


Alohomora

by Kate_303



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy Bashing, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Gay Percy Weasley, Good Adrian Pucey, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Graham Montague, Good Slytherins, Good Theodore Nott, Gryffindor & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Nonbinary Nymphadora Tonks, Not Canon Compliant, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Original Character(s), Percy Weasley Redemption, Professor Neville Longbottom, Ravenclaw & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Relationship(s), Triwizard Tournament, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 157
Words: 259,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_303/pseuds/Kate_303
Summary: Aster Potter's entire world is turned upside down when she is informed she's a wizard. She's whisked away to London's Wizarding World, which seems amazing, and attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, when a statue curse sweeps the castle her first year, she begins to wonder if this world is all it seems.This follows Aster through all her years at Hogwarts and the aftermath of the Second Wizarding War. It is semi-canon compliant.
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley & Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Graham Montague/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s), Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Roger Davies/Lee Jordan, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 96
Kudos: 53





	1. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster Potter turns eleven.

July 9th, 1989 9:00 AM 

-

Aster had an interesting relationship with the word ordinary. She considered herself very ordinary. Brown hair, brown eyes, not ugly, but not an amazing beauty. Just, ordinary. Her situation, however, was anything but. She was ten, almost eleven, but she knew most people were not like her. The only person she felt understood her was her brother Harry, and he was nine, so this was not much of a comfort. 

Their parents had died when she was two and Harry was one, and they heard nothing but negative stories about them growing up. Their mother’s sister had taken the two of them in, however she seemed to regard Harry and his scar as too much of a reminder of her sister and the accident, and Aster noticed how he seemed to get the least at dinner, how he got stuck under the stairs even though she offered to share her room, how she was introduced, and Harry was pushed to the side. She would often sneak him extra food, tell him made up stories of their life before, stay with him until he fell asleep. 

She could tell the further apart their aunt thought they were, the better they were both treated. Whenever Aster tried to speak up for Harry, they were both punished, though his was generally worse than hers. So, Aster learned to distance herself just enough in front of their aunt and uncle, enough they would think she viewed him as they did, but not enough that he believed it. She did what she had to for her brother and put herself second. She decided as soon as she was old enough, she would take Harry and they would leave this place, they only needed each other. 

On the morning of her eleventh birthday, Aster woke up entirely unenthused. She knew what birthdays in the Dursley house consisted of. She might get an acknowledgement of the day from her aunt; Dudley would receive presents so he did not feel overshadowed and after everyone else was asleep she and Harry would daydream about what birthdays might have meant with their parents. She got dressed and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day, she thought perhaps if her parents were alive, they would go swimming today, but she knew her day would be spent indoors appeasing the Dursleys. She started formulating a story of her real family celebrating by the lake to tell Harry that night. 

As she tiptoed down the stairs, careful to go slowly so as not to wake her brother, she decided that the first birthday they celebrated together, would be celebrated right. They would have cake and gifts and ice cream and Harry would be happy. All she wanted was for her brother to be happy. She went to start cooking the Dursley’s breakfast when there was a knock at the door. She checked the clock, it was only nine in the morning, and being a Sunday, the Dursley’s were unlikely to be awake for at least another hour. She decided she would tell the visitor to return in a little while, her uncle would not hide his rage if a potential business associate had been turned away outright. 

She opened the door and stared. This was definitely not a potential business associate; this is someone Uncle Vernon would cross the street to avoid. The woman in front of her was wearing long flowing robes and glasses. She smiled at Aster, and Aster knew that even though this was not someone her aunt or uncle would associate with, she knew them, somehow.

“Sorry, the Dursley’s are not available at the moment, but if you return in about an hour, they should be ready.” Aster stated, this was her rehearsed statement for visitors that arrived when she was the only one available. 

The woman smiled and replied, “May I come in to wait? I need to talk to them today, and you Aster.”

Aster did not know what to say. What could this woman possibly have to talk to her about, and how did she know her name? Even though common sense told Aster to turn her away, something else told her to let the woman in, she felt familiar. 

“I suppose you may, but I need to cook breakfast, could you wait with me in the kitchen, it may give them a start to find you alone in the living room.” Aster responded.

The woman nodded and followed Aster in and to the kitchen. As Aster pulled out a package of eggs and bacon the woman seemed to take in her surroundings. Aster popped some toast in the toaster as the bacon fried and the woman said nothing more, so Aster assumed she had wanted to talk to the Dursleys after all. Aster started frying eggs, until she heard the sound that usually brought her joy early in the morning.

She heard a quiet knock and knew this was Harry attempting to figure out if she was awake. She looked to the woman, who had obviously also heard. 

“I, um- I’ll be right back.” Aster said as she threw together a breakfast sandwich and hurried it over to Harry’s door. She carefully unlocked it and opened the door to her little brother, whose face split into a grin the second he saw her. 

He hugged her, then grabbed the sandwich and began eating. “Good morning to you too.” Aster said with a smile, momentarily forgetting the visitor in the other room. 

“G’morning,” Harry replied, mouth full of eggs, “can I come out for a bit while you cook? I want to tell you a birthday story I made up for you.”

Aster shot a glance back into the other room and saw the lady pretending not to pay attention. “No, I’m sorry, they have a visitor, and I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Aster replied and it hurt her to see his smile fade away. “But I have a great story for you later about celebrating birthdays at a lake and I’m excited to hear your story too!” She said hoping it would make him smile.

“Okay, my story is going to be better though, just so you know.” He replied with a smirk. 

“I know it will be, I can never seem to beat you. I’ll come back later; I promise.” Harry smiled and nodded, hugging Aster once more, knowing she always kept her promises. 

Aster made her way back to the kitchen and waited for the woman to ask about what was obviously a person under the stairs. The woman was not even looking at Aster, she seemed to be writing with what looked like a feather on some old looking paper. Aster wanted to question this but appreciated that the woman had not inquired into her own secret, so she would let the woman keep her secrets. Aster turned back to the stove and breakfast and almost forgot the woman was there, until an owl flew into the house sometime later. Aster jumped at the sound and turned to see the woman removing some paper from the owl’s leg and tying her own onto it before it flew back out of the window. 

She stared at the woman while she read it, and eventually the woman saw the shock on her face. “Of course, you haven’t seen owl post before, that makes perfect sense.” The lady said, as if the owl post were something Aster should have heard of.

“Owl post?” Aster asked, wondering if maybe she should have left this stranger outside as soon as she opened the door. 

“In our community, we use owls to deliver our mail, it tends to be faster and more direct than the Muggles version.” The lady responded as if any of that made sense. 

Aster was trying to figure out just what a Muggle was and what community the lady was referring to when she heard stomping feet on the stairs. She felt an internal panic take over, she now knew for certain there was no way Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were going to welcome this odd lady and Aster was suddenly sure any acknowledgement of her birthday had been thrown away the second she let the woman into the house.

“Ah, you must be Vernon, we haven’t formally met of course, but I expect you’ve been preparing for this meeting?” The lady looks at Uncle Vernon for a response as he stares at her in shock.

“PETUNIA!” He shouts and turns back towards the stairs, storming back up them. The woman does not seem startled by this however and looks back at the paper she took from the owl before sliding it into a pocket inside her robes. She sits down at the table and glances back at the door, waiting for Aster’s uncle and aunt to return to the kitchen. Aster finished plating breakfast and placed it on the table, returning to stand in the kitchen, not wanting to incur any anger before she had to.

Eventually her aunt and uncle returned downstairs, and at the sight of the visitor, Petunia seemed almost scared. “Your sort isn’t supposed to come around here, how did you get in anyway?” She demanded once she composed herself.

Aster braced herself for the blame, but the lady just smiled politely, replying, “Well, two of ‘my sort’ live here, and one is to accompany me today to get supplies for school this coming year.” Aster stared at this woman with a mixture of confusion and awe, she had never seen anyone talk to her aunt in that manner. 

“None of my relations will be attending that godforsaken place!” Vernon shouted as if this decided the matter. Aster had figured this, even before she knew the woman had come for her. She would have to turn her away and get punished for even allowing this strange woman into the home in the first place, her door would likely be locked tonight now, throwing away the stories she and Harry had been crafting for each other.

The lady was still undisturbed. She turned to Aster. “How would you like to attend Hogwarts Aster?” She asked. 

“What is Hogwarts,” Aster responded quietly, not wanting any extra attention from her aunt and uncle. 

The woman seemed a bit taken aback, but explained, nonetheless. “Hogwarts is a boarding school for young witches and wizards, such as yourself. Your own parents attended, it's where they met.” 

“Witch?” Aster inquired. She did not know what she was supposed to do with this information. The lady smiled and replied, “All will be explained. Obviously, you haven’t received the education we assumed.” 

Vernon and Petunia seemed to be conferring in whispers and turned to the woman. “If Aster leaves this house she is not welcome back, and she will never see Harry again.” Vernon stated this as fact and Aster did not know how to react.

“I’m sorry Miss, I can’t leave Harry.” Aster stated, waiting for the woman’s response. The woman smiled in response.

“Aster, I am your godmother, and I promise you, you will see Harry again if you come with me. He is too young to come yet, but he will join you.” I looked in her eyes and felt it was the truth. 

“I need to talk to him; I can’t just leave him.” 

She nods, as if this were never in question. She flicks her hand and Harry’s cupboard door springs open. He stumbles out, obviously he had been leaning against the door listening. He ran over to Aster and pulled her into a hug. 

“Get out and go, we’ll both get out eventually,” he whispered into her ear. She held him tight and responded, “I promise I will get you out of here Harry. You and me against the world, always.” She felt him nod before he pulled away. 

“Okay.” Aster said as she looked at the lady.

Her aunt and uncle screamed, but Aster did not listen. She looked at Harry, who was beaming up at her and told herself she was doing this for him too. He would get out of here.


	2. The Other Side of London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster gets her school supplies and meets some sword-fighting redheads.

July 9th, 1989 9:30 AM

-

Leaving the Dursley’s was a blur, Harry had been shut back up in his cupboard and with a swish of a stick the strange woman had all of Aster’s belongings at the door and ready to go. Vernon and Petunia went upstairs, no desire to see Aster off, and Dudley had never come down. Harry had come out one last time, the lady had opened his door again, and Aster promised to write to him, though she planned to write it to a different name, so Uncle Vernon would just throw it out instead of setting it on fire. With a final goodbye to her brother the lady made Aster’s belongings disappear and grabbed her hand. With a cracking sound and a feeling like a stomach ache they appeared somewhere Aster had never been before. 

“Welcome to Diagon Alley, the wizarding side of London.” The lady said with a smile. Aster looked at her, perhaps just now realizing she had abandoned her brother to go who-knows-where with this stranger whose name she didn’t even know.

“You knew my parents, what were they like?” Aster asked, hoping she had finally found someone who was willing to talk about her parents.

“Amazing. Some of the best students I ever taught, who I later got to call close friends.”

“You taught them? Do you teach at Hogwarts?” 

“I keep forgetting you don’t know these things. Goodness gracious, I haven’t even introduced myself, have I? I am Minerva McGonagall, and I am also your godmother, though at school you will have to call me Professor McGonagall.”

Aster nodded, still feeling as if this was some weird dream but ready to stay in the dream if it meant she was with someone who was willing to discuss her parents.

“We need to get a move on, most students won’t have their lists yet, but some wizarding families with older children start early. We’ll get your books and then your wand. I wish we could get you a broom but you can’t do Quidditch your first year anyways, so I suppose that will have to wait.”

Aster just stared blankly, not knowing what Quidditch was but deciding she needed to embrace this dream to fully appreciate its eccentricities. 

“Okay, that sounds good, but what exactly is Quidditch?”

“Oh, dear, if your father could hear you now. Quidditch is the most popular sport in the Wizarding World, it's played on brooms of course, I suppose you’ll learn more at Hogwarts when you see it.”

McGonagall shuffled Aster into a store and she was absorbed again. Her entire childhood, Aster had loved reading. She couldn’t let this be known, Vernon and Petunia would take away books as punishment if they had known, but she often took books from Dudley’s room and read them, first to herself and then to Harry. Books were the only possession Dudley did not keep obsessive track of. In this bookstore, books were literally flying off the shelves into the hands of the people, who then seemingly levitated them to the counters and paid for them with coins. Aster suddenly blushed and turned to McGonagall.

“I, um, don’t have any money to buy things with,” she admitted, embarrassed.

“Well, you can’t think your parents left you penniless! Of course, we never told those muggles you lived with, but your father came from money and there's a vault in Gringotts with money for you and Harry.”

Whatever Gringotts was, Aster was unsure, but the fact she had a vault full of money was something she could not wrap her head around, finally deciding she needed to truly immerse herself in this dream and stop doubting it, lest she wake herself up. She imagined a room full of these weird coins that she could use to buy whatever books she wanted in this store, but the idea seemed absurd. 

A handful of books flew at McGonagall as she flicked her wand, stopping to form a pile in front of her before she approached the counter and took some coins from a bag to pay for them. 

McGonagall gathered Aster’s books which eventually ended up in a cauldron purchased from another shop, along with robes and what McGonagall had said were potions ingredients, containers marked Aconite and Dittany, more words with no meaning to her. McGonagall had even gotten Aster an owl, which Aster named Eve, so she could use the Owl Post. After all that, Aster had been sure they were done, until McGonagall took the stick out of her robes again and called it a wand. She said Ollivanders would be their last stop, where Aster would find her wand. 

As they entered the shop, there was a family off to the left, all redheads. There were five of them, one seemingly the mother, with four sons. One of the older sons seemed embarrassed as did the mother, but the other elder son seemed to be holding back laughter. As Aster turned to pay more attention she realized the younger two were having a sword fight with sticks, their wands she guessed. She giggled and the boys turned to look at her.

“A new individual approaches, but are they friend or foe?” One of the boys said.

“Unclear Fred, we need to see what wand they get before we can invite them to join our gang.” The other boy responded.

Their mother only seemed to grow more embarrassed, but Aster giggled, and this seemed the desired response, as the two boys smiled. As McGonagall appeared behind Aster, the redhead woman’s blush darkened, but Aster didn’t notice. 

“Ollivander, Aster here requires a wand,” McGonagall stated. 

Aster looked around, a bit confused. The only other people in here were the redheads and she doubted any of them were named Ollivander or worked here. She heard a slight creak and then a whooshing gust of wind and smiled in amazement as a man entered the room on a sliding ladder. She had seen a lot of magic today, but her favorite thing by far was this sliding ladder, which required no magic and seemed the most fun. 

“Ms. Potter, I have been expecting you.”

The redheads seemed to exchange glances at this, but Aster didn’t notice. McGonagall went to talk to the mother while the boys watched Ollivander and Aster. 

“Well Ms. Potter, the wand chooses the witch, so we may have to go through a few before we find your perfect match, but rest assured we will find your wand.” 

Aster smiled as boxes flew through the air around her to land on the front counter. 

“Let’s try this, 11” mahogany.” He handed Aster one of the boxes. She took the wand out and pointed it at the wall, causing a handful of boxes to crash to the floor. 

“Not quite. Let’s go with my other thought, 10 1//2” willow.” 

Aster took the box and pointed the wand back at the wall. A painting behind Ollivander flew up toward the ceiling before crash landing on the ground. 

“Not that one either, not to fret, we have just begun.”

About twelve wands later and one near explosion, which just caused one of the older boys to grin and the youngest two to mutter the words “Cool!”, Ollivander handed Aster yet another box.

“Here you go, 13” Yew wood with a dragon heartstring core and supple flexibility.”

Aster pointed the wand at the wall, expecting another crash or explosion, but instead she felt it. She felt magic, her ability. 

Ollivander smiled. “I’m not surprised this wand chose you, you seem to be a young witch of extraordinary power. The dragon heartstring core creates the most powerful of wands, they learn quickly, as do their owners. The yew wood is also rarer, it is said to endow its owner the power of life or death, used for the greatest of good or the worst of evil. Of course, I see a fierce protective nature in you, and many in possession of these wands are fierce protectors of others.”

Aster smiled, thinking again of her younger brother and what he would think of all of this. “Thank you sir,” She replied, and the man grinned at her as McGonagall stepped up to pay for the wand. 

The two young boys popped up on either side of her. 

“Do you want to join our sword fight-”

“-just don’t let our mom catch us doing it.”

Aster grinned as one of the older brothers heard and smiled over at them.

“Mom, what if I take the twins and Aster to go get ice cream, take them off your hands for a bit?” He suggested. 

Their mother seemed torn at this idea, glancing into her pocketbook.

“Ice cream on me of course, I have never been able to buy something for friends before," Aster quickly added, not mentioning she had never had friends to buy something for before. 

The woman still appeared hesitant and looked to McGonagall. McGonagall smiled at her and handed the older boy some coins from Aster’s bag. “Here you go Charlie, take care of them, Molly and I will meet you there in a bit, we have something to discuss.” 

Charlie pocketed the coins and nodded as the twins ran off, “C’mon Percy, maybe they’ll even have that gross strawberry-peanut butter flavor you like.”

The brother who had yet to say anything smiled at the idea, joining Charlie and Aster as they trailed after the twins. 

When they reached the ice cream shop, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, the twins were waiting at a table with five large ice creams in front of them. 

“Couldn’t even wait for her to order her own?” Charlie asked them, with a grin, obviously not fussed as he handed some of the coins over to a man staring the twins down behind the counter.

“Well, we wanted her to get the best flavor- “

“- Chocolate and raspberry you see-”

“-so we couldn't wait, what if they had ran out before you guys got here?”

Aster smiled, entertained at how the two boys' sentences flowed between the two of them.

“Chocolate and Raspberry are two of my favorite flavors,” she added and Charlie grinned and shook his head at the twins, before sitting down in front of one of the other two dishes. 

Percy eyed his own bowl suspiciously, before deciding it was worth the risk to eat it.

“Wait Fred, we’ve been so rude-”

“- jolly George you are quite right, we have a new best friend buying us ice cream-”

“- and here we are not even introducing ourselves!”

“Hi, I’m George and this is Fred!” 

Aster smiled and replied “Actually you’re Fred and he’s George depending on which time you were lying.”

The twins smiled and Percy groaned, “There’s three of them now.”

“Sorry Perce, but as our new best friend-” Fred stated in a serious tone, 

“-Aster as our new best friend, not you Perce, don’t get too excited-” George continued, 

“-who has good taste in ice cream and can tell us apart, she is officially ranked higher than you on our list of family.” 

Aster giggled and ate her ice cream as the boys continued to argue. It reminded her of the few fights she and Harry had, the kind that were obviously good natured and existed between siblings. She was glad she had found this family, so willing to include her so quickly. She had gone from an ordinary girl with no friends, to a witch with a table of friends in less than a day. She didn’t want this afternoon to end, she thought she'd like to stay at this table eating ice cream with her friends for a very long time. 

As everyone finally finished their ice cream, the boy’s mother entered the shop with McGonagall. 

“Hope you all thanked Aster for the ice cream,” Molly prompted, which was quickly answered by a chorus of thank you’s from the table as Charlie handed the change back to McGonagall. 

“Aster, Molly and I have something to discuss with you for a minute.” 

“Professor, as Aster’s best friends-” George started, 

“-well Aster’s best friends and Percy-” Fred added, 

“-we can hear whatever it is you need to talk about.”

McGonagall smiled.

“If all goes according to plan you will definitely know about it boys, don’t worry.”

McGonagall and Molly took Aster to a separate table and sat opposite her.

“Aster, most young witches and wizards only come to Diagon Alley for the day and return home, however in your case that is not an option. Neither is staying in Diagon Alley, as there is no one who could stay with you. I cannot take you to Hogwarts with me yet, as there would be nothing for you to do there for the next couple of months before the other students arrive. Mrs. Weasley here has been kind enough to offer to take you in and wants to know if you would be interested in spending the rest of the summer with her and her family.”

Aster didn’t know what to say. She had just been hoping that she wouldn’t have to leave her new friends, and now she really wouldn’t have to. Molly took this silence the wrong way and added, “You don’t have to dear, I’m sure there are other-”

“Yes please.” 

“Sorry?”

“I would very much like to stay with you, if it is truly okay. I can cook really well and I’ve been cleaning my aunt and uncle's house for years, I’m great at chores-”

“Dear, you don’t have to worry about that. I have seven kids of my own and magic for that. You would just have to have fun and help out a little, maybe help the twins clean from dinner.”

Aster was near tears and Molly could tell, rising from her spot on the other side of the table and sliding in next to the girl to give her a hug.

“Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I would love to.”

Molly smiled as she held the girl close, “Please dear, Molly will do just fine.” 

Aster smiled and quickly wiped her tears away as McGonagall explained the logistics, her school supplies would be sent ahead, she would bring one trunk of clothes and books to the Weasleys house and they would take her to the train when the year started along with their own kids. 

“Mrs. Weasley, sorry Molly, did you say you had seven kids? Are you sure I won’t be a burden?” 

Molly smiled, “Dear, you could never be a burden. My oldest Bill just graduated from Hogwarts himself, and he is actually working abroad already. Charlie is heading into his sixth year at Hogwarts, as a prefect and captain of his house's Quidditch team. Percy is heading into his third year at Hogwarts. The twins are your age of course, headed with you into their first year. Ron is nine, the same age as your younger brother. My youngest Ginny is seven, she turns eight next month. With Bill gone it’s felt a bit empty, so having you will make the house feel full again.”

Aster grinned, “I’m excited to meet them all.” 

They walked back to the table and the twins immediately started questioning, with George automatically asking, “What’s the big secret-”

“- she looked sad, as her best friends we find that wholly unacceptable-”

Charlie cut in, “Guys, if you stop talking maybe they’ll actually be able to answer the question.”

The twins frowned but turned to Aster.

“You can tell them dear,” Molly said to her encouragingly.

“I’m spending the rest of the summer with you guys!”

“We call her-”

“She’ll have to stay in our room obviously-”

Aster smiled again as the negotiations and conversation continued around her and she knew this was what family was supposed to feel like.


	3. The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster becomes fully immersed in the magic of the Wizarding World during her summer at The Burrow.

July 9th 1PM - August 31st 1989

-

The second she entered the Weasley’s home, which they referred to affectionately as ‘The Burrow’, Aster knew she was truly in a magical world. There were dishes seemingly cleaning themselves, gnomes running around the garden, the house itself seemed to be standing only through the abilities of magic. As they walked in, there were screams from upstairs and a young girl flew by and out of the house. 

“MOM!” Someone screamed and a young boy came charging down the stairs.

“Ginny put spiders in my bed and I refuse to sleep in that room. It could be infested now it’s basically a giant spider web at this point!” 

“What does your father have to say about it?” Molly asked while the twins giggled and Charlie held in a laugh.

“He’s in the shed.” The boy responded.

“Go get him, we need to talk, and next time, be more gracious greeting company,” Molly said as she walked off into the kitchen. 

The boy looked over in confusion, just now spotting Aster in between all his siblings. 

“Ron.” He said, sticking out his hand.

“Aster.” She said, shaking his hand with a smile.

“Aster Potter to be precise,” Fred stated, and Ron’s eyes went wide.

“I’m so sorry, about your parents and erm- He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, it’s uh- I gotta go to the shed,” Ron spat out before he ran out the door.

The twins doubled over in laughter, but Aster was left confused.

“Ever think maybe Aster wants people to learn about that on her own terms?” Percy berated them. 

The twins stopped, and looked up to Aster, “We’re sorry, we didn’t mean anything by it, we didn’t think he’d run away, we wouldn’t do it with a stranger but-”

“What happened to my parents? And who is the guy he wouldn’t name?” Aster asked. 

Charlie and Percy exchanged looks and the twins seemed at a loss. Before anyone could say anything, the little girl from earlier came back in the door, stopping right next to Aster. 

“Hi, I’m Ginny and you’re staying in my room with me for the summer.” She looked at the boys, still staring at Aster. “I apologize for the ones staring at you like a zoo animal, they don’t get out much so human interaction is a rarity.” 

Aster broke out into immediate laughter and decided in that moment that Ginny was definitely the best Weasley. The tension dissolved from the room as Ginny led Aster to her room and the boys went to drop their new supplies in their rooms. 

Ginny’s room was on the first floor. It was small but bright, and Aster could see an orchard out the window. There was a wardrobe and a desk on one side of the room and a bed on the other. After Aster put her trunk on the floor next to the desk, Ginny waved her over to the bed. Aster walked over and sat next to her on the bed, lending on the headframe. 

“How exactly are we going to sleep here?” 

“Oh, mom or dad will put an extension spell on the bed most likely, it will be easier than trying to fit a second bed in here and surely neither of us want to sleep on the floor.”

“An extension spell?” 

“Are you Muggle-born? Mom told me your name was Aster and you needed a place to stay, did your Muggles not like the idea of Hogwarts?” 

“Something like that. My aunt and uncle raised me, they’re Muggles, but my parents were both wizards. They died when I was very young, and it must have involved magic because I’m banished from my aunt and uncles for choosing to go to Hogwarts.”

“That’s idiotic, some people are so close-minded. Do you have any siblings?”

“I have a younger brother, he’s nine. His name is Harry.”

“Is your last name Potter,” Ginny asked, suddenly sitting up and facing Aster.

“Yes, but no one will explain how everyone knows that.”

“You're famous here, well, your whole family really is. There was a Wizarding War a while back, this evil Wizard, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named decided only purebloods should be able to attend Hogwarts, and he had some followers, Death Eaters. The rest of the wizarding world formed a resistance, my uncles both died in the war.”

“When did it end?”

“That’s the story, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was looking for your parents and your brother, and when he found them, well they died. But, somehow you and Harry survived.”

Ginny looked up at Aster and saw tears in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t think, I didn't want to make you cry!”

“It’s fine Ginny, it’s just, no one ever told me. My aunt always said it was a car accident, and to know they were killed,”

“Please don’t tell my mom I told you I would get into so much trouble,”

“Don’t worry Ginny I’m not angry. I won’t tell anyone. I’m glad you told me, I had to find out eventually and I would much rather find out from a friend than a stranger.”

Ginny smiled at Aster and started to respond before her door burst open. 

“You got her for ten minutes-”

“-time for us to reclaim our best friend.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes, “She’s a person not a toy.”

Fred frowned and George laughed.

“Aster has freewill to decide exactly what she wants to do and we should let her.” Fred stated.

“In that case, I’ll be right back,” Aster said, leaving the room and closing the door. She smiled as she heard them begin to argue inside. 

She walked around the first floor, taking in this place that was to be her home for the next two months. It could not fit the word better, it was a home. It was comforting and lived-in and you wanted to never leave it the second you stepped in the door. There was a clock and when she looked closer, she realized it didn’t tell the time, but rather had a hand with the name of each family member pointing to their location; Home, Garden, School, Quidditch, Work, Traveling, Lost, Hospital, Prison, and Mortal Peril. She wondered if any of the Weasley's hands had ever pointed towards the last two, but decided asking would be rude. 

She entered the living room, where a fire was roaring in front of a couch, and she sunk into the couch. She still hadn’t processed the events of the day. She couldn’t even believe it was still her birthday. She had woken up that morning to prepare breakfast for the Dursley’s and was going to bed in a magic house full of Wizards and Witches. All of the sudden, someone stepped through the fire. Aster screamed. The twins, Charlie, Ginny and Percy ran down the stairs and Molly rushed in from the kitchen. Upon seeing the intruder however, the kids burst into laughter. Molly hushed them and turned to Aster.

“Witches and Wizards use a method of travel known as the floo-network to travel through fireplaces darling, I am so sorry he frightened you.”

Aster nodded her understanding and looked toward the intruder, who upon closer investigation, obviously belonged here. He was tall, with shaggy copper hair, and a smile identical to the one that seemed permanently on Charlie’s face. He also had a pierced ear with a dragon fang and Aster knew Molly most likely did not approve of this.

“You must be Bill,” Aster said as the other kids piled in to see their brother.

He nodded in acknowledgment, “And you must be Aster. I thought mom and dad were done having kids and then I got a letter to come home for a birthday dinner, very typical I move away and they adopt a child to replace me.”

Molly smacked his shoulder with an oven mitt she was holding but everyone laughed, “Bill, the birthday dinner was supposed to be a surprise!”

“Yeah, even we weren’t allowed to say anything-”

“-and we’re her best friends.”

“Actually, she’s staying with me so we’re going to be best friends,” Ginny cut in.

“Don’t count me out of this,” Charlie said with a smirk, fueling the fire.

Percy just shook his head and went to head to dinner. 

Aster walked into the kitchen and sat in between the twins at the table, with Charlie to the right of them. Molly and Arthur sat at the heads of the table, and Ginny, Percy, Bill, and Ron sat across the table. Aster was amazed at the food on the table. There were Bangers and Mash, Cottage Pie, salad, biscuits and on the counter there was a full cake with Aster’s name on it.

“You did all this for me?” Aster asked.

Molly smiled at her, “Of course sweetheart, it’s your birthday! Now I wasn’t sure what your favorite was so I made a few options and I didn’t know your favorite flavor of cake so I made a mix.”

Aster’s eyes watered as she got up to hug Molly. 

“No one has ever made me a birthday cake before,” She explained.

“Well, we can’t have that, maybe we’ll have dessert first then,” Molly replied, levitating the cake onto the table and cutting everyone a piece. As the family tucked in and conversation resumed, Aster let it all flow over her. This was home, at least for now, and she was going to make the most of it. 

\---

Aster stuck to her plan to make the most of the summer. She and the twins became inseparable, starting a Prank War with Charlie, though Percy and Ron became the main targets as they were so easy to scare. Charlie taught her how to ride a broom, after the Weasley’s all pitched in and brought her one for her birthday, and she would race the twins around the orchard. She became close with Ginny, and explained that her name, Aster, came from her mother, whose family named all the daughters after flowers. Ginny’s birthday came and passed with similar festivities, the boys even let her play a game of Quidditch with them, and Molly took Aster into Diagon Alley, where she brought Ginny a book on hexes for her birthday. By the end of the summer, she was an honorary Weasley, and she had almost forgotten that school waited for them at the end of the summer.


	4. Platform What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster take the Hogwarts's Express for the first time.

September 1st 1989

-

September 1st arrived before they knew it, and it was time to leave The Burrow. Aster had come to think of this place as home, and its inhabitants as family, and they made it clear the feeling was mutual. The summer had been the best of Aster’s life, she learned how to fly a broom, what Quidditch was, and the Weasley’s taught her some magic basics. On the morning of September first, the last thing she wanted to do was leave this place. She had to continue to remind herself she was only leaving it for something just as good, a school full of witches and wizards where she would learn magic. Walking out of The Burrow, she attempted to commit the house to memory, and vowed to never forget this, the best summer of her life. 

When they arrived at Kings Cross however, she only felt excitement. She had checked her ticket about twenty times over last night, Platform 9 ¾. When she said at breakfast that no such Platform existed, the twins had explained to her that they had to run through the barrier, and Molly had assigned everyone a barrier buddy, even though Aster could tell it was only for her, no one seemed to mind. Charlie and Percy were to run through, then the twins, then Aster and Molly. Arthur, Ginny, and Ron would come in after them. As Aster approached the wall, she decided she could do this. This would remove the last of her fears that this wasn’t real. She would be on her way to Hogwarts. She looked up in time to see the twins go through, and then Molly linked their arms. 

“Our turn dear,” She said, and they approached the wall at a brisk pace and Aster closed her eyes, willing with everything in her that this was real.

“Can’t get on the train if your eyes are closed, might miss the step,”

Aster opened her eyes and saw Charlie smiling down at her. She looked around taking in all the wizarding families on the platform, people with their wands out in the open. Charlie and Molly quickly ushered her out of the way of the entrance and the three of them walked over to where the twins were waiting, Percy had gone off in search of friends, and once Aster and the twins were reunited, Charlie said his goodbyes and hopped on the train too.

Molly seemed to be trying to delay the departure of the three youngest however. 

“Aster, are you absolutely sure you packed all your books?”

“Yes Mrs. Weasley. And Fred and George did too. I double checked.”

“Fred, did you remember your wand?”

“Actually now that you mention it, think that’s at home,” Fred said with a grin, brandishing his wand in his hand.

Molly shook her head and pulled the three kids in for a hug before handing them a brown paper bag. “Here’s some sandwiches for you three, in case you get hungry on the train. George, Fred, please try to stay out of trouble. Aster dear, have a wonderful time, and feel free to write to me!”

Aster smiled and hugged Molly once more before she and the twins stepped onto the train, sliding into the first empty compartment they found. 

“Okay so Prank War total going into the year-” Fred started

“Aster’s in the lead, followed by you, followed by me, followed by Charlie, followed by Ginny with Ron in last place.” George finished.

“We might have to reset the count though,” Aster responded. 

“Why would we reset the count? Scared I’m going to beat you?” Fred replied with a smirk.

“No, but I’m assuming we’ll make other friends here, and if anyone is crazy enough to hangout with the three of us, they’ll probably want in on the prank war. Also Ginny and Ron can’t participate while they’re not here, it's a bit unfair to just leave their names on there at the bottom.” 

“Fair points, are you sticking to the new golden rule here, prank together, not against each other?” George asked,

“Well, we’ll just have to wait and see won’t we,” Aster replied and Fred laughed.

“It’ll be great when we’re all strategizing in the common room at night,” George stated.

“What if we’re not in the same house?” Aster asked, the thought had not previously occurred to her. The only house she even knew about was Gryffindor, and what if she didn’t get put with the twins.

“We’ll obviously be in Gryffindor-” Fred started.

“-besides where else would you be? Both of your parents were Gryffindor's” George said.

Aster nodded, not wanting to think of possibly being separated from the twins. 

“We can be friends no matter what, unless you’re in-” George started to say, as the compartment door opened.

“HoneyDukes Express! Do you kids want anything?”

Aster looked up and saw a tray laden in chocolates and candies she had never seen before some of the boxes even seemed to move.

Fred groaned, “Mom gave us sandwiches, but no candy money.”

Aster took the bag of coins McGonagall had given her after Diagon Alley out. 

“Knock yourselves out, I don’t even know what would be good,” she said, tossing the bag to Fred.

His face lit up as he and George jumped up, Fred grabbing snacks off the trolley while George counted the coins necessary. After they had decided and paid, George returned the coin bag to Aster and Fred dumped the load on an empty seat.

They were splitting it up and informing Aster what she absolutely needed to try when Charlie entered, with a young kid with bright pink hair. 

“Aster did you buy out the whole cart?” He asked with a grin.

“Don’t let the boys make you try the jellybeans, every flavour is really every flavour,” The other kid said as they sat down.

“C’mon Tonks, can’t ruin all the fun!” George complained.

“Aster, this here is Tonks, full name Nymphadora Tonks, but call them anything but Tonks and they’re liable to hex you.” Charlie said.

“I wouldn’t hex this young girl over a simple mistake Weasley, you however,” they said, motioning to the twins, “you’ll get hexed on sight if I hear you telling anyone to call me Dora.”

The twins nodded their obedience, and Aster giggled a bit, she had only ever seen them this scared of Molly. 

Aster handed Tonks and Charlie both some candy from the pile and they settled in for the train ride. Aster ate one of the sandwiches from Molly first, not wanting to disrespect the food she had made for them, and secretly glad someone had thought about her enough to make her a meal for a trip. She picked out a corned beef sandwich, her favorite, and tossed one of each of the others to the twins. After the sandwich however, Tonks and the Weasley’s made sure Aster tried every candy the cart had to offer, including the every flavour beans. 

After eating the soap flavour however, she had no desire to try anymore. Fred got a grass flavoured bean, claimed it was actually pretty good, and then picked out all the other grass ones for himself. George had rotten egg and spit it back out into the empty container. Charlie claimed he had never gotten a bad one, but the twins said he just smiled through the bad ones to trick people. Tonks stuck to their original sentiment and stayed far away from the beans. 

Tonks told Aster about the Hufflepuff house, their house which was known for hard work and loyalty, and unofficially kindness. Aster said that must be fitting considering they were willing to spend a few hours of the train ride with a girl they had never met before, which Tonks found funny. 

Tonks also explained how they were a Metamorphmagus. Charlie told a story about a time in their first year when Tonks Metamorphosed into McGonagall and Snape on the same day to give Charlie detention and the professors were very confused when Charlie told them he needed to reschedule one of his detentions. Tonks even showed Aster, metamorphosing into McGonagall in the compartment, much to the amusement of all its inhabitants. After a while, Charlie and Tonks returned to their own compartment. 

The twins and Aster talked about pranks they could pull at Hogwarts and Aster learned there were literal ghosts that just wandered the hall, and each house had one. She also learned one of the bathrooms had a resident ghost, and that portraits could talk. She wondered how her friends could be so nonchalant about literal ghosts before she began to yawn. The twins kept talking, but Aster was full and happy and tired, and leaned against the window, planning to rest for a bit and quickly falling asleep.  
\---

“Aster,” she heard as she felt a shove.

Aster opened her eyes, seeing the twins in front of her. Fred pointed out the window, and she looked up at what must be Hogwarts. She was home.


	5. First Night and Fragile Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster gets sorted.

September 1st 1989, 7PM

-

After they got off the train, all the first years were shepherded over to some boats by someone Aster swore must be a giant, but the twins told her he was only half-giant at most, real giants were much larger. His name was Hagrid and he said four people to a boat. The twins and Kate got in a boat, shortly joined by another young boy. 

“Roger Davies,” He said sticking out his hand.

“I’m Fred, that’s George, and that’s Aster.” Fred said as they each shook his hand.

“All related?” Roger asked.

“Them by blood, all three of us unofficially.” Aster replied.

The boy nodded as if that had made any sense to him.

“What’s your thought on sorting?” George asked.

“Ravenclaw. My brother was a Ravenclaw, as was my mom. Dad was a Hufflepuff, not going to be me though. How about you three?”

“Gryffindor. Our whole family has been Gryffindor’s, Aster’s parents were Gryffindor too.” 

The four of them kept talking until the boat reached a dock underneath the castle, mostly about Quidditch. They all had to climb stairs up to the lawn in front of the castle. Aster saw McGonagall in front of the doors and smiled, she was happy to be back with her godmother. The first years followed McGonagall through the halls and Aster was amazed, at the size of the place, the moving portraits, moving staircase, she didn’t know where to look. McGonagall walked them into what she referred to as The Great Hall and Aster’s amazement expanded. The ceiling in the Great Hall didn’t look like a ceiling at all, it looked like the starry night sky they had just seen. 

The first years all got shepherded up to the front of the Great Hall where a stool with an old hat sat. Charlie had explained the sorting to Aster on the train. She would get called, the hat would consider the options and place her, and no matter where she got placed, all would be okay.

McGonagall began calling names, and students were sorted, but Aster looked around the rest of the hall, taking in the tables full of older students. 

“Roger Davies.”

Aster and the twins watched as the boy approached the stool and McGonagall put the hat on his head. He smiled and a few seconds later, the hat announced “RAVENCLAW.” Aster and the twins clapped for him, before she returned to watching the tables, wondering where she herself would be sitting shortly. The twins had never gotten to tell Aster which house to avoid. The thought didn’t occur to her until she heard her name called.

“Aster Potter.”

Fred and George shot her smiles and she took a deep breath. She slowly approached the stool where the hat waited, to decide her fate, future, and friendships. She assumed the red house with a lion was Gryffindor, as Charlie and Percy both sat at the table. She didn’t know where she belonged, just that the only people she knew here were all lions. She sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her.

“Interesting… You would be curious about Gryffindor. Your parents were both Gryffindor, as well as both of your godparents. And of course, as someone close to the Weasley’s that would seem your natural course.”

Aster had known that her parents and McGonagall had both been Gryffindor's, but had never considered a godfather, and wondered who he was. Her biggest question was why McGonagall had not mentioned him, if he was a wizard and had gone here with her parents, surely McGonagall knew him?

“You have the typical Gryffindor bravery, but you also house a lot of book smarts, perhaps Ravenclaw is the place for you. You do value books and intelligence highly, though I do not believe these are most important to you.”

Aster glanced at the blue table, with what looked like an eagle on its flags. Roger seemed happy to be there and he had been nice, but for her, it didn’t feel right.

“I think I know the answer. Your true value is in your cunning, your ambition. You have honed these skills for your brother. You use your cunning to get things for him, to do things for him. It’s a combination of your intelligence and your bravery. I know exactly where to put you.” 

Aster took a deep breath in, looking at Charlie, who was smiling encouragingly at her. 

“SLYTHERIN.” The hat screamed.

The green table to her far left erupted in screams and applause and Aster smiled. She felt welcome and wanted. As she went to get up she looked back at Charlie, who gave her a thumbs up as Percy said something to him. She smiled back at him before hurrying to the green table. A lot of the students introduced themselves, and shook Aster’s hand, but it was all a blur. She sat down and turned back to the front as more students went through the sorting. 

“Adrian Pucey. SLYTHERIN.”

The second McGonagall removed the hat from his head, the boy leaped off the stool grinning and jogged over to the table, plopping down on the bench next to Aster. He stuck his hand out to her and she smiled, shaking it before saying “Aster Potter.” He shook his head at her.

“I know, you’re kind of famous here.” 

Aster had forgotten this, worried perhaps this was not a good thing. Did she really want everyone to know about her parents death before they even met her? 

“Don’t worry, I don’t care. My parents told me to steer clear of you and Gryffindor's so I’ll be making it my sole mission to become best friends with you and Gryffindor's, though once news of your sorting reaches the outside, I’m sure you’ll be placed on the list of acceptable alliances.” 

Aster smiled, replying, “I actually have some friends in Gryffindor, and some more that are likely about to be sorted into it, the Weasleys.”

Adrian’s smile widened.

“I’m going to be friends with Aster Potter and Weasleys, my parents are going to flip.” 

Aster wasn’t sure if this was meant to be positive or negative but before she could comment, she heard McGonagall call Fred’s name. 

“Fred Weasley.”

Fred strode up to the stool confidently and mere seconds after being placed on his head the hat screamed. 

“GRYFFINDOR.”

Fred hopped off the stool and strolled over to Charlie and Percy smiling and unsurprised. Aster wanted to shoot him a smile, but he didn't even look over, sitting next to another first year boy and sticking his hand out. She would congratulate him later. 

“George Weasley.”

George approached the stool with no nerves, though he probably had none. The hat took a bit longer with him, almost a minute before shouting. 

“GRYFFINDOR.”

George smiled, walking over to join his brothers, Percy and Charlie both clapped him on the shoulder as he passed. Aster was happy for them. Through dinner she kept trying to catch their eye, but they seemed very involved in the conversation at their table and didn't notice. She had a feeling it was a bit taboo to leave your own table at dinner and confirmed this with Adrian.

“You can sit at other tables at breakfast and lunch, but everyone tends to stick to their house at dinner, and especially on sorting nights, so the new students know who their house is. We can go over when the meals are over to talk to the Gryffindor's if you want?”

Aster smiled and nodded, glad she had a friend in her house already, especially one that seemed just as happy to be her friend. She turned her focus to the food in front of her, the flavors flowing over her taste buds, and her housemates. 

The older students were telling stories of sorting's gone wrong, apparently one girl from a long line of Ravenclaws got placed in Hufflepuff a few years ago and sat sobbing on the stool, refusing to move until the hat re-sorted her and the hat loudly stated, “I guess you are a Ravenclaw, you sure are as stubborn as one!” Aster was glad nothing like that had happened today, and glad she didn’t know much about any of the houses so she couldn’t be disappointed. She decided she was happy with her sorting. All her housemates seemed nice, especially Adrian, her first friend from her house. 

After an hour of talking with her new housemates and eating way too much food, people began leaving the Great Hall for their dormitories. 

Before Aster and Adrian could head over to the Gryffindor table however, Gemma Farley, one of the Slytherin prefects, stood at the other end of the table. “First Years follow me, I’ll show you to the dorm and tell you our password.” 

She looked at Adrian and he shrugged. “Guess we have to go, we’ll talk to your friends at breakfast.”

The two of them got up and followed after the rest of the first years. They passed by the other houses first years and Aster thought it seemed the twins turned away as she neared, but before she could dwell on it Adrian pulled her arm.

“Our dorms are in the dungeons, the best part is that everyone else has to rely on those moving staircases to get everywhere and we’re apparently the first to breakfast, that’s what my dad told me.” 

“Your dad was a Slytherin too?” Aster asked.

“My whole family has been Slytherins. Usually a family gets sorted into the same house. You’re sorted based on your personal values, and families usually share values.”

Aster wondered briefly if her sorting would have been different if her parents had lived, if she would be with the twins right now heading up the moving staircases towards a red lion dorm. She wondered how much her values differed from her parents. 

Adrian may have seen these thoughts etched on her face because he quickly backtracked. “It doesn’t always happen though. I have an aunt on my mom’s side who was a Hufflepuff. She’s really nice.”

Aster smiled at her friends and was about to respond when the group suddenly stopped.

“Welcome Home,” Gemma said as she opened the door to the Slytherin common room.

They entered into a green room, full of couches, chairs, tables, a fireplace, and Aster didn’t know where to look. 

“First year girls follow me!” 

Aster looked at Adrian. “See you in the morning I guess,” He said.

“See you tomorrow,” She responded before following Gemma and the other two first year Slytherin girls to their room. She had met them at dinner, but since they already knew each other and she had been talking to Adrian, they hadn’t spoken much. She knew their names were Marina and Delphine and they, like Adrian and most of the Slytherin’s, both came from long lines of Slytherins.

Gemma opened a door and guided the girls into the room. Three poster beds with green curtains sat there, each with a dresser next to it, with a desk at the foot of each bed. There was a door on the other side of the room that opened into their bathroom. 

Gemma turned, going to unpack her own stuff, and Aster turned to Delphine and Marina, who were already facing her. 

“We, um, want you to pick your bed,” Marina said in a soft voice. 

Delphine rolled her eyes and added, “We want to be friends with you, Slytherin girls have to stick together. We figured the best way to start our friendship was to let you get the first pick of the beds.”

Aster smiled, “Thanks, I don’t really have a preference though, I’ll sleep in any, if you guys have one you want you can take it.”

“Thank god,” Delphine replied, throwing her stuff onto the middle bed, “I really like sleeping next to windows and Marina here likes to sleep closest to the door, first out in a fire kind of thing I guess, so we were hoping you would want to sleep near the bathroom.”

Aster grinned and as the girls unpacked their bags, Delphine continued a steady monologue, with Aster and Marina jumping in every now and then. Aster liked this, it felt right, these girls, this room, Hogwarts. It felt like home.


	6. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster's first day of classes introduces her to some new faces.

September 2nd, 1989

-

Aster woke the morning of September 2nd sure her life had now truly begun. She was a witch. She had friends. She had a house, and housemates, and a home. She was happy, for the first time in a long time. She glanced around and saw her roommates were still sleeping, so she quickly changed and went into the common room. 

She smiled, looking around, realizing this was home and she liked it. There were two couches near the fireplace, and a smattering of chairs and tables around the room, some likely to be meant for studying, some with board games stacked on them. There were tapestries hung of past Slytherin and portraits. Aster sank into one of the couches, taking it all in. She had never had strong feelings about the color green, but now it felt right. She heard a noise behind her and turned to see a half-awake Adrian shuffling towards her.

“Someone seems excited to get to class,” He said with a smirk before yawning. 

“What are you even doing out of bed, you look like you're sleepwalking,” Aster returned with a laugh.

Adrian grinned and replied, “I knew you were disappointed we didn’t talk to the Gryffindor’s last night and I’m pretty excited to meet them myself. Figured if we got to breakfast early we could see them. Also, we get our schedules at breakfast and as much as I would like to put off going to classes, I would like to know exactly which classes I’m putting off and when.” 

“Good point, let’s get going.”

They trudged down the hall through the dungeons up to the Great Hall. There were a few students at each table, but none of the Weasley’s were there yet. Aster and Adrian headed to the Slytherin table, and Adrian rested his head on the table as they sat down.

“Slytherin first years? I am Professor Snape, your head of house. If you give me your first and last name, I’ll give you your schedules.” 

Adrian lifted his head and they turned to face the voice.

“Aster Potter and Adrian Pucey,” She stated for both of them.

Snape seemed a bit surprised and finally looked at the two children in front of him. He quickly recovered and handed them their schedules and Aster looked to see when she’d be able to talk to the twins. 

Aster Potter Schedule: First Year, Slytherin  
Monday :  
9:30-10:30 : Herbology with Ravenclaw  
10:45-11:45: Charms with Ravenclaw  
LUNCH  
1:30-2:30: History of Magic with Hufflepuff  
2:30-3:30: Transfiguration with Hufflepuff  
Tuesday:  
9:30-10:30: Herbology  
10:45-11:45: DADA with Gryffindor  
LUNCH  
1:20-2:30: Transfiguration  
2:30-3:30 Charms  
Wednesday:  
9:30-10:30: DADA  
10:45-11:45: Potions with Gryffindor  
LUNCH  
1:30-2:30 : Charms  
2:30- 3:30 : History of Magic  
12AM- 1AM : Astronomy with Hufflepuff  
Thursday:  
9:30-10:30: DADA  
10:45-11:45: Transfiguration  
LUNCH  
1:30-2:30: History of Magic  
2:30-3:30: Flying with Gryffindor  
Friday:  
9:30-10:30: Potions  
10:45-11:45: Potions  
LUNCH  
1:30-2:30: DADA  
2:30-3:30: Herbology  
12Am -1AM : Astronomy

“So we’re not with the Gryffindor's until tomorrow, but I guess we’ll be making a lot of friends in Hufflepuff,” Adrian murmured as he looked at his schedule.

“Guess you’ll just have to swing by and visit then Potter,” Charlie Weasley said as he sat down on the bench next to Aster. She smiled and hugged him.

Charlie held out his hand to Adrian. “Charlie Weasley, pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm a friend and honorary older brother to Aster here.”

Adrian grinned and shook Charlie’s hand. “Adrian Pucey. I woke up early with Aster just to meet you and your brothers. I’m not supposed to have Gryffindor friends so I want as many as I can get.” 

Charlie grinned at Adrian. “As long as your friends with Aster you’ll have all the Gryffindor friends you could ask for.”

Aster smiled, and suddenly wondered where the other three Weasley’s were. Before she could ask, Charlie said, “Fred and George are what I term late risers. Percy is gearing up to become a prefect so he tends to over involve himself in the first years business I’m guessing he is currently attempting to pull them out of bed.”

Aster smiled, knowing what it was like to try to wake the twins up for something they didn’t want to do. 

“Weasley, what are you doing all the way over here?”

The three of them turned to the source of the voice, a girl a few feet further down the Slytherin table.

“I didn’t think redheads showed their faces in enemy territory,” She said with a smirk.

“Liz!” Charlie said happily and rose to greet the girl with a hug.

“Aster, Adrian, this is Liz Tuttle,” Charlie said. “She’s good friends with Oliver Wood, one of my Quidditch teammates.” 

“I thought I was friends with you Charlie!” Liz responded good naturedly. 

Charlie smiled, “Aster here is family, and as her friend, Adrian is too. Keep an eye on them for me?” 

Liz smiled and nodded. “I won’t keep an eye on them like a babysitter, but a girl can always use more friends. What do you say?” 

She stuck both hands out, one towards Aster and one towards Adrian. The two of them looked at each other and grinned before shaking her hand. Charlie looked up as the door swung open and more students trickled in.

“Better get back, just wanted to check on you Aster. Nice to meet you Adrian. See you later Liz?” 

“Maybe the three of us will stop by Gryffindor later. We might be too busy bonding in the much better Slytherin common room, but we’ll try to make time for you Weasley.” 

Charlie shot a smile over his shoulder as he walked back to the Gryffindor table and Liz turned back to Aster and Adrian. Aster had completely forgotten about her desire to catch up with the twins this morning. She had a cool new friend in her own house and as more and more food appeared on the table, all thoughts other than eggs and bacon left her head.

\---

Herbology was difficult. Aster had never been big on plants and their professor didn’t seem to make much sense to her. It probably didn’t help that she and Adrian spent most of it discussing how cool Charlie and Liz were and if they were really going to the Gryffindor common room later. Charms was a bit more interesting, it was the magic Aster had wanted to learn after all. By the end of Charms, Aster and Adrian were starving, and thankfully, a delicious Hogwarts lunch awaited them. They sat with Liz, and some of Adrian’s roommates joined them. Aster didn’t really pay much attention to the conversation, choosing to focus on the food instead. As the bell rang and they got up to go to History of Magic, Adrian pulled her aside. 

“Hey, one of my roommates, Graham, has been sitting alone in all the classes so far, I said I’d sit with him in History of Magic, is that okay.”

Aster was surprised, first that she had a good enough friend that sitting together on the first day of classes was assumed, and second, that he cared enough to check with her before sitting with someone else.

“Of course, I can sit with someone else. Besides, if we sit together every class we’ll start to get sick of each other.”

Adrian grinned, “I knew you’d be okay with it, I just didn’t want to leave you hanging. Besides you would get sick of me long before I would get sick of you, so I’m basically doing you a favor.” 

They both laughed as they headed on to Professor Binns class. Since Adrian had pulled her aside they seemed to be the last two in the class and as Adrian joined his roommate at a table, Aster realized there was no one for her to sit with. She turned to sit at one of the empty tables as someone ran directly into her. She fell to the ground, and a hand quickly reached down to help her up.

“I’m so sorry, I was running late and then I fell so I figured if I stared at my feet I couldn’t trip, except I guess I didn’t take other people into account-”

Aster took the hand and stood.

“It’s okay. Interesting way to make friends but no harm done. I’m Aster.”

The culprit of her fall was a young boy, in yellow robes, Hufflepuff. She remembered what Tonks had told her about Hufflepuffs and grinned.

“Cedric, Cedric Diggory,” The boy said as he stuck his hand out to shake hers, although they had just let go of each other's hand, “Say, would you sit with me, I’ll explain why I was late. From what I’ve heard about Binns it’ll be more interesting than his lecture.” 

Aster nodded, and they went to sit together. Aster had originally been excited for History of Magic, until the Weasley children informed her Professor Binns was the most boring individual who had ever lived, and most likely the most boring ghost in existence. She had been excited to be taught by a ghost but quickly realized they were correct, and was glad Cedric had a story to keep her occupied.

“Okay, so I needed to use the bathroom during lunch, but my Prefect was telling us how often they change the password and how to find out what the new ones are, so I couldn’t leave. When lunch ended, I figured I had enough time. I decided I would run to the bathroom quickly before coming here. One of the kids in the hall told me how to get to the closest bathroom so I went there. Once I got in however, it was the girl’s bathroom,”

Aster giggled, quickly covering her mouth before Binns could hear. 

“Exactly, you get it, not the intended destination. So I turned to leave, and there’s a girl in front of me. Except she’s a ghost. She asked what I was doing in the girl’s bathroom and I apologized, stating it was a mistake and I was leaving and she started sobbing. She went on for five minutes about how no one ever wants to spend any time with her and I must have gone in for a joke and it took another five minutes to leave. I never even got to go to the bathroom, I had to run here and well, you know the rest. I bet no one could have a conversation with Myrtle without her breaking into hysterics.” 

“How much do you bet?”

“What?”

“Put your money where your mouth is Diggory, I’ll take the challenge.”

“I don’t think you really want to subject yourself to that Aster.”

“How much? I’ll do it after Transfiguration.”

Cedric contemplated for a moment, “I’ll bet three sickles you can’t get five minutes without her crying, but I’ll give you a galleon if you can manage an entire visit without her shedding a single tear.”

Aster shook his hand and grinned.

“Diggory, you should probably use the bathroom now though, Binns is going to lecture another forty minutes.”

Cedric nodded, “I don’t want to hear the lecture either, so it’s a win-win,” he said as he raised his hand.

“Mr. Diggory, do you care to answer my question?” Binns asked.

Aster’s eyes went wide, unaware a question had even been asked. 

“Of course Professor, the Soap Blizzard was in 1378. I was also wondering if I could use the restroom?”

“Excellent, five points to Hufflepuff, and go ahead but hurry back!”

Cedric shot a grin at Aster before he hopped up and walked out. 

\---

Transfiguration was fun, though it quickly became clear McGonagall would cut Aster no slack purely because of their personal relationship. McGonagall showed some more advanced techniques and said they would have to start with the transfiguration formula, but once they had that down they would be turning mice into snuffboxes. After Transfiguration, McGonagall asked Aster to stay behind. 

“How is Hogwarts treating you so far?”

“I love it. I have friends in almost every house, and the food is the best I’ve ever had.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. The first few weeks will do great to get you set in a routine. Of course, I am always here if you need anything.”

Aster smiled at her. 

“You should probably get going though, I believe Mr. Diggory and Mr. Pucey are waiting in the hall for you.”

Aster pulled McGonagall into a hug, which seemed to surprise the woman, before running out of the classroom to meet her friends. Adrian and Cedric were talking in the hall and as she came out, Adrian looked up and laughed.

“Aster you are about to lose three sickles. Moaning myrtle is legend, and she's called Moaning Myrtle for a reason.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Adrian shook his head, but they all headed to the bathroom. They ran into Charlie on the way, and when Adrian filled him in on what was happening he decided he had to tag along, after warning Aster there was no way she could win.

“You three stay here, listen for sobs, but don’t interrupt, that ruins the whole thing,” Aster directed before she entered the bathroom. The three boys nodded, still sure she would lose her money and never be tempted to enter a Hogwarts bathroom again.

Aster opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind her. 

“Hello, Myrtle?”

A ghost floated down from the ceiling stopping in front of Aster with a curious look on her face. 

“Who sent you? Are you just here to make fun of me too? That’s all they do,” Myrtle started to ramble on as she floated in a circle around Aster.

“Actually Myrtle, I wanted to talk to you, to help you, I have an idea.”

“Help me how, are you trying to rub it in that I’m dead?”

“No, Myrtle, of course not. I know you don’t like it when people make fun of you, and I would never do that. However, I have a plan, a plan for revenge.”

Myrtle stopped in front of Aster again, looking intrigued and not quite as sad.

“Revenge, how?” 

“Well, I assume those who treat you the worst are the boys, teenage boys can be so annoying.” 

Myrtle nodded and before she could add anything or get derailed, Aster continued, “So you need to target the boys, and I think I know how. You can splash the water in the toilets and the sink here right?”

Myrtle nodded. 

“Can you affect any water in the castle or just the bathrooms?”

“Any bathroom I want, I’ve never really tried anything else.”

“Okay I want you to do two things and I will wait here, hopefully you can do them quickly. First I want you to go see if you can affect other water, one of the fountains or a water glass perhaps. Second choose a boy or group of boys you want to target. Can you do that quickly?”

Myrtle nodded with a grin.

“Great, I’ll wait here.”

Myrtle flew off and Aster formulated the rest of the plan in her head. Her plan was for Myrtle to see the boys outside of the bathroom while she was out and chose them. Then she would invite them into the bathroom and Myrtle would flood it with water. They would never mess with Myrtle, she might cry less and Cedric would never accidentally enter the wrong restroom again.

Myrtle flew back in.

“I can only seem to use water in the bathrooms, but I can turn faucets on and splash. Also, there is a group of about eight boys outside the door and I want to get revenge on them, what kind of boys snoop on the girls bathroom!” 

Aster held in her laugh and was unsurprised the group had grown larger. She stepped up to Myrtle and whispered the rest of the plan, and Myrtle flew to hide near the faucets.

Aster went to the door. 

“Hey guys, come in, she's gone but there’s something weird in here you should see.” 

In came Adrian, Cedric, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, and two other boys Aster didn’t know. 

“There, over by the sinks. You can only see it if you stand right in front of the mirror, so everyone take a sink.”

The boys all went and stood in front of a sink and within seconds all hell broke loose. Myrtle turned on all the taps and soaked the boys before they could realize what was happening. 

“That’s what nasty creeping boys get!” Myrtle screamed with a laugh as she flew away.

The boys stood there in shock, before Cedric turned to Aster and laughed, “I can’t believe I have to pay three sickles and a galleon to get pranked!” 

The twins and Charlie argued over who was now ahead in the Prank War, while Percy said this was all highly inappropriate before he stormed out.

Adrian however, was of course using his time to become acquainted with as many Gryffindor's as possible. Aster walked over to where he stood with the two other boys and Cedric.

“Hey Aster, this is Lee Jordan, fellow first year, and this is Oliver Wood, third year and burgeoning Quidditch star.” 

I shook both boys hands, and the younger one, Lee smiled and said, “The twins don’t shut up about you blimey, they’ve been talking about your pranks all day so I guess it’s rather fitting this is how we meet.” 

Aster smiled, glad the twins hadn’t been ignoring her as she feared, it was only the first day anyways.

Oliver smiled and added, “Must be genetic, Charlie talks about you as much as his own siblings, swears you were born on a broom, too bad you weren’t a Gryffindor, the team could have used you.”

“Oi Wood, stop talking Quidditch for five minutes will ya?” Charlie said with a smirk as he walked over to join us, the twins trailing behind him. 

Fred was grinning and immediately jumped in, “Aster, thought we agreed-”

“-prank together, not prank each other-”

“-at least at Hogwarts, not at home, but here-”

“-feels a bit traitorous coming from one of our own.”

Cedric looked at Aster confused, “I didn’t know you were a Weasley”

“Biologically I’m not, my last name is Potter. The Weasley’s are the closest thing I have to family outside my brother though, I stayed with them this summer.”

“She’s as much a Weasley as any of us.” Charlie said with a smile and ruffled Aster’s hair. 

“More than some,” Fred said with a nod to the door Percy had stormed out of. Oliver sighed, “I’ll go deal with him, see you guys later. Nice to meet you three!”

Cedric waved at Oliver and looked at his watch, “I should head out too, I was supposed to meet my roommate ten minutes ago, this was well worth it though. See you in Transfiguration tomorrow!” 

As Cedric left, the five boys still standing in front of Aster were sopping wet. 

“Charlie isn’t there some kind of drying spell or something, I’d feel a bit bad if you all had to walk around like this all day.”

Charlie nodded, quickly drying all of the boys.

Fred looked up at Aster, “Just so you know, we are a bit hurt-”

“-not angry, just hurt-”

“-that it took you less than a day to replace us with a new best friend-”

“-not one but two new best friends!”

Aster laughed as Adrian seemed almost proud of this.

“You guys got Lee, I got Adrian and Cedric and now we can all be friends.”

Adrian grinned, adding, “Don’t worry, you guys still hold the number one position, she never stops talking about you.” 

Lee smiled and said, “Adrian here and I are going to start a support group for second choice friends.” 

Aster rolled her eyes as Charlie jumped in, “I’ll join, I fourth wheeled these three all summer!”

Adrian put on a professional voice and said, “I apologize Charles, but seeing as Aster talks constantly of you also, and I have now fallen victim to being your friend, you are indeed a first choice friend.” 

The twins began to speak and Adrian was clearly still getting used to the way they would ping-pong their sentences, as his eyes darted between the boys. As they all headed out of the bathroom he leaned over and whispered in Aster’s ear, “How do you know which is which?”


	7. What Do You Call A Trio When You Add Six More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster settles into life at Hogwarts with her friends.

End of September 1989

-

As the last week of September approached, Aster felt comfortable in the routine she had built with her friends. The twins and Lee had introduced her to two other Gryffindor's from their year, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, both of whom shared Oliver Wood’s obsession with Quidditch. Oftentimes, Aster, Adrian and Cedric would go to the Gryffindor common room and spend the evenings or weekends there, discussing Quidditch, pranks, or studying. Sometimes Charlie or Liz would make an appearance but more often than not their group stayed at a solid nine. They would eat meals together, usually at the Gryffindor table, go to the library together, and of course, play mock Quidditch games together. Oliver loved the mock Quidditch games, since all of their other friends were first years he had an excuse to play Quidditch outside of official games and practice. Charlie was also pretty sure Oliver was going to be captain once he left and he always called our mock games training for Oliver’s future captaincy. 

While all nine of them were friends, outside of their mini Quidditch games, it was rare to catch all of them together at once. Cedric was well-liked by most students, and had lots of friends in his own house. Adrian and Aster would sometimes stay in the Slytherin common room, hanging out with their roommates and housemates. Oliver was often busy with Quidditch, and Angelina and Alicia would often attend practice in an unofficial capacity, hoping it would increase their odds of being on the team one day. The twins and Lee did whatever struck them that day, sometimes attending Quidditch practice to observe, sometimes hanging out with Aster and Adrian, oftentimes planning pranks with whoever cares to join.

Aster was overwhelmed at first with how many people seemed to care about her. She went from just having her brother for nine years, to having all these friends, this honorary family. Her roommates became close with her, and their nights often ended late with secrets whispered into the wee hours of the morning. They were closer with the other Slytherins than she was and always had new house gossip to share. Adrian and Aster were pretty much attached at the hip, and in the rare moments they weren’t together he could be found with his roommates and Aster with the twins. 

The twins and Aster remained an impenetrable trio, it was as if three people shared one brain, but their friends didn’t mind. Lee was with the twins or Angelina and Alicia at all times, he could generally be seen laughing with friends at any time of the day and whenever Aster saw him in the hall he’d tell her a joke. Oliver was apt to stop her right in the hall and ask her thoughts on a Quidditch strategy or ask her to check on Charlie because they had a scrimmage game coming up and the whole team needed to be in top shape. Liz and Charlie would often sit with her and Adrian at breakfast. Cedric sat with her in all the classes they had together and they would tell stories throughout Binns class, and later on do dramatic reenactments of the historical events with their friends to make sure they didn’t fall behind. Eve was constantly carrying letter from Molly and Arthur for Aster.

On this particular day, they were reenacting the Gargoyle Strike of 1911 in the Gryffindor Common Room. Well, they were attempting to. Everyone wanted to be a Gargoyle, and their designated listener, Fred, had fallen asleep during class, so no one knew who exactly the Gargoyles were striking against. 

“Can’t find it anywhere in this bloody book, there's a quote about how they went against the union to strike and they were winning but it cuts off there,” George said as he flipped through the textbook, sprawled on the ground in front of the fireplace. 

“Well, if it said they were winning past tense, they probably lost in the end right?” Angelina asked, looking down at him from where she, Alicia, and Aster were lounging on the couch with their books open on their laps.

“I mean we know they were Gargoyles, they went on strike without approval from their union and they were winning up to a point, any question on a test we can figure out with that much information right?” Adrian added from his spot with Fred, Lee and Cedric at a nearby table, checking their own books for scraps of information.

“Good enough for me!” Fred said, slamming his book shut, standing up and walking towards the portrait hole.

“Guess it’ll have to be good enough since you slept through it!” Alicia snapped at him as she jumped up from the couch. As she stood, Charlie and Oliver entered the common room. Charlie, a natural tension diffuser, slipped himself onto the couch into Alicia’s vacant spot, Oliver sliding into an open chair nearby.

“The air in here feels hostile Oliver wouldn’t you say?”

“Sadly Charlie, I would indeed have to agree. Not feeling the usual team comradery in the common room today.”

Aster looked up with a smirk and replied, “Apologies captain, didn’t realize I joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I was under the belief I was underage and in the wrong house for that.”

“Good thing you’re not on the team I don’t take backtalk,” Charlie replied, fighting back a smile, “but what’s got you all riled up?”

“We all take turns paying attention to Binns lectures, to make sure our reenactments are accurate. We switch off so with eight of us and History of Magic three times a week, everyone gets a decent break from Binns droning. Except your dear brother Fred fell asleep on his day and the book doesn’t have anything useful on the Gargoyle Strike of 1911, so we're screwed if Binns does one of his infamous pop quizzes soon,” Lee replied.

“Why didn’t you just ask?” Oliver said.

They all looked at him a bit confused. 

“Charlie and I had to take that class too, I probably still have my notes from it somewhere, if I find them they’re yours.”

Aster grinned, “Oliver Wood, Quidditch Extraordinaire and Homework Hero, who would have thought.” 

Oliver smiled, “Also, that frees us up to finally play a full Quidditch game with Aster before dinner.”

“How would we play a full game, we make a little more than one team,” Aster asked.

Charlie grinned, “Don’t worry about that, you guys just show up on the pitch in thirty minutes and all will be revealed.”

With that, Charlie and Oliver got up and left the common room.

“Well then, best we prepare I suppose,” Fred said.

“Hopefully you can stay awake for Quidditch because if we’re on the same team and you mess up, all pranks are against you for the rest of the term,” Angelina said.

“I quite like that idea, I have a few I’ve been planning out to use on him…” George said, ducking when Fred threw his book at him. 

“Let’s strategize?” Lee suggested. 

“No, there’s eight of us and only seven players on a team, so even if seven of us play on the same team, one of us is the enemy,” Alicia responded.

After twenty more minutes of debate, they decided to just head down to the pitch. Charlie had Aster’s broom that the Weasley’s had gotten for her birthday hidden in his locker, all the other first years used school brooms. 

There where exactly fourteen people: Aster, Fred, George, Charlie, Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, Lee, Cedric, Adrian, Percy, Liz, Delphine, and Roger Davies.

Oliver stepped up, “Even though this game is for fun, we want to make it as fair as possible. I’ll be one team captain and Charlie will be the other. The teams are already decided. My team will be: myself as Keeper; Potter, Pucey and Davies as Chasers, Fred and Delphine as Beaters, and Cedric as Seeker.”

Charlie stepped up next to him, “That means I get Percy as Keeper; Angelina, Alicia, and Lee as Chasers, George and Liz as Beaters, and myself as Seeker.” 

“Each team gets ten minutes to strategize and then the game begins. We don’t want it to last forever so Charlie and Cedric, keep those eyes peeled please and thank you.” Oliver said, before the groups split off.

“Okay, here's the plan,” Oliver started as soon as his team assembled, “Fred and Delphine, you two have some serious strength and I’m sure anger between the two of you, channel that into the bludgers. Cedric, Aster told me you were training as a Seeker, and going up against Charlie, I’m just hoping you have some great training. I’ve played Keeper before, I’ll do my best. Potter. Pucey, Davies, score some goals. Let’s win.”

They all nodded at their own instructions, Fred and Delphine breaking apart to strategize further, as did Aster, Adrian and Roger. 

“Okay, if you don’t think you can make the shot get out of the scoring zone and pass, don’t take it if you can’t make it,” Roger said. 

Aster and Adrian nodded, and heard a whistle. They looked over to find Tonks standing in the middle of the field.

“As the referee for today’s game I want to see some good clean fun and I don’t want to have to explain any broken bones in the hospital wing folks!”

Charlie and Oliver stepped up to the center of the pitch, their teams standing behind them. They shook hands, and with another blow of the whistle, Tonks unleashed the equipment, and everyone entered the air. 

The first thing Aster realized was she could only focus on herself. She kept either Adrian or Roger in her view at all times, in case she needed to make a pass or they needed to pass off. Everyone else could have been on fire as far as she was concerned. She didn’t even know the score. She felt she became one with the sky, flying in between other players, under them, over them, almost into them. She had never understood her friend's obsession with Quidditch, but now she not only understood it, she felt it. She wanted to play this game. It felt right, the same way walking into the Burrow had felt right. She heard a whistle blow.

“That's game!” She heard Tonks scream from the ground. Aster had no idea who had won, she didn’t even keep track of her own goals. Everyone landed and suddenly Oliver and Adrian ran to Aster, picking her up and hoisting her above them . 

“Aster Potter MVP!” Fred shouted.

Tonks came over, “Are you sure you haven’t played before kid, because I would swear you’ve been training.” 

Once they put her down, she asked about the score as Roger, Cedric and Delphine made their way over. 

“Do you really not know?” Oliver asked in disbelief. 

“No. I kind of lost myself in the game. I only saw Roger and Adrian, I don’t know how many goals I made, let alone how many they made, or who caught the Snitch!”

“Aster, you scored ten goals, that's 100 points. Roger and Adrian each scored five, making our score 200. Cedric and Charlie were close on the Snitch, but Charlie got it in the end, getting 150 points for his team. Thanks to Fred and Delphine’s amazing Bludger skills, the other teams Chasers only scored four goals the whole game. We won by ten points, one goal.”

“It was a team effort then!” Aster insisted. “We should really be thanking Charlie for catching the Snitch while we were ahead.”

Delphine shook her head. “Aster you don’t get it. That game lasted fifteen minutes. You scored ten goals, of a total twenty for our team within fifteen minutes. You played that game better than most Chasers Slytherin has.”

Aster smiled, “It felt right playing the game. Credits due to Roger and Adrian too anyways, I couldn’t have done it without them,” she said.

The group all laughed and recounted the game as they headed to dinner, Aster still soaking in the feeling of being one with the air.


	8. What is a Statue Curse and How Do I Avoid It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and her friends start to wonder if Hogwarts is as safe as they've been told.

Early October 1989

-

“How does it even happen you reckon?”

“Well I imagine someone had to have done it, it’s called a curse for a reason, right?”

All anyone could talk about was the statue curse. A young male student, Aster had never met, had been found turned into a statue in the Clock Tower Courtyard. At first, people thought it was a prank his friends must have pulled, until Dumbledore had summoned the students to inform them of the powerful and malign nature of this curse. Beatrice Haywood, a second year Hufflepuff that Tonks was friends with, had found the boy. 

After that everyone started walking in pairs, not even venturing to the bathroom alone. A few days later, an older Gryffindor girl had been found petrified. Professor Sprout had brewed Mandrake Restorative Draught, but it had no effect against the curse. No one had been caught, but it had been weeks since the Gryffindor girl had been found, and most hoped that whoever was behind it had stopped. 

The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Rakepick had been on the run and everyone figured she was most likely beholden it. She had been a notorious curse-breaker, part of the reason Dumbledore recruited her. The year before she had been a mentor to Bill Weasley, training him in curse-breaking. She had used the Cruciatus Curse on a student before aligning herself with a group called “R”, who were after the treasures of the Cursed Vaults. She disapparated and no one had seen her since. 

“Where’s Cedric anyways?” Fred asked.

Their group of friends had gathered near the Black Lake to do some homework. Aster had come with Adrian, but Delphine and Marina had opted for the library. Fred and George had brought Lee, Angelina, and Alicia, but Oliver and Charlie had Quidditch practice. Cedric had said he would meet them after he ran to the hospital wing, but it had been ages. 

Suddenly, Cedric was running towards them, a terrified look in his eyes.

“Pomfrey,” is all he managed to get out before he started panting.

“Did you run all the way here from the Hospital Wing to say you fancy Pomfrey?” George joked, before seeing Cedric’s face. 

“What’s up Ced?” Aster asked, more than a little concerned.

“It’s Pomfrey. I went to check and see if they had figured anything out for those kids, and she-” He stopped to catch his breath.

Their friends joined together, tightening their circle.

"What Ced?" Aster asked, the fear evident on his face. 

“They got her." He managed. 

"She’s a statue. I went to Dumbledore and he's on it, but if they could get Pomfrey- '' He let the thought go unfinished.

Everyone was thinking the same thing. 

If they could get Pomfrey, if the professors weren’t safe, what did that mean for them? 

“What did Dumbledore say?” Angelina asked.

“Just that I was good to go to him first and that they were doing all they could.”

The friends all exchanged uneasy glances. 

“Wasn’t the DADA professor a curse-breaker? Rakepick, right?” Alicia asked quietly.

“Yeah, but she’s gone, what good could she do?” Adrian replied.

“Not good, bad. She ran off after she got caught using the Unforgivables and some other sketchy stuff right? You have to be good at curses to be a curse-breaker.” Lee said.

“She taught Bill, actually she almost killed him too,” Fred started,

“-he says part of the reason he became a curse-breaker is to learn to become better than her. She got away and he wants to be the one to stop her,” George finished. 

“Let’s all double down on not going anywhere alone. Even to professors, no one is safe anymore.” Aster stated.

Her friends nodded, but they were all concerned, if it kept happening, how long before it was one of them?

Roger Davies passed by with some of his Ravenclaw friends and Aster suddenly waved him over. He said something to his friends and jogged over.

“How have you guys been?” He asked with a smile.

“Not so great Roger,” Aster said. 

The group filled Roger in on what had happened.

“I mean, I was worried after the two students, but Pomfrey,” Roger replied dumbfounded.

“We’re going to institute a little buddy system thing, the school will be making it a rule now anyways, no doubt. But we figured with you involved too, we hit every house.” Cedric explained. 

Roger nodded. “I’ll spread the news and the advice, though I suppose most have already been using the buddy system.”

He glanced back at his friends, waiting for him by the building.

“Well have a good time until I see you next, and hopefully next time we see each other it’s good, another quidditch game perhaps.” 

They all nodded and said their goodbyes, watching him walk back to his friends and start telling them. 

“Is it bad I don’t want to go back inside now?” Alicia asked.

“That’s the thing, they’ve happened outside too. Hogwarts is supposed to be safe, but I doubt any of us will feel safe even in our beds tonight,” Adrian replied. 

“We should split off, go let our housemates know,” George said.

“C’mon Ced, Adrian and I will walk you back to the Hufflepuff dorms first,” Aster said and they all got up and disbanded back into their groups. 

Aster looked back at where they’d been so carefree a few minutes ago and wondered if maybe everything would have been better for her if she had never come here at all. 

“Makes you glad, doesn’t it?” Cedric said.

“Glad?” Aster asked, confused.

“That we all have each other, mainly thanks to you. Without you I doubt any of us would be friends with Adrian, and I probably wouldn’t be hanging out with Gryffindor's either. I doubt any of us would be friends with Roger.”

Aster considered this. “I guess it does. I never considered it that way.” 

Cedric and Adrian kept talking, but Aster decided she wouldn’t let herself think of it again. Her life was bettered by her friends here, and theirs by her. And she needed to be here, to make it safe for Harry one day.


	9. Just Like Your Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster discovers where her talent for Potions comes from.

October 30 1989

-

Aster was doing amazing in Potions. She was doing well in all of her classes, but something about Potions just made sense to her, like a second language she understood innately. Aster sat with Adrian in Potions and they benefited greatly. He once joked he just sat back and Aster did all the work, but there was more truth to the statement than exaggeration. Aster knew what to do and how to do it, she didn’t understand why she should make her friend attempt to do things, and likely do them incorrectly, when she could just do them right the first time around. 

If Professor Snape had noticed Aster doing all the work, he hadn’t mentioned it. He didn’t punish Slytherins, so he tended to ignore most of what they did so he could pretend he didn’t catch the negative. Adrian paid enough attention to be able to write the papers with minimal assistance, but if things continued this way the rest of their years at Hogwarts, Adrian wouldn’t even be able to brew a simple Sleeping Draught after graduation. She worried a bit for him when she learned there was a practical part of their final exams, but he figured if he just watched her, he’d get it mostly right.

Today they were brewing Pompion Potion, which Aster viewed as Snape’s acknowledgement of the fact Halloween was around the corner. Adrian was pretending to pay attention, knowing Snape would make someone test one of the potions, and it was likely his and Aster’s to be tested, because it was the one most likely to work. Though Snape always targeted the Gryffindor’s, Adrian always figured it couldn’t hurt to look like he was active in the potion making process. 

Fred and George were laughing across the room, putting ingredients in their cauldron that probably weren’t written in the textbook. Lee was behind them with another Gryffindor named Kenneth Towler, though they seemed to actually be trying. Alicia and Angelina looked up towards the twins table a bit concerned, everyone was sure one of these days their cauldron would explode and everyone in the room would have to pay the consequences. 

“What exactly is Pompion Potion?” Adrian whispered to Aster as Snape hovered near the twins. 

“When you drink it, your head temporarily turns into a pumpkin.”

“How temporarily?”

“Depends how strong it is.”

“How strong are you making it?”

“Strong enough Snape will be satisfied when he makes one of the twins drink it, but not strong enough they won’t be able to eat dinner,” Aster replied. “Snape’s looking, crush the Flitterby Moth into a pulp and add it to the cauldron, then I’ll stir the contents clockwise until it turns green.”

Adrian took the Moth and crushed it until it resembled what he would call a pulp and dropped it in the cauldron. 

Aster stirred clockwise, and sure enough, it turned green.

“Now grind Bouncing Bulb with a mortar and add it to the cauldron. I’ll stir counter-clockwise until it turns red.”

Adrian ground the bulb and carefully dropped it in the cauldron. 

Aster stirred counterclockwise and within a minute, it was red.

“You make it seem easy you know.”

“It is easy for me Adrian. Slice the foxglove and add it to the mixture. I’ll stir clockwise until it turns orange.”

Adrian cut the foxglove, quickly dropping it into the cauldron and backing away. 

He trusted Aster’s instructions, but didn’t trust he hadn’t somehow messed them up.

She stirred clockwise and suddenly the potion was orange.

“Are you complete Ms. Potter?”

Aster looked up to see Snape in front of her table.

“Well, I have finished the potion as it is described in the textbook, but to activate it, you actually need to use the Melofors Jinx.”

Snape nodded. “Five points to Slytherin.”

Snape performed the Jinx, sealing the potion as usable. He took a vial and filled it from Aster and Adrian’s cauldron. 

Then he looked over to the Gryffindor side of the room, scanning for today's victim.

“Ms. Spinnet,” he said.

Adrian looked up with wide eyes.

“Actually Professor,” Adrian said, “I was hoping I could test out the potion today.”

“You were, were you Mr. Pucey.”

Snape stared down at Adrian and Aster was worried he’d make them both do it, and make one of them have the twins.

“Very well then. Ms. Spinnet you may remain seated.”

Alicia looked at Adrian, but he just stared into the cauldron in front of him.

“Hope you were right about the strength, I was really looking forward to dinner tonight,” he said before taking the container Snape had filled and downing it. 

Within seconds his head became a pumpkin. Most students laughed, but Aster was not in a laughing mood, and looked back at Alicia, who seemed torn between grateful this wasn’t her and embarrassed Adrian had taken the fall for her. It was sure to only come back on her later, the next potion he makes them test might now be this easy to recover from.

“Class dismissed. Ms. Potter please stay behind so you can guide Mr. Pucey here to the Great Hall.”

The room emptied, and Aster nodded Alicia to leave too, they would meet her outside.

“Mr. Pucey, I recommend not getting too close to Gryffindor’s, lions may not eat snakes, but they can kill them." Snape said with a sneer. 

Then he turned to Aster. 

And Ms. Potter, you are just like your mother in Potions, excellent. Just don’t follow her path in your personal life.”

Aster nodded, not understanding or liking what she was hearing, and guided Adrian into the hall. 

Alicia and Lee were waiting for them. 

“I told the twins and Angelina to go on. I figured the less people the better but Lee stayed, you know, buddy system and all.”

Lee nodded, “How long is he going to be like this?”

“I made it pretty weak, so it should wear off between here and the Great Hall.”

Alicia looked at Adrian, “If it doesn’t I’ll go to the Common Room with him, I don’t think he would want more people to see him like this.”

Aster and Lee nodded and the four began to walk towards the Great Hall in near silence, Alicia guiding Adrian.

“Don’t know if I can drink pumpkin juice at dinner, does that count as cannibalism now?”

Aster smiled and looked over at Adrian, who had just turned back.

“I’m not sure if I should slap you or thank you,” Alicia said to him.

“No slap or thanks needed, I just took it for fun. Wanted to see if Aster is as good as everyone says. Shocker, she is.” 

They all laughed, and headed in to dinner, the Great Hall newly decorated with pumpkins.


	10. Quaffles and Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster decides to hone her Quidditch skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite what is shown in the film, James Potter was canonically a Chaser.

Early November 1989

-

While Aster had played a few mock Quidditch games with the Weasley’s over the summer and some with her friends since arriving at school, she didn't quite get it. Her friends harbored an obsession for the game, yet it lacked logical sense. The game was simple enough to follow, but the scoring was weird and Aster did not understand her friend's intense dedication to the sport. Angelina and Alicia told her this would all change once she played her first real game. Now, however, in the weeks since their scrimmage, Adrian’s words had been ringing in her ears. 

They had been replaying the game in one of the conversations over breakfast when Adrian informed Aster of something that would become a personal mission. 

“I’ve never even played a real game!” Aster added, proud of her moves.

“And you never will,” Adrian said. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, you keep saying you don’t think you would want to play until now, it doesn’t matter, we’re Slytherins. No girl has ever played on the Slytherin Quidditch team.”

“Why not?”

Adrian shrugged, “I don’t think there’s any official rules on it. It’s just tradition at this point I guess. You couldn’t even try out until second year and Flint’s going to be captain then. He’s only going to be a fourth year and it’s nearly unheard of but, everyone knows it’s going to happen. He’s ruthless, I doubt he’d break tradition.”

“What if I make him?”

“What do you mean, make him?”

“I’ll get trained by the best, Ollie and Charlie. I’ll become ruthless if I have to. If I’m good enough, he has to give me a spot, right?”

“I don’t know, Aster-”

“I’m going to try Adrian, someone has to.” 

Adrian shrugged, knowing by now there was nothing to gain by trying to stop Aster on a mission. That had been a few days ago. Now it was Saturday and Aster was ready to jump start her mission. She had done some deep digging on the Slytherin team. Marcus Flint, who was tapped for captain next year, was a Chaser, but the other two Chasers were graduating. Seeker seemed secure, as did Keeper. Beaters needed to be strong, and Aster wasn’t planning to bulk up just to make the team on a spot she didn’t want to play. Adrian wanted to go out for Chaser next year, and so would she.

She had gotten up early, knowing Oliver woke at 5 every morning for a run and would be in the Great Hall for breakfast no later than six. She woke Marina, knowing the girl was cheerier in the mornings then Delphine. She told her she only had to stay with Kate until Oliver arrived. They walked in, the first to arrive, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. 

Aster pulled her Potions book from her bag and began to study while she waited. She was studying strength potion, knowing they needed to make it this upcoming week. Aster had shown a surprising aptitude for potions, and liked to get a bit ahead so she wouldn’t lose her edge. Marina, who was shaping up to be top of the class in Herbology, flipped through a book on magical plants.

“Hope you’re not planning any illegal love potions there Potter, though I don’t know why else one would willingly open their potions book outside of class.”

Aster looked up and saw Oliver walking toward her with a grin on his face. As he sat down, Marina nodded to him as she left, and he nodded back. 

Aster would have to lecture him about being alone with everything going on, but now was not the time.

“Just doing it for you Wood, figured no one will be crazy enough to date you without consuming one, so I thought I’d cook you a batch to hand out to unsuspecting Quidditch fans.” 

He sat on the bench next to her and grabbed a piece of toast off her plate before peering into the book.

“Strength potion, interesting.”

“Yeah, I thought I could brew it for you and you might become good at Quidditch.” Aster shot back.

Oliver grabbed his chest in feigned shock, “You wound me Aster, I thought we were friends. Also if you’re about to ask someone to teach you to play Quidditch, perhaps don’t insult their skills first.”

“How did you know I was going to ask you to play Quidditch?:”

“Saw Pucey in the halls yesterday and he asked if he could join the lessons I got clued in. Of course, who else would you ask, I am the best.”

Aster rolled her eyes, “Okay then, let’s go.”

“Now? Isn’t Pucey still asleep?”

“Trust me, you do not want to wake Adrian before he has to be, he’ll hex you right into the Hospital Wing. We can do it later too, after your real practice if that works for you?’

“Works for me, the more Quidditch the better, but let me fuel first Potter.” 

Oliver filled his plate high with eggs, toast, and bacon and seemed to Aster to be eating excruciatingly slow, so she returned to her potions book. 

After Oliver had his fill of breakfast, he and Aster headed to the Quidditch Pitch, but she left a note at the Slytherin table to let Adrian know where they where going. Her broom was in the Gryffindor changing room, Charlie let her stash it in his locker. After they had both grabbed their brooms and headed out Oliver turned to her.

“So what position do you want to learn?” 

“Chaser.”

“Why Chaser?”

“It’s the position with the greatest turnover in Slytherin House. It’s also what Adrian is best at, and if we work well together, there’s a higher chance I’m allowed on the team. I can’t do Seeker, besides Terence Higgs has the position locked up for the next few years at least. I don’t have the strength to be a Beater, and no offense Ollie, Keeper is too boring for me.”

“None taken, you want to be in the action. Also you’ve given this some thought obviously. Let’s let some Quaffles go, I’ll play Keeper, you see how many you can get past me.”

Aster nods and after she took a Quaffle, they both took off. Oliver went straight to the goal, but Aster circled the field a few times. She’d never seen Oliver play a real game, so she doesn’t know his weaknesses yet. She threw about twenty at him, five making it through, before they landed for a break. 

“That was good Aster. Considering this is one of the first times you’re really trying, against someone like me, who has played their whole life, that's good. Besides, we have a year to train you before you try out, you can only get better.”

“Oi, you can’t be playing Quidditch without me!” 

Aster and Oliver turned to see Adrian and Charlie approaching. 

“Sorry Adrian, early starts aren’t exactly your thing.”

“You can make up for it by becoming good enough that when tryouts come around next year, you’re so good he has to let you on the team. What position are you going for?”

“Chaser.”

Adrian grinned, “We’ll be the dynamic duo, let’s go.”

Oliver, Adrian and Aster went back up in the air, one Quaffle for the two of them. 

They practiced passing and some maneuvers to get past Oliver. With Adrian there, ten of twenty shots got past Oliver. Charlie shouted advice from the ground, claiming they had no current need for a seeker. 

After about two hours of practice, Charlie called them down.

“Real practice soon Wood, lunch first though.”

Oliver nodded, “You two together is an asset, Flint would have to be blind to ignore, especially after more practice. Every Saturday and Sunday, I’ll train you as soon as you get up. Maybe we can train over breaks too, we’ll figure it out. I want to play you two fair and square on the field in a real game next year.”

Aster and Adrian smiled, before Charlie added, “Of course, Aster has the family quidditch talents.”

Aster rolled her eyes, “Sometimes I think you forget I’m not really a Weasley.”

“No, your dad, your real dad, James. He was a Chaser too.”

Aster smiled to herself. Maybe she didn’t have to worry about what her parents would think of her. 

“Also, I’m not getting up earlier than eight for practice, I would like that on the record,” Adrian said as they all headed in to lunch.


	11. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and her friends do Secret Santa.

December 1989

-

Aster was not a holiday person. She felt this was self-explanatory, given she had never truly celebrated one, just observed as Dudley celebrated them. She hadn’t discussed the holidays with McGonagall, but the way she saw it, she'd have to be attached to McGonagall’s side the whole break. While no other students or professors had been the victim of a statue curse, the culprit had still not been found, so the buddy system was still in place. With all of her friends going home for Christmas, she would have to spend it with her godmother. It wasn’t the idea of spending the holidays with McGonagall that had her in a foul mood, more the idea of two weeks without her friends. 

She could tell the bitter mood was not well hidden, as even Oliver and the twins hadn’t been messing with her recently. The only highlight of her holidays was the Secret Santa her friends were doing. She’d gotten her and Adrian’s roommates to put their names in too, and Tonks had gotten another Hufflepuff they and Liz were friends with to join. Aster had pulled Charlie’s name and had convinced McGonagall to go into Hogsmeade and get him two things. One was a book on magical creatures, specifically dragons. Charlie only had one more year at Hogwarts, and had been trying to figure out where he could go to study dragons afterward. The second thing was a jumper Liz had seen in a shop that had a dragon’s egg stitched into it, but when the cold reached a certain temperature, the egg hatched and a stitched dragon flew around the jumper. She couldn’t wait to give them to him, knowing she had done good.

She was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room on the couch with Marina and Delphine, while Delphine was complaining about the impending holidays at home. Adrian had been with them, but when Miles and Graham entered, he had gone to join them at their table. 

“I mean I’m sure they’ll smother me, so I’d welcome a change. Are you sure you don’t want me to stay Aster, I would be more than happy to skip out on the festivities.” 

Aster smiled at the girl, knowing she was being sincere. Delphine and Marina had both invited her to their homes for the holidays too, though both had also admitted that though she was a Slytherin, Aster Potter would not be the most welcome house guest. 

“I’ll be fine Delphine. It’s you two who have to worry, I’ll catch up to you in DADA and Marina in Herbology over the break and end up top of the classes.”

Delphine and Marina laughed at this, while Aster was decent at DADA, Delphine had a natural talent, and Aster could not seem to wrap her head around Herbology.

“Potter!” Adrian shouted from the other side of the room.

Aster looked up at him as Delphine sighed, “Thank god it’s time, I can only talk about my family so long you know Pucey!”

Aster stifled a laugh at the idea of there being any limit to Delphine’s ability to speak.

“Time for what exactly?”

Adrian approached and shot a look at Delphine, who only shrugged in response.

“Time for us to go before we’re late,” He said, opening the portrait hole and waiting for Aster to follow.

Aster knew better than to try and get it out of Adrian, she was pretty sure he could withstand most forms of torture without letting a secret out. Some of his points in the Prank War couldn’t be traced and he refused to disclose the pranks he had committed that he hadn't been caught for. She could tell they were heading to the Gryffindor Common Room, but didn’t quite know why. The twins and Angelina and Alicia where watching Oliver and Charlie’s Quidditch practice. 

He stopped shortly outside of the Gryffindor Common Room.

“I need help.” 

“Help in the Gryffindor Common Room?”

“No, but I couldn’t have anyone hear. It’s about Secret Santa. I have Alicia and I have no idea what to get.”

“Alicia? You’re having trouble with Alicia? Get her a book on quidditch or a broom kit or something.”

“No, that’s not personal enough. I worry sometimes they only see me as your friend and not their friend, all the Gryffindor's. This is my chance to prove I’m their friend too.”

“Adrian, you know none of them think that!”

“I know, it’s in my head, but even if it’s just myself I have to prove it to, I need to.” 

“Okay, do you have any ideas?”

“Well, I had one, but it’s too late now. We exchange gifts tomorrow. There's no way I could get it for her and I’m worried it would be too much anyways.”

“Just tell me what it is Adrian and we’ll figure it out.”

“Well, you know, Alicia really likes Charms, and is even reading more advanced textbooks for fun. Liz told me on the last Hogsmeade trip there was this box set, first edition of all The Standard Book of Spells books, everything she will need and could hope to learn.”

“Adrian, that’s perfect.”

“I just thought it might be too much, what if she thinks it's too much? That’s seven books! I have no way to get it before tomorrow anyways.”

“Adrian, give me the money, I’ll make it happen.”

Adrian looked doubtful, but they headed back to their dorms, and Adrian handed Aster a bag of coins.

“Stop looking at me like that, you think you’d have some confidence in me by now.”

“I know you’ll be able to do it Aster, it’s the how I’m lost on.”

“I have to keep some of my secrets Pucey, how else will I remain the famous mysterious other Potter sibling?”

Adrian laughed, and Aster checked the clock.

“Dinner time, let’s head out.”

\---

At dinner Aster stopped to talk with Liz and McGonagall, exchanging words with both and a bag of coins with one. She went to bed knowing the books would be in Adrian’s possession in the morning. 

\---

Aster entered the common room the next morning with Charlies gifts in her hands, both wrapped in Snitch wrapping paper. Adrian was on the couch with a package wrapped in quaffle wrapping paper. 

“I don’t know how you did it, but I think by now I know better than to ask.”

Aster shot him a smirk as they headed off to meet everyone in the Great Hall. Since there were students from three Houses involved they figured the best place to trade gifts was outside the Great Hall before breakfast. 

She and Adrian arrived to find everyone other than the twins waiting. They ran up a few seconds after she had arrived with Adrian.

“What kind of order do we do this in?” asked Penny Haywood, a friend of Tonks.

“I’ll start by giving my gift, and then whoever receives the gift gives their gift next, how does that sound?” Charlie said.

Everyone nodded their agreement and Charlie handed Marina a gift bag.

She opened it and pulled out some knitting needles and wool.

“You were talking the other day about how you were knitting for your family for Christmas and your needles broke so I figured it was fitting.”

Marina smiled and hugged Charlie. She then gave Miles his gift, a book on famous Keepers. 

“You said you want to be the Keeper eventually, and you have to learn from the best.”

Miles had Fred, and gave him frog-spawn soap from Zonko’s gift shop.

“Just please don’t use it on me, ya’know?” 

Fred had Delphine, and he gave her her own Beater’s bat.

“I know Slytherin doesn’t let girls on the team, but you’re good, and it’s green with a snake and it was on sale, it’s okay if you hate it.”

After telling Fred she liked the gift, and was going to beat him with it if he kept apologizing, Delphine gave Lee his gift, Dungbombs from Zonko’s joke shop. 

“Wreak havoc upon these halls,” she said with a grin.

Lee pulled a gift bag from behind him and handed it to Adrian. It was a Gryffindor jumper with Pucey stitched onto the back.

“I know house loyalty, you can never wear it, but I just wanted to let you know, you’re as close to honorary Gryffindor as one gets.”

Adrian smiled, tried to not show how much this meant to him. Aster knew he’d wear it, not in front of anyone, but he would.

Adrian fumbled the package in his hands, almost dropping it before handing it over to Alicia. 

She opened it and gasped. 

“I know you already have the first one and if you don’t like it I can return it-” Adrian began.

“Not like it- Adrian this is perfect!” Alicia said and she pulled him into a hug. Adrian blushed and when she let go he attempted to look un-phased. Alicia, still grinning, handed a package over to Graham, a quidditch broom kit.

“I heard you're trying out next year, and when Gryffindor beats you I want it to be fair and square so keep your broom in great condition,” she said with a grin.

Graham nodded with a smirk and handed George a bag with Hiccough Sweets from Zonko’s in it.

“Just warn me if they end up hiding in plain sight somewhere,” he said and George nodded with a grin, ideas already forming on what to do with them.

George handed Angelina a round wrapped gift, which ended up being a Quaffle.

“I saw it at Spintwitches when Fred got Delphine her bat and I figured this way you can practice even when the school gear is locked up.”

Angelina grinned, giving the Quaffle a toss before turning to Percy. She gave him a gobstones set.

“George told me you’re quite the gobstones enthusiast, but you didn’t own your own set, so I figured this was perfect.”

Percy was obviously fighting opening the set right then and there to play, and turned to Tonks. He had gotten them a nameplate that said Tonks.

“I know how you are about your name, and I know you don’t really have anywhere to put a nameplate, but-”

Tonks grinned, “I’ll bring it to all my classes and put it on my desk, this is perfect!”

Tonks then turned to Aster. They handed her a bag. There was an advanced potions book and some sugar quills from Zonko’s.

“I would have gotten you prank gear, but from what I’ve seen, you don’t need it. I also know you’ve been doing well in potions so I thought you might appreciate some more advanced work.”

Aster grinned and hugged Tonks before handing Charlie his gifts.

As he opened the first one his eyes went wide. 

“Dragon Breeds and Where to Find Them! This just came out”

“It came out exactly three days ago,” Aster replied with a smile.

He pulled out the jumper and grinned at it.

“Cast a cooling warm on it real quick,” Aster told him.

He looked at her quizzically, but did as she said and the whole group watched as the dragon hatched and flew around the jumper. 

“You're officially my favorite sibling Aster, this is amazing. Guess I shouldn’t expect anything from you Christmas Day.” 

“I’d have to be with you on Christmas day for that Charlie, so I find it wholly unlikely.”

“Did you decide not to come?” Charlie asked with a frown.

Aster looked confused and Fred jumped in, “Aster, you’re invited to the Burrow for Christmas-”

“-we just never said anything because we figured it was assumed. McGonagall cleared it and everything.” George finished.

Aster grinned, pulling all four of the brothers into a hug.

“I’ll go next since we circled back,” Roger said.

He took out a bag of Dungbombs. “Peeves, this is for you.”

Peeves flew over, grabbing the Dungbombs with a gleeful look in his eye.

“Ah, yes and I have something for you too, less tangible though. I will not prank you until at least this time next year.”

Roger looked relieved, “Thanks, I appreciate it.” 

Cedric stepped up. “Since we’ve circled back without finishing again, I’ll give Wood his gift next.”

He handed Oliver a small wrapped box, that looked like a mini Quidditch pitch.

“It’s a charmed miniature, so you can run plays and different maneuvers on here to see how they work or show your team what you want them to do. I know you want to be captain one day,” Cedric explained.

“I could almost cry,” Oliver said, fully absorbed in his Quidditch set. 

“Ollie, you have to give out your gift now,” Aster reminded him, nudging him out of whatever play he had been imagining running. He handed Penny Haywood a gift bag, but was obviously still focused on his own gift.

“Butterbeer mix? I love butterbeer Ollie how did you know?” Penny asked, batting her eyelashes. 

Aster held in a laugh at Oliver’s pure obliviousness, staring at his gift from Cedric again. Penny either didn’t notice or chose to ignore Oliver’s lack of interest and gave Liz a wrapped gift. It was the same advanced potions book that Tonks had gotten Aster.

Liz thanked Penny and turned to Aster, “We can work on brewing the potions together!”

Liz then handed Cedric his gift, An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration. 

He grinned and flipped it open as everyone gathered their gifts and entered the Great Hall. Aster smiled as she looked around her at her friends, all perusing their own gifts. She sat down next to Liz, happy and content at the Slytherin table, pulling out their potions books to look through together.

After breakfast, Charlie pulled Aster aside.

"Is it about the gift, oh god did you hate it?" She asked. 

"No, it's for you. I know it can't be easy spending the holidays without Harry, or just not being able to see him in general, and I've noticed lately you've been down and I figured that was why."

Aster smiled, "Thanks. It's just, we were all we had and I have you guys now, but he has nothing, and it's hard to think about. That's why I don't talk about it much, only with Adrian really."

"Well, if you ever want to talk, I solemnly swear I am capable of keeping a secret."

"Thanks Charlie, it means a lot."

They returned to the rest of their friends, sitting at the Great Lake using their new gifts, and Aster felt right at home.


	12. A Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts mourns a loss.

End of December 1989

-

“The bravest thing one can do is sacrifice oneself for others. Rowan Khanna was a brave soul, and died the most noble death one can. I will not waste words on the killer of this child, they will be brought to justice. There are many ways grief forms and shows itself, and this is not something individuals, or Hogwarts as a community will recover from quickly. It was Rowan’s dream to one day become a Hogwarts professor, and Hogwarts will honor her legacy with every student that comes through its doors. Lessons have been cancelled until the holiday break begins, to give students time to grieve. Now, if everyone could please raise their wand, for Rowan.” 

Dumbledore stepped back from the podium and raised his own wand, prompting everyone else in the room to do the same. 

Aster raised her own wand, taking it in. 

She had not known Rowan, but she knew those who did. Liz had been close with Rowan in their younger years at Hogwarts, and the two had drifted apart, now never to come together again. Charlie knew her well, he had been good friends with her and they shared an interest in the study of magical creatures. Tonks had been friends with her, as had Ben Copper, one of Cedric’s close friends. Aster tried to imagine what she would do if this happened to one of her friends, but she couldn’t. Grief isn’t something you can imagine when you aren’t feeling it. 

Alicia had been right after all, Professor Rakepick had been behind the statue curse. While curse-breakers had come and reversed the effects, it had taken weeks, and the victims would never truly be the same. Madame Pomfrey said if she stayed in one position too long she feared paralysis would kick in. 

Most of the story was still unknown, and would likely remain that way to most of the students, Aster suspected. Rowan, Merila Snyde, Ben Copper, and another student had been in the Forbidden Forest. While they were there, dementors showed up, circling the group, before Rakepick arrived. She had apparently cast a Patronus to rid the dementors before dueling the students on her own. 

Many believed she had a grudge against these students specifically, though Aster did not know the details, Charlie knew these students had been mentored by Rakepick, along with his brother. Rakepick cast a Killing Curse, intending to hit Ben, before Rowan jumped in front of it. Rakepick had gotten away, and the students who had witnessed their friend's death had to carry her body back to the castle. 

The next few days before break in the castle were bleak. No one discussed the holidays, smiles were rare, the prank war was shelved, and with no classes to distract them, all anyone thought or talked about was Rowan Khanna. Aster had never seen Charlie act like this, it worried her to see her friend who had always been there for her, and she didn't know how to return the favor.

“How do we even talk to him?” Fred asked one day when they were all in the Gryffindor Common Room, after Charlie spent yet another full day in his dorm room alone.

“I’ve never lost someone, I can’t say I understand, no one wants to hear I’m sorry. He’s our brother, we're supposed to know what to do,” George added from his spot next to Fred on the floor.

“It’s the same way with Ben,” Cedric sighed, “he barely leaves his room other than to eat, I’ve been spending more time in the Gryffindor Common Room waiting for him to show his face than I’m spending anywhere else.” 

“I talked to Liz earlier, Delphine and Marina have been looking out for her, but she’s like a shell. She’ll usually talk your ear off, she can even be worse than Delphine if you bring up magical creatures, but she’s just nodding and shaking her head. No words.” Adrian added.

“I went to see Tonks today, they're talking but they hasn’t left the Hufflepuff dorms since the memorial.” Alicia said. 

“That’s all you can do, be there. Let them know when they’re ready to talk, to hangout, to breathe again you’re there. No good can come from forcing them to pretend to be okay. We have to let them not be okay,” Aster said. 

Aster and the twins had used Eve to write to Molly and Arthur, telling them what to expect when they came home for Christmas. Cedric was staying to spend the holidays with Ben. Liz was going home, but hoped not talking about it with her family would help somehow.

“I can’t imagine we would be much better.” 

Aster turned to face Angelina, the person who had said what they were all thinking.

“I’d be a wreck personally. Not only losing one of you, but seeing you die. I can’t blame Ben for not doing anything, if one of you sacrificed your life for me,” Alicia trailed off, unable to finish her thought. 

“Hogwarts is supposed to be safe,” Cedric said, echoing Adrian’s sentiments the day Pomfrey had been petrified, “we’re supposed to be safe here. How am I ever supposed to feel safe again. Rakepick is still out there and obviously the buddy system isn’t a factor anymore, she killed Rowan with three witnesses. I’m terrified.” 

They all looked at each other, seeing the fear in each other's eyes, the need to hold onto each other. 

“Adrian, Aster, Cedric, would you three want to stay here tonight? I think it would make all of us feel better to be all together, and also have multiple eyes on Ben and Charlie.” Lee asked.

Cedric nodded. “I’ll see if Tonks will come too, it’ll do them some good to get out of the Hufflepuff dorms. I’ll stop by Ravenclaw too, see if Davies wants to join.” 

“We’ll do it too, and we’ll walk you to the dorms first. Maybe Liz, Delphine, and Marina will come too,” Aster replied. 

“Strength in numbers,” Adrian added with a nod.

The three of them left, returning as eight. They set up blankets and pillows on the floor of the common room, laying down silently, but together. When Oliver got back from Quidditch practice he changed and joined them all, no questions asked. 

Charlie and Ben came to join, without a word, laying down onto the makeshift giant bed. In the morning the friends awoke as one, hoping a first step towards a new normal had been taken. Just sixteen kids on the floor, more joining in silence, wondering what would happen next.


	13. The First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and the Weasley's spend the holidays at the Burrow, attempting to forget recent events.

December 25th, 1989

-

Being back at the Burrow was the only gift Aster wanted for Christmas, and she made sure to let Molly know this, two weeks of happiness at The Burrow to try to forget all that had happened recently. She was sharing Ginny's room again, and went to bed on Christmas eve feeling fulfilled. However, when Aster woke up on Christmas morning, there was a stack of presents at the end of her bed. She smiled, knowing she should have seen this coming. Ginny, who was already awake and opening her gifts, looked up to Aster and smiled.

“Thanks for the book, the Holyhead Harpies are my favorite team.”

Aster grinned, “No problem Gin, I remembered you had some posters and Charlie told me you’d like it.”

“Open mine to you!” 

She pointed to a thin square wrapped gift in Aster’s pile. When she opened it, it was a Weird Sisters record. 

“I noticed you really liked them over the summer and I figured, growing up as a Muggle you probably didn’t have any of their records. I don’t know if you have a record player, but mom has one downstairs, so we can even listen to it today!”

Aster smiled and pulled Ginny in for a hug.

“You have to open that one next though, it’s a jumper from mom and we all wear them on Christmas Day.”

Aster looked at Ginny, wearing a maroon jumper with a golden G on it. Aster unwrapped her own, finding a sapphire green jumper with a silver A on it. She smiled, knowing all her worries about the Weasley’s thoughts on her being a Slytherin were thrown out of the window by this. She knew Charlie, Percy, and the twins didn't care, or at least didn't let it show, but she had been a bit worried about Molly and Arthur. 

Aster continued through her pile of gifts. Fred and George had given her some Dungbombs and more sugar quills, she had become quite addicted after Tonks gift. Charlie had given her a book on famous Potion Masters and how they started. Percy had gifted her a personalized stationery set, along with a note on how anyone who wanted to be someone one day had personalized stationary. Ron had given her a book on the Chudley Cannons, he was a bit miffed Aster wouldn’t commit to a favorite team and was determined to convince her the Cannons were the only way to go. Bill had gotten her a book on curses and curse breaking, accidently reminding her of the fact that Rakepick had still not been caught. 

She quickly pushed any thoughts of Rakepick from her mind, flipping through her potions book instead, wondering if one day she would be written about in a book like this. She waited for Ginny to be done, and they ran downstairs, where Molly had Christmas breakfast waiting on the table for everyone. Aster had taken the record from Ginny down with them, and Molly let them play it. The three of them danced around, singing along to the record.

“Aster dear, I love the necklace and Arthur has been reorganizing his new wires now all morning, but we told you there was no need to get us anything!” Molly told her when the record ended.

“You guys are family, and this is the first Christmas I’ve been able to celebrate, I’m determined to do it right. I would have felt horrible if I hadn’t gotten you anything after you made this for me. Besides it’s not about receiving gifts, it’s about giving and appreciating those around you. I wanted you to know that I love and appreciate you.” Aster said. 

Before Molly could respond, five sets of footsteps stormed down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. The boys all thanked the family for their gifts before laying into the food.

Aster had gotten Ron his own Wizard Chess set, the newest edition available, though he could beat her on any set. She had gotten Percy a new quill, with his name engraved in it, figuring no one could steal it that way. She had gotten Fred some more Zonko’s supplies, frog spawning soap and Hiccoughing sweets were his favorite. She had gotten George a book on Beaters, knowing he and Fred wanted to go out for the Beater positions on the Gryffindor Quidditch team next year. She gave Bill a book on spell creation, he had written about his interest in it in his last letter to the twins. She hadn’t been planning on getting Charlie anything else after Secret Santa, but wrapped a framed photo of their friends from the Quidditch game earlier in the semester, she figured he could do with a reminder of the people he still had. 

The twins resumed the prank war the second week home, and Ginny and Aster teamed up against the boys. The two of them against the twins was a force, and Molly often kicked them out of the house as a result of the pranks. Aster taught them how to make snowballs and snowmen without magic, but they all utilized magic during the snowball fights. Percy and Ron were easy targets as always, and they all avoided Charlie as a sign of respect. However, Charlie pulled a prank one morning, levitating the twins' beds, containing the still slumbering boys, out over the Orchard and everyone became fair game again. He wasn’t back to normal, but he was heading towards his new normal. Ginny and Aster ended up tied at the end of the break, with Charlie only a few points behind. 

Christmas with the Weasley’s was everything Aster had imagined a real Christmas would be. She made Christmas Treacle Fudge with Ginny, Bill and Molly to the tunes of Celestina Warbeck, played Wizards Chess and Gobstones with Ron and Percy and pulled some pranks with the twins and Charlie. The break seemed to fly by, and she was happier than she could ever remember. She just tried not to think of her brother, who was probably in the cupboard under the stairs, thinking of her.


	14. Second Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train ride back to Hogwarts brings Aster and her friends back to reality.

Beginning of January 1990

-

Being back on the train made Aster feel unsettled. It was a sentiment obviously shared by most of the students boarding. No one brought any holiday cheer back with them, and everyone had seemed to remember just exactly what they were returning to. A campus where students and professors had been petrified recently. A campus where a student had been murdered, and her murderer had not been caught. A campus of fear, of the buddy system, of uncertainty. 

Aster felt it doubly as a first year, there weren’t many protective spells she knew, and with Rakepick gone, Dumbledore had taken to teaching DADA. While he was talented, it served as yet another reminder to everyone of everything that had gone wrong. Aster and the twins settled into an empty compartment. They had invited Percy and Charlie to join them, but Percy went off in search of Oliver and Charlie in search of Liz and Tonks.

Fred and George sat next to each other and Aster sprawled across the seats on the other side of them. 

“Do you think he’ll still be okay going back? He seemed to be getting better, but I’m worried this will just make him worse again.” Fred had been very concerned for Charlie all break, and it was easy to understand. Charlie had always seemed to have an eternal smile etched into his face, he always had a joke, he was always there for you. While he had joined the prank war over break, and enjoyed it, he had only smiled the once, when he levitated the sleeping twins over the orchard. 

“I don’t think there is any getting better. There certainly wouldn’t be for me if one of you died, or one of our other friends. He won’t be the same anymore. We just have to remind him of the good, that’s all we can do, and one day the smile will come back, and the jokes will come back. Until then, we’re just here,” Aster said.

George nodded and opened his mouth to speak before the compartment door swung open. Adrian filed in with Lee, Delphine, and Marina.

“Room for four more?” He asked with a grin. Delphina and Marina settled in on either side of Aster while the boys crushed into the other side of the train car. 

“I visited Liz over break, she was recovering more. She actually talked, and when I brought up magical creatures she had one of her usual twenty minute monologues,” Delphine said with a smile. 

Marina nodded, adding, “I sent her a scarf I knitted and a note and she wrote a letter back saying she had figured out how she needed to mount, and it would take time, but it was working and she was healing.”

“I wrote to Tonks and they invited me for a visit, they're doing surprisingly well. They said they realized Rowan wouldn’t want them to be sullen, she would want them to try to still enjoy life, and that’s what they're going to do.” Lee said.

Aster smiled at him. “Charlie’s recovering a bit more too. We actually got him to pull some pranks over break and he’s interacting again.”

“He doesn’t smile though, and don’t bring it up, Ron said something and he nearly hexed him into St. Mungos,” Fred added.

“We’ll take care of them. All of them, they would do the same for us. They have done the same for us, watching out for us all of first term. Now we do it for them, as a team,” Adrian stated.

“As a family,” a voice came from the compartment door as it opened and Angelina and Alicia entered the compartment, settling on the floor near the window.

“That’s a little too sappy to admit with my Slytherin tendencies, but I’ll allow it,” Adrian said with a grin.

They decided to table the conversation of Rowan. If Tonks felt she wouldn’t want people mourning indefinitely, she probably wouldn’t want to be a conversational topic indefinitely either, at least not of her death. 

They ate sandwiches, Molly had packed enough for nine, and with Oliver elsewhere on the train and Cedric still at Hogwarts but Delphine and Marina in the car, it was perfect. Aster and Adrian brought sweets when the HoneyDukes Express went by, chocolate frogs galore, and a giant box of every flavour beans. Roger Davies stopped in to say hi while they ate the beans, leaving for the bathroom shortly after he ingested a vomit flavoured one.

About an hour later, with most of the compartment well into a nap. Oliver knocked on the door. Aster looked around and realized that she was the only one still awake. She got up, maneuvering around Angelina and Alicia on the floor, and stepped into the hallway. 

“How was your break Potter?” Oliver asked with a grin, though Aster could see concern in his eyes. She pulled him in for a hug. 

“Good, and Charlie’s doing a bit better, though I suppose Percy already told you. I’m glad to be going back, even if it still isn’t safe, with you guys around it feels like nothing will happen to me,” Aster responded.

Oliver grinned and nodded to the compartment across from hers. 

She looked in and was pleasantly surprised to find Charlie, Liz, and Tonks all sleeping. 

“Makes you feel better doesn’t it, knowing they can still go on?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t think I ever doubted it. I worried for them, but they’re some of the strongest people I know. They’ll be okay, eventually. I couldn’t imagine if that had happened to one of our friends, we all talked about it last term, when you were at practice, and Angelina just called us all family. I guess we tend to take each other for granted.” 

Oliver looked at her, concern still evident in his eyes, “So let’s stop taking each other for granted. We all need to realize and admit we are family, and family takes care of each other.” 

Aster smiled and nodded, “Does that mean you’ll stop taking the Mickey every time you see me?”

“C’mon Potter, I said not take each other for granted, not change our whole dynamic. Besides if I stop, who will call you out for being obsessed with me?” 

Aster grinned and shook her head, “You’re the one who came looking for me Wood.”

She saw Angelina and Alicia were starting to wake up in the compartment.

“C’mon, everyone will be happy to see you, and I think we still have some candy left too, if you’re nice.”

Oliver grinned and followed Aster into the compartment, the friends all feeling normal again, for a moment.


	15. Circle of Khanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan Khanna's legacy will live on.

Beginning of January 1990

-

When they had gotten off the train, Charlie, Tonks and Liz had been nowhere to be found. The rest of them had entered the castle, eaten at the feast, and crashed in their dorm rooms. The odd sense of the tensions in the castle seemed to penetrate even their sleep, as no one slept deeply that night. The next morning at breakfast, Charlie and Liz approached Aster and Adrian. 

“Meet us by the Black Lake right after breakfast,” Charlie said, grabbing some toast before he and Liz ran off to another table. 

Tired and confused, Aster and Adrian ate quickly, going out to the Black Lake immediately after they finished. Penny Haywood was there, with Merula Snyde, Ismelda Murk, Tonks, Charlie, Liz, Ben Copper, the twins and a half dozen other students they didn’t know gathered around. Adrian and Aster exchanged glances before approaching the group. 

“This is the first official meeting of the Circle of Khanna. Named for Rowan Khanna, a great mind, and an even greater friend.” Tonks said.

Liz stepped up next to Tonks, “We’re here for a purpose, whether you join for academic reasons, or revenge, we all have a reason, our stated purpose is ending the group known as “R” and avenging Rowan’s death. We will focus on our areas of strength, honing our knowledge towards this purpose.”

She nodded to Ben Copper, who stepped up next, “This group will be secret, both to other students and faculty here. We will never again all meet like this. We will split into smaller groups, based on abilities and interests and the heads of these groups will meet if it is ever needed. Even if we are unable to avenge her, Rowan would be glad her legacy furthered others' educations.”

Penny Haywood stepped up, “If you want to focus on something we didn’t consider, do it. This is a group for collaboration, not restriction. Right now our thoughts are a focus on DADA, headed by Merula, looking both to self-defense and curses and dark artefacts. Another group focused on Transfiguration, headed by Tonks, mainly on it’s uses for disguise and stealth. There will be a group focused on Magical Creatures, led by Charlie and Liz, focused on the training of marine creatures to aid us in the search for the final vault. I will head a group to attempt to map the Great Lake in attempts to narrow down the vault's possible location. Ben will head our final group, a dueling group, in hopes if any of us come face to face with Rakepick, we’ll be better prepared than Rowan was.”

Charlie stepped up when Penny finished, “If you don’t want to join, leave now and tell no one about this meeting. If you do wish to join, you do so with the knowledge you can not discuss this or anything you discover through it with people outside of the Circle.”

No one left.

Charlie nodded and continued, “If you want to join one of these groups, find it’s head. If you want to propose a new group, talk to any of us and we’ll get back to you. After this, go about your day as normal, your group leader will reach out to you about where and when to meet.”

Charlie finished and students began lining up in front of their peers, deciding what they wanted to do. Fred and George went up to Charlie, but Adrian and Aster turned to each other.

Adrian looked back at the other students and turned back to Aster, “DADA could be helpful, considering we haven’t had a steady professor. But boosting my transfiguration skill is a necessity for exams honestly, and Magical Creatures and topography are not for me. Dueling maybe?”

Aster considered. “We need to choose what’s best for us, as individuals.”

Adrian nodded, “Transfiguration it is then,” he said, giving her a mock salute before joining the twins and Tonks. 

Aster took a moment before approaching Charlie. 

“I have a feeling you’re not here to offer your help with the Plimpies and the Murtlaps,” he said looking at her.

“Why us?”

“What you mean is why not Angelina and Alicia and the rest, isn’t it?” 

“I suppose so.”

“You’re family and I trust you like family. Adrian is loyal, he’s basically an extension of you, I trust him, and if you were to start disappearing all the time he’d question it.”

“So you don’t trust the others?”

“I don’t trust them enough to vouch for them. Look around Aster, there’s only about 12 of you here. We each got to vouch for a couple people and that's it. Ben’s pushing for Cedric to be let in, to help with the dueling training, and I’m pushing for Marina to be added to have a Herbology lens, but I can’t vouch for twelve people. Will you be able to keep it a secret?”

“I guess I understand, but I don’t like it. And I solemnly swear to keep it a secret, as you would say.”

Charlie smirked at that, forgetting why they were there for a minute.

“I was actually coming to discuss having a Potions group though. To study potions that could help enter the vault, or aid those who do enter the vault. If you have to go underwater to enter, you need a way to breathe, and you won’t have a nurse down there to heal you, so some potions might be your best bet.” 

Charlie nodded, “Headed by you I would assume, and I would want you to head it anyways, we’re not exactly a potions knowledgeable crew here. The twins had similar requests, George wants to join Marina’s herbology crew and Fred wants one for charms.”

“My only request is Roger be allowed to join. Like you said, you don’t exactly have a Potions heavy crew, and each group is already shaping up to be two or three students. Roger’s second in Potions, right behind me, and I trust him. I’ll vouch for him if I can and I know he can keep the secret. Besides, he’s a Ravenclaw, academic advancement is right up his alley.”

Charlie considered this and waved over Penny and Tonks to run it by them.

“I agree, and Charlie, you should ask that Slytherin to join. If we advertise it as academic advancement to the people we let in that don’t head the groups, we can let in more people who don’t need to know the real reason, and the name still holds.” Penny said.

Tonks affirmed, adding, “Ben should get Cedric, but someone should ask Wood for Fred, he’s ace in Charms.”

After they all confirmed it, They had groups. A DADA group, headed by Merulda, that included Ismelda Murk and Beatrice Haywood. A Transfiguration group, led by Tonks, consisting of Adrian, Jae Kim, Tulip Karasu, and Andre Egwu. A Magical Creatures group, consisting of Charlie, Liz and Barnaby Lee. A topography group consisting of Penny, Talbott Winger, and Badeea Ali. A dueling group consisting of Ben Copper and Diego Caplan, soon to be joined by Cedric. A Potions group headed by Aster, soon to be joined by Roger. A Charms group to be headed by Oliver and Fred and any other interested students they could find. And an Herbology group to be headed by Marina, consisting of George and whoever else she could think of to join. The Circle of Khanna was born. 

\---

After Roger had officially joined, he and Aster met Tuesday and Thursday in the Potions room at 6. Aster has explained to Snape that she and Roger were hoping to become accelerated at Potions, skipping a year so they could eventually do a private study with Snape. He said he couldn’t babysit them anytime they wanted to enter the classroom and Aster and Roger swore they wouldn’t do anything dangerous, they were studying more than practicing, they just wanted a focused environment. He eventually agreed, specifying that it was only okay for the two of them and if they dropped lower than the top two places in his class or he found out anyone else was there with them, it would end. They agreed to the terms and set out on their studies.

Roger was focusing on underwater potions, things to help people breathe underwater or lengthen one’s ability to remain conscious underwater through other means, and potions that could be used against an enemy, assuming one could get close enough to Rakepick. Aster was focused on healing potions, her main thought being that if Rakepick was there and her friends managed to make it through, they wouldn’t exactly be in top shape. 

She focused on three specific potions, what she saw as a solid starting kit. One was Wound-Cleaning Potion, a purple liquid that smokes and stings upon contact with the skin, but also sterilizes all wounds. The second was a blood-replenishing potion, which was red as blood itself, though she hoped it wouldn’t be needed. The final one she focused on was the Wide-eye potion, which could awaken someone from drugging or concussion and also prevent them from falling asleep. She thought these three together would at least get her friends back on the surface, and when they were back on the surface, they could get to St. Mungo’s.

All the carefree joy of the holidays was gone. They were on a mission, and they would achieve it, there was no other option. They had to. For Rowan, for themselves, for Harry and all the future students. They had to make Hogwarts safe again. So they had to stop her.


	16. Alicia's Birthday Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration.

End of January 1990

-

It was rather easy to hide the Circle at first. Students only gathered in their own groups, so the only group that drew any attention was Tonk’s Transfiguration group, but Tonks teaching students Transfiguration was no surprise to anyone who knew them, so most of Aster’s friends that weren’t in the circle assumed their friends that were in it just really wanted to focus on their schoolwork. Lee joined, and was informed of it’s true nature, after Aster brought up his skills in Charms and Transfiguration to Penny Haywood. He was a bit of a floater, he helped whichever group needed it on a particular day. Angelina, Alicia and Delphine remained oblivious to the true nature of the group, and weren’t all that interested in the stated reasons either.

“If I wanted to do extra homework I’d ask for it,” Angelina said with a frown.

“Studying Potions, you two are already head of the class!” Alicia had said one night when she asked if Roger and Aster wanted to watch Quidditch practice with her.

“I have no desire to further my potions or herbology knowledge, that’s what I have you two for,” Delphine had said when Marina and Aster told her where they were going.

However, as Alicia’s birthday fast approached, it gave them a good excuse, but also extra responsibility. Oliver had ‘let it slip’ to Alicia one day when she had been particularly nosy that the group was actually planning a surprise party for her. Angelina cornered them and asked why she hadn’t been involved in planning Alicia’s surprise party, and even Delphine was a bit hurt, though this was probably only due to the fact Marina was involved and she was not. This confrontation took place three days before Alicia’s birthday, so the friends shelved their work for the Circle and threw themselves in planning a surprise party that wasn’t a surprise in three days.

Oliver, Charlie and Liz were on Hogsmeade duty, they were to get gifts and any decorations with money everyone had pooled together. Delphine and Marina were in charge of actually setting the Common Room up on the day of. Cedric and Aster were on cake duty, getting the Kitchen elves to make a cake in the shape of a Quaffle. Adrian and Lee were on music duties, and spent all three days planning the ‘mood’ they wanted to set. Angelina had to distract Alicia on the day of, with some well timed pranks from the twins of course. Roger was in charge of making sure everything ran smoothly, as a Ravenclaw his Type A personality came in handy for party planning. 

When Alicia’s birthday came, no one said a thing. Adrian, Liz, and Aster sat at the Slytherin table for breakfast and the Gryffindor’s didn’t mention any birthday. Of course, having been tipped off to the surprise party before it was even a reality, Alicia remained unphased. Classes went by as normal, and not a single person acknowledged Alicia’s birthday. By the time dinner rolled around she was a bit miffed.

“Today feels special doesn't it?” She asked the table.

“Special, it’s bloody Tuesday Spinnet what are you talking about,” Oliver replied.

Adrian was at the Slytherin table. He was worried that if he sat with the Gryffindor's and Alicia got too upset he’d spoil the surprise, even though it already had been.

“Well, should we head back to the common room?” Alicia asked, trying to prompt a response.

Charlie got up, “Actually Wood and I have practice.” 

Oliver nodded and got up, walking out with Charlie. Everyone else knew they were taking their Hogsmeade haul out of their rooms for Delphine and Marina, who where waiting outside the Gryffindor Common Room with Liz, but Alicia became distraught.

“No one wants to hangout?”

“We have plans with a certain ghost-” Fred started.

“-might not be back until late, don’t wait up,” George finished before the two left the Great Hall. 

Lee and Cedric stood to leave too, “Herbology homework, going so see if Marina will help us out.”

As the boys disappeared Alicia turned to Aster and Angelina.

“Sorry, Roger and I have hit a groove with our potions studying and we can’t take a break now, maybe I’ll stop by later if you’re still awake,” Aster said before heading over to the Ravenclaw table. 

She heard Angelina mention taking a walk together near the lake and Aster did not want to know what the twins were planning out there. She plopped down next to Roger on the Ravenclaw bench. 

“Ready to go?” She asked.

He nodded, making sure Alicia and Angelina left before they stood up.

“Cedric’s waiting for me in the kitchens, we’ll grab Adrian and you guys can drop me off at the kitchens on your way up.” Aster said.

“Let’s get to it.”

Roger and Aster went to the Slytherin table and got Adrian, who was worried Alicia was too upset and they should just tell her now.

“She’ll know in twenty minutes Pucey and if you tell her any sooner I cannot promise a hex won’t hit you.” Roger said.

Adrian looked at the Ravenclaw wide-eyed, but he should have known better than to get between Roger and a carefully orchestrated plan. 

The two didn't end up dropping Aster off in the hall near the kitchens, Cedric was waiting there for them, cake in hand.

It was perfect, it looked like a real Quaffle, and on the platter it said “Happy Birthday to Spinnet, future Chaser”. Adrian and Cedric balanced it between them on the walk up as Roger ran through the checklist of things that better be down when he reaches the Common Room.

When they got there, the portrait was in one of her usual moods. “I already had to let three Slytherins in, and now I’m expected to let in two more, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw? Gryffindor has truly lost its edge-”

Before she could continue, the portrait swung open, Oliver and Charlie grinning in the doorway.

“We figured we shouldn’t let her monologue too long- cake can’t be seen before she sees the Common Room,” Charlie said, levitating the cake to a table.

“So, what do you think?” Oliver asked.

They looked around the Common Room in awe. There were maroon and gold streamers everywhere, balloons with quaffles on them floating around, and a giant record player with Lee standing at it. The table with the cake on it also had a decent pile of wrapped gifts, though the wrapping itself was questionable. 

“I wrapped them all,” Delphine stated, though it was not seeming to be something to be proud of.

She, Marina and Liz were sitting on the couch, discussing what exactly to say when Alicia came. Roger walked over to discuss with them, he said they needed to all say the same thing, something about a unified message. 

The twins came running in, out of breath.

“On way-” Fred said.

“-caught us and chased us,” George added, still panting.

The others assembled near the portrait hole and Roger informed them they would all be saying “Happy Birthday Alicia”.

The portrait hole flung open to an angry Alicia and a smiling Angelina.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALICIA.” 

She looked shocked. “I thought you forgot.”

“I literally told you we were planning a surprise party Spinnet,” Oliver said with a grin.

She smiled as she looked around.

“That’s why I wasn’t around today, everyone was worried I’d spoil the surprise,” Adrian added.

Alicia nudged his shoulder with a grin. 

“Appreciate it Pucey, though next time don’t avoid me.”

Adrian and Lee put their records of choice on and everyone let everything go for a bit. The Circle, Rowan’s death, even thoughts of Harry were pushed aside for a few hours, for the celebration of a friend who was still with us.

She opened her gifts, some sugar quills, a book on Chaser strategy, and some dragon's blood and moondew which she had been running low on. 

“Guys, thank you so much!” She said beaming.

Charlie lit the cake with his wand and everyone had some, Delphine, Alicia and Roger helping themselves to seconds. After a few hours, Delphine, Marina, Liz, Cedric, Roger and Aster said their goodbyes, heading back to their dorms. Adrian hadn’t been ready to leave yet, Charlie and Oliver said they’d walk him back if he didn’t crash on the couch. As the three girls got into bed, thoroughly exhausted from their day, but overjoyed, Aster took it all in again, still finding it hard to believe this was home.


	17. Lee Jordan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster decides to solidify her friendship with Lee Jordan, with a prank of course.

February 1990

-

As February approached, the Prank War tally had morphed. The whole group was involved, alliances had been created and broken, and throughout it all, Lee Jordan had not scored any individual points. Lee was a mastermind when it came to pranks, and had thought of some of the best ones from the Prank War, he had jinxed the Slytherin common room door, convinced McGonagall that Fred and George had Polyjuiced each other, which they then of course did, and made it rain in the Great Hall.

He didn’t view pranking as a solitary event, however, and whenever he came up with an idea, he involved at least one other member of the group to aid him, and they both received points. The current standings were dismal, he was below even Alicia and Oliver, who had been entered into the Prank War against their own volition. 

Aster was at a table in the Slytherin Common Room with Delphine and Marina while she tried to brainstorm her newest prank, and who would be it’s victim. Delphine was ranting about how Snape was completely unfair in Potions while Marina nodded along doing her Potions homework. She looked down at the sheet in front of her. Each of them had one, and Charlie had charmed them to automatically add the points once a prank had been completed, so everyone was aware of the standings.

Current Prank War Rankings:

Aster: 100  
Fred: 98  
George: 97  
Angelina: 90  
Adrian: 85  
Charlie: 80  
Cedric: 78  
Oliver: 63  
Alicia: 62  
Lee: 61

Aster decided whatever it was had to be good, and worth a lot of points, because she was going to have Lee help her, and she was going to make his name climb this list. The points system relied on one point per prank, unless it was large scale. A prank on the whole castle was worth up to ten points, twenty if you didn’t get caught. 

If Aster and Lee came up with an idea that was good, and she turned down all the points instead of splitting them, Lee would jump up, at least be in the top of the bottom five. The only issue would be convincing Lee to take all the points. She got up, deciding the brainstorm would work best with Lee, and she wouldn’t mention the points until they had it all figured out already. 

“I’ll see you two at dinner, got to go into the lion's den for a bit,” Aster said.

“Bring Adrian with you, don’t wander alone. Will you help me with potions later?” Delphine asked.

“Of course, I’ll check yours too Marina,” Aster replied and the other girl smiled at her.

Adrian, who had been sitting on the couches nearby, got up to join her.

“How long are we staying there?” He asked, long having given up on his own homework.

“I have to grab someone for a mission, but I know for a fact Alicia finished her Transfiguration homework, and may hand it over to a friend.”

Adrian grinned, “I could definitely use that.”

As they left, Aster could hear Delphine return to her complaining and smiled. They raced up to the Gryffindor Common Room and gave the portrait the password.

“I think it is highly inappropriate that multiple Slytherin’s have access to this room, but I suppose since you know the password and I don’t want any angry Weasley’s you may enter.”

Aster grinned, the portrait always complained about her and Adrian, but it was a welcome part of her routine. As they entered the common room, Lee was nowhere to be found. 

“Ah Aster and Adrian, how’s life in the snake pit going?” Charlie asked from a table on the other side of the room. 

Adrian nodded over to Charlie, before making a beeline for Angelina and Alicia on the couch. Aster made her way over to join him, “Better than staying in the lion's den Charlie, though I suppose to each their own.” 

“As much as I would love to sit here and chat you appear a person on a mission, so who is it you are seeking?” Charlie asked.

“Any idea where Lee is?” Aster inquired.

“I saw him go up with the twins a little bit ago, I’ll go grab him for you,” Charlie said as he hopped up from the table to go upstairs. 

The portrait door swung open again and before Aster could turn to see who it was she heard them.

“Potter, I do think waiting for me in my common room could be seen as a form of stalking.” 

She laughed as Oliver joined her at the table. 

“Might want to put your ego in check Wood, I’m here for Lee today.”

“Wow and here I thought you were in love with me, and now I’m being abandoned for Lee,” Oliver said in a sarcastic tone.

“If I’m ever in love with you Wood, I’d check myself into St. Mungo’s”

“That’s what every boy wants to hear.”

Aster laughed as Charlie returned downstairs with Lee. 

“Delivery for one Aster Potter, a Lee Jordan,” Charlie said before sinking back into his chair.

“Well boys, it’s been fun, but Lee and I have places to be so we’ll see you later,” Aster said, grabbing a hold of Lee’s arm and tugging him through the portrait hole. 

“Not that the secrecy thing isn’t fun, but where exactly are we going and what are we doing?” Lee asked as Kate pulled him into a side hall.

“A prank. The best one of the year so far. Good enough you’ll be ranked higher than Charlie.”

Lee looked doubtful.

“Have you ever heard of a Muggle radio Lee?”

\---

After hearing the plan, Lee was too excited to go to dinner.

“I can’t Aster, they’ll be able to tell somethings up and I’ll ruin it all.”

“Luckily, I know how to get food without going to the Great Hall,” Aster replied.

Aster would sometimes have meals with McGonagall in her office, and had been given the instructions to the kitchen by one of the house elves when McGonagall was running late. She had come once with Cedric during Binns class, when they both claimed to be in the Hospital Wing, but hadn’t shared the secret with anyone else. She led Lee downstairs, to a hallway with many paintings of fruit.

“I want to eat food Aster, not look at pictures of it!”

She just smiled and tickled the pear in a picture of a fruit bowl. The per giggled, and transformed into a green door handle. Lee’s eyes went wide in shock, and somehow even wider once she opened the door into the kitchens.

“Okay, let’s go over it again, I just want to make sure there’s no holes, we won’t get caught,” Lee said to Aster.

“Okay. I go to McGonagall and tell her the twins have been asking how to charm Muggle technology to work at Hogwarts, they said they wanted to bring a radio for me, since I miss it. She’ll teach me the spell to pass on, trust me she wouldn’t request to teach them first hand. The Dursleys were obsessed with radio’s Dudley especially, he got at least two a year as a birthday gift so he could listen to multiple stations in multiple rooms whenever he wanted, he has at least twenty, there’s maybe fifty in the house as a whole. I’ll Accio all of them here." Aster began. 

Lee nodded. 

"As long as I can clearly picture the object, I can summon it. With four houses, seven years, and each dorm split by gender, that leaves 56 dorm rooms. We have to hit our own rooms too, otherwise we’ll get caught. If I can’t get enough radio’s from the Dursley’s I’ll figure something else out to get the rest. Once we use the charm on them, the house elves here have agreed to place one in each dorm room around 2am when everyone is sleeping. Charlie taught me an alarm spell over the summer, we’ll put that on all of them, to go off at exactly 5am. They’ll all be tuned into the same channel, heavy metal. We won’t get caught because it will play in our rooms, and the twins will be framed from the beginning, the seed planted in McGonagall’s mind. That’s twenty points, enough to tie you with Charlie.” 

Lee shook his head in amazement. “I can’t take all the points when it was your idea.”

“Lee, let’s be real, if you took all the points when you deserved it, you would be in the top three right now. I want some real competition, what do you say?”

Lee smiled and shook Aster’s hand, “Let’s do it. When?”

“Tonight. We’re not at dinner right now, and everyone else is. I Accio the radios now and we charm them, leave them here with the elves. We go back to the Gryffindor Common Room, when everyone comes back from dinner we just say we weren’t hungry, go to bed early. Tomorrow morning we all awake at 5AM.”

Lee nods.

\---

Aster was sleeping soundly. She was dreaming of showing Harry the Burrow, introducing her brother to her new family. Then she heard the screaming, she shot up out of her dream and out of bed. She looked around, Delphine and Marina were also sitting up in bed, confused. Suddenly it comes back to her, and she holds back a smile. 

“What the hell is that noise?” Delphine asked, looking around and blasting the radio when she found it. The screaming continued from other rooms and Delphine groaned. “

“Whose is that?” Marina asked with a yawn. 

“I don’t know, I thought Muggle technology didn't even work here,” Aster added.

“I can’t deal with this,” Delphine said, casting a silencing charm with her wand, and their dorm returned to silence, “let everyone else deal with it on their own, we’ll see them at breakfast.”

Aster pulled out the Prank War sheet and smiled to herself as she went back to sleep.

Current Prank War Rankings:

Aster: 100  
Fred: 98  
George: 97  
Angelina: 90  
Adrian: 85  
Lee: 81  
Charlie: 80  
Cedric: 78  
Oliver: 62  
Alicia: 61


	18. Oliver Takes a Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Wood's Birthday

March 15, 1990

-

As mid-March approached, so did Oliver Wood’s birthday. He had been adamant that he did not want to celebrate, even though Charlie had called off Quidditch practice that day. He was pretty settled to complain about not playing Quidditch all day to his friends and having no one acknowledge his birthday. He should have known better than that.

Aster and Charlie had been working together for a few weeks to plan out Oliver’s birthday. They had three back-to-back quidditch scrimmage planned, all with Oliver as one team’s Keeper. After the games, which would be played through lunch and probably also dinner, they would all go up to the Gryffindor Common Room, where the kitchen elves would deliver his favorites, and a cake in the shape of a broom. Charlie was to go set up the game after breakfast with everyone else, Cedric was to check with the kitchen elves before heading to the Quidditch Pitch, and Aster was to distract Oliver.

Aster and Adrian arrived late to breakfast, settling near their friends at the Gryffindor table.

“No means no Oliver, I’m not reinstating practice today.” Charlie said.

“It’s all I want for my birthday Charlie, and you know I don’t want to talk about that today.” Oliver begged.

“Sorry Wood, it’s a no go.” Charlie replied.

Oliver looked to Adrian and Aster as they sat down. 

“Potter, any chance you could convince Charlie to have practice today?” Oliver asked with a sigh.

“My powers of persuasion seem to only work on you Wood, Charlie’s immune, sorry.”

Charlie got up with a nod, “I’m going to go work on some strategies for our next game, and no Oliver, you are not invited.”

The twins and Lee got up with Angelina and Alicia. 

“Library day,” Fred said with a shrug as Oliver looked at him.

“Wait, I need to do my Transfiguration work still,” Adrian added, getting up to leave with them.

“Guess that leaves you and me Potter.”

“Actually, you, me, and Penny Haywood who is coming over, no doubt to wish you a very happy birthday,” Aster replied with a grin.

“I shouldn’t be surprised, I don’t have much luck with birthdays,” Oliver said, before getting up from the table, pulling Aster up with him. They quickly shuffled out of the Great Hall, managing to get past Penny without stopping.

“Lake?” Aster asked and Oliver nodded in response.

They reached the Black Lake and sat near it on the grass.

“It’s perfect Quidditch weather today too,” Oliver said with a sigh.

"C'mon Wood, why do you hate your birthday so much?" Aster asked.

"My mom always made a huge deal about my birthday when I was little, you know, only child and a son, I was spoiled. Then, when I turned ten, she passed away. It just started to feel like a reminder to me and my dad, that she wasn't there to make it a big deal. So, ever since I've started at Hogwarts I haven't celebrated, I just play Quidditch." Oliver said.

"Oli, I'm sorry you have to deal with that." Aster said, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

Oliver smiled at her, laying back down on the ground.

“The wind is good today,” Aster said with a grin as she saw Charlie fly up on the Quidditch Pitch, the signal for her to bring Wood over. “Maybe we can go over to the pitch, I won’t tell Charlie, it is your birthday after all.”

Oliver grinned and jumped up, practically running in front of Aster to get there. When they arrived there were about 30 students waiting. Charlie stepped in front of them.

“Happy Birthday Wood,” he said. “You have the pitch for three games, and you get first choice teams.”

Oliver grinned, running into the changing rooms and reappearing momentarily with his broom.

“Okay, first game I want Charlie as my Seeker; Fred and George as my Beaters; Pucey, Potter, and Davies as my Chasers; and I, of course, will be Keeper.”

Oliver and his team won the first game too quickly for his liking, so he switched out George for Delphine and Roger for Alicia. 

The second game went just as fast so he switched out Adrian for Angelina and Charlie for Marina. Marina was surprisingly skilled at Quidditch, almost beating Charlie out for the Snitch. 

Overall the games lasted twelve hours. From eight in the morning until eight at night, though nothing would have been long enough for Oliver, the others were exhausted by the time they arrived at the Common Room.

Oliver was shocked when they arrived, kitchen elves waiting with platters of his favorite food and a cake in the shape of a broom. He grinned, and Aster wondered if he was thinking about his mom.

They all settled around the room with plates of food and cake, recounting the best moves from the games, and putting together their own dream teams. As it wound down and people started heading for bed, Oliver found Aster.

“Thanks, Charlie told me you had a large hand in planning this,” he said with a smile.

“Couldn’t let you sulk your whole birthday, besides what fun is normal Quidditch practice when you can play three games with your dream team?”

Oliver pulled Aster in for a hug.

“You’re on my dream team, Potter.”

Aster pulled away with a smile. 

“No duh Wood, you made me play three games in a row I’ll never recover.”

They laughed and Adrian and Roger joined them.

“It’s past Boy Wonder here’s bedtime so we better walk him back,” Adrian said nodding to Roger.

Roger rolled his eyes but didn’t retort, showing that he was probably overtired.

“Hope it was a good birthday Ollie,” Aster said with a smile.

“The best.” Oliver replied.

As they walked out of the portrait hole, Aster looked back as Penny Haywood approached Oliver. She grinned, hoping maybe one day he’d realize.


	19. Peeves and The Prank War of 1990

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins birthday is a day to remember.

April 1st, 1990

-

Fred and George Weasley were aptly born on April 1st. The universe was playing one large joke with the two of them, and everyone was in on it.

Aster and their friends had the twins birthday planned for months, knew it would most likely end in detention for all of them, and none of them could wait. Each of them had planned a prank to be carried out on the twins birthday, from small pointed ones to big school wide ones, they were all secret to each other. Aster had secretly been in contact with Peeves and requested extra mayhem on the 1st, and if anyone asked, the Weasley twins had done it. Peeves was delighted. 

Aster woke up on the 1st feeling refreshed, knowing the twins were feeling anything but. She had replaced all the soap in their bathroom with frog-spawning soap, and smiled at the thought of it. She took a quick shower herself, frog free, and then pulled on her robes. She thought of Fred and George, who thanks to Adrian, would be rocking Slytherin robes today. He had charmed all the robes they owned to support the house of silver and green for twenty four hours. 

She headed to the common room and they grinned at each other. 

“Time for breakfast?” Aster asked. 

“I’m feeling rather hungry, maybe we’ll see some new Slytherin's at breakfast,” Adrian responded.

As they entered the Great Hall, they were pleased to see the twins enjoyed the pranks, they each had a frog in their pocket and where even sitting at the Slytherin table. Peeves, however, was going to make sure breakfast was a time to remember. Aster and Adrian sat with the twins and their other friends, no one commenting on the twins birthday or their attire.

“Hey, Fred, have you seen our Head of House recently? I have some potions questions I need answered,” Adrian asked with a straight face.

“The good, honorable Professor Snape, why I don’t believe I have.” Fred answered with a grin.

Breakfast appeared on the table, except, if one looked closely enough, one would see that Peeves had been in the kitchen, replacing all the real food with rubber versions. George picked up a rubber apple and pretended to bite into it.

“This is just splendid Forge, don’t you agree.”

“Splendid indeed Gred, splendid indeed.”

Seemingly all of a sudden, Lee sat down and joined them.

“Where have you been old chap?” Fred asked with a grin.

“Nowhere, doing nothing. Not like today's any special.” He replied with a grin of his own. 

Within seconds, the screams started.

“There’s a Niffler on the table.”

“No, it’s on the floor.”

“There’s three on the bench!”

Lee grinned. “Wow, wonder where those came from.”

“I’m sure you have no idea,” Aster replied with a smirk of her own. 

Breakfast ended quickly due to the chaos, and students were shepherded into class. 

Aster had no classes with the twins that day, but heard the stories of chaos.

Someone in Transfiguration everyone’s mouse had turned into a different birthday card, without anyone doing anything. That had Angelina written all over it.

In their History of Magic class, apparently all the books had levitated to the ceiling, by themselves, and Binns was so frustrated he lifted his voice above it’s usual monotone. Aster guessed Alicia was the culprit of that. 

Weasley flags were hanging in the Great Hall when everyone returned for lunch, and with it showing the twins on brooms, it was obviously an Oliver Wood original. Dumbledore got up to address the students, no doubt to comment on the ongoing pranks, when the owl on the head of the podium suddenly transformed into a perfect stone rendering of Fred and George. He tried to hold in a laugh before returning to his spot at the faculty table. Thankfully, the food at lunch was normal, edible, and delicious. 

Peeves pulled about twenty five pranks on his own, happy to have someone to blame it on, no doubt. He pranked individuals, houses, the whole school, did some he couldn’t even blame on the twins, as no one was around when they occurred.

Everyone was feeling the pranking spirit, it was infectious. Delphine even got in on it, getting Marina to team up with her to somehow change all of the people in the portraits into redheads for the day. By the time dinner rolled around, between their friends and Peeves, rumor had it the Weasley Twins had pulled about fifty pranks. The Prank War sheet might have something to say about that, but today that didn’t matter. 

“Okay, I’m breaking first, Happy Birthday,” Charlie said from the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room as they all gathered after dinner. 

“And what a happy day it was,” Fred returned, sitting with Lee, Adrian, and George at a nearby table, his face broke out into a huge smile.

“One of the best, truly,” George stated in agreement.

“We figured the best gift to give you was to give your legacy a head start. You two will obviously be known for pranks by the time we graduate, seeing as you get caught the most, but pulling fifty in one day in your first year. Impressive,” Aster said with a smirk from her spot with Oliver and Charlie on the couch.

“What can we say, we’re pretty amazing,” George answered. 

“Now, time for cake,” Cedric said, pulling out the cake he and Aster had gotten the kitchen elves to make for the occasion. It was a three tiered red and gold cake, with silver and green icing on top spelling out “Happy April 1st Gred and Forge!”

Fred smiled and looked up at his friends, “It’s perfect.”

“Better eat it now, because you’ll be spending the rest of your lives in detention I reckon,” Percy replied.

“Oh hush it Perce, just because you didn’t want to partake doesn’t mean you have to ruin the mood,” Oliver said.

Percy looked at him shocked and walked out.

“Sorry, I’ll go talk to him,” Oliver said.

“Don’t take too long, the cake will be gone,” Aster said.

“Better not be Potter, or I’m coming after you.”

The friends lounged around the common room, eating cake, reminiscing the day. Everyone was explaining how they had managed to achieve their pranks, some a lot more complicated than others. Cedric explained how he had been working on his for a month, perfecting every detail, so that when he changed the platform head, it perfectly resembled the twins. The twins thanked their friends, saying a lifetime of detention would be worth it for the legacy they would claim, and the friends that helped them get it.


	20. Prongs Jr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have detention and discover something interesting.

April 2nd, 1990

-

The twins were given a month's detention, working with Filch. The day after the twins' first detention, Adrian and Aster found them sitting on the floor staring at a piece of paper in the Gryffindor Common Room. 

“I knew spending too much time with Filch would drive you guys crazy but surely you aren’t deriving entertainment from blank pieces of paper now.”

“Just the thing Aster, it only appears to be blank,” Fred said, turning it towards her. 

Aster looked, and words were appearing on the page, as if someone where writing on it.

Mr. Moony would like to welcome whichever one of the dozen Weasley’s is currently holding this paper.  
Mr. Prongs would like to inquire as to the Weasley in question's intentions with this piece of paper.  
Mr. Padfoot knew a few Weasley’s in his day, and wonders if this Weasley is as worthy of it’s paper as its predecessors.  
Mr. Wormtail would like to point out that, as stated, this is a normal piece of paper, and if the Weasley is satisfied, he should be done with it.

“What exactly does it do? And where did it come from?” Aster asked.

“And who are Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail?” Adrian added.

“That’s what we’re going to find out,” George replied.

“As to where it came from, we were in Filch’s office hanging out with our new best friend," Fred started.

“-sorry you had to find out this way Aster," George added.

"-and good old Filchy has a drawer marked ‘Confiscated and Highly Dangerous’” Fred continued.

“-so of course we had to protect Filch, as his best friends." George stated.

"-George snuck into the hallway and dropped a Dungbomb,” Fred said

“-and Freddie stole this from the drawer." George finished.

"We’re not quite clear on the whole what it does or who they are, but we figure, put enough brains to it, we’ll figure it out.” Fred said, waving the paper.

“Speaking of brains, we should have Roger check it out for us sometime. Anyways, here, you try,” Fred said, hanging it off to Adrian. 

Mr. Moony would like to know why a snake is holding onto his paper.  
Mr. Prongs would also like to know why a silver and green serpent is in possession of this most ordinary piece of paper.  
Mr. Padfoot wonders what Slytherin scum is doing with this paper.  
Mr. Wormtail wishes the slippery individual currently holding this, a very poor day.

“Obviously made by a bloody Gryffindor,” Adrian said, going to hand it off to Aster.

“Why should I try, it’s just going to call me Slytherin scum too.” Aster sighed.

“Just try it Aster, c’mon.” George said

“I swear-” she started to say, when suddenly the paper flickered for a second, like a tv screen that lost a channel.

“Did you see that?” Adrian asked.

“Yeah it said Map, something Map, that’s all I caught before it faded.” Aster said.

“Now you have to try it, it seems to like you," Fred replied.

“Fine,” Aster said, taking it from Adrian.

Mr. Moony would like to wish Prongs Jr a happy and healthy day.  
Mr. Prongs would like to wish Prongs Jr a day full of pranks.  
Mr. Padfoot would like to wish Prongs Jr a day full of friends.  
Mr. Wormtail would like to wish Prongs Jr a good week.

“Prongs Jr?” Adrian said leaning over her shoulder.

“I don’t get it, why didn’t it insult Aster?” Fred asked.

“Maybe it is an insult, they’re calling her Mr., and maybe this Prongs wasn’t quite the looker,” George said.

“Why are they wishing me happiness?” Aster asked, knowing no one could answer the questions she was asking. 

Charlie, Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, and Lee came in, fresh from the Quidditch pitch. The twins quickly filled them in on the paper. 

While everyone was taking their turns, Adrian went over to Aster, who had moved to a further corner of the room.

“Prongs Jr, are you thinking-” he started to ask.

“My dad? Yeah. I don’t want to bring it up with everyone though, and if I’m wrong, I don’t want to get my hopes up. It’s just, this may be a piece of him, the only piece I would have, and if it’s not, that would suck.”

“Alright, we’ll figure it out then.”

Aster looked up at Adrian.

“What do you mean?”

“We figure it out, we do whatever we need to to make it the map, but not a flickering version, a real one. Maps lead somewhere right? Maybe wherever it leads has something to do with your dad.”

Aster jumped up and pulled Adrian into a hug.

“Thank you.” She said before pulling away.

“Hey Pucey, get over here, stop trying to steal Wood’s girl,” Alicia said from the other side of the room.

“Funny you think Wood and I would have any tastes in common, I’m a bit offended Alicia,” Adrian said as he joined her on the couch. 

“As if I’d date that Quidditch obsessed Gryffindor,” Aster replied, settling into a chair near the fire.

“I am right here you know!” Oliver said with mock anger from his seat on the floor with the twins.

Adrian and Alicia went and got Cedric, Tonks, and Roger to come look too. They all decided to stay until curfew, trying to figure it out. 

Aster’s mind just kept going back to Prongs Jr, wondering what it meant.


	21. An Introduction to Howlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly is informed of the twins birthday.

April 3rd, 1990

-

Aster and Adrian had decided to sit at the Gryffindor table this morning. Delphine and Marina had slept in, and Graham and Miles had gotten up early, so that left them with Liz, who was at the Gryffindor table anyhow. They sat down bleary eyed, they had been up until the early hours of the morning with the twins trying to figure out the map, staying long after everyone else had gone to bed. Adrian knew how much this meant to her, and he wasn’t going to make her figure it out alone.

“We’ll figure it out, Charms is my specialty and after all that's what it is, a charmed piece of paper,” Fred stated as he slathered butter on some toast.

“It seems to want us to open it, Aster anyways, what did it call you again,” George asked, popping a piece of bacon in his mouth.

“Prongs Jr.” She answered with a yawn. 

“Messer Prongs Jr., maybe it was an insult, obviously Aster’s female,” Angelina said, setting down her pumpkin juice.

“No, it was definitely a good thing. It seemed to give her the best anyway, at least it didn’t call her Slytherin scum.” Adrian said.

“Don’t worry Adrian, if the map got to know you it would be able to separate you from the scum of your house,” Alicia added with a smirk.

Adrian grinned at her, grabbing a triangle of toast with jam from her plate and taking a bite. 

“Never mind, Slytherin scum,” Alicia said with a sigh, going to pick up another piece of toast, before Adrian levitated an already jammed piece onto her plate.

She grinned up at him, “I guess the Jury’s out on you Adrian, we’ll have to wait and see.”

“If you two are done flirting I’d like some toast,” Oliver said, reaching between Alicia and Adrian to grab some.

Adrian blushed, but Alicia turned to Oliver, “You’re one to talk Wood.”

“Someone would have to be interested in Wood for flirting to occur,” Aster shot back with a smirk.

Lee shook his head, “Some people are so oblivious.”

Aster figured Alicia was thinking of Oliver’s own obliviousness with Penny Haywood, who kept trying to get him to notice her, to no avail. 

“C’mon, I can’t flirt with anyone Spinnet, then Pottter won’t love me.”

Aster rolled her eyes, “Find anyone else with a pulse and you’ll have a better chance.”

Oliver laughed and turned back to Percy sitting across from him. 

As they all started to focus on their breakfasts, the mail owls came in.

“Guys, incoming…” Percy said ominously. 

“Who told?” Fred asked, looking angry and scared.

“Percy, if you snitched-” George said.

Charlie shrugged, “Nice to see it and automatically know it’s not mine.”

Aster looked around and had no idea what the boys were talking about. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I’d rather not be here for this. See you in the dungeons Aster!” Adrian said as he stood up and exited the hall.

Aster still didn’t know what was going on, until Oliver pointed out Eve carrying a red envelope.

“Howler, cover your ears.”

Aster had no idea what a Howler was, but put her hands over her ears, and as she looked around she noticed everyone left at the table had done the same. 

Eve dropped the red envelope in front of the twins, who were sitting across from Aster. They each removed one hand, quickly tearing it open, before placing their hand back on their ear.

“FRED GIDEON WEASLEY, GEORGE FABIEN WEASLEY I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO DISAPPOINTED IN MY LIFE. DETENTION ON YOUR BIRTHDAY? OVER FIFTY PRANKS PULLED IN TWENTY FOUR HOURS? THIS IS NOT SOMETHING TO BE PROUD OF BOYS. AND I HEARD YOU DRAGGED ASTER INTO IT TOO? THAT POOR GIRL DOES NOT NEED ANY MORE TROUBLE.”

Aster’s face turned red as she felt some eyes turn her way, she wished Mrs. Weasley could have left her out of it, or even screamed at her too. 

“WHEN YOU TWO COME HOME FOR THE SUMMER I HAVE A LIST A MILE LONG FOR YOU OF THINGS TO DO AROUND THE HOUSE. AT LEAST TWO FOR EVERY PRANK YOU PULLED AND ONE WILL BE ADDED FOR EVERY OTHER DETENTION I DISCOVER YOU GET THIS YEAR.”

The letter seemed to settle down, before turning to face Aster and Charlie, they looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

“Aster dear, I hope you’re doing well, Charlie tells me you’re top of your class in Potions, Lily would be proud. Charlie, keep up the good work, especially in Care of Magical Creatures.”

It turned one last time towards Percy.

“Percival, I’m proud of your grades, and thank you for keeping me informed in your letters.”

The letter disintegrated in front of them.

Everyone looked around.

“Keeping her informed, huh?” Fred asked.

“Informed on what exactly?” George narrowed his eyes at Percy.

Percy shifted uncomfortably, “Oliver I believe we have to head to class now.” 

Percy jumped up and started speed walking towards the door. 

“Guess that’s my cue,” Oliver said before getting up to follow him. 

“I get it, Howler,” Aster said as it clicked.

“Still worth it?” Lee asked the twins.

“Definitely,” George responded.

“Best Birthday ever.” Fred said with a grin, Percy’s betrayal forgotten, for now.


	22. Just Like Your Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster has lunch with her godmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for the ATYD reference.

May 1990

-

It was Saturday, and Aster was having lunch with McGonagall in her office. She had spent much less time with her godmother this year than she had hoped to, and the year was coming to an end. She had asked if they could meet and McGonagall asked if she would like to come for lunch, and offered to make it a biweekly or monthly occurrence next year.

Aster had come up with Adrian and Cedric. There had been no signs of Rakepick since Rowan’s death, but no one felt safe quite yet. The buddy system was still in full effect. The boys said they’d meet her back outside of the office after lunch, and they were planning to all go to the Quidditch Pitch, Charlie and Oliver were playing a scrimmage game with a couple people from all the houses.

As soon as lunch started, McGonagall had brought up the curious nature of the twins birthday the month before. Aster, of course, claimed she had no prior knowledge of any of the occurrences, and the twins were simply pranking masterminds. McGonagall had replied that if they committed themselves half as much to their classwork as to their pranks they’d rival Aster and Roger for top of the class, before bringing up Aster’s parents.

“You really are Lily and James’ child, I swear!” McGonagall said. 

“I have no idea what you could be referring to,” Aster answered with a slight smile.

“Your father was a huge menace too, of the best kind, just like you and the twins. He’d pull these pranks and I would have to act disappointed, I am the authority figure here. But the pranks were just so marvelous, well thought out, meticulously planned, that I had to admire them. I never told him that of course, but he and his friends, well I see it again in you. Sometimes when I see a prank you three and your friends have pulled they’re almost eerily reminiscent of some of your father’s.”

“What was his best prank?” Aster asked, excited to finally have someone who would talk so openly of her parents.

“Oh dear, it’s hard to choose one. They once, the Marauders that is of course, set all the clocks back little by little so no one would notice, until eventually it was morning at night and night in the morning. Lessons got cancelled to fix the time and I had never seen them happier.”

“The Marauders?” 

“Yes, your father and his friends pulled many pranks, they became known as the Marauders. I can’t remember if they gave themselves the name or it was given to them, but that’s how everyone knew them.”

“Are any of his friends still around?”

McGonagall seemed to stiffen a bit at the question.

“Well, Peter died in the war also, he admired you father deeply and died attempting to avenge his death. Remus is in Yorkshire I believe, a bit down on his luck at the moment. Sirius-” McGonagall stopped.

“We don’t have to talk about it, I just like hearing about him and I figured if they had stories too,” 

“You’ll meet Remus one day, I’m sure of it. He is actually your godfather, and he is very eager to see you again, but there are circumstances currently stopping that from occurring.”

Aster nodded. “It’s okay, can you tell me more about my dad?”

McGonagall smiled, “Mr. Wood informed me you are shaping up to be quite the little Chaser, your father was one of the best Chasers this school has ever seen, he probably could have gone professional had he wanted to.”

“Did he want to go professional?”

“The thing your father wanted most in this world, perhaps the only thing was your mother. He would have followed her anywhere, but I suppose had he had the opportunity he would have. Lily was his biggest fan, and after you were born well, no one thought they could love anyone more than each other but you and Harry were golden stars to Lily and James.”

Aster smiled.

“They would be proud of you, you know. Slytherin and all. I know that worries you, it shouldn’t. You were their world, and you and Harry can do no wrong to them.”

They smiled at each other, sitting in the silence for a moment.

“Let’s just hope Harry can hold his own on a broom or dear old dad might disown him from beyond the grave.”

McGonagall laughed and stood, pulling Aster in for a hug. 

There was a knock on the door.

“Here for pickup of one Aster Potter, if the package needs more time let us know.”

Aster laughed, “Be right out Adrian.”

McGonagall stepped back and smiled at Aster again.

“I’m proud of you Aster. Now go have fun, and don’t mess with any clocks.”

“No promises,” Aster replied with a smirk.


	23. Summer Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster's first year comes to a close.

June 1990

-

Aster had begun to grow fond of the halls of Hogwarts, and the easy access she had to those she cared about. A knock on a door and Adrian was there. Solve a riddle and Roger was ready to go work on Potions. Cedric and Lee were always ready for a raid of the Kitchen, it’s location still a secret known only to the three of them. Delphine and Marina a few feet away in their own beds. Oliver could be found with a quick walk to the Quidditch pitch. 

She knew they would all come back next year, though some for the last time, as Charlie, Liz and Tonks would be graduating next year, along with most of the Circle. No one had discussed the Circle’s purpose, or how close or far from achieving it they were. She supposed after they all graduated and the goal was achieved, they would keep it going at Hogwarts, for Rowan. 

Except it would truly become academic advancement. They could tutor struggling students, provide accelerated books to students who weren’t challenged by classes, she smiled, picturing herself and Roger tutoring first years in Potions, Cedric teaching them to duel, Fred and Oliver showing them how to use Charms, and George and Marina explaining magical plants. She supposed even Delphine might want to get involved, she had become rather interested in Magical Creatures and someone would need to take over after Charlie and Liz leave.

Aster shoved that out of her mind. For now, they all had another year together, the Circle had another year to complete its task. And when Charlie, Tonks, and Liz had to leave, it just meant Aster was that much closer to getting her brother back, permanently. 

McGonagall had offered to let Aster stay with her over the summer, not wanting to inconvenience the Weasley’s any further. Molly however, would have none of it, and said a summer without Aster would be like a summer without Charlie, missing a crucial member of the family. The decision had been left to Aster and she asked McGonagall to come visit at The Burrow if she could, but said staying at Hogwarts with everyone else gone would feel wrong. The twins and Charlie were overjoyed, and even Percy seemed happy about it. 

Their last day at Hogwarts was of course, full of pranks that would have garnered theme retention otherwise. The twins had created a shaky alliance with Peeves for the day and were nowhere to be found. Roger had stopped by the Gryffindor table that morning to wish everyone a good break and to let Aster know she could write him any potions discoveries she made over the summer, or just about how everyone was doing at The Burrow. Cedric spent most of the morning with the Hufflepuff's, but stopped by to tell everyone he wanted to visit them all that summer. 

Delphine and Marina were at the Gryffindor table that morning too, though briefly as they did not want that news getting back to their parents. Delphine went off to find Fred to share a prank idea and Marina headed to the greenhouse to ask Professor Sprout if she could take some Advanced Herbology books home. Angelina and Alicia were spending the day at the Quidditch Pitch with Charlie and Oliver, honing their skills for the tryouts in September. Lee, Aster, and Adrian found themselves having a calm and quiet last day, two words never used to describe their friends, and went to hangout by the Black Lake after breakfast. 

“I imagine I’ll become so dreadfully bored at home, my parents will be foaming at the mouth to send me off somewhere.” Adrian said. He’d been discussing his summer plans, and his parents usually traveled, without him, but this summer his father’s work was keeping them home. They knew Adrian was friends with Gryffindor's, and his allegiance to his house and friends from Slytherin did not redeem him in his parents' eyes.

“Come to The Burrow, Lee’s coming for a visit at some point, Cedric too. Say you're going to Graham’s and come hangout with us instead,” Aster replied.

“The dream team reunited,” Lee said with a grin.

“You might have an idea there Aster, my parents aren’t close enough with the Montague’s to ask them about anything.”

“Just think of all the pranks to be pulled together this summer, the opportunities await.” 

Lee smiled, before sitting up. 

“Do you guys smell that?”

“Fireworks?”

The three of them exchanged knowing looks before a string of fireworks went off inside the Quidditch Pitch. They were the perfect distance away to watch. The twins and Delphine ran up to them and threw themselves to the ground, out of breath.

“Thought we’d send the year off with a bang, all Delphine's idea of course,” Fred said with a grin.

“-right good one it was too, though the rest are sure to be on the warpath tonight,” George added.

Lee, Adrian, and Aster looked up and saw four angry people heading towards them, covered in ash.

“Time to split,” Adrian said, pulling up the other two.

“Don’t leave us here,” Delphine said.

“Sorry, you pull the pranks, you face the consequences,” Lee responded with a grin before he took off running with Adrian and Aster. 

“What were you saying about a summer of opportunities?” Adrian asked as they started running.

Aster smirked, “You telling me spending the summer with your parents is going to be more fun than this?”

Adrian laughed as the three of them ran, hearing the screams and laughter of their friends not far behind.


	24. A Real Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster turns twelve.

July 9, 1990

-

Aster’s first full summer at The Burrow was flying by. They’d been back for a month already, and it felt like days. The only downside was the fact their other friends hadn’t been able to come visit. When Molly was asked she said it was a grand idea, though how she planned to fit even more people in the house, Aster did not know. When Aster wrote to her friends, however, reality hit. 

Marina and Delphine wanted to, but how would they get their parents to let them stay at the Weasley’s. Cedric’s parents had planned a trip as a surprise, and he would be gone most of the summer. Angelina and Alicia had gone off to a sleepaway Quidditch camp for the summer, and Oliver was working as a counselor there. Lee was trying to come visit, but things kept coming up and he didn't make it. Adrian’s parents had been on the warpath, and he was just trying to stay out of their way. Even Roger said he couldn’t make it, he had gotten into a summer program for exceptional wizards and was so busy he could barely write. Aster had gotten so used to it, she almost became disappointed when she saw Eve return with letters, knowing they only held reasons her friends could not come.

Aster was happy to be back with the Weasley’s but her missing friends only reminded her more of her missing brother. She had written to him a few times, but knew he wouldn’t be able to respond, even if he had received them. It became particularly difficult for her around her birthday, which would mark exactly a year without Harry. 

Aster woke up on her birthday and reflected on her life in the past year. She had grown so much as a person, she had made friends, found a home where she was considered family, learned magic, and learned about grief. She couldn’t believe only a year ago she'd been cooking breakfast for the Dursley’s, imagining celebrating a birthday for real. 

“Okay, I had to let you sleep in because it’s your day, but I’m starving so let’s go.”

Aster grinned, looking over at Ginny in the next bed, already dressed and ready. She got up and pulled some clothes out of the dresser and got changed. Ginny had cleared out two drawers for Aster to use, Molly wanted to get her her own dresser but the room was small enough already with the two of them in it without adding even more furniture to it.

The girls headed downstairs into the kitchen, before Ginny went to the door to the garden.

“Breakfast outside, special occasion and all,” she said, before heading out the door with a smile.

Aster followed behind, pausing in shock in the doorway. There were three tables pushed together, all full of both food and friends. At one table was the majority of the Weasley family; Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Percy, Ron, and Ginny, joined by Oliver Wood. The second table housed the twins, Lee, Roger, Angelina and Alicia. At the final table sat Adrian, Cedric, Delphina and Marina. 

“Surprise!” 

Aster laughed and went around greeting all her friends. 

“As if I’d miss your birthday after what you did for mine!” Oliver said as she gave him a hug. 

“Couldn’t stay away, I really think you and the twins have put a curse on me or something,” Lee said with a grin as they hugged.

“Even Ravenclaw's can only do schoolwork for so long.” Roger said with a smile.

“Quidditch camp is real, but it’s not more important than your birthday,” Angelina started as they hugged.

“-besides they’re going over Beater drills today and we’re not into that anyways.” Alicia finished with a grin.

“You had a point when you said this would be more interesting than summer with my parents. My only approved guests are Montague and Bletchley and the three of us were going mad. Miles and Graham almost came, though that left the question of where all our parents would think we were, so they’re covering for me,” Adrian said and Aster grinned at the boy before pulling him in for a hug.

“My parents and I don’t leave for another week, but I was told to inform you it was all summer long to create suspense,” Cedric said with a smirk.

Delphine rolled her eyes, “Obviously it worked Diggory, she was surprised." 

Marina smiled at Aster, “Happy Birthday Aster!”

“This was our plan, to have everyone tell you they couldn’t come as a surprise.” Fred said, clearly impressed with himself for having pulled it off. 

“It was hard, especially telling the Slytherins, since we’re sure anything from the Weasley’s would be incinerated on sight.” George added. 

“It’s true,” Delphine replied, “and my mother was very interested to know who Fred Druthers was, but I told her it was a line off the Yaxley’s and that pleased her enough.”

Adrian laughed, adding “Mine was addressed from Dumbledore and my parents wanted to know why I had a private correspondence with our headmaster.”

“That was my idea,” Percy responded with a little grin, “I figured it might be a little questionable, but they wouldn’t care enough to read it either.” 

“Good call on that, they asked and I said I asked for Transfiguration help and they never brought it up again. Me being subpar in a subject is almost as bad as my association with certain redheads in their eyes,” Adrian replied.

Percy was pleased with himself, and everyone recounted their own letters from the twins. Fred had enjoyed the codenames for the Slytherins a bit too much and wrote Oliver’s from a fake name too, but he threw it out since he didn’t know the name and Angelina and Alicia managed to fill him in right before he could send Aster a letter about her birthday. 

After breakfast the friends played a few scrimmage games of Quidditch and had sandwiches in the orchard for lunch, before settling in the living room exhausted. Attempting to fit all of them into the space made Aster laugh. She, Delphine, Marina, Angelina and Ginny were all on the couch, squeezed together. The twins, Lee, Roger, Cedric, Ron, and Charlie were on the floor across from the couch. Adrian and Alicia were squished into the same chair, with there being no room left on the floor. Oliver and Percy squished into one across from them. 

The group played gobstones, wizards chess, and exploding snap, each time a game ended you simply turned to your other side and started a new game with someone else. By the time dinner rolled around, Aster had won three games of gobstones, and lost seven, all to Percy. She played Ron ten times in Wizard's chess, each of them winning five games. She had played a round of exploding snap with everyone and thankfully had not been on the receiving end of the explosion's. They all headed out to eat at the gardens again, and Molly stood up before everyone could start eating. 

"A year ago today, the Weasley family gained another member. While I may have thought we were just taking a young girl in for the summer, the twins knew better from the beginning. They called her their best friend, and honestly at times it feels like I had triplets instead of twins when I see the three of them. A year ago today Aster had what she called her first 'real birthday'. So here's to many more real birthdays, full of people who love each other."

Aster smiled and went to hug Molly, who was tearing up.

Molly leaned down to return the hug and Aster whispered in her ear, "Thanks mom."

Molly started crying and the rest of the sitting people seemed unclear on how to respond.

"Eat up, I haven't been cooking all day for you to stare at it," Molly said with a smile, and everyone dug in.

Aster sat with the twins, Ginny, and Adrian, who were discussing Quidditch tactics and looked around the table. She had never felt farther from the girl of a year ago who had just newly left her brother. She was at a table full of people who loved her, and in a little over a year, her brother could be here too.

Percy and Charlie brought a cake out after everyone finished eating, and the two of them had made it themselves. It was a normal round cake, but it had a snake on top and said "Happy Birthday Prongs Jr." Aster smiled and Adrian caught her eye. He was still the only one she had shared her Prongs theory with, but it felt right for that to be on her cake, as if her father was here with her. 

After cake her friends had yet another surprise, they had all gotten her gifts, and despite her insistence their presence had been gift enough, they made her open them. 

Oliver had gotten her a Holyhead Harpies uniform top for Gwenog Jones, Ginny had officially converted Aster to be a Harpies fan. Cedric, Angelina, Alicia, and Lee had gone in on a 150 count box of sugar quills, which she greatly appreciated. Roger and Adrian had pooled their money and gotten her a new cauldron top of the line. Percy and Charlie had planned with them and gotten her more of the potions supplies she had run low on over the summer. Molly had knitted her a scarf for the winter, with a W on it. Her favorite gift however, came from the twins. It was a piece of paper that said they owed her ice cream, and this year in Diagon Alley was on them. 

As her friends left and she thanked them and wished them a good rest of their summer Aster contemplated the day. She had friends, a family, a home. She knew The Burrow was her home now, it felt as though it had always been waiting for her. And it was waiting for Harry, but she knew he'd make it, eventually. It was the two of them against the world.


	25. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prank War Part 2?

August 1990

-

Aster’s second time in Diagon Alley started much better than her first. 

Instead of disapparting, the Weasley’s floo-ed, much easier and less painful. Aster already had all her potions supplies for the year thanks to her friends gifts, and didn’t need to buy a broom since the Weasley’s had gotten her one last summer. She just needed new books for classes. 

After following the twins around to get all of their supplies, the three of them settled down for ice cream, with Charlie and Percy yet again in tow. 

Aster’s roommates and Adrian and his roommates had all gotten their supplies yesterday, and Cedric and Roger had been in Diagon Alley the day before that. Angelina, Alicia, and Oliver had ordered theirs to school, they didn’t return from Quidditch camp until the day before the train left, and didn’t want to miss out on getting their supplies.

Lee however, was coming today, and was to meet them at the ice cream parlour at 2, and he did not disappoint. 

Lee was waiting with six bowls of ice cream in front of him. Without question Percy settled in front of a peanut butter-strawberry, and Charlie sat in front of the chocolate-banana. Aster smiled seeing a mint chip next to Lee and sitting there.

The twins glanced at the chocolate-raspberries in front of them with longing, but had to prove their point first.

“Lee, we were supposed to pay!” Fred exclaimed.

“At least let us pay you back for Aster’s, that was our birthday gift to her!” George added. 

“Better luck next year boys,” Lee replied with a grin. 

Aster smiled at the thought of next year, when Harry would be sitting here with her too. She figured he would love Percy’s weird peanut butter-strawberry combination. 

The twins conceded, sitting down and digging into the ice creams.

“Okay, time for the real talk, Prank War Part Two,” Lee said.

“Part Two? Why not just continue on?” Aster asked.

“You would say that as the current leader,” Fred replied.

“I agree with Aster, we never awarded a winner last year, we should continue it through all our years at Hogwarts, finishing only in our Seventh Year at graduation.” George said.

“Seems the most fair,” Charlie responded, “though I’ll be gone before then, it works out for the rest of you, I wasn’t going to win anyways and Wood is not the most active participant.”

Lee nodded. “It does make sense, and gives me time to beat you all. I like it.”

Fred groaned, “I’ve been outvoted by my own family, my own siblings, my own triplets this is what betrayal feels like.” 

He dramatically dropped to his knees.

“Get up here before we eat your ice cream,” Percy said to him and he scrambled back into his seat.

“Okay, here we go, Second Year, Prank War continues.” Fred said.

They spent the rest of their time discussing prank ideas and telling Percy not to rat them out if he heard of these pranks actually occurring in the castle.

After a few hours, Molly had tracked them down, and made them say their goodbyes, heading back to the Burrow.


	26. Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster returns for her Second Year at Hogwarts

September 1st, 1990

-

The train ride back to Hogwarts was the best Aster could remember. 

It was a reunion of friends and a return home, to the place they all fit together. She and the twins had claimed a compartment quickly, and Charlie and Percy settled into the one across the hall. Angelina, Alicia, Lee and Adrian were first to find them, quickly scrambling to get seats. Adrian, Alicia, and Aster settled on one side with Fred, George, and Angelina on the other. Lee took his spot on the floor with grace, declaring it better get him out of eating Bertie Bott’s beans later. 

Roger stopped by to say hi before moving on to see his Ravenclaw friends, giving Lee a chocolate frog for his troubles. Cedric popped in for about an hour before going to see his Hufflepuff friends, telling Lee the floor wasn’t really that bad. Delphine and Marina stopped by with Miles and Graham, but only very shortly,, as none of the four wanted to sit on the floor. Oliver stuck his head in to say hi before going to sit with Charlie, Liz, Merula and Percy across the way.

Aster brought out the HoneyDukes Express cart again, and Lee was allowed to sit out the beans, and Aster threw him some extra jelly slugs as an apology. 

“Time to review the rules?” Fred asked with a grin.

The rules were simple.

Everyone went around in a circle, trying the beans. You had to keep a straight face, no matter what, and if you broke, you lost. There was nothing truly at stake, other than your taste buds. The last person standing got a chocolate wand, they would buy only one to make the prize more special.

After Fred had taken all the grass beans out and claimed them for his own, the others started tasting the beans left. 

Oliver came into the compartment shortly after.

“Penny Haywood was heading to that compartment so I figured I’d lie low with you guys for a bit,” He said, before joining Lee on the ground. 

Aster looked across the hall and saw Penny looking around, most likely in search of Oliver.

“Okay Wood, but you have to play the game.”

The twins explained the rules, and Oliver agreed. 

They went around for a few rounds, Lee and Adrian getting out pretty quickly, both consuming earwax beans Angelina and Aster soon after, Angelina had gotten soap, and Aster sausage, which she couldn't stand. 

Eventually, only Oliver and Alicia remained and they kept going. Aster saw Oliver pick up his next one, which she recognized from last year as the vomit bean that had made Roger rush to the bathroom. 

Oliver popped it in his mouth, chewed it and grinned. “Delicious.”

Alicia picked up her next one and put it in her mouth, immediately spitting it out.

“Fred, you missed one,” She said, “that was the worst.”

“Grass is a delicious and nutritious thing Spinnet, I’m sorry your taste buds are unrefined,” He responded as he continued to eat his pile of grass beans.

“You ate vomit Oliver!” Aster said shocked.

“Trust me it was gross, but I’ve learned to contain my emotions with Quidditch, get too angry you get thrown off the field, so I just used that for this too.”

Aster handed him the chocolate wand and he grinned.

“Don’t brag Wood, we could go get Haywood to play the next round,” Lee said with a smirk.

Oliver shut his mouth quickly.

"Think she's probably still looking for you, I can go check," Aster said with a grin and Oliver shook his head quickly.

“Too bad, we’re here now anyways,” Angelina said, pointing out the window to the castle.

“Better luck next time I guess,” Adrian said with a sigh as they all moved to grab their trunks.

Oliver popped another jellybean in his mouth, taking his and Aster's trunks down as she followed him out to the carriages, off to the start of another year. 


	27. Quidditch Try-Outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster try's out for the Quidditch team.

September 1990

-

With the school year starting, Aster’s main mission that began her first year training with Wood was soon to end, hopefully on her terms. This of course, was Quidditch tryouts.

Charlie was gearing up to select his team, he had himself and Oliver returning, so Seeker and Keeper were covered. He needed two beaters and three chasers, though Ben Copper and Jae Kim had been eyeing two of the Chaser positions. The twins were confident they’d get the beater spots, they were good, and together they were the best duo you could get. Angelina and Alicia were more nervous, knowing it was likely only one of them would get a spot as a Chaser.

Aster had no idea what to expect. The Slytherin team was indeed headed by Marcus Flint, the first fourth year to ever be captain. The rest of the team had graduated last year, so he was starting with a clean slate. 

Miles was going for Keeper, and was likely to get it. Terence Higgs had been reserve seeker, and was likely to become Seeker now. Felix Rosier and Lucian Bole were also expected to move off the reserved team into the beater positions. Peregrine Derrick was going out for Chaser, but would have had a better chance for Beater. Adrian, Graham, and Aster were going out for the Chaser positions, and they had been playing as a set for a year now in scrimmage games with friends to perfect their strategy.

The morning of tryouts, Delphine and Marina decided to tag along for luck. They headed from breakfast to the Quidditch Pitch, hoping Flint would do what no Slytherin captain had done before and let her tryout. Delphine and Marina headed to the stands and Aster and the boys headed onto the pitch. 

“What exactly are you doing here Potter?” Flint asked as they approached. 

“Here’s the deal,” Adrian said, “if Aster doesn’t get to try out, then the three of us don’t try out. Let’s be real, even if you ignore Aster’s talent, losing Miles as Keeper and Montague and myself as Chasers isn’t worth it to uphold some sexist rules.”

Flint looked at the boys and Graham and Miles nodded their agreement to Adrian’s statement.

“I’m not letting her on this team just because you are all buddies,” Flint replied.

“We’re not saying you have to, just let her tryout, and when you’re deciding who gets to be on the team, think of who would help us actually win, because Peregrine over there is not Chaser material.” Miles replied.

Aster was a bit shocked. She hadn’t expected Miles and Graham to say anything, she hadn't even known about the threat of them not trying out until Adrian said it. 

“Besides, Pucey and I have been training with her for a year, no other team will have as good a set of Chasers,” Graham added.

Flint frowned, as he himself was a Chaser, the three would be unlikely to be playing together this year in the first place. 

“She can try out, no promises on being on the team.”

“That’s all I want,” Aster replied and he nodded at her. 

“Keeper’s first!” He shouted, walking away with Miles scurrying after him.

“You guys didn’t have to do that,” Asters said, turning to Adrian and Graham.

“We snakes stick together Aster,” Adrian replied with a smile.

“Besides, the three of us work best together, we haven’t been training for nothing. You being on the team with us is what's best for everyone,” Graham added. 

They watched Keeper tryouts, with Miles expectedly doing better than the other candidates. He returned to them with a smile, and the four of them watched Beater and Seeker tryouts with vague interest and nerves. Finally, Flint called for Chaser tryouts. 

Adrian, Aster and Graham approached with the other hopefuls.

“I’ll be testing you individually and then in groups of three against Miles. There are two Chaser positions open and one spot on reserve. Show me you deserve them.”

Aster had to go first, but she could take the hazing.

Going against Miles was a blessing in disguise. He had trained with her and the others, she had noticed his weaknesses and could now exploit them. Flint gave them each two minutes to see how many goals they could score against Miles. Aster tried for thirty and got twenty in. 

Flint said nothing to her as she returned to the ground, sending the next hopeful up. Adrian tried for thirty and got 19, Graham tried for thirty and got 17. The other students trying all got less than half of the shots in. 

“Time to work in teams of three, with two beaters in the air working against you,” Flint said, waving Rosier and Boles into the air. He paused, assessing the group. “Potter, Pucey, Montague, you’re up first.”

The three grinned at each other and as the other hopefuls backed away to watch, Flint lowered his voice to the three of them, “Do not disappoint me.”

They went up for two minutes again, scoring thirty goals between the three of them, and successfully dodging the Bludgers. As they came down, Flint looked satisfied. He sent the next group up, and try outs continued for another thirty minutes.

After everyone was sufficiently exhausted, Flint gathered them.

“The team list will be posted in the Common Room tomorrow morning. If you get a spot on the team or the reserve you are expected to show up to all practices, games, and strategy sessions, no excuses unless you are in the hospital wing. Is that understood?”

Everyone nodded and Flint dismissed them. 

They all headed off to dinner, replaying their moves in their head, correcting mistakes, applauding successes. Aster just thought of that paper, and wondered if her name would be on it.

\---

The next morning, Aster woke up early and got changed quickly, heading into the Common Room. Adrian, Miles and Graham were in there, and turned towards her. 

“So?” She asked.

“We haven’t checked yet,” Adrian replied,

“Solidarity, figured we could all look together,” Graham added.

She grinned and the four approached the paper together.

“Aster, this isn’t fair!” Graham said, “You’re the best out of the three of us.”

Aster face dropped until she reached the part she had been looking for, and it lifted into a grin.

SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH TEAM (1990-1991)

Keeper: Miles Bletchley  
Reserve: Neil Lament 

Seeker: Terence Higgs  
Reserve: Stuart Craggy

Beaters: Felix Rosier , Lucian Bole,  
Reserve: Peregrine Derrick 

Chasers: Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Graham Montague  
Reserve: Aster Potter

“It’s a step in the right direction,” Aster replied.

Flint entered the Common Room. 

“We used to have girls on the team, some of the best captains in our history were women. Can’t let you right on though, it’ll take time and work.”

Aster nodded, “That’s what I’m going to do.”

Graham and Adrian smiled.

“Celebratory breakfast then, yeah?” Miles asked.

\---

At breakfast, they learned the other team's lineups. 

Cedric had made reserve Seeker for Hufflepuff and Roger had made Chaser for the Ravenclaw team. The Gryffindor lineup now held three Weasleys, the twins had gotten the beater spots. Angelina had gotten one of the Chaser spots, and Alicia made reserve. They all spent the rest of the day by the Black Lake discussing what it would be like to finally play. Aster went up to Oliver.

“Thanks.”

“For what Potter? I mean I know I’m pretty amazing, but what specifically are you thanking me for on this occasion?”

“Training me.”

“Oh come off it Potter, you would have made the team with or without me, but now we both know what to expect when we play each other.”

“In that case Wood, get better at protecting your left side,” Aster replied with a grin.

“Oh, now you’ve done it.” Oliver said and started to chase after her, both of them laughing the whole time.


	28. Katie Bell & Cormac McLaggen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster meets some new students.

End of September 1990

-

A few weeks into the school year and everything was in full swing. All the houses had Quidditch practices at different times, and those in the Circle had their extra responsibilities to work on. Aster and Roger spent all their free time in the Potions classroom together, working on Potions for the Circle. In the rare moments they all hangout, they were usually exhausted or eating.

Today however, only Gryffindor had practice. Lee, Cedric, Adrian, and Roger had gone with Aster to watch the practice and catch some time with their friends after it ended. They were joined in the stand by two Gryffindor first years, but none of them had paid attention to Gryffindor’s sorting and didn’t recall their names.

When the practice was over, they headed down to meet their friends on the pitch, and the first years stayed in the stands. 

“She reminds me of us last year, sitting in the stands, watching, hoping that it will be you someday,” Angelina said.

“Is that what we were like?” Alicia asked, slightly horrified. 

“You're reserve, that’s still what you’re like,” Fred replied with a grin, shortly followed by Alicia slapping his shoulder. 

“Maybe we should offer to help them out, like Wood and Charlie did for us,” Adrian said and Alicia smiled at this. 

“Good idea.”

“Oi! Ickle firsties! Over here!” George yelled and waved the two young Gryffindor's down.

“You were just an ickle firstie last year, don’t get too bold,” Oliver replied with a laugh.

The two looked at each other and then hurried down to join. When they reached the group they stopped in front of them, silent.

“Names?” Fred asked.

The girl smiled, “Katie Bell.” She stuck her hand out and everyone shook it with a grin. 

The boy seemed less interested. “Cormac McLaggen.” He did not stick his hand out and no one offered him a handshake. 

“We were thinking we could play with you guys for a little bit if you want,” Angelian said.

Katie smiled, but Cormac was unimpressed.

“I don’t need any help. Besides any team that lets the enemy watch isn’t worth it.” He scowled at Aster and the other non-Gryffindor’s before walking away.

“Sorry about him, he’s moody, but he’s the only other Gryffindor first year who wanted to come watch with me.” Katie said apologetically.

“Who needs a grumpy first year when you can be friends with the whole Quidditch team?” Fred replied with a smile.

“And us,” Lee added, gesturing to himself, Adrian, Aster, Cedric, and Roger.

“I thought we didn’t get along with Slytherins?” Katie said, in an attempted whisper to Lee.

“Oh, we hexed them to be our friends,” Adrian replied and the girl's eyes widened.

Alicia smacked his shoulder before turning back to the girl. 

“Adrian thinks he’s funny, but outside of his horrible sense of humor he’s a good kid. And Aster here is family,” Charlie said with a grin as he approached the group.

“You’re the captain!” Katie replied excitedly. 

“Guilty as charged, Charlie Weasley.” Charlie replied, shaking her hand.

The group introduced themselves to Katie before running through a few drills together and heading to dinner. 

They all met up after dinner in the Gryffindor Common Room, getting to know Katie as Cormac threw them dirty looks from the corner.

\---

Throughout the next few weeks, Katie became a central part of their friend group.

She would sit with Aster, Adrian, Liz and Charlie at the Slytherin table for breakfast. She struggled with potions, so Roger and Aster tutored her. Delphine and Marina took a liking to her, and Marina helped her with Herbology. She had a large aptitude for Charms, and quickly became another member of the Circle, joining Oliver and Fred’s group. George added her name to the Prank War sheets and created another one for her, and Lee and Cedric helped her to get some points. Angelina and Alicia were always practicing Quidditch with her, and Charlie even let her join a few practices in an unofficial capacity. She became such a part of it that when she was in the Hospital Wing with a light cold one day Charlie cancelled practice so they could all go visit and keep her company. 

Aster liked Katie and how quickly everyone had welcomed her. It reminded her of last year, how easily they had all come together, how well they all fit together. It also made her think, as most things did, of next year, when her own brother would be the one making friends and learning about things like Quidditch. She just hoped it would be as easy for him as it had been for her.


	29. Mischief Managed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group attempts to figure out the Marauders Map.

October 1990

-

Aster and the twins had not given up on their quest to figure out what the map was and how to open it. Over the summer it had given them hints, but never enough to figure it out. Since they had been back at school, Adrian was back on board as were their other friends. So far though, they hadn’t figured anything out.

Sometimes they’d say a phrase and the map would flicker into sight, but they hadn’t been able to figure out what exactly triggered it, other than the words I swear. 

So in the last week of October of their second year, it was no surprise that all their friends were sprawled on the Gryffindor Common Room, staring at a blank piece of paper.

“Maybe we just light it on fire and call it a day,” George said with a sigh.

“NO,” Adrian said quickly, catching Aster’s eye.

“Chill Pucey, 'twas but a joke,” Angelina said.

Alicia looked at Adrian a bit concerned.

“I just feel like if we toss it all in now we’ll neve target the chance to figure it out, and we can figure it out.” 

“Sometimes I just feel like you guys are up to no good with this,” Percy said from his chair a few feet away.

The map flickered.

“Good work Perce!” Fred replied with a grin. 

“What part was the trigger though?” Lee wondered.

“Up to no good,” Roger guessed and the map flickered again.

“I swear I’m up to no good!” Cedric said, and the map flickered, a bit longer than before, but went back to blank.

Katie sighed, pushing herself up from the floor.

“I have a History of Magic test tomorrow, but if you guys figure it out, wake me up.”

“Shit, is that the time?” Angelina said, realizing it was almost midnight. 

“Let’s turn it in for the night, we made progress at least,” Alicia said.

Aster and Adrian got up to join Roger and Cedric by the door.

“Wait a second,” Adrian said, running back to Fred and returning with the map.

“Figured we could work on it a bit longer,” He said to Aster with a shrug as she smiled.

They dropped Roger and Cedric off at their dorms before heading back to the Slytherin dorms.

“Thanks Adrian.” Aster said as they entered their own empty Common Room.

“I know you, we got so close, you weren’t going to sleep tonight without figuring this out.” He replied as he settled into a seat at one of the tables. 

“Okay so right now we have ‘I swear I’m up to no good’, but that’s not the full saying, what could you add?” Adrian asked.

“I don’t know,” Aster replied a bit dishearteningly.

“I think the end’s done, you can’t really add anything to I’m up to no good. So what could we add to the beginning?”

“I solemnly swear, that’s what Charlie always says when I tell him a secret,” Aster replied and the map flickered again.

The two looked at each other grinning.

“I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good.” Aster said 

The map showed itself.

Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Are proud to present

The Marauders Map

“It’s him,” Aster whispered, “my dad. McGonagall told me once that everyone called him and his friends the Marauders.”

Adrian grinned at her, “Congrats Prongs Jr., let’s open it.” 

She took a deep breath before opening the paper, to reveal a complete in-depth map of Hogwarts.

“It’s tracking people!” Adrian said, astonished.

“It has secret passageways, and the kitchen!” Aster said, equally shocked.

“I can finally know where the kitchen is!” Adrian said with a laugh. 

“We’ll know where everything is Adrian, and everyone.”

“Just think of the pranks we’ll all be able to pull! The twins won’t be able to handle it.”

Aster and Adrian examined the map for about another hour before turning in. She had a piece of her dad with her, and though she had known it, now it was confirmed. And tomorrow she and her friends would use it, they’d get to know Hogwarts as well as her dad had known it. She fell asleep with a smile.


	30. The Sunken Vault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Circle takes action.

November 1990

-

Aster was in the library studying with Roger and Lee. The three tended to end up in the library together, as studying with the rest of their friends was likely to devolve into chaos. Oliver usually joined them, but he had Quidditch practice this morning. They had been working in silence for a bit before Roger went on the search for a Potions book and then Lee had to find one for his Transfiguration essay, and now she was at the table alone. 

“Aster, can you keep a secret.”

She turned to see Charlie behind her. 

“I solemnly swear,” She replied with a smile, but when Charlie didn’t smile back it hit her.

“The Circle,” She said.

He nodded. 

“Lee and Roger are here, do you want me to grab them?”

Charlie hesitated before nodding. 

Aster got up and found them, telling them Charlie had Circle business to discuss. The three of them returned to the table, sitting and facing Charlie.

“We think we’ve found the fifth vault, the last one.”

“The Sunken Vault?” Lee asked, as if there were any other.

Charlie nodded, “There’s a statue of the Giant Squid in the lake, the mapping group found it, and the mouth is open. We believe it’s in there.”

“You’re going, aren’t you?” Aster asked and Charlie nodded again. 

“Who else?” Roger asked.

“Me, Ben, Merula, Jacob.”

“Not Penny or Liz?” Aster asked, a bit surprised.

“Too many people. We’re going to attempt to open it. Don’t tell anyone. The other Circle members don’t even know. Don’t tell my brothers.”

“You’re telling us in case something happens.” Roger replied.

Charlie nodded. 

“Everything is in the box under the tree near the Black Lake,” Roger replied, alluding to where he and Aster had put all the Potions they had completed for this purpose.

“Thanks,” Charlie replied with a nod. 

“Okay, but when you get back- when not if- you come straight to us, no matter what.” Aster geld eye contact with Charlie until he nodded.

“Get out of here Weasley, we’re trying to study!” Lee said with a laugh and Aster and Roger were a bit confused until they saw Oliver approaching.

“Be careful,” Aster whispered and Charlie nodded as he got up.

“Didn’t get enough of me at Quidditch?” Oliver asked Charlie with a grin.

“Something like that,” Charlie replied with a laugh as he headed out.

Oliver joined the three remaining at the table, and they all returned to their studying. Every few minutes, Lee, Roger, or Aster would look at the clock ro the door, to no avail.

“Okay, spit it out folks, what’s going down?” Oliver asked.

“What do you mean?” Lee asked in response.

“You guys keep checking the clock and the door, is there a prank today or something?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about Wood,” Roger replied with a shrug.

“Whatever you say,” Oliver replied, uneasily checking the door himself.

After a few more hours, it was time for dinner, and the three wanted to swing by the hospital wing to see if they had returned, but didn’t want to alert Oliver to anything. They got down to the Great Hall and Aster split off to sit with the Slytherins. Liz and Adrian kept asking if she was okay and Delphine and Marina kept exchanging concerned glances, but she told them all she was fine, though every time the door to the Great Hall opened she turned to look. 

After dinner, she headed straight to the Gryffindor Common Room with Lee and Roger, Adrian, Liz, and her roommates in tow. They sat on the couch and chairs near the fire, Aster, Lee and Roger jerking up every time the portrait hole opened. The twins, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Oliver and Percy all eventually headed up to bed, a bit concerned for their friends. 

“Aster, it’s getting late we should head back soon,” Marina gently prodded.

“I’m staying here, on the couch tonight,” Aster replied, not taking her eyes off the portrait hole. 

“You sure Aster? We can stay with you if you want.” Adrian added.

“They’ll stay with me,” Aster replied, jerking her head towards Lee and Roger, who nodded without moving their own eyes from the portrait hole. Adrian turned to the other Slytherins.

“I’m going to stay here too, Gryffindor Common Room Slumber Party take two I guess, you guys go,. It’ll be fine.”

The girls nodded, obviously not sure everything would be fine, but willing to go along with it for Aster’s sake. Once the girls left, their four friends were the only ones left awake in the Common Room. 

“Okay, what is going on?” He asked.

“Charlie.” Lee replied.

“He wasn’t at dinner, is he sick or something?” Adrian said before it hit him. “The Circle, it's happening?” 

Roger nodded. 

“How many?” 

“Four.”

Adrian began staring at the portrait hole too, but it didn’t open. They all eventually drifted to sleep, Lee first in his chair, Adrian next in his, Roger third on the carpet, and Aster last, when she could no longer keep her eyes open, slipping into sleep on the couch.

\---

She felt a rough shove. Her eyes fluttered open, registering it was still dark out before settling on the figure in front of her, and she grinned.

“Last I checked your bed wasn’t the Gryffindor couch,” Charlie said with a small smile.

“You’re okay,” Aster replied, though it was unclear if it was a question or a statement. 

He nodded and Aster jumped off the back of the couch to hug him. 

“Some of us are trying to sleep here, make a less heroic entrance next time?” Adrian said with a yawn from his chair, before he got up to hug Charlie.

Lee and Roger woke up to the noise, jumping up to join and creating one giant group hug. Once they all settled into the idea that everyone was okay, they sat at one of the tables in the Common Room. 

“So, how’d it go?” Adrian asked.

Charlie looked at Aster with a grin, “Solemnly swear huh?”

“I didn’t tell him, Lee and Roger gave him hints and he caught on.”

“A little hurt I was not included in the secrecy Charlie,” Adrian replied with his own grin.

“Okay, we took some gillyweed, Marina told us it would essentially make us part fish, gills and webbed hands and feet. We swam to the Vault, but there was rubble in front of it, and it took quite a while to clean, especially with our webbed hands. We finally got it out of the way and Merula stepped in for the curse-breaking. She succeeded, though we had to take a few more doses of gillyweed and almost the whole supply of Wide-Eye Potion you made us Aster. When the curse broke however, the door still remained sealed, it just wouldn’t open.”

“What does this mean for us?” Roger asked.

“That’s the thing, it’s kind of unclear. If we can’t get in with the curses down it means one of two things. Rakepick is in there and she also can’t get out, or she has not found it yet, but also will be unable to open it. It’s not the answer anyone wants after all the work everyone’s put in, but basically, we wait and see.”

Roger nodded and Lee and Adrian looked exhausted.

“We can talk about it more in the morning though, we could all use some sleep, though you might as well have mattresses,” Charlie said, transfiguring the couch into a bed big enough for the four second years. 

“Wake us up for breakfast,” Adrian said with a yawn.

Charlie smiled and nodded before heading to his dorm, and the four friends on the makeshift couch faded quickly back to sleep.


	31. Lee Jordan is My Secret Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster needs to get back in the Prank War, with help from a friend.

November 1990

-

As November rolled around Aster realized two things. The first was that since they had found the Marauders Map, none of her friends had gotten caught for their pranks. The second was that she was falling behind in the Prank War. Between her commitment to the Circle and her commitment to the Quidditch team she had little time for pranks, and it showed. She glanced back down at the rankings with a sigh.

Current Prank War Rankings:  
Fred: 178  
George: 169  
Angelina: 160  
Lee: 150  
Charlie: 140  
Aster: 130  
Adrian: 100  
Roger: 98  
Cedric: 91  
Katie : 90  
Oliver: 89  
Alicia: 80

She had pulled only a handful of pranks this year, and Roger, who had just joined the Prank War this year, was only two spots behind her. Worse than that, Fred and George were in the lead with no signs of slowing down. She figured it was time to cash in a favor. After she finished eating at breakfast, she headed over to the Gryffindor table. Lee was sitting in between the twins and she stooped behind him.

“Lee, I require your assistance.”

He looked up and smiled. 

“I am at your service,” He replied with a grin, getting up.

The two headed out of the Great Hall, and Aster turned to him.

“I’m losing the Prank War.”

“Last I checked, Alicia was losing.”

“Okay, maybe not losing, but I’m not even in the top five anymore.”

“So, any ideas?”

“No, I was hoping you’d have one.”

“You’re in luck,” Lee replied, “I’ve been sitting on a big one.”

“How big?”

“Twenty points, enough to tie you with me if you take them all.”

Aster nodded, “Let’s do it.”

Lee took her into the kitchen and told her the plan, both of them grinning wildly.

\---

A few hours later, they had used every secret passageway shown on the map, there was even one leading to Hogsmeade, perfect for their purposes. 

They were planning another schoolwide prank, and they needed certain supplies from Zonko’s. They were going to need quite a few things, some Hiccoughing Sweets, Dungbombs, and of course, Frog-Spawning Soap. The Frog-Spawning Soap would be placed in every bathroom they could hit while the rest of the school was at lunch. After that, they stopped by the kitchen and refueled, giving the Sweets to the Kitchen Elves, to send up with dessert after dinner. The Dungbombs, the Magnum Opus of the prank, would be set to go off from behind the staff table at the start of dinner, they placed them when everyone else was studying after lunch. 

Around 5pm, all their prep work being completed, they headed to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

Fred, Delphine, Angelina, Alicia, and Adrian were sitting at a table studying for their upcoming Transfiguration test. Percy, Oliver, Katie, and Charlie were on the couch, discussing if gobstones or Wizards Chess was better. Roger, Cedric, George and Marina where sitting at another table, doing Herbology homework. 

“Where have you two been, no one had seen you since breakfast!” Delphine asked.

“Doing some Potions work, Lee needed help,” Aster replied.

“The student became the master, I can now brew a successful Girding Potion, though the smell is quite foul,” Lee added with a smile.

Roger shot the two a suspicious look, he had been helping Aster tutor certain students in Potions, but Lee wasn’t struggling by any means. 

“We were all getting ready to head down to dinner, you guys coming?” Cedric asked as their friends packed up their work.

“We actually just came from the Kitchen, missed lunch so we just ate,” Lee replied.

“Are you guys going to be here when we get back?” Charlie asked.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Aster replied with a smile.

Their friends shot them some weird looks as they walked out. Lee and Aster settled on the couch, 

“I mean, I have no problem helping you obviously, it was basically a repayment, but why ask me? I mean Adrian and the twins are pretty high up too, they always have ideas.” Lee asked. 

“First of all, this is going to put me over Adrian, so I wouldn’t have asked him. The twins have good ideas, but they need to claim credit and I wasn’t looking for a detention. Also, you remind me a bit of my brother. A little too smart for your own good. He used to always pull fast ones over on our aunt and uncle and just manage to not get caught. Pulling pranks with you reminds me of him, in a good way. Usually when I think of him, it’s sad, the fact he’s not here, that he still has to live with them, but you remind me of the good.”

Lee grinned, “I’m glad to be your replacement little brother, I consider it the highest honor.”

“Can you not tell anyone though? I mean you can tell them the replacement little brother thing, they’ll get a kick out of it, but just, I don’t like talking about him a lot, it tends to just make me sad, so I don’t want anyone to start asking me questions.” 

“I solemnly swear, as Charlie and the Marauders would say.”

“I still can’t believe it’s my dad,” Aster replied.

“I think it’s really cool, like this prank today, technically your dad helped us pull it, we couldn’t have done it without the map.”

“I know, it’s like a part of him is here with me at Hogwarts.”

They heard an explosion and some screams.

“Our time to shine,” Lee said with a laugh as the portrait hole flew open to their friends, half laughing, half angry.

Current Prank War Rankings:  
Fred: 178  
George: 169  
Angelina: 160  
Lee: 150 / Aster: 150  
Charlie: 140  
Adrian: 100  
Roger: 98  
Cedric: 91  
Katie : 90  
Oliver: 89  
Alicia: 80


	32. The Burrow in Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster spends her second Christmas at The Burrow.

Christmas 1990

-

Aster and her friends had done Secret Santa again this year, and in the ever growing group it only became more confusing. Aster had gotten Roger and got him jelly slugs and some new potions ingredients, as most of theirs had been exhausted for the Circle. Adrian had her, and got her a Gryffindor quidditch jumper with Prongs Jr stitched on the back and said now if he ever got caught with his that Lee had given him, Aster had to take the fall with him with the other Slytherins. She loved it, and knew it was for her dad, and knowing Adrian knew how much that would mean to her. 

They had done it late this year, on the train ride home for Christmas.

Aster was excited about returning to The Burrow for her second Christmas, feeling she could only give better gifts after another year of knowing the Weasley’s. She had gotten Molly a new apron, knowing hers was a bit ripped, and had gotten Arthur some plugs for his collection. She had gotten Ginny three tickets to a Holyhead Harpies game, a bit in the hopes she could have one of the other tickets. She had gotten Ron three tickets to a Chudley Cannons game, though she didn’t particularly care to join. She had gotten Percy a book on the history of Wizarding Governance.

She had gotten George a book on Herbology, his work with Marina was starting to draw him in to the subject. She had gotten Fred a broomstick maintenance kit, his broom had been taking a real beating in all his games. And for Charlie, she gave him a scrapbook she had made. It had pictures of all their friends, it even had pictures of Charlie and Rowan from before everything had happened. Aster had asked Liz and Tonks for help and they had gotten her pictures from every year Charlie had been at Hogwarts. In the middle, the pictures ended, and there was an article glued in about Dragon Studies in Romania. Aster had heard Charlie talk about it and knew it was what he wanted to do. She wrote him a letter, telling him she was glad to have him as a brother and the family would always be there for him, even if he was all the way in Romania, chasing his dreams.

As she went to bed in her and Ginny’s room on Christmas Eve, she was happy. She was excited for everyone to get their gifts the next day, and for two weeks of holiday joy at The Burrow. Ginny had been very excited about this Christmas, she had almost told Aster what she had gotten her already out of excitement. 

On Christmas morning, as expected, when Aster woke up, Ginny was sitting, fully dressed and open gifts scattered around her bed. 

“Will you come with me? We’ll have to get dad to come as well, but please! And thank you, of course!” 

Aster laughed, “Merry Christmas to you too, I would love to.”

The younger girl joined Aster on her bed, hugging her, before gesturing to the pile of gifts at the end. 

“Better get to it before the boys wake up and eat all the breakfast.”

Aster pulled the gifts onto her bed. She first opened this year's jumper, a silvery grey with green stitching of a snake on the front, from Molly. The twins had pooled their money to get her a broomstick maintenance kit, asking in the note if they could borrow it some time, she smiled at the fact it was the same one she had gotten for Fred. Percy had given her a framed picture of the Gryffindor Quidditch team from when her father was on it, writing he had to beg McGonagall to make a copy for weeks. Ginny had gotten her a poster of the Holyhead Harpies for her dorm room, which the girl now insisted they bring to the game and get signed by the team. Charlie had gotten her a book on Potions and their counter-Potions, which she had been eyeing for a while since seeing an advertisement in The Prophet. 

The girls headed downstairs after Aster pulled on her new jumper and placed the picture from Percy on top of the dresser. They got to the kitchen, where Molly was wearing her new apron with a large smile. Arthur was sitting at the table with Percy, discussing some recent Ministry news. 

“Aster dear, this is a wonderful apron! And Arthur spent an hour with his new plugs in the shed this morning, I had to tear him away for breakfast!”

Arthur looked up with a smile, “You're really helping me grow the collection, it’s grand!”

“I was just telling dad about the book you got me,” Percy said, “it even talks about the creation of his department!”

“Thanks for the picture Perce, it means a lot,” Aster replied with a smile and Percy nodded before returning to his conversation with his father. 

Soon after she and Ginny sat down, the remaining four boys rushed down the stairs.

“SHE GOT ME TICKETS!” Ron screamed holding up his Quidditch tickets in one hand. 

“Me too, but for a better team,” Ginny returned with a grin.

“Aster dear, that's too much!” Molly replied shocked. 

“Nothing can be too much with all you guys have done for me, besides Ginny invited me to go with her, so it’s really for both of us.”

“You can come with me too!” Ron said.

“You don’t have to bring me Ron, I think Percy would prefer a Cannons game.” 

Percy looked up at the mention of his name.

“Come to a Chudley Cannons game with me Percy?” Ron asked.

“You want me to go with you?” Percy asked, a bit disbelieving.

“Of course, you’re the only one that won’t make fun of me for cheering for the Cannons.”

Percy smiled, “I’d love to go Ron.”

The boys joined the table, Percy and Ron discussing their upcoming Quidditch Game and Ginny going on about how much better the Harpies game would be. 

After breakfast everyone split up to do their own thing. Charlie helped Molly clean in the kitchen, the twins took Fred’s new maintenance kit to use on their brooms, Ginny and Ron went upstairs to continue their Quidditch debate, Percy went with Arthur to the shed, and Aster settled in on the couch with her new potions book. 

Shortly after she started, Charlie appeared on the seat next to the couch.

“How did you know about Romania?”

“I heard you tell Oliver about it once, and I see you look at the news on dragon research there at least once a day.”

“What do you think of it?’

“It’s your dream.”

“It’s Romania.”

Aster finally looked up from her book.

“It’s Romania, yes. But we’re kind of magic if you haven’t noticed. It doesn't matter how far away you are, you can come home. And you can’t let the family hold you here, or you’ll be working with dragon theory the rest of your life. Charlie I know you, and sitting in the Ministry writing Magical Creature Law is not what you want. You’ll never know if Romania is right if you don’t give it a try. So do it for the family, because you staying here and being miserable would make us all miserable.”

Charlie grinned, nodding.

“You make some good points. Thanks, for the advice and the book. That’ll be nice to have there, when you guys aren’t just a few feet away anymore. And the pictures of Rowan, it all means a lot Aster.”

Aster smiled and got up, hugging Charlie.

“That’s what family is for, right?”

“You’re more like a guardian angel we lucked upon Aster,” Charlie replied with a smile.

"Pretty sure that's the other way around Weasley, but I'll take it."

“Let’s go join the twins, maybe we can get everyone in on a scrimmage game.”

“Sounds good let’s go.”

\---

Charlie decided to wait to tell Molly and Arthur about Romania, not wanting to spoil the peace of the two weeks home. Percy and Ron went to their Cannons game with Arthur shortly after Christmas, Ron claimed it was rigged, and Percy backed him up, but everyone was just happy they were happy. Ginny and Aster went to theirs right before break ended, and they got the poster signed by every member of the team, the winning team as Ginny reminded Ron when they returned home. When they boarded the train at the end of the break, Aster felt fulfilled, like she truly belonged.


	33. The Astronomy Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and friends convene in the Astronomy Tower.

January 1991

-

They had all gathered in the Astronomy Tower, to take a break and regroup. Charlie was a bit worried Aster and Roger were burning themselves out, they spent almost all their free time on Potions, even though it was no longer needed for the Circle, and they all had Quidditch, Classes, and upcoming exams to worry about in the first place. Charlie had come down to the Slytherin Common Room and knocked, coaxing Aster, Adrian, Liz, Delphine, and Marina to join the trip to the tower. They stopped and grabbed Roger and Cedric on their way. The rest of their friends were already waiting for them on the tower, sitting in a circle. 

“I know we’ve all been through a lot, in the past few years for some of us, recently for others, so I thought we could get together, remind ourselves of the good and the fact we’re always here for each other,” Charlie said as they joined the circle.

“I figured we could each talk about a time this year, or the past few, when we got much needed assistance from each other, I’ll go first.”

Everyone nodded, turning to face him.

“I’m going to Romania after graduation. I have only told a few of you, but I just heard back, and as long as I get Outstanding in Charms and Care of Magical Creatures and at least an Acceptable on the rest of my NEWTS, I have a job working with dragons. At first, I was hesitant to even apply, family is important to me and my family is here in England. I remember what my mom was like when Bill left and I don’t want to put her through that again. However, when I was having these doubts, Aster pointed out to me that if I stayed, I’d be miserable doing a job without the dragons, and that would make my family miserable, and no one wins. So, thanks to Aster, I’m trying it out, for me and my family and our combined happiness.” 

Fred, George, and Percy all started asking him questions right away.

“We’ll talk about it later, but just don’t tell mom and dad, that’s for me to do. Percy, want to go next?” 

Percy nodded and sighed before starting.

“I realize I can be hard to get along with sometimes, I really don’t try to be, but it happens. This is for a few people I guess, one of which isn't here, so I suppose it’s mostly for Oliver and Aster. Oliver is always willing to deal with me, even when I’m difficult, he’ll come find me, let me complain, and won’t make a big deal when I realize I’m wrong. It means a lot, but I guess it boils down to thanks for being my best friend, I don’t know what I would do without you. There’s no one example, but you do it all the time so thanks. As for Aster, thanks for never treating me differently. I know I’m not the coolest, or the nicest, or the funniest of the family, but you treat me just like you treat my brothers, and you even suggested Ron take me to that game. He’s the third person I would like to thank, though he’s not here, I feel he often gets the worst of me and he doesn’t deserve that, but he still cares.”

“I’ll go next?” Delphine asked after a slight pause and Percy nodded to her.

“I would like to thank Fred. After Aster got on the reserve team this year, I realized I wanted to try out. I thought this sounded stupid though, I don’t think I’m anywhere near as good as the Beaters on the Slytherin team and just because Aster made reserved doesn’t mean they’re going to elt even more girls on the team. So I went to Fred, because he’s a good friend and I knew he would be honest. He told me I was being stupid, that I was just as good as him, if not better, and that I should train to try out for next year. He’s been helping me train, and hasn’t told anyone, so I thank him for helping me and for keeping my secret.”

Fred beamed. “You are a bloody good Beater Delphine, even without my amazing training.”

Everyone laughed for a moment, and Adrian started.

“I guess I’ll go next. I want to thank Lee, for something I don't even think he understood the importance of. Our first year, I was a bit worried I was only friends with all of you because you were friends with Aster, and to hangout with Aster you had to hangout with me. She, of course, told me that was idiotic, but it wasn’t until Lee gave me a Gryffindor sweater for Secret Santa that I realized that I was already friends with all of you, by my own merits. Then, when I was invited to join the Circle, that helped too. I guess my thank you is to all of you, for not hating me for being a Slytherin or because of my family.”

“Don’t worry Pucey, I hate you for your Quidditch skills,” Alicia replied, still bitter Slytherin had crushed Gryffindor in their game this year. 

“I’ll go next,” Lee said and Adrian waved him on.

“Mine is for Roger. I tend to be the comedic relief of the group, I’m always good for a laugh or to pull a prank and that’s what I’m known for. I want to thank Roger for reminding me that I’m more than that. Not that the rest of you treat me like a joke, but in moments where I need to be serious or get grounded, Roger is always there for me and he doesn't expect anything in return. So thank you, for being a good friend, and for being there in all my moments.”

Roger smiled and said, “I’ll go, but mine is a story as well as a response.” 

Lee nodded with a grin and Roger started.

“My thank you mirrors Lee’s and it’s for Lee so I guess that’s rather fitting. While I’m sitting here today because of a chance encounter my first year on a boat, my inclusion into the group had more to do with my aid to the Circle, and my intelligence. You guys asked me to help with the map because I’m smart, let me into the Prank War because I’m smart. Sometimes, like Lee, I begin to feel one-dimensional, like my worth is tied to my intelligence. Just like I’m there for him, he’s always there for me, to remind me my friendship is more than my brain, that I am more than my brain, Thanks Lee.”

Roger looked to Aster and nodded, signaling her to go next.

“I would like to thank all of you for everything you’ve done for me, but if I have to narrow it down to one thing from one person, I would like to thank Cedric. My first year after I got sorted into Slytherin, I was worried I had lost my friends, the Weasley’s. While Adrian was quick to ally himself with me, a fellow Slytherin wasn’t exactly an assurance that I hadn’t lost my other friends. So when, in History of Magic, this Hufflepuff boy literally ran into me and offered friendship, it felt nice to know the green on my robes wasn’t seen as a warning sign. He also led me to pull my first prank here at Hogwarts and while he’s become quite popular around here, he always makes time for us. Thanks Ced.” 

Cedric, who was sitting on the other side of the circle, replied, “Anytime Aster!”

Liz waited a beat and then began.

“I would like to thank Charlie, the reason we’re all here, not right now, but at all. Without Charlie, I probably wouldn’t have many friends outside of Slytherin, I never would have gotten to know Rowan, never would have thought of starting the Circle. Without him, I probably wouldn’t have friended some random Slytherin first years, who have become some of my closest friends. Without him, I don't think I would be the same person, I doubt I’d be going off to New Zealand to research Plimpies. Of course, he would never take credit for any of this, which is all the more reason he deserves it, so thank you Charlie, for being you.”

Fred jumped in to go next once Liz finished.

“My thank you goes to Percy. You’re right brother, you're not always easy to be around or live with. But, I can’t imagine life without you, home without you, our friends without you. Even though you can be a pain, you do it for the good of others. Yo look out for me and George, even when we don’t want you to. You helped us figure out the marauders map, even though it was on accident. I know you’d do just about anything for me, because you’re my brother, and that’s what brothers do. So thank you Percy, for being a pretty great big brother.”

Percy smiled, his eyes a bit glassy with tears. 

“I actually want to thank someone for helping Fred, and inadvertently helping me.” George said.

“I want to thank Delphine. Due to their training, Fred and I haven’t spent as much time together lately, and while I love spending time with Fred, it’s given us time to explore who we are as individuals. It gave me a chance to really get into Herbology, and now I’m second in the class. It gave me a chance to hone my skills working with the Circle as an individual. Most of all it gave me a chance to miss my brother, to make me appreciate him more when he is there. Thanks Delphine.”

Oliver sat up a bit straighter, preparing to go next.

“I want to thank Alicia, who didn’t question the decision to be on the reserve or hate me after finding out I recommended it. I want to thank her for being a good friend, who recognizes when someone has to differentiate between friendship and leadership. Charlie asked for my advice on some of the team decisions since I’m going to be captain next year, and it wasn’t easy, but I did what I think was right, and I’m excited to play with you on the full team in a couple years.”

Alicia grinned at him, nodding her appreciation, before starting her own..

“I for one, would like to thank Slytherin scum, for taking the fall for me so many times in our almost two years here. Adrian has become one of my closest friends, and if you had told Alicia pre-Hogwarts she’d be this close with not one, but five Slytherins she would have checked you into the mental ward at St. Mungo’s. But, all of them, especially Adrian, have done a lot for me. He’s taken detentions for me, Potions for me, and in scrimmage games he’s taken more bludgers than I could count for me. Thanks Adrian, for always being there for me.”

Adrian blushed a bit, nodding in acknowledgment. 

Angelina went next.

“I would like to thank George. He has helped me a lot this year, especially with the transition to being on the Quidditch team and balancing everything. He’s helped me do extra training, even though we play differently. positions. He’s helped me with my Herbology work, which we all know is not exactly my strong suit. He’s always been there when I need someone to talk to, or a lift in my spirits. So I’m thanking George for his abundance of kindness.”

Marina waited, then decided to go next.

“I would like to thank Charlie, for being the first person to give me a real chance. Within my family I’m the only daughter and well, the expectations are mostly based around my marriage options. Even within my friends, I know I’m known for being more reserved. But, when you asked me to not only join the Circle, but to lead one of the groups, you trusted me, you believed in me, you gave me a chance to prove myself. Now I have ambitions, I want a career one day in Herbology, and I’m already banking research experience for it. Thank you Charlie.``

Katie Bell looked around and went next.

“I want to thank Angelina, for so many things she has done for me. I’m just a first year, but you sought out my friendship. Not only that, but you take time specifically to train me for tryouts next year, even though you don’t really have free time. Thank you for being you, caring and outgoing and amazing at Quidditch.” 

Cedric looked around, realizing he was the last one left to go.

“My turn then. My thank you goes to Marina. There were a few weeks this year where I spread myself way too thin. Like Aster said, I’ve made quite a few friends and trying to spend time with everyone, with the Circle and classes and Quidditch it became all too much. I was having a bit of a panic attack in the hall one day, late to a Circle meeting after Quidditch and Marina found me. She told me I don’t have to do any of it. I do these things because I enjoy them, but there is such a thing as too much of a good thing. So I cut back my participation in the dueling group of the Circle to once a week, and only go to mandatory Quidditch practices. I’ve started saying No to people when I can’t hangout and I’ve been doing a lot better. Thanks Marina for helping me realize I’m not crazy.”

Everyone thanked each other, it went on for about another hour. They all needed it, Charlie had been right as always. Yet again Aster tried to imagine next year without him here, but couldn’t picture it.


	34. Tonks and The Case of The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks comes to Aster with a prank idea.

February 14, 1991

-

Aster had not seen Tonks in a very long time. After the Circle mission had been completed, they all still continued meeting their groups, they had come to enjoy the time spent researching. With that, and Quidditch and her renewed presence in the Prank War, Aster had no free time. She did her homework while studying with Roger and Lee, taking breaks from her busy schedule only to eat at mealtimes. 

On Valentines of Aster’s second year however, she was recruited by Tonks for what was deemed a very secret mission. Tonks wanted to see if they could use a Love Potion on Filch to make him fall in love with Mrs. Norris, mostly to see if he could get even weirder about his attachment to the cat. The only way to slip him this love potion however, would be at dinner, and they needed access to the kitchens for that. Aster decided as it was for pranking purposes, and Tonks last year, she would show them the Kitchens. While most of their friends had found the kitchens due to the Marauders Map, they attempted to keep the map as much of a secret as they could, so Tonks was unaware of its existence. 

Tonks had pulled her aside with the idea after breakfast. They also wanted Aster to brew the potion. Their only obstacle was finding someway for Mrs. Norris to be the one to give it to him. They ended up deciding on putting it in a chocolate heart and tying it to her collar so that when she went to Filch, he would see it, and hopefully eat it. Aster skipped lunch to brew the potion, in hopes it would be prepared by dinner. She finished at exactly five, rushing to the kitchen to convince the kitchen elves to put it in a chocolate.

She met Tonks in the hallway outside the kitchen. Tonks was highly amused at the way into the kitchen, asking if they could tickle the pear next time. Once they found a house elf willing to put the potion into chocolate, they gave it instructions to apparate away to tie it to the cat’s collar for them. She left Tonks outside of the Great Hall with a nod, and they went their separate ways to dinner. Throughout dinner, Aster kept stealing glances toward the faculty table, but Mrs. Norris was nowhere in sight. Aster decided to pay attention to her friends and the meal and turned to face the food.

“Personally, I find pumpkin juice abysmal, it’s gross!” Delphine was saying.

“It’s rather a waste of pumpkin but it doesn’t taste bad,” Marina added.

“Not bad, it's delicious,” Miles countered. 

“One of the best things we could hope for,” Adrian stated. 

“I wish they would just give us Butterbeer with every meal,” Graham said with a sigh. 

“Could be worse, could make us drink Snape’s Potion rejects.” Aster added with a laugh.

“Too soon Aster,” Adrian said with a grimace.

“Hey, I do not appreciate my potions being referred to as rejects, watch out next time I’ll mess it up when you have to drink it,” She shot back.

“I wouldn’t mess with her, she could mess you up with her potions,” Graham added with a grin.

“And if that’s not enough she’ll swop in and take your spot on the team next year,” Miles added with a laugh.

“Well now I’m the one who’s offended, we all know she’s taking Montague’s spot,” Adrian replied as Graham slapped his shoulder. 

“Guys, what is Snape doing?” Marina asked with a giggle.

They all turned and saw Snape holding Mrs. Norris near the faculty table, swaying with her in his hands. Aster looked over to the Hufflepuff table and locked eyes with Tonks before bursting into laughter.

“Seems Snape has finally met his match,” Delphine said with a smirk. 

“I bet Mrs. Norris won’t even mind Snape’s inconsistent shower routine,” Graham added, attempting to keep a straight face. 

Adrian burst out into laughter, and Delphine and Marina joined in. Soon they were all laughing at the absurdity of Snape dancing with Mrs. Norris. Filch turned and saw and marched up to Snape.

“They’re about to fight for their woman!” Miles snorted.

“I’ll take bets on the winner,” Adrian said.

Delphine and Miles put down for Snape, Graham and Aster put down for Filch, Marina was laughing too hard to declare her allegiance. They all bet five bucks, which meant winning only got you back your own five bucks and five more, but it was for fun. Filch and Snape were arguing loudly, and now most of the hall was watching. McGonagall seemed to try to be getting Dumbledore to intervene but he was attempting to hold in his laughter. 

“I’ll put five on Dumbledore laughing so hard he can’t step in,” Miles added.

“No one’s going to take you on that one Bletchley, that’s a given,” Marina replied.

Filch and Snape continued their argument, and eventually McGonagall stepped in, escorting Snape away, with Madam Pomfrey following.

“Best part is you won’t even get caught Aster,” Graham said.

“Why do you think it was me?”

“You’re the only person I know who is good enough at Potions to make a love potion and you seemed to automatically know what it was. I imagine he’ll blame some upper year Gryffindor he was already going to give detention to and won’t even consider you.”

Aster nodded. “If it had been me, it would have been meant for Filch, but this was definitely the best outcome scenario.”

“This will get you tons of points in your Prank War,” Miles added, still staring up to where Filch was now swaying with Mrs. Norris, “besides, Snape was much more entertaining, probably wouldn’t have even affected Filch.”

The students all got dismissed from dinner shortly after that, Valentines Day 1991 was one to remember.


	35. The Slytherin Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster participates in The Slytherin Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Veritaserum takes 28 days to brew, but it made for the most interesting story, so let's pretend this makes sense.

March 1991

-

One a year, the Slytherin Common Room becomes the home of the Slytherin Games. Aster’s first year, the games had been on Oliver’s birthday so she, Marina, Delphine, and Adrian all missed the Games. Miles and Graham had been there, and had already been planning strategies for this year. The upperclassmen would choose two of their own to choose teams, and with a high probability Liz would be leading a team, they were hoping most of them would be together. However, the Quidditch Team historically stayed on the same team, so they weren’t sure what was going to happen. Even worse, the actual challenges of the game changed every year, so Miles and Graham didn’t even know anything helpful. 

The Games were a secret of Slytherin House, and a different excuse was applied every year. Their first year it had been that the whole house had come down with dragon pox, which was mysteriously cured within 24 hours. This year the excuse was a House-wide study session, with only two months to go before exams, most of them surely could have used something like that. At the end of breakfast, as they were heading to the dungeons to start, Aster and Adrian were stopped by Roger.

“Potter, I need your help on some Potions stuff, and Pucey, Spinnet wants you to help her practice.”

“Can’t house-wide study session, mandatory or my parents are informed of my betrayal to my house. Potter has to come, she’s already on thin ice with so many Gryffindor friends and being a girl on the Quidditch Team, can’t give them another excuse.”

“I mean I guess Aster can help me tomorrow but Alicia won’t be happy Adrian.”

Adrian grimaced. “Can you tell her? We won’t be at lunch or dinner either, the Kitchen elves are going to bring the meals to us.”

Roger nodded. “I’ll tell her but if she hexes me for being the bearer of bad news you owe me one.”

Adrian nodded and as Roger left, the two Slytherins continued the descent into the dungeons. 

They caught up with the rest of the House right outside of the Common Room, and slipped back in beside their friends. 

“Heard they’re letting Flint head the second team since he’s Quidditch captain, so odds are we get split up,” Marina said when they returned.

“Well, just the two fo us, you four would still be together.” Delphine added. 

“Trust me, I would much rather be on a team with you two, the Quidditch Team is definitely brawns over brains,” Aster replied.

“Could come in handy,” Miles said, “maybe the challenges will be physical instead of academic.”

“Doubtful, there was a decent amount of physical stuff last year, this year is probably magic focused.”

They entered the Common Room, Liz on one side, Marcus on the other, everyone else in the middle. An upperclassmen Aster didn’t know stepped up.

“Traditionally, the Quidditch Captain gets his team, this year however, everyone is free reign, Liz chooses first.”

Adrian rolled his eyes, and Graham voiced what they were all thinking. 

“They’re going to try to get Liz to take Aster and have Flint take the rest of us aren’t they.”

Delphine nodded with a smirk, “Except Liz isn’t that stupid, and I don’t think Flint is either.”

Liz stepped up. “My first choice is Miles Bletchley.” 

There was an auditory gasp around the room, at Liz picking both a Second Year and a member of the Quidditch Team first. Miles walked over and shook her hand with a grin, relieved he would not be expected to carry intellectual weight on the team.

Flint just nodded however, stepping up and stating, “My first choice is Aster Potter.”

Most of the upperclassmen were confused, they had bent the rules so Flint wouldn’t have to take her and now she was his first choice. Aster walked over, shaking Flint’s hand, just hoping at least Adrian or Graham would be on her team too.

“I choose Adrian Pucey.” Adrian walked over to Liz’s team, shooting Aster a look before shaking Liz’s hand. 

“I choose Graham Montague.” Graham joined Flint and Aster with a smile and she was just relieved to have a teammate she trusted. 

“I choose Felix Rosier.” It became quite clear as Felix shook her hand that Liz’s main goal was to separate the Quidditch Team as much as possible, but Flint seemed to have appeared to have planned strategically and did not fall for the bait.

“I choose Marina Avery.” Marina joined Aster and Graham behind Flint, shooting her two friends a smile.

“I choose Delphine Rowle.” Delphine shook Liz’s hand, taking a spot between Miles and Adrian.

“I choose Terence Higgs.” Terence shook Flint’s hand joining his teammates and Marina behind him. 

“I choose Lucian Bole.” Lucian shook Liz’s hand, shooting a worried look over towards Flint. 

They continued on until everyone had a team, but the Quidditch Team was definitely fragmented. Not only that, Adrian and Aster were fragmented, and their whole House knew those two worked best together. 

The Seventh Year who had announced the rule change stepped up again once teams were finalized. 

“The first challenge is for each team to choose one person to send out with their broom. Somewhere along the roofing of the school, is an old Snitch, no longer flying, just lying in wait. The member of each team chosen will be walked out together to the Black Lake by me. The first person to find it is to return with it. The time limit is twenty minutes, if neither team finds it they both start off negative. If a team finds it they get a point and the second team stays at zero. Choose wisely, you have two minutes.”

Aster turned to her team, circling up.

“Terence obviously, we have to utilize our skills, it would be stupid not too.” Aster said and Graham nodded. 

“I agree, I just want to figure out who they’ll use,” Flint replied.

“I’d guess Adrian, Miles isn’t fast and isn’t used to flying distance. Rosier’s strength is just that, his strength not his eye, and Delphine has been training for Beater. Adrian’s their best bet,” Marina replied.

Flint smiled at her. “Nice deduction Avery, that’s what I would guess too, luckily for us, Higgs here has a better eye than Pucey.”

“Also,” Aster added with a grin, “one of the Gryffindor’s wanted to train with Adrian today, and if she sees him flying out there after being told he was inside studying all day, she’s liable to throw a hex or two in his direction.”

“I’ll find it first either way, but if he catches a hex it’s just collateral damage for their team,” Terence stated.

“All right, times up, let’s go.” The Seventh Year said.

Terence left the circle to join him, and as expected Adrian approached from Liz's team. 

They left, the Seventh Year, who Flint had told them was named Liam, re-entered. 

“While they finish their task, you have until they return to choose the two participants who will take part in the second challenge. Your only hint is that Snape would approve as Head of House.”

They re-huddled and Graham automatically said, “Aster.”

“Who’s going to be doing it with me though?” She asked. 

A sixth year she didn’t know well named Jasmine was on the other team, and Aster was intimidated. Jasmine had been the only Slytherin to get an Outstanding on her Potions OWL the year before. 

“I’ll do it,” Flint replied.

Aster looked at him surprised, unsure of his Potions talent. 

“I may not be a Potions expert, but I can follow directions, I’ll do what you say.”

Graham laughed, “Giving captain orders, that’ll be fun Aster.”

Aster nodded. “I have most of the Potions memorized so if we can’t use my book, I memorized them with Roger.”

Flint smiled, “I knew you’d come in handy Potter.” 

The Portrait Hole swung open and Higgs dragged Adrian in behind him. 

“I don’t even know what she used on him, but he’s down bad,” Terence said, handing Adrian over to his team. As Liz and their team attempted to counteract the jinxes Adrian was experiencing, Higgs pulled the Snitch out of his pocket and tossed it to Liam.

“Two points to Flint’s team, one for successful completion, a second for good sportsmanship in returning your opponent.”

Higgs smiled with a nod. “He may not be my teammate today, but I’ve spent enough time on a team and in this House with him, House is family.” 

Liam nodded, satisfied, and turned towards the other team. Adrian was shaken, but seemed back to his normal self. Aster met his eye and he shook his head. 

“Next two participants, step up.” 

From Liz’s team, Jasmine and Rosier stepped up. Aster and Flint approached them and shook their hands. 

“One of you will be making the required Potion the other sampling their partners Potion, each team can get a point for successful brewing and successful usage. As it is Veritaserum we will be testing, whoever reveals a more embarrassing secret gets an extra point. To increase the chances you’re willing to actually admit something embarrassing, only the four participating and I will be able to hear the secret.” 

Flint turned to Aster. “I trust you Potter, but please don’t make me regret this.”

Aster nodded, knowing this probably determined her future on the Quidditch Team if she let her captain down directly. She had brewed Veritaserum twice with Roger, though it was a sixth year Potion they had worked on it for the Circle. The first time it had been pretty weak, but the second time she admitted she only felt guilty about leaving Harry because if she could go back, she knew she wouldn’t change anything, and Roger admitted he had been worried at the Sorting he wouldn’t be a Ravenclaw. She knew she could do this, and then it all came down to Flint finding something embarrassing to share that wouldn’t affect his authority with the team. 

Aster got to her Potions creation, recalling the adjustments she and Roger had made to the Veritaserum to make it more potent. She blocked out the teams talking and Jasmine talking and even whatever Flint was saying to her. She imagined Roger’s voice, telling her what she needed to do, walking her through the steps, and would thank him tomorrow, although he would have no idea what she was talking about. She stepped back when she finished, returning mentally to the room. She looked over at Jasmine, who was still working and then to her right, where Flint sat waiting. 

“Noticed you checked out about five minutes in, so I pulled up a chair to watch the master at work.”

Liam approached the two of them.

“Ready?” He asked and they both nodded. 

Flint looked at Aster with a glint of a smile in his eye, and she wondered what that could mean for his secret. 

Liam dipped a vial into the Cauldron, handing it to Flint. He downed the vial quickly, looking up towards Liam. Liam cast a Muffliato around the five of them, Jasmine and Delphine turning to listen in. 

“I should have let Aster on to the real team, she’s better than half the guys I have, and by the time she's my age she’ll be better than me. She’s likely to be the captain in the future and my family will never forgive me for ‘ruining the Slytherin legacy’.” 

Aster, Jasmine, and Delphine looked at Flint surprised. Everyone had known his decision to put Aster on reserve had been controversial, but no one had known it was so personal. Liam however just nodded with a smile. 

“Excellent, personal and with the ability to change House perception of you.”

“That stays between us right?” Flint asked and they all nodded.

“Don’t worry Flint, I won't tell anyone you’re secretly not a sexist pig,” Jasmine replied with a laugh and Flint smiled. 

Liam looked to Jasmine and Delphine. 

“Ready?” He asked and when they assented he dipped a vial in the Potion and handed it to Delphine, who took it down in one gulp. 

The other four looked at her as she seemed to weigh her options.

“I really like the Gryffindor’s” is what she seemed to land on.

Liam and Jasmine looked disappointed. 

“Not quite a secret Rowle.” Liam replied.

Daphne seemed a bit relieved and Aster wondered if that had been what she was originally going to say. 

Liam took the Muffliato charm down.

“Two hesitant points to Liz’s team for successful preparation and reveal of what the tester deemed a secret. Three points to Flint’s team for successful preparation and reveal of quite the riveting secret.” 

The four returned to their teams, with Aster and Flint receiving praise, and Marina and Graham pulling the two of them into a hug. Flint quickly weaseled his way out of it, but Aster smiled and just let it happen. She was relieved she had been successful, but was still planning on talking to Delphine later about what exactly her secret was supposed to be. 

Liam looked at the clock. 

“It’s noon, break for lunch, the house elves will be here momentarily. We’ll finish lunch and officially reconvene at one. As of now, Flint’s team is in the lead, with Five Points, and Liz’s team has Two.” 

As soon as he finished, house elves appeared with trays laden with food. Although lunch was technically a truce time, the teams remained separated as they ate, with Aster sitting with Graham, Terence, Marcus, Marina, and two fifth years from their team named Neil and Edgar. 

“We could win this,” Terence replied with a grin.

“Keep our streak going,” Graham added.

“Don’t get ahead of ourselves, we have at least two more challenges ahead, and Marian and Graham , it’s going to be your time to shine. Most likely there will be one on Herbology or Magical Creatures, let’s hope it’s Herbology for our sakes.” Flint stated.

“I’m actually pretty good at Care of Magical Creatures,” Edgar replied, “though Liz is first in her class, I’m first in mine.” 

Flint nodded. “You if it’s Creatures, Avery if it’s Herbology. There’s bound to be a strength test at some point that’ll be Neil or Montague. If we win, we not only continue the streak some of us already have, but we win without the whole Quidditch Team, which hasn't been an option for years.”

Aster looked at him. “It was your idea, wasn’t it, to split the team.”

Flint grinned, “The team is good at Quidditch, maybe even great, but being stuck with them during this is usually a wash. We win off physical challenges, but the games usually rigge for that. I wanted an even match. I did hope for Pucey also, but you, Higgs, and Graham were the main three from the team I wanted, Liz can have the rest and they won’t do her much good. I’ve heard about Avery’s Herbology from Pucey and Potter, figured that would come in handy and hopefully it will. Just remember, stay vigilant and we win.”

As the clock struck one, Liam stood, and the house elves reappeared to take away the food. The teams reformed on their respective sides of the room and Liam began.

“The next challenge involves Magical Creatures. Each participant will need to approach and mount a hippogriff. One point for successful approach and mount, a second point to whoever stays on longer. Extra Points if one manages exemplary control, such as getting the Hippogriff to do circles or turns while you are mounted. You have one minute to produce your participant. I will accompany them and supervise and then we will return.”

Without any discussion, Liz stepped forward from her team, and Edgar from Flint’s team. They shook and left with Liam. 

As they were gone, Flint planned for the next, and hopefully final challenge. They decided Neil would do a physical challenge, Marina an intellectual challenge. They could only use each teammate once, so they hoped for Herbology but they couldn't be sure. After about twenty minutes, the three returned.

“Two points to Flint’s team for successful approach and mounting of the Hippogriff. Four points to Liz’s team, for successful approach and mounting as well as multiple examples of tricks showing mastery of Care of Magical Creatures. This leaves Flint’s team in the lead with Seven points, but Liz’s close behind now with Six points.”

Flint nodded to Edgar to acknowledge he’d gained us points, but was obviously not happy with how close the teams were now.

“The final challenge is Herbology based.” Liam announced and Flint let out a sigh of relief. 

“Each team has to choose a participant before the challenge is explained.”

Marina nodded at Flint and stepped forward, but Liz’s team was less prepared. After some discussion, they sent Rosier forward. 

“What do we know about Rosier and Herbology?” Graham asked.

“Nothing,” Flint replied unsure, “he’s never been on academic probation from Quidditch, but from my understanding he isn’t exactly a genius either. “

“Marina’s got this, no question about it,” Aster said confidently. Flint nodded to her.

The two participants shook hands and Liam stepped forward. 

“Each participant will be provided with a cabinet full of Herbology plants. They must find a plant that will help them breathe underwater, properly collect this plant, and then test it themselves in the Black Lake. Success gains three points, for Identification, Collection, and Proper Use.”

Marina suppressed a grin and put a thumbs up behind her back, so only her team could see.

“We got this in the bag” Graham said with a grin.

Liam waved his wand, and two cabinets appeared back-to-back and each approached one. As soon as Liam unlocked them, Marina scoured the cabinet and cut some slimy grey-green strips from one of the plants, hiding it in her palm and nodding to Liam. Rosier took his time, cutting green leaves off a plant before palming them and nodding to Liam. 

“I will bring them out to test it. We will return with results.” 

The three exited and conversation automatically began on the teams.

Flint looked a bit worried, not wanting to lose after having admitted his secret earlier.

“Marina has a lot of experience, she spends most of her free time researching Herbology,” Graham said to Flint, in attempts to calm him.

Aster grinned. 

“Flint, I can assure you, Marina has experience particular to underwater.” She said, thinking of the Circle. 

Flint nodded, and their team sat on the furniture, attempting to relax while Liz’s team fretted. After about fifteen minutes, the three returned, Rosier laughing hysterically. 

Aster noticed Flint tighten at the laughter, until they realized it wasn’t directed at Marina. It seemed uncontrollable. Marina grinned triumphantly and returned to her team.

Liam pushed Rosier in the general erection of his team, still laughing.

“Marina Avery successfully identified, collected, and utilized her plant, resulting in Three points. Felix however, incorrectly identified, collected, and utilized his plant, resulting in no points, as he incorrectly identified Alihotsy as an underwater plant, harvested it incorrectly and ingested it directly when it is meant to be ingested in a diluted form in a Potion.”

Flint grinned.

“This means that with Ten points, Marcus Flint's team wins. This has two results. One being the Quidditch Team will be split for the rest of Games for the rest of time, to even the teams. The second being that since we finished just in time for dinner, the losing team must serve the winning team in the Great Hall before eating themselves.”

Flint grinned, and this time when Graham and Marina pulled the team into a hug, he didn’t struggle. 

“The teams are equal, so each member of Flint’s team will be assigned a specific dinner servant. Flint gets Liz, Potter gets Pucey, Montage gets Bletchley, Avery gets Rowle, Neil gets Jasmine, Higgs gets Rosier, and Edgar gets Bole.”

They all headed to the Great Hall, Flint's team a barrel of laughs, Liz's team down in the dumps. When they got there, each member of Liz’s teams stood behind their assigned individual, serving them dinner. It was an odd sight and the other tables watched amusedly. Alicia walked up to Aster and told her to make Adrian work twice as hard for lying to her. After about fifteen minutes however, most of them ‘dismissed’ their servants and they joined their friends in eating and celebrating their win.

“To Marcus Flint, an ordinary Captain in every way!” Aster said and Graham repeated the notion as the table clapped. They all returned to the Common Room that night, exhausted, challenged, and for Flint’s team, fulfilled.


	36. Charlie's Last Hurrah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and Lee have a perfect plan for the twins birthday, they just need Charlie's help.

April 1st, 1991

-

Lee and Aster had not informed any of their friends of the fact that one of the map's secret passageways led to Hogsmeade; they had been holding onto this information specifically for April 1st. 

They informed only Charlie of it’s existence, but not it’s location, in order to run their plan for the twins birthday by him. They wanted to use it to get just the five of them through, they figured more than that would draw too much attention. They would go to HoneyDukes, where the passageway led, and then to Hog’s Head, because the twins had wanted to go there ever since Charlie told them about it.

The plan was a quick, maybe three hour long trip, in between lunch and dinner, and they’d be back for dinner with the rest of their friends, and another custom cake creation from the house elves. Considering it took about an hour to walk the tunnel, if they did it in between lunch and dinner they’d be able to stay for an hour. Charlie thought the plan was great, his only worry that the Hog’s Head barman wasn’t a big fan of students in there and was likely to say something.

Aster and Lee didn’t care, if they got that far it was already a success. 

On April 1st, Lee told the twins he had something to show them, and the three of them met Aster and Charlie by the statue of Gunhilda the Gorsemoor, what the twins had dubbed the one-eyed witch. 

“What’s going on Jordan, you told us you had something interesting to show us and last I checked Charlie and Aster aren’t that interesting,” Fred said with a grin.

“Brother, so rude, I find Aster plenty interesting,” George replied with a smirk. 

“All will be revealed,” Lee replied, turning to the stature and whispering “dissendium,” 

The hump on the statue moved, revealing a short slide. Lee went first, then Aster, then Charlie, followed by the twins. They ended up in a tunnel and started walking.

“I would like to mention that it would really suck to be murdered in a tunnel by two of my best friends and my older brother on my birthday,” Fred said about thirty minutes into the walk.

“Too late, we’re already halfway there, guess we have to go through with it now,” Charlie replied.

“Only halfway, we’ve been walking forever!:” George exclaimed. 

When they finally reached the end of the tunnel however, it was worth it. 

Charlie went first to check the coast was clear, then the twins followed, then Aster and Lee. When Aster and Lee reached the others inside HoneyDukes, the smiles on the twins faces couldn’t get any larger.

“Okay, this is much better than getting murdered,” Fred said, pulling his friends into a hug. 

“Only slightly,” George added with a smirk.

Lee and Aster brought what the twins wanted from HoneyDukes, and fortified Aster’s stock of sugar quill, before heading to Hogs Head. 

The twins were beyond excited to go and could hardly contain themselves upon entering. The four of them headed to a table and Charlie went to the counter to get them all Butterbeers.

Charlie talked to the barman before waving Aster over.

“Aberforth here wanted to meet you Aster.”

The man behind the bar stuck his hand out. 

“You’re not going to rat us out right?” Aster asked.

The man smiled, “I don’t go snitching to my brother.”

Charlie smiled, “Aberforth Dumbledore, this is Aster Potter, Aster, Aberforth.”

Aster grinned and shook the man's hand, “Pleased to meet you.” 

“Same to you, I knew your parents, they were fighters.”

“What were they like?” 

“If you and your friends stay for dinner I can tell you a few stories.”

Aster glanced back at her friends, watching.

“Want to stay for dinner?” She yelled over.

Fred and George grinned, nodding so quickly she was sure their heads hurt, Lee laughed and nodded. 

“Sure sir.” She said with a smile he slid five Butterbeers over the counter.

The five friends sat at their table, drinking their Butterbeers and talking about the year so far, for about an hour, until Aberforth came over with six plates of fish and chips. 

“You two must be Fred and George Weasley,” He said with a grin.

“Yes sir!” They both said with wide grins.

“I knew your uncles, Gideon and Fabian. They were in the Order with me. That’s how I knew James and Lily too. You, however, I don’t believe I know,” Aberforth replied, nodding in Aster’s direction before shaking Lee’s hand.

“Lee Jordan, sir.” Lee said, shaking his hand. 

“Do you have any stories you could tell us?” George asked.

“Not to beg, but it is our birthday,” Fred added. 

Aberforth grinned and nodded. 

“Your uncles were quite the tricksters, I’ve heard from your brother here that you take after them quite a bit.” 

George and Fred exchanged a look, grinning.

“Did they ever pull a prank on you?” Lee asked. 

“Oh did they ever!” The man said with a gleam in his eye.

Fred, George, Charlie, Lee, and Aster stayed for another two hours, regaled with tales of Fabian, Gideon, Lily, James and the Order. At seven, Aberfoth happened to glance at the clock. 

“You kids better head back before my brother or any of the Professors get wind you’ve been gone. I don’t know how you got here and I won’t ask, but next year when you kids are allowed to come, come visit whenever. Might even be a free Butterbeer in it for you.” 

Seeing the twins' faces at this, he added, “One singular free Butterbeer, this is a business.” 

The kids grinned and shook his hand, promising to come back next year. 

“As for you Charlie, I expect great things. Those dragons deserve the best and that's what they're getting.”

After they were all done saying their goodbyes, they headed back to the castle, hurrying along the tunnels and trying to figure out how to explain their afternoon to the rest of their friends.


	37. Graduation 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and friends graduate and Aster wonders about the future.

May 1991

-

Aster didn’t think the Graduation would be as hard as it was. 

Charlie was going back to The Burrow with everyone when the year ended, not due in Romania until June. Liz was heading to New Zealand soon, but promised to visit and write. Tonks was going to train to become an Auror and stay in London. The other Circle members graduating had similar plans, all their extra work had gotten them all to become highly desired in their respective future fields, and they all left with job offers. 

The actual graduation ceremony was supposed to be happy. It was meant as a celebration of accomplishment.

First, they had to acknowledge those who would be here, in better circumstances. Charlie gave a speech on Rowan, and the legacy she would have here at Hogwarts. Liz gave a speech on the future, and appreciating the present, because it all may end. Ben gave a speech on the Circle of Khanna and how all the younger students involved would continue it, continuing Rowan’s love of education and teaching. 

As they all crossed the stage, Aster turned to Adrian sitting next to her.

“They’re leaving.”

“Gee Aster, finally caught on to the point of a graduation,” he replied with a small smile. 

“I know, it's just, I didn’t really consider it. Charlie won’t be here to give me advice next year. Tonks won’t be here to pull a prank whenever. Ben won’t be here to help with the Circle. Penny won’t be here to hit on Oliver. Liz won’t be with us at breakfast, or lunch, or dinner. Liam won’t run the Games next year.”

Adrian’s smile disappeared and he gave her a grim nod.

“Charlie will be in Romania, Tonks and Ben will be in Auror training in London, Liz will be in New Zealand, Liam will be training in the Department of Mysteries, and Penny will be- actually I don’t know where Penny will be. The point stands, they all have to move on, we will too one day.” 

Aster nodded her acknowledgement, but did not like the idea. She remembered what it was like before she found her people, locked in her room at the Dursleys. After Hogwarts, what would tie them all together? Flint would be gone in a couple years, his hope to play professionally. They themselves were going into their third year, time was flying by. Who knew where they would all end up.

“You’re family Aster, stop your overthinking.” 

She looked back at Adrian and smiled, glad he was always there to read her mind. She got in her own head too much, Adrian liked to remind her to live in the moment. 

“Thanks Pucey, good to know you’ll always have my back.” 

Charlie walked across the stage, and a group of redheads in the middle of the crowd rose in cheers. Adrian and Aster laughed, but they and the other young Circle embers, joined in, standing and screaming for him.

Tonks crossed, changing into Dumbledore halfway through, making him double over in laughter. Liz crossed and shook his hand with a proud smile. 

Penny and Ben both crossed without making eye contact with the crowd. Aster found it funny that two founding members of a group like the Circle would have social anxiety, but figured they stood up for what was important, and humbly did not want recognition. Liam crossed self-assuredly, smiling at the crowd, and the whole Slytherin House rose to cheer for him. 

When the ceremony was over, graduates were allowed to leave on the boats, under the stars of the night sky, same as they came in seven years ago. The rest of the students returned to their dorms for their last night of the year.

“Do you think he’ll keep in touch?” Marina asked Aster as they got ready for bed that night.

“Charlie that is, he told me to write and he’ll answer, about school or the Circle or life. He said friends keep in touch, but, I don’t know.”

Aster smiled. 

“Charlie doesn’t break promises.”

Marina smiled in response and as Delphine re-entered the room, Aster was reminded of her odd secret for the Games. 

“So, Delphine, I have a question.”

Delphine grimaced. 

“I hoped you would forget.”

Marina looked between the two, confused.

“Delphine’s secret during the Games was that she really liked the Gryffindor's. I’m thinking there’s perhaps a specific Gryffindor that was really about,” Aster said with a smirk.

Marina gasped and then looked at Delphine with a giggle.

“Oh Fred, thank you ever so much for helping me out you’re just so kind and funny, let’s pull pranks together,” Marina said in a dramatized mimicry of Delphine.

Delphine blushed.

“I do not sound like that.”

“But you didn’t deny it!” Aster stated victoriously. 

“Maybe I think Fred is nice and funny,” She said with her own smirk growing.

“It’s all good Delphine, if you two end up together we’ll basically be sisters. You've got time anyways, we have another five years here,” Aster replied.

The girls talked a bit longer before settling into their beds, sleep coming quickly for some, and slow for others.


	38. How Far Away is Romania?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie leaves and The Burrow grieves.

June 1991

-

The Weasley’s had been trying to pretend it wasn’t happening all summer, but the time was finally here. Charlie was leaving for Romania, with no idea of when he would be able to return. First year research assistants don't usually get holiday privileges, so it was likely they wouldn’t see him again for over a year. He had allowed the family to pretend it wasn't happening, but it had been hard for him to hide both his growing excitement and growing nerves. 

He was going to the Ministry to begin his travel to Romania at 10am, so the family all woke up around 8 for a goodbye breakfast. Aster however, feeling the loss of a brother for the second time in two years, awoke around 7, to find Charlie awake and sitting on the roof outside his room. 

She looked around his room, now bare. He had said he was donating it to her, so she wouldn’t have to share with Ginny now that there was an empty room. The posters and pictures that had hung on the walls were all packed, the dresser and desk bare, the closet empty. He had even pulled the sheets off of his bed already, to be washed for her, the new occupant.

She climbed through his window and joined him, surveying the orchard from their perch on the roof. 

“Hey kid,” He said with a smile looking over.

“Is it okay, to be happy for you, and proud of you, but also sad and a bit angry?”

Charlie nodded, staring back over the orchard. 

“I mean, you’re my big brother now, the first one I’ve ever had. And I lost my real brother, but now when you leave I get him back. Sometimes it feels like I have to trade people in my life. Him for you, now back again. Graham and Miles for Angelina and Alicia and vice versa. I just want to be okay and happy, and for all of my people to feel the same.” Aster said.

“That’s what everyone wants, but no one ever says it. Think of it this way, as much as you miss me, you’ll have the Circle, the others, your Slytherin friends, even mom and dad downstairs not too far away. And I’ll be happy where I am, but I’ll miss you guys every second of every day. I can’t swing by to see you and Adrian, I’ll get replaced in the Prank War, everyone will probably be too busy to even write. It’ll be just as bad for me as it is for you guys. Spend your time together, as much as you can, because all I can think of now is all the time I didn’t spend. The time I didn’t spend with Rowan, with Liz, with Tonks, all the things that seemed so much more important that weren’t. I’ll be back for visits, you’ll never really get rid of me, but when you’re missing me, don’t just mope around. Go to the Gryffindor Common Room, hangout with your Slytherin friends, practice Quidditch with Wood, go study Potions with Roger, pull a prank with the twins, appreciate the people that are still around.”

Aster nodded, staring over the orchard with him.

“Don’t forget to write Marina, she’s worried you’ll forget her.”

Charlie laughed.

“After the Astronomy Tower? I’m almost offended. I won’t. I won’t forget any of you. You guys are my friends, my family, my people. Just because I’m not here physically doesn’t mean that I’m not there for you. I’m a letter away, or for urgent matters, a fireplace away. You said I’m your big brother, the first one you’ve ever had and I’m not willing to give up my little sister, you or Ginny.”

Aster smiled.

“How does it feel though, knowing you get to see Harry in just a few weeks?”

“Scary and exciting. I can’t wait but I’m nervous.”

“I definitely get that.”

They sat there, staring at the orchard until they heard the rest of the family waking up inside.

“Let’s head in Aster, gotta say my goodbyes.”

“They’re not goodbyes Charlie, they’re see you later’s.”

He grinned and ruffled her hair.

“Right you are kid, as usual.”

The two climbed back in the window and went downstairs, where Molly waited in the kitchen. The two helped Molly to cook breakfast, and by the time everyone else woke up at 8, it was all ready. They had a good breakfast, an observer would think nothing of it, but the only thing any of them could truly think of was Charlie’s imminent departure. When they were done eating, he helped Molly clean and everyone else just hovered, not wanting to waste any of the time they had left with him. 

At 9:30, Charlie and Arthur floo-ed to the Ministry. The house stood silent, feeling emptier for the lsos. Molly immediately went into productive mode, washing the sheets from Charlie’s bed and levitating Aster’s belongings to the room. Ginny said her own room felt too large now with just her in it, and Aster felt the same with Charlie’s room. She felt not just the loss of a roommate, but the loss of the new room’s owner, as she tried to fall asleep that summer.


	39. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster gets to see Harry.

July-August 1991

-

Aster’s thirteenth birthday had been almost as amazing as her twelfth. She told everyone they weren’t expected to return and celebrate, but Oliver, Roger, Adrian, Cedric, Lee, Marina, and Delphine all came to The Burrow for the day. Adrian even got Miles and Graham to come for a few hours, though they couldn’t stay long. She had been glad to be surrounded by friends, but her mind had been fixed on today, August 1st, the day she would get to see her brother again. McGonagall had promised to come get her and bring her to Diagon Alley so she could see Harry.

She had woken up early, around 6am, and set herself by the door, waiting for McGonagall to arrive. She knew Hagrid was being sent to get Harry, they figured he would encounter the least resistance from the Dursleys. He promised Aster he would go at exactly midnight and get Harry as soon as possible. McGonagall was to get Aster around 8am, when Hagrid would bring Harry to Diagon Alley. 

Aster found it hard to believe she would actually be reunited with her brother today, after more than two years. She had worried he’d be angry, maybe even angry enough not to come. She knew these fears were pointless, he had told her to go, and he would want to get out too. She just couldn’t fathom that she was going to be reunited with her brother, in a couple short hours. The hours did not feel short, however, they felt eternal. Around 7:30, the twins awoke, still half asleep, hoping to support their friend through her morning, unsurprised to find her already awake and waiting. 

The Weasley’s were not going shopping for supplies for another month, given that most students didn’t even have their supply list yet. McGonagall had sent Aster’s though, she figured she would just go again with the Weasleys, today was about Harry. She kept checking the clock every few minutes, worried McGonagall would not show up. At exactly 8am on the dot, her godmother floo-ed into The Burrow. 

“Ready?” She asked with a slight grin.

“Yes!” Aster replied, jumping up.

“We’ll be here waiting.” Fred said, pulling Aster into a hug before she left.

“Have fun!” George added.

Aster grabbed her godmother’s hand and felt the familiar stomach ache feeling that came with apparition. She looked around, searching for Hagrid’s familiar figure. 

“They’re going to come in the ordinary way, Hagrid’s not supposed to do magic,” McGonagall told her, pulling Aster’s hand along as she redirected the girl to where her brother would be coming in. Every time the wall opened, the girl sat up in excitement, hoping it would be her brother. The third time, she sat up, a bit discouraged, until she saw a shock of black hair and a pair of glasses, followed by a half-giant.

“HARRY!”

The boy turned, his grin taking up his entire face as he ran into his sister's arm. The two cried, clinging to each other as if they were the only thing keeping each other anchored to the earth. Hagrid had to wipe a few stray tears from his eyes, and even McGonagall’s eyes seemed to water.

“You and me against the world,” The young boy whispered in his sister’s ear. 

“Always,” She replied with a smile.

“We were going to head to Gringotts first, get some money, I have to grab something from a vault too,” Hagrid said, looking at McGonagall. 

She nodded and the four walked to the bank. Aster hadn't had to ever enter the bank, McGonagall always went for her. They walked in and Aster was as amazed as Harry. She took it all in, the goblins, the doors, the counters full of scales weighed down in coins. Hagrid and McGonagall approached the goblins, supplying the key to the Potter vault, and Hagrid taking a separate paper out of his coat and handing it over. That goblin called over another, named Griphook, who loaded the four of them onto a small cart. It took them to Aster and Harry's vault first. Griphook opened the door and they started. McGonagall had told Aster her father had come from money, part of the reason she went so big on Christmas gifts for the Weasley’s. But this was a room full of money. She and Harry scooped some into their bags, Aster explaining how much he would probably need, before getting back into the cart. They went to a second vault, where Hagrid withdrew a small brown bag, the only thing in the vault. After they returned to solid ground above ground, Hagrid looked a bit green. 

“I’m going to pop by the Leaky Cauldron, need to fortify from that ride,” He said and sauntered off unsteadily.

McGonagall pushed them off towards Madam Malkin’s, stopping at the window of Flourish and Blotts, looking at a new book on Transfiguration.

“I suppose we’ll have to get you books,” She said staring in. 

“I’ll take him to Malkins while you buy his books,” Aster offered, and McGonagall nodded, waving them on.

The siblings walked into the robes store, and Madam Malkin, who was fighting a young blond boy, turned to look.

“Aster, in for new ones?”

“No Madam, my brother’s turn, he’s going into his first year.”

The lady waved Harry back, and he talked to the other young boy while Aster browsed styles at the front of the store. When Harry’s measurements were done, she sent him back to Aster, and they found Hagrid and McGonagall outside, Hagrid juggling four ice creams and McGonagall carrying Harry’s books. Hagrid handed them each an ice cream, and explained Quidditch to Harry. They talked about the houses as they shopped for his Potions supplies, Hagrid saying Aster and Adrian were the only good Slytherins he’d ever met, and Aster bristled a bit at that comment. Hagrid bought Harry an owl, Hedwig, after McGonagall told them about buying Eve for Aster.

Eventually, it was time to go to Ollivanders. 

“I met my best friends here,” Aster told Harry, “they were sword fighting with their wands and I got them ice cream, we’ve been inseparable ever since.”

Harry smiled, and Ollivander slid into sight on his ladder. Harry tried about twenty different wands before finding the one that worked. Ollivander informed him it contained a feather from the same phoenix whose feather inhabited Voldemort’s wand. Aster was not pleased; he shared this with Harry, and McGonagall didn’t seem happy either. 

After they got his wand, the trip was over. McGonagall had explained to them both that for Harry’s safety, he must return to the Dursleys. Aster and Harry didn’t quite understand, and she was a bit hurt he was even allowed back. However, they said their goodbyes, separating for another month. As Harry and Hagrid walked back through the wall, McGonagall held out her arm and Aster took it, disapparating from the Alley back to The Burrow. 

The twins were waiting in the same spot she'd left them in that morning.

“How was it?” Fred asked.

“Is he excited?” George asked.

Aster smiled and sat down with her friends, telling them all about her day with her brother.


	40. A Tarantula on the Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster returns for her third year as Harry begins his first.

September 1st 1991

-

“I hope you three realize how pointless the Prank War is, I can’t go easy on you just because you’re family. And Ron, you’re only a first year, decide whose example you would rather follow.”

Percy had been assigned Gryffindor Prefect, and while Aster had initially been excited for him, it ended up just draining Percy of his fun. The last two years at Hogwarts, Aster and the twins had been slowly chipping at Percy, getting him to relax and have fun, but this Prefect business seemed to have erased all of their progress. The family was currently in King’s Cross Station, on their way to the Hogwarts Express. Aster realized upon arrival she hadn’t explained the Platform to Harry, and hoped he would find a Witch or Wizard willing to explain it to him. 

They were all old enough to go through on their own now, though the twins said they would still do it together. Percy went through first, followed by Aster. She stepped aside and waited for the twins, though they took longer than usual. They came through grinning and stepped to the side with her, waiting for Ron to come through.

“You really should have told us Harry wears glasses, how else were we supposed to identify him, the giant scar?” Fred said with a grin.

“How do you know he wears glasses?” Aster asked.

George nodded towards the entrance to the Platform and along with Ron, Harry came bursting through. 

“I just ran through a wall!” He said to his sister with a grin.

She pulled him in for a hug, smiling, still a bit unbelieving that he was actually here. 

“Harry, this is Fred, George, and Percy Weasley. I assume you’ve met Ron.” 

Harry nodded, “Fred and George ran through before us to show me how.”

“Your sister is pretty cool, she is almost winning our Prank War,” Fred said with a smile.

“Prank War? Can I join?” Harry asked excitedly.

“Another one?” Percy sighed before heading on to meet with the other Prefects. The train horn went off.

“We better get going,” George said, pushing his cart towards the train.”

“Want to sit with me?” Ron asked Harry.

Harry looked towards his sister.

“Go ahead, I’ll meet you later.”

Harry nodded, following the young redhead with a grin.

“Potter-Weasley friendships are practically genetic at this point,” Fred said with a smile as they looked for a compartment. 

They found Lee already sitting in one, a cardboard box on his lap. The twins settled on either side of him, Aster taking the seats across from them.

“What’s in the box exactly?” Fred asked?

Lee went to take the top off as the compartment door reopened. 

“Oh god, this can’t be good,” Delphine said as she entered behind them with Marina.

They sat next to Aster, as Lee removed the top, showing them an enlarged Tarantula.

“Oh thank god, I thought you had something bad in there,” Delphine said with a sigh.

Marina stood and went to study it. “I wonder if it’s natural prey changes when it gets enlarged.”

“We’re friends with a bunch of dorks,” Lee stated, shaking his head.

“Slytherins don’t scare easy Lee,” Aster replied.

The door slid open again to Oliver, who came and sat on the floor at Aster’s feet, resting his head back on her lap. 

“Hello to you too Ollie.”

“Hello Potter, on a scale of heart wrenching to heart breaking, how badly have you missed me?”

“I’d say a steady completely fine, thanks for checking in.”

He smiled up at her, and Cedric and Roger entered.

“Aster, we make wide-eye Potion in class this year,” Roger said with a grin.

“Oh, I’m so worried,” Aster replied with a smirk.

"I need to catch up if I have any hope of beating you for top spot," he replied.

"You're going to have to keep dreaming on that one Davies," Oliver responded before Aster could, and everyone laughed.

“It’s so weird to think I’m the head of a Circle group now,” Cedric said.

“Bit late but join the club,” Marina replied and everyone laughed. 

They stayed for a little bit and then left to go their separate ways to find their friends from their houses. Angelina and Alicia came, dragging Oliver and the twins off for a team meeting, which Lee went off to attend, as the self-proclaimed team cheerleader. Adrian, Graham, and Miles came, taking their spots, and eventually Flint stopped by too, to inform them of when try outs would be held. 

“I’m guessing I’ll be reserve this year,” Graham said as Flint left the compartment. 

“No, it’ll be me again, he won’t move me up yet,” Aster replied. 

“No, you proved yourself at practice and during the Slytherin Games last year, besides you’re better than me, you deserve it. No hard feelings, I’ll get a spot when Flint finally graduates.” 

Aster smiled at her friend, as Marina stood.

“Time to prepare to disembark,” She said, nodding out the window to the castle as she took down her trunk.


	41. You're A Seeker Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster finds out the results of try outs and Harry makes the Gryffindor team.

September 12, 1991

-

Aster’s first week of classes was going well so far. Harry had become a Gryffindor, just as Aster had suspected. He seemed to already have an arch-nemesis too, and in typical Gryffindor fashion, it was a Slytherin. She hadn’t seen much of her brother around, but it almost made her happy that he was enjoying Hogwarts so much. Fred had been right about Potter-Weasley friendships, Harry and Ron seemed as inseparable as the twins and Aster had been in their first year, and continued to be now. Aster had been busy prepping for Quidditch Tryouts, resurrecting the Circle Potions group with Roger, and trying to catch up with all her friends, and hadn’t been to the Gryffindor Common Room at all yet. 

So when Oliver ran up to her in the halls after classes ended on September 12th, she had no idea what was happening. 

“He’s brilliant, Potter it must be in your genes!” Oliver said, picking Aster up and spinning her. 

“Ollie, what are you talking about?” Aster replied with a laugh.

“Harry, he’s my new seeker.”

“Wood, might want to get your head checked, Harry’s a first year.”

“The first one in over a century to make a House Quidditch team, why yes he is.”

Aster’s jaw dropped in shock. 

“He’s really on the Quidditch team?”

Oliver nodded, “He made it on the team his first day on a broom Potter, has to make you feel a bit behind.”

Aster slugged Oliver on the shoulder with a laugh.

“He’s still on the pitch, I told him you’d want to see, I’ve just been running around the castle looking for you,” Oliver added with a light blush.

“Let’s go then!” Aster replied, grabbing Oliver’s hand and pulling him towards the Quidditch pitch.

He laughed and they ran until they reached Harry. 

“I heard you inherited some of dad’s skill?” Aster asked with a grin.

“Dad was a seeker?” Harry asked with a smile.

“No, he was a Chaser like me, much cooler. C’mon I want to see some moves.” 

Oliver let the Snitch go, and Harry went up on his broom, darting after it. Aster and Oliver settled onto one of the reserve benches, staring up even though they couldn’t see him anymore.

“He’s really good, isn't he?” Aster asked. 

“Well they don’t let just any first year onto the Quidditch team,” Oliver replied with a laugh.

“Especially not the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, captained by Oliver Wood I presume?” Aster returned with a smile.

“Course not, I have high expectations for my team. McGonagall saw him go after some kid's Remembrall in flying class and immediately pulled me out of class to test him.”

“It's funny, I was just so worried about him fitting in here, and he’s excelling.”

“You shouldn’t look so surprised Potter, you had a whole group of people by the end of day one.” 

Aster grinned at Oliver, remembering that day three years ago when she had pranked Oliver, before she even knew his name.

“Have you heard anything about the Slytherin Team yet? I have to prepare if I’m going to be facing you on the field this year.”

“Not yet, though after tryouts, Graham told me if we switch places there are no hard feelings, so hopefully. Flint said he’s posting the team before dinner, so I’ll make sure to let you know.” 

“You’ll make it,” Oliver said with a smile.

He shifted his hand a bit towards hers.

“Aster, I got it!”

The two of them jumped up as Harry reached the ground, the Snitch nestled in his hand.

“See Potter, told you it was genetic,” Oliver said with a small smile.

“When can I see you play?” Harry asked Aster.

“Hopefully soon, I find out if I made the team or not before dinner.”

“Speaking of which,” Oliver said, “we should head to dinner mini Potter.”

Aster looked at Oliver’s watch.

“Oh, god, I gotta go, I told Adrian and Graham I’d meet them to check the list together.”

“See you at dinner?” Oliver shouted at her as she ran, and she threw up a thumb in acknowledgement. 

She reached the Slytherin Common Room, panting and out of breath, saying the password. The door opened, to Adrian, Graham, Miles, Delphine, Marina, and Flint on the couch.

“He wouldn’t put it up until you came back,” Delphine said, obviously nervous about her own results.

Flint nodded to Aster, standing and hanging the team list.

SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH TEAM (1991-1992)

Keeper: Miles Bletchley  
Reserve: Neil Lament

Seeker: Terence Higgs  
Reserve: Stuart Craggy

Beaters: Felix Rosier , Lucian Bole,  
Reserve: Delphine Rowle 

Chasers: Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Aster Potter  
Reserve: Graham Montague

Aster looked at Flint and he nodded. “Told you that you would have to prove yourself, and you did.”

Aster looked at Graham, who smiled at her.

“Knew you could do it,” He said.

She pulled him into a hug, feeling Adrian and Miles join in. Delphine pulled Marina and Flint in too. 

“Delphine!” Aster said, pulling away from the hug to face her friend.

Delphine smiled and nodded, speechless at having her talents confirmed.

“Let’s just get out of here before Peregrine starts to grill me on being replaced by a girl,” Flint said. 

The group headed off to the Great Hall, and after asking her friends to save her a seat, Aster ran in the direction of the Gryffindor table. The twins and Lee looked up, noticing her and alerting their other friends to her approach. Oliver turned, just as she reached him, nearly knocking him off the bench. Once he regained his balance, he got up.

“You got it?” He said, excited, and Aster nodded.

He picked her up and spun her for the second time that day, holding onto her hand after putting her back down. 

Harry jumped up and hugged her, Oliver still holding on.

“I’m not going to go easy on either of you, I’m coming directly for you Wood.”

“I don’t know, I’ve gotten better at protecting my left side Potter.”

“I have to go celebrate, but I just wanted to let you guys know,” Aster said.

She squeezed Oliver’s hand before letting go and returning to the Slytherin table.

“When did you decide to finally give Wood a chance?” Adrian asked as she sat down.

“Oh god, Potter, why do you have to date the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain,” Flint groaned.

“Maybe you can break up with him the day before our game, throw him off,” Delphine said with a smirk.

“We’re not dating,” Aster replied.

“Whatever you say Aster, but if I picked you up like that, you would deck me, and if you didn’t I’m pretty sure Wood would do it himself,” Graham added with a grin. 

Aster glanced behind her, back at the Gryffindor table, and saw Oliver looking right at her with a smile.

“You’re only fooling yourself,” Marina replied.

“When did you become so snarky?” Miles asked Marina appreciatively.

“Spent too much time with me this summer I reckon,” Delphine answered for her and Marina nodded in agreement. 

The friends turned back to their food, and conversation turned back to Quidditch, but Oliver Wood was in the back of Aster’s mind.


	42. Dean and Seamus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster makes her first visit of the year to the Gryffindor Common Room.

September 1991

-

Aster and the twins had decided with the loss of Charlie from the Prank War, they needed a replacement. While Harry and Ron wanted in, and they would let them, they wanted to expand the pool a bit. On Aster’s first visit to the Gryffindor Common Room of her third year, she solved this problem, and met people who would eventually alter the course of her life. It was the third week of classes, and she decided it was high time to go to the Gryffindor Common Room. Every other year she had practically lived there, but this year she hadn’t been once yet.

She approached the Portrait Hole, and the Portrait was moody as usual. 

“I haven't seen you around, thought maybe the Gryffindor’s were done associating with your kind.”

“Great to see you too, can I go in or must I sit here and wait?”

“I suppose this once I’ll let you in without the password, next time be prepared.”

The Portrait swung open and Aster entered, finding herself surrounded by first years. Most of them just stared at her, but she heard her name called from the other side of the room and let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Ron. She maneuvered her way over to the table they were sitting at with three other first year boys, one of whom got up and ran upstairs.

“Aster, when Harry gets back from practice, please tell him he just has to learn Wizard’s chess!” Ron said exasperated. 

“It is a lot more fun to beat you than lose to you,” Aster said.

“Are Slytherins allowed in the Common Room?” A young girl asked, approaching the table.

“She’s Harry’s sister and she’s been coming to the Common Room since before we were Gryffindor’s.” Ron replied.

The girl eyed Aster warily, walking away.

“Hermione is a stickler, she’s just like a female Percy,” Ron groaned.

The two other boys laughed, before turning to Aster.

“Aster Potter, Slytherin and less-famous sibling,” She said, sticking out her hand to the boys. 

“Dean Thomas, only son with too many sisters to count, though it seems my dad was the only wizard, so I’m the only one here,” The one one the left said, shaking her hand. 

“Seamus Finnegan, only child, my mum sprung the whole wizard thing on my dad after they were married and I think he sees two magic family members as more than enough,” The one sitting on the right said, shaking her hand after Dean.

“We have another friend, we’re all roommates,” Ron started to explain.

“He’s a bit shy, he saw the green on your uniforms and bolted,” Seamus finished.

“Yeah, can’t say I’m not used to that,” Aster replied with a sigh. 

“I think it’s rather cool,” Dean said, “a Slytherin friend.”

“Besides, you're friends with Ron’s brothers, and anyone they choose to hangout with must be cool,” Seamus added.

The Portrait Hole swung open and Percy walked in.

The young girl Ron had referred to as Hermione stood up, “There’s a Slytherin in the Common Room.”

Percy looked at Aster and smiled, “Hey Aster, mom and dad send their best. Bring Adrian with you next time, he said he needed extra Transfiguration help.” 

Percy continued on to an empty table, pulling out his own work, and Hermione appeared flabbergasted. 

“Wait, I thought you were Harry’s sister?” Dean asked.

“She’s Harry’s real sister, but my unofficial one. She’s best friends with my brother and spends the holidays with us, she’s as much my sibling as Fred and George.” Ron answered

Seamus and Dean nodded in acknowledgement, and the Portrait hole swung open again, the Quidditch team coming in.

“Oi, Potter!” Oliver said, slumping down at the table in the seat next to Aster. 

“Your brother is quite good, tell Higgs to watch his back,” Fred said as he approached.

“- and his front of course, you never know where the Bludgers are coming from,” George added. 

“Aster, can you help me with my Potions homework, I’m drowning on the wide-eye Potion and I know you mastered it!” Angelina said, and Alicia nodded in agreement. 

“Hang on, she’s my sister!” Harry said jokingly, pulling Aster into a hug.

Hermione grumbled, packing up her things and leaving the Common Room. Angelina and Alicia settled at Percy’s table, pulling out their homework.

“Gred, Forge, I do believe we’ve solved our recruitment problem,” Aster said to the twins. “Other than our brothers, who genetically have to join in, I believe these two will do perfectly.” She nodded her head in the direction of Seamus and Dean.

“Oh yes, I see it, they do give off a chaotic aura,” Fred replied with a grin.,

“How would you two like to join the war effort?” George asked with a smile.

“The Prank War?” They asked, excited.

“Seems our reputation exceeds us, the Weasley triplets and their Prank War,” Fred said with a nod.

“What do you say boys?” Aster asked, and the two nodded with wide grins. 

“Add them to the ranks, soldiers,” Oliver said with a smile.

George pulled out four blank pieces of parchment, quickly enchanting them to match the others, and added four new names. 

Current Prank War Rankings:  
Fred: 200  
George: 190  
Aster: 180  
Lee: 170  
Angelina: 160  
Adrian: 150  
Roger: 140  
Cedric: 130  
Katie : 120  
Oliver: 100  
Alicia: 90  
Harry: New/0  
Ron: New/0  
Dean: New/0  
Seamus: New/0  
Charlie: Disqualified

“Have fun trying to catch up,” Oliver said.

“They’ll have no trouble catching up to you Ollie, you’re second to last.” Aster said with a laugh.

“I would respond to that Potter, but I know you only say these things to get a rise out of me. Obviously you don’t mean it,” Oliver said with a grin.

“Someone needs to check your ego Wood,” She replied with a grin.

“Stop flirting, some of us are alone,” Lee said with a laugh as he approached the group.

Harry looked between his sister and his Quidditch Captain.

“You two are dating?” He asked.

“Only in my dreams, as your sister would be happy to inform you,” Oliver replied with a smirk.

Aster elbowed him in the side and everyone laughed as the twins and Lee went off to join the girls doing homework. Aster turned to the four first years at the table.

“Let’s get you some points,” She said with a grin.

She and Oliver helped them brainstorm prank ideas for about an hour, until Roger showed up with Cedric, Marina, Delphine and Adrian. When the five of them attempted to join Aster and Oliver and push the table together with the twins, they realized their group was growing too big to be contained to the Gryffindor Common Room. They decided to move their studies to the library, Aster bid the first years goodbye, and good luck in their pranking endeavors.


	43. New Students, New Problems, New Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster assesses this years first years.

September 1991

-

The new students at Hogwarts this year were causing a stir. Aster didn’t notice at first, assuming it was just her brother and his fame, but quickly realized that wasn't it. This batch of first years was either super skilled, super dedicated, or both.

While in Gryffindor Harry was causing quite a stir, with his fame and admittance to the Quidditch team, certain other Gryffindor first years were also incurring extra attention. Hermione reminded Aster of herself and Roger doing work for the Circle in their first year, constantly studying and working, top of her class from the beginning. Seamus and Dean were making a name for themselves as the next generation of pranksters, quickly climbing the ranks of the Prank War. Neville, Harry’s other roommate who had been scared of Aster, was excelling at Herbology, and Sprout had recommended him to join Marina’s Circle group, to further himself through independent study. 

Within her own House, Aster was becoming increasingly aware of how important blood status and family name were within Slytherin. A young first year named Draco Malfoy held the respect of most of his year, not that the upperclassmen cared. He was also of course, Harry’s arch nemesis, and Aster avoided interactions with him like the plague. There was also Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, two stocky first years obviously hoping to elevate their status by clinging to Malfoy. Two girls, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. Parkinson didn’t interest Aster much, but Greengrass reminded her of Delphine, and they had invited the girl to study with them in the Common Room a few times. 

The two that most interested her and her other Slytherin friends however, were Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Nott seemed a bit of a loner, immune to Malfoy’s charms, but Aster figured they could break him. Zabini seemed to play the game, spending enough time with Malfoy and his friends to garner their respect, but not enough to become associated with them. He had asked to join Aster’s Circle group, he showed a large aptitude for Potions.

In Ravenclaw, the next generation of minds were quickly blossoming. Terry Boot had joined Roger and Aster’s Potions group, and was almost as good as they had been in their first year. Another Ravenclaw, Michael Corner, had asked to join Aster and Rogers Circle group, and while they let him come to the tutoring sessions, he was not invited to the independent study. Anthony Goldstein joined the dueling group, and supposedly took down a fifth year during his first meeting.

The Hufflepuffs had also gained a crop of highly talented new students, and Aster thought Tonks would be proud, One, Hannah Abbott, had joined Aster and Roger’s Circle group, showing her ambition and determination to become a Healer. Ernie Macmillan, a friend of Hannah’s had joined the Circle’s Charms group, and Fred spoke highly of the kid. 

Throughout the school, the first years were gaining notoriety. Aster didn’t know if she was only paying attention because of Harry, but one thing was for sure, Hogwarts students were excelling and the Circle was expanding.


	44. Halloween 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and friends enjoy the feast, until a troll invades.

October 31, 1991

-

“I’m just glad I didn’t have to become a pumpkin again,” Adrian said as they headed down towards the Great Hall to the Halloween feast after Potions class.

“I can’t believe he made me take the potion!” Miles complained from behind them. “It’s always a Gryffindor unless Pucey’s volunteering to save his girl.”

“Oh calm down, it’s the Wide-eye Potion and Aster brewed it, the only issue you’ll have is trying to fall asleep tonight, and the sugar crash will probably do it for you,” Graham replied. 

Aster laughed, walking in front of the boys with Delphine and Marina. They entered the Great Hall, decorated with pumpkins and headed for the Slytherin table. The group had succeeded in breaking down Nott’s and Zabini’s walls a bit, and the two usually joined them for dinner.

“It still feels wrong to drink pumpkin juice, especially now. All the pumpkins are staring at me, they know,” Adrian said as they sat down.

“Adrian, your head was a pumpkin for all of five minutes, and these pumpkins are all dead, even if they have the ability to think, they aren’t thinking anything of you right now,” Marina replied.

“I thought Herbology people were supposed to be kind and gentle, what happened to that quiet first year Marina I was friends with?” Adrian asked 

“She had to deal with you for two years,” Marina shot back and Delphine high-fived her. 

Graham was sitting next to Aster, and whispered in her eye, “I can’t even remember quiet Marina at this point, snarky Marina has taken over my memory.” 

She laughed, but refused to share with the rest of their friends. 

“I feel left out Aster, I’m supposed to be your best friend and you won’t even tell me what Montague said, do I rank lower than Montague now?” Adrian asked. 

“You’ll rank lower than Zabini soon if you keep being annoying,” Roger said from behind them.

At the mention of his name, Blaise looked up and nodded at Roger. “Hey Davies,”

Roger nodded back, handing him a book, before heading back to the Ravenclaw table. The friends turned to look at Blaise.

“Advanced Potions book he said it helped him in his first year.”

“Advanced Potions, keep it up Snape will be as cordial to you as he is to Aster here,” Flint said with a laugh, sliding towards the group on the bench.

“Cordial Snape, that I’d like to see,” Nott said with a chuckle and Blaise nodded his agreement. 

Graham whispered in Aster’s ear again, “Maybe Snape should take another turn around the floor with Mrs. Norris this year,” and she laughed again. 

“I am feeling left out of the jokes here,” Delphine said, “and Graham, every time you make Aster laugh, Wood’s shooting evil glares your way, careful not to get hexed anytime soon.”

Aster rolled her eyes, but sure enough, when she and Graham looked over Oliver seemed to be glaring at them, quickly looking away when caught.

“Wood would do some damage if he thought I was moving in,” Graham replied with a laugh, “but maybe I’m just discussing Quidditch tactics with my teammate.”

“Well, now I really feel excluded, I’m a Chaser too!” Adrian said. “And I actually play on the team with Aster.”

“Hey let’s not offend the reserve, I used to have to do that,” Aster said with a laugh and Graham offered a high five in appreciation.

Before they could continue, Professor Quirrell, the new DADA professor, burst in and started shouting about a troll in the dungeons before passing out on the ground. Everyone paused, some people laughed thinking it was some kind of Halloween Prank, until they saw Dumbledore’s face. The Prefects leapt into action, shepherding everyone towards their dorms. Aster looked over to the Gryffindor group, but couldn’t see her brother or Ron.

“He’ll be alright, but we have to go with our House, they said it's in the dungeons.” Graham said to her, placing his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Aster saw Oliver shoot him another look, but that was the furthest thing from her mind. She headed into the Common Room with her friends, settling on the couch. She worried about Harry, long past most other people had been to bed. Her friends all tried to stay awake with her, eventually going to bed one by one, telling her to wake them if she heard anything.

Eventually it was just her, Zabini and Nott left awake in the Common Room, with Graham asleep next to her on the couch. Blaise was on the other end of the couch, flipping through Roger’s book, and Nott was sitting in a chair near the fire writing a History of Magic paper. As one AM came, Nott turned to Aster.

“We won’t hear anything until breakfast.”

“What?” Aster asked, not having been paying attention.

“The best thing we can do right now is sleep, staying up won’t get us an answer, it’ll just make us groggy.” Nott stood up as he said it, covering a yawn with his hand.

Blaise nodded, closing the book and standing. 

“Were you two just staying up to wait with me?” She asked.

“Yeah, but if you tell anyone we will have to deny it,” Zabini answered with a smirk.

“Of course, Slytherin’s have no faults,” She replied.

This response had become a shorthand between her and her Slytherin friends, usually when discussion of their parents' opinion came up. Most of their parent’s had seen Aster’s friendship as questionable in the first place, but now that Harry was a Gryffindor she was definitely relegated to the do not associate with list.

She suppressed a grin nodding at them as the two of them headed to their dorm rooms, to sleep until morning. She nudged Graham to the other side of the couch, and he adjusted, still sleeping. She nestled into her side of the couch, still hoping for news.


	45. Troll Attacks and Bad Bludgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster learns where her brother was last night.

November 1st, 1991

-

Aster had awoken on the couch with Graham around seven, thanks to Adrian shouting “Oi Potter, Montague, breakfast time!”

The two groggily got up and went to their rooms and changed before rejoining their friends in the Common Room.

“You guys sleep okay?” Adrian asked.

“As well as one can on a bloody couch,” Graham muttered.

“I would have woken you up when Nott and I went to sleep but you were out cold,” Blaise replied.

“It’s true, I pushed you to the other side of the couch and you didn’t even wake up.” Aster added.

“Don’t want Wood getting wind of you sleeping on the couch with his girl, don’t know what he would do to you,” Miles added with a grin.

“For the last time, I am not Wood’s girl,” Aster replied.

“Exactly, see Bletchley, I still have a chance,” Graham added with a smirk.

The friends continued joking on their way to the Great Hall. When they got there, Aster asked them to save her a seat at the Slytherin Table. The group headed over, Graham stuck behind.

“Aster, do you want me to come over with you?” He asked.

“No, I’m sure it’ll be fine, I mean he’s over there breathing, I was obviously worried about nothing.” She replied, before adding, “Besides, do you really want to get within hexing distance of Oliver.”

“Well last I checked I didn’t have a death-wish, I’ll save you a spot,” He said, heading over to meet their friends.

Aster approached the Gryffindor Table, sliding onto the bench in between Fred and Lee, across from Ron, Harry, and Hermione. 

“So, a troll?” She said.

“Oh god, who told you?” Harry asked.

“You should be proud he fought a troll Aster, as a first year, we’re mighty proud of Ronniekins here,” George said.

“You did what?” Aster said to her brother. 

“Sold yourselves out, not a smart move,” Hermione said from beside the boys. 

“It was your bloody fault we were there in the first place!” Ron replied.

“You can’t brag about it and then blame me Ron, besides if you hadn’t been so horrible to me earlier, none of us would have been there.” The girl replied with a smug smirk. 

She turned to Aster. “I was a bit hurt by something Ron said in class, and went to the bathroom instead of the feast. I missed the announcement about the troll, so Ron and Harry decided to come find me and make sure I was okay. Good thing too, because the troll had just found me in the bathroom. The three of us together successfully outwitted the troll, they are quite slow thinking you know, and we’re all fine now so don’t be cross with them.”

Aster grinned, ruffling Harry’s hair. “I’m not cross, just didn’t realize my brother was such a bloody Gryffindor.”

Harry grinned, swatting away her hand good naturedly. 

“Better than being Slytherin Scum!” Alicia piped up and their friends laughed.

“Incoming Aster,” Angelina said nodding behind her.

Aster turned and saw Oliver walking up to the table. He stopped behind Aster, and Fred moved over so he could sit. He slipped in between Fred and Aster, turning toward her.

“You okay Potter?” He asked, eyes worried.

“I’m all good Ollie,” She said, placing her hand on top of his briefly to calm him.

“I saw you freaking out a little last night, and when Harry filled me in this morning I figured you might be a little on edge.”

“Yeah, I was worried when I didn’t see him last night, but my fellow Slytherin Scum helped me out, some of us even slept on the couch.”

“You and Adrian slept on the couch, couldn’t have been very comfortable,” Oliver said with a laugh. 

“No, Adrian went to bed. Graham, Nott and Zabini stayed up with me until the early hours of the morning, but Graham and I fell asleep on the couch.” 

“Oh, Montague,” Oliver said with a frown.

Aster rolled her eyes, “Yeah bloody snores too, took me forever to fall asleep.”

Oliver managed a small smile.

“I have to go join the rest of the Slytherin scum, but I’ll stop by the Common Room after breakfast?”

“Practice Aster, sorry,” Harry replied.

“I’ll be there Aster, and I could use some potions help, so could he,” Dean replied, nodding towards Seamus, who had become known for his propensity to make just about anything explode. 

Aster nodded, “I’ll see you after practice, Wood and Co. As for Potions studying, Dean, Seamus, I’ll try and recruit Roger too.”

They nodded and she got up, walking over to the Slytherin table and taking her seat between Graham and Adrian. They were in a heated debate with Flint, and Higgs, Miles seemed to be on Flint’s side, Delphine seemed to be on Graham and Adrian’s.

“Here, the prodigal son returns, let's ask Potter,” Flint said.

“Potter will agree with her best friends and fellow Chasers,” Adrian replied.

“I’m one of her fellow Chasers and the Captain that let her on this team!” Flint said.

The two devolved further into argument and Aster, not wanting to be left out, but also not wanting to stop the argument, whispered to Graham, “What’s the deal?”

Graham grinned, whispering back, “Flint here thinks he could beat Adrian in a game, Adrian thinks the same against Flint.”

Aster sighed, whispering back “They realize a game requires three Chasers right? And they play for the same team.”

Graham nodded.

“Well,” Aster said to the table, “there’s only one way to solve this conundrum.”

Flint and Adrian both looked up at her. 

“We play a game. I can recruit some Gryffindor's to fill in the empty slots, however this argument will be hard to settle considering there are three Chasers.”

“We’ll play a normal game, but keep count of exactly how many points the two of us score as individuals,” Flint replied with a grin.

“I’ll go check with the Gryffindor’s,” Aster sighed, standing up again. Graham grabbed her arm lightly, and she looked down. “You haven’t gotten to eat, want me to bring some toast and bacon to the Pitch.” 

She smiled and nodded before heading back to the Gryffindor table. Her friends seemed confused to see her back so soon, but she slid back into her spot.

“Ollie, how would you feel about changing practice up a little bit?” She asked with a grin.

“How do you mean?”

“Your second favorite Slytherin and Flint are having a bit of an argument about who’s Chaser skills are superior. I told them if we split the team and I get some Gryffindor’s to fill in we can answer the question. Give you a chance to get an inside look at how Slytherin’s team is shaping up.”

Oliver sighed and nodded. “Only for you Potter.”

Aster grinned and pulled him in for a hug. “Meet you on the Pitch Wood!”

“Want me to bring food, you haven’t had a chance to sit and eat?” Oliver asked with a bit of concern.

“Graham said he’d grab me some, I’ll see you there” Aster replied, heading back to the Slytherin table, filling them in, and heading to the Pitch. Graham had thrown some bacon and eggs in between two pieces of toast for her, a makeshift breakfast sandwich. 

They met the Gryffindor’s at the Pitch. Flint and Adrian agreed to be considered team captains, each switching off picking teammates. Lee was there to be the referee. 

Adrian went first, “Aster as Chaser.”

Then, Flint went. “Wood as my Keeper.”

“Graham as my second chaser.”

“Spinnet as my Chaser, have fun playing against your girl Pucey.”

Adrian, blushing a bit and avoiding eye contact with Alicia, said, “Mini-Potter as my seeker.”

“Johnson as my second Chaser.”

“George Weasley for one of my Beaters.”

“Fred Weasley for mine then.”

“Miles as my Keeper.”

“Rowle as my second Beater.”

“Bole as my second beater.”

With that, the team’s met with their captains. Adrian had himself, Aster, and Graham as Chasers, an asset of a team. Miles was his Keeper, and while he wasn’t as good as Oliver, he was good enough. He had George and Lucian Bole as Beaters, though he had been hoping for the twins together. And with Harry as Seeker, he was hoping this skill he’d been hearing about hadn’t been exaggerated. 

Flint had himself, Angelina, and Alicia as Chasers. Wood was his Keeper, and determined to beat the other team, just to prove he was better than Montague. Fred and Delphine were his Beaters, and after all their training together, they worked well as a team. He knew Higgs was a good Seeker and that’s all he needed.

Aster, Adrian, and Graham split from the rest of the team to discuss strategy. The plan was to pass to Adrian as much as possible, to help him win, but if you could take a shot go for it. As they broke to start the game, Aster noticed Oliver talking to Fred and Delphine, but didn’t think much of it. Flint and Adrian stepped forward, shaking hands, and Lee released the equipment. 

Everyone was in the air within seconds. Aster got the quaffle quickly, passed to Adrian and looped outside of the scoring zone to hang back with Graham while Adrian scored. They kept doing this when they had hold of the quaffle. They began having Graham pass to Aster, as any time he neared the scoring zone, Wood seemed to become hypervigilant. They were doing well, until about twenty minutes in, when they started to realize the Bludgers seeming disposition towards Graham. George and Lucian began hovering near him, prepared to beat them away, but when one almost hit Harry, they spread out again. Graham was spending so much time running from Bludgers, Aster and Adrian essentially became the teams sole Chasers.

About half an hour later, Aster heard a scream. She looked up and saw Harry with the Snitch. She grinned, knowing her team had won. She quickly realized the scream had not come from him however, when she heard it again, closer to the ground. She looked down, and Graham was falling, clutching his badly bent arm to his side, his broom falling beside him. Aster immediately zoomed down, catching him just before he hit the ground. He’d taken a Bludger badly to his side, and his arm appeared broken.

“Hey Graham, it’s okay, I’ll get you to the Hospital Wing,” She said, landing softly on the ground. Everyone else had landed and was walking over.

“Guess I should have known better than to move in on Wood’s girl,” He replied with a small smile before groaning again.

As Adrian and Flint approached, they offered to carry him. Aster nodded, following closely behind. Delphine joined, apologizing profusely. 

“I’m so sorry Montague, I was so in the game I didn’t notice he had the Snitch and I guess I hit it too hard.”

Graham waved off her apologies with his good hand, telling her it was fine.

Harry stopped Aster on her way, and she paused, telling her friends she would meet them at the Hospital Wing. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Harry asked worriedly.

“He’ll be fine, this isn't the worst that could have happened, and Graham’s tough,” She replied with a grin for Harry’s sake. 

Harry pulled her into a hug, letting go and joining his Gryffindor friends back near the changing rooms. Oliver approached Aster.

“You okay Potter?”

“Did you tell them to target him?”

“Aster, what?”

“Don’t lie Oliver, did you tell Fred and Delphine to target Graham. Because we all know he’s not the best Chaser and he got more than half of the Bludgers.”

Oliver looked down, “I may have.”

“Oliver, I don’t care what stupid grudge you have with Montague, that’s not okay. I expect you to come to the Hospital Wing and apologize to him later, and to mean it.”

“Aster-”

“You know what Oliver, I really don’t want to hear excuses. We were supposed to be playing a fun multi-house scrimmage and now one of my best friends is in the Hospital Wing with a broken arm, why? Because you feel insecure. Get it together Oliver. You’re the older person in this scenario, and you just inadvertently sent a thirteen year old to the Hospital.”

Aster walked away before he could reply, running all the way to the Hospital Wing. Most of their friends had left, just Fred, Delphine and Adrian remained, all sitting in chairs near his bed. Aster approached, sitting on the side of his bed.

“Hey Az,” Graham said, managing a bit of a bigger smile this time.

“You okay Graham?” She asked, reaching for his good hand.

“I’ll be fine, I definitely have a deepened desire to beat Gryffindor this year now though.”

“I’m the one that hit you!” Delphine inserted.

“Yeah, but Oliver told you too,” Fred replied.

“I figured,” Graham said, nodding towards Aster, “I gotta watch myself if I’m going to be friends with this one I guess.”

“I’m so sorry Graham,” Aster said, squeezing his hand. 

“It’s all good Az, really. It’ll be healed in a few hours, and then you can use your Kitchen connect to get me something top rate, maybe some buffalo chicken pizza?”

Aster laughed and nodded. “I’ll wait until you can go, I’ll allow you in on the Kitchens secret if you swear to never share it.”

Graham grinned, “Cross my heart.”

“The rest of us are going to head to dinner, I’ll catch you guys in the Common Room later,” Adrian said, getting up with Delphine and Fred. The three headed out and Aster settled into one of their chairs. She talked to Graham for a bit, before they both slipped into naps.

She felt a nudge and woke up to Graham standing in front of her. 

“That should make up for last night, you just slept for two hours straight.””

“How are you doing?” Aster asked.

“Much better, all healed. Wood came to apologize too, but I have a feeling that was your doing, mostly because he said everything while looking at you sleeping instead of at me. It’s all god though I don't want a grudge with your boy.”

“He was never my boy, especially after this,” Aster replied.

“You do you Az, but if you like him, go for it, I’m not going to stop you over a broken arm. I hope you realize though, Flint doesn’t take his players injuries lightly and Wood will leave the Gryffindor v Slytherin game looking a lot worse than this.”

“He brought it upon himself then,”” She replied.

Graham shook his head with a grin, “You really are a Slytherin Az, c’mon I want you to work your magic on those Kitchen Elves and get me some pizza.” 

They left the Hospital Wing, Graham thinking of pizza, Aster thinking of all the ways to get back at Oliver Wood.


	46. Harry's First Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor v Slytherin

November 1991

-

Aster was excited to watch her brother play his first real match before realizing it was against Slytherin. Then she was excited to play against him. The week before however, she got diagnosed with Mumblemumps. While she was allowed to attend classes, she had to spend her nights and free time in the Hospital Wing, and she could only really mumble one word answers. Adrian and Graham ate almost all their meals with her in the Hospital Wing. Her friends stopped by frequently, but Aster had made it clear to Pomfrey that Oliver Wood was not a welcome visitor. Flint came to check the morning of the game.

“Damn Potter, I finally let you on the team and you get ill to avoid playing.”

Aster tried to laugh, but just coughed.

“Don’t overexert yourself Aster, Pomfrey will have my head. I just wanted to check two things. The first being that you can’t play, which is quite obvious. Graham won’t be happy you’re still ill, but we’ll all take out our aggression in the game. Which brings me to my second point, Wood. Will you hold any ill will towards teammates that hurt him today?”

Aster shook her head and mumbled, “deserves it.”

Flint nodded. “I’ll come back after, with as much of the team as Pomfrey will allow in, you rest and relax because you better be in the next game.”

Aster fell asleep shortly after Flint left, the faint cheers from the game lulling her to sleep.

\---

“You shouldn’t wake her!” Aster heard Pomfrey say and she opened her eyes.

Harry was standing next to her bed, overjoyed. 

“I won Aster!”

“Damn” She replied with a grin.

“You have both teams waiting to greet you,” Pomfrey said, clearly in disapproval of such an active afternoon for Aster. 

“Slytherin,” Aster managed to mumble. 

Pomfrey nodded, “Your unwelcome visitor happened to face some injuries, I have him on the other side of the Wing,” she said as she walked away. 

Harry waved, walking out to wait with the rest of his team. 

Flint walked in, a bit downcast, with Adrian, Graham, Miles, Delphine, Terence, Rosier, and Bole behind him.

“We lost badly, 60-170, your damn brother ” Adrian said to Aster.

“But, we got Graham’s revenge pretty good,” Flint said with a small smile.

“You would have enjoyed the game, Lee commentated,” Graham added.

“And Harry got out okay in the end,” Lucian stated.

Aster looked concerned at this, and Terence jumped in.

“We didn’t do anything to him, someone messed with his broom though.”

Aster looked a bit relieved her housemates weren’t the ones who were messing with her brother, but still worried about him.

“We’ll let the lions tell you that part though,” Flint said, “And we’ll see you back at breakfast soon.”

“Adrian and I will come back after, to eat with you,” Graham said before they walked out, quickly replaced by her friends from the Gryffindor team. 

Fred and George filled her in on the whole game, play-by-play. Angelina and Alicia stepped in to correct when the twins embellished, and Lee gave the highlights of his commentating gig. Slytherin had been doing well, 60-20, until Harry caught the Snitch. Apparently every single time Bole and Rosier had Bludgers, they were hit directly towards Oliver. Someone had been messing with Harry’s broom, but he still managed to catch the Snitch and win them the game. Harry re-enacted catching the Snitch in his mouth, and Pomfrey told them they were all being much too lively. 

After they finished, they went to see Oliver. She wasn’t sure if they knew she had been in on the revenge, or just figured she had been informed by her team, but they didn’t mention him to her. Shortly after they left, Adrian and Graham arrived, three plates towering with food in their hands. 

“Az, you won’t believe it, the Kitchen Elves must love you, they had sugar quills waiting for you, and wouldn't hand them over until we promised they would all end up in your hands.” Graham said with a grin, setting down a plate of dinner food and a bag of sugar quills. 

“It’s true, tried to make a joke about it and one of them almost hexed me,” Adrian said. 

They settled into chairs next to her bed.

“We’re over this whole rivalry thing with Wood now, right? Because I declare it over and I was the first casualty.” Graham said. 

Adrian looked hesitantly between themes. 

“She can’t really answer Montague, Mumblemumps and all.”

“Az, we just want you to be happy, and if that means being angry at Wood, we’re behind you, but I don’t think that’s what you want, that’s all,” Graham added. 

Adrian changed the subject to Quidditch and the two of them discussed what they could have done better in the game, and Graham said the Beaters' focus on Oliver probably cost them the game. After about an hour and a half, they left and Aster went back to sleep.

\---

She awoke to a voice in the middle of the night, and saw Oliver in the chair next to her bed. He was badly bruised, but whatever had been broken seemed to have healed. She quickly closed her eyes before he could notice.

“I’m just so sorry. I was being stupid. If you like Montague, you two should be together, and I have no say in who you’re with. I just think, until I saw you with him, I could pretend the way I act around you was just a joke. But once I saw you with him, I realized I couldn’t pretend it was all a joke Potter- Aster, I messed up.” 

He went on for a few more minutes before returning to his bed. Aster fell back asleep, confused dreams floating in her mind. 

\---

The next morning when Aster woke up, she was finally over the case of Mumblemumps. Pomfrey cleared her to leave and she grabbed her bag of sugar quills to head out. She saw Oliver was still there, sleeping. She took one of the sugar quills out and put it on the table next to his bed. She may not be willing to forgive him yet, but she would get there.


	47. Secret Santa Pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster's ever-growing group of friends continues their Secret Santa tradition.

December 1991

-

The Secret Santa became so large this year, everyone agreed to just drop the gifts into a pile and have everyone find theirs, because coordinating who goes when was becoming too complicated. They had people from every House, and it was too much to organize thoroughly. Even Flint agreed to join, though the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team declined. They all met on the 12th of December by the Great Lake, and put the presents down in a sort of line to determine gifting order. Roger was up first.

He stepped up, grabbing the first present in the line which had his name written in huge letters on the wrapping paper. He tore it off, grinning to find a customized Ravenclaw Quidditch jumper, that had his name, position, and number on the back. “Paid my mom to make it for you mate, and she doesn’t come cheap!” George said and everyone laughed. 

Cedric was up next, grabbing the gift bag with his name on it. He opened it to a handwritten book. “I wrote Tonks to ask what to get you, your interest in Transfiguration and all, but they sent an entire novel of their own creation back and I figured that was perfect,” Marina said. Cedric smiled and thanked her, settling on the ground immediately to flip through the book. 

Miles grabbed his next, a small box. He opened it, to three tickets to an Appleby Arrows game and passes to meet the team after. “I figured you might as well meet your future coworkers, I just hope I can snag one of the other tickets,” Adrian said with a grin. Miles nodded quickly and kept staring at the tickets as if they’d disappear if he looked away. 

Angelina stepped up next, and picked up a large box. She opened it to a small piece of paper. “It says I’ll stop talking about asking you out over Quidditch commentary,” Lee said with a grin. Angelina laughed. “I’ll believe it when I see it, Jordan.” She tucked the paper into her robes and re-joined her friends. 

Percy hesitantly reached for his, a small gift bag. He opened it to a nameplate that said ‘Percy Weasley Prefect’. “It’s charmed to change the ending to whatever job you have, so you can keep it for all your future offices at the Ministry,” Ron said. Percy grinned, carefully wrapping it in the tissue paper and placing it back in the bag for safekeeping.

Alicia grabbed a bag, and pulled out a book. It was on the physics of flying. “I know you really like Quidditch so I figured the science behind it might be interesting,” Hermione said, a bit worried. “Watch out Slytherin Scum, I’m going to be beating you with science now,” Alicia said with a grin and Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

Katie Bell opened hers, a medium sized box. It was a broom maintenance kit, top of the line. “Us Chasers have to look out for each other,” Flint said. “None of it is hexed right Marcus?” She asked with a small grin. Flint looked a bit offended before he realized she was messing with him. She thanked him and said she’d be beating him even better now. 

Hermione stepped up and picked up a box in front of her. She opened it to all the books needed for Second Year. “All I really know about you is that you’re smart and you like studying, so I figured the best gift I could give is a head start on Second Year,” Delphine said. Hermione thanked her, and then settled onto the ground, already cracking open a History of Magic book. 

Harry grabbed a bag with his name on it. He pulled the gift out, a poster, and unraveled it. It was a moving picture of him on his broom at the Slytherin Game, before he got jerked all around, with the words “Youngest Seeker in A Century’, written across the bottom. “Figured someone should remind you what you should be famous for,” Katie Bell said. Harry asked if she’d teach him the permanent sticking charm so he could put it up at the Dursleys one day. 

Ron stepped up to a box almost the size of him. He unwrapped it, revealing a 150 count box of chocolate frogs. “It’s the most they’ll sell someone in one trip but I figured you could use more cards for your collection,” Neville said with a grin. Ron shot him a smile before tearing into the box and opening a frog. 

Oliver stepped up next, to a small box. He opened it to a Gryffindor colored scarf that said Captain. “I figured this way everyone can know the thing you’re most proud of,” Fred said with a grin. Everyone laughed, but Oliver put the scarf right on, gleaming with pride. 

Fred stepped up to an envelope with his name on it. He ripped it open to find a single piece of paper. “NO WAY!” He said, running to hug Percy. “One time only!” Percy said sternly back. “I got a get out of detention pass!” Fred said, bouncing around to show everyone. “It’s more a ‘I won’t give you one detention pass’, but call it what you want I guess.” Percy shook his head, obviously regretting his gift already. 

George opened a box sitting at his feet, to a couple dozen Dungbombs. “Aster had to get them for me, and I didn’t know how many were enough,” Harry said. “New favorite brother,” George said, prompting all three of his actual brothers to boo him. Harry looked proud of himself, grinning. 

Marina stepped up, grabbing a small bag. She pulled out a small drawing, of herself holding some Gillyweed triumphantly. “I got really into drawing over the summer, and well, you know what the picture is of.” The Slytherins grinned, knowing it was a reference to the Games, their friends a bit confused. 

Graham stepped up and grabbed a small bag in front of him. He opened it to a framed picture of him, Aster, Flint, Higgs, Marina, and the rest of their Games team with Liam, laughing and starting the group hug as they won. “I don’t really know what it’s from but Aster said it was important to you, so I got it framed in an unbreakable frame so you can always have it,” Oliver said. Graham nodded, grinning down at the picture. 

Adrian stepped up to a small envelope. He opened it and grinned turning to Alicia. “I guess really Graham deserves some credit too,” She said as Adrian pulled her into a hug. “Alicia here has crafted a full excuse for me to visit for a whole weekend this summer,” He explained to their friends with a grin. “Yeah, I figured weekend with a Gryffindor wasn’t high up on your parent’s wish list for you this summer, so Graham helped come up with a cover story.” Graham shrugged. “That’s what friends are for,” He said.

Dean stepped up to his, also an envelope. “Can we make a rule against envelopes next year, it removes the mystery,” He said as he ripped it open. As soon as he read it, he looked up wide-eyed at Cedric. “Never mind, keep the envelopes.” Everyone laughed. “His gift is the secret not only as to where the Kitchens are, but how to get the Kitchen Elves to want to help you.” Cedric explained. 

Seamus stepped up to a small wrapped container. He unwrapped it to a book on famous explosions and use of them as weapons in the Wizarding World. “Figured if you are going to be blowing things up all the time, might as well learn to use the ability for good,” Miles said. Seamus grinned, “This is bloody amazing.”

Delphine opened hers, a small box with a paper in it. “It’s basically a one time distraction guarantee, you let me know, I make something explode, get out of a test or a practice or something,” Seamus said. Delphine grinned, “I’m supposed to have a History of Magic test this week, fancy blowing up something in Binns classroom?” Seamus nodded and they stepped aside to plot. 

Neville stepped up next, a bit hesitant, to his box. He opened it to a small fire-seed bush. “Marina told me you really enjoy Herbology, so I tried to find the least dangerous plant to give you. I know the seeds are used in a lot of Potions too, so maybe it’ll save you from buying some Potions supplies,” Aster said. Neville was grinning at the plant, and turned to thank Aster. 

Aster stepped up to her gift, a small envelope. She opened it and recognized Dean’s handwriting. ‘One free prank, I came up with the idea and we do it together, you get all the points.’ She grinned, looked at Dean and nodded. “Well what was it, he wouldn’t tell me?” Seamus asked. “Sorry, confidential,” Dean replied with a smirk.

Lee stepped up to his next, a medium looking box. He opened it to what looked like a microphone. “It’s magically enhanced to record what’s said so you can replay your commentary after games,” Roger explained. Lee grinned. “Way to stroke his ego Davies!” Angelina said with a laugh.

Flint was last, and stepped up to a small box. He opened it to a small notepad, filled with writing. “I know we mostly beat you for unrelated reasons, but I wrote down certain weaknesses that were noticed in your team's plays, so next time we beat you a bit more fairly,” Angelina said with a grin. “You are on!” Flint replied, eagerly flipping through.

The friends stayed at the Black Lake a bit longer, before heading in to dinner.


	48. A Full Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and Harry celebrate Christmas.

Christmas Break 1991

-

The Weasleys were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, with Harry, Aster, and Hermione. Molly and Arthur were going to visit Charlie for the holidays, so the kids were all staying behind. Aster stayed with Hermione in her dorm, so she wouldn’t feel alone down in the dungeons. On Christmas Morning, Harry and Ron were the first up, and everyone heard them.

“I got presents!” Harry yelled and Aster grinned, waking up and getting ready for the day.

She and Hermione got up and dressed, Aster opening her new jumper and pulling it on. This year it was dark green with a quaffle sewn onto it. She opened some sugar quills from the twins and Dungbombs from Harry and Ron. Hermione had gotten her some new parchment. Once the girls were done, they headed to the Common Room to meet the boys. Fred and George were wearing their jumpers, F and G emblazoned on. Harry had a golden snitch jumper on and Ron had gotten yet another Maroon jumper. Percy was wearing his, though it seemed the twins may have forced him into it.

“I got an invisibility cloak!” Harry announced, shuffling through his wares. He had also gotten a 50 pence piece from the Dursleys, homemade fudge from Molly, a box of chocolate frogs from Hermione, and a handmade flute from Hagrid.

“I didn’t even think those were real!” George replied with a grin.

Harry showed everyone how his invisibility cloak worked and they all took turns using it, until Hermione, who said it was a bad idea to rely on a gift from an unknown person.

“It was my dad’s!” Harry replied.

After their argument died down, the group played gobstones and Wizard’s Chess until it was time for the Christmas Feasts. Somehow it seemed they had double the amount of food for less than a quarter of their students, and they all ate much more than their fill. After dinner, they all stumbled back to the Common Room, Aster and Hermione heading straight to bed.

Early in the morning, a few days after Christmas, Harry dragged Aster to a weird empty classroom, housing only a Mirror. 

“What do you see?”

“Blimey Harry, tell me you did not wake me up early to see a mirror?”

He pushed her in front of it, and she looked. 

She saw herself and Harry, but also their parents, the Weasley’s, Cedric, Roger, the Slytheirns, everyone she had come to consider family, gathered together. 

“What is it?” She asked him. 

“I don’t know, but it keeps showing me Mom and Dad, that’s not what Ron saw though.” 

The siblings stayed in the room for a while longer, waiting for the mirror to reveal its secrets. 

Aster wondered about the mirror, but did not return to view it again.She had felt happy seeing it, but after, she felt a bit empty, knowing it could never be real. She had noticed Harry disappearing for large lengths of time, and figured he was viewing the mirror. The break passed by quickly, and the day before everyone else was to return came fast. Aster was repacking her belongings to head back to the dungeons, when Harry called her into the Common Room. 

“It shows one's deepest desires, that’s why I see Mom and Dad, and why Ron doesn’t.” He said.

Aster nodded. “I don’t like the way I felt afterwards, can you stop going as much, it worries me a bit.”

Harry nodded. “It’s nice to see them, but afterwards, it’s just a reminder they’re not here.”

“Charlie, Ron’s older brother, he once told me that it’s easy to focus on those you’ve lost, but what’s harder and more important is to focus on those who have now around you.”

“He sounds smart,” Harry replied, pulling his sister in for a hug.

“He is, you’ll meet him someday,” Aster said with a smile, just happy to be here with her brother.


	49. Neville Longbottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster makes it her mission to befriend Neville.

January 1992

-

Aster started the new year and the new term with a specific goal, making Neville Longbottom be her friend. She had hoped all his Herbology work with Marina would have softened him to Slytherins, but for some reason, Aster seemed to terrify the kid. She was sure it didn’t help that rumors were spreading amongst some of the Houses that she had hexed the Weasley’s and her own brother, or she was controlling them with Potions, or whatever variation was spreading this week.

So when Aster saw Neville in the greenhouse the first week back, she expected him to run away, as usual. He looked up and seemed to flinch, but stayed where he was. 

“Thanks again, for the fire-seed bush. I harvested the first seeds over break, and I set aside a few for you as a thank you. I know you’re really into Potions, so I figured they’d be of more use to you than me.” He said.

Aster tried not to appear surprised. 

“Thanks, they’ll definitely come in handy for me in Potions, especially because I’m pretty bad at Herbology, so I can never harvest any myself,” She replied.

The young Gryffindor paused for a moment, before responding. 

“Maybe, if you’re bad at Herbology, and I’m good, and you’re good at Potions, and I’m not, we could help each other?” He suggested. “Like tutoring kind of, I know I’m only a first year, but I know a lot about Magical Plants.”

Aster grinned, and decided not to mention the fact Marina and George had been tutoring her in Herbology since first year. “That sounds great to me Neville, when do you want to start?” 

“Now? I mean if you’re not busy, Marina told me you guys have a Herbology test this week so I could help you study for that.”

“Sounds good to me! So Neville what about Herbology made it your thing?” She asked.

He paused again, and Aster thought he wouldn’t answer for a moment.

“I’m not exactly great at magic, my family thought I was a squib for most of my childhood. They actually only found out I wasn't a squib when I got dropped out of a window and bounced when I hit the ground. All of my other classes are measured by magical ability and I’m a bit lacking in that regard. Herbology, though, it’s my own skill, it doesn’t require magic, so I like that I can still prove myself, even if it’s in a class most people consider a joke. Why Potions for you?”

Aster smiled. “I don’t think Herbology is a joke, just so you know. I’ve never been very good, Marina used to have to sit me down and re-explain everything. Sometimes I’m glad I didn’t know about any of it beforehand, there’s such a pressure in Wizarding families to exhibit your powers. Potions, for me, it just makes sense, like a second language. Adrian and Marina tell me it’s amazing to watch me do it. I just innately know how to make the Potions better, stronger, how to alter them for my purposes. It definitely helps that Roger and I joined the Circle first year when it started, and we were the Potions people, I’ve never really been inhibited by my research, I get to do whatever I want.”

Neville nodded, understanding. 

“Marina told me your test is a practical on Mandrakes, how much do you know about them?”

“I know I have to fasten my earmuffs tightly or I could pass out or die.”

Neville suppressed a laugh.

“True, that is most important I suppose. You’ll be moving premature Mandrakes so there shouldn’t be a chance of death.”

“I also know stewed Mandrake and Mandrake leaves are often ingredients used in Potions making.”

“See, that’s something,” Neville said with a grin and Aster couldn’t help but grin back.

“You just need to re-pot it, quickly. Mandrakes actually closely resemble humans physically in their faces, and behaviorally. When they reach adolescence, they become withdrawn and secretive. As teenagers, they can even throw parties, usually a loud affair. They get acne too, and they usually don’t like to be moved when it’s visible. When they begin moving into each other’s pots, they have fully matured.”

“So, just imagine the human growth process and they do the same?”

“Essentially, yeah!”

“See, if Pomfrey explained it like that, I’d be doing a lot better in Herbology.”

Neville blushed a bit.

“So, Neville, what Potions work are you guys doing right now?”

“We’ve been working on the Sleeping Draught, but Snape never seems pleased with my work.”

“Try to view Potions the way you view Herbology. There’s no direct magic usage, just the ability to prove yourself through your own ability. Walk through the instructions.”

Neville pulled out his Potions textbook to read the instructions. 

“Add four sprigs of Lavender to the mortar and two measures of the Standard Ingredient. Crush into creamy paste.”

“Next time you make it in class, use five sprigs of lavender, it deepens the purple color, makes it look more correct even if it isn’t”

Neville grinned and made a note of the suggestion in his textbook. 

“Okay, then I would need to add two blobs of Flobberworm Mucus and two more measures of Standard Ingredient to the Cauldron and heat it for thirty seconds.”

“That’s actually a misprint, but Snape will never tell anyone, it’s like he wants people to fail. You’re only supposed to add two measures of Standard Ingredient to the whole potion, otherwise it won’t be as strong. I recommend crushing it with the lavender, it seems more potent that way.”

Neville nodded, noting it in his textbook.

“Then I add the crushed stuff in the mortar and wave my wand, leaving it to brew for an hour. If I skip the other Standard Ingredient I want to ad,” He said, pausing to look at Aster for confirmation of this. She nodded, and he continued, “Then I add four Valerian sprigs, stir seven times clockwise and wave my wand once more.”

“Perfect,” Aster replied with a grin.

The two continued to help each other for another two hours, until Marina came to the greenhouse and Aster was reminded of the fact she needed to talk to Marina. Neville and Aster agreed to meet twice a week, once to focus on Potions, and once to focus on Herbology. Aster walked over to Marina, smiling, mission complete.


	50. Advice For The Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and Charlie write each other often.

January 1992

-

January 1, 1992

Charlie,

Hogwarts feels a bit wrong without you here. Sometimes I’ll come up with a prank or have a question about Magical Creatures, and I’ll get halfway to the Gryffindor Common Room before I realize you aren’t there to answer it. Now Harry’s there, and it’s amazing, but it's different. I have to give him space for his own life here. It sometimes feels like my whole life revolves around him, and yet he gets to be his own person. I don’t mean to sound bitter, I love him, it’s just I waited so long, and I don’t know what to do without you here to help. I haven’t told you so much about the stuff that's happened this year, because I didn’t want you to worry. Oliver went after Montague and Flint and the team retaliated and it felt good, but ever since, he’s been off and it doesn’t feel right being off with Oliver, but I don’t know if I can forgive him either. I’ve been making progress with that Gryffindor first year who was scared of me, he’s now my Herbology tutor and I help him with Potions. I hope Romania’s been well, see any dragons hatch yet? Marina said you’ve been writing to her, I’m glad. Anyways I gotta go, Roger wants to practice his Veritaserum on me. Missing my favorite older brother.

Aster (Your Second Sister) Potter

January 5, 1992

Aster,

I’m glad Harry’s enjoying Hogwarts! I understand exactly what you’re talking about, being an older sibling feels that way sometimes, like you have to watch out for everyone else, and no one is looking out for you. That’s what I try to get the twins to cut Percy some slack, he’s just doing what he thinks is best. But, what’s important to remember is that you have so many people looking out for you, the family, Adrian, the other Slytherins, Roger, Cedric, and so many more people. McGonagall is your Godmother and if she got wind of anyone doing something to you I fear they would disappear and a new snuffbox would take their place quickly. As for the Oliver situation, the solution is a lot easier than you think. If you want to go back to how you were before, you have to be willing to forgive him. And I know you, you can do it. I’m completely unsurprised you made someone who was scared of you your tutor, you know how to get to people. Ron’s told me about the kid and it seems it’s nothing personal, a classic Gryffindor family, a Slytherin got to his parents in the first war I think, so the fact you got to him at all is a testament to your stubbornness. Marina’s been asking about all the plants here, I feel like I’m studying Herbology instead of dragons! It’s been great, a Romanian Longhorn hatched the other day and I named it Ignatius, after Percy, he can be like a dragon sometimes. Aster, the most important thing to remember is family doesn’t judge, yes even Perce. If you need anything and you can’t talk to the twins or write to me, he’s there for you just as much, I guarantee.

Charlie (Your Favorite Older Brother) Weasley

January 10, 1992

Charlie,

I’m glad it’s not just me, I felt so bad writing it, but it’s nice to know I’m not crazy or horrible. Sometimes I worry that what everyone says about Slytherin is true and it’s making me a bad person. I guess it feels there's no one to talk to about that because all the Gryffindor’s call me the exception, which just makes it feel more real. Roger and Cedric are great, but they’re not exactly people I go to for personal issues. And the other Slytherins wouldn't understand, being a snake is their legacy. You’re right, I should forgive Oliver, Montague already did, I guess the only reason I was holding out was because the whole thing comes back to me and I know that’s the only reason Graham let it go so quickly, so I wouldn’t blame myself. I’ll do it, soon. I’ll take your comment on my stubbornness as a compliment. Marina gets so excited every time you write, she’s hoping you’ll send a bit of some of the plants, but is a bit scared to ask so I figured I’d pass on the message. I told Percy about the dragon, he was really happy you thought of him. He also said he’s always there for me, maybe I’ll take him up on the offer eventually. 

Aster (Name the next dragon after me) Potter

January 16, 1992

Aster,

It’s not just you, definitely a universal issue. Aster you are a Slytherin. It’s because you value cunning and ambition. You know what you want and you go for it. The thing that separates you from the Slytherin assumptions and legacy is that you use your ambitions and cunning for others. You do everything you do for others. That’s why the Oliver thing is bothering you so much. You feel torn between your loyalty to Oliver as one of your first friends, and to Graham as a good friend, teammate, housemate, etc. I’m not in your head and I don’t pretend to have all of the answers, but I figured you’d forgive him, because you want both people in your life, they're both important to you. Your stubbornness as we’ve discussed, is often one of your greatest assets, but can also be a weakness. If someone matters enough to you to want them in your life, they’re worth accepting an apology. I’ll send her some in my next letter, and I won’t mention your advice. I’m glad you told him, and you should take him up on that. When you make up with Oliver, tell him I say hi.

Charlie (The next dragon is a Peruvian Vipertooth, fitting) Weasley 

January 20, 1992

Charlie, 

Oliver says hi back, he’s pretty sure you earn credit for convincing me to forgive him, and you really do. I think he thought he’d be on my bad side a lot longer, so don’t be surprised if in your next letter from him there's a thank you in between all the questions on Quidditch strategy. Thanks, for the Slytherin thing, It’s the same thing the hat said when I was sorted. It said I became cunning and ambitious to protect Harry. And I don’t disagree. I’m proud to be in my house, I wouldn’t have had to fight to get on the team in another house, I wouldn’t have Adrian, or Graham, or Marina, or Delphine, or any of them. I can’t imagine my life without them, just like I can’t imagine it without the Gryffindor’s. You say you’re not in my head but it sure feels like it sometimes Charlie, you know me better than I know myself. Marina was over the moon when she got the plants, she’s already experimenting with them. I’ll keep writing, but next time I need advice, I’ll take yours and go to Percy, I’ll let you know how it goes. 

Aster (Thanks for everything) Potter


	51. A Hogsmeade Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finally asks Aster on a date.

February 14, 1992

-

Oliver Wood was on a mission on Valentines Day. Aster and him had made up and he had decided that now was his chance to make a move, before someone else did. He knew a first date on Valentine's Day was cheesy and not at all something Aster would do normally, but he just hoped she’d say yes. 

Aster, oblivious, was sitting at the Slytherin table eating breakfast with her friends, discussing their plans for the day's Hogsmeade trip. 

“Okay, so HoneyDukes so Az can get some sugar quills to feed her addiction and then the Three Broomsticks?” Graham said

“If you and Aster go to HoneyDukes just the two of you, the rest of us can snag multiple tables at Three Broomsticks,” Marina said.

Their Gryffindor friends were supposed to meet them at the Three Broomsticks and they were all going to spend the day together.

“Doesn’t seem Aster will be joining us after all,” Adrian said with a nod to Oliver approaching.

“We’ll eat sugar quills in your memory Potter,” Delphine said with a grin.

Oliver finally reached the group of Slytherins. “Hey Aster, can I talk to you for a second?’

“Sure,” She said getting up from the bench.

Her friends laughed behind her as they exited the Great Hall. 

“I was wondering if you’d go to Hogsmeade with me today? Just the two of us?”

“Are you attempting to ask me on a date Wood?”

“Well, if you have to ask I’m probably not doing a very good job of it.”

“I guess I have to say yes then, soothe your ego and all,” Aster replied with a grin.

“I’ll take a pity date Potter,” Oliver said, smiling. 

“Meet you there?”

“Can’t wait.”

\---

Aster returned to her friends, informing them she would indeed not be accompanying them on their day as planned. They all left together, and upon arrival in Hogsmeade, split up. Aster found Oliver waiting for her near the Village entrance.

“So Potter I realized I didn’t really think this through. We can’t go to Three Broomsticks, the whole date thing would devolve with our friends mere feet away. We aren’t exactly Madam Puddifoot’s people. So I asked you on a date to an unknown location.”

Aster laughed. “We can go to Hogs Head, don’t worry I have connections.”

“Potter, you will never cease to amaze me,” Oliver said, shaking his head at her. 

The two headed into the pub, and Aberforth was happy to see her. She usually stopped in by herself or with Lee and the twins on Hogsmeade trips, and Aberforth was always a welcome host. 

“Young Aster Potter, to what do I owe the honor?”

“Hey Aberforth, this is Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and a friend.”

Aberforth shook Oliver’s hand, before bringing two Butterbeers to the table they settled at. 

“On the house, for the sake of young love,” He said with a wink before walking away.

“I’ve never been here, everyone says he hates students coming!” Oliver said.

“I’m not any student Wood.”

“I would never think that Potter,” He replied with a grin. 

“So Wood, other than Quidditch, Charms, and me, what are you interested in?”

Oliver laughed. “While I like playing Quidditch, and I do want to play professionally after school, I actually have other interests. I’m pretty skilled at gobstones and I can play bass, the Muggle way, not charmed to play.”

“When do you find time to play with Quidditch and everything else?”

“I sadly don’t have it at school, if I did Perce would probably throw it out the window, but I play a lot on breaks, it’s a nice stress relief for me.”

The two of them talked for a few more hours, getting food and a few more mugs of Butterbeer, Oliver paying for these ones. Eventually it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

“You know, you’re not so bad Wood,” Aster said as they walked to meet up with their friends.

“Do you often go on dates with people you consider bad?” Oliver replied with a laugh, slipping his hand into hers. 

“Only rival Quidditch captains, Flint's hoping I throw you off your game.’

Oliver laughed again. “Unlikely Potter, I’ll probably be at the top of my game now, you finally saying yes just feeds my ego.”

They reached their friends and joined the conversation, walking back to Hogwarts, hands intertwined the whole time.


	52. Gryffindor v Hufflepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster watches Harry's game.

February 22, 1991

-

On February 22, Aster was happy to finally watch her brother play Quidditch. It was Gryffindor v Hufflepuff, and Cedric told her he could forgive her the split loyalty now that her brother was a Gryffindor. Aster wore the Gryffindor jumper she had gotten from Adrian in Second Year. She, Graham, Miles, and Adrian were going to join Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Hermione in the Gryffindor stands. 

“Guess you have to root for Gryffindor now, what with your brother and your boyfriend,” Adrian said with a grin, dodging Aster attempting to elbow his side. 

“Wood would have to talk about something other than Quidditch for five seconds to actually ask Aster to be his girlfriend,” Graham replied with a grin.

“At least he asked her,” Miles said, earning a quick elbow from Graham, but Aster didn’t notice, she was turning to the sound of argument beside them.

Draco was heckling Ron and Neville, but their older Slytherin friends hadn’t realized until it was too late. 

“I’m worth twelve of you, Malfoy!” Neville said, and once Ron jumped in, Aster knew the results couldn’t be good. 

Ron jumped on Malfoy, and Neville climbed over his seat to join in. Neville took on both Crabbe and Goyle on, as Ron attacked Malfoy. Neville held his own for about a minute before the two knocked him out. Adrian and Miles took the three young Slytherins to McGonagall, to inform her of what they had done. Graham and Aster carried Neville to the Hospital Wing, leaving Ron and Hermione and the others to watch the game. Graham left shortly after they got there, to make sure the younger Slytherins got what they deserved. Aster sat next to his bed in the Hospital Wing, wishing she and her friends had been able to intervene before this had occurred.

Thankfully, Harry caught the Snitch five minutes in, so it didn’t matter much that Aster and her friends had gone to bring Neville to the Hospital Wing. She sat with him for about an hour, until Pomfrey said she didn't think he would wake up until morning, and that if he did, she would make sure to tell him Aster was there and wanted to know he was okay. Oliver came and told Aster of their win, and that they were going to have a party to celebrate in the Common Room. After double checking with Pomfrey, the two headed to the Common Room, leaving Neville in the Hospital Wing. 

Arriving in the Gryffindor Common Room, Aster felt her mood instantly uplifted. The twins and Lee pulled her over to where they were sitting in front of the fireplace with Angelina and Alicia. Roger was there too, and handed her a mug of Butterbeer as George gave her some cake. Her friends were all on the couch and the floor and she settled into a big chair as Oliver sat next to her and Harry approached. For a moment, all felt right, and Harry and her friends regaled her with the story of the game, and Harry’s quick win for Gryffindor.

"He was amazing Aster," George started.

"Unbelievable!" Fred finished.

"Exquisite!" Lee added.

"I would say MVP," Angelina said, and Alicia nodded behind her.

Harry sat there, face red, grinning, surrounded by his friends, teammates, and family.

After a few hours of celebrating, Oliver offered to walk Aster back to the dungeons. She accepted and the two walked hand-in-hand, as she filed him in on the full story of Neville and the fight with the first year Slytherins.

“No wonder he was scared of me for so long if that’s what he thinks Slytherins are like-” She was saying as Oliver leaned in and kissed her.

It didn’t feel right.


	53. Percy's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster finally asked Percy for advice.

March 1992

-

Aster had talked to Percy about what happened, taking Charlie’s advice. Percy however, was not very helpful.

“What do you mean it felt wrong, it was a first kiss aren’t they all supposed to be bad?”

“It wasn’t bad, it just wasn’t right.”

“Are you really going to stop seeing him because his first kiss wasn’t right?”

They had that conversation the morning after the kiss, and now, a little less than a month later, it was Oliver’s birthday. Not only Oliver’s birthday, but the day of the Slytherin Games. She and Oliver had not kissed again, leading her to think that perhaps it was not just her that believed it had felt wrong. She knew his girlfriend wouldn’t miss his birthday, but she didn’t know if that’s what she was and she knew the repercussions for missing a Games would be worse. So, to be pragmatic, she approached Oliver at breakfast, and asked to speak to him.

“So what’s up?”

“Two things, I guess, though Percy told me your birthday was not an appropriate day to discuss the first one.” 

“Hit me with it Potter.”

“I don’t think we should be going on dates, or dating, or whatever it is we’re doing.”

She didn’t look at Oliver.

“Not what I was expecting, but I guess we’ve been avoiding this conversation.” He replied, and when she looked up he seemed almost relieved. 

“It’s nothing you did Ollie-” Aster started.

“Okay, wait, me first.” Oliver interrupted. “It is me, but you couldn’t have known that. The reason I was always so jealous about you, it’s because you’re the only girl I’ve felt this way about before, everything was so easy with you. I was worried if someone else got you, I’d never find another girl. But, when we kissed I realized why that wouldn’t be an issue. I’m not supposed to be into another girl, because I’m not into girls.”

Aster looked at him and he looked back nervous. She pulled him into a hug.

“I love you Potter, I do, just not as a girlfriend, as a best friend, and I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize you idiot!” Aster said with a grin. “The Second Thing however, I have something I need to do today, I won’t be around for the birthday celebrations until probably after dinner. Do one thing for me though, tell him before it’s too late.”

“Tell who what, Potter?”

“Tell Percy how you feel,” She replied with a grin before going back into the Great Hall and joining the Slytherins. 

“Why such a big grin Potter, making out with Wood in the hallway,” Adrian said with a smirk.

“Actually we just broke up,” Aster replied with a grin.

“Why, are you okay?” Graham asked, worried.

“I’m great actually, we decided we worked better as friends, and this means I can be part of the Games today.”

“Thank Merlin,” Flint said, “I need to reassemble my winning team as close as I can.”

They all laughed and finished dinner, heading down to the dungeons after. 

This year, a seventh year named Henry was running the Games, and he was nice, but it just reminded everyone of how great Liam had been the year before. Flint was one captain and a Seventh Year named Dan was the other captain.

Flint got Aster, Zabini, Graham, and Adrian, but Dan got Delphine, Nott, Marina, and Miles. Draco Malfoy was the last to be chosen, and was thankfully on Dan’s team. They had four challenges. Aster did a Potions challenge with Adrian, Graham did a strength challenge, Flint a flying challenge, and Zabini did their second intelligence challenge, Transfiguration. Flint’s team won, and Graham, Flint, and Aster celebrated their second win in two years.

They got served at dinner again, Nott being assigned to Zabini, Marina to Aster, Delphine to Graham, and Miles to Adrian. After dinner, Aster and Adrian headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room for Oliver’s birthday celebration.

Adrian joined most of their friends on the other side of the room as Oliver approached Aster.

“How’s your birthday been?” She asked with a grin as he hugged her.

“Better now that you're here!” He replied.

“Wood, I hate to break it to you, I’m really not that into you,” She said, and he laughed before bringing her over to their friends. 

After a while, Percy approached her. 

“I guess I was wrong, apparently breaking up with a guy on his birthday is great,” He said, obviously confused.

“We can’t all be right all the time Perce, and I promise it’ll make sense one day.”

He shook his head. “It’s funny, you’re my sister essentially, a little sister, and yet you always seem to know more than me.”

“Well Perce, you ever need advice, you know where to find me,” She shot back before joining the Quidditch team in the corner singing to Oliver.


	54. Cedric and Dean Plan My Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster's friends concoct a plan to lift her spirits.

April 1992

-

It was mid-April and Aster was starting to feel a bit burnt out. The twins birthday had been a great start to the month as always, but ever since, Aster had felt bogged down. Neville tried to raise her spirits during their study sessions and Graham and Adrian always tried to make her feel better, even at their own expense, but nothing had been working. So in April when the next Hogsmeade trip came around, Dean and Cedric stopped her outside the Great Hall after breakfast.

“The three of us are hanging out today, no excuses.” Cedric said and Dean nodded behind her. 

“We have the whole day planned and No is not an accepted response,” Dean added. 

Aster turned to Adrian and Graham at her sides.

"Hey I'm not stupid enough to stand in the way of a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff on a mission," Adrian replied, throwing his hands up.

“You heard them Az, No isn't an accepted response, nothing we can do,” Graham said with a grin and a shrug as he and Adrian walked off to meet up with the other Slytherin’s. 

Aster sighed, throwing her books into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. 

“Fine, let’s go, but how exactly do you plan to get into Hogsmeade Dean?.”

“She sounds so excited to spend the day with friends, and I’m only slightly offended she doubts my skills.” Dean said with a laugh.

“She’s just so excited to hangout with us she can’t even express it,” Cedric added with a grin and Aster finally smirked.

Dean broke off from the two and Cedric and Aster headed off with the other third years. 

Cedric and Aster reached Hogsmeade and Aster turned to Three Broomsticks, assuming that’s where they were going.

Cedric redirected her towards HoneyDukes. 

“We figured if we get you some sugar quills first your mood will begin to improve quickly.” 

The two walked into the sweets shop to see Dean grabbing a handful of sugar quills and walking up to the counter to buy them. Aster laughed as the two boys directed her out of the store and Dean plopped the bag of sugar quills into her hand.

“Now will you tell me how you got here, and so quickly too?”

“The passageway you and Lee found isn't the only way to Hogsmeade, There’s a mirror on the fourth floor and if you open it correctly, well here I am!” 

Aster grinned and shook her head at her friend.

“So, the twins and Lee said a trip to Hog’s Head would lift your spirits and I’m hoping they weren’t just messing with us because I heard the owner kicks students out,” Cedric said..

“Maybe other students, but I’m a bit of an exception,” Aster replied with a grin.

“Bloody Potter’s, so famous they can go anywhere,” Dean said with a smirk and Aster elbowed him in the side. 

The three entered the building, and took a table. Aberforth came out from the backroom and started talking without looking up.

“No students coming in here on Hogsmeade days!”

“Wow Aberforth and here I thought we were family,” Aster replied with a smile as her two friends shrunk back behind her.

Aberforth looked up with a grin.

“Well, Aster Potter, you know you are always the exception, even when you show up with these strangers.”

Dean grinned, stepping forward, “Sir, have you ever heard the one about the Hufflepuff, the Slytherin, and the Gryffindor who walk into the pub?”

Aberforth grinned, bringing over three Butterbeers. 

“I’ve heard a lot but I do not believe I’ve heard that one son.”

“Damn, I didn’t have a joke. I was just hoping there was one that applied to our situation,” Dean replied and Aberforth laughed.

“Throw in a Ravenclaw next time and I might have a founder's joke,” Aberforth responded.

“We’ll have to bring our friend Roger next time, but fair warning, he's as Ravenclaw as they get, you tell a founder's joke, he'll want the historical accuracy of it,” Aster said with a grin.

“Please do, it’s nice to have some well-behaved kids in here, though I’m glad most stay away, this isn’t a place for kids.”

“Well-behaved, us?” Cedric asked with a grin.

“I don’t care what you guys do at that castle, as long as you’re not going around wrecking my pub we’re on good terms.”

Cedric and Dean looked at Aster with amazement as Aberforth walked away.

“How did you get this setup?” Cedric asked.

“Charlie had an in with Aberforth, you know Charlie, everyone likes him, you can’t not like him, he’s too nice. He brought me and the twins here with Lee for their birthday last year. Aberforth knew my parents so we swap stories, he tells me about them and I tell him about everything at the castle. He’s actually given me a few of my Prank War ideas.”

Aberforth returned for a while to their table, and Cedric and Dean had the time of their lives pumping him for Prank ideas and hearing stories about his time during the Wizarding War. After a couple hours it was time to head back. 

“You two are welcome anytime, no plus one’s though, Aster’s flooding me with students as it is,” Aberforth said with a grin as they headed out, Dean and Cedric waving their goodbyes.

“Aster, have I ever told you what a benefit your friendship is?” Dean asked with a laugh.

“Stick with Potter kid, she knows all somehow,” Cedric replied.

As the three headed back to the castle and met up with their friends, Aster felt better, the best she had in weeks. All thoughts of exam stress and Harry's impending return to the Dursleys had vanished. Sometimes all it took was a reminder of how much the people around you care to make you remember what’s truly important.


	55. My Brother Is An Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster learns about the stone.

May 1992

-

The school year was coming to an end, which of course, meant it was time for the end of year feast. Slytherin had won the House Cup, and the hall was outfitted in accordance, green and silver banners with serpents hanging all over. Aster’s table was enthused, and as Dumbledore announced the House points, many banged their goblets and silverware against the table. 

"Almost makes losing to Gryffindor in Quidditch feel okay," Flint said with a grin.

The whole table was in good spirits, until Dumbledore mentioned the need to consider recent events and award last minute points.

“To Mr. Ron Weasley for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

The Gryffindor table went up in cheers.

"To Miss Hermione Granger for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

More cheers came from the Gryffindor table, and the Slytherin table was starting to get antsy.

"To Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

That tied Gryffindor and Slytherin, and no one was clear what this meant for the House Cup, until Dumbledore continued.

"There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom.”

Dumbledore kept talking, but the sound was drowned out by the cheers from the Gryffindor table as all the banners became maroon and gold, serpents replaced with lions. 

“Why do I feel your brother is getting awarded for pure stupidity Az?” Graham asked.

“Probably because he is,” She replied, getting up to go to the Gryffindor table.

Her brother had been in the Hospital Wing for a few days and she’d gone to visit him, he was fine. Apparently however, Dumbledore had told him not to tell anyone what had happened, and Aster was a part of everyone. She remembered when saying “You and me against the world” would get her brother to share anything with her and now even his time in the hospital wing was a secret to her. She found it a bit hard to find her friends in the sea of cheers at the Gryffindor table, but located them eventually.

“I came to congratulate the most brave Gryffindor I know,” she said and as Harry and Ron looked to her with grins, she turned to Neville. 

“You’ve been through a lot this year Neville, but never doubt you are a true Gryffindor.”

His face was bright red, but he grinned at her, and she sat to hear the story of what exactly they had all gotten up to.

“Okay, so we thought Snape was going to steal something Dumbledore was hiding, so we had to stop him,” Ron started.

“Only, it was never actually Snape, it was Quirrell,” Hermione added.

“Quirrell, like bumbling Professor Quirrell?” Aster asked in disbelief.

“Turns out he was wearing the turban to hide the fact You-Know-Who was on the back of his head, so really, we should have earned house points for hitting him in the back of the head with those snowballs earlier in the year, we were just fighting off evil,” Fred said with a smirk.

“So we went to where it was being hidden, only it was basically a magical obstacle course. First, we had to soothe the three-headed dog,” Harry started.

“His name is Fluffy,” Hermione interjected.

“-yeah Fluffy, with the flute Hagrid gave me for Christmas. Then I had to fly on my broom to get the right key to the door, like finding a Snitch.”

“Then I sacrificed myself in Wizard’s Chess!” Ron said proudly, and Percy clapped him on the shoulder with pride. 

“I figured out a Potions riddle and saved these two from Devil’s Snare,” Hermione said, jutting her chin at the two boys.

“And then Harry went head-to-head with Voldemort for the second time, and won again of course.” Ron finished. 

Harry blushed a bit. 

“The mirror was there too at the end, but I saw something different this time,” He said.

Ron and Hermione looked a bit confused at that and Aster wondered just how many secrets her brother might be keeping for their headmaster.

“Sorry I couldn’t tell you, Dumbledore asked us to keep it secret,” Harry said.

“Yeah, but now we can tell everyone!” Ron said with a grin. 

The four first years were quickly swallowed up again but the crowd around them and Aster went to find Roger at the Ravenclaw table. Once she got to him, they left the Great Hall to go talk in the hallway. She filled him in on what her brother and his friends had told her.

“I don’t know, the whole thing feels weird, like the obstacles just happened to be tailored to their talents? Hermione with her knowledge, Ron with the Chess, Harry with the flying.”

Roger nodded, “It’s odd, especially since those are their well known talents. Not many traveling down there would be able to successfully complete most of those, but it was perfectly suited to those three.”

“Roger, I’m going to ask something and let me know if I sound crazy, I came to you with this for honesty.”

Roger nodded.

“My brother and I have never kept secrets, but he kept this whole thing secret because Dumbledore asked him too. He hasn’t even told Ron and Hermione the whole story from the looks of it. Is it insane for me to think Dumbledore could have set this up for Harry as some kind of test?”

Roger considered.

“Insane, no. Perhaps even likely. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t think Dumbledore knew You-Know-Who who was down there for Harry to fight, but I agree it’s odd the obstacles seemed set for him and his friends. Don’t tell anyone else your theory though, they’d probably think you're crazy.”

Aster nodded, thanking her friend, and they returned to their respective tables for the feast. Aster’s Slytherin friends were in similar low spirits, having felt robbed of their win, and assumed Aster was feeling the same. She was just thinking however, of how badly she had wanted Harry here, and how maybe it wasn’t the best thing for him.


	56. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster says her goodbyes as Third Year comes to a close.

June 1992

-

As her third year came to a close, Aster couldn’t believe how much time she had already spent at Hogwarts. Three years with her friends, her new family, and now one here with her brother. McGonagall had explained to Aster and Harry that he would have to return to the Dursleys for the summer, something to do with protection and blood magic. Neither of them were happy about it, but no one was as upset as Ron, who had been looking forward to a summer with his best friend.

The last night before the train would come to take everyone away for the summer, Aster had a jam packed schedule. Each house was having an end of year celebration, and she was expected at all of them, though Adrian would be with her. They had their own Slytherin celebration, sure to be a bit lacking in spirit after the results of the feast, then they had to swing by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to celebrate with them and pick up Cedric and Roger so they could all go to Gryffindor’s. 

Aster had been packing with Marina and Delphine in their room when a knock on the door alerted them that celebration had started. Daphne Greengrass entered, throwing herself on to Delphine’s bed, which was littered with clothes. Delphine complained, but Daphne sighed and helped the girl finish her packing.

“I for one, am not excited to go home, I’ll have to spend all summer with my clingy sister Astoria, who’s a total pain. She always has so many questions about Hogwarts and magic and it’s exhausting. Maybe I’ll come visit you guys,” Daphne said.

“You’re more than welcome at mine, Marina’s coming for a week in July, or so her parents think, we’re going to visit Aster for a couple of days and then Marina’s going to Romania for what her parents believe is a Herbology seminar,” Delphine replied with a laugh.

“It’s essentially going to be one. Charlie said I could visit whenever, so I twisted the truth. I’ll catch up with him, meet some dragons, and then work with the Herbology researchers up there.” Marina replied with a smirk.

“Well, we should head down soon, Montague, Zabini, Nott, Bletchely, and Pucey are waiting at the bottom of the stairs and rumor is Flint got into the Firewhiskey early, not that we'll get any.” Daphne said.

The House celebrations that included alcohol all had strict rules, to avoid getting caught and protect the younger students. The tables were manned by sixth and seventh years, the only years allowed to partake in the activity, and any younger students caught sneaking any for themselves were banned from House celebrations. 

“Let’s not keep them waiting any longer, Aster and Adrian are already abandoning us early,” Marina said. 

The four girls headed down and met the boys to the bottom of the staircase. Marina, Zabini, Nott, and Daphne headed over to grab a table, while the others went to join Flint and the Quidditch team.

“Heard Flint’s already helped himself to half the firewhiskey supply,” Graham whispered in Aster’s ear with a grin. 

“Ten galleons he pukes,” She whispered back.

“You’re on.”

Adrian, Delphine, and Bletchely sat on one side of the table with Rosier and Bole. Aster and Graham settled on the other with Flint and Higgs. Flint did indeed seem as if he had been drinking quite more than his share of Butterbeer. 

“I just think we need our team to be the best they can be, which means Delphine taking one of your spots next year,” He said, finger wagging between Bole and Rosier. 

Delphine grinned, “Better get to practicing boys, cant get beat by a fourth year girl now can you?”

“Though Higgs, might want to watch your back too,” Flint continued, “I heard young Malfoy is going to bribe his way on the team with top of the line broomsticks and the idea of Pucey, Potter, and myself with the newest model is enticing.”

Terence looked terrified at this news, quickly getting up with Rosier and Boles to go fine tune their skills for the summer. As they walked away, Flint stood, a bit shakily. 

“Need to use the bathroom kids, I’ll be back.”

Bletchely looked a bit worried. “Maybe I should go, to make sure he’s okay.”

“Good call Blecthley, let me know if he yaks, I have some money down on him being able to handle himself,” Graham said as Miles walked away with a nod. 

Their other friends came to join them at their now relatively empty table. 

“So, Aster you’re friends with Alicia Spinnet right?” Nott asked.

“Yeah, why?” Aster replied as Adrian tensed.

“Wondering if you think she’d ever go for a Slytherin,” Nott said with a grin, eyes darting to Adrian, obviously trying to provoke him.

“Good question. Adrian, you think Alicia would ever date a Slytherin?” Aster asked.

“I think she’s into Quidditch players, and you can barely ride a broom Theo,” Adrian replied.

“Damn, I really could’ve used the galleons too,” Nott replied. 

Adrian looked at the boy, confused. 

“We had a bet, 5 galleons on whether you would blow up if Nott seemed interested in Spinnet,” Zabini replied as Nott handed galleons to him. “I know you have a thing for her, but you seem more like the type to defend her honor, not get outright jealous.”

“A thing for her?” Adrian asked.

“Pucey, her Christmas gift to you was literally her presence for a weekend this summer and you were over the moon, you are not fooling anyone,” Graham said.

“And who are you fooling?” Marina asked with a smirk.

“Nice, coming from Miss Romania,” Delphine replied.

“Hm, who here really likes Gryffindor’s?” Aster said, ducking to avoid Delphine’s hand going for her shoulder. 

“Looks like Aster’s the only one getting out clean in this fight,” Daphne said with a grin.

“Well we all know it isn’t you with the way you and Parkinson ogle over Lord Malfoy over there,” Zabini shot back, nodding over to where Pansy was sitting with Draco and his friends. 

“Well Blaise, isn’t it about time for your obligatory five minutes of friendship with his Highness?” Nott replied. 

The three first years left the table, bickering amongst themselves.

“I really am going to miss this,” Aster said with a sigh.

“Well, get sentimental some other time, it’s Ravenclaw time,” Adrian said with a look at the clock.

“I’ll be back for my galleons Montague, so don’t try to go to sleep to avoid payment.”

“Az, I am offended you would even suggest that, that’s Montague Sr.’s problem, not mine.” Graham replied with mock hurt. 

Aster threw him a grin before she and Adrian headed to the Ravenclaw dorm. They reached the entrance and waited for the riddle.

“What can travel around the world while staying in a corner?” 

“A stamp,” Adrian replied, and the portrait swung open.

“Should’ve been a Ravenclaw Pucey,” Roger said, grinning at them from near the doorway, before pulling the two into a hug.

“Don’t offend my Slytherin sensibilities like that Davies, my parents might hear you,” Adrian replied with a smirk.

“Potter!” Aster heard from across the room and turned to see Terry Boot approaching. She grinned at the first year, “Boot! I expect to hear your exam results and if it's not an Outstanding in Potions you’re kicked out.”

“Roger that Captain,” the boy replied with a grin.

The three discussed their Potions group and Adrian went to talk to Anthony Goldstein, who was part of the dueling group, but got tutored by Adrian in Transfiguration. Aster grinned at the thought of her friend who almost failed Transfiguration before the Circle, now tutoring other kids. They stayed for about twenty minutes, until Michael Corner approached to ask if he could join the Potions research group.

“You know what Corner, ask us next year when recruitment starts, we actually have to be on our way, running late for Hufflepuff’s gathering,” Roger replied, waving Adrian back over. The three quickly exited, making their way towards the Hufflepuff dorm. 

When they arrived, Aster tapped the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row in the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff. The lid swung open and exposed the passage. 

“First time I tried back in first year, Diggory gave me the wrong instructions for a laugh and the barrel sprayed me with vinegar,” Adrian said bitterly as they entered the common room. 

They saw Cedric, surrounded by admirers, so they decided to find other friends to hangout with first. They found Hannah Abbott, a member of the Potions group, with Ernie McMillan, a member of the Charms group, and two other friends of theirs Aster had met before, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hannah grinned at the three, quickly making room for them to join at the table.

“So you’re the two who drag Hannah away to do Potions all the time?” Susan asked with a laugh.

“That would be us, Adrian here is more a transfiguration guy,” Roger replied. 

“I think all extra work is pointless, except maybe that dueling group you guys have, they told me no first years, but I know Anthony Goldstein is in it,” Justin said bitterly. 

The seven talked for a while, before Cedric realized his friends had arrived and walked over. 

“Hey guys, why didn’t you come get me? We’re going to be late?”

“Didn’t want to fight the groupies,” Roger replied with a smirk.

Cedric grinned in response and gave a shrug. 

“All right, all gathered now, let’s head out.” Adrian said, and they bid the other Hufflepuff's a good summer before heading to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

“At least this will be the last time I have to let you folks in until September,” The portrait said with a sigh when they arrived swinging open to a fully fledged Gryffindor Common Room House party. 

“Pucey! Potter! Davies! Diggory! Welcome!” 

They all managed to suppress their grins as a sullen Percy trailed the twins in their approach to their friends.

“Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room end of year blowout,” George said..

“Excuse my stalker, I used my free prank pass earlier and he’s been hovering ever since,” Fred finished and Percy scowled. 

“I almost got my badge revoked for what you did!” He said.

Fred waved his hand dismissively in his brother's direction. 

“Percy insisted he accompany me to the prank he wouldn’t report me for and he can’t run as fast as I can so he almost got caught, but it’s not like I asked him to come. Anyways, the others are waiting c’mon.”

The twins walked them over to the fireplace, where their friends were waiting. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie Bell were on the couch, and Aster squeezed in to join them. Adrian, Cedric, and Roger joined the twins on the floor, Oliver and Harry were in two chairs. Ron and Hermione were a ways away with Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Lavender at a table. 

Oliver and Harry were talking about how glad they were classes were finally over and done with. 

“How are you feeling about the end of the year?” Roger asked Harry.

“Not great. I’m happy we won the House Cup, but I have to go back to my aunts and can’t see anyone again until September.”

“Sorry,” Roger said, looking for someone to save him from his mistake.

“So, Alicia, quick question, what do you think of Theodore Nott?” Aster asked with a smirk and Adrian slugged her shoulder.

“That first year Slytherin? Not much I think I’ve met him once, Why?”

“No reason,” Aster said with a grin as Adrian changed the subject quickly to Quidditch. Aster got up to go see her other friends. She approached the table as Ron and Hermione were joining the other group, Hermione snagging her spot on the couch.

“How’s everyone feeling about the end of your first year?” Aster asked as she sat down.

“Pretty good, I’m going to go out for the Quidditch team next year though,” Dean replied with a grin.

“Not for me, I’m apt to blow up the broom according to Oliver so my skills will not be required on the pitch,” Seamus added with a sigh.

“Okay, I mean I helped win the House Cup. I think I might have even done well on my Potions final, thanks to you,” Neville said with a small smile. 

“I can’t take any credit, you’re the one who took the test, besides you’re a quick learner, some of the people i tutor for the Circle are hopeless and trust me you’re not one of them.”

Neville grinned at her. 

“I guess a large part of me is sad we won’t see each other again until September, I’ve become so used to everyone being around,” he said, smile disappearing. 

“Well, I know it won’t be the same as all living together, but you three are invited to the Burrow for my birthday, all my friends are,” Aster said and the three boys immediately lit up. 

“Really, even me?” Neville asked.

“Of course you Neville, we’re friends. I tutor you because we’re friends, trust me I wouldn’t sit in the Hospital Wing for hours with just any first year who beat up someone from my house,” Aster replied with a grin. 

The young boy smiled at the idea of his inclusion being given as his two friends discussed whether it would be appropriate to continue the prank war while guests at the Burrow. As Aster got up to return to her other friends, Adrian grabbed her arm.

“We need to go,” He said.

“What’s up Adrian?”

“I said something stupid to Alicia and we need to leave.”

Aster looked at how worried her friend was and nodded, saying goodbye to the Gryffindor’s and heading back to the dungeons. They had left around 7 and it was now 10, most of the older students were in bed, sleeping off the firewhiskey, and younger students were finishing packing. When they got in, Adrian went straight to his room, but Aster saw Graham on the couch and slumped next to him. 

“How was the Potter/Pucey tour of Hogwarts?” He asked with a grin.

“Good, but Adrian said something embarrassing to Alicia I guess so he wanted to come back, maybe you can get it out of him.”

“I’ll do my best, you’re okay though, right?”

“Fantastic Graham, I’ll be even better when you give me my Galleons.”

“Damn, you were right, he did it right then too, Bletchley babysat him the rest of the night. He’s worried because Flint kept talking about the broom bribe we all assumed was a joke and now Malfoy might really be on our team next year.”

“Oh god. Higgs isn’t the best Seeker at this school but he’s the best we have, are we really willing to never catch the Snitch? That puts so much pressure on us as Chasers.”

Graham smiled, throwing his arm around Aster on the back of the couch.

“At least we’ll be stuck in it together Az. I’ll go check on Pucey, see if he really did make a fool of himself. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

Graham headed to his room and Aster stayed in the Common Room a bit longer, enjoying it while she could. Tomorrow she had to say bye to her brother, to see the family that had abandoned her pick him up, to leave him again.


	57. Summer Correspondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and her friends write to each other throughout the summer.

July 1992

-

July 1 1992

Adrian,

I hope whatever you and Alicia argued about or whatever has been resolved because you are both expected here for my birthday and if you don’t show, you will feel the wrath of the Prank War. I hope it’s been resolved for your sake too, because you get super moody when you and Alicia aren’t getting along and if you’re moody at my celebration, the twins are liable to hex you. I tried to get Graham to tell me what happened, but of course, he’s too good a friend to fill me in so I expect the full story from you when you come. Consider it my birthday gift. In good news, Graham’s going to be able to come for the whole day for the celebration, although Alicia, Angelina, Miles, and Oliver can only make dinner since they all work at that Quidditch camp now. Nott’s going to come but Zabini and Daphne figure the safest way is not to do it at all, which is probably true. I miss everyone, I can’t wait to see you guys. Hope your parents aren’t driving you too crazy this summer.

\- Aster

July 4, 1992

Aster,

I realized I was stupid and apologized, I actually cashed in my Christmas gift this weekend and spent the weekend with her. Her parents weren’t super excited about a Slytherin boy coming to visit, but you know me, I charmed them and now I’m welcome in the Spinnet household anytime. I promise not to be moody at your celebration, I heard Ginny has become quite skilled at the Bat-Bogey Hex and she is very protective of you so I’m hoping to not end up on the wrong side of any redheads wand. I’m honestly surprised Graham didn’t tell you, but I will fill you in, not as a birthday gift though, I’ve already donated money towards the Aster birthday fund so you’ll have to settle for a real gift too. I’m excited to see everyone, and Zabini and Daphne are definitely right, my parents won’t do much other than yell and I doubt Montague’s know where he is half the time so we won’t face much backlash. My parents went on their annual trip again thankfully, but our house elf checks on me everyday, unless Graham or another Slytherin comes to visit. Excited to see everyone!

\- Adrian

July 6, 1992

Aster,

We’re so excited to come to the Burrow! Seamus and I have been coming up with new ideas for the Prank War we want to run by you and I’m sure Neville’s excited to have someone that will listen to him talk about Herbology. Seamus and I are at Neville’s, his grandma is a bit harsh but apparently she likes us. He was only allowed to come with us if his grandma vetted us first, thankfully for all of us and the sake of your celebration, we passed muster. We’ve written to Harry a few times but we haven’t heard anything back, is he okay? Anyways, Seamus has been unsupervised for a few minutes now, I better go before he blows something up, See you in three days!

\- Dean, Seamus + Neville

July 8, 1992

Dean, Seamus, + Neville, 

I can’t believe I get to see you guys again tomorrow! Ron’s excited to have friends come, he’s felt a bit lonely here without Harry or Hermione. It’s not the fairest to him that the twins and I are together year round but his own little trio has to get broken up. Harry can’t answer letters most likely, I don’t think our uncle or aunt would be too keen about Hedwig flying around everywhere, they didn't even let him let her out to fly last summer after he got her. 

\- Aster

July 10, 1992

Az,

I know I just saw you literally yesterday for your birthday but I am dreadfully bored spending the entire summer between sitting alone in my house and sitting with Adrian in his house. Any chance you can come visit or the Burrow can take on yet another visitor for a few days. Don’t bother if not, but I may die of boredom and my tombstone would most likely blame it on you. I even promise to bring sugar quills as a bribe, and whatever would bribe the Weasley’s to let a second Slytherin into their home for more than a few hours. Really though, if it’s not okay that’s fine, just missing hanging out with people other than Purebloods and Pucey’s house elf. Every time I go over to his house, the elf stands in the corner and stares at me, waiting for me to do something wrong. It's unsettling. I think it’s honestly a miracle I got him away for his weekend with Alicia, but that weekend did wonders for his spirit so it was worth it. I’m glad he finally told you the full story, he can be so thick sometimes I swear to Merlin they could be getting married and he’d still be convinced she’s not into him. Anyways, I will just be sitting here slowly wasting away waiting for your response so keep that in mind. Miss you,

\- Graham

July 12, 1992

Graham, 

Molly is of course, a big fan of you, she asked me multiple times if I was sure you were a Montague. Full disclosure, you will most likely be forced to share a room with Percy if you come, so your every move will be scrutinized. It still sounds a lot better than dying of boredom though. Molly said you can come for as long as you want, though more than a week and she starts in on the chores, just a warning. That way I don’t have to take the fall for your impending death. Thanks again for the new Potions equipment, my old stuff was getting pretty rundown, overuse will do that is what the twins keep telling me. I will take a sugar quill bribe anytime but honestly your presence will be enough for everyone, a new face to shake things up for a bit. You need human interaction that isn’t from a blood supremacist or a suspicious house elf, so just write back when you plan to come and we’ll set everything up for you. Adrian is really so thoughtless sometimes, I can’t believe he asked her if she'd date a Slytherin and then ran away when she replied, “Yeah, Nott,” as a joke. He can’t differentiate between serious and joking when it comes to her. At least they made up, and maybe this year he’ll have the nerve to actually ask the poor girl on a date. I agree, he’ll be oblivious even when they finally admit it to each other. I only took two days to reply because Molly and Arthur were gone for the weekend, they took Marina partway to Romania to make sure she traveled safely. Hopefully you haven’t wasted away already. See you soon hopefully!

\- Az

July 14th, 1992

Marina,

I hope Romania was fun! Charlie wrote the family about how great it was to have you there so I’m sure you’re welcome back anytime. I’ve already eaten all the sugar quills you gave me for my birthday, thank you so much! Graham gets here today, he’s spending a week at the Burrow. The twins are excited to have a new person around, I never realized before how little the rest of you join me and Adrian with the Gryffindor’s, Miles and Graham especially. The twins can’t wait because now we can play mock Quidditch games evenly, though if they would let Ginny play it would be even already. I’m excited to hangout with Graham, I love the twins but they can be tiring after a while, and you know how Percy is. Ron mostly wants to play wizard's chess so I spend a lot of time with Molly and Ginny. Anyways, hope your summer is going well, Can’t wait to see you in September!

\- Aster

July 17, 1992

Aster,

Romania was amazing. It was great to see Charlie again, he always knows just what to say. I told him I’ve been feeling down about Herbology, my parents only accept it as a hobby not a career path and he pointed out that Molly wasn’t a huge fan of the whole leaving the country to work with dragons thing, but she came around. He said if my parents don’t come around I always have a home at the Burrow. The Herbology research was amazing, I got to do research into how magical plants interact with magical creatures. It felt great to be there, like I’m taking a step to figure out who I truly want to be. I’m glad Graham's going to visit, it will be good for both of you. It’ll force Adrian to get creative too, maybe Romeo and Juliet his way back to the Spinnet’s or something. We’ll all have to stock up on more sugar quills to keep you going next year! Miss you!

\- Marina

July 20, 1992

Aster,

You told me I could write to you, so I guess that’s what I’m doing. My grandmother doesn’t believe we’re friends, or that I’m friends with Harry, so when you write back she will probably read it. I hope you have been able to do some Potions work, I know you always like doing that to clear your head. Hope those fire-bush seeds came in handy! I’ve been studying some Potions but I don’t do as well without your help, it makes more sense when you explain it all to me. It feels like so much longer than eleven days since I was at the Burrow, your birthday celebration was amazing! I’ve been doing some Herbology work, but I looked at the Fourth Year lesson plans and made some plans for our study sessions and wrote them all down in a notebook, that way you can hold onto them even when I’m not there. Anyways, I hope you’re doing well and the twins haven’t hexed anyone for fun yet. Hope to see you in September,

\- Neville

July 25, 1992

Neville,

I’m so happy to hear from you! I have been doing as much Potions work as I can without the twins intervention, the extra fire-bush seeds you gave me for my birthday have really come in handy. I’ll have to get started on our Potions lesson plans, I’m almost excited to start our tutoring sessions again, you are definitely my favorite student. I understand what you’re saying, Herbology when anyone else tries to explain it sounds like gibberish, but when you explain it to me, it just makes sense. The notebook sounds amazing, I can’t wait to have it, I will definitely need to reference it frequently. It feels like so much longer when you were last here, you’ll have to come stay for a bit next summer! The twins have taken to hexing Percy recently, but Molly has just given them extra chores as consequence so it’s been a learning process for them. I hope you have had a great summer, I’ll see you on the train September 1st.

\- Aster

July 27, 1992

Lee,

Please come visit or steal the twins for a few days, they’ve become insufferable. They spilled my Cauldron in the middle of a Potion today and it melted a hole in the floor of my room. Molly fixed it, but the hole melting will be in their heads if I have to deal with their attention much longer. I am begging you and willing to pay you for your efforts in an abundance of jelly slugs on the train ride back to school. Eagerly awaiting your response,

\- Aster

July 30, 1992

Aster,

I have to say, two days at the Burrow was enough for me, how do you do it? I can’t believe they hexed Molly, they’re never going to make up for that one! I’m glad you got some Potions work in, next summer just come visit me for a week, I promise to not pour out your Cauldrons if you promise not to hex anyone and I think we can both agree to those terms. See you in September, you owe me a cart load of jelly slugs.

\- Lee

August 1, 1992

Aster,

I hope the rest of your summer was good, I heard Montague and Jordan both came for extended stays, where was my invite? I’m just messing with you, but you know you are welcome to come visit me anytime. I’m actually writing because I got a letter from Dean asking if I've heard from Harry. I haven’t written Harry this summer, but I figured I would pass it on, just in case there’s anything to worry about. Let me know if everything is okay.

\- Cedric

August 2, 1992

Cedric,

You have an open invitation to the Burrow whenever, just as everyone else. Next summer I’ll have to come check out your place! He wrote to me too, earlier in the summer, about Harry. I wish I could do something but my aunt and uncle are staunchly anti-magic, anti-Harry, and anti-me so I can’t do anything. I’ll fill you in if I hear anything, Thanks for checking in!

\- Aster


	58. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and the Weasley's decide Harry needs a summer break.

August 3, 1992

-

Aster had decided enough was enough. McGonagall had said Harry had to spend at least a month with the Dursleys, and he had been there for more than a month now. Aster was worried about him and unhappy she got to spend a summer full of friends while he was, best case scenario, locked in her old bedroom. She didn’t have a solution however, until August 3rd, when Ron and the twins had an idea. 

“We need to get Harry, he can’t spend all summer with those people!” Ron was saying.

This was a conversation they had often. Usually they would come up with more and more absurd ideas of how to get Harry and bring him home until they wound up laughing, and then feeling a bit guilty they were all having fun together. Today they were lying on the ground out in the orchard after some Quidditch drills. 

“What is, perhaps, George and I had a real plan for tonight?” Fred asked nonchalantly, after checking to make sure Molly and Arthur were inside and not listening.

“A real plan?” Aster asked unconvinced.

“The Ford Anglia,” George replied with a grin.

“The flying car?! Bloody brilliant!” Ron exclaimed.

“Keep it down brother, there are prying eyes and ears,” Fred said, nodding towards Percy looking at them through the window. Ever since the end of Third Year, relations between Percy and the twins had become more strained than usual. Aster was still friendly with Percy, but things were becoming more and more volatile between him and the twins. 

“When?” Aster asked.

“Mom and Dad will be in bed by nine, perhaps ten at the latest. We say we’re coming out to play a game or something, figure out a response that will be uninteresting to both Ginny and Percy. Then, we sneak into the shed, steal the car, and get Harry. We should be able to have it all done and be back before they wake up in the morning.” George replied.

“Sounds like a horrible idea, I’m in,” Aster said with a smirk.

“I’m bloody in, it’s my best friend!” Ron replied when the three turned to look at him.

“Perfect, meet out here at eleven.” Fred said, and the four headed inside for dinner. 

\---

Aster watched the clock in her room, exiting as it hit 10:50. She pulled on a sweater, and tip-toed out into the orchard. She was not the first one there however, Ron was waiting already. She settled on the ground next to him in silence, the two of them awaiting the twins. 

“Alright troublemakers, let’s do this,” Fred whispered as he and George appeared. Aster and Ron pushed themselves up off the ground and followed the twins to the shed, where they opened the door as quietly as possible. The twins and Ron loaded themselves in as Aster heard a throat clear behind her.

“What on earth are you four doing?” Percy asked in an angry whisper. 

“We’re going to get my brother Perce. Come or stay, just don’t wake your parents, I need to get my brother,” Aster replied.

Percy took a moment before replying. “I’m going to bed, I never saw you, but if they wake up before you get back I can’t help you.”

Aster nodded, “That’s all I ask Perce, thank you.”

He walked away and Aster got in the back of the car with Ron.

“Percy going to wake mom?” Fred asked.

“No, but he isn’t going to cover for us either, so let’s get going,” She replied.

Fred nodded and started the car, George directing him on how to get it to fly. The car jerked forward and up into the sky, a bit choppy but better than Aster had thought Fred would do. Aster had circled the house on a map and George was Fred’s navigator in the passenger seat. Aster and Ron in the backseat were just too nervous to do anything, partially nervous Fred would fall or crash, half nervous the whole plan would fail. 

Eventually, Aster pointed out Harry’s window, which now had bars in it. Harry pushed his window open, wide-eyed at the flying car in front of him. George and Ron rolled their windows down, telling him to get everything together and they would take care of the bars.

Harry backed away from the window, packing his trunk and grabbing Hedwig as Ron tied a rope to the window bars and Fred hit the gas, pulling them right off. As they drove back to the window, trunk open, Aster saw Uncle Vernon break down Harry’s door.

“HARRY JUST GET IN!” She yelled. 

He tossed his trunk into the back and Ron grabbed Hedwig’s cage as Aster pulled Harry in and Fred flew away.

“About time I got some bloody visitors,” Harry said with a grin.

“Well weren’t sure if we were welcome, your housemates aren’t big fans,” Aster shot back with a nod towards the house growing small behind them, Uncle Vernon’s screams echoing in the night. 

“Anything for Potter Jr,” Fred replied and George seconded him with a nod.

“Couldn’t let you waste away there all summer, at least now we get some weeks together.” Ron said with a smile.

“Actually I have something to tell you guys,” Harry said with a frown.

The others turned to face him, George yelling at Fred to pay attention to the sky in front of him. 

“There was this house elf that came, Dobby, he didn’t want me to go back to Hogwarts. He has been hiding my letters from everyone, he used magic in the house and now that’s on my record. He told me I would be in danger if I returned to Hogwarts.”

“Well, you've beaten You-Know-Who twice, what worse than that could really happen?” Ron asked.

“I can't think you’d be any safer with Petunia and Vernon,” Aster replied.

“Yeah, at Hogwarts you have us, the Professors, even Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of our times,” George said.

Aster grimaced a bit at the mention of the Headmaster. She hadn’t shared her thoughts with anyone other than Roger, but couldn’t help but feel the man seemed to know too much. The two youngest boys in the back quickly went onto a new topic, the fact Harry could do Quidditch drills with them all now and practice for the year. Aster slowly faded, falling asleep against the window as Fred flew them home. 

\---

Aster woke up as the car landed back on the ground outside the shed.

“Sleep well?” George asked with a grin and she opened her eyes to the other four all laughing at her. 

She smiled, and they all got out, helping Harry carry his things in. They all settled into the living room before hearing Molly in the kitchen. 

“BOYS!” She said.

The twins and Ron exchanged glances, and headed in.

“WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU STEAL YOUR FATHER’S CAR? AND TO DRAG ASTER INTO IT, REALLY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HARRY IS HERE?”

Aster and Harry got up and walked into the kitchen.

“Harry dear, it’s wonderful to see you!” Molly said, pulling him into a hug. 

“We couldn’t leave him there with those people, the same people who threw Aster out!” Ron said indignantly. 

“Well, he’s here now,” Molly said, shooting a glare at her sons, “and he won’t be returning there again until he needs to. Harry you can room with Ron, let’s bring your stuff up.”

The twins were set off to do chores for the day for stealing the car, and Ron was carrying Harry’s stuff up. Molly of course, had no blame for Aster, so the girl settled on the couch with a book.

“I didn’t tell them you know,” Percy said from behind her, joining her on the couch.

“I know, I appreciate it Percy.”

“It’s hard sometimes, trying to do everything right,” He said, looking at the ground.

“You don’t have to do everything right Perce, everyone makes mistakes, it’s a part of life.”

“That’s the thing though, I can’t. Bill was Prefect and Head Boy and headed off to Egypt right after graduation. Charlie was Prefect, but didn’t get the mickey taken out of him for it, and he was Quidditch captain. Everyone loves Charlie, he’s everyone's best friend, and right after graduation he was off to Romania. Fred and George are smart, though they throw it all into their pranks, at least they have a thing, and everyone loves them, even though everyone eventually finds themselves on the receiving end of their pranks. Ron, I relate to him, he feels he lives in the shadows of our brothers. Ginny as the only girl, well that will be her thing. I made my thing following the rules, and it’s got me nothing. I almost hoped you guys would tell me about the rescue mission last night so I could go, but when it came down to it, all I could do was not tell.”

“Perce, you know we’re friends right? Like real friends, not friends because of your family.”

“So you’re saying if we weren’t in this situation you would still be friends with me?”

“Of course not, I’d be an annoying little Slytherin who probably wouldn’t have even interacted with you. Our friendship is definitely a result of my situation. However, I am not friends with you just because I am also friends with your brothers. Honestly you are all arguing so much it would probably be easier to be their friend if we weren’t friends. But you’re a good friend Perce, and a good person. I admire you, and if you don’t like your thing, remember we are just kids, you have time to figure out what you want.”

Percy smiled at her.

“Thanks Aster.”

“Don’t thank me, it’s what I’m here for. And if I’m not available, Wood will listen to you talk anytime.”

“Yeah, he’s a great friend,” Percy said, getting up to go back upstairs. Aster rolled her eyes and hoped Percy and Oliver would talk soon, before she would have to make them.


	59. A Fight In Flourish and Blotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster goes shopping for Fourth Year.

August 19, 1992

-

As the middle of August approached, so did the impending school year, meaning it was time for yet another trip to Diagon Alley. Harry had been enjoying his few weeks at the Burrow, and Aster was reminded of the first time she had come to the magical house. She found it hard to believe they were going shopping for her fourth year today, and Ginny was finally doing more than tagging along, shopping for her own first year.

They were all floo-ing to Diagon Alley together, as they had done last summer. However, they all realized Harry had never actually used floo travel before. Aster offered to go first to show him and landed just where she needed to be, in Diagon Alley. Ron came through after her.

“Where’s Harry?” He asked.

“What do you mean, he hasn't come through yet,” Aster replied a bit worried. 

“He went after you, though he messed up a bit in his diction, and he was fidgeting,” Ron said, as Percy came through next.

“Perce, Harry is missing,” Aster said, now very worried.

Percy saw the fear in her eyes and automatically went into Prefect mode. 

“Okay, calm down let’s think,” He said and as Molly came through he filled her in. 

The twins came through, followed by Ginny and Arthur, everyone being filled in as they arrived. Suddenly, Aster heard a voice behind her. 

“Aster? Harry’s over here!”

She and the Weasley’s turned and saw Hagrid looking over. Harry was standing with Hermione and the Granger’s. They rushed over and Aster pulled Harry into a hug. Hagrid bid everyone a good day before heading off. The rest of them went to Gringotts, and Aster stayed with the Granger’s to help them exchange their money while Harry got their money from the Potter vault. He seemed a bit embarrassed as they returned, whispering to Aster that he didn’t know how rich they were. 

Once everyone was together again, they decided to split up. Percy went on the lookout for a new quill, he was constantly breaking them, pressing too hard when he wrote and did not want to be lacking when they returned to Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley took Hermione’s parents off to the Leaky Cauldron, wanting to interrogate them on muggle life. Molly took Ginny to get her robes fitted, as the only one getting ones this year. Aster and the twins spotted Lee, and wanted to catch up immediately. Harry, Hermione, and Ron promised to meet up with everyone else in an hour at Flourish and Blotts to get books and then Aster and the twins ran off to catch up with Lee. 

They decided the first thing they needed to do was go on their annual ice cream trip, a sure necessity to continue tradition. Aster went to the counter and ordered and paid for the four of them and they each carried their ice cream back to a booth. 

“Personally, I think Aster here is a saint for putting up with you two all year round,” Lee said. 

Fred and George had been regaling the story of Harry’s epic rescue, with Aster stepping in where the two of them exaggerated the details. 

“I don’t know how I do it either Lee, it’s a full time job,” she replied with a grin. 

“My own triplet,” Fred said dramatically. 

“Wow, I expected better from you Aster,” George said, shaking his head with mock disappointment. 

“I think not,” Aster replied with a laugh. 

“I would go crazy after a few days stuck with these two,” Lee added.

“Well, you have to share a room with them, I never have to do that,” Aster responded.

“Well, I’m done with my ice cream and I am obviously not wanted here, if there were any friends of mine here I would invite them to shop with me, but apparently I only have enemies,” Fred said dramatically, getting up to leave. 

The four then decided to go to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop to stock up on joke supplies. The four stocked up on some fireworks, before Aster realized she was low on parchment and went a few doors down to a junk shop to get some cheap. She ran into Percy, reading a book on Prefects. 

“Go ahead, make fun of me, Ron already did,” He said without looking up from the book.

“Perce, I thought we went over this. I’m your friend and I support you.” Aster replied, a bit hurt.

He looked up, apologetically. “Sorry, I saw you and assumed the twins were close behind.”

“Nope, solo mission for some parchment, and now buying you that book as a gift,” Aster said, swiping the book from his hands and bringing it up to the counter. He attempted to protest, but she paid and handed it back to him. 

“Consider it a birthday gift, a few days early.”

Percy grinned and nodded, flipping back through the book as they headed to Flourish and Blotts to meet up with everyone else. They walked in to see Harry getting his picture taken with someone. 

“I better go, he hates stuff like this,” Aster said and Percy nodded as she headed off, leading her brother away from the man and towards the twins and Lee in a back corner. On their way, Harry tipped some books in his hand into Ginny’s cauldron, whispering something to her. 

“Will we ever get a good DADA professor?” Lee asked. 

“Who’s the new professor?” Aster replied.

Harry jerked his chin towards the man Aster had dragged him from.

“Oh god, I just want someone normal for once.” She replied.

The four went around the shop, getting their books and paying for them. They returned to the Weasley’s and Aster heard one of her least favorite voices speak behind them.

“Famous Harry Potter,” Draco drawled.

Draco approached with his father, who began talking to Arthur. 

Ginny looked angry, “Leave him alone!”

“Wow Potter, I knew you’d date a Weasel, I just figured it would be Ron, does he feel betrayed?” Draco asked with a smirk.

They heard a thud and looked to see that Arthur had pushed Draco’s dad into a bookshelf after he had knocked Ginny’s cauldron over. Thankfully, Hagrid was on the other side of the bookshelf, and turned the corner, pulling the men off each other. Lucius threw Ginny’s books back at her. 

"Take it girl, it's the best your father can afford to give you."

They all left the store, everyone a bit off, and bid the Granger’s farewell as they floo-ed back to the Burrow.


	60. Ginny Takes the Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster heads to her Fourth Year.

September 1, 1992

-

On the morning of September 1st, 1992, Aster was exhausted. They had all gotten up earlier than usual, now with seven of them attending Hogwarts at the same time, they had to fit nine in the car, with three owls, seven trunks, and a rat. She knew Arthur had spent most of the morning putting expansion charms on the car while everyone else was running around getting ready. 

They had to return three times after they’d all packed into the car and left, one for George to grab his fireworks, once for Fred to grab his broom, and once for Ginny to grab her diary. By the time they got going again, they were officially running late and everyone was in a bad mood. Once they reached the barrier, Percy went through, then the twins, then Aster, followed by Arthur, Molly, and Ginny. Since they were running late, Percy, Aster and the twins immediately boarded the train in search of their friends, Ginny close behind. 

They found the Gryffindor’s quickly and stopped in, Ginny continuing on to find some other First Years. Aster offered to go with her, but Ginny was determined to do it on her own. Oliver, Lee, and Percy were on one side of the compartment and the twins settled on the other with Angelina and Alicia. Aster sat on the floor in front of the window. 

“You look like you’ve had quite the morning,” Oliver said with a smirk.

“We’ve been up since six and we had to make three return trips to the house,” Aster replied.

“Almost missed the train, would have had to travel from the Ministry or something,” George added.

“Maybe next time we should miss the train, that sounds pretty interesting,” Fred said. 

“Aster, you deserve a medal for dealing with this,” Angelina said, motioning between the twins.

“I told her she’s a saint,” Lee added.

“Truly, these two and Pucey, you take on a lot of charity cases,” Alicia said.

“I know someone who would like to spend a lot more time with Pucey,” Fred shot back.

“Yeah, and then you can hangout with Delphine!” Angelina replied.

“Damn, no one’s going to crack on me about Potter?” Oliver asked jokingly.

“Been there done that Wood,” Aster replied with a grin.

The friends talked until the trolley came around, and they brought their snacks. 

“Bean time?” Fred asked, separating all the grass ones out first, popping them one by one into his mouth.

“Okay, but I am going to win again,” Oliver replied with a grin. 

“I actually have to go find the Slytherin’s, Graham left a book at the Burrow I need to return and I haven’t seen most of them since my birthday,” Aster replied, getting up and going to the compartment door. 

“Haven’t seen us either!” Angelina said.

“I’ll see you later Angelina, have fun guys!”

Aster took her stuff and went in search of her housemates. She found Graham, Miles, Adrian, Flint, Zabini, and Nott in a compartment and joined. Graham, Miles, and Adrian were on one side, Zabini, Flint, and Nott on the other, She tossed her stuff above the seats and went to sit on the floor, before Graham moved down there.

“I am a traditional Slytherin gentleman, I can’t let a lady sit on the ground,” He said with a grin.

“Well Montague, I can’t give my seat up for one teammate and not another,” Flint replied.

“I’m not moving to the floor just for Aster,” Adrian added with a grin.

“Yeah, what Marcus said,” Miles replied.

“I like seats,” Nott said with a shrug.

“No one has to give their seat up, I’m going to sit with Parkinson and Malfoy for a while,” Zabini said, getting up. Miles quickly took his seat next to Flint, hoping to suck up to the Captain a bit before tryouts this year. Aster took the middle seat on the other side, between Adrian and Graham.

“Where are the girls?” Aster asked.

“Rowle was in here for a while, she went looking for you, though I have a feeling if she runs into a certain Gryffindor she might take a bit longer,” Adrian replied.

“Haven’t seen Marina yet,” Miles added. 

They started talking about Quidditch until twenty minutes later, when Marina showed up.

“Hey, I was wondering where you were!” Aster said, standing up to hug her friend. 

“Checked in with Neville and George about when our group should meet this year, tried to drag Delphine back with me, but she’s having fun with the Gryffindor’s so I left her.”

Marina settled on the ground.

“Thought you were a gentleman Montague?” Adrian said with a smirk.

“Oh, uh, Marina do you want my seat?” Graham asked.

“Just messing with you, I have my own Gryffindor I want to see, Marina can take my seat,” Adrian said, jumping up and heading to the door. 

“I should go check on the rest of the team, make sure they’re sufficiently worried about tryouts,” Flint said, going to stand.

“I’m not worried Cap,” Aster replied with a smirk.

“You’re one of my best players, you’re allowed a bit of an ego Potter,” He replied before heading out, Miles quick behind him. Nott laid down over all the seats on his side with a grin, “More for me then.”

He quickly fell asleep, and Aster herself was lulled to sleep by the train, head falling onto Graham’s shoulder.

\---

“Az, we’re home.”

She opened her eyes to Graham grinning down at her. She lifted her head off his shoulder and saw the castle out of the window.

“Sorry Graham, I didn’t realize how tired I was.”

“It’s okay,” He replied with a smile, getting their stuff down from above the seats.

“He wouldn’t even let me wake you up to say hi, he wouldn’t move for fear of waking you,” Delphine said from her seat beside Nott.

Graham blushed, but Aster didn’t notice, she was too busy pulling Delphine into a hug. 

“How was your summer?”

“Oh you know, typical pureblood Slytherin boredom. This train ride however was fun, Fred even gave me a grass flavoured bean.” 

“I thought he liked you, why would he give you grass?” Nott asked and received a glare from Delphine in response. He held his hands up in defeat, moving to help Graham get everyone’s stuff down.

“It is so nice to be back,” Aster said with a grin, grabbing her bags and heading to the carriages with her friends.


	61. A Flying Car and A Broken Wand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster wonders where her brother is.

September 1st, 1992

-

About ten minutes into the Sorting, Aster knew something was wrong. She hadn’t seen Ron or Harry on the train, but that wasn’t too weird. Now however, she saw a lone Hermione sitting with the other Second Years, her brother and his best friend nowhere to be found. 

She tried to put it out of her mind, perhaps they were just elsewhere, though attendance at the Sorting Ceremony was mandatory for all students.

“Colin Creevey. GRYFFINDOR.”

The Gryffindor table exploded in cheers and Aster looked again, attempting to find her brother in the mess.

“Luna Lovegood. RAVENCLAW.” 

The Ravenclaw table went up in cheers and Aster saw Roger screaming along with his friends. 

“Ginny Weasley. GRYFFINDOR.”

Aster grinned, knowing the young girl wanted nothing more than to be in her brother's house, and shot her a thumbs up when she saw her looking over.

Once the feast was over, Aster told her friends that she was going to try to locate her brother. She met up with the twins and Lee, joining the Gryffindor’s heading to their Common Room. Adrian was going to go to the Slytherin Common Room first, to get the password and then going to meet her in Gryffindor. 

“Did you hear?” Lee asked.

“Hear what?” Aster replied.

“Harry and Ron, they took the car to school, crashed it into the Whomping Willow,” Fred said with a grin.

“They’re fine though,” George quickly added, “McGonagall told us.”

"Bloody hell," Aster said with a grin. "Harry truly can't do anything the normal way." 

“Ron broke his wand though, bloody terrible, we can’t buy him a new one anytime soon,” Fred said. 

"Wrecked dad's car completely too, escaped with their lives," George said.

“Bloody Merlin of course they did,” Aster said with a laugh.

They got into the Common Room, settling onto the couch near the fire with their other friends. Adrian came up shortly after, sitting on the ground next to Alicia. 

"You hear yet Pucey?" Fred asked.

"Hear what? Harry and Ron are alright aren't they?" Adrian asked worried. 

"Crashed a stolen flying car into the Whomping Willow," Aster replied.

"They're fine though," George added.

"Haz and Ron, what a team," Adrian replied with a grin.

About ten minutes later, the Common Room door opened, to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Lee jumped up, “Brilliant, what an entrance! This will be the talk of the House for years!”

“Why weren’t we invited?” Fred and George inquired simultaneously. 

The two scuffled up to their room, clearly trying to avoid an enraged Percy and a seemingly equally disapproving Hermione. 

Dean, Seamus, and Neville hurried up after them.

Aster saw Percy sit at a table and got up to join him.

“Hey Perce,” She said, sitting across from him.

“Aster, what are your thoughts on this?”

“I try not to form an opinion until I know the whole story, Perce. Think of it this way, there is nothing we can do about it now and you know they’ll both be embarrassed when Molly sends a Howler. Besides, the Whomping Willow is vicious, we should be glad they're okay.”

“That’s why I’m angry, they could have gotten hurt! What were they thinking during not only driving but flying a car? They get these ideas from Fred and George and they’ll never get in real trouble for it.”

“Hey Perce, I stole the car last time too, blame me.”

“It’s not your fault though Aster, it wasn’t your idea, I know my brothers better than that.”

Aster shook her head and sighed.

"Percy, just make sure they know you were worried about them and not the car," Aster said.

"Why would they think I was worried about the car?" Percy asked.

Aster sighed again.

“All right Perce, I have to head down to the dungeons, but make sure when you do yell at him, you make it clear it comes from worry for him.”

Percy nodded stubbornly, and Aster grabbed Adrian, bidding farewell to the Gryffindor’s and heading to her own Common Room, and her awaiting bed.


	62. The End of An Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster's friends wonder if somethings wrong.

October 1992

-

It wasn’t until October, when Dean attempted to sneak on another Hogsmeade trip, that Aster and the twins discovered the fourth floor passageway had caved in. They decided they had to make this end of an era. Aster began wondering more about her father, how he made the map, how he found all these passageways, how he and his friends used it. Whenever Aster asked McGonagall about her godfather, she replied they would meet one day, but never more than that. 

Aster wondered if her father and his friends were like her and the twins or more like her and the Slytherins. She loved the twins, they were family, but so were her friends from her house. The Slytherin’s were the people she slept with, ate with, shared with. She wanted to ask McGonagall more, but McGonagall was another person who saw Aster as an exception to the Slytherin rule instead of just a Slytherin. She knew her Slytherin friends knew this, and all but Adrian had told her they didn’t mind. Adrian took it a bit personally with the Gryffindor’s sometimes, he knew now he was their friend, but he also knew this only ever happened because of how they regarded Aster.

Aster had been spending more time with her own house recently, but when the twins came to her at breakfast to tell her about the cave-in, she agreed to spend the day in the Gryffindor Common Room with them. They went back to their table, to reconvene after breakfast.

“I honestly thought you were fighting with the Gryffindor’s for a minute you’ve been spending so much time with us,” Flint said.

“Aster’s family with Gryffindor’s, family fights never last,” Graham replied.

“We weren’t fighting,” Aster said.

Everyone looked at her, uncertain.

“Even I wasn’t sure to be honest, I mean don’t get me wrong, I love spending time in our actual House, but you haven’t hung out with them in weeks outside of classes. I went a few days ago to hangout with Alicia and Dean asked if you were okay. Neville said he didn‘t realize because you’ve still been doing study sessions. Harry said he was worried her made you angry.” Adrian said after a pause.

“Oh Merlin, do they all think I’m angry with them?” Aster asked.

“Kind of, Fred asked if I knew what was going on last night and I told him I didn’t think anything bad was going on,” Delphine added.

“Ron from my year asked me in Potions why you haven’t gone over, he figured George said something to you,” Daphne stated with a shrug

“George asked me and Neville in the greenhouses a few days ago too,” Marina said. 

“Wood cornered me in the hall and asked if you were okay, he thought we bloody did something to you,” Miles said with a frown. 

“Girl Weasley stopped me in the hall and asked if her brothers did something stupid to you,” Nott added.

Zabini shrugged, “Hey, Gryffindor’s don’t talk to me.”

“I’ll go with you if you want,” Adrian added, “I’m supposed to meet Alicia there anyways.”

Aster nodded, feeling bad that her friends felt neglected. 

Graham changed the subject and the Slytherins discussed their odds now that Malfoy was on the team, the pro’s (newest brooms) the cons (Malfoy was a horrible seeker). They kept Higgs on reserve, but he was avoiding Flint, a bit hurt he’d been bribed off the team. Aster found Flint’s decision a bit odd, she and Delphine had to prove their worth to make it, but Higgs, tried and true, could get kicked off just for a few nice brooms. She never brought it up though, figuring angering Flint to discover his reasons wasn’t worth possibly getting put back on reserve.

Soon enough breakfast was over, and it was time to see the Gryffindor’s. 

“If they give you shit, remember, serpents don’t take shit. Also, hanging out more with your own house is fine, we’re your friends too. We’re here for you Az,” Graham said as Aster and Adrian got up from the table.

“Thanks Graham, Slytherin Scum doesn’t take shit,” Aster replied with a smile.

She and Adrian headed over to the Gryffindor table to meet their friends, who were still eating. Adrian sat next to Alicia, and Aster plopped down in between Ron and Harry, pulling her brother in for a side hug.

“Aster!” He said, hugging her back.

“Sorry, I had snake business to attend to, I’m here now though,” She replied with a grin.

“Thank Merlin, I need to play someone who is actually good at Wizard’s Chess,” Ron said with a smile, earning a slug on each shoulder from the twins across the table.

“It wasn’t me was it?” George asked hurriedly, getting his own slug in the shoulder from Fred.

“We said we weren’t going to ask about it!” Fred angrily whispered at his brother.

“Well, if I did something wrong, I want to know, I don’t want to do it again.” 

“You’re being a bloody idiot right now maybe that’s what it is,” Ginny quipped and Aster stifled a giggle.

“No one did anything wrong.” Aster replied.

“Good, because I would have had to hurt them,” Oliver said.

Aster rolled her eyes. 

“Is this some new stereotype you’re embracing Wood, over-protective ex-boyfriend?”

He grinned at her, “Just because we’re not in love doesn’t mean I don't love you Potter, and anyone who messes with you is messing with us too.”

“Okay Wood, but I hear you threatening my Slytherin friends again and we’re going to have to talk,” She replied and he blushed a bit at being caught.

“Anyways, we were planning an ode to the passageway today, celebrating with the last of our Hogsmeade contraband acquired through it. Next time you guys go, I can’t follow,” Dean said glumly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll bring you all the chocolate wands one could want,” Aster replied and he managed a small smile. 

They all started a trudge to the Gryffindor Common Room, Adrian falling in next to Alicia, Aster falling in next to George.

“I really didn’t do anything right?” He asked.

“You really didn't George, I promise.”

He grinned. “Good, I don’t want you to be mad at me, it’s been so boring without you around.” 

Aster grinned and knocked his shoulder with her own. 

“Don’t worry Weasley, it would take a lot more than you saying one stupid thing to drive me away, if that’s all it took I would have been gone ages ago.”

They entered the Common Room, and the twins, Lee, and Dean went to retrieve all the candy and goods they had from Hogsmeade. Aster slumped into a chair near the fire and Neville walked over, settling in a chair next to her. 

“You know you didn’t do anything wrong right?”

“What do you mean?” Aster asked.

“Well, maybe I’m biased since we were still hanging out, but a few weeks of not hanging out isn’t doing anything wrong. You have Quidditch, Potions tutoring, Potions research, your own Herbology tutoring, your Slytherin friends. You spread yourself so thin, I want to make sure you don’t feel bad about this.”

Aster grinned at him. “Thanks Nev, I guess I kind of was blaming myself. It’s easy for the rest of them, they have practice together and all their classes and meals. They don’t do this to Cedric or Davies when they don’t hangout either. I guess I’m different, but it’s nice to remember it’s not my fault.”

“Anytime Aster!” He replied with a grin and a light blush.

The boys returned with their contraband, spilling it all on to the ground in front of the fire. The friends all circled around, eating candy, reminiscing on pranks that used the passageway, discussing who was going to be on top of the Prank War this year, and their summers. Aster felt all was well, and forgot her earlier worries. She was with her friends and she was happy. And like Neville said, she could do whatever she wanted.


	63. The Chamber Opens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween feast is followed by a surprise.

October 31, 1992

-

By the time Halloween rolled around, Aster had a set routine for her days. She saw her Slytherin friends in class, at dinner, at practice, and the Common Room at night. She saw Roger almost daily for Potions work. She sat with Cedric and the Hufflepuff's Tuesday and Thursday at lunch, and they were still History of Magic partners. She saw the Gryffindor’s at lunch Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday, and went to their Common Room at least once a week on Friday evenings. Her friends had stopped asking if things were wrong, and part of her thought Neville had a talk with the Gryffindor’s but everything was better.

On Halloween, she was the happiest she had been in a while. Cedric and Dean had plans for the three of them November first they wouldn’t tell her about, although she’d grilled them both when she saw them, neither would budge. She had decided to let them keep their secrets, she’d find out tomorrow anyways. 

She had been walking with Cedric and Adrian from class to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast when they ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione, walking in the other direction. 

“Not hungry?” Aster asked.

“Starving,” Ron groaned with a glance at the Great Hall. 

“Your brother agreed, for all of us, to go to Sir. Nicholas’ Death-Day party instead. Of course, he just so happened to die on Halloween and holds his party at the same time as the feast, so we can’t go to the Feast,” Hermione replied matter-of-factly. 

“A promise is a promise, even to a partially headless ghost,” Ron grumbled.

The three headed off to the death day celebration, leaving Aster and her two friends laughing behind them. Cedric split off to head to the Hufflepuff table, requesting the death day celebration story as soon as Harry told them. 

Adrian and Aster went over to their own table, settling in with their friends. Adrian sat between Miles and Graham, Aster sliding in between him and Graham. Across the table was Marina, Delphine, Nott, Zabini, and Daphne. 

“Adrian, I would like to commend you for not once mentioning the unfortunate incident from first year, when you sacrificed your head briefly, for a girl you still haven’t asked out, and became a pumpkin,” Miles said with a smirk, lifting his pumpkin juice.

“Well Bletchley, now that you have brought it up,” Adrian teased with a grin.

“Oh Merlin, Miles, don’t get him going,” Flint said, sliding in between Miles and Adrian. 

“He could talk about his brief stint as a pumpkin for hours, as if it was bad, it was brewed by Aster, it could’ve been mine and then you would have been in trouble,” Delphine said with a grin. 

“Remind me not to get on your bad side,” Daphne added.

“Don’t worry Montague, you’re on the good list, for now,” Marina shot back. 

“What about me, am I on the good list?” Adrian asked.

“Not until you finally ask Spinnet out, it’s exhausting to watch you two pine after each other year after year,” Graham replied.

Adrian laughed. “Yes, and due to your large romantic success I should be taking advice from you Montague?”

“Hey, don’t bring my lack of a love life into this. Spinnet’s a good person, you wait too long and someone else is going to recognize that.”

“Yeah, maybe I’ll decide I’m interested after all,” Nott added with a laugh.

Adrian shot both of his friends a glare. 

“I’ll do it on my own terms and my own time.”

“Whatever you say man, but then you’ll end up like Wood and Potter, the real thing won’t be as good,” Zabini chipped in.

Aster rolled her eyes, “How did my love life get dragged into this?”

“Date a Gryffindor reap the consequences as I say,” Flint replied.

The friends continued teasing each other throughout the meal, gorging on candy afterwards. Aster and Adrian filled their pockets with some, planning on giving it to Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room later. As the feast ended and the hall cleared they prepared to leave their friends, with promises of not staying at Gryffindor too long. They made it a bit down the hall before they all were stopped by a large gathering of students. 

“Can you see what’s happening?” Aster asked Graham.

“Harry, Ron, and Hermione are standing there, and it looks like Filch’s cat is hanging dead? There’s something written on the wall,” Graham replied.

“THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE. You hear that Mudbloods? You’re next!” 

Aster didn’t have to turn to know the source of this unfortunate announcement was Draco Malfoy. 

She heard Filch screaming at Harry and his friends, blaming them for killing Mrs. Norris, before Dumbledore stepped in, informing the man his cat was petrified, not deceased. Aster caught Roger’s eye across the room as Dumbledore turned to her brother and Roger nodded. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were escorted off with the Headmaster and everyone was told to head back to their own dorms. 

“Guess we eat the candy now,” Adrian said as they reached the Slytherin Common Room and he plopped down on the couch. Aster joined him, putting it all on the Common Room coffee table. She sat with her friends, discussing what might have happened, feeling even more concerned about her brother by the minute.


	64. Forced Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric and Dean have a plan, Aster fixes it.

November 1, 1992

-

Thankfully, Dean and Cedric’s plan was exactly what Aster needed to get her mind off of whatever the Chamber of Secrets was, and what it may have to do with her and her brother. They, like the rest of their friends, had grown tired of Alicia and Adrian pining after each other every year to no avail, but, they had a plan to fix that. Aster didn’t know if she’d call it a good plan, or even a fully formed plan, but it was definitely a plan. 

Aster was to tell Adrian she had heard George was interested in Alicia and was thinking of asking her out, while Dean was to inform Alicia the same about Marina. The hope was that this would spur them to admit their own feelings to each other, but the back up part of the plan would most likely be in action. 

Aster had come up with the backup plan after realizing the many flaws of the boy's plan. While the two did indeed have feelings for each other, they were unlikely to admit them just because other parties were interested, as shown when Nott erased Adrian, he became defensive, but not willing to admit. Aster figured since the interested parties were friends, they’d want to talk to them, Adrian to George and Alicia to Marina, so the backup plan was to tell each of them their friend was in the Potions classroom, and then to lock the two in there until they finally admitted.

It was probably one of the worst plans they had ever come up with, but they could all use a distraction from everything occurring at Hogwarts, and this would potentially lead to two happy friends as the outcome. After they’d figured the plan out, a bit after lunch, Aster headed back down to the Slytherin dungeons to do her part. She entered the Common Room and saw Adrian and Graham on the couch together. She plopped down in between them and started to plant the seeds. 

“How are the Gryffindor’s?” Graham asked.

“Good. George actually has some big plans for today.” Aster replied.

“Oh?” Graham asked, stiffening a bit.

“Yeah, he wants to ask this girl out,” She replied.

“What girl?” Graham asked, appearing even more stiff.

“Spinnet. Apparently they’ve been bonding during Quidditch practice and he thinks there could be more than a friendship between them,” Aster replied. 

Graham instantly relaxed, but Adrian, who had appeared disinterested, suddenly snapped to attention. 

“George is going to ask Alicia out? When?” Adrian asked.

“I don’t know. He just told me, at some point today I guess.”

“I didn’t even know he was interested in her, I thought he was into someone else, I guess he just told me that name to throw me off. Merlin, I thought we were friends.” Adrian murmured. 

“Better get a move on,” Graham said.

“No, if Alicia ever found out I was only asking her out because of someone else she’d never say yes.”

“Maybe talk to George?” Aster suggested. “He said he was going to stop by the Potions room before he asked to run through it.”

“Yeah,” Adrian said with a nod, “I could think of a few things I’d like to say to him.”

Graham looked a bit nervous, but Aster placed her hand on his arm while she nodded at Adrian. 

“We can go now if you want to,” She said and Adrian nodded.

The two of them got up.

“Coming Graham?” Aster asked.

“Should I?” He asked.

“Well, I’m not going in the room with them, that’s between the two of them, you could keep me company.”

Graham grinned and got up, joining his friends. As they exited the Common Room they ran into Cedric.

“Oh, hey guys, Aster I think George is in the Potions Room looking for you?” Cedric said.

Aster knew this was code for Alicia and Dean already being there waiting, but both the Slytherin’s on her side seemed to tense at this.

“Let’s go then, Adrian has some things to talk to him about,” She replied. 

As the four of them approached the Potions Room, Dean was outside.

“George asked me to wait out here,” He said.

Suddenly, Cedric, Dean, and Aster opened the door, pushing Adrian inside and locking it. 

“What just happened?” Graham asked.

“George isn’t into Alicia,” Cedric replied.

“He isn’t?” Graham asked suddenly a bit stiff again.

“No, and Marina isn’t into Adrian either.” Dean added.

“Merlin, I could have told you that,” Graham said.

“See, I told Adrian that to get him to step up, and Alicia was told the same story, but about Marina, and now the two of them are locked in there together until they figure this out.” Aster replied.

“Ah, in the hopes figuring it out means admitting their feelings?” 

“Exactly, we’re planning on leaving them there until about dinner,” Aster replied.

“We’re on door duty,” Cedric said, motioning between himself and Dean. 

“That means you’re free to hangout?” Graham asked Aster.

“I guess so,” She replied, “As long as I come back before dinner to see the results.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m invested now,” Graham said with a grin. 

They said goodbye to their two friends, heading out to the Black Lake. It was the beginning of November and Aster hadn’t exactly been planning on coming outside when she left the Common Room. As they settled on the ground, they looked up at the sky, cloud gazing. After about two hours, she felt freezing.

“Here,” Graham said, taking out his wand and pointing it at her.

He muttered something and she suddenly felt warm.

“I always forget the warming charm exists,” She replied with a smile.

“That’s what you must keep me around for then.”

“That and unwittingly being a part of my schemes to force our friends together.”

“What would you do if Adrian did that to you?”

“Depends who he’s forcing me into a room with.”

“What about George?”

“George? Are you feeling okay. Might as well shove me in a room with Fred and Delphine. I'd be as romantically inclined in both,” She replied and Graham laughed.

“What ever happened between you and Oliver, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I don’t mind. Ollie is great, but we work better as friends, it just didn’t feel right. The banter is fun and he’s a great person to kill time with, but romantically there was nothing there.”

“Do you think that would happen with anyone you were friends with first?”

“No, Wood was a special case. I think I’d prefer to be friends first, to know someone and trust them in a relationship is important. What about you?”

“I agree. Friendship is the basis for a relationship right?”

Aster agreed.

“Merlin,” Graham said,

“What?” Aster asked, looking up at him. 

“It’s ten minutes to dinner, we better head back up.”

Graham helped Aster up and the two ran back to their friends. Dean and Cedric were waiting, grins on their faces. 

“They tried to open the door a few times at first, but they gave up quickly,” Dean said.

“I expect a few hexes though, especially from Spinnet,” Cedric said with a wince. 

The two boys stepped up to the door, removing their charms and creaking it open.

A hex hit Cedric square in the face, and he spiraled backwards, but Dean was grinning.

“It worked,” He said, looking over at Graham and Aster.

Aster poked her head around the door to see her two friends grinning at each other, holding hands.

“My, my, what have you two lovebirds been up to all afternoon?” She asked with a grin.

“I would hex you if I didn’t already feel vindicated,” Alicia replied with a smile.

“Finally get the girl Pucey?” Graham asked with a smirk

“Yep! Your turn now Montague.” Adrian said happily, the smile on his face the widest Aster had ever seen.

Graham and Aster helped their two hexed friends get up, and the six headed down to dinner, Adrian and Alicia taking the rear, still holding onto each other.


	65. Gryffindor v Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster plays against Harry.

November 7, 1992

-

Aster decided on November 7th of 1992 that Neville Longbottom was potentially the best person she had ever met. This idea was not surprising, he had always been a good friend, but on November 7th, he started to feel like the only Gryffindor who understood she was a Slytherin, not a mistake. It had actually started as a rather normal day.

It was the Gryffindor v Slytherin game, the first one Aster would actually be able to play against her brother since she had been in the Hospital Wing for it last year. She was looking forward to it, either way people she cared about would be happy and one of the Houses would have a party. The Slytherin’s had come to a sort of understanding about Aster and the Gryffindor’s now that Harry was a Gryffindor, they didn’t give her any real trouble about hanging out with them. She wished she could say the same for the Gryffindor’s, but she just tried to ignore their jokes. 

Flint gathered the team right after breakfast and they all headed to the changing rooms. After the team was all in uniform. Flint started his speech. 

“We have our new brooms, top of the line, thanks to our new Seeker. We have some of the best Chasers in the game, some heavy duty Beaters, a great Keeper. We can go out there and win this. Bletchley, don’t let them score, that goes for you too Rowles and Rosier. Potter, Pucey, and I are going to focus on making as many goals as we can. Malfoy, keep your eyes trained for the Snitch, and if you can’t, trail Potter Jr. Don’t fall for his stunts though, he’s mastered the diving feint.”

The team nodded and broke their circle, heading out onto the pitch. Flint and Oliver shook hands, though it appeared more like they were attempting to break each other’s hand. The teams got in position and Madam Hooch blew her whistle, starting the game. 

Aster always checked out in the game. She only saw Flint and Adrian, trusting Rosier and Delphine to watch out for her. She made three goals quickly, assisting on three more, two passes to Adrian, and one to Flint. Then, it started to rain. They had practiced in the rain before, Flint had required them to play in all weather that Quidditch was played in, therefore everything. Aster heard the whistle blow and flew to the ground. Oliver has called a timeout. She landed next to Flint.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“One of the Bludgers has it in for Potter Jr., keeps deflecting back to him,” Rosier said, and Delphine nodded in agreement.

“We didn’t do anything,” Rosier said quickly, turning to Aster.

“I know Felix, don’t worry. We play dirty but not like that. Just, don’t hit the other one at him too?”

Delphine and Rosier nodded and Madam Hooch reassembled the players, blowing her whistle again. Aster scored two more goals, before she heard cheering. She knew there was no way Malfoy had caught the Snitch, which meant Gryffindor had won. She landed, looking around, noticing most of the Gryffindor team was huddled around someone on the ground. She looked to Flint and he nodded. She ran over to the Gryffindor team.

Oliver was smiling, but when Aster came over, he filled her in. Harry had broken his arm, and Lockhart was going to fix it. 

“Lockhart? No way, bring him to Pomfrey,” She replied, fighting her way through to Harry, but it was too late. Lockhart had removed all of the bones from her brother's arm. Hermione, Oliver, and Ron carried him off to the Hospital Wing, Aster trailing behind. Fred and George stopped her.

“We got the rogue Bludger under control and put it back,” Fred said.

“Is he okay?” George asked.

“He just had a broken arm, before Lockhart removed his bones, that is,” Aster replied.

The twins exchanged glances, before throwing arms around Aster and walking with her to the Hospital Wing, the rest of the Gryffindor team following behind. Angelina took over for Fred, he was taking Alicia on a Kitchen run, not to show up to the Hospital Wing empty handed. George and Angelina finished walking Aster to the Hospital Wing. They walked her in and she practically ran to Harry.

“I’m fine, I mean I would be better if someone kept Lockhart away, but I’ll be fine, I just have to stay overnight to regrow my bones.” Harry said as she reached his bed.

Ron stood up, and Aster practically collapsed into his chair. George approached and grabbed her hand. 

“He’s fine Aster,” He whispered in her ear. 

She let out a sigh of relief she didn’t know she had been holding. 

Fred and Alicia showed up, piled high with cakes and pumpkin juice, but after about ten minutes, Pomfrey came and kicked everyone out. The twins offered to walk Aster back to her dorm, the rest of the team heading to their own Common Room.

“So, who do you think did it?” Aster finally asked.

Fred and George exchanged glances. 

“Well, um, your team,” George mumbled.

“No.” Aster replied.

“Aster, who else?” Fred asked.

“I don’t know, but my team knows Harry is off limits. Who exactly do you think did it, hm? Adrian Pucey, as much my family as you two? Graham Montague, one of the only people I trust with my life? Delphine Rowle, huh Fred? Marcus Flint who let Malfoy on the team without ever resorting to shit like this? Malfoy isn’t talented enough. Miles, one of my closest friends? Rosier who is a great teammate? Who exactly betrayed me to hex my brother?” Aster yelled at them.

“Aster, we didn’t mean it like-” George started.

“I want to know what you did mean George. Because you guys hate Slytherins, yet we’re so close. You two and the rest of the Gryffindor’s need to get it through your fucking skulls, I am a Slytherin. I’m not an exception or a mistake. I love my House, I love my friends in my House, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything. I’m not like you guys. I’m Slytherin Scum and I’m proud of it, so stop trying to explain it all away so you don’t feel bad being my friend. I’m done.” 

Aster walked away, giving the passwords and entering her own Common Room. She saw her whole team waiting. 

“We’re here for you always Potter,” Flint said, and with a nod from him, everyone but Miles, Delphine, Adrian, and Graham left. Adrian and Miles were in the seats on either side of the fireplace, and Graham and Delphine were on the couch and Aster sunk in between them.

“So you guys heard the whole thing?” Aster asked.

“To be blunt, yes,” Miles replied. 

Aster leaned into Graham and felt both his arm and Delphine’s wrap around her.

“I know we’re not the Weasley’s and we’re not Potter Jr., but we’re family. I’m glad to have you as a friend, and I’m honored to consider you family,” Miles said. 

Aster didn’t know if she had ever seen Miles this serious before. 

“You’re my sister Aster, forever and always, I’m here for whatever you need,” Adrian said with a solemn nod. 

“You’re my roommate, one of my best friends, I’d choose you over those bloody Gryffindor’s any day, yes even that one,” Delphine added.

“I trust you with my life too Az, you mean the world to me,” Graham added, squeezing his arm a bit around her. 

She let herself soak in it for a while, her people.

“I don’t want to talk to them for a while. Unless it’s Harry or Neville, I don’t want to talk to Gryffindor’s,” Aster said.

“Consider it done,” Miles said, walking to Flint’s room and knocking on the door. He whispered something into their captains ear and Flint looked to Aster and nodded before closing his door. 

“Thank you,” 

“We’re family,” Miles said with a shrug and Adrian nodded, the two heading off to their room.

“If you need anything, let me know,” Graham added before following his roommates.

“C’mon, let’s go to bed,” Delphine said.

Her roommate helped her into the room and her bed, and Aster drifted quickly to sleep, emotionally exhausted.

\---

In the morning, everything came flooding back, but no one brought it up. Aster could tell Flint had informed the team of what happened, and some of the other upperclassmen as well. All Gryffindor’s nearing the Slytherin table were stopped and turned back.

Eventually, Neville approached, and while he earned some glares, no one stopped him.

“Um, Aster, can we talk?” He asked.

Graham and Adrian looked to Aster and she nodded. They went to get up.

“I can do this alone guys, thanks, just make sure none of the others follow.” Aster said.

Adrian and Graham followed the two as far as to the Great Hall doors, but stayed inside to make sure no Gryffindor’s followed them. Neville took her a few feet away to a bench, and the two sat down.

“Are you okay Aster,” He asked, lightly grasping her hand.

“Yes and no,” She replied.

He looked at her waiting, not asking a question, just waiting for whatever she trusted him with.

“Well, you saw the game yesterday,” She started and he nodded. “Well, Fred and George brought me back to my Common Room after I visited Harry in the Hospital Wing and I wanted to brainstorm who could have rigged the Bludger. But their only idea was my team. I know my team isn't known for playing fair, but I trust them, I wouldn’t play with them if I didn't, and they know my brothers off limits. I know they didn’t do it. I’m just sick of the Weasley’s and everyone else acting like my House is an error or a blemish or something we shouldn’t talk about. I am a Slytherin and I’m proud of it. I love my House and my friends in it. I know it doesn't have the greatest history, but my friends aren’t like that. They’re my family, the same way Gryffindor welcomes every new member as a family. I’m just sick of them all saying they’re my friends and trashing my House and my other friends behind my back, I can’t take it anymore Neville.” 

Aster completely broke down, crying, and Neville wrapped his arms around her. 

“Aster, you don’t have to do anything to please people who don’t love and respect you for who you are. I know we had some issues at the beginning of our friendship, because I judged you by your House, but I overcame it because I got to know you. You are a Slytherin, perhaps the best ever, perhaps not. It doesn’t matter what anyone else says, you know you belong there. You are so smart and cunning and ambitious and you drain yourself for those around you. That’s the reason you’re in this position, you let your friends talk about your House like a joke for so long it built up, because you aren’t good at setting boundaries with people you love. I’m not here to tell you to forgive or forget or make up with them. I am here as your friend, to make sure you are okay. I won’t tell them anything, they are the ones at fault here.”

Aster managed a small smile, and Neville fished a pocket tissue pack out of his pocket and handed it to her. Once she had wiped her face clean, she gave him another hug.

“I do not know what I did to deserve you Neville, but it must have been pretty amazing,” Aster said.

He grinned, blushing a bit.

“And what exactly did I do to deserve you?” He asked.

“You were yourself, and that’s all I needed.”

He helped her up and the two re-entered the Great Hall. She hugged him once more before he headed back to his table, and Graham and Adrian walked Aster back to their table.

“Did he come for them?” Graham asked. 

Aster shook her head. 

“He came for me,” She replied.

They rejoined their other friends at the table, and all felt okay.


	66. Make Way For The Heir of Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster tries to comfort her brother, it doesn't go well.

November 1992

-

Aster had heard of the new dueling club, but had no interest. The Circle already had one if she ever wanted to learn, and with Lockhart leading the school-sanctioned one, she was pretty sure the Circle’s was probably better. It was all a response to another attack, this time on a Gryffindor first year Colin Creevey, who she had heard Harry talk about. 

She wasn’t surprised when she learned that the meeting had been a mess and it was cancelled indefinitely. She was also unsurprised when she heard her own brother's name floating around as a reason. She was finally surprised when Zabini and Nott came up to her in the Common Room to ask if it was true that her brother spoke to snakes.

“What do you mean he spoke to a snake?” She asked. 

“At the dueling club,” Zabini replied as if that was a sufficient explanation.

“A snake came out of Draco’s wand at him, meant to attack Harry, but Harry talked to it and it went to attack one of those Hufflepuff’s you know Justin something?” Nott added.

“You’re telling me Harry turned a snake on Justin Finch-Flethcley?” 

“I guess so,” Zabini said.

Aster looked at Adrian and Graham on either side of her, both looking as lost as she felt. 

“Can you guys get him, or Adrian, could you? Bring him to the Lake?” Aster asked. 

They nodded, and Aster headed out to the Black Lake. She still wasn’t talking to the other Gryffindor’s, but Neville and her had been meeting for tutoring sessions and hanging out as friends, and she had seen Harry a few times. 

She looked up and saw her brother coming towards her. As he reached her, she pulled him into a hug.

“Am I evil?” He asked.

“You are the least evil person I know,” Aster replied with a smile.

“I speak Parseltongue apparently, snake language,” Harry said.

“Okay, that’s not normal, but it’s not the end of the world.” 

“Except everyone thinks I’m the Heir of Slytherin.”

“Don’t you think the Heir of Slytherin would be in Slytherin Harry?” She asked.

“Well, the hat almost put me in Slytherin,” He said.

“What?” Aster asked.

“It almost put me in Slytherin, but Ron told me Slytherin was evil.”

“But you knew I was Slytherin.”

“Not really, the twins and Ron explained the Sorting Hat must have made a mistake, you aren’t evil.”

“So do you think Adrian and Graham and Delphine and Marina are evil?”

“Aster-”

“Harry, everyone thinks you opened the Chamber and you accuse my House of being evil?”

“I didn’t mean-”

“I have to go Harry, don’t worry you aren’t a Slytherin so you couldn’t possibly be evil-”

“ASTER” Harry screamed after her as she stormed away.

Aster ran back into the castle, practically running into Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbott. 

“Sorry guys!” She said. 

“It’s okay, we know you’re safe,” Hannah said, putting a hand on Aster’s arm to comfort her.

“It’s your brother we’re worried about,” Ernie added bitterly.

“Well, he’s out by the Lake, so don’t go that way,” Aster said. 

The two thanked her, turning around and heading to the library. Aster returned to her own Common Room, saw Marina and Graham on the couch, and huddled in between them.

“What happened?” Graham asked.

“Harry, he said the same thing, that I, my House, is a mistake, that Slytherin’s are evil, my own brother thinks it,” Aster said, starting to cry.

Graham pulled her into his side, wrapping his arm around her. 

Marina patted Aster’s arm. 

“It’ll be okay Aster, eventually,” She said.

Aster just closed her eyes, letting the sound of Graham’s breath lull her to sleep. 

A while later, she awoke to a feeling on her arm.

“Hey Az, it’s time for dinner,” Graham whispered in her ear.

She stood, holding his arm and followed him to the Great Hall. She sat down, not really paying attention, ate with looking, until she heard her least favorite voice. 

“Did you hear famous Harry Potter petrified that Hufflepuff Justin too, and Nearly Headless Nick?” Malfoy shouted.

“Shut your mouth if you know what’s good for you,” Flint replied, silencing the younger boy. 

Aster went rigid, and Graham and Adrian helped her up and back to the Slytherin Common Room. 

She went to her dorm, laying on her bed, knowing she was one of the only ones in this school who believed her brother, but he didn’t believe in her.


	67. Christmas at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and Harry have a fight and celebrate Christmas apart.

December 1992

-

Aster was looking forward to a Christmas at the Burrow, finally surrounded by her full family, the Weasley’s and Harry. Apparently, Harry had other plans. He, Ron, and Hermione had all signed up to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays again. 

“I don’t get it Harry, this is all you’ve wanted, you were so disappointed last year when we couldn’t go, and now you want to stay?” Aster asked. 

They were in the Potions classroom, Snape had finally sanctioned Aster and Roger’s group to use it for their study sessions, seeing as it benefitted his students and he didn’t have to do anything. Aster had been happy to see Harry stop by, but now was feeling a bit confused.

“Well, I like the Burrow, and I know it’s your second home, but that’s what Hogwarts is for me, so I want to celebrate here.”

“Okay, I guess I can stay.”

“NO.”

“What?”

“I mean, you shouldn’t have to stay just because I am.”

“Harry, I want to celebrate Christmas with you.”

“Well… maybe I don’t want to celebrate with you!” Harry said and stormed out. 

Aster looked around and most of the students were thankfully pretending they hadn’t been listening. Roger finished helping a First Year and then made his way over to her.

“Family troubles for everyone’s favorite famous wizarding siblings?” He asked.

“He doesn’t want to come to the Burrow for Christmas, but he doesn’t want me to stay here either. Does my brother hate me Roger?”

“I doubt it, that kid idolizes you, I don’t know what's going on.”

“Do you think maybe it has to do with what we talked about?”

“Dumbledore? Maybe, I could see that, especially since he likes making Harry keep secrets. There's nothing you can do though. If you stay he’ll probably just get angry with you for ruining his plans. He’ll tell you eventually.”

Aster sighed and nodded in response. Roger went to help another student and someone approached Aster.

“I don’t even know what Potion we’re reviewing today, sorry,” She said.

“I just wanted to know if you’re okay,” 

Aster turned around and saw it was Neville. 

“Better now that you’re here,” She said with a small smile. 

“I, um, saw what happened with Harry. I know I’m not exactly an expert on siblings, but if you ever need to talk about it, I’m here to listen.”

“Yeah, I love him but sometimes I could strangle him,” Aster replied with a sigh. “Thank you though, I hope you know you are one of the first if not the first person I would go to if I needed to talk.”

“I could stay if you wanted, for the holidays, to keep an eye on him.” Neville offered.

“No Nev, but thank you I appreciate the offer. Go home, spend them with your Grandma, my brother will be fine.” Aster said, setting her hand on his arm to show her thanks. He turned red and she removed her arm, not trying to embarrass him.

“I, uh, have to go, but I’ll see you later for Secret Santa!” Neville said as he left the Potions Room. Aster had gotten George for Secret Santa this year and McGonagall had helped her yet again. She had gotten him his own owl, a barn owl named Apollo, weeks ago, before everything had happened. After finishing up the tutoring session and cleaning with Roger, she sent him and Adrian who came to meet up with them with all of the Slytherin’s gifts. She still wasn’t talking to the Gryffindor’s and the Slytherin’s were backing her. Adrian had offered to skip too, but she told him to go for Alicia. 

Adrian told her later how it went. Fred and George both got owls, George’s from Aster and Fred’s from Graham. George really loved Apollo, as Fred did his owl, Sinatra, but both appeared guilty when they saw who it was from. Lee and Roger had gotten each other, and had gotten each other very similar gifts. Roger got Lee a trick Cauldron, that would explode fifteen minutes into use, and Lee got Roger a new Cauldron, from a new line that had been released only weeks before. 

George had Aster and had gotten her a large box of sugar quills and a framed picture of the two of them on the roof from over the summer, and when it moved it showed them laughing. She put it in her trunk, knowing she would want it when they made up, but did not want it right now.

Adrian had Graham and gave him an envelope in the Slytherin Common Room. After Delphine made a couple jokes about all the envelopes from last year, Graham opened it, his eyes going wide and he shook his head no very quickly at Adrian.

“Guess I’ll get you something different, just want you to be happy Montague.”

The two of them wouldn’t tell anyone else what the paper had said, Montague had thrown it in the fire directly after opening it. After they had opened their gifts for each other and the ones that Adrian had brought back from Secret Santa, most of them went to bed, but Aster, Delphine, and Graham stayed up, sitting on the couch.

“Do you think, now that Pucey and Spinnet are together, should I ask Fred?” Delphine asked.

“Not like tomorrow or just because of Adrian and Alicia, but yeah, you should. You guys are essentially in the same situation, you are crazy about each other, and yet you two are the ones holding yourselves back. Maybe between the four of you it’ll fix Gryffindor-Slytherin relations.” Aster replied.

Delphine nodded, and yawned, heading into their dorm room.

“You really aren’t going to tell me what that paper said are you?” Aster asked Graham.

“Az, I just-” Graham started to say.

“Graham, it’s fine, I don’t need to know, that’s not what friends are for. I just wanted to let you know that if whatever Pucey wrote was out of line I’ll beat him up for you. Or at least hex him.” 

Graham grinned, leaning his head onto Aster’s shoulder.

“Thanks Az, you don’t need to though. He wasn’t out of line, he just offered me help with something I should do on my own.”

“Well, if you decide you need someone to help you, I’m here for you Gray.”

Graham laughed. 

“Gray?”

“You call me Az, I need a nickname for you and it's that or Teddy Graham.”

Graham laughed again, and Aster had to put her hand over his mouth to make sure he didn’t wake anyone up.

“Okay, Gray it is,” he said with a smile.

“Good, I’ll see you in the morning Gray.”

“Sleep well Az.”

\---

Breakfast the next morning and the train ride home seemed to fly by, as did all the days before Christmas. Charlie was in Romania, Bill was in Egypt, and Ron was at Hogwarts. The Burrow felt a bit empty with three, really four people missing, but Molly and Arthur did not let it affect the holiday spirit. Molly sent the boys gifts at Hogwarts with the twins new owls, and baked cookies with Ginny and Aster. Molly could tell something was off with Aster and the twins, and didn’t question it, just sent the twins to do chores away from the girl, or asked her to help when the twins were becoming too persistent.

Ginny and Aster held their annual Weird Sisters singalong, and Molly joined in, though changed the record to a Celestina Warbeck song. The twins spent most of their time scheming pranks to use on Percy. Aster even slept in Ginny's room for old times sake. By the time Christmas morning came around, Aster was in high spirits. She woke up before Ginny this year, and started opening her gifts. Molly had made her another jumper, light green with a gray silver Potter sewn onto the back, Aster pulled in on immediately. She opened her gift from Fred, a couple sugar quills and some Dungbombs, she was excited to use them. He and George also wrote her a formal apology for what they had said, apparently Harry had told them who it was, and it was not a Slytherin. She still didn’t forgive them, she was more angry they didn’t accept her House than anything else but it was a start. Ginny had gotten her a book on Wilda Griffiths, a Chaser for the Harpies. Percy had written her a letter, thanking her for always being there for him. There was another small box, some sugar quills and two notes, one from Harry apologizing for yelling at her, one from Ron begging her to help Harry get better at Wizard’s Chess. She smiled, and since Ginny was still sleeping, she let herself fall back asleep, new jumper on, her brother's note still clutched in her hand.


	68. Luna Lovegood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny introduces Aster to a friend.

January 1993

-

When Aster met Luna Lovegood, she was sure this girl was the smartest person she had ever met, and immediately wanted to grill Roger on everything he knew on this First Year. Ginny had mentioned her a few times over break, but when Aster met her on the train ride back to Hogwarts, she was amazed. 

She was still a little thrown by Harry’s insistence to stay at Hogwarts without her, and after an entire break surrounded by the twins and Percy she was ready to have some time away, so when Ginny asked if Aster wanted to meet one of her friends on the train ride back to school, Aster was all over it. She and the twins still hadn’t fully made up, but Aster also knew she had to forgive them eventually. 

Aster followed Ginny to a compartment that held a young blonde girl flipping through an upside down copy of the Quibbler, and Neville. Aster grinned, pulling Neville into a hug and then sticking her hand out to the girl.

“Aster Potter.”

“Oh, I know. I’m Luna Lovegood, but I’m guessing you already know that.”

Aster nodded. 

“Ginny talks about you all the time.” Aster said. 

“Good things I hope, so many people say mean things about me a lot.”

Aster’s eyes widened.

“Of course good things!”

“I assumed, people don't generally tell one when others speak negatively of them.”

“People seem to have no problem telling me negative things to my face,” Aster replied. 

“I can’t imagine what negative things people would have to say to you,” Luna replied, still flipping through her magazine.

“They find things somehow,” Aster said with a sigh.

“I think I quite like you,” The girl said, lowering her magazine. “You seem truthful.”

“Friends?” Aster asked with a grin and the girl nodded.

“How was your break Neville?” Aster asked her friend as Luna returned to her magazine. 

“Good, I celebrated the holidays with my grandmother and my uncle, I got to see my parents too!”

Aster had never heard Neville talk about his parents before, and did not want to push her friend on the topic.

“That sounds great!” Aster replied and Neville grinned. The four talked for about an hour before Aster headed off to find the other Slytherin’s. As she left, Neville quickly hopped up behind her.

“Um Aster, can you not tell anyone else I saw my parents, it’s not something I like talking about.”

“Of course Neville, I would never do that, and if you ever do want to talk about it, I’m here for you.”

Neville grinned at her, returning to the compartment as Aster walked further down the hallway. She saw her Gryffindor friends, Fred popping grass beans into his mouth, and hurried on before they could see her. She found the Slytherin’s near the other end of the train, and entered the compartment.

Graham, Miles, Adrian, and Flint were on one side with Delphine, Marina, and Daphne on the other. Aster squeezed in with the girls, breathing a sigh of relief to being back with her people. 

“Aster, how was your Christmas?” Marina asked and Aster realized all her friends were looking at her.

“Is that the real question or is the real question if I’ve made up with the Gryffindor’s?” Aster asked.

“The real question is whatever you want to answer,” Flint replied.

“They apologized, Fred and George, but they only apologized because Harry said it wasn’t a Slytherin. No one has apologized for insinuating I’m not actually a Slytherin and no one has apologized for assuming my House is inherently evil. So no I haven’t made up with them, I’m avoiding them as much as I can. I don’t even know if I want them to apologize to be honest, I’m not sure if I would believe them.

Flint nodded, and Marina and Delphine both threw an arm around Aster, forming a sort of group hug on their seats.

“Well Az, you’ve got us, whether you like it or not,” Graham said with a grin.

“Whatever you need Aster,” Miles added with a nod.

“I think I just need what was already happening. Maybe I shouldn’t blacklist them all though. I just can't deal with the twins or Ron right now, they keep trying to explain but it just sounds like excuses. I need to focus on my schoolwork, Potions group, Quidditch, that stuff.”

“Then that’s how it’s going to be,” Flint said. 

Aster settled into her seat a bit more comfortable now that they had talked. She fell right back into the jokes and routine of being with her friends, and was almost sad when they reached the castle that the train ride had ended.


	69. Singing Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and friends celebrate Valentines Day, but it doesn't turn out as expected.

February 13-14, 1993

-

As Valentine's Day quickly approached, the mood within Hogwarts was palpable. Couples became more attached, those who weren’t coupled up looked for their other half, and some went out of their way to avoid anything involved with the holiday. Aster didn’t have strong feelings about the holiday one way or another, but seemed to be surrounded by people who did. Adrian was freaking out, planning his first real date with Alicia. Delphine was trying to figure out if she should ask Fred out or wait for him to ask her out, and Fred was wondering the same thing. Miles was taking Daphne Greengrass on a date, something that had blindsided all of their mutual friends. Ginny was not so subtly pining after Harry. Lee had some sort of secret plans, as did Roger, and Oliver asked Aster to help him figure out what to say to Percy. 

Aster had no plans for the day herself. She had been dealing the last few days with Ginny running back and forth between her and the twins, them begging for her forgiveness and Fred asking for any insight on Delphine’s Valentine plans. Aster sent Ginny back telling Fred to ask Delphine out, though it appeared with their argument he wasn’t sure if this was real advice or a set up. George kept asking her to hangout, to let him explain, but she didn’t really want to hear it. Aster told Oliver he would have to meet her somewhere other than the Gryffindor Common Room to help plan for Percy, she didn’t want to risk an ambush.

Oliver agreed, just glad he himself was no longer on the blacklist, and asked to meet her in the Kitchens hallway during Lunch the day before Valentine’s Day. They met up, entering the Kitchens, the elves immediately swarming Aster, inquiring why it had been so long since her last visit. She grinned, and talked to them for a bit, before settling at a table with Oliver. The elves piled their table high with food and drink, slipping a few sugar quills into Aster’s pockets.

“So what’s the plan so far?” She asked.

“That’s a great question, I don’t have any.”

“Well, are you planning to just talk, or to go on a date, or what?”

“Well, I want to go on a date, but what if we talk and he doesn’t feel the same? What if he’s not gay? Or worse what if he is gay but he just isn’t into me?” 

“Oliver, calm down.”

He nodded and took a deep breath.

“Ask him to go to the Astrology Tower with you tonight, before curfew because you know he won’t break curfew. Talk to him there, no one else around. If he is into you too, you guys can go on a real date tomorrow. If not, you and I will go to Hogsmeade together tomorrow and drink way too much Butterbeer with Aberforth.”

Oliver grinned.

“It’s weird to think this time last year Percy was helping me figure out how to ask you out and now you’re helping me figure out how to ask him out,” Oliver said with a laugh. 

Aster laughed too, and said she wanted to know first thing tomorrow how it went. They both headed back to their Common Rooms, excited for what the morning would bring.

Aster ran into Graham as she entered the Common Room.

“Az, hey, I was just coming to look for you!”

“Ask and you shall receive, what’s up?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to hangout with me tomorrow, we could go to Hog’s Head and Aberforth would kick out any unwanted Gryffindor’s?”

“Oh, I actually was going to hangout with George tomorrow,” Aster replied, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, uh, yeah, have fun,” Graham said, turning to leave.

“Gray, I’m messing with you, I haven’t even been speaking to him, we don’t have any big Valentines plans!”

Graham smiled, “So you’re free?”

“Some single solidarity? Sure Gray!”

Graham went a bit rigid, and his smile faltered.

“Oh yeah, I guess. I didn’t really think of it that way.”

“Oh, the only thing is that if Wood’s plans don’t go well I told him he could hangout at Hog’s Head, so if he gets turned down he might join us.”

“Oh fun, you, me, and your ex-boyfriend,” Graham said with a smirk.

“At least it’s not a date, that would make Ollie being there really weird. I don’t think he’ll need to anyways, I’m pretty sure his plan is going to work.”

“A date, yeah,” Graham said. 

Adrian came into the Common Room, joining his friends where they had settled on the couch. 

“Did you do it Montague?” He asked.

“I tried, didn’t pan out, we’ll talk later,” Graham said.

“Don’t speak in code around me guys, you know I hate that,” Aster said.

“Graham was supposed to be asking someone on a date for tomorrow, and I was supposed to be asking Alicia.”

“Damn Gray, didn’t tell me I was the second choice, way to make a girl feel special,” Aster said with a smile. “And what do you mean supposed to be asking Alicia, you did ask her right?”

“No, she asked me first, and she wants to go to Puddifoots, didn’t take her for the type but she said she wants to make bets on how long every couple there will last, and then I was reminded of how amazing she is.” Adrian replied, a grin seemingly permanently etched on his face.

“You’re not second choice Az, trust me, you are the only person I want to hangout with tomorrow,” Graham said.

“Don’t let this mystery girl hear you, she might get jealous,” Aster replied, before heading to her room.

\---

Valentine’s breakfast was an event to remember. At Lockhart’s behest, a bunch of dwarfs were dressed as Cupid, delivering singing valentines to students. So far, Roger had gotten a rather embarrassing one, but he seemed to find it hilarious, shooting a look at the Gryffindor table. Aster tried to figure out what Gryffindor Roger might be involved with, but got distracted by Daphne receiving a rather sappy one from Miles. Aster received two, one from the twins begging her forgiveness again, and another from “A Secret Admirer” asking to meet at Hog’s Head. 

“Graham, we’re already going to Hog’s Head, you didn’t need to send me a dwarf to ask,” Aster said with a laugh.

Graham looked shocked.

“Az, it’s really not from me, I swear, singing dwarfs don’t exactly strike me as your thing.”

“They aren’t,” She said with a laugh, “But it’s rather amusing to watch everyone receive them.”

She looked up to see Oliver approaching, a rather large grin on his face.

“How did it go?” Aster asked and he just nodded, still grinning.

She jumped up to hug him and he spun her around.

“Careful Wood, don’t want to make your man nervous,” Aster said with a smirk.

“I think I inflated his ego a bit too much for that last night, I told him he’s the only person I’ve ever loved and I’ve gotten a bunch of singing valentines from Quidditch groupies and he’s just laughing at them.”

“I guess you didn’t send the mysterious Hog’s Head invitation then?” Graham asked.

“Nope, sorry?” Oliver said, a bit confused.

“I got a singing Valentine asking me to Hog’s Head today, I figured it was Graham, because we’re going there, but it’s not him.”

“Odd, well, have fun on your date you two, don’t hurt her Montague, all the lions will have to come after you, I have to go back to my own date.”

Aster rolled her eyes as Oliver walked away.

“Can I know who his date is now?” Graham asked.

“Percy.”

“Percy, like Percy Weasley?”

Aster nodded.

“Now the fact that you two didn’t work out makes so much more sense,” Graham said with a laugh.

Everyone started to leave the hall, and Aster wanted to check in with Harry before she left. He had been acting weird ever since break, and would only talk to her for a few minutes at a time. She and Graham were almost to the Gryffindor table, when Harry received his own singing Valentine.

“His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,   
His hair is as dark as a blackboard,   
I wish he was mine, he’s really divine,   
The hero who conquered the Dark Lord.”

Harry’s entire face turned red and he looked horrified, running out of the Great Hall. Aster looked over at Ginny, who looked just as horrified, though Aster guessed her response spawned from Harry’s. Aster felt bad for the girl, she knew if she stopped acting awkward around Harry the two would be at least good friends. She would have to talk to her. 

“Ah, young love, isn't it beautiful?” Fred said, throwing his arm around Aster’s shoulders.

“Weasley-” Graham started, and Fred took his arm off.

“Hey, I won’t touch your girl. I have my own waiting for me. I know I’m on some restricted access list or something,” Fred replied.

Graham looked to Aster, who nodded and he took a small step back.

“Cool, a secret boyfriend bodyguard language?” Fred asked with a smirk.

“Fred, I hope you have fun with Delphine today, honestly. I’ll see you around.” Aster replied, before walking away, Graham trailing close behind. 

Aster looked back, seeing George walking up to his brother, looking at her as Fred filled him in. She turned back around, gripping Graham’s arm as they headed to Hogsmeade. Once they got there, Aster went straight to Hog’s Head, Graham said he had to grab something, but he would meet her there.

“Miss Potter, a pleasure as always, alone today?” Aberforth asked as Aster entered.

“No, Graham is coming, he just had to grab something first.”

“He’s skipping out on you on Valentine’s Day?” Aberforth asked, seeming like a protective dad.

“No, it’s not like that, we’re not here on a date, just friends.”

“Not with the way that boy looks at you Aster, but whatever you say,” Aberforth said with a small grin, placing two Butterbeers on the table in front of her. She placed her head on the table, too many thoughts running through her mind.

How much longer could she stay angry at the twins? What did Aberforth mean? Did Graham like her? Did she want him to? 

She heard someone sit across from her.

“I’m glad we’re doing this, I just need a break from everything,” Aster said.

“I have a feeling I’m part of the everything you want a break from,” The person said, and Aster lifted her head to see George at the table.

“Okay, please hear me out?”

Aster paused, not nodding, but not leaving either.

“I’ll take that as a yes. I’m sorry, and I know that’s not enough. I’m sorry I let some stupid untrue stereotypes affect our friendship, and I’m sorry I’ve been a right git. I know for Fred, the stereotypes are just so embedded in us, a part of him believed it. For me, I wanted to believe it, not for you, but for the rest of them. I just, Aster, sometimes I wonder if you would even want to hangout with me if we hadn’t met in Ollivander’s, not because I think you would be evil, but because you're too good for me.”

He paused, but Aster stayed in her seat, unmoving. 

“It was different for me, because you’re different to me than to Fred. Fred sees you like a sister, but I… don’t see you that way. I wanted to think the other Slytherin’s were evil because every time I saw you laughing with Pucey, whispering with Montague, strategizing with Flint, hell even seeing you hangout with Bletchley, it made me jealous. Because I want to be more than your friend Aster, I like you.”

Aster stayed silent, glancing towards Aberforth, who jerked his head towards the door. Aster looked behind her and saw Graham standing right behind the table, rigid, holding a bouquet of sugar quills.

So much for Aster’s break.


	70. Ginny Isn't Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster encounters a crying Ginny in the hall.

March 1993

-

As February faded and March came, Aster had never felt more off tilt. Ever since Valentine’s Day, Graham had been avoiding her, and she still hadn’t made up with the twins. She had told both boys she just needed some time to herself, that it was all a bit too much at once, and then she spent Valentine’s Day alone in the Hog’s Head, sitting at the bar with Aberforth. 

When they all got back to Hogwarts she had tried to pull Graham aside, to talk to him, but he just gave her the bouquet and said he wasn't feeling well, slipping into his dorm. Aster sat with Adrian for a bit, he was so happy after his date with Alicia, and she wished she could feel happy for him. She went to her dorm instead of dinner, Marina and Delphine brought a sandwich back for her, and she filled them in on her day. Marina said she wasn’t shocked, anyone with eyes could have told Aster that Graham was in love with her, and it didn’t take a genius to see George was jealous of most guys in her orbit. Delphine tried to lighten the mood by talking about her date with Fred, which went wonderfully, but Aster had just plastered on a smile and nodded until the girls went to sleep.

As the month went on, it became glaring obvious Graham was avoiding her, and she was avoiding the twins. She started taking breakfast and lunch in the Kitchens, sitting with the Quidditch team at dinner, spending all of her free time doing Potions research with Roger or tutoring with Neville. The only Gryffindor’s she spent any real time with were Neville, Dean and Seamus. She tried to talk to Ginny a few times, but she seemed off, Aster just figured she had sided with her brothers. She had been a participant in the Slytherin Games as always, still on Flint's team, this year without Graham, but the win felt hollow.

The two people she usually talked to about these things Oliver and Percy, were too busy with each other, and she didn’t wait to interrupt their long awaited and well deserved happiness for stupid drama. Delphine had been spending most of her time in the Gryffindor Common Room with Fred, just as Adrian had with Alicia. Miles spent most of his free time with Daphne. Aster knew Zabini, Nott, and Flint were good friends, but this wasn’t exactly a topic they discussed. 

The second week of March came, and the morning went as had come to be typical. Aster got dressed, saw Graham in the Common Room, went to talk to him, he went back into his dorm. She went to the Kitchens, Dean, Neville, and Seamus waiting for her to have breakfast with them. The Kitchen Elves had become quite fond of Dean and Neville, but Seamus had accidently caused a small fire once, so they were a bit wary about him. After breakfast, she went to class, pretending to listen to Adrian and Cedric’s jokes in class, until heading back to the Kitchens for lunch with Cedric. Then she finished the rest of her classes and was on her way to the Potions Classroom to meet Neville when she heard crying.

She looked down the hall, to find Ginny sobbing on the floor. She walked down, sliding onto the floor next to the girl and wrapping her arms around her.

“Aster, I’ve been so stupid,” She said.

“It’s okay Ginny, whatever it is, it’s okay.”

“What if it isn’t okay?” 

“Ginny, I promise you, it’s okay.”

The young girl burst back into sobs and Aster saw Neville peek down the hallway. She mouthed the word “FRED” and Neville nodded, turning around to go get him.

“How can you say that, after everything? My brothers, they’ve been so rude, and then George’s stunt, and I haven’t even been talking to you, and you say I can do nothing wrong?”

“You’re my sister Gin, I know you can do stupid things, and you can probably even do things wrong, but I’m here to tell you it’s going to be okay, because it is.”

Ginny wiped away some of her tears, hugging Aster closer.

Suddenly they heard thundering footsteps and looked up to see Ron, Percy, Fred, and George approaching, 

“Neville, I said Fred!” Aster said with a sigh.

“Don’t blame him, we were all together and once we heard what it was about we all had to come,” Percy said as the boys all settled onto the ground with the girls.

“What happened Gin?” Ron asked angrily.

“Do we have to beat someone up for you?” George asked with a smile.

Aster looked at Fred and motioned with her head towards the door. 

“Boys, I think this might be a bit overwhelming for our dear sister, so Aster and I are going to take her into the Potions room, and we’ll get you when and if you are required,” Fred said, picking Ginny up and carrying her into the classroom, Aster close behind. Neville looked up as they entered and grabbed his stuff going into the hall.

He closed the door behind him and set Ginny down.

“So what exactly happened?” He asked.

“I think I did something, something bad,” Ginny replied.

Fred looked to Aster but she shrugged.

“Do you want to talk about it or are you not ready yet?” Fred asked.

“I- I’m not ready, I’m not even sure I’m right,” Ginny replied.

Fred nodded, hugging his sister one more time. 

“I just want to go back to the Common Room, to my dorm, I just don’t want to deal with them right now,” She said, jerking her head out the door, referencing her brothers. Aster went to the door and asked Neville to come back in.

“Neville, can you take Ginny back to the Gryffindor Common Room, make sure her brothers don’t bother her on the way?” Aster asked.

Neville nodded, wrapping an arm protectively over the young girl’s shoulders before walking her out. 

“I could have walked her, I have to go back anyways,” Fred said.

“No, we need to talk, we should have talked ages ago.”

Fred arched an eyebrow and nodded towards the door, inquiring if George should be there too.

“I don't think I’m ready for that yet, but I need to talk to someone, and Adrian is in his bubble of bliss and Graham’s not talking to me and I need to talk to someone, not just someone though, you Fred.”

He nodded, sitting down on one of the stools. 

“You’re my brother Fred, and not talking to you has been painful. But, I want to make sure you understand. I wasn’t angry you guys thought a Slytherin rigged the Bludger, well I was, but that wasn’t the whole problem. If it had been a game against Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, you guys automatically would have discounted the teams, but not my own team, even after I promise you guys they know Harry’s off limits? And it just reminds me that you guys never truly accepted that I’m a Slytherin, that you guys not only consider my House a mistake, but told my own brother as much. I know you guys have some deep rooted issues with Slytherin’s, I can’t change that, but to convince my own brother, free of biases, that my House is a mistake and all my friends are evil? Fred I can’t take another sly comment about what makes me different from Slytherin Scum, or a joke about Adrian and I ‘going full snake’. It’s like a constant reminder you guys don’t get it, and it makes me feel like a fucking joke. I am a Slytherin, it’s my House, I’m proud of it. I’m ambitious and cunning and I’m Slytherin Scum. You can make all the Slytherin jokes you want, but when you make jokes invalidating my spot in my own House, it’s not funny.”

Aster paused to catch her breath.

“I don’t want to talk to George yet, because I haven’t figured out what Valentine’s Day means for me yet, but I need to know we’re okay Fred. Because my life has been bloody miserable recently, and I really need my brother back. I know Ron will probably always think I’m a mistake, and that’s fine. Even if Harry thinks it, he’s young, one day it’ll all make sense. But Fred, you’re my best friend, my brother, one of the first people to ever care about me. I need to know that you understand.”

Fred waited, making sure she was done before responding.

“I’m a bloody idiot Aster, I’m sorry.”

She started sobbing, and he hugged her.

“Gee, my second sister today to have a breakdown, is Ron going to start sobbing now?” Fred said with a laugh.

“Aster, I understand. I’m sorry I’ve been a git. I know you are where you belong, your ambition got you to be the first girl on the Slytherin team in decades, you paved the way for my girlfriend. Your cunning is what helps you get away with every bloody prank you pull. Merlin knows you’re much smarter than the rest of us. George, Ron, Harry, the rest of them be damned Aster. I’m your brother and I understand.”

Aster, still crying, hugged Fred tighter, feeling understood for the first time since Charlie had written something similar in a letter the year before. Once Aster stopped crying, Fred pulled away.

“We’re good now, right?”

Aster nodded, face red and puffy from crying, but a giant smile plastered onto it.

“Good, because I am extremely glad we made up, but Delphine is waiting in the Gryffindor Common Room and she’s not a very patient person.”

Aster laughed, “You git, go hangout with your girlfriend!”

Fred grinned, the two heading out to their own Common Rooms. When Aster got to the Slytherin Common Room, it appeared everyone was out, until she saw Graham on the couch. He saw her and started to get up to leave, before noticing she had been crying.

“Please don’t leave,” She said, barely above a whisper.

“Az,” he said, pulling her into a hug as she broke down again.

“It’s all going to be okay,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Aster said in between sobs. 

“Don’t apologize Az, I am most definitely the git in this situation. I thought you would choose George for sure and want nothing to do with me so I figured maybe it would hurt less if I removed myself from the scenario and Pucey told me right away I was being a git, but I just didn’t know what to do.”

As Aster stopped crying, the two settled onto the couch, Graham’s arms still wrapped protectively around Aster. 

“I don’t have the answers Graham, I don’t know what I want to do about that whole scenario right now. But, I do know I’ve been bloody miserable for a month without you, so I need to know we’re okay.”

“Merlin Az, of course we’re okay. We’ll be okay no matter what. You could tell me you’re still secretly pining after Wood or you’re actually secretly in love with the Giant Squid and we would be okay. I want to have you in my life no matter what.”

Aster smiled, dropping her head on Graham’s shoulder. He rubbed her back, and she fell asleep, finally relaxed for the first time in a long time.


	71. A Day of Fred and George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster decides to forgive her friends.

April 1, 1993

-

Lee and Roger had secrets and Aster was going to uncover them. She had never figured out what their secret Valentines plans had been, and now that things were heading back to normal, she was determined to find out. With the twins birthday, she decided she had two goals, make up with George and figure out what was up with Lee and Roger.

The twins birthday celebration was planned by Cedric and Dean, as everyone else seemed to be extra busy. Aster hadn’t been hanging out in Gryffindor Common Room due to her commitments, and found it hard to ever track her brother down. She had been spending most of her free time with Neville, Graham, Adrian, Dean, and Seamus, they made quite an interesting group. Aster had still not figured out how she wanted to deal with the events of Valentines Day, but Graham didn’t mind, as long as they were no longer avoiding each other.

Cedric and Dean had kept their plans for the day completely under wraps, only informing everyone they would all be needed in the Gryffindor Common Room after dinner. Aster decided that meant she could dedicate her day to uncovering Lee and Roger’s secrets. She headed to breakfast with Graham and Adrian, who she had been speculating with. They arrived, sitting across from Delphine, Marina, and Miles. 

“I am starting to feel dreadfully single surrounded by all of you happy,” Marina said, not even looking up from her Herbology book open in front of her.

“Daphne and I aren’t technically dating,” Miles said.

“Hey, my girlfriend isn't over here!” Adrian said with a laugh.

“Actually, speaking of my boyfriend, I should actually go wish him a happy birthday,” Delphine said, getting up and heading to the Gryffindor table. Daphne, who had just arrived, slid into the empty spot, next to Miles. 

“Marina, I keep telling you, Az is having a secret love affair with the Giant Squid. I’m still single however,” Graham said with a grin and everyone laughed.

“The Squid and I are very happy together, though Graham is hoping I leave the Squid for him one day,” Aster shot back with a smirk.

“It’s true, I dream daily of Az dramatically dumping the largest being in the Black Lake for me.”

Aster laughed and Graham grinned, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

“C’mon Az, dump the cephalopod for me, what do you say?” 

“Gray, I can’t dump the Squid so soon, I’ll have to do it at the end of the year, it is only right to give him the summer to mourn our relationship.”

Graham sighed dramatically, keeping his arm around Aster.

“I guess I’ll have to wait until next year then. Maybe if you are still uninterested, the squid will give me a chance,” He said and everyone attempted to hold in their laughter. 

They finished up their breakfast, and Graham and Adrian went to grab Lee as Aster went to find Roger. Aster brought Roger up to the Potions room to research, and the boys brought Lee elsewhere, to try to figure out his secret. Aster and Roger were working on alterations to the Wit-Sharpening Potion when she began to inquire into his Valentines Day.

“So, now that I’m sure you’ve heard about five different versions of my Valentines, what did you get up to on Valentines?”

Roger grinned.

“I had a date, and it went quite well, hand me the ginger roots, they need to be cut. ”

“Can I ask who it was with?” Aster said, handing over the roots to Roger, who cut them and handed them back to Aster. She placed them in the cauldron, turning the Potion a shade of lime green. 

“You can ask, but what fun would answering be?” Roger replied with a smirk, adding the armadillo bile until the Potion became blue. 

“A lot of fun for me at least, can you grind the scarab beetles in the pestle?”

Roger ground the beetles, sprinkling them in the cauldron until the Potion turned red. Aster added more armadillo bile until the Potion became yellow. 

“If we make this perfectly, I will tell you,” Roger said, a small smile forming.

Aster chopped up more ginger root, adding it to the cauldron until it was green, then stirred clockwise until it was yellow again, and Roger filled two vials with the Potion.

“Bottoms up,” Aster said, downing one of the vials as Roger did the same. 

“Lee.” Roger said after a few moments.

Aster grinned, “It all makes sense now, I’ve been trying to figure out your secret and his, but of course, they’re the same secret.”

“We both felt this way for a while, but I think we were both scared to say something. We have all been so close for so long, we wanted to find out for ourselves first, to make sure we really felt this way. We’ve been going on more dates since Valentines, and we wanted to have some time to enjoy it ourselves before telling everyone else. Bloody, you’ve seen how everyone takes the mickey out of Adrian and Alicia, Fred and Delphine, we wanted to have our own time before that started,” Roger said, his smile growing larger the more he talked about Lee.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

“They’re dating each other!” Adrian said, out of breath.

Graham and Lee jogged up behind him. 

“I kind of wanted to tell her myself!” Lee said, glaring at Adrian.

“Sorry Jordan, I beat you both to it,” Roger said with a smirk.

Lee looked over at his boyfriend with a grin. 

“I wanted to tell straight away, but I forgot Ravenclaw’s are logical beings and Roger here was worried my Gryffindor tendencies would leave me bored with him, however I find his genius rather enthralling,” Lee said with a giant smile.

“Are we only here to hear you two wax poetic about each other?” Aster asked with a smirk.

“Was he waxing poetic about me before my entrance because I would quite like to hear that,” Lee said. 

“I would repeat it to you, but I fear it may truly inflate your ego past recovery,” Roger said to Lee before kissing his forehead.

“Alright lovebirds, it’s lunch time,” Adrian said, and the five friends headed towards the Great Hall.

\---

When dinner ended, Aster, Adrian, Delphine, Marina, and Graham made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room with their friends, Miles however had plans with Daphne. As they walked up, Graham and Adrian checked in with Aster. 

“So you’re cool with the twins now, right?” Adrian asked.

“With Fred, but I’m going to talk to George today, I can’t just show up at his birthday celebration and ignore him.”

“If he tries anything or makes you uncomfortable, let us know,” Graham said and Aster laughed.

They reached the Common Room door, and the portrait swung open, she had given up trying to keep the Slytherin’s away. They entered the Common Room to fireworks whizzing around in the shape of bludgers, scarlet red banners in the shape of the twins and golden balloons floating everywhere.

“We outdid ourselves,” Dean said as he and Cedric approached the group.

“You guys really did, this is amazing,” Marina said, still taking it all in.

“We spent all day doing it, the twins aren’t allowed in the Common Room until everyone else gets here,” Cedric said.

The friends helped finish setting up, hanging a banner wishing “The Two Best Gryffindor Beaters” a very happy birthday. Lee and Roger set up a record player, combing through to find their favorites. Cedric and Dean ran to the Kitchen to grab the cake, and soon everything was done. Everyone got ready, and Angelina and the rest of the Quidditch team walked in with the twins.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” 

They laughed, large grins on their face. Fred found Delphine right away, pulling her in for a kiss. George saw Aster standing off to the side, and hesitantly approached her, a large grin on his face. 

“Who are you here for?” He asked with a smirk.

“Oh, just Fred,” Aster replied with a straight face.

George’s smile fell.

“Oh, yeah, of course,”

“You git, I’m here for my two best friends,” Aster said as she pulled him in for a hug.

As they pulled away, the grin was restored and George looked happier than he had in a long time.

“I thought we, I thought you didn’t want to be friends anymore.” He said.

“Git, you make staying angry hard, it isn’t fun to see you sad all of the time.”

“Good, I don't want you to be angry with me.”

“About Valentines-” Aster started.

“No, c’mon, we don’t have to talk about that right now. Let’s just celebrate together, as friends, and we can talk about that another time. Okay?”

Aster nodded and Lee and Roger started the music.

“Okay, go enjoy your party, make sure you say thanks to Cedric and Dean, they went all out,” Aster replied.

“Yes ma’am,” George said, mockingly saluting her with a grin as he headed back over.

“All good?” Graham asked as he walked up to Aster.

“Yeah, I think it is,” Aster replied with a smile.

“Want to dance?” 

Aster nodded and the two joined a group of their friends on the dance floor, making absolute fools of themselves. The friends danced, ate, played games, and opened gifts well past curfew. Eventually, only the twins, Angelina, Alicia, Dean, Aster, Adrian, Delphine, and Graham remained in the Common Room.

Fred and Delphine were sharing one of the high-backed chairs by the fire, Alicia and Adrian in the other one. Aster was on the couch, with George on one side and Graham on the other. Angelina and Dean were sprawled on the floor in front of the fire.

“Thanks again guys,” Fred said.

“Anytime, well any April 1st,” Dean said with a grin.

“I can’t believe Diggory left so early,” Angelina said.

“I heard he's been seeing some third year from Ravenclaw, makes sense why he’d leave with Roger,” Adrian replied. 

“I thought he was seeing a fifth year Hufflepuff,” Graham said.

“I heard it was a fourth year Gryffindor,” George added.

“No one ever knows with him, it’ll be different by next week,” Aster said with a giggle.

“He’s so indecisive,” Delphine said.

“He’s just trying to find the right person, one who thinks he is their right person too,” Angelina said with a sigh.

“Damn, someone is getting philosophical over Diggory’s love life,” Alicia said.

“Not like that Spinnet, it’s just, you guys have all been lucky to find someone, well most of you. But, whenever I think I’ve found someone, I’m not the person they wanted to find.”

“Angelina, we’re still kids, we have all the time in the world,” Aster said.

“Easy for you to say, you have people pining over you,” Angelina shot back before heading into her dorm.

“Seems like the party is officially over,” Dean said with a sigh.

“We should head back anyways, don’t want to get caught,” Graham said.

The friends said their goodbyes, heading back to their Common Rooms and their own dorms. When the girls arrived in their dorm room, Aster hadn’t let what Angelina said leave her mind yet.

“Does it make me a horrible person?” She asked.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Marina asked.

“We were all sitting around and Angelina was talking about how it’s a bit annoying to be single and surrounded by the rest of us. Aster tried to make her feel better, reminded her we’re just kids after all, and she told Aster it must be easy to think that way with all the people pining after her.” Delphine replied.

“That’s out of order. Just because some of the boys like you doesn’t mean you have to return their feelings. Everyone thought I had a thing for Charlie because we were close, but we aren’t like that,” Marina stated.

“What, you don’t have a thing for Charlie?” Delphine asked.

“Merlin no, I’m into girls, did you really not know?” Marina asked with a laugh.

“Wait, you had a thing for Liz, didn’t you!” Aster said.

“Yes, she was my first crush, though sadly, it never would have worked, even without the age difference, as she had a thing for Charlie.” 

“So, who does Charlie have a thing for then?” Delphine asked. 

“No one, he isn’t like that, he loves everyone, but he doesn’t love anyone like that.”

“Interesting,” Delphine said.

“No matter Aster, no one else’s feelings for you should impact your decisions, let your own feelings make the decisions for you,” Marina said.

“And until then, I’m sure you and the Giant Squid will make each other very happy,” Delphine added with a giggle and Aster threw a pillow at her. The girls talked a while more, before drifting off to sleep.


	72. Aster Suspects Her Brother Has A Hero Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest victims fall to the Heir of Slytherin.

May 8, 1993

-

On May 8, Aster started to realize how serious everything was. On May 8th, Hermione Granger was petrified. Most of the school was gathered at the Quidditch Pitch, ready to watch the Gryffindor v Hufflepuff game, when McGonagall announced the game was cancelled, and beckoned Harry and Ron to her side. Adrian and Aster ran after them, discovering Hermione and a Ravenclaw girl, Penelope Clearwater, had both been the newest victims. 

“It makes me uneasy, it reminds me of our first year, and no one ever caught Rakepick,” Aster said to Adrian.

“We all need to put the buddy system back into place,” Adrian replied.

“Will that do anything? Justin and Nick were attacked together, so were Hermione and Penelope.” 

Adrian shrugged. “We need to have some semblance of control.”

Ginny was becoming increasingly withdrawn, and Aster didn’t know how to help the girl. Aster and her friends took Luna Lovegood under their wing, they enjoyed her presence and figured it offered her safety in numbers sort of protection. Curfew was moved to directly after dinner, Quidditch practices and games were canceled, no one was even allowed to use the bathroom alone.

Hagrid was somehow blamed for the opening of the Chamber, and revealed as the student who had opened it many years before. Aster did not believe this, she didn’t think Hagrid could hurt anyone intentionally, least of all students, especially Hermione. Soon after, Dumbledore was removed as Headmaster, though Aster seemed to be the only one unaffected by this. 

\---

May 29, 1993

Aster tried to talk to Ginny a few times, but the young girl always made an excuse, running off. Aster asked the boys, and they all said she treated them the same way. Aster even wrote to Charlie, who said he hadn’t heard from Ginny in months. Aster felt horrible, this girl was a sister to her and something was wrong, she couldn’t force it out of the girl. The day Lee came to get Aster from the Slytherin Common Room, she knew it would have something to do with the girl. He wouldn’t say much, just that something happened, he couldn't say what, but that she needed to come right away.

They arrived back at the Common Room to the twins, Ron, and Harry sitting around a table. Lee nodded at their friends and headed up to the dorm. Aster sat, and no one seemed to want to fill her in.

“Where’s Ginny and Percy?” She finally asked.

“Percy went to Owl mom and dad and now he’s in his room, blames himself I reckon,” Ron said. 

“Blames himself for what?” Aster asked.

“It has Gin, in the chamber, it said her skeleton will live there forever,” Fred said, tears rushing down his face.

“The Heir of Slytherin,” George added on.

“That’s,” Aster started, but found she couldn’t finish her thought, her mind was racing. 

“You’re Purebloods!” Aster finally said.

“Yeah notorious blood traitor Purebloods,” Ron replied. 

The five sat there for hours, in silence, friends walking by, offering their sympathies. Neville, Dean, and Seamus joined them at the table, not trying to get them to talk, just showing they were there for them. Around nightfall, Adrian and Graham came to take Aster back, and the twins head off to bed. Upon arrival in the Slytherin Common Room however, Aster went to the couch, knowing sleep was not a reality tonight. Adrian and Graham joined her, and soon Delphine, Marina, Flint, Higgs, Rosier, Miles, Zabini, Nott, and Bole joined them. Aster was surrounded by her people, but perhaps had never felt more alone.

Her friends fell asleep one by one, some on the floor, or the couch, in their chairs, at their tables. Adrian and Graham however, remained vigilant and awake at her sides, waiting for any shred of information. Aster had given the Neville the password, not caring about secrecy, just wanted to be in the know. Around midnight, the door swung open and Aster braced herself

Harry always managed to find a way. Aster was sure one day would come when tales of her brother's adventures would no longer terrify her, but that day was not today. The door had swung open to Neville, grinning with news of Harry’s defeat of Voldemort, yet again, and Ginny’s safe return. Aster grasped him in a hug so tight she was sure the boy was bruised, but he did not complain. 

The students all gathered in the Great Hall upon receiving the news, it was time for the feast. Dumbledore had been reinstated, and everyone seemed delighted. All the petrified students, ghosts, and other beings had been restored and were thanking Harry for his aid. Everyone was in their pajamas, most having been awoken for the celebration. Everyone gorged themselves, and around three am, Hagrid came. Aster had learned that Hagrid had been blamed, incorrectly, for opening the Chamber both times, and now he was returning from what was sure to be the briefest Azkaban stint ever. Harry and Ron each received two hundred points, securing them the House Cup yet again. 

McGonagall announced all exams would be cancelled, along with all DADA classes for the rest of the term. Lockhart had seemingly been injured in the scuffle, and would no longer be teaching, though Aster was certain students could do better with no DADA professor than they had been doing with Lockhart. The best part, as Aster saw it, was that her little sister was herself again. Ginny was as bright and happy as ever, even making fun of her brothers for having been so worried about her. 

Aster was sure nothing could ever be wrong again, until Molly and Arthur saw her. They had come when they received Percy’s letter.

“Oh, Aster dear, have you figured out your summer plans with McGonagall yet, we’re terribly sad you won’t be with us,” Molly said, pulling her into a hug.

“Where are you going?” Aster asked, confused.

“Those useless boys! We’re traveling to visit Bill. We would love for you to come dear but we can’t quite afford an extra person on the journey. The boys were meant to tell you weeks ago.”

“Oh, yes I forgot, sorry, I hope you all have fun!” Aster replied, managing to cover her pain at being left out.

“Write often dear!” Molly said as she and Arthur went in search of their own children.

Aster settled back into her seat at the Slytherin table, watching her friends and family at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by friends at her own table, feeling completely and utterly abandoned.


	73. Where To Go When Nobody Wants You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster tries to figure out her summer plans.

June 1993

-

Aster decided the best part of having Harry at school was how often things were interesting, the worst part was the fact he always seemed to directly involve himself in these occurrences. Everyone in the last few weeks of classes had been congratulating Harry, most just glad he was the reason exams were cancelled. Aster had made up with Ginny, she told the girl she wasn't angry at her, she had just been worried.

Aster however, felt like she was moving at a slow pace.

She had discussed her summer options with McGonagall, even broaching the topic of returning with Harry or using money from the vault to go on vacation with the Weasley’s. Neither of these were real options of course, but they both sounded better to Aster than spending the summer at Hogwarts. She loved her godmother and many of the other Professors, but spending all summer here alone with them did not sound ideal. 

Aster felt a bit hopeless. The Weasley’s couldn’t take her, nor could any of her Slytherin friends. Dean had too many siblings. Neville volunteered, but was open about the fact his grandmother was not a fan of Slytherin’s. Roger had said he would take her in, if he were not spending the summer doing Potions research in the states. Most of her Gryffindor friends were going to Quidditch camp, and couldn’t exactly sneak her into the dorms there. She had just about given up when Cedric walked up one of the last days of term during breakfast.

“Potter, heard you need a place to reside this summer,” He sat, sliding onto the bench between Aster and Adrian.

“Don’t remind me, I’ll be spending all my free time with Snape and Filch,” Aster replied with a groan.

“Aster, I told you that you have an open invitation at my house anytime," Cedric replied, nicking a piece of toast off her plate.

“Great I’ll have to come for a week before I’m driven insane.”

“Just come for the summer.”

“Yeah, novel idea Diggory, I’m sure your parents would love to have the Slytherin Potter in residence for the summer.”

“They actually would. I’ve already asked, and they’ve already agreed. They wrote to McGonagall too, it’s up to you though.”

Aster looked at her friend in disbelief. 

“You better not be joking.”

“As if I’d mess with you, who knows what Potion you’d slip into my drink.”

Aster jumped up and hugged Cedric, smiling. 

“Watch out Diggory, she hasn’t ended things with the Giant Squid yet, he might get jealous,” Adrian quipped.

“Maybe I’ll get jealous for him,” Graham said with a smirk.

“Anyways, you don’t have to answer now,” Cedric said, pulling away.

“Yes, for sure, thank you so much!” Aster blurted out.

Cedric nodded with a grin and headed back to the Hufflepuff table. 

“Thank Merlin I don’t have to stay here all summer,” Aster said, returning to her post on the bench.

“The Giant Squid will have his time to heal,” Delphine said.

After breakfast, Aster and the Slytherin’s went to the Black Lake and Aster acted out a very dramatic break up with the Giant Squid, confusing and scaring much underclassmen who walked by. The next few days flew by, promises of a summer of fun floating just out of reach. The day they all boarded the train to leave, Aster was still waiting for the offer to get revoked. That morning, as they were heading down to the train, Neville pulled Aster aside.

“My gran said you could come for a weekend, if you want to of course, you don’t have to, I know you’ll probably have more fun at Cedric's-” He rambled on.

“I would love to come visit you Neville. Write to me and let me know when it would be good, and I’ll be there.” 

The boy smiled at her and they rejoined their friends boarding the train.

“Astoria will be starting in August, at least she’ll stop bothering me about Hogwarts,” Delphine said as they settled into their compartment.

Aster had joined a compartment with Marina, Delphine, Luna, Adrian, Miles, and Graham. Marina, Luna, and Aster were on one side, the boys on the other, and Delphine on the floor. The twins were going to swing by, they were making their way through everyone else’s compartments.

“She probably just looks up to you, that’s why she asks,” Luna said absentmindedly, the newest Quibbler open in front of her.

“You think so? Maybe it’s not so bad, I guess I do have the answers to her questions,” Delphine mused.

The compartment door swung open and Fred entered, joining his girlfriend on the ground of the compartment. 

“Don’t use too much PDA, some people are grieving,” Graham said, nodding his head towards Aster.

Fred looked a bit confused, so Delphine filled him in.

“Aster and The Giant Squid broke up, no one saw it coming, she’s a bit heartbroken.”

“Damn Aster, I was hoping to be Best Man!” Fred said.

“Fight me for it Weasley, I have that position looked down,” Adrian said. 

The boys argued a bit longer, Delphine, Fred, and Adrian all leaving to go to the Gryffindor compartment. Aster stayed with her other friends, wanting to soak in the last moments. Marina and Luna went off in search of the snack trolley, they hadn’t encountered it yet and hypothesized it may be stuck at the Gryffindor compartment. Miles went off to find the rest of the Quidditch team, planning for summer drills. Aster and Graham were left alone in the compartment.

“Did you plan this, to help me recover from my devastating breakup?” Aster asked with a grin as he got up to sit next to her. 

“No, though I’ll take credit for it if you want me to,” He replied with a smirk.

Aster settled her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Gray, I wish I had answers. I love you, I just need time to figure out how and what that means.”

“Hey, even if you discover you only love me as a friend, I’m lucky to have you,” Graham, replied, kissing Aster’s forehead. She started to fall asleep until she heard the compartment door open again. 

“I can, uh, leave,” The voice said.

“No, she’s not asleep, one second,” Graham said and nudged Aster to open her eyes. 

George was there and she got up and gave him a hug.

“Have fun gallivanting around in Egypt, okay George?” She said.

“It won’t be as fun without you there, but I’ll try,” He replied.

The three discussed their plans for the summer as friends flowed in and out of the compartment, until they reached King’s Cross. Aster saw her Uncle and Aunt as she entered the station, feeling anger towards them knowing her brother was no safer in their care than he had been in the Chamber. Cedric ushered her towards his parents and they headed off.


	74. Change of Residence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster spends her first magical summer away from the Weasley's.

July 1993

-

Aster’s summer at the Diggory’s was truly an experience. Cedric was an only child, and he was very obviously adored by his parents. Cedric’s father, Amos, worked for the Department for the Regulation And Care of Magical Creatures. He was close friends with Hagrid, and shared the half giant’s kindness to and obsession with magical creatures of all kinds. Cedric and Aster spent a large amount of time that summer playing with Magical Creatures that most would not deem friendly.

July 1st, 1993  
Charlie,

You would love it here, Cedric’s dad brought home a griffin last week to stay in their barn while it heals. He has befriended it through the healing process and now it will even let Cedric and I feed it without trying to eat our hands. I hope the dragons have been keeping you company as no one is able to visit this summer. I’ve talked to McGonagall about it, but she doesn’t want me spending that much of my money while I’m still in school so I guess I’ll see you in three years at this rate. I hope Harry’s doing okay at the Dursleys, I can’t steal the Ford Anglia to save him anymore. I keep wondering what this year will bring, what could be worse than last year to tie my brother up in it’s nonsense. Hope your three days with the rest of the family will be nice, give the twins hell from me.

-Aster

Cedric’s mother had proposed a lake trip one weekend. Aster had been a bit embarrassed to admit she had never learned how to swim, but Cedric’s mother took no care. She taught Aster how to swim, it took about a week, and then the family went boating for the weekend. Aster even learned to dive, having a diving competition with Cedric. Cedric won of course, but it was fun.

July 6, 1993  
Adrian,

Cedric’s mom taught me how to swim, guess I should get back together with the Giant Squid now, our relationship issues are completely solved. I don’t think there are any plans for my birthday this year, I don’t want to impose upon the Diggory’s any more than I already am, but if you could stop by with Neville and Graham that would be nice. You three are probably the people I miss the most, never tell the twins they’d never let it go. I hope your summer has been better than last year, Alicia told me you guys have been seeing each other about once a week so I imagine it’s going a lot better than before. Hope to see you soon!

-Aster

On Aster’s birthday, the Diggory’s had planned a mini celebration. Adrian, Graham, Neville, Dean, Delphine, Marina, and Luna came, a lot to fit into the Diggory’s home, but Aster was glad for anything. They caught up and played gobstones, Neville beating everyone else mercilessly. They ate dinner, had a wonderful cake, opened gifts, and all too soon it was over. Aster and her friends wished each other good summers, promising to write to each other soon.

July 10, 1993  
Graham,

I’m so glad everyone came for my birthday, I didn’t realize how much I missed everyone. I’m glad you were understanding about my resurging relationship with the Giant Squid, he just means too much to me. In all seriousness though, this time apart is just making me miss everyone more, it isn’t making my mind any clearer. I’m glad you’re not stuck between your own house and Adrian’s this summer, Flint’s training camp almost sounds fun. Wish I could be there without being exiled by the Pureblood parents, hope you guys are all having fun. Anyways, hopefully I’ll be able to see you again before September, it seems so far away. I miss you, my favorite pillow. 

-Aster

Aster even ended up going to Neville’s. She had been unsure if his offer was valid, or if he had even checked with his grandmother. She received a letter shortly after her birthday inviting her for a week. The Diggory’s and McGonagall okay-ed it and Aster worked hard to be the perfect house guest. She helped cook, clean, and take care of the hundreds of plants in the Longbottom residence. By the end of her visit, Neville’s grandmother was her biggest fan, and asked if she would come again next summer.

July 20, 1993  
Neville,

Is it weird I almost miss waking up at 5am to walk with your gran? I miss you too of course, plants and life itself seem to make more sense in your words, your voice. I tried reading a Herbology book the other night and it made no sense, so I opened the notebook you made me. I couldn’t believe I hadn't understood the first time, it made so much sense, and I could almost hear your voice explaining it as I read. I'm still working on making you a Potions version, I keep altering the recipes and adding notes for you in the margins. It may be a permanent work in progress. I miss you, your gran, and her snickerdoodles. Hope to see you soon for your birthday.

-Aster

Overall, Aster had a great summer at the Diggory’s. It wasn’t the Burrow, and the Diggory’s weren’t family, but they were kind and caring and she would be forever grateful they had taken her in.


	75. The Leaky Cauldron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster gets summoned by the Minister of Magic.

August 7-31 1993

-

“Aster, there’s someone here for you,” Cedric said from downstairs. 

Aster had been having a pretty great summer at the Diggory’s. However, last night her owl had come with a letter from the Minister for Magic, requesting her presence later today in Diagon Alley. She didn’t even have to ask, she knew it had to do with Harry. The Minister said he would send an Auror to escort her to the Leaky Cauldron, and she was to pack everything because she would not be returning to the Diggory’s. Cedric and his parents had many questions, but no one seemed to have answers. He came back upstairs, helping Aster lug her trunk and Eve’s cage down. The Auror waved his wand and the belongings disappeared. 

“Kingsley Shacklebolt,” He said, sticking his hand out to Aster.

“Aster,” She replied, realizing it was probably stupid to say that, given he was here to escort her he already knew her name. She said her goodbyes to the Diggory’s and the house she had called home all summer, grabbing Kingsley’s arm as they apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. As expected, Harry was sitting at a table with some man, and they appeared to have been waiting for Aster. 

“Ah, you must be Aster Potter, I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic,” The man said, standing to greet Aster.

“What did he do this time?” Aster asked, tilting her head in her brother's direction.

“Oh, nothing-” Fudge started to say.

“I inflated Aunt Marge while she was insulting mom and dad, and she floated away. I ran away before I could get in trouble,” Harry replied.

Aster grinned, clapping her brother on the shoulder and sitting on the bench next to him.

“I imagine she bloody deserved it, I wouldn’t have been able to help myself on all those visits of hers if I had known I could do magic either,” Aster replied, “But what exactly does that have to do with me?”

“Well, we decided it would be safest to keep Harry here for now, he can’t return to your family of course. We would have brought him to you, but the Diggory’s home is not as secure as the Burrow you usually reside in. We figured it would be an easier time for the rest of the month if he had company, you are in room ten, Harry is in room eleven.”

“So, we just have to stay in Diagon Alley for a month? Alone?” Aster asked.

“Well, we will have Aurors keeping an eye out on you, but we didn’t think you would want them obviously tailing you,” Fudge replied.

“I think we have it covered, we’re a bit tired, if we could head up?” Aster said.

“Oh, of course, it was a long night for both of you I am sure,” Fudge replied, “I must return to the Ministry in any case.”

He walked over to Kingsley, to relay instructions, and Aster and her brother both went to room eleven.

“What’s going on?” Aster asked.

“I don’t know why are they protecting me, I performed underage magic?” Harry replied.

“That’s not good. It means there must be something worse happening, and bad things seem to draw you into them Harry,” Aster replied with a sigh.

“At least we get to finish the summer together!” Harry said with a grin.

\---

After a week in Diagon Alley, the siblings were getting bored. They had tried every ice cream flavour available, looked through all the supplies at Quality Quidditch Supplies, including the new Firebolt broom, and they had even resorted to buying their books early and getting a start on the semester. Harry kept saying Hermione would be so proud. She was in France with her parents until August 31st. The Weasley’s also weren’t coming back until the 31st, and they were going to meet the siblings in Diagon Alley. The next two weeks passed by, feeling even slower than the weeks they had spent apart. They were happy to have each other, but a bit bored of their surroundings. Finally, August 31st rolled around.

\---

On August 31st, Aster woke up with a horrible feeling in her stomach. She was suddenly sure whatever they had been hiding from here, had found them. She pulled out her wand and jumped out of bed.

“Wand down, I mean no harm,” She heard from the other side of the room and she turned to see Ginny. Aster let out a laugh and put her wand down, crossing the room and pulling the younger girl in for a hug. 

“When did you guys get in?”

“This morning. We got here just after Harry had left, and the Aurors told us you were still sleeping. Mum and Dad said I could come up as long as I didn’t wake you. They’re making the twins wait downstairs, figured they would bombard you, though they may have left by now to buy school supplies.”

“Good call,” Aster said as she pulled on some jeans and one of the jumpers Molly had made her. “Let’s go see everyone!”

Aster and Ginny headed downstairs, where Arthur Weasley sat at the bar.

“Aster! It’s quite wonderful to see you, how have you been?”

Aster hugged the man before responding.

“It was a good summer, not as good as they are at the Burrow of course! And you know getting pulled away for Harry’s nonsense doesn’t seem to phase me anymore.”

“Ah yes, young Harry seems to be quite brave. I actually have to discuss something with you dear, Ginny give us a minute?”

Ginny nodded, retreating to a table a bit further away.

“Aster, a very dangerous and powerful wizard has escaped from Azkaban, and I fear even being at the Diggory's you likely didn’t understand the gravity of the news you heard.”

Aster had heard Cedric’s parents talk about an escaped prisoner, but they had never discussed it with her or Cedric.

“This man's name is Sirius Black. He was involved in your parents death.”

Aster did not know how to reply to this news.

“He told Voldemort where your parents were hiding, and then killed a friend of theirs that went after him. He may try to come after you or Harry, this is why the Aurors have been watching you. They didn’t want you to know this, but I needed one of you to know. I wouldn’t tell Harry if I were you, I’m only going to tell him to stay away.”

Aster nodded, still absorbing the information as the door burst open to Molly, Percy, and the twins. Molly automatically swept Aster into a hug, and Percy held his hand out for a handshake.

“Head Boy now, too cool to associate with snakes?” Aster asked jokingly as she pulled him in for a hug anyways.

He smiled, returning the hug before going on about his new duties as Head Boy.

“Percy is the second Head Boy in the family now, the twins made clear they have no desire to follow in his footsteps. Aster, are you Slytherin Prefect?” Molly asked. 

“No, my roommate Marina is one, and Adrian is as well. Cedric and Roger are both prefects however, they both are Captain this year as well.”

“Oh god, Diggory just had to become more perfect?” Fred asked with a grin as he hugged Aster.

“Lee will never shut up about Roger now, he is constantly telling everyone how perfect his boyfriend is,” George added as he hugged Aster.

Percy headed upstairs, and Molly took Ginny to sort through her new supplies. Aster and the twins settled at a table to catch up. 

“How was Egypt?”

“Amazing, but Mum wouldn’t let us shut Percy into a pyramid so a bit lacking in fun.” Fred replied. 

“Actually, I um. Got you something,” George said, fumbling something out of his pocket. 

It was a mini pyramid that disintegrated and rebuilt itself on a loop.

“George, that’s amazing!”

“Bet it is,” Fred grumbled.

“Ignore him, there was only one left and he wanted to get it for Delphine but I beat him to it,” George said.

“Anyways, cheesy gifts aside, I have a plan,” Fred said.

He outlined the plan for Aster to come in possession of Percy’s pin, Fred would charm it, and George would return it. They all agreed, and went off. Aster walked out Percy's room, knocking on the door. He opened it, and realizing who it was, let her in.

“So how was the trip Perce?” She asked, settling into a chair.

“It was actually pretty fun, though some of the tours had factually inaccurate information. It was also a bit hard to not see Oliver, I had become rather accustomed to having him around. We wrote to each other, but with him busy coaching and me busy in Egypt it was rather difficult I will admit.”

“Did you tell him that?”

“No, why would I?”

“Well, he is probably feeling the exact same way Perce, and just doesn’t know if he can express it to you. Either way, writing to someone you love that you’ve missed them is a kind thing, even if you’ll see them tomorrow.”

Percy nodded, standing and crossing the room to grab a quill and parchment from the desk. Aster took the opportunity to nab the Head Boy pin from the table in front of her, slipping it into her pocket.

“I’ll leave you to it Perce, send him my love.”

Percy nodded, already attuned to his writing, and Aster passed the pin to Fred in the hall as she walked out. It was nice to know that with a murderer on the loose, her romantic thoughts still unclear, and she and her brother yet again in danger, somethings never change. George and Fred would always want to prank Percy.


	76. Godfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster finally meets her godfather.

September 1st, 1993

-

Aster, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley clan had been packed into Ministry cars and sent to Kings Cross the morning of September 1st. Aster was groggy, she had been woken up early, hadn’t had time for coffee or tea, had only managed a piece of toast before being herded into a Ministry car with Ginny and the twins. Percy had been upset at breakfast, beside himself at the alteration to his beloved pin. When they reached Kings Cross, they all went through the barrier, Molly wished everyone a good term, loading them down with sandwiches before they boarded the train. Harry, Ron and Hermione immediately went off, Ginny going in the opposite direction. Aster and the twins settled in the first empty compartment and Aster leaned against the window and went right back to sleep.

She awoke to a sudden jolt, arms grabbing her to steady her. She looked around, and realized most of their friends were packed into the compartment. Lee was sitting across from her with Roger and the twins. Delphine and Marina were on her side, with Graham squished in next to her. Adrian, Alicia, and Angelina were sitting on the floor. 

“Anyone know what’s going on?” Angelina asked, rubbing the back of her head where it had hit the window.

“No, Aster you okay?” Graham asked.

She nodded, and he loosened his grip on her, not quite letting go. Suddenly, all the lights went out, and Aster leaned into Graham.

“Everyone good?” Adrian asked.

“Sir, yes sir, Mr. Prefect!” Fred replied.

“You okay?” Graham whispered in Aster’s ear.

She squeezed his hand in response.

“ASTER”

Graham’s hands tightened again.

“That was Neville,” Aster said.

They heard sounds in the hall, and Adrian opened the compartment door. 

“NEVILLE?” He yelled.

“Adrian?” Neville asked. The boy had his wand lit in front of him, and looked terrified.

“What’s happened?” Aster asked.

“It’s Harry, Aster you have to come,” Neville said. 

Aster got up, grabbing Neville’s hand and letting the boy lead her to her brother's compartment. Her brother was lying on the ground, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and a man Aster had never met before standing over him. The man handed her brother some chocolate before leaving. 

“Harry, what happened?” Aster asked.

“Dementor, Harry passed out,” Ron said.

“Ginny was shaking, but it definitely affected Harry the worst,” Hermione said, clutching Ginny to her side.

“I didn’t poison that you know,” A voice said.

Aster turned to see the man behind her, a small smile on his face. Harry ate the chocolate, and clambered back into his seat.

“We’ll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes, are you okay Harry?” He asked.

“Fine,” Harry mumbled. 

Aster took a vial out of her pocket and handed it to Harry. 

“Here take some wide-eye Potion, Roger and I altered it to take away any negative side effects, you won’t feel groggy or ill,” Aster said.

Harry downed the vial and everyone in the compartment saw the worried look on the man's face.

“Aster is a whiz at potions, even better than Snape I’d reckon, she perfected the wide-eye Potion her first year, you really don’t need to worry,” Neville said.

The man nodded with a slight grin.

Aster settled in on the floor of the compartment with Neville, but they were silent for the rest of the ride. Once they arrived, and disembarked, Aster’s friends were waiting for her with her belongings. Graham pulled her into a hug, followed by the twins and Adrian punched her shoulder. 

“We were bloody worried Potter,” Adrian said with a smirk.

“A dementor attacked Harry, he passed out,” She said.

The friends boarded a carriage and Aster filled them in on the ride to the castle. They separated to head to their own tables for the feast. First of course, was the Sorting, though they pasi minimal attention as they continued to discuss the train.

“Astoria Greengrass. SLYTHERIN.”

They all clapped for Astoria, and Daphne appeared proud of her sister.

“So this random guy saved Harry?” Miles asked.

“He’s up there at the table, must be our new DADA professor,” Aster replied.

“Romilda Vane. GRYFFINDOR.”

“Sounds like we’ll finally have a professor in that class that can teach us,” Adrian said with a smile.

“About bloody time,” Marina added. 

Dumbledore stood up to make announcements, including the appointment of Professor Lupin to the DADA position and appointment of Hagrid to the Care of Magical Creatures position. Aster had always liked Professor Kettleburn’s class, but she was sure it would be a lot more interesting with Hagrid. At the end of the feast, McGonagall came over to see Aster, requesting her presence in her office.

“New password is Gunhilda Potter, be back by nine, I want to talk tryouts,” Flint said.

Aster nodded, and followed her godmother to her office. McGonagall went to her chair behind the desk and Aster settled into one of the chairs in front of the desk as the door opened. Professor Lupin walked in and sat in the other one.

“Aster-” McGonagall began.

“If this is about the Potion I promise it’s fine, I really did master it my first year, though I can’t share why, I wouldn’t put my brother in danger-” Aster started to explain.

“Aster, I will pretend I heard none of that since I cannot officially sanction handing out Potions created by students, I am also aware of your skill. This is not about that however.” McGonagall replied.

Aster nodded, relieved.

“Remember how I told you that one day, when circumstances changed you would be able to meet your godfather? Well, Aster Potter, meet Remus Lupin.”

Aster looked over at the man next to her, taking him in for the first time. He was young, though she supposed her parents would be quite young if they were still around. His robes were quite shabby, they had been re-sown in many spots. His hair was similar to the color of her own, but with gray hairs speckled throughout. He had a grin on his face, it met his eyes, but he seemed tired, though the exhaustion seemed a natural state to him. He held out his hand to her.

“Pleased to meet you Aster, I mean we’ve met before, but you wouldn’t remember.”

Aster grinned, shaking his hand. “So, which one are you?”

“Excuse me?” He asked.

“Well, the Marauders, My dad was Prongs, so are you Moony, Padfoot or Wormtail?”

He seemed to wince at the sound of the last two names.

“Moony, at your service, how did you learn those names?”

Aster shot a glance over at McGonagall before replying. 

“I’ve heard them, around, definitely haven’t interacted with any enchanted paper however.”

“Remus, perhaps you can return Aster to her House, I will see you both tomorrow.”

Aster hugged her godmother and headed out the door with her godfather.

“So, you have a certain enchanted parchment problem?” He asked with a grin.

“No, I have a certain enchanted map,” She replied.

He turned to go up the stairs, towards the Gryffindor Common Room. 

“Oh, I’m uh, in Slytherin,” She said.

“Of course, my apologies,” He said, “I don’t actually know where the Slytherin Common Room is I supposed.”

Aster led him into the dungeons, asking as many questions as she could about her father and their friends. As they reached the Common Room door, Aster turned to her godfather. 

“Thank you,” She said, pulling him in for a hug.

“No, Aster thank you, it’s great to see you and Harry.”

“I’m actually looking forward to DADA for once,” Aster said.

Lupin laughed and made sure Aster made it into her Common Room. In her Common Room she joined in on the tryouts meeting, Flint’s unofficial second in command.


	77. Boggart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster's DADA class tackles Boggarts.

September 1993

-

Two weeks into the new school year and all felt right. Flint had let Aster know he would be recommending her to take his place as captain when he graduated. She had become a junior captain of sorts, running new players and old through drills and moving people around to see where they best fit. Her Potions group had been going amazing as well, she and Roger had made a name for themselves. DADA classes were actually educational for once, and she had lunch about once a week with Lupin, to ask about her parents and tell him about her and her friends. He said she and her friends reminded him of him and her parents, reckless smart kids, usually getting away with their crazy stunts.

George and Graham hadn’t mentioned anything having to do with Valentines, so Aster hadn’t said anything either. Everyone had been hanging out normally, and Luna was integrating well into their larger group. Ginny had become quite close with the girl, and one could always be found not far from the other. Neville and Aster had started meeting twice a week for tutoring sessions, Aster had OWLs this year and was determined to do well.

Aster was excited on her way to DADA. Slytherin had the class with Gryffindor, so the only people missing were Cedric and Roger, the rest of her friends were all together. They all loved the class this year, and were doubly excited when they learned that their professor was Aster’s godfather, they felt better constantly bothering him about different defensive spells. Today Lupin had not given Aster any indication of what they would be learning, just telling her it was the practical portion of something they would have learned in third year. She explained Quirrell was completely unhelpful as a professor and the hint was useless.

As they reached the DADA classroom, Lupin escorted them to the staffroom, which was empty save a few armchairs and a wardrobe. Lupin ushered the students toward the wardrobe. “Anyone want to guess what we’re doing here? No takers, okay this here is a boggart. Does anyone know what a boggart is?” 

“It shapeshifts into your greatest fear,” Lee said.

“Correct Mr. Jordan, five points to Gryffindor. Does anyone know what spell one is to use to repel one?”

“Riddikulus,” Adrian replied.

“Right you are Mr. Pucey, five points to Slytherin. Everyone think of what you fear most, what is likely to appear, and think of how to make that funny and entertaining. Any takers to go first?” 

Miles stepped up.

Lupin nodded and opened the wardrobe. A vampire popped out and made its way towards Miles. 

“Riddikulus!” 

The vampire turned into a buck toothed bunny, hopping around. It landed in front of Graham and a Giant Squid appeared, slithering towards him.

“Riddikulus!” 

The squid turned into a plate of calamari. It stopped in between Fred and George and became Lord Voldemort.

“Riddikulus!” The twins shouted at the same time.

The terrifying man was reduced to a tiny baby, sucking on a teething toy. The brothers high-fived each other as the boggart crawled over to Lee, becoming a shark.

“Riddikulus!” 

The shark became a shark shaped floatation device, and deflated until it landed in front of Alicia. It became a zombie, but with a smile on her face Alicia said, “Riddikulus!” The zombie’s head turned into a pumpkin and she shot Adrian a wink as their friends laughed. The pumpkin-headed zombie stumbled over to Aster. It started to become what she knew she feared the most, but Angelina caught her eye, stepping in front of her, and the boggart adjusted. It was Oliver kicking her off of the team. 

“Riddikulus!” 

Oliver suddenly began to spout about how in love with Percy he was, and everyone laughed and Lupin sent the boggart back into the wardrobe. 

“I would let you guys finish it off, but I have to use it with my third years too. Ten points to Slytherin for Miles having the guts to go first. Everyone can head out, no homework this week, Aster can you stay?”

Her friends headed out, to wait for her in the hallway. Aster waited until the last student left, closing the door behind them, to approach her godfather. 

“You have some pretty good friends,” He said, referencing Angelina’s willingness to face her own fears rather than let Aster’s become public.

“Yeah, she didn’t even know what it was,” Aster replied.

“Do you mind telling me, you don’t have to.”

“It’s my parents. I’m worried they would be disappointed in me, for being Slytherin. They were Gryffindor, all their friends were Gryffindor. They fought in the First Wizarding War, against mostly Slytherins. I can’t help but feel they would be disappointed, whether they would admit it or not. So it would have turned into them, telling me I’m a disappointment, Slytherin Scum, a traitor to the Potter name, something like that.”

“They would not be disappointed in you Aster. Your parents were great people, and I promise you they would have the ability to overlook whatever biases or prejudices they might have held and they would be as proud of you as Professor McGonagall and I am. Not to mention they would be proud of how you have taken care of Harry and the friendships you have cultivated. Lily would be beside herself with pride to see your Potions work.”

Aster grinned, pulling him in for a hug.

“Thank you. Everyone says stuff like that, but hearing it from you, someone who actually knows, it makes it feel more real.”

Lupin nodded and they said goodbye, Aster going to meet her friends in the hall. The twins, Adrian, Alicia, Angelina, Graham, Delphine, Marina, and Miles were waiting for her. 

“Can’t believe the Giant Squid is your biggest fear,” Miles said to Graham.

“He’s my biggest romantic rival,”” Graham replied with a smirk.

“Wait, I thought I was your greatest romantic rival,” George shot back with a grin.

“I can’t help that my ex-boyfriend is ferocious,” Aster added and everyone laughed. They were heading down to the Great Hall, and Aster pulled Angelina aside.

“Thanks, it means a lot.”

“Aster, I know you, and I may not know your greatest fear, but I can bet it’s a whole lot worse than Wood telling you that you suck at Quidditch. Besides, I never got to apologize for all the stupid stuff I said in April, figured this was a pretty decent apology.” 

“It definitely was worse, Wood telling me I’m horrible at Quidditch is laughable. There’s no apology necessary for April though Johnson, I know you weren’t angry at me.”

The girls hugged before entering the Great Hall and going their separate ways to their tables.


	78. Harry Can't Come to Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and friends return to the village, but not everyone can go.

October 31, 1993

-

The first Hogsmeade trip of the year was upon them, on none other than Halloween. Aster and the twins were excited, think of all the pranking possibilities, with fresh supplies. The mood was dampened however, when Aster learned Harry would not be able to join, as no one would sign his permission form. As the Dursleys had given Aster up, her godmother had been able to sign her form, granting her access. However, Harry’s form had not been signed, the Dursleys weren’t feeling too kind after he inflated Aunt Marge, and he had no other guardian to sign for him. Aster promised to bring him things back. 

Before the Hogsmeade trip, McGonagall asked Aster how much she knew about the escaped convict, Sirius Black. Aster told her only what Arthur had informed her, he was dangerous, and had played a part in her parents murder. McGonagall informed Aster that if anyone unknown approached her in Hogsmeade or she felt uncomfortable at all, she was to go directly to Aberforth and he would contact McGonagall. Aster agreed, knowing she was lucky her godmother was even allowing her to continue to go on the trips. 

She headed off with her friends, and when they reached the village, they made HoneyDukes their first stop. Aster needed to restock her sugar quill supply, and she was going to buy some chocolate frogs for Harry. They were handing out free fudge samples and Lee and Roger were trying to see who could sneak more before getting caught. Roger won of course, though the prize being a kiss one could argue between the boyfriends there was no loser. 

"Az, they have a sale on sugar quill bundles, I can carry them for you if you want to really stock up," Graham said.

Aster grinned, pulling three bundles off the shelf and bringing them to the counter.

"I might even share Gray," She shot back with a grin.

Graham threw Aster’s haul into his bag and the group headed to Zonko’s. 

At Zonko’s the group split up more. The Prank War was still in full swing, and letting anyone see what you got at Zonko’s could tip them off to a future prank.

“Aster, come here,” George said, waving her over to the counter he was at. 

He was pointing at Zonko’s newest collection, Nose-biting teacups.

“Reckon that would be a good one to pull at the faculty table I reckon,” Aster said with a grin and George nodded. 

Aster grabbed some Dungbombs and Hiccoughing Sweets to add to her haul, and after she paid, George slid them in his bag to hide them. The group headed to Spintwitches Sporting Needs next, Delphine and Fred wanted to check out the newest Beater bats. Neville and Aster went to Dogweed and Deathcap and J. Pippin’s Potions while the rest of the group headed off to the Three Broomsticks. 

“Aster, they sell actual Deathcap here!” Neville exclaimed.

Aster pulled the boy towards her, away from the display.

“Isn’t deathcap toxic?” She said.

“Well, yeah, I mean, I wasn’t going to touch it,” Neville replied glumly. 

Once they headed to J. Pippin’s, Neville was the one tearing Aster away.

‘Neville, I wasn’t going to drink the shrinking solution, I just wanted to smell it, supposedly it smells like daisies, but I’ve never been able to make mine smell like daisies.”

“Well, maybe you could ask instead of holding it open to your face next time!”

After about an hour split between the Herbology and Potions stores, Neville and Aster headed to meet up with the rest of their friends. There was a small dog nearby that trotted over to them. Aster and Neville pet the dog, and it whined.

“It doesn’t seem like it’s been fed in a while,” Aster said, a bit concerned.

Neville took a granola bar out of his pocket and broke it into pieces, feeding it to the dog.

“ASTER!”

The two turned to see Aberforth approaching.

“Hey Aberforth, how’s your Halloween so far?” Neville asked.

“It’s just fine Neville, thank you for asking. Has that dog been following you?”

“Following us? Aberforth what are you talking about?”

“Never mind, come on into the Inn, I saw the others passing and invited them in, they can be mighty unruly without you Aster.”

“Even worse with me I reckon,” The girl replied with a smirk and the three headed into the Hog’s Head.

The rest of their friends were at a booth, and Aster realized Aberforth must really be concerned about letting them out of his sight, because he kept giving them free Butterbeer. Eventually the time to leave came, and the friends headed back to the castle, wishing Aberforth a happy Halloween. It was about time for the feast, and as Aster and George were heading down to the Great Hall to test their newest possessions, Lupin stopped Aster, George continuing on to finish the mission solo.

“Aster, I heard you saw a dog in Hogsmeade?” Lupin asked, concerned.

“Why is Aberforth so worried about that dog?” Aster asked.

“Aster, just tell me this, what kind of dog was it?”

“I don’t know, Neville might, it was a hairy black dog, I don’t know what kind, why?”

Lupin looked worried. 

“Let me walk you to dinner, you shouldn’t be alone at a time like this.”

Aster didn’t reply, but the two walked to the Great Hall. From his spot at the Gryffindor table George shot her a thumbs up.

“Remus, don’t drink tea with dinner,” Aster said.

“I won’t ask,” He replied with a grin as they headed off to their tables.


	79. School-Wide Slumber Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black is in the castle.

October 31, 1993

-

The Halloween feast was amazing as always, and Adrian reminisced yet again about his brief stint as a pumpkin, until Graham threatened to permanently turn his head into a pumpkin if he brought it up again. The teacup prank had gone successfully, and it got every Professor except Lupin and Sprout. Aster and her friends headed back to their Common Room, settling in on the couches, only for the Common Room door to swing back open. Professor Snape was standing in the doorway, looking angry as always. 

“Everyone to the Great Hall, now!” Professor Snape said, before turning on his heel and walking away.

“Didn’t we already have the feast?” Delphine asked with a yawn.

“Someone had too much treacle tart,” Marina said with a sigh, slipping an arm under her friend's shoulders and walking with her to the Great Hall, Aster and the boys trailing behind.

When they arrived, all of the students were there waiting, but the tables were gone. In their place were hundreds of purple sleeping bags. They made their way over to their Gryffindor friends. Marina transferred the still sleepy Delphine to Fred, who slid her into a sleeping bag before rejoining the group. 

“What’s going on?” Adrian asked.

“Sirius Black, he was in the castle, he tried to break into the Gryffindor Common Room. They’re going to search the castle. Prefects have to stand guard at the hall entrance.” Alicia replied.

Adrian and Marina nodded, heading off to join Roger, Cedric and the other Prefects. 

“Everyone in their sleeping bags, lights out in ten minutes!” Percy screamed from the front of the hall.

The friends all scrambled into sleeping bags near each other, maneuvering them so their heads were facing each other in a circle. 

“He was here, in the castle, he was looking for Harry wasn’t he?” Aster asked.

“I mean not necessarily,” George started.

“Yes, probably,” Fred said.

“We won’t let it happen, to you or Harry,” Graham said, reaching and squeezing her hand.

The friends fell silent, each feeling asleep eventually, Aster and Graham’s hand still intertwined.

\---

The next few days were full of theories and speculation as to Sirius Black. The buddy system was fully in place, and it reminded Aster of her first year, never going anywhere alone, constantly on the lookout for a fugitive. One day, McGonagall pulled Aster and Harry into her office.

“It is better for the two of you to know what you are facing-” She started.

“We know. Well I know, he’s after me, or us.” Harry said.

“Okay, so you two will understand why I can’t have you out after dinner, no nighttime Quidditch practice, straight to the dorms after dinner.”

“We have our first match Saturday!” Harry exclaimed.

“Okay, Madam Hooch will have to be present at any nighttime practices, and will have to escort you to and from the castle.” 

Harry nodded, asked if that was all, and headed off to tell his friends. Aster got up to go, but McGonagall asked her to stay a bit.

“Aster, I know you are worried for your brother, and I agree he seems to run towards trouble instead of away. I need you to do something for me however.”

Aster nodded, waiting.

“I need you to realize everyone in this castle is protecting your brother, and I need you to protect yourself, put yourself first.”

Aster paused. 

“I can’t promise I will protect myself when my family and friends are in danger Profesor, it’s not who I am.”

McGonagall sighed and nodded.

“I guess I shouldn’t expect any different from Lily and James’ child,” She said.

“I wish I could, but I can’t. I’m sorry.”

McGonagall nodded, and Aster got up to leave.

“Aster,” She started to say.

“Yes?” 

“Never mind dear.”

Aster left, heading down to the dungeons.

“Don’t be another student I outlive,” McGonagall whispered, still in her office, visions of the past echoing in her mind .


	80. Dementors Strike Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster watched the Gryffindor v Hufflepuff game.

November 6, 1993

-

Aster had been looking forward to November 6th, it was meant to be the Gryffindor v Slytherin game. However, Malfoy was milking his arm injury and Higgs had quit the reserve team, too offended at having yet again been overlooked for Malfoy, leaving them with no working Seeker. The match became Gryffindor v Hufflepuff, Cedric’s first match as Captain. While the Gryffindor’s were running through plays, Aster entered the other side of the changing rooms, knocking on the Hufflepuff door. Cedric peered out at her, coming out and closing the door behind him. 

“Hey, I know you’ve been really worried about all the pressure with the Captain slot and everything so I just wanted to wish you luck,” Aster said.

Cedric grinned. “Thanks Aster, means a lot considering I’m playing your brother, your honorary brothers, and half of our friends.”

“Exactly, someone needs to be rooting for you, don’t you think?”

“Wait here one second,” Cedric said, slipping back into the changing room, before emerging with a sweater. It was his Quidditch practice jumper. 

“If you’re supporting the badgers, you have to wear our colors,” He said with a smirk.

Aster laughed, pulling it on over her shirt. 

“How convenient I forgot to bring a jumper?” She said and the two laughed.

Aster pulled Cedric into a quick hug. 

“Your mom and dad would want me to wish you luck for them too, so I’m giving you three times the luck. Play great out there!” 

Cedric thanked her again, before slipping back into the changing room. Aster headed to the stands, finding her Slytherin friends in the Gryffindor section with Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Roger, and Lee. It was raining horribly, but Roger seemed to have charmed their seats, as if there was a giant umbrella around them.

“Aster, you mean a lot to me, so maybe I can pretend you aren’t wearing enemy colors,” Dean said in a mock accusatory tone. 

“Someone has to support Diggory, you’re his best friend, but you’re also a Gryffindor, so I, as Slytherin Scum, took the fall. It was supposed to be my own team vs Gryffindor, so it’s only right I root for Hufflepuff.”

“I cannot, for risk of hexing by my own girlfriend,” Adrian said with a grimace. 

“I’m bloody glad we’re not playing in these conditions anyway,” Graham added. 

The game started, but it was hard to watch, the horrid weather making it hard to track the players. About fifteen minutes in, Gryffindor up 50-0, Oliver called for a timeout. Aster couldn’t tell what they were doing, but gameplay resumed quickly, and Cedric and Harry both zoomed up, presumably towards the Snitch. Within seconds, something plummeted back down. Neville and Graham both grabbed onto Aster, confirming what she already knew to be true, the object plummeting towards the ground was her brother. She jumped up, out of their arms, rushing down to the field. She heard a whistle as she was halfway down the stairs, but it barely registered.

She reached her brother at the same time Oliver and Cedric reached him, the two of them attempting to comfort her. Madame Hooch was hovering over Harry with Dumbledore, and Aster was certain she had never felt such strong hatred towards someone as she felt towards their Headmaster at that moment, she found him around too often when Harry was in danger. Dumbledore levitated her brother into the castle, and the Gryffindor team and Aster followed close behind. 

Once they got to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey put him in a bed and the others circled around waiting for him to wake up.

“He didn't even break his glasses,” George said from his spot next to Aster. He had his arm thrown around her shoulders attempting to comfort her. Suddenly, her brother woke up.

“Harry! How are you feeling?” Fred asked.

“What happened, the game?” Harry said. 

“Cedric caught the Snitch. He didn’t realize you had fallen until after, he wanted to call for a rematch, Wood wouldn’t hear it though, it was a fair win, they didn’t knock you off the broom.” George said.

“Where is Wood?” Harry asked.

“Drowning himself in sorrow in the showers I reckon,” Fred replied.

Madame Pomfrey came over, waving the team out, leaving Ron, Hermione, and Aster.

“Did someone get my broom, I’ll have to double practice now,” Harry said with a groan.

“Um, about that,” Ron started.

“What?” Harry asked.

“It blew away when you fell, into the Whomping Willow,” Hermione replied, looking at the ground.

“Professor Flitwick brought the pieces,” Ron said, tossing a bag of splintered wood onto the bed.

Harry looked at the pieces, swept them back into the bag, and put it on his table. He pulled the blanket over his head and the three exchanged glances, leaving him there to grieve on his own.


	81. The Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster pulls a prank.

November 30 1993 - December 1 1993

-

As November came to an end and December approached, the Prank War was on full tilt. Aster was back in the lead, though everyone was constantly pranking, the rankings changing hourly. 

Current Prank War Rankings:  
Aster: 265  
Fred: 250  
George: 240  
Lee: 200  
Roger: 195  
Angelina: 190  
Dean: 185  
Adrian: 180  
Seamus: 175  
Cedric: 150  
Katie : 145  
Harry: 130  
Oliver: 120  
Alicia: 115  
Ron: 110  
Charlie: Disqualified

Aster has been cooking up a great prank, specifically for December. She was going to enchant each doorway to hold a sprig of mistletoe that was unable to be moved for the entire month of December. She didn’t really care if people participated in the mistletoe part, but it was sure to make things interesting, and it would bother Snape. Aster herself had no grudge with the Professor, but he was yet another person who treated Harry as less than, and Aster did not stand for that. 

On November 30, Aster put her plan into action. She had borrowed Harry’s invisibility cloak and used the map to make sure she wouldn’t get caught. She went around to every single doorway in the castle, starting right after curfew and ending sometime around six am as she crawled into bed for two hours of sleep. It was all worth it once she woke up. 

\---

Aster woke up December 1st, utterly exhausted. She got up, pulled on her uniform, brushed her teeth and headed into the Common Room. It was chaos. Daphne and Miles were standing under his dorm room door, unmoving, even for Adrian and Graham who just wanted to enter the Common Room. Astoria was standing under the mistletoe outside Draco’s door, waiting for him to exit. Flint carefully avoided all mistletoe, he had amassed quite the group of admirers during his time as Captain. Marina and Delphine were on the couch, taking it all in.

“This your doing?” Marina asked.

“I have no idea what you could possibly be referring to,” Aster replied with a grin, and the three laughed as Draco excited his room, just barely maneuvering out of the way to avoid Astoria. 

“Can you do this to Gryffindor too, I’m hanging out with Fred after classes today,” Delphine added, the girls leaving to head to breakfast. 

“Delphine, I think you will find that is not a problem,” Aster said.

As they headed to the Great Hall, Graham and Adrian ran up to them.

“Miles and Daphne don’t need an excuse so why did they have to block the doorway for half an hour?” Graham mumbled.

When they made it to the Great Hall and saw people kissing in the entrance there too, Marina groaned.

“Aster, next time can you leave at least one doorway free?” Marina asked.

“This was you? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, though I should go find Alicia,” Adrian said with a grin, breaking off to locate the Gryffindor’s.

“Anyone you’re hoping to get stuck under the mistletoe with?” Graham asked.

“Have to wait and see, won’t you?” Aster replied with a smirk, heading into the hall, Graham following close behind. 

As they approached, they saw Lee and Roger under the mistletoe. 

“Eh, move you two, my turn,” Graham said jokingly.

“You have to find someone willing to kiss you first Montague,” Roger shot back as he and Lee moved from under the mistletoe.

Before Aster could sneak through, Cedric tried to make a run for it. 

“That’s not how it works!” Dean said, pulling Cedric under the mistletoe. 

Cedric hesitated, looking at the girls staring at him and kissed Dean on the cheek before dashing off to the Hufflepuff table.

“Think he’s sufficiently embarrassed?” Dean asked Aster and Graham with a laugh before heading off to the Gryffindor table. 

Aster stepped through, as someone ran into her. She fell, but was caught halfway. 

“Aster, Merlin, I’m so sorry. I was just trying to get through, I didn't see you,” Neville said, righting her under the mistletoe. 

“Can’t believe Neville beat me to it,” Graham said jokingly from the other side. He’d slipped through with Flint.

“I don’t, we don’t-” Neville said.

“C’mon Nev, it’s tradition,” Aster said with a smile, kissing her friend on his cheek.

“See you later!” The boy shouted as he ran off to his table, face red as his House colors. He sat with Dean and Seamus, and George shot him a glare. 

Aster headed to the Slytherin table with Graham and Flint, before checking the Prank War rankings. 

Current Prank War Rankings:  
Aster: 285  
Fred: 250  
George: 240  
Lee: 200  
Roger: 195  
Angelina: 190  
Dean: 185  
Adrian: 180  
Seamus: 175  
Cedric: 150  
Katie : 145  
Harry: 130  
Oliver: 120  
Alicia: 115  
Ron: 110  
Charlie: Disqualified

She had successfully maintained her first spot, and secured enough points to stay ahead for a while. By the end of the day, Aster had kissed Neville, Lee, Cedric, Dean, Marina, George, Graham, Angelina, Katie, Oliver, Seamus, and Flint, all on the cheek. It was a successful prank, and by the second week of December, everyone acted as though the mistletoe had always been there. Everything went back to normal.


	82. The Next Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and friends pass on the Marauders Map.

December 1993

-

Two weeks before the end of term, it was time for another Hogsmeade trip, and Aster and the twins had a plan. After five years with the Marauder's Map, they had it memorized, and giving up the certainty of not getting caught for pranks was worth it to afford a bit of freedom to Harry, who was beginning to seem as trapped at Hogwarts as he was at the Dursleys. 

The three met at Gryffindor Tower, walking down to meet Harry where he was wishing Ron and Hermione a good trip. They ran into him returning to the Common Room, and Fred pulled him over, the three ushering him along to the passageway.

“What are you doing? I thought you guys were going to Hogsmeade,” Harry said.

“Have a gift for you first, consider it an early Christmas present from your three favorite people,” Fred replied. 

They reached the passageway, pulling him into an empty classroom nearby. Aster put the map on a table.

“This, dear Harry, is the secret to our success,” George said.

“It’s hard to give up, but your need is greater than ours,” Fred added.

“We have it memorized anyways.” Aster stated.

“Okay, why are you giving me an old piece of blank parchment?” Harry asked.

“Blank parchment!” Fred said, offended.

“Harry, when we were but innocent first years, we had an incident with a dungbomb, no cause of our own of course,” George started.

“Filch dragged us off, but with some well timed distractions, courteous of my brother here, we snagged this from his Confiscated and Highly Dangerous drawer.” Fred added.

“So what is it? What does it do?” Harry asked.

“Aster, the honor is yours,” George said.

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” Aster said as she tapped the paper with her wand. 

It was as exhilarating as ever, watching the map come to life.

Harry perused the map, as the twins explained how exactly it worked, and where each passage led to, explaining exactly how to get to Hogsmeade with the use of the map. 

“When you’re done, simply tap it and say mischief managed, it will clear it all up,” George finished.

“Aster has more to add, but as for us, we’ll see you in Hogsmeade. Aster we’ll be in the hall,” Fred said as the two exited the room.

Harry turned to his sister, eyes wide.

“Just be glad we knew how it works, took us bloody months to figure out,” She said with a smirk.

“I need to grab my invisibility cloak,” Harry said, jumping up.

“Wait, there’s one more thing. Prongs is dad. And Moony is Lupin.”

“Really?” Harry asked with a grin.

Aster nodded, “Guess dad was pretty cool,” She said with a smile.

Harry pulled his sister into a hug before bounding off to grab his cloak. Aster met the twins in the hall and the trio headed off to Hogsmeade. Upon arrival at Hogsmeade, her friends all broke off, everyone having holiday shopping to do. 

Aster went to Dogweed and Deathcap with Marina and Neville, sourcing plants for her Secret Santa gift. The three stopped at Hog’s Head to give Aberforth a Christmas card and some jelly slugs before meeting the rest of their friends at the Three Broomsticks. Aster didn’t encounter her brother on her Hogsmeade trip, not face to face at least, she saw him shoved under a table at Three Broomsticks with Ron and Hermione, but figured there was a reason he was there and honestly wasn’t surprised.

She was surprised when he yanked her to the side when she walked through the front doors of the castle and pulled her into an empty hallway.

“Harry, what’s going on?”

“Did you know?”

“Know what Harry?”

“Aster, he turned them in.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“Sirius Black, he told Voldemort where we were, before killing all those people”

“I thought you knew that already.”

“Did you know they were friends? Him and our parents?”

“What?”

“Typical, you get Lupin and I get a murderer.”

“Harry, what are you trying to say?”

“Aster, he’s my godfather.”


	83. Christmas Time Is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster heads home to the Burrow for Christmas.

December 1993

-

Secret Santa was becoming such a big affair, the group stopped holding it as an event. You had to find your person and give them their gift before break, but there was no set day. Aster had Luna, and had made her some new earrings with Marina’s help from some preserved Herbology plants. The girl loved them and wore them around everyday until break. After the last Potions lesson before break, Lee pulled Aster aside after class and handed her a box.

The two sat on a bench as she opened it. Inside was a framed moving picture of the two from her birthday that summer, one of the few times she had convinced Lee to get on a broom. It showed them flying around, Lee holding on for dear life. There was a letter, though Lee asked her to read it later, he said it was serious and out of character for him, so he would prefer that. She agreed, digging further into the box to find sugar quills and a bracelet, green and red thread intertwined.

“I figured it was fitting on two fronts, House unity and Christmas spirit,” He said.

Aster pulled him into a hug, grinning. She thought back on First Year when she had wanted to be friends with him so badly, and now he was one of her closest confidants.

“I got you some Acconite fluid too, Roger told me you were running low,” He said, pointing to a vial near the bottom of the box.

“Have I ever mentioned how happy I am that you two are together?” Aster asked and the two laughed.

On the day she left, she slipped Harry's gift to Hermione, asking the girl to hold onto it until Christmas morning. Aster decided this year it was better to not argue with Harry, and she doubted anyone would let him go to the Burrow with Sirius Black still on the loose. She knew Molly and Arthur had already had to barter on her behalf, and she wouldn’t be surprised if Kingsley made a surprise Christmas appearance. She didn’t mind, she quite liked the Auror, and knew he wouldn’t be overbearing. 

The train ride back to King’s Cross passed quickly. The Slytherin’s all discussed the Pureblood parties they would be expected to attend, Adrian and Delphine weighing the pros and cons of inviting their Gryffindor significant others, before deciding they didn’t want to die over break. The week before Christmas at the Burrow was amazing. Aster hadn’t realized how much she had missed the house over the summer until she returned now.

On Christmas eve, the twins set off some homemade fireworks in Percy’s room and were relegated to their own room for the remainder of the evening. Aster played Percy in gobstones, losing miserably, played Arthur in Wizard’s chess and lost slightly less miserably, and joined Ginny for a late night broom ride around the orchard. She went to sleep in her room, Lee’s gift hung on the wall. 

When she awoke Christmas morning, alone in the room, she was taken aback at the amount of gifts on the floor. Neville’s gran had sent a dozen of her snickerdoodle cookies, Neville himself had sent a letter and some sugar quills, the Diggory's had sent a card telling her they missed her, and Graham had sent a framed photo of the Slytherin Quidditch team. She added the photo to her growing photo wall, munching on a cookie as she opened her other gifts. Her jumper from Molly this year was light blue with silver clouds, Aster pulled it on immediately. George and Fred had gotten her more Potions supplies, she had been running quite low, Lupin had been watching her Potions research throughout the semester and she made more than usual in attempts to impress her godfather. Percy had gotten her a book on how to wield authority, he was sure she would be Slytherin Quidditch captain next year. Ginny got her the new Weird Sisters album, and Charlie had gotten her a small stuffed dragon that could breath actual fire. 

Aster had gotten Charlie tickets to come home as a surprise over the coming summer, she hadn’t seen him since he moved. She got Percy a book on Charms defense, so he could protect his badge from tampering. She got George some more nose-biting teacups, he wanted to pass them out in divination. Fred received one half of an enchanted piece of parchment, Delphine got the other half. It worked similarly to the Prank War sheet, whatever one wrote on their parchment appeared on the other. She got Ginny a new broom kit, Ginny wanted to try out for quidditch next year. She got Molly a framed picture of Aster, Harry, and all the Weasley kids sitting on a railing at Hogwarts, when it moved, they all pulled their brooms out from behind them and hopped off. Molly was startled the first time, but found it quite funny after. She got Arthur some batteries. 

Christmas was a joyful affair in the Burrow, as always. Molly made a giant breakfast to the tunes of Celestina Warbeck. Aster wrote cards to Neville, his gran, and the Diggory's thanking them. All the kids went flying for a bit, until Hedwig showed up. Aster went inside to get her letter from Harry. 

Aster-

Merry Christmas! I loved the broom servicing kit. Please thank Molly for the sweater and the food, and the twins for the fireworks. I also got a Firebolt! I don’t know who it’s from but Ron and I are really excited to try it out, but Hermione turned it into McGonagall, she thinks it's probably charmed or something. Hagrid got a letter that Buckbeak has to stand trial for what happened to Malfoy, if I were the judge I would say the git deserved it and call it a day. The three of us are going to help him prepare. Hope you are all having a good day there, can’t wait to see you back here!

Harry

P.S. Lupin says Merry Christmas too, he has a gift for you.

“Did someone get Harry a Firebolt?” Aster asked knowing the answer.

“No dear, why?” Molly asked.

“He got one, but it didn’t have a name on it.”

“Well, did he tell Dumbledore?” 

“Hermione turned it into McGonagall, she’ll figure it out,” Aster said.

The Weasley’s went on with their day, but that broomstick stuck in the back of Aster’s mind.


	84. Slytherin v Ravenclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster plays Roger.

January 1994

-

When Aster returned to Hogwarts, she returned just as worried for her brother as always. There was no update on the broom, and Harry and Ron were upset with Hermione for turning it in. Aster felt for the girl, she even agreed with her, but she didn’t share these thoughts with Harry. Aster had decided she had spent long enough without Harry, they didn’t need to fight over stupid things that wouldn’t change anything. 

After his multiple encounters with dementors, Harry had started Patronus lessons with Lupin. Aster had asked her godfather to teach her too and she had taken to it rather quickly, though he wouldn’t let her practice on an actual dementor. He had given her a framed picture of her, Harry, and their parents for Christmas, and she didn’t know how to repay that. She had gotten him a new set of robes, which he seemed excited about, but nothing could equal a part of her parents being returned to her.

A week after term started, it was time for the Slytherin v Ravenclaw match. Malfoy was now magically healed and ready to play. Aster was excited to play Ravenclaw, and Lee had torn loyalties between Aster and Roger. She knew it was one of the last games she’d play with Flint, and perhaps one of the last games she would play if she didn’t make captain next year. She headed down to the changing rooms with Delphine, Graham and Adrian from breakfast. Flint and the rest of the team were waiting and Flint pulled Aster aside.

“Potter, you are my best player, I expect your best out there.”

“Got it Captain.”

“This is your team next year, I know you deserve it, show them you deserve that.”

Aster grinned and nodded and Flint tried to repress a smile.

“Don’t worry Flint, I’ll never share your secret,” Aster said.

Flint rejoined the rest of the team and jumped right into his pre-game speech.

“Okay ladies and gents, we are going to win this. Why? Because if we do not win, I will make you all practice for five hours every day for the rest of the term. Got it? Good. Let’s go out there and win.”

He headed out, the rest of the team following. Aster, Delphine, Graham, Miles, and Adrian fell back.

“Here we go,” Delphine said.

“3, 2, 1,” Aster said.

“LET'S GO SLYTHERIN SCUM!” Adrian shouted as they entered onto the pitch and the Slytherin stands went wild. 

“I’ll go keep the bench warm now, kill it out there,” Graham said, pulling his friends into a quick group hug before jogging over to join Boles on the reserve bench. 

Aster lined up with Adrian and shot a smirk towards Roger as he shook Flint’s hand. 

They were lined up across from two of Ravenclaws Chasers, Jeremy Stretton and Randolph Burrow. Delphine and Rosier were staring down their Beaters, Duncan Inglebee and Jason Samuels. Miles was across from Grant Page, Ravenclaw Seeker, who Roger claimed was worthless. Malfoy was trash talking Cho Chang, though everyone there, his own team included, knew she would be the one finding the Snitch. 

“SNAKES FOR THE WIN!” Someone shouted from the Gryffindor stands.

Aster and Adrian turned to look and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Angelina, and Alicia holding a gigantic poster with a snake slithering on it. The two grinned at each other as Flint joined them and Madam Hooch blew the whistle. The team shot into the air. 

“Slytherin, captained by Seventh Year Marcus Flint, is off to a great start with a goal less than a minute in by Adrian Pucey. But, I think we should take a minute to discuss the Ravenclaw captain, he’s very attractive, don’t get any ideas though folks, he’s taken!” Lee said from his spot in the announcer's booth.

Aster entered her usual game mode, focusing only on Adrian and Flint, trusting Rosier and Delphine to focus on the Bludgers. 

“GO PUCEY!” She heard Alicia scream from the stands.

“GO POTTER!” The twins screamed after her. 

Aster could tell one of the Ravenclaw Beaters had it in for her, because Rosier followed her most of the game. Aster scored every goal she tried for, Roger had been right when he complained after tryouts, his Keeper Grant Page was useless. Aster saw Rosier get hit and ducked on her own broom right in time to avoid getting hit. 

“Hit one more her way Inglebee, and you won’t walk for a week!” She heard Graham shout.

She grinned and turned her focus back to the game. She was obviously a target, so she spent the rest of the game passing. 

"Fifteen minutes in and it's 170 - 10, Slytherin in truly on fire, Potter made 10 goals, Flint with four, and Pucey with three. On the Ravenclaw side their only goals has been made by their ravishing Captain Roger Davies. Does this say more for the skills of the Slytherin Keeper Bletchley or the skills of the handsome Captain Davies? Sorry folks I've been told I need to stop talking about my boyfriend, EXCEPT he just scored another goal!" Lee announced through the microphone. 

It was 200 - 20 after forty minutes, and then Cho Chang caught the Snitch. The teams landed, Slytherin victorious. As Aster landed, Graham swept her up and lifted her onto his shoulders, wrapping his arms around her legs to keep her stable.

“ASTER POTTER MVP!” He shouted.

Adrian, Delphine, Rosier, Flint, Boles, and Miles ran over, Malfoy lagging behind. 

“Let’s go Potter, best bloody game you’ve played!” Boles said.

“Captain Potter has a solid ring to it,” Miles said with a smirk.

“Keep me on the team will ya?” Adrian asked with a laugh.

The team carried her off the field, and Aster couldn’t remember ever having felt more like she belonged.


	85. Gryffindor v Ravenclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry practices his Patronus.

February 5, 1994

-

As February started, it was time for Ravenclaw to take the field again, this time against Gryffindor. Harry was worried, his broom had not passed McGonagall’s inspection yet, and Cho Chang was good, she could beat him if he had to use a Shooting Star broom. The day before the match however, McGonagall cleared his broom and Gryffindor practiced, Harry zooming around the pitch. 

On the morning of February 5, Aster woke up excited to watch the game. At breakfast she had to hold in laughter as Harry showed up with his Firebolt by his side.

“I truly think he sleeps with it,” She whispered to Graham.

“Probably hexed it himself so no one else can touch it,” Graham replied and Aster giggled.

When Malfoy returned to the Slytherin table however, he started in on Harry.

“Doesn’t even look like a real Firebolt to me,” Malfoy said.

“Well, luckily for Gryffindor, their Seeker doesn’t require a fancy broom to catch the Snitch, so even if it isn’t they won’t have a problem,” Flint shot back.

Malfoy was speechless, and Aster shot Flint a grateful look and he nodded at her. Draco and his minions moved to another spot at the table.

“Thanks Flint,” She said.

“I’ve got your back Potter, thought you would have known that by now,” He said with a smirk. 

After breakfast, Aster and her friends headed to the stands. They hung out on the Slytherin stands for a bit, but once the teams started entering the pitch, Aster, Adrian, Graham, and Delphine headed over to the Gryffindor stands. Delphine sat between Ron and Hermione, who still weren’t talking. Adrian sat between Hermione and Dean. Aster settled between Neville and Seamus. Graham sat between Aster and Seamus. 

“Enemies in the stand?” She heard from behind her.

She turned and saw her godfather grinning.

“Slytherin scum reporting for duty sir,” She replied and he laughed.

“Hopefully it’ll go better than his last game,” Ron said.

They all looked to the field as Oliver and Roger shook hands and Madam Hooch blew her whistle, all the players soaring into the air. 

“And here we go! The big excitement for this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter, Gryffindor Seeker is riding. According to the latest Which broomstick-” Lee started to say over the microphone before McGonagall threatened to take it away. 

Katie Bell scored a goal and Harry started a dive, though if he had spotted the Snitch or was starting a feint, Aster could not tell. Lee however, began announcing about Roger.

“That Ravenclaw Captain has something about him, huh folks? I mean Gryffindor is superior, but he sure is a looker- No McGonagall, I’ll focus, Potter almost gets hit but narrowly avoids a Bludger,” Lee said.

Aster watched as bludgers went after Harry and he maneuvered his way around. She could tell now by the way he was flying that he had the Snitch in his sights. All of a sudden, three dementors popped up on a stand in front of Harry. He pulled his wand out.

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” He shouted. 

A fully formed stag sprinted from his wand just as his other hand grasped the Snitch. The whistle went off and the players returned to the ground. Alicia, Angelina and Katie crowded Harry, kissing his forehead. Fred gripped him in a hug so tight Aster thought her brother’s bones would break. The Gryffindor’s, along with Aster and her friends, began to storm the field. 

“I wasn’t even affected by the dementors!” Harry said with a smile.

“That’s because - um - they weren’t,” Lupin said, motioning over to where Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle lay in a heap on the ground. McGonagall stood over the heap, reprimanding the group of boys.

“Party in the Common Room!” Fred announced. 

“Want to come help me stock up?” George asked Aster with a grin.

“Of course!” She said, telling her friends to go on without her. 

George quickly showered in the changing room, pulling on his practice jumper and a pair of jeans before meeting Aster. They headed to the Hogsmeade passageway, to stock up for the celebration.

“So, Montague seemed pretty protective of you at your last game,” George said after about twenty minutes of discussion about the game they had just been at.

“Jealous?” Aster asked.

“Well, I guess I’m wondering if I should be. Just so you know, I also wanted to tell Inglebee that if he continued to be a git he would have trouble, I just figured he wouldn’t hear me from the stands.”

Aster laughed and shot a grin at George behind her.

“I’ll make sure Roger passes that message on for you,” She said before George grabbed her.

“What are you doing?” 

“Sorry, you were about to ram into the door,” He said with a smirk, jutting his chin behind her.

She turned and saw he was right.

“Sorry,” She said.

He shook his head and laughed.

“No problem Aster, thought you knew I wouldn’t pull something like that.”

“I know-” She started to reply, and George leaned into her ear.

“Not until I know you want me to that is,” He whispered before opening the door and entering HoneyDukes. Aster took a deep breath before following behind him. 

The two split up, George was making the rounds within HoneyDukes and Aster headed off to Hog’s Head.

“Aster, what are you doing here?” Aberforth asked.

“Ask no questions and I’ll tell no lies, I just need some Butterbeer and pumpkin fizz for a Gryffindor Quidditch celebration.”

Aberforth sighed, but got her a few jugs of each, and shrunk them into a bag for her.

“Thanks, and thanks for not ratting me out!” She said with a smile and a wave.

She met back up with George in HoneyDukes and they snuck back through the passageway to the castle. Right before he gave the password to go in he turned back to Aster. 

“Just let me know okay?” He asked, a bit more serious than he had been in the tunnel.

“Let you know what?”

“If it’s Graham, if you decide you want to be with him or someone else or whatever you decide, let me know.”

“Of course George, I wouldn’t leave you hanging,” Aster replied, putting a hand on his arm to comfort him. He managed a small smile before grinning and turning back to the portrait to join the party.


	86. Friend in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster looks out for Neville.

Feb 8 - 14, 1994

-

On February seventh, Aster thought she couldn’t feel any worse for Neville Longbottom. Sirius Black had gotten into Gryffindor Tower, as close as Ron’s bed with a knife, and it was because Neville lost his password sheet. He had been banned from Hogsmeade visits, gotten detention, and was now forbidden from knowing the password, he had to wait for someone else to come along. The portrait came to like him even less than Aster and the Slytherin guests. 

However, on February eighth at breakfast, Aster knew she had been wrong, she definitely could feel worse for him. The owls came in with the mail for the day, and heads turned towards the Gryffindor table. Aster looked up and saw a bright red envelope land in front of Neville. The young boy ran out of the hall, and Aster followed after him.

“NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS. I HOPE YOU REALIZE YOU HAVE AIDED AND ABETTED A CRIMINAL, A MURDERER! YOU ALMOST ASSISTED IN THE MURDER OF FELLOW STUDENTS. YOU HAVE BROUGHT SHAME UPON THE ENTIRE FAMILY! IMAGINE WHAT YOUR PARENTS WOULD SAY!” 

Neville had ended his run on a bench about halfway down the long hallway outside of the Great Hall. Aster settled beside him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders, pulling her sobbing friend into her. 

“It’s not true you know,” Aster said.

“It is, it’s my fault he got in, he could have killed Harry! Shouldn’t you hate me, I almost got your brother killed.”

“Not true at all Neville.”

“It is true, and it’s what everyone's saying!”

“Neville, can you listen to me, really listen to me?” Aster asked.

There was a pause and he nodded.

“Okay, look me in the eyes.”

She waited until he lifted his head off her shoulder.

“Neville, if a psycho murderer wants to kill my brother, I'm pretty sure he has already proven a simple portrait can’t stop him. Also, last I checked, Harry is alive and well and as annoying as ever. So the only thing you did was lose a piece of paper. You did not kill my brother, you did not aid and abet a murderer, you didn’t assist in any murders, and your parents would not be disappointed in you. They would be worried he had come so close to you, but they would not be angry with you.”

Neville averted his eyes, not responding. 

“Neville, I know your gran can be a bit tough on you sometimes, but I’m here as both your friend and Harry’s sister, to tell you that you did nothing wrong. Miles used to write our passwords down all the time, he would lose it once a week. That’s all you did Neville. You didn't hand the list to Sirius Black. You didn’t conspire against your fellow students. You made a mistake.”

Neville looked back into Aster’s eyes, seeming a bit more calm.

“I can teach you how to enchant the parchment so only you can read it too, something I learned from my dad,” Aster said with a grin.

“The map?” Neville asked and she nodded.

“How will I remember what the activation word is?”

“We’ll make it something simple, but nothing anyone would guess, like my name, could you remember that?”

Neville nodded.

“Okay, we can work on it on the next Hogsmeade trip.”

“I can’t go,” Neville replied glumly.

“Exactly, there will be no one else around to figure out what we’re doing,” Aster replied with a smile.

“But the next Hogsmeade trip is Valentine's Day, surely you have someone you’d rather spend Valentine's Day with?” 

“Neville, do you remember my Valentines last year? I don’t want a repeat of that. The year before I went on a date with Oliver Wood, who is very much not interested in me or any other female. You are a welcome change of pace.”

Neville laughed a bit, wiping his face, and Aster smiled at him. He got up, ready to get on with his day. Aster got up too, returning to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

\---

On the morning of February 14th, Aster was feeling good. George had asked her last week if she was free or wanted to do anything on Valentine's Day and she said she was busy, when his face fell she added she was staying at the castle to spend the day with Neville.

“Oh, okay, have fun!” George replied with a grin. She told him to hangout with Angelina, Katie, and Marina, they were all planning on crashing Hog’s Head and seeing if Aberforth would let them stay without Aster. A few days before, Graham had asked if she wanted to hangout, date or not. She told him the same thing.

“Longbottom keeps beating me this year, guess I’ll have to step up my game,” was Graham’s response.

At breakfast, everyone was appropriately loved up, or bummed out, but Aster was feeling perfectly satisfactory. Cedric swung by the Slytherin table. 

“Any big plans Potter?” He asked, swiping an orange slice off her plate.

“I have a big date,” She replied.

“Oh?” Cedric asked, coughing as he tried not to choke on the orange slice.

“Yeah, she’s enchanting paper with Longbottom, it’s going to be very romantic,” Zabini replied. 

“What about you Ced?” Aster asked.

“Probably just hangout with Marina, that way the Quidditch groupies leave me alone,” He replied, shooting his eyes over to a group of girls staring his way.

“Works for me, too many guys at this school don’t realize there is nothing they can do to make me attracted to them,” Marina replied.

“I’ll meet you out front after breakfast,” Cedric said before heading back to his own table. 

“Wow, that was even more sad than George and Graham’s attempts,” Flint said with a laugh and Delphin and Adrian nodded their agreement.

“What are you talking about?” Aster asked.

“He was going to ask you out Az,” Graham said.

“Surprised he didn’t over the summer, I thought for sure a summer alone with you would finally give home the nerve,” Nott said.

Aster just shook her head, though her friends didn't relent in their teasing until breakfast ended and she headed to the Gryffindor Common Room to find Neville. When she got there, he told her Harry had just left and Aster said he was probably going to Hogsmeade.

“I thought his slip wasn’t signed though,” Neville said.

“An unsigned permission slip doesn’t stop a Potter,” Aster replied with a smirk.

“I won’t ask,” Neville replied, pulling out a piece is parchment.

The two of them spent two hours enchanting the paper, making it so only Neville could access what was written and so that if anyone else tried to access it, it would act like a Howler and scream at them. When they were done, they were the only two people in the Common Room, all the others who had stayed were elsewhere.

“I, um, remember what you told me about my parents?” Neville asked.

“What do you mean?” 

“You said if I ever wanted to talk about them, you would listen. I think I want to talk about them.”

“Okay, I’m here to listen.”

“They were in the First Wizarding War, they were in the Order, with your parents and Abeforth. They were Aurors, and they arrested, captured, and imprisoned a lot of Death Eaters. After the war, they were captured by four Death Eaters. They were tortured with the Cruciatus curse, it’s one of the Unforgivables. The Death Eaters got caught, and they’re all in Azkaban for life. By the time they were stopped though, they had been tortured for so long, they were deemed insane. They don’t talk much, I don’t even know if they remember me. They’re at the Permanent Ward in St. Mungo’s, that’s why I live with gran. I go to visit a few times a year, but they’re always the same. I’m so proud of what they did, and that they’re my parents, but sometimes when gran talks about them, it just reminds me what a disappointment I am. They lost themselves for the cause and I let a murderer into Gryffindor Tower.”

Aster saw the tears begin to form again in her friends eyes, and pulled him in for another hug.

“Neville, believe me, if there is anyone who could try to understand, it’s me. My Boggart is my parents telling me they’re disappointed in me, that I haven’t done well enough for Harry, for our family, that I’m a traitor for being in Slytherin. I have Lupin and McGonagall and all our friends telling me that isn’t true, but my parents will never be able to tell me themselves. It’s something that will always be an issue in my head, I’ll always be concerned about it. Maybe we can try to be there for each other in that way. I’ll be here to tell you that they would be proud of you, and that I’m proud of you, and you can do the same for me.”

Neville sat up again, a small smile on his face.

“I like that. They wouldn’t think that you know, it’s just where you belong. Your House is your family, I think they would have understood that.”

Aster grinned at her friend. 

“And your parents would understand a mistake you made once doesn’t make you a murderer's accomplice.”

Neville nodded and the two worked on Potions and Herbology work until everyone else returned. 

“How was your big date?” Seamus asked Neville with a nudge and the boy blushed.

“Best one I’ve ever been on,” Aster shot back.

“Should I be offended?” Oliver asked with a smirk.

The friends all settled in to hangout before dinner, spread out around the Gryffindor Common Room.


	87. Slytherin Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster participates in this years Slytherin Games.

March 1994

-

This year, Marcus Flint was the seventh year in charge of the Slytherin Games. As his unofficial second-in-command on the Quidditch team, and his now official recommendation for next captain, Aster got to head one of the teams. Rosier headed the other team, as he was also graduating this year. Aster got to pick first.

“Pucey.”

“Bole.”

“Montague.”

“Rowle.”

“Bletchley.”

“Parkinson.”

“Avery.”

“Malfoy.”

“Daphne Greengrass.”

“Greengrass Jr.”

“Nott.”

When all was said and done, Aster had Adrian, Graham, Miles, Marina, Daphne, Theo, and an assortment of other Slytherin’s. Rosier had Lucian, Delphine, Blaise, Pansy, Draco, and a lot of the younger students. Aster didn’t know anything about the challenges. Flint was taking his role as Games Leader very seriously. 

“Okay folks, welcome back to the Slytherin Games. As always we want our play to appear fair and clean, meaning I will have no deaths, we’re going on thirty years no deaths in the Games, let's continue the streak. Cheating is always welcome, just don’t be stupid enough to get caught.”

Aster grinned, Flint was really enjoying his last taste of Slytherin authority here.

“Teams have two minutes to discuss who they want to send on the first challenge, I would recommend someone who knows their way around Professor Trelawney’s classroom.” Flint announced with a smirk.

Aster turned to Daphne, the only one of the group she knew took Divination. 

“Don’t worry Aster, I got this, I used to be invited to her special teatime readings, I know that office like the back of my hand,” Daphne replied with a smirk.

Daphne stepped up and Delphine approached from the other team. The two shook hands before turning to Flint.

“You two will both go up to Trelawney’s office, gain access however, and attempt to return with her personal tarot cards. The Point system is as follows, one point for successful entrance into her office, two points for successful elusion of the Professor herself and three points to whoever manages to get back with the cards.”

He led them to the door and they ran off. 

“While they’re out, prep for the next challenge, it’s Potions based, you’ll need to supply a Potioneer and a subject. You have until they return to figure out who you will use.”

Aster and Blaise locked eyes and nodded at each other. 

“I can be tested against,” Adrian offered.

“No, it’ll be me and Zabini against each other. This is too close to our second year, odds are Flint won’t do exactly the same thing Liam did, we need to think this through. ” Aster replied.

Daphne burst into the room, tarot cards in hand, grinning widely. 

“Here you go, Delphine got a bit held up,” She said, placing the box of cards in Flint’s hand.

Flint nodded and pocketed the box, conferring with Daphne about what had happened.

“One point to Rosier’s team for entering the office. However, your teammate got caught and is currently in a prophecy discussion, unlikely to return soon. Daphne however, managed entrance, elusion, and obtainment, so six points to Aster’s team.”

Aster grinned and high fived her teammates, Miles congratulating Daphne with a kiss. 

“Okay, next participants, step up,” Flint said.

Adrian looked at Aster and she shook her head, motioning Nott with her instead. The boy nodded, stepping up with her, as Blaise and Malfoy approached from the other team. 

“Your Potioneers will brew Draught of Living Death, to be used against the other team’s subject. Potioneers and their teammates will be allowed privacy to brew, you can go in the dorm rooms, and once they are done, they must return. Point system is as follows, one point for successful brewing, two points to the Potioneer who’s brew is stronger. Go.”

Aster and Theo walked into Aster’s room, closing the door behind them. Aster automatically went to her closet, pulled out a vial, and handed it to Theo.

“Drink up.”

He uncapped it and chugged.

“So what is it?” He asked after he finished. 

“Wide-eye Potion, I’ve always kept some on hand since first year. Flint knows that he isn’t supposed to show favoritism in these challenges but I don’t think he listened to that rule,” Aster replied with a smirk.

“Wait, it’s the antidote!” Nott said with a grin.

“Exactly, now help me out,” Aster said, pulling a desk over to start brewing.

There was a knock on the door and Aster opened it to Flint holding a tray. 

“Your ingredients,” He said, handing them to her with a smile before heading back out. 

Aster put the tray next to her cauldron and began. She combined 250 oz standard potioning water and 5 oz of African Sea Salt and let it sit for five minutes before adding to Cauldron. She then measured 40 oz of essence of wormwood. She held the cauldron at an angle and poured in 20 oz of the essence of wormwood then changed the angle and poured in the rest of the essence of wormwood in. 

While she did this she had Nott chop three valerian roots into small squares, place them in a beaker with water and leave to settle. At this point the potion was black-currant colored. Aster poured Sopophorous beans juice in and added seven drops from the beaker, making sure there were no traces or fragments of valerian root. She stirred the mixture ten times clockwise until it appeared lilac. Then she continued stirring until it became translucent, and put in seven squares of valerian root. She stirred it ten times counterclockwise before adding 150 oz of powdered root of Asphodel. 

She stirred ten more times counterclockwise and eight times clockwise before letting it settle for two and a half minutes. Then she added one small piece of Valerian root and it became a pale pink color. She took the empty vial off the tray and filled it.

“Ready?” Nott asked with a grin. Aster smirked and nodded and the two reentered the Common Room.

Blaise and Draco weren’t back yet, so Aster handed the vial to Flint with a grin and rejoined the rest of her team. Nott took his place waiting next to Flint. A couple minutes later, Blaise and Draco exited their room, and Blaise handed his vial over to Flint. Flint handed Aster’s vial to Draco and Blaise’s to Theo and nodded to them. The two uncapped their vials, and drank.

Draco fell immediately with a thud, and everyone waited. Theo kept a straight face and then shrugged. 

“Guess you messed up mate,” He said to Blaise and rejoined his team. 

Rosier turned to Blaise with anger in his eyes, but Aster was focused on her own team.

“I thought Blaise was good at potions!” Miles said.

“He may be good, but Aster mastered the Wide-eye Potion First Year,” Graham replied. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Miles asked.

“One day it’ll click Bletchley,” Adrian replied with a smirk. 

Once Draco was moved onto his bed in his dorm, Flint stepped back up.

“Okay, seems Rosier’s group could not effectively brew, so three points to Aster’s team. That makes the standing, Asters team at nine to one. I have to say I am greatly disappointed in my fellow Slytherin’s, this is the first Game in over a hundred years to end early, because the point discrepancy can not be overcome even if Rosier’s team wins every point for the rest of the game. So, we’ll keep with tradition and punishment will be servants, but for the winning team, any member fifth year and above, Slytherin End Of Year Party at mine after graduation in June, I’m leaving a legacy,” Flint said, not even trying to hide his grin.

Servants were assigned, and Aster got Blaise. Once everyone arrived at dinner he leaned in and whispered “Wide-eye Potion?”

“Why, Mr. Zabini, I have no idea what you could be referring to,” She replied with a smirk and he grinned back.

“Worthy opponent,” He replied.

Lupin stopped by the table, trying to hold in a laugh. 

“Aster, dare I ask?”

“Ask no questions, I’ll tell no lies, right?” She replied.

“I remember they used to do this when I was here one night every March, care to explain?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Remus, Blaise here was just really excited to help me out tonight,” Aster replied.

“I was truly bursting at the seams with joy at the thought,” Zabini deadpanned. 

“I’ll let you keep your secrets, and I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow,” Lupin said with a smile and a wave at his goddaughter. 

Aster told Blaise he could sit, and the rest of the winning team followed her cue, releasing their servants from contract.

“What do you think Flint's party will be like?” Adrian asked.

“Don’ know, but I’m excited,” Graham replied.

“Let me know how it is,” Aster said. 

“Potter, as winning team Captain, you are expected!” Flint shot back. 

Aster looked around the table, and saw friends, family, people who accepted her. For the first time since she had been sorted, she knew not only that she belonged, but that she was welcomed.


	88. Trevor is MIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor goes missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last update for today, I'm taking my drivers test today so I probably won't have time for writing. I just wanted to quickly check in with some of the characters you don't see as much. Hope you enjoy!

March 1994

-

The last week of March, Aster was studying for OWLs in the library with Graham, Adrian, George, Fred, Delphine, Angelina, Alicia, and Marina. Luna was sitting with them, reading the Quibbler. Marina was helping Alicia and Angelina with Herbology. Aster was struggling through some Ancient Runes work and knew she’d need to ask Roger for help next time she saw him.

“Can you help with this Arithmancy?” Adrian asked her.

Aster nodded and leaned over to read it when Neville came running in. He looked around, and once he located their table he bounded over. 

“What’s going on Longbottom?” Graham asked, concerned.

“Trevor,” Neville managed to get out before collapsing into one of the chairs.

“Oh god, again?” Fred asked.

Neville nodded.

“I’ll go look for him, you figure out what I need to know for my Herbology OWL and figure out how to teach it to me, deal?” Aster replied.

Neville nodded again, pulling Aster’s Herbology textbook in front of him.

“I'll come Aster,” George offered, going to shut his Transfiguration textbook.

“Nice try Weasley, you need to keep studying, I’m pretty sure I can locate a toad without you,” Aster shot back. 

She said goodbye to her friends before heading out the door and colliding head on with Cedric.

“Damn Potter, in a hurry?” 

He gave her a hand and helped her up.

“Looking for Trevor again,” She replied.

“Need help?”

“No, but George is in the library and could really use some Transfiguration help if you have time.”

Cedric nodded with a grin.

“I’ll head in then, good luck with the toad hunt!”

Aster continued on, heading to the Potions classroom, where she had last found Trevor. She found Zabini working on Potions on one side of the room and Roger and Lee on the other. Roger was stirring his cauldron with one hand, and his other hand was holding Lee’s as Lee studied at the desk. 

“Hey Aster, what’s up?” Roger asked.

“Seen Trevor recently?” She asked.

“Nope, I’ll keep an eye out though!”

“Trevor, Longbottom’s toad?” Zabini asked.

“Yeah, seen him?”

“Saw a toad this morning near the Black Lake, don’t know if it was his or not,” Zabini answered.

“Toads do live in lakes, so it doesn’t narrow it much,” Lee quipped. 

Zabini shrugged and turned back to his Cauldron.

“Coming to the Common Room later?” Lee asked.

“If I find Trevor, if not I can’t show my face,” Aster replied with a grin.

She waved before heading off towards the lake. When she got there, she ran into Miles and Daphne. 

“Hey guys, seen a toad?”

“A toad by the Black Lake, Aster, you aren’t asking for much,” Miles replied.

“I did see a toad in a weird place, I saw a toad in the Astronomy Tower this morning,” Daphne said.

“Thanks, see you guys later!” Aster said as she ran off towards the Astronomy Tower.

She ran up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower watching the ground for Trevor.

“Oh, Aster!”

She looked up and saw Dean and Seamus stepping away from each other.

“Hey guys, seen Trevor?”

“No, uh we haven’t been here long,” Seamus replied.

“No, sorry,” Dean replied with a blush.

“I’ll be on my way then boys, enjoy your privacy!” Aster said with a smirk, heading back down the stairs.

She headed off towards the Kitchens hallway to see if Trevor had been lured in by the food. She looked down towards the Hufflepuff Common Room entrance and saw Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillan walking out.

“Hey Han, Ernie!”

“Hey Aster, what’s up!” Ernie replied.

“Searching for Trevor.”

“Oh, I saw a toad near the Pitch this morning, don’t know if it was Trevor though” Hannah replied.

“Thanks, I’ll check it out!”

Aster headed over to the Quidditch Pitch, staring at the ground.

“Oi Potter!”

Aster looked up to see Oliver and Percy on a broomstick above her.

“Wood, Weasley, seen any toads this morning?”

“Trevor again?” Oliver asked.

Aster nodded.

“No, sorry Aster.”

"I keep telling him to get a cage for that toad," Percy added.

"It's a pet, not a zoo animal Perce!" Aster shot back as the boys flew off.

She headed back up to the castle and ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

“We’re heading down to Hagrid’s, Buckbeak is scheduled for execution so we’re going to keep him company,” Hermione said.

“Want to join?” Harry asked.

“No, sorry I’m on Trevor duty right now,” Aster replied.

“Oh, I saw a toad near the Ravenclaw dorms earlier, check there!” Ron suggested.

Aster waved the friends on their way and headed towards the Ravenclaw dorm. She had her eyes peeled to the ground, and looked up only when she saw a pair of shoes. She looked up and saw Terry Boot.

“Hey Boot, how are you?”

“Good Aster, why are you staring at the ground?”

“Trevor.”

“Ah, I saw a toad down by the dungeons this morning when I was talking to Roger.”

“Thanks Boot!”

Aster headed back towards her own dorm, and saw Flint on the way.

“Hey Cap, how are you?”

“Good, almost just stepped on this though,” Flint replied, opening his hands to reveal Trevor.

“Thank Merlin!” Aster said.

Flint laughed.

“I’ve seen you on Trevor duty before so I saw him and figured I’d bring him to you.”

“I’m heading to the library to meet up with everyone, want to join, great NEWTs studying opportunity for you.”

“Sounds great.”

The two headed back up to their friends, Aster collapsing back into her seat upon arrival.

“Here you go Nev,” She said, sliding Trevor into his hands.

“Thanks Aster! You should focus on Screech Snap for your OWL, it’s the only one I haven’t covered with you yet.”

Aster nodded, flipping her book open and pulling out a notebook, ready to learn.


	89. Quidditch Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor v Slytherin

April 16, 1994

-

Aster was not particularly excited for the Gryffindor v Slytherin game this year. Last year it had ended with many of her friendships in disarray and questioning Aster's House. The night before the game, she was in the Slytherin Common Room with her team. Flint was beginning to realize this was his last game, and he wanted it to go well. Aster was just hoping for some clean play and a quick game, either way she could celebrate with her friends after.

"We just need to go out there and play our best game, and then come back here and celebrate," Flint said.

The team nodded.

"Okay, time to go to sleep then folks, I want you all at your best tomorrow."

The team filtered out until it was just Aster and Flint left.

"Thanks for everything Captain."

"Anytime Potter, you're a teammate and a Housemate, that makes you family. Besides this is going to be you next year and you won't be thanking me once you're in charge of these idiots." Flint replied with a grin.

"Thanks for giving that second year girl a chance, thanks for seeing my potential."

Flint smiled. "Aster, you've become like little sister to me, besides you know my secret. I'm not a sexist pig, as Jasmine put it. There was never a question of your talent so there was never a question of your spot on the team. And now you have Delphine too, you'll have a great team next year. Best part, your parents won't force you to keep Malfoy on the team for Pureblood politics, so you can get a Seeker that can actually seek."

Aster smiled and pulled Flint into a hug.

"Alright, off to bed with you, I can't be seen playing favorites!" Flint said with a laugh, and the two headed off to their dorm rooms.

\---

The next day, in the locker room before the game, everyone was feeling his wrath. 

“Montague, why is it taking you so long to get ready, you don’t even play on the field!” He shouted at Graham.

Aster pulled Flint aside.

“What Potter?”

“Cool it Flint. This is your last time captaining this team. They respect you, but if you spend your last game as their Captain jumping down their throats, the feeling won’t last. This is your last game, treat it well.”

Flint sighed and nodded.

“You’re right Potter, I don’t want to admit it. I’ll reel it in.”

He took a step back towards the team before turning back to her with a grin.

“You’ll make a great Captain Aster.”

The two rejoined the rest of the team, and Flint started his speech. 

“Okay folks, this is my last hurrah. My last game with you guys, my last game as Captain, and against Gryffindor. We’re going to go out there and crush them so we can celebrate tonight, because otherwise I’m downing all the fire-whiskey myself. Got it?”

Everyone nodded and the team headed out onto the pitch.

“I’m going to count you down today Pucey, 3, 2, 1” Flint shouted.

“LET'S GO SLYTHERIN SCUM!” Adrian shouted and the Slytherin stand screamed it back.

Flint grinned and strode to the middle of the field to shake Wood’s hand. 

The rest of the team lined up and Madam Hooch blew the whistle, and everyone flew into the air. 

Alicia acquired the Quaffle first, but Adrian intercepted it and flew in the other direction. George hit a bludger in his direction and Angelina obtained the Quaffle. Delphine shot a bludger her way, and she ducked, scoring the first goal of the game.

“Slytherin now in possession of the Quaffle, Pucey ducks a Bludger, passing to Flint, Flint gets nailed and drops the Bludger. GREAT SAVE from his teammate Potter, and Potter scores, Wood c’mon we know you guys dated that doesn’t mean you should go easy on her!’

Aster grinned at Lee’s commentary before turning her attention back to the game. She heard shouting and looked up to see Malfoy tugging on the back of Harry’s Firebolt. 

“Malfoy you’re supposed to catch the Snitch not a broom you git!” Flint yelled.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle for a penalty shot, but Alicia was so angry she missed the shot. Adrian got the Quaffle next and scored a goal. The score was now Seventy-Twenty, Slytherin still had time to catch up. Angelina made another goal, before Harry dove down and caught the Snitch. 

“That’s game folks, 230-20, AND FOR GRYFFINDOR THAT MEANS CUP!” Lee screamed from the announcers booth. 

Wood and the rest of the Gryffindor team flew right into him, a group hug in the sky, slowly coming back down to Earth. Flint gave Aster a nod and walked off the Pitch with the team. Aster, Delphine, Graham, and Adrian stayed behind, Adrian and Delphine running to congratulate their significant others. 

Adrian reached Alicia and she pulled him into a hug immediately, Fred lifting Delphine up with a grin and spinning her. 

“WE'VE WON THE CUP!” Oliver screamed and pulled Percy into a kiss.

Aster grinned, pulling her brother into a hug. Graham went over to George and hugged him and more and more people surrounded the group. Aster felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see George.

“Congrats,” She said with a smirk as he hugged her. 

His grin was so wide she couldn’t help but smile back. She quickly planted a kiss on his cheek, and his grin became even wider. 

“ASTER!”

She turned to see Angelina and Katie heading her way and pulled them into a hug. The friends all headed to the Gryffindor Common Room together, happy.


	90. Career Counseling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster plans for the future.

May 1994

-

As May approached, McGonagall asked Aster into her office. Aster headed up one Saturday after breakfast, expecting a simple tea with her godmother. McGonagall had other plans. As soon as Aster entered the office and settled into a chair, her godmother started in. 

“So Aster, what are your plans for the future?” 

“I already did career counseling with Snape, I thought I was here for tea,” Aster replied with a sigh.

“Well I’m asking as your godmother, not your Professor. And there is tea right in front of you.”

Aster sat forward and poured herself a cup of tea, taking a long sip.

“In that case Minerva,” Aster said with a smirk, “I would like to continue my Potions research in some form. I would love to teach Potions one day, I’d be a lot better at it than Snape, but he’s not that old so I doubt I’ll get the chance.”

“Did you share these thoughts with Professor Snape?”

“I told him I want to go into Potions, but I also want to continue on with Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. I also said I have a limited scope of the jobs that exist in the Wizarding World.”

“What did he say?”

“He said there’s a lot of Potions jobs available, I could become a supplier for stores like J Pippins Potions, or work at St. Mungo’s, or potentially do research under him until he retires, though I don’t know if I could work under Snape for that many years.”

“So what ideas appeal to you?”

“Probably being a supplier, it’s the best idea that doesn’t limit my research, I’m not a Healer and I don’t want to be, but being a supplier is intriguing.”

“What route do you want to take to get there?”

“Well, Pippins already knows me well, I go in just about every time I’m in Hogsmeade so I think I have enough of a connection to bridge the idea of becoming a supplier when I graduate, or apprenticing with one of their suppliers. I could see supplying them and then down the road doing work with Snape until he’s done.”

“I think that’s a fantastic plan, why continue the other classes?”

“Well, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes are interesting and they challenge me, I like them and they’ll be useful if I change my mind about my career path. Care of Magical Creatures is fun, and it’s like a break from the seriousness of everything else.”

McGonagall nodded and the two continued to talk for a few hours about Aster’s future and Harry. Around lunch time they concluded, Aster heading straight to the Great Hall. Her friends were already there, and she slid onto the bench between Graham and Adrian.

“How was tea?” Adrian asked with a smirk.

“She interrogated my future plans, anyone else want to go have theirs questioned?”

“No, yours are definitely most solid, outside of my own,” Marina replied.

Marina already had official plans in the works with the owner of Dogweed and Deathcap to apprentice for him and take over the shop when he was done. It allowed her to continue her Herbology research and provided her with a stable plan.

“At least you have ideas,” Adrian said. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure professional Quidditch husband is a great unpaid job,” Delphine replied.

“Hey, if Alicia makes enough to support us both then maybe I will be,” Adrian said with a grin.

“Does she know you're planning on mooching off of her?” Zabini asked.

“I’m sure she is more than willing to be the breadwinner.” Nott replied and Adrian nodded.

“Better than me, Snape laughed until I walked out,” Delphine said.

“What did you say?” Flint asked.

“Professional Quidditch Coach, I’m not good enough to play professionally, but I can strategize better than most. He laughed and I just left.”

“I’ll make you an official team strategizer next year as preparation,” Aster said.

“Perfect that’ll show him,” Delphine said with a laugh.

“What about you Graham, how will you monetarily support yourself while pining after Aster for the rest of your life?” Marina asked.

“Harsh Avery. Though I will settle near wherever Aster lives to continue the pining, I’ll probably work for the Ministry, I’ve always wanted to work in the Department of Mysteries and I’ll get to reunite with Liam.”

“Don’t worry Graham, I’ll continue to be undecided for years to come and you and George will stand outside throwing rocks at my window and waiting to see who I open it for,” Aster replied.

“The dream,” Graham said with a mocking sigh.

“Miles will be playing for the Appleby Arrows,” Daphne replied.

“In his dreams maybe,” Malfoy added.

“Actually Draco, I’ve already been scouted.” Miles replied.

“Scouting is for seventh years, besides if you’ve been scouted why not just leave Hogwarts?”

“Just because you can't play Quidditch doesn’t mean the rest of the team sucks,” Flint said. 

Draco sputtered and walked off.

“I’ll get reprimanded for that one I’m sure,” Flint said with a sigh before standing. 

The friends all got up to head off.

“Black Lake?” Aster asked.

“Gryffindor Common Room for me,” Adrian replied and Delphine nodded.

“Luna’s meeting me at the greenhouses,” Marina said.

“Got plans with Daphne,” Miles said.

“Guess it’s just us,” Graham said with a grin, grabbing Aster’s hand.

“Hey Aster!” 

The two friends turned and saw George, Katie Bell, Oliver, and Angelina heading towards us.

“Or not,” he sighed and they walked towards their friends.


	91. OWLs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster prepares as exams approach.

June 1994

-

With June here, Aster realized she needed to start worrying about her OWLs. She was nervous for her Ordinary Wizarding Levels, because they would determine what classes she could continue next year. Flint, Percy and Oliver were also stressed, NEWTs were around the corner. Oliver was planning on playing Quidditch professionally after school, but still wanted to get good NEWTs, he needed a backup plan. Percy wanted a job with the Ministry and was obsessed with acing exams. Flint was also planning on playing Quidditch, and had been approached by a few teams, but the good teams still had NEWTs requirements. 

Most days, the large group of friends could be found all together, in the library, Gryffindor Common Room, or out near the Black Lake, surrounded by piles of textbooks.

Flint, Oliver, and Percy could be found in a circle, discussing their DADA NEWT. They began to realize years of incompetent professors had definitely negatively impacted their education, their only competent teachers being Rakepick and Lupin.

“It’s a bit worrying isn’t it, Lupin’s the only capable professor we’ve had of you remove the one who killed a student,” Percy said. 

“Yeah and we only had him for a year so let’s focus on the textbook, we’re going to need it,” Flint replied. 

Marina, Neville, Luna, and George were usually studying Herbology. Neville would confer with Marina and plan out study sessions with Aster. Marina helped Luna, who was truly quite the natural.

“Mandrakes are quite sweet,” Luna commented. 

George looked at her like she was insane, but didn’t say anything back. 

Miles, Delphine, Alicia, and Angelina were continuously quizzing each other on Care of Magical Creatures. Delphine and Miles seemed to have it almost memorized, but Angelina and Alicia mixed up some of the creatures.

“Is it a hippogriff or a thestral that’s part horse?” Alicia asked.

“Both,” Miles answered. 

Adrian, Graham and Fred would be studying Arithmancy.

“I’m really starting to wish Bridget Wenlock had never discovered the magical properties of numbers so I wouldn’t have to do this,” Adrian grumbled.

“It’s really not that bad, here look at mine,” Graham said, handing his notes over. 

Adrian and Fred both leaned over Graham’s notes, copying them on to their own parchment. 

Roger, Aster, and Lee were always studying Ancient Runes

“Lee, what does a Graphorn represent again?” Aster asked.

“2, for it’s two horns,” Lee replied. 

Roger pulled out a sheet, double checking.

“Merlin, I had it down as the demiguise,” He said, correcting his paper. 

The rest of the younger students, Daphne, Katie Bell, Zabini, Nott, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Terry, Hannah, and Ernie were always gathered a bit away, studying for their own end of year exams.

The friends spent every week in June in this fashion, until exams were here. The week of exams, OWLs, NEWTs, flew by, information flying out of the students brains as soon as it went in. When it was all over, the friends collapsed next to the Black Lake.

“What job can I get if I fail all my OWLs?” Adrian asked.

“Well Montague told me you’re planning on being my trophy husband so it doesn’t really matter does it?” Alicia said, looking up at him from his shoulder with a grin.

“How can you be in such a good mood?” Angelina asked.

“Exams are over, we should all be in a good mood!” 

“I just want to sleep for weeks,” Aster groaned.

Graham tapped on his chest and Aster placed her head on his chest, closing her eyes. George shot Graham a look and he shrugged.

“I think I aced just enough for mum to only be cross with me a few weeks,” Fred said.

“Between the two of us, we probably got the desired number,” George added with a laugh.

“I’ll look great compared to you too, if only my parents accepted that much,” Miles said.

Her friends continued talking, but Aster let the chatter and the sun lull her to sleep. 

“Az, c’mon, dinner time.”

She woke up and saw Graham, Adrian, George, and Marina looking down at her.

“How long was I out for?”

“Long enough Aster, I’m starved, let's head in,” Adrian answered and he and Marina headed towards the castle.

George extended his hand to Aster and she took it, standing up. Graham hopped up behind her and the three headed after their friends. She realized George hadn’t let go of her hand and saw Graham had noticed too. She needed to figure this out soon, once and for all.


	92. My Brother Is A Magnet For Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster finds out about Sirius Black.

June 1994

-

Hearing Harry was in the Hospital Wing no longer scared Aster, he seemed to be an installation of the wing. She figured something death-defying had occurred, it was about that time of the year, but when she arrived at the Hospital Wing, she only saw Dumbledore locking the door.

“I’m here to see Harry.”

“He’s sleeping currently,” Dumbledore replied.

“He’s my brother,” Aster said.

Dumbledore nodded and walked away, leaving the door locked behind him.

“Alohomora,” She said, tapping the lock with her wand.

She entered the room to find only a passed out Ron on one of the beds. Of course Dumbledore had lied to her, he seemed to always be involved in Harry’s schemes. Harry idolized the man, Aster was sure he would do anything the Headmaster asked of him. Aster settled into a chair next to Ron’s bed, and waited for her brother.

A couple minutes later, she heard arguing from outside the door and turned. Harry and Hermione were sneaking into the room, and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Aster.

“Where the hell were you?” She asked.

“We’ll explain later, cover for us,” Harry replied and they both jumped into beds as the door opened. 

Snape, Dumbledore, and Fudge all burst into the room.

“OUT WITH IT POTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO?” Snape screamed.

“I didn’t do anything Professor,” Aster replied.

“OBVIOUSLY I'M TALKING TO YOUR BROTHER, HE HELPED SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPE!”

Aster shot a look at Harry, who refused to meet her eye.

“You’re talking nonsense Professor, the door has been locked the whole time. You yourself told me Aster is one of the best students you’ve ever had, this doesn’t sound like something she would do,” Fudge said, trying to ease the tension.

“WELL PERHAPS IT IS IN HER GENETICS, SHE CAN NOT BE FAULTED FOR BEING RELATED TO HIM!”

“That is quite enough Severus. The door has been locked since I left, Madam Pomfrey will attest to the fact these students have stayed in their beds, Aster herself can attest to that. As they cannot be two places at once, what you are suggesting is impossible,” Dumbledore said.

As soon as he said her name, Aster felt wrong. She didn’t want to get dragged into one of Dumbledore’s schemes. She didn’t know what had occurred, but she also knew whatever had happened, even if he had done it, she couldn’t turn her brother into the Minister of Magic. Snape stormed out, Fudge and Dumbledore following behind. Madam Pomfrey dropped some chocolate on Harry's bedside table before returning to her office. 

Ron began to wake up. “Why are we in here? Where are Lupin and Sirius?”

Aster looked at her brother.

“I would quite like to know too.”

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks.

“Well, you see,” Harry said, beginning to tell the story.

\---

The next day, Aster wandered through Hogsmeade with her friends, the story still running through her mind. Sirius wasn’t a murderer, and he was her father’s best friend. He wanted to save Harry from the Dursleys, and had promised her brother a better life. Then, Snape had ruined it all. He interrupted, and Peter got away. Lupin transformed, Harry and Hermione went back in time, Sirius flew away on Buckbeak. Aster didn't know what to think anymore. Dumbledore wasn’t happy she had been told, and she figured the wizard had probably contemplated erasing her memory. Harry told her that if she didn’t tell anyone, everything would be fine. She didn’t like this glance into her brother's life, and wished he could share the burden with her.

As far as anyone else knew, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been taken by Sirius Black and Lupin had freed them. However, everyone also now knew that her godfather was a werewolf. Aster had figured it out a while back, he never planned lunches around the full moon and was always sick and couldn’t teach directly after. He had told her he was resigning, people wouldn’t want a werewolf teaching their children. She had told him to stay, a competent werewolf is better than an incompetent human, but he could not be swayed.

She was sitting in Hog’s Head, drinking Butterbeer, with Neville. She didn’t want to deal with Graham and George right now, they’d been getting competitive recently and she just wanted to deal with her own issues at the moment. Dean and Seamus came in to join her and Neville, Aberforth allowing them in only after Aster nodded.

“Kind of cool you have your own private bar fit with a bouncer,” Seamus said as they sat, managing to elicit a small smile from Aster.

“Yeah, better watch yourselves, one wrong word he’ll kick you out,” She replied.

Neville’s face turned red.

“It’s a joke Nev, Aberforth takes care of me because of my parents, but he knew yours too. Besides there isn’t anything you could do to make me want you gone, I promise.”

Neville let out a sigh of relief, returning his attention to the Herbology book in front of him.

“So, what are your plans for the summer?” Dean asked.

“Probably sit at the Burrow and wonder if my godfather is okay wherever he is,” Aster replied.

“You’re always welcome at gran’s, actually I think she’d be rather disappointed if you don’t come for a visit,” Neville said.

“I have to come, otherwise I’ll lose all the Herbology knowledge I’ve stored through the year and I’ll have to go a whole summer without her snickerdoodles,” Aster replied with a grin.

“Almost time for you kids to head back!” Aberforth said from behind the bar. 

Aster jumped down and hugged the man. 

“See you next year!” She said brightly and he nodded in response.

The four friends made a quick pit stop at HoneyDukes, so Aster could stock up on sugar quills for the summer, before heading back to the castle.

“It’ll all be okay, you know? Eventually.” Neville said to her.

“What will?” 

“Everything. It may get worse before it gets better, but it won’t be like this forever.”

Aster pulled her friend into a hug, holding him tight.

“Thanks, I think I needed to hear that.” She said.

“Hey anything, that’s what I’m here for.”

They entered the castle, for the final time that year, and Aster wondered where the time had gone.


	93. Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster contemplates the passage of time at graduation.

June 17, 1994

-

Graduation was upon them again. Aster wasn’t looking forward to sending off even more friends, Percy, Oliver, Flint, who had been some of the first to make her feel at home here. She also wasn’t looking forward to her godfather no longer working here, no more weekly lunches. She headed to graduation with Graham and Adrian, finding their spots with the rest of the Slytherins. 

Oliver and Flint were recognized for their commitment to Quidditch, both having played since their second year and gained the rank of Captain quicker than most. Percy gave a speech about his time at Hogwarts as head of the class, before Dumbledore launched into a lengthy speech about the idea of time. Eventually, it was time for the graduates to actually walk the stage.

Flint crossed, nodding over to the Slytherin section, which went wild in cheers as his name was called. He jumped off the stage at the end, joining the team in their seats in the House section. Percy walked, smiling and waving like he was the Queen of England, and Oliver watched with a huge grin on his face. The Weasley family jumped up and screamed from their spots in the family section, and Percy had never looked happier. Oliver crossed, as smug as ever, with the Quidditch Cup in hand, which McGonagall swiftly took back. He joined his boyfriend offstage, and the two had never looked more suited. 

After everyone had finished, Aster and the rest of the students headed back inside to return to their dorms, leaving on the train tomorrow morning.

“Aster, McGonagall wants to see you in her office,” Katie Bell said, running up to Aster.

She went to McGonagall’s office, and saw Remus in there with McGonagall.

“Aster, we have a proposition for you,” McGonagall said as Aster sat down.

“Remus would like you to stay with him this summer. For two days before and two days after each full moon you would return to the Burrow, but other than that you would stay with Remus.”

Aster grinned, and looked at her godfather, who had his own small hopeful smile.

“Really?” She asked.

“I don’t know what I’m doing or where I’m going next, but I’ve rented a flat in Diagon Alley for the summer, and I would love to have you spend the summer, if you want to,” He said.

“Just one question.”

“Go ahead.”

“Neville’s gran invited me to visit for a week, and I was really looking forward to it, could I still go?”

Remus laughed and nodded. 

“Of course you can Aster.”

She jumped up and pulled him in for a hug.

“I have to go tell everyone!”

“I’ll see you at King’s Cross tomorrow!” He shouted as she ran to find her friends. 

She ran first to the Gryffindor Common Room, excited to tell Neville. She ran directly into the twins, who were exiting. 

“What’s got you in such a hurry?” Fred asked.

“That excited to see us?” George added with a grin.

“Is Neville in?” Aster asked.

“Damn, thought you were here for me,” George said, nodding to Neville at a table with Dean and Seamus.

Aster ran over and the three looked up confused.

“They said yes, I can come!” She said to Neville.

He jumped up and hugged her, quickly blushing and stepping back. Aster rolled her eyes and pulled him back into a hug, before sitting in the empty seat at the table. 

“So what’s up with you three?” 

“These two are planning all their dates for the summer,” Neville replied.

“About time,” Aster said with a grin. 

“Just had to wait for a minute when he wasn’t causing things to explode to ask him out,” Dean said with a laugh.

“Neville asked me daily if we were dating yet, so I figured I’d go out with Dean just to shut him up,” Seamus said.

“Now Neville just has to find someone,” Dean added with a knowing grin shot at the boy.

“I’m very happy as I am, thank you very much,” Neville replied as his face grew redder.

“Anyways, I have to go tell the Weasley’s I won’t be with them all summer, I just wanted to tell you first.”

“You told me first?” Neville asked with a smile.

“Of course, I needed you to tell gran to get the snickerdoodles ready! I'll see you guys on the train tomorrow!” Aster said, heading back off. 

The twins were heading back towards their Common Room.

“Aster, we were planning our pranks for the summer, wanna help?” Fred said.

“I’m actually not going to be at the Burrow all summer,” Aster said, realizing her friends would probably not be as excited about this as she was.

“Not going back to Diggory’s are you? Wow we abandon you for one summer,” Fred said with a laugh.

“No, Remus asked me to stay with him for the summer. I’ll still come to the Burrow sometimes, but I’ll be at his flat for most of it.”

George grinned at her.

“Aster, we’re happy for you. Does it suck you won’t be home everyday? Yes. Is it also amazing that you get to spend most of the summer with your godfather? Yes.”

She smiled and pulled the two boys into a hug. 

“I have to go tell the Slytherins, but I’ll see you guys in the morning!”

She ran down to her own Common Room and joined Adrian and Graham on the couch, filling them in.

“Still going to Flint’s party, right?” Adrian asked.

“How could I miss the first Pureblood Slytherin event I’ve been invited to?” Aster asked sarcastically.

“Got to admit, it will be a bit nice to only be jealous of George a few days over the summer instead of the whole summer,” Graham said with a smirk and Aster rolled her eyes.

The three stayed up talking for a few more hours before heading to bed, their fifth year here together come and gone.


	94. Into The Snake Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster attends Flint's party.

June 1994

-

Aster was slightly terrified to go to Flint’s party. Graham was going to meet her at Remus’ flat so she didn’t have to enter alone, but that didn’t erase her fears. Adrian had offered to meet them too, but then learned his parents were planning on escorting him, probably just so he could only interact with her there. Aster was worried, knowing most of the Slytherin parents didn’t approve of her. 

The day of the party, Aster was a bundle of nerves. 

“You don’t have to go,” Remus said.

There was a whooshing sound as Graham floo-ed into the flat.

“I want to, these are my people, my House, my team. I just know some of the adults don’t approve of me, or their friendships with me and I’m worried about that.”

“I’d offer to come with you, but that would just make you more undesirable I fear,” Remus returned with a smile. 

“I find you very desirable Az,” Graham said with a smirk.

Remus glared at him.

“I mean she’s a great friend, and kind, and intelligent sir, that’s all.”

Remus ignored this, turning back to Aster.

“If anything happens or you want to leave, just floo back,” Remus said to Aster.

“I’ll be fine Remus, really. They all have my back at school, they’ll have my back in their homes too.”

She took a deep breath and stepped into the floo.

“Flint Manor.”

She stepped out into Flint’s house, though house was a modest term. This was definitely what Aster would term a mansion. She had landed in a large room that seemed to be a hall solely for floo travel, fireplaces lining the wall, chandeliers lining the ceiling. She saw a gaggle of her housemates and someone grabbed her arm.

“Potter, glad you came!” Flint said as he pulled her into a hug.

“Welcoming everyone next to the floo Marcus?” Aster asked with a smirk.

“No, but Graham wrote and said he was coming with you and I knew you were worried, so I figured I would wait for you. Also I figured the odds were high Lupin would try to intimidate Graham after you came through so I thought it would be helpful Pucey and I welcomed you.”

Aster felt someone pick her up from behind and laughed.

“I’ve almost missed you Aster, this week has felt exceptionally long,” Adrian said before he put her down. 

“How has it been Adrian, parents get wind of your Gryffindor girlfriend?” Aster asked. 

“Gryffindor girlfriend, well you have become quite the rebel haven’t you Pucey?” Someone said from over Aster’s shoulder.

She turned and saw Liam, and automatically pulled him into a hug.

“Hey Aster, I got your back today, let me know if you need anything,” He whispered in her ear as they hugged. 

She nodded as he pulled away.

“Aster Potter, how is life as the future Slytherin Quidditch Captain?” Liam asked, just loud enough that the adults gathered on the other side of the room could hear.

“Great, I’m excited to lead the House to victory next year and win the House Cup, with your support that is,” Aster returned with a grin.

Liam, Adrian, and Flint stayed with Aster by the floo for another ten minutes until Graham finally came through. 

“Lupin really likes me,” He stated with a grin.

“Really? We were starting to think he killed you,” Adrian said. 

“No, I was worried at first but he actually thinks I could be good for Aster apparently,” Graham said.

“Damn Aster, how many guys do you have going for you? Should I throw my hat into the ring?” Liam asked with a laugh.

“Liam!” Graham said as their friend engulfed him in a hug.

Aster felt secure surrounded by her friends, and saw Miles, Delphine, Daphne, and Marina on the other side of the room and they crossed over. The group all headed into a large ballroom, decked out in Slytherin banners. 

“Potter, happy to see you came!” Miles said with a grin.

“I was hoping you would come, these things are usually so boring,” Daphne said.

“I’ll try not to take offense at the idea of my graduation party being boring Greengrass,” Flint said with a smirk.

The friends made the rounds with Flint, thanking people for coming and welcoming them. Aster knew this was for her sake, Liam and Marcus were highly respected in Slytherin ranks and them showing outward support for her was a great aid. After a few hours, most of the adults had left for their own celebration, and Flint broke out the firewhiskey. 

“Time to really celebrate!” He said, taking two kegs of firewhiskey and placing them on a table, a stack of cups appearing next to it. 

Adrian, Delphine, Marina, and Graham went to fill up cups for them and their friends. Graham returned with three, one for him, one for Liam, and one for Aster. 

Miles and Daphne disappeared, and Marina went off with some sixth year Slytherin girl. Eventually, Adrian, Aster, Delphine, Graham, and Liam were left sitting at a table.

“So how does it feel to be the most and least respected Slytherin?” Liam asked.

“Great and horrible intermittently,” Aster replied.

“Montague ask you out yet?”

“Hey!” Graham said.

“You’ve had a thing for me since second year?” Aster asked with a smirk.

“Yes I have, and I told Liam here that in confidence,” Graham replied.

“Not like she doesn’t know you like her mate,” Delphine said with a laugh.

“Let’s change the subject,” Graham said with a groan.

“Actually, Liam. Delphine, and I are gravely needed over that way, we’ll see you guys later,” Adrian said with a wink.

“Oi, if he tries anything unwanted Aster, we’re right over here! Watch yourself Montague or you’ll have me, Flint, Bletchley, and Pucey after you!” Liam said with a laugh.

Their friends got up and walked to Flint, who was dancing a ways away, leaving Aster and Graham alone.

“Az, I’m sorry, I swear I didn’t plan this or anything,” Graham said with a wince. 

“It’s okay Graham, I know. I’ve been dragging this on, and obviously they all want me to choose you, I just, I love you both, I just don’t know if I love you guys any differently than I love Fred or Adrian, and I feel like everyone is putting this pressure on me to figure it out,” After replied.

“Az, I don't want you to feel pressured. Part of caring for you is wanting you to be happy, and if your happiness is best with me as a friend, that’s what matters. Don’t let my feelings affect your decision.” Graham replied.

“Let’s not think of it tonight, let’s just have fun together, all of us, and celebrate Flint and Liam and reunions and friendship,” Aster said, pulling him over to their friends, everyone dancing together. They danced with their friends, Aster staying a bit closer to Graham than anyone else. 

\---

A few hours later, Aster was still only two drinks in. Adrian, Liam, Graham, and Flint were like her personal guard, keeping her away from the fire whiskey barrels. They also kept any interested Slytherins away, for her benefit or Graham’s it wasn’t clear. 

“Nope Aster, two is more than enough,” Adrian said, steering her away from the kegs when she went for a third during a dance break. 

“I promised Lupin I’d return you intact, if you’re drunk he’ll never trust me again!” Graham said when she tried to take Graham’s while they were dancing. 

“Not happening Potter,” Liam said, taking her cup away as she tried to sneak a third while the boys were arguing over Quidditch. 

She didn’t really care though, she was having fun with her Slytherin friends, and they all didn’t care what anyone else thought. She was with friends, family, her people. Eventually, the time came to go home, and Aster wished everyone a good summer.

“I’ll see you in a few weeks for your birthday,” Marina said, Adrian and Delphine nodding in agreement. Adrian pulled her into a tight hug and promised to pass on a greeting to Alicia from her. 

“I’ll see you in the future Potter, you’re destined for big things,” Liam said as he stepped through the floo sending off with a mock salute. 

“I expect many letters, about Quidditch and your Hogwarts adventures now that I can’t be there with you. You’ve become like a little sister to me Potter, don’t lose touch,” Flint said with a smirk and Aster grinned, pulling him in for a hug. 

Aster floo-ed back to Remus’, Graham going through right after Aster, he had told Lupin he would return her home.

They arrived back at the flat to a note. 

Aster + Graham,

Padfoot contacted me, going to make contact, unlikely to return before morning. Wards are up, send Patronus if anything happens or Owl if you go to the Burrow. Graham, Thank you. Aster, good night, see you in the morning.

-Remus

“Who’s Padfoot?” Graham asked.

“Top secret,” Aster returned with a smirk.

Graham laughed and shook his head.

“Sometimes I feel like everything is top secret with you Az,” he said with a grin.

Aster pulled him in and kissed him on his cheek, almost bordering on his lips.

“Not everything Montague, see you soon,” She said as she walked to her room, not looking back at her friend left in the living room, staring after her with a wide eyed grin.


	95. Aster's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster turns 16, and makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has been commenting, I love how invested you all are! I don't usually share my writing with people, so I'm happy you all enjoy it so much! Also, I promise Aster will date again, this was just the way this decision went!

July 1994

-

Aster had finally made a decision, and her decision was no decision. She loved Graham, and she loved George, but she loved the friendships she had with them. She felt no need to change the way things already were. She cared deeply for them, perhaps even romantically loved them both, but she knew if she chose one, her friendship with the other would be affected. She would rather continue her friendships and see them happy with other people than potentially lose one or both of them.

Her birthday was coming up, and all her friends were going to the Burrow for it. Remus had offered to host, but once she listed off names, he agreed the Burrow would be a better venue. The plan was for her and Remus to go over and stay the night before, and her friends would come when they could throughout the day. She and Remus arrived after dinner on the eighth of July, they had stopped by Hog’s Head and had an early dinner celebration with Aberforth. After dinner with Aberforth, they floo-ed to the Burrow.

“Aster dear! It feels like it’s been so much longer than a week, it’s so empty without you here!” Molly said, automatically pulling the girl into a hug.

“Pay my way home and don’t even come back to visit?”

Aster turned to her right and saw Charlie, grinning and ran over to hug him.

“Next time don’t let three years go by!” Aster said.

“The floo network goes both ways Potter!” He replied with a laugh.

“You get to stay with me!” Ginny stated proudly as Aster turned to hug her.

“We put Remus in your room for the weekend, Charlie’s bunking with Ron,” Arthur added.

“I can just take the couch!” Remus said, but Molly waved it off.

“How’s the real world Perce?” Aster asked as she pulled him into a hug.

“I’ve already secured a job with the Ministry so it’s going pretty well, Oliver is doing well too, but I told him I would leave that news for him to share.”

“How's Harry?” Ron asked.

“He said he was doing well last time he wrote, I doubt it.”

“Okay, now that you’ve all said hello, she’s ours,” Fred said, grabbing Aster’s arm and dragging her out by the orchard, George trailing behind.

The three settled onto the ground under the trees, Aster in between the two.

“So Aster, how is life with a werewolf?” Fred asked.

“Not that different from normal life, except he eats his meat really rare and I always have to remind him to cook mine longer. He’s also been spending a lot of time with Padfoot, but tried to hide it. I think they used to be together and he doesn’t know how to tell me.”

“Moony and Padfoot, I could see it,” George replied.

“I’m having a good summer, but I just keep remembering that at the end of the summer Remus is leaving, he’s going into hiding with Padfoot, and I won’t be able to see him. I feel like every time something good happens, it happens on a clock, it must eventually end.”

“Bit depressing there Aster. Everything ends eventually, it’s enjoying the things you do with the time you have that matters. One day we won’t all live together, we won’t all spend everyday together. But why waste the time we do have together waiting for it to end?” Fred replied.

“You’re right,” Aster said.

“As always. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get my beauty sleep, I finally get to see my girlfriend tomorrow for the first time since June,” Fred said, getting up from his spot and heading in.

Aster started to get up too. 

“Wait, can we talk?”

Aster nodded, sitting back down.

“I just, I know Graham has been to the flat a few times, and Remus apparently told mom that he approves, I guess what I’m asking is, is there anything to approve of?”

Aster sighed.

“George, I told you, I would tell you both when I made my decision. I’m going to talk to you guys tomorrow, but I promise you, no one has been doing anything.”

George nodded.

“Now, I have to go, I haven’t talked to Ginny about any of the recent Holyhead games, and I promised to catch up with her tonight.”

The two headed back into the Burrow, Charlie and Remus in the kitchen. George went upstairs and Aster joined the two at the table. 

“Something up with you two?” Remus asked, jutting his head toward the staircase George had just gone up.

“No, and there is nothing between Graham and I either Remus, I’m just friendly,” Aster replied.

“Montague still has a thing for you then?” Charlie asked with a grin.

“I can’t control others emotions,” Aster said with a smirk. 

“She’ll be like me, an old bachelor, or spinster, whatever the equivalent is,” Remus said.

“I don’t think you’re the old bachelor you appear to be,” Aster replied.

Remus looked a bit shocked.

“Whatever may you be referring to Aster?”

“You seem mighty close with Padfoot…” She said with a grin before standing up. 

“We’re old friends!” Remus said, exasperated.

“Whatever you say, I don’t judge,” Aster said, Charlie laughing at the table as she headed to Ginny’s room. 

She stayed up with Ginny for hours, discussing Quidditch and everything else that had been going on in their lives. Around one in the morning the two girls finally drifted off to sleep. Aster woke up the next morning to Ginny shaking her.

“They told me not to wake you up, but it’s nine and everyone is getting here at ten, I figured you would want to eat first,” Ginny said.

Aster nodded, getting up and getting changed before following Ginny out of the door down to the kitchen. The twins, Ron, and Percy were on one side of the table, Charlie, Remus, Ginny and Aster on the other. They had bacon, eggs, baked beans, toast, and tea, finishing right as someone came through the floo, 

“Hey Az, happy sixteenth!” Graham said as he entered the kitchen.

Aster got up with a grin and hugged her friend.

“Graham!” Remus said with a grin, and the boy shook his hand and sat between Remus and Aster at the table.

“We just finished eating,” George said, looking between Graham and Aster.

“Oh, sorry, I should have thought about it, I didn’t think to eat before I came," Graham said.

“Don’t be ridiculous George, Graham is more than welcome to eat here, we have more than enough,” Molly replied, shooting George an angry look as she filled Graham’s plate. “However, you boys should start cleaning and setting up outside.”

Fred dragged George up and Ron followed him out. 

“So Montague, how has life been?” Charlie asked.

“I thought it would be boring without you Charlie, but Harry seems to make sure that never happens,” Graham said with a grin.

“I’ve heard, my most famous sibling that I’ve never met,” Charlie said.

Someone else came through the floo, and Delphine and Marina came in. 

“CHARLIE!” Marina said, running over to hug her friend.

“Hey Aster, happy birthday, where is my boyfriend?” Delphine asked.

Aster laughed, nodding out back. Graham cleaned his plate, getting up to help out back. Aster was heading out before she heard more people arrive by floo. She walked into the living room to find Angelina, Alicia, Adrian, Oliver, Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

“Did you all come together?” Aster asked with a laugh.

“Well, I was at Alicia’s, and Angelina came to go through with us,” Adrian said.

“Dean and Seamus came to mine, since my floo is connected,” Neville said.

“And I just have excellent timing,” Oliver added with a laugh.

The friends headed out back, Cedric, Lee and Roger arriving soon after. Everyone just relaxed, some quidditch matches occurred, some Potions advice was dispensed, and Oliver revealed he had made the Puddlemere United reserve team. They had sandwiches for lunch between matches, and all sat down for dinner and cake afterwards. Eventually they left, one by one. Aster promised to write more to Dean and Angelina, telling Neville she was very excited for her upcoming week with him and his gran. 

Aster had asked Graham to stay behind, wanting to talk to him and George. The Weasley’s off to bed, Remus pretending he wasn’t listening with Fred from the top of the stairs, Aster sat with the two boys on the couch.

“I’ve been putting off making a decision, because you two are both so important to me. I love you both, but this whole situation is negatively affecting the three of us more than anything, so I feel like the best solution is we all just remain friends. If I choose one of you I risk losing my friendship with the other, and I would rather have both of you as my closest friends, than one of you as my boyfriend and the other not at all. We all used to be able to be friends, and now you two barely interact with each other outside of jealous glares. I know this probably isn’t what either of you wanted to hear, but it’s my decision and I’m sticking to it. I hope you can respect that.” 

It was quiet for a minute.

“Az, I told you a long time ago, it doesn’t matter how I’m, in your life, as long as I’m a part of it. I’m honored that I mean so much to you.” Graham said with a small smile.

George stayed silent and Graham nodded, standing up.

“I’ll write soon, have a good rest of your summer guys,” He said as he went to the floo.

“Who would it have been?” George asked as Graham disappeared.

“Neither of you George,” Aster answered with a sigh, heading to Ginny’s room, leaving her friend on the couch. She heard Fred come down the stairs to talk to him. She was glad it was over, but knew everything wouldn’t be okay for a while.


	96. Quidditch World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster attends the World Cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I'm heading back to university soon, so I probably won't be able to update as frequently, though I'm still going to try to get a few chapters up every week! I tried to make this update a bit longer to make up for it, hope you enjoy!

August 25, 1994

-

Aster was a bit disappointed as August came, and she didn’t receive notice that she was the new Slytherin captain. She had known a recommendation from Flint wasn’t a guarantee, but Adrian and Graham had also not received anything, making it unlikely she would be able to remain on the team at all. She pretended she had accepted this fact, and left Flint’s letter asking who got Captain unanswered. Flint and Wood were both on the Puddlemere United reserve team, after having been rivals for so many years. Aster was happy for them, but hadn’t been answering either of their letters, thinking of Quidditch wasn’t fun for her when it led back to the fact she wouldn’t be playing anymore.

So, when the Weasley’s surprised all the kids with tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, Aster had to seem excited. She had returned to the Burrow in mid-August, Remus had left to join Sirius wherever he had been hiding. She was happy the two would get to be together, but sad she would yet again be without her Godfather. She was a bit more excited when Cedric wrote he and his father would be joining them, she hasn’t seen him since her birthday. When Molly and Arthur informed her however, that they were planning on inviting Harry, the excitement became real. They were going to go pick him up, and Aster was to stay at the Burrow, to avoid making things worse. She sat by the fireplace with Charlie, and Bill waiting for them all to floo back through. Hermione, Ginny and Molly were in the kitchen. 

The twins came through first.

“He’s all good Aster,” Fred said with a grin.

“We might have dropped a ton-tongue toffee for your cousin to test too,” George added.

The twins had been creating and testing their own products all summer, with Aster’s help and without Molly’s knowledge. Molly was angry enough the twins had only managed six OWLs between them, not at all helped by the fact Aster had received ten OWLs, one for each class. The ton-tongue toffee was a toffee with a simple engorgement charm, whoever consumed it would suddenly have a tongue weighing a ton, making for an easy and catchy name. Ron and Percy had been the recipients of many of the prototypes, to the point Percy would eat before he came home from work, and refuse anything anyone offered him. 

Harry came through next grinning.

“It worked?” Fred asked and Harry replied with a laugh.

“Well, you must be Aster’s brother, didn’t catch your name,” Charlie said with a grin and Harry’s laugh grew louder. 

“Charlie?” Harry asked and he nodded.

Harry grinned and pulled Charlie into a hug, before Bill stepped up and shook his hand. 

“What did you give him?” Arthur asked as he floo-ed back. 

“What did who do?” Molly asked as she entered the living room.

Arthur brushed it off and Hermione, Harry and Ron ran off.

“Typical, I get my brother for three seconds,” Aster sighed.

“You’re welcome to any of mine,” Bill replied with a smirk.

Aster laughed at him and the rest of the night flew by, everyone turning in early for an early morning wakeup.

\---

The next morning everyone except Bill, Charlie, and Percy got up early, to start the trek to the Portkey that would bring them to the match. Molly made the twins hand over their toffees, but Aster had some hidden in her bag. The group headed off, walking for about an hour before they reached the hill where the Portkey was located.

“Arthur, Aster, over here!” 

They all turned and saw Cedric and his dad.

“Aster it’s great to see you again!” Amos said as they walked over.

“Hi,” Cedric said to everyone. 

“Okay, everyone grab the Portkey, we have about thirty seconds,” Arthur said, and they circled around the old boot in Amos' hand. 

It felt similar to apparating and Aster was out of sorts. She felt someone's arms around her and opened her eyes to the majority of the group on the ground. She looked behind her and saw Amos and Arthur standing fine on their own, and Cedric standing, holding onto her. 

“It can be a bit rough the first few times,” Cedric said with a smile.

“Let’s head to the campsite!” Arthur said, the family following behind him. 

“Pretty sure she can walk herself,” George quipped at Cedric, who still had his arms around Aster.

“Oh, of course,” Cedric said, taking a step back and blushing, “I’ll see you guys at the match?”

“We’re going to be in the Minister’s box, so unlikely,” George replied as he walked away.

“Sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into him, I’ll see you later,” Aster said to Cedric before taking off after the Weasley’s.

When she caught up, the tent was set up, the older boys had arrived, and they were working on lunch.

“We get to share, me, you, and Hermione!” Ginny said excited.

Aster grinned at her, and joined the group circled around the fire. 

“Ah, the man of the hour!” Arthur said as someone approached them.

“Arthur!” The man said.

“Kids, this is Ludo Bagman, the reason we have such good tickets!”

“Fancy a flutter on the match Arthur?” Ludo asked.

“Um, a Galleon on Ireland to win. Kids, don’t tell your mother.”

“Any other takers?” Ludo asked, clearly unimpressed with the one Galleon bid. 

“We’ll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen sickles, three knuts, Ireland wins, but Krum gets the Snitch. And, we’ll throw in a fake wand,” Fred said as George pulled the money out of their bags.

Arthur tried to stop the boys, but to no avail. As they were discussing the details, another man approached, and Percy straightened up.

“Mr. Crouch, would you like a cup of tea?” He asked the man. 

“Yes, thank you - Weatherby,” The man replied.

Fred and George laughed as Percy went to fetch the tea.

“Feel kind of bad for him, you reckon?” Aster whispered to Charlie and he nodded. 

Arthur, Ludo, Mr. Crouch and Bill moved into the tents and talked and Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran off to check out the vendors, agreeing to meet back at the tents before the match. Aster got up to join them, when George scoffed.

“Going to see your boyfriend?” He asked.

Fred and Charlie looked between the two, backing away.

“Gotta go see a man about a dragon,” Charlie offered weakly as they took off.

“What in the world are you talking about George?”

“Seemed mighty close with Diggory earlier, figured maybe that’s why Montague and I didn’t stack up, you’re into golden boy Diggory,” George said, not quite meeting Aster’s eye.

“Excuse me?” Aster said, shocked.

“Well it makes sense. He asked you out on Valentines and you realized you could do better than a Weasley or a Slytherin, you could land Hogwarts Golden Boy. I thought it was odd you said you valued our friendships so highly, it’s because you wanted us to stay friends with you once we found out.”

“Actually George, it’s because you were one of the first friends I ever had, and you mean a lot to me, though right now it’s a bit hard to remember why. I’m not seeing anyone, but if I was it would be none of your business. You aren’t my boyfriend, you aren’t in charge of me, you have no say over what I do or who I do it with. I thought we were friends, but obviously you have no respect for me and I’m not needed or wanted here,” Aster replied, eyes watering.

She stormed away, running into Fred, who had been around the corner, pretending not to listen.

“Your brother is an asshole,” Aster said to him.

Fred pulled her into a hug, handing her a tissue.

“He can be a right git when he wants to be,” He replied.

After a few minutes, Aster had calmed a bit. 

“Want to go find Dean and Seamus?” Fred asked and Aster nodded. 

They weaved their way through vendors and scalpers, looking for their friends. 

“ASTER!”

They turned and saw Seamus, Dean, and Cedric running toward them, Dean scooping Aster into a hug.

“Hey guys, how’s your summer been?”

“Great, I’ve seen Dean almost everyday though,” Seamus said with a smirk.

“-and you love it,” Dean replied, rolling his eyes and taking Seamus’ hand.

“Is this official yet?” Aster asked, waving her hand between the two of them.

“We haven’t labeled anything yet, but it will be once I wear him down,” Dean said with a smile and Seamus laughed, pulling Dean’s hand to his mouth and planting a kiss on his palm.

“I’m just glad we found you guys, these two are cute, but it’s a bit much to third wheel,” Cedric said.

“Where’s the final triplet?” Seamus asked and Fred quickly shook his head.

“Irrelevant,” Aster replied. 

The boys didn’t question it any further, the five of them wandering, buying some trinkets and snacks. As they were walking, a gong sounded.

“It’s time!” Fred said happily, dragging Aster back toward the tents. 

“Bye!” She shouted in the direction of their friends. 

They reached the tent, everyone standing a bit distant from George, who seemed a bit guilty. Aster didn’t acknowledge him, instead falling in to step next to her brother to look at his purchased goods. 

Once they reached their seats, Harry started talking to a house elf, and Aster sat between Charlie and Ginny. They had gotten there about thirty minutes before the game started, so the three of them discussed the teams and Charlie’s dragons. Eventually, it was time, and Ludo announced the team mascots. The Bulgarian mascots were Veela, who Aster had learned about in class, but to see their effects close up was something else entirely. All the boys other than Charlie jumped up for a better view, and Hermione, Ginny, Aster, and Charlie were left laughing.

After the Veela flew off, they all seemed to snap out of their trance, as the leprechauns showed up, showering the stands with gold coins. Next the Bulgarian team was introduced, and Ron nearly had a heart attack screaming as Viktor Krum was introduced. Then, the Irish team came out and the whistle was blown, the match beginning.

The players moved so fast, Aster was glad Harry had gotten her a pair of Omnioculars so she could watch. The Irish chasers were everything Aster wanted to be, fast, efficient, the best. However, it reminded her she wouldn’t be back on the pitch this year. Krum feinted, reminding Aster of moves she had seen her own brother play. Aster snapped back to attention when she saw the leprechauns and the Veela were fighting on the field, Ministry officials flooding the field to break it up as the game continued in the air above them.

Suddenly, attention turned to Krum, whose broom was on fire, as a Bludger hit him across the face. He refused to let it distract him however, flying after Lynch as he saw the Snitch. Krum caught it as Lynch crashed into the ground for the second time that night. 

BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170

“IRELAND WINS” Ludo Bagman shouted. 

As the teams joined them in the Top Box for their acknowledgements, the twins turned to Ludo Bagman, waiting for their winnings. After the acknowledgements ended, everyone headed back to their campsites, Hermione and Ginny funneling Aster along so she wouldn’t have to talk to George. They didn’t stay up long, they had had a long day, and fell asleep rather quickly.

\---

“Aster, get up, now!” A voice fervently whispered as they shook her. 

She woke up to find Ginny shaking her as Hermione, still seemingly half asleep, slipped on some boots and a jumper and ran outside. Aster didn’t ask any questions, pulling on a jumper of her own and lacing her sneakers that were next to her bed. She and Ginny went outside to meet the others, and Aster was terrified. 

A large group of marching masked wizards were approaching, levitating some people who were being contorted. Some were setting tents on fire or throwing spells at the onlookers. Bill, Charlie, and Percy came out, wands at the ready.

“The four of us are going to help the Ministry, you lot- run into the woods, hide, and stay together! We’ll get you when everything is sorted.” Arthur said, dashing after his older sons into the fray. Fred grabbed Ginny’s hand and they all ran into the woods. They all ran, until Aster fell. A hand grabbed her, pulling her back up. She turned to see George, but the rest were gone. 

“Where is everyone?” Aster asked.

“I don’t know, I saw you fall and when I looked up they were gone, they must not have seen,” He replied.

“Should we stay here?” Aster asked.

“Probably safer than wandering through the woods looking for everyone, Dad will find us eventually,” George replied and they settled on the ground next to a tree, awkwardly looking away from each other. 

“I’m sorry,” George said.

Aster didn’t reply.

“Just, I would hate for us to die and the last thing I did was be an absolute right git. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any of it. I just, I let my emotions get the better of me. If you want to be with Diggory go for it, I’ll cheer you on from the sidelines,” He continued.

“I don’t know what I want George, but I don’t want you to blow up every time a boy so much as looks at me, and I don’t want to fight with you.” Aster replied.

“Okay, I'll work on blowing up in private instead of in front of you and we can stop fighting?” George offered with a smirk.

Aster grinned, until she heard a stick break, and George shifted himself in front of her. 

“Nothing like a life or death situation to make you stop fighting, huh?” Fred said looking down at them with a grin, Ginny and Charlie beside him.

“Hard to be angry if he was dead,” Aster replied as the two stood up.

They all started to walk back towards the tent, Charlie said it was all clear now.

“I saw the Dark Mark,” Fred said to Charlie.

“They were Death Eaters, they all disappeared as soon as the mark popped up,” Charlie replied.

Aster had learned about the First Wizarding War in History of Magic.

“If the Death Eaters are back, does that mean,” She started to ask, trailing off.

“We don’t know Aster, but I promise we’ll find out,” Charlie replied.

“ASTER!”

The group turned and saw Dean and Seamus running towards them, tacking Aster into a hug. 

“I’m glad you guys are alright, have you seen Cedric or anyone else?” She asked.

“No, I’ll let you know if we do, where’s Harry and the rest?” Dean asked.

“Separated in the woods, we figure we’ll meet them back at the tents,” Aster replied.

“Stay safe!” Seamus said.

“You too!”

The group continued on to the tents, and after cleaning up a bit from their run in the woods, Arthur returned with Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

“We’ll go back to sleep for a few hours and take an early portkey home, okay?” Arthur asked and everyone filed off to bed.

Harry stayed back, tugging at Aster’s arm.

“Why is it always me? Why am I always there?” He asked.

She held her younger brother in a hug, knowing she had no answer to his questions. 

\---

They left early the next morning, taking an old tire back. Cedric and Amos were with them, Aster was relieved her friend was okay, and he had been glad to see them and hear of Dean and Seamus. They arrived back at the Burrow and Molly was in tears, going as far as to tell the twins she didn’t care about their OWL scores. There was a barely factual newspaper article about the event written by some lady named Rita Skeeter, and Molly had driven herself mad reading it, thinking the worst. The last week before they went off to school, Arthur and Percy were at the Ministry at all hours. Aster helped the twins work on a new order form, Molly had burnt all the old ones. Molly went to Diagon Alley alone, leaving Charlie and Bill at charge at the Burrow. She came back with everyone's supplies, including dress robes, a new addition to the requirements list. The end of summer flew by, and eventually, it was time to return to Hogwarts.


	97. Tension on the Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to return to Hogwarts.

September 1, 1994

-

The mood on the Hogwarts Express had never felt so low. Aster, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley’s had gotten up early to make the train, and Molly had packed sandwiches, same as always. But, it had been obvious Molly and Arthur were more worried than usual, rushing the kids along more than usual, especially Harry and Aster. It was raining and gloomy, and Arthur had to rush off for a Ministry emergency. 

The Ministry was so busy they couldn’t spare any cars, so they all shoved into three Muggle taxis to go to King’s Cross. Once they got there, they had Harry, Ron, and Hermione go through first, then Aster and the twins, followed by Ginny, Charlie, Bill, and Molly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went off to stow their stuff before returning for goodbyes.

“I might be seeing you all sooner than you think,” Charlie said with a grin as Ginny hugged him.

“Why, think we haven’t had enough of you?” Fred asked with a smirk.

“Can’t tell, as Percy would say ‘it's classified information until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,” He replied.

“I wish I was going, maybe I’ll take some time off for it,” Bill said.

“For what?” George asked.

The whistle blew and they had to get onboard, waving to those left on the platform. Ginny went to find Luna; Harry, Ron, and Hermione went off to their compartment; and Aster and the twins went off to find their friends. 

Aster found her Slytherin friends compartment, sending the twins on their way to find their Gryffindor friends. Miles, Adrian, and Graham were on one side, with Delphine and Marina on the other. Aster sat next to Marina after throwing her stuff above the seats.

“Where’s Daphne?” Aster asked.

“Don’t say her name, it hurts,” Miles groaned.

Adrian patted Miles' shoulder.

“Miles agreed with something rude Daphne said about Astoria, and then Daphne told him she’s the only one allowed to talk about her sister that way, and ended things,” Adrian said.

“You’ll get her back Bletchley,” Aster replied.

“She’s a Greengrass, maybe it was wishful thinking,” Miles said. 

Aster glanced over to Delphine and Marina and quickly realized this was likely going to be their entire train ride. 

“Well, I told Dean that I would go check in,” She said, slowly standing.

“I have to check in with Fred,” Delphine said quickly, getting up to join her.

“I haven’t seen Alicia in almost a month,” Adrian said standing up.

Marina and Graham shot the three of them looks as they slipped out, leaving their friends to deal with Miles.

Aster saw Daphne in the hallway, waving her other two friends on.

“Hey Daph!” She said as the girl approached.

“Aster! I hope we can still be friends even though Miles and I broke up,” Daphne said.

“I just heard, he’s pretty broken up about it,” Aster said.

“Perhaps he could make it up to me, would have to be a pretty grand gesture though,” Daphne said before walking off to join Theo and Blaise in their compartment.

Aster jogged back to where she had left Miles, Graham, and Marina, and opened the door. 

“Miles, Greengrass says there’s a chance for reconciliation, you just have to make a grand gesture,” Aster said.

Miles sat up. 

“What’s a good grand gesture?” He asked.

“Don’t ask me, I didn’t get the girl,” Graham said, throwing a grin at Aster before adding, “Just kidding Potter.”

“Get brainstorming Bletchley!” Aster said and went back off in search of the Gryffindor’s.

She saw Dean, Seamus, Neville and Katie Bell in one of the compartments and slid in.

“Nice to see you in a non life or death scenario,” Seamus said with a grin.

“Right back at you,” Aster replied, sitting between Neville and Katie.

“I’ll be off then, keep me updated if you hear anything,” Katie said, nodding a greeting to Aster as she left.

“What’s that about?” Aster asked.

“No one has heard about Quidditch captains this year, Katie said the Gryffindor’s are freaking out a bit, how about the Slytherin’s?” Dean asked.

“No one heard, everyone assumed it was me, but I didn’t get anything. They have to do Quidditch right?” Aster said.

Her friends shrugged.

“I heard about what happened Aster. Are you okay? I mean of course you’re okay you’re here, but are you okay?” Neville asked.

Aster grinned at her friend.

“I’m fine, just a little worried about what it all means, for all of us.”

He nodded.

“I don’t know what I’ll do if they’re back,” He replied and Aster knew he was talking about his parents. 

She reached out and squeezed his hand.

“It’ll all be okay Neville, we have each other, and I don’t plan on losing you- any of you,” Aster replied. 

Neville grinned at her, blushing a bit as he looked down at their hands that were still intertwined.

“Anyways, I have to venture onwards, haven’t seen all the lions yet, I’ll see you guys later!” Aster said, slowly removing her hand and heading off to find the rest of her friends. 

As she made her way through the train, she heard whispers of the events of the Cup, some scared, others proud. She tried to drown them out as she looked for her friends. She found them in a compartment not far away. Adrian, Alicia, and Angelina sitting on one side, Delphine, Fred, and George on the other.

“Aster!” Angelina said with a grin, jumping up to give her friend a hug. 

Aster smiled, returning the hug and hugging Alicia before sitting on the floor of the compartment.

“So Slytherin doesn't have a captain either?” Angelina asked.

“Nope, no ones heard anything,” Aster replied. 

“If Quidditch is cancelled, Hogwarts is basically pointless,” Alicia groaned.

“Except seeing your amazing boyfriend everyday?” Adrian asked.

“Sure,” Alicia said, placing her head on his shoulder, still dismayed.

The friends continued to theorize what no captains could mean, until they reached Hogwarts. Aster returned to her compartment and grabbed her belongings, disembarking to begin her sixth year.


	98. The Sorting and The Triwizard Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts is going to host the Triwizard Tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to save this upload for tomorrow, but I finished early so hopefully I'll finish the next chapter by tomorrow. Enjoy!

September 1, 1994

-

As the carriages approached the castle it appeared to be raining harder than it was before. Aster looked out unsure, and Luna supplied her with an umbrella. 

“Thanks, are you sure you don’t want it?” Aster asked.

“No, I quite like being close with nature, but I always try to think of what a friend may need. You’re a friend and you need to escape the rain, it’s simple really,” Luna replied.

Aster smiled, amazed as always at the young girl. Luna hopped out, happily skipping up the stairs to the castle. Aster opened the umbrella and Adrian, Graham, and Alicia squished under it with her, rushing up the stairs, offering the umbrella back to Luna.

“Oh no, keep it, it’s of much better use to you than me anyways,” The girl said, dripping water as she continued toward the Great Hall.

The friends heard screams behind them and looked to see Peeves dropping water balloons, one of which had landed on Ron’s head.

Aster and her friends hurried on to the Great Hall, not wanting to fall victim to any more pranks that Peeves may come up with. Adrian and Alicia said their goodbyes, and he followed Aster and Graham to the Slytherin table.

“I’m bloody starving,” Graham said as they sat down, and Aster slipped him a chocolate wand she had saved from the train, as the hat launched into an annoyingly lengthy version of its song and began the sorting. 

“Malcolm Baddock. SLYTHERIN.”

Aster and her friends clapped as their table exploded into cheers. He joined Draco Malfoy down at the other end of the table and Aster sighed. It seemed more and more that Draco was gaining traction with the younger Slytherin’s, a dangerous amount of sway. 

“Owen Cauldwell. HUFFLEPUFF.”

Aster looked to the Hufflepuff table, where Cedric was cheering the loudest.

“Dennis Creevey. GRYFFINDOR.”

Aster looked to their table, where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were clapping, the twins were screaming, and his brother Colin Creevey was beaming with pride.

“Graham Prtichard. SLYTHERIN.”

“Damn Gray, guess you won’t be the only Graham now,” Aster replied with a smirk as they clapped for their new Housemate.

“Orla Quirke. RAVENCLAW.”

Aster looked to see Roger shake the girl’s hand, probably already engaging in academic discussion. 

Finally the Sorting had finished and dinner appeared. Everyone dug in, the weather and the long Sorting having made everyone hungry. Once all the food was gone, everyone turned back towards the front of the hall, waiting for Dumbledore’s announcements. 

“Now that we are all fed and watered, it’s time for me to give some notices. Mr. Filch would like everyone to remember the list of forbidden objects is posted outside his office, so all items listed are public knowledge. As ever, the forest is forbidden to all students and Hogsmeade village is forbidden to all without permission to enter. I would also like to announce that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not be taking place this year.”

At this announcement, the hall exploded. There were boo’s from every table, and Dumbledore attempted to continue until the doors to the Great Hall exploded open.

The man had a peg leg, a fake eye, and was missing a chunk of his nose. His false eye seemed to be magical, spinning in every direction as he took in the room. He hobbled up to the front, stopping next to Dumbledore.

“May I introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody.”

The man nodded to Dumbledore, taking the empty spot at the staff table before taking a flask out of his robe and swigging from it. 

“I have a feeling we’re going to be missing Lupin more than we already were,” Adrian said, and Graham put an arm around Aster to comfort her at this mention of her godfather.

“Anyways, to return to what I was trying to say, there is a very good reason Quidditch will not occur this school year. Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year.” 

“YOU'RE JOKING!” Fred screamed from the Gryffindor table and the whole hall broke into laughter.

“I am not joking Mr. Weasley, though now that you mention it, I did hear a great one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…”

McGonagall loudly cleared her throat and Dumbledore nodded.

“Not the time however. The Triwizard Tournament was first established over seven hundred years ago as a form of friendly competition between the largest three European wizarding schools: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools tok turn hosting every five years, until the death toll became too high that is. We have worked hard this summer to ensure no champion shall find themselves in mortal danger. The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive in October with their students, and the selection of the champions shall occur on Halloween. An impartial judge shall decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard cup, the glory, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money.”

The Hall erupted with excited whispers yet again, as everyone decided if they should enter themselves. 

“However, we have imposed an age restriction, only students seventeen or older may participate. Now, it is late, so Prefects, please escort your Houses to their dorms, we’ll all need a good night's sleep to prepare for classes tomorrow!”

Aster and her friends got up to head to the dungeons.

“Damn shame we can’t put our names in,” Adrian said.

“Did you not hear him say death toll?” Marina asked.

“Did you not hear the glory and the Galleons?” Delphine replied.

“Like any of you need the Galleons,” Aster said with a smirk.

As they reached the Common Room they said their goodbyes, Aster and the girls falling fast to sleep, no clue what was awaiting them.


	99. Mad Eye Moody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster settles into sixth year, before the chaos.

September 1994

-

Aster couldn’t decide if Mad Eye Moody was one of the worst or one of the best DADA professors Hogwarts had ever had. He taught them the Unforgivable Curses, but used them on students. He used the Cruciatus curse in Neville’s class, but then gave the boy a Herbology book. He turned Malfoy into a ferret, and Draco was actually tolerable for about 24 hours, but he was personal friends with Dumbledore, and Aster just did not trust the headmaster. Every time Aster thought she had made up her mind about the professor, he did something to change her mind again. 

However, she didn’t have much time to consider her DADA professor, as everyone was buzzing about the impending tournament. The twins were determined to find a way to enter, even though they wouldn’t be seventeen until April. Aster was perfectly fine with not being able to enter, and thought most of her friends who wanted to were not thinking clearly. Cassius Warrington, a fellow sixth year Slytherin who had been a reserve seeker with Graham, had decided to enter his name. Aster didn’t know him well, he was a bit of a Pureblood traditionalist but he had never bothered her before. She wondered how the rest of the school would respond to a Slytherin champion. 

She often considered how others viewed Slytherin as the ‘evil’ House when there had been Death Eaters and Order members from every House. A Gryffindor, everyone would cheer for. A Hufflepuff, everyone would support. A Ravenclaw, people would see it as a logical choice. A Slytherin however, she was unsure how they would all react to that. She wasn’t even sure her own friends had overcome their House biases, she knew the entire school wouldn’t be able to.

She found herself today in the Potions classroom, helping Neville, while Roger and Lee worked on the other side of the room.

“I just don’t know how I’ve melted six cauldrons,” Neville sighed.

“It’s fine Nev, I have an extra cauldron I use for fun that you can borrow.”

“What if I melt that one too?” He asked with a groan.

“Then I still have mine, it’s not a big deal Neville, I promise.” 

Neville gave Aster a small smile, and she handed him her extra cauldron.

“How have your other classes been going?” Aster asked.

“Good, DADA had a rough start, watching him use that, even on a spider-”

Neville trailed off and Aster put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He looked up at her and nodded.

“It wasn’t easy to see. He talked to me after though, I showed you the book he gave me. I had to see it eventually, I just, I’ve never known what it looked like so I never had to picture,” He trailed off as his eyes welled up.

Aster pulled him in for a hug, and over his shoulder, saw Roger and Lee point to the door and wave, leaving the two alone to talk. 

“They didn’t have to leave,” Neville said as he pulled away and wiped the tears from his face.

“They’re your friends, they just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

He nodded.

“Besides, we promised we’ll always talk to each other about stuff like this, so if you want to talk about it, I’m here, and if you don’t, I’m here to learn Herbology.”

He smiled at her. 

“I want to talk about it, I just don’t know what to say. It was hard to watch but I also feel like I had to see it at some point, to fully understand. To know what they went through, how strong they were, how strong they still are. That’s why I feel like such a disappointment all the time I guess, because I’m trying to live up to them. I don’t think I could do it, withstand that,” Neville said.

“Think of it this way Neville, if they came to you and asked you to turn in one of your friends, Dean, or Harry, or me, what would you do?”

Neville paused.

“I guess I’ve never thought of it that way. I could never give you guys up, I would rather die.”

Aster pulled her friend in for another hug, hoping it never came to that.

“Has Hermione tried to get you to join SPEW?” He asked, and Aster took this as a sign he was done talking about his parents.

“SPEW? Like vomit?” 

“Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.”

“I’ll join, I love the Kitchen elves, they should get paid.”

Neville grinned.

“Don't get Hermione started Aster, she’ll never stop,” He said as they headed off towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

They arrived and Neville pulled out the parchment they had made the year before, giving the obviously disapproving portrait the password before she swung open. They entered, and joined Dean and Seamus at a table near the windows. 

“How are you guys?” Aster asked as they sat.

“Absolutely chuffed,” Dean said with a grin.

Seamus rolled his eyes, but didn't manage to hide his grin.

“I agreed to go to Puddifoot’s on our first Hogsmeade weekend, and Dean won’t shut up about it,” Seamus said.

Aster grinned at her friends.

“I still remember catching you two in the Astronomy Tower,” She said and Dean slapped Seamus’ shoulder.

“I told you she saw,” He said and Seamus blushed. 

“Aster, I want to talk to you!” 

Aster turned and saw Hermione approaching.

“Don’t worry boys, I’ll leave, enjoy your freedom,” Aster said, getting up to go meet Hermione.

“Have you heard of SPEW?” Hermione asked her.

“Yeah, Neville started telling me about it earlier,” Aster replied.

“He brought a pin, would you like one also?” Hermione asked.

“I’m good without a pin, but I’ll talk to the elves for you,” Aster replied. 

“You knew about the elves?” Hermione asked.

“Of course, I’m quite close with some of them.”

“Could you introduce me?”

“I would have to make sure they are comfortable with it first,” Aster replied.

Hermione engaged her in SPEW discussion for about thirty more minutes, and Aster only made her escape when the twins showed up, dragging her away from Hermione, towards an empty table.

“Could you make us an ageing potion, hypothetically?” Fred asked.

“Yes, but I can’t promise it will trick whatever judge Dumbledore has set up,” Aster replied. 

“All we ask is you prepare it, we’ll give you the newt spleens too,” George said.

Aster sighed, following her friends to the Potions classroom to help them with yet another hopeless scheme.


	100. The Goblet Of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster wonders how the tournament will impact her friends.

October 30, 1994

-

As October 30th approached, the mood in the castle was palpable. Everyone was excited for the impending arrival of the other schools, and the selection of the champions. More and more people were looking into potions to get them into the tournament and Aster and Roger even made some money off of it, making sure they made it clear there was no promise they would work to get underaged students into the tournament. The twins had informed Aster their money from Bagman had disappeared, he had paid them in leprechaun gold. George suggested writing a letter to the man, to keep Fred from more drastic measures. 

Classes were to end half an hour early on the 30th, as to give everyone adequate time to prepare for the arrival of the other schools. Everyone was to gather in the entrance hall to welcome the arriving schools. There were rows of Hogwarts students waiting, and everyone felt the chill of fall as they stood. 

“The delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!” Dumbledore announced. 

Everyone looked around confused until Delphine pointed up and said, “There!”

A gigantic carriage, the size of a large house approached, guided by a fleet of golden horses. The door popped open and a young boy in blue robes hopped out, opening the stairs and holding out his hand. A shoe the size of his head stepped onto the stairs, and a large hand came with it, waving away the boys. The woman was even more giant than Hagrid, and stepped up to Dumbledore. 

“Madame Maxine, welcome,” Dumbledore said, taking her hand and placing a kiss upon it.

“Dumbly-dorr, thank you. My pupils,” The woman said, stepping back and waving behind her. 

A couple dozen boys and girls appeared behind her, shivering in thin blue silk robes. She exchanged a few more words with Dumbledore before entering the castle, her students in tow. They waited a few more minutes, and Aster began to wonder how long Dumbledore would make them wait when she heard Lee.

“The lake! Look at the lake!” Lee shouted, holding his hand pointed out towards the lake.

Aster turned with the rest of the students to see the lake. A ship was rising out of the water, and once it fully surfaced, an anchor plunked into the lake and a plank was lowered. The approaching group seemed burly, but upon further inspection this was due to their attire, large fur robes. 

“Dumbledore, how are you?”

Dumbledore and the man shook hands and continued talking, but the students were still entranced by the ship, until Professor Karkaroff called one of his students forward. Viktor Krum approached, and Aster heard whispers spread throughout the crowd. As the Hogwarts students filed in behind those from Durmstrang, she could hear Ron’s voice above the rest.

“He’s one of the best Seekers in the world, I need a quill!”

Aster grinned, stifling a laugh as they continued into the Great Hall. The Beauxbatons had sat at the Ravenclaw table, and Aster saw Roger deep in conversation with one of them. Durmstrang seemed uncertain where to settle, but joined the Slytherin’s at their table. Aster was very surprised when Viktor Krum sat near her and her friends, sticking out his hand to introduce himself to all of them. He looked at Aster, but Graham causally threw an arm around her shoulders and he shifted his gaze towards Marina. Aster rolled her eyes, but figured it was better the boy waste his time on Marina than on her.

“Students, faculty, esteemed guests, welcome to Hogwarts. The tournament will officially open at the end of the feast, Enjoy!” Dumbledore said from his spot up front. 

Food appeared on the tables and everyone dug in. There was a greater variety in food than usual, to celebrate the cultures of their guests. Viktor explained some of the dishes to them, and they gave him his first taste of pumpkin juice. Eventually, all the food disappeared, and it was time for the tournament to open.

“The moment is finally here, to open the Triwizard Tournament. First I would like to introduce your panel of judges, Mr. Ludo Bagman, the Ministry’s Head of Magical Games and Sports, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, the Ministry’s Head of International Magical Cooperation, myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxine.”

As Dumbledore talked, Filch approached the front of the room, carrying a large wooden chest. Dumbledore continued.

“There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year to test the champions skill sets. The champion from each school will be chosen, by the Goblet of Fire.”

Dumbledore tapped the chest Filch had brought up to him, and it opened slowly. He pulled out a large wooden cup, closing the chest and placing the cup on top. The cup was full of flames, blue flames slipping up to the top.

“Any student wishing to enter the tournament must write their name and school on parchment and place it in the goblet. You have twenty-four hours. Tomorrow night, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy. It will be placed in the entrance hall, accessible to all, but surrounded by an age line, so underaged witches and wizards will be denied access. Do not enter lightly, placing your name in the Goblet is a binding magical contract, there will be no turning back.”

Everyone began discussing among themselves. Dumbledore dismissed everyone, and Viktor waved before Durmstrang headed off to the boat. The Slytherin’s headed back down to the dungeon, and Cassius Warrington wouldn’t talk to anyone. Aster and the girls went to bed, not wanting to stay up in the Common Room and discuss the tournament, they would have a whole year for that. The next morning they got up early, six am, to see the beginnings of the names. Some surely had put their names in last night, but most were probably waiting to make it a spectacle. The three met up with Adrian, Graham, and Miles in the Common Room. 

They headed to the Great Hall, finding only a handful of students there. Aster saw Cassius Warrington on the side of the room observing and walked over, the rest of her friends going to their spot at the Slytherin table. 

“I did it this morning,” He said as she walked up.

“How do you think the Gryffindor’s would feel about a Slytherin champion?” She asked.

He scoffed. 

“They’d probably root for Durmstrang rather than me.”

“We’d have your back.”

He looked up and nodded and Aster headed over to the Slytherin table.

The Durmstrang students were all at the Slytherin table, and as they sat, Viktor moved down to join them. 

“Did you put your name in?” Delphine asked.

“Ve all put in this morning,” He replied with a nod.

As they were talking, Fred and George ran in grinning with Lee on their heels.

“Excuse me, I’m going to have to clean up this mess when it’s done,” Delphine said, nodding to the twins as she got up.

The rest of them watched from their table as the twins took exactly one drop of the ageing potion and crossed the age line. Their names went into the Goblet and Aster was surprised, and a bit worried, she hadn’t actually wanted any of her friends to enter. Within seconds however, the two were thrown back over the age line, now graying with beards, and their name papers flew back out, burning up.

As Aster was shaking her head, but relieved, Cedric headed over, sliding in between Aster and Miles.

“You are badger, no?” Viktor asked.

Cedric nodded and Marina decided to explain, as Cedric turned toward Aster.

“Guess what?”

“Amos smuggled home a dragon?” 

Cedric laughed.

“No, but I don't think either of us would be surprised at that.”

“What’s up then?”

“I put my name in.”

Their friends stopped talking, turning to look at the two. Aster had made it clear to everyone that she thought the games were stupid and dangerous, and it wasn’t worth the chance of galleons to be added to the death toll.

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

“No, I did it last night, after the feast.”

“Ced, why in the world would you do that?”

“Why watch it when I can be in it? I could win for Hogwarts Aster, you know I’m good!”

“Am I the only one who heard them say death toll? Is a potential win worth death?” Aster asked.

She got up and stormed out of the hall and collapsed onto the ground, trying to hold back tears. She heard footsteps behind her and felt arms encircle her. 

“Aster, I promise I won’t let anything happen to me. I’m not a Gryffindor, I don’t do heroic things for no reason. I’ll take the smart and safe route, I promise.”

Aster looked up at him, tears flowing as he used a tissue to wipe her face.

“Ced, you can't die. Okay?”

“I think I can manage that one,” He replied with a grin.

Aster nodded, cleaning herself up and standing back up. Cedric walked her back to the Slytherin table before going to the Hufflepuff table, and her friends pretended it hadn’t happened. 

“You missed Beauxbatons putting in, they all just lined up and went for it,” Graham said.

“Angelina put in too,” Adrian said hesitantly, and Aster nodded.

“Bloody Gryffindor’s,” She replied.

They all ate breakfast, turning occasionally to see who had now thrown themselves in the running. Aster wondered who would be chosen, and what that would mean for the future.


	101. Aster Believes Her Brother Will Die Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The champions are chosen.

October 31, 1994

-

Halloween had a different kind of thrill this year. Tonight at the feast, the school champions would be chosen. The mood differed throughout the school, some students, like Fred and George, jealous of those who had entered. Others, like Aster, nervous for their friends who might get picked. And others yet, such as Dean and Seamus were just excited to watch. 

In attempts to distract herself, Aster spent most of the day in the Kitchens, and quickly deduced the elves would not be interested in Hermione’s SPEW ideas. Dobby, the elf her brother had freed seemed to be the anomaly in wanting wages for his work. The newly freed Winky did not enjoy her freedom, and could oftentimes be found in front of the fire in the Kitchen drowning herself in Butterbeer. Dobby looked out for her, the other elves avoided her, worried that her freedom was catching seemingly, her depression at losing her job cementing their own beliefs that joblessness was a curse.

Aster found her mood worsened by this time in the kitchen, and after filling Hermione in, she sat in the library studying, the day seemed to drag in anticipation of the feast. Neville, Angelina, Adrian, Alicia, Cedric, Roger, and Lee came to join her, and her mood increased a bit at discussion of Potions and classes. 

“Well, I do think Aster has me beat in Wide-eye Potion, but my Veritaserum is stronger, I once got her to tell me who she had feelings for, though I had to promise to take the secret to the grave.”

“You can tell me surely?” Lee begged and Roger shook his head laughing.

Until, of course, conversation turned to the tournament.

“I just want a chance, those galleons could be really useful,” Angelina said.

Cedric shot a look at Aster before replying.

“Small chance either of us get picked, it’ll probably be a seventh year anyways.”

Soon enough, it was feast time, and the friends headed down together, Aster and Adrian wishing their friends luck before heading to the Slytherin table. The Goblet was sitting at the front of the room, in front of Dumbledore’s chair, it seemed to be teasing her. The feast itself felt as though it was dragging along, everyone too jumpy and eager to really care much about their food. As it ended, Dumbledore stood, approaching the Goblet.

“The Goblet is almost ready to make its decision. When a champion's name is called, I would like for them to come to the top of the hall, walk behind the staff table, and into the next chamber, where they will receive their first instructions.” 

After he made this announcement, he swept his wand, putting out all the candles that weren’t inside pumpkins, leaving the room in a dark glow. Suddenly, the flames turned red and a charred piece of paper flew out and into Dumbledore’s hand. 

“The champion for Durmstrang will be, Viktor Krum.”

Aster and her friends congratulated Viktor as he rose to go to the front of the room, disappearing into the next chamber. Everyone turned back to the goblet, awaiting the next paper. The flames became red again, shooting another piece of parchment over to Dumbledore. 

“The champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour!”

A blonde girl that Harry and Ron had informed Aster was a veela arose from the Ravenclaw table, following Krum into the side chamber. As everyone turned back to the Goblet, Aster felt Adrian and Graham grab her hands, and she squeezed, trying to let all of her fear out with it. The third piece of parchment flew out into Dumbledore’s hand.

“The Hogwarts Champion... is Cedric Diggory!”

Aster felt Graham and Adrian’s grips on her tighten, and the three of them watched their friend, grinning, approach the chamber of the next room.

“He’ll be okay Az, he’s Cedric,” Adrian said.

“Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count on all of you to give your champions all the support you can manage. Cheering on your champions,” Dumbledore began to say.

Aster’s eyes however, remained on the Goblet that had just spit out her friend's name, which was now turning red again. Dumbledore paused, and a fourth piece of parchment shot out. Dumbledore reached out and grabbed it, pausing for a minute after reading it. Eventually he looked up.

“Harry Potter.”

The Hall went silent. McGonagall and Dumbledore were whispering to each other up front, and Aster was just glad her godmother was there to be a voice of reason. Aster looked over towards her brother, who looked terrified, Ron and Hermione looking confused on either side of him. He said something to them, before turning back towards the front.

“Harry Potter! Harry, up here if you please,” Dumbledore said.

Harry slowly slid out of his seat, stopping in front of Dumbledore before entering the next room. Ludo Bagman rushed in behind the boy as the Hall erupted, Dumbledore, Crouch, Karkaroff, Maxine, McGonagall, and Snape following close behind. Aster didn’t know what had just happened, she could tell her friends were trying to talk to her, but it didn't register. She looked up and saw Roger kneeling next to her.

“He did this to my brother, didn’t he?” She asked.

“Who did what?” Adrian asked.

“That is one of the possibilities I’ve drafted,” Roger replied.

She was glad she had Roger, he would be the logical check to her emotional response.

“What do I do?” She asked.

“We wait and watch, it’s all we can do for now.”

She nodded.

Their other friends looked between them, obviously confused. 

They continued to try to get her to talk, but she wouldn’t.

“Roger, can you get Neville? I’ll meet you two in the Potions classroom,” She finally said. 

He nodded and she got up, leaving the rest of her friends confused behind her. She got to the classroom, her two friends arriving quickly after.

“How are you?” Neville asked.

“Hanging in,” She replied and he nodded.

“Roger, can you explain my thoughts- our thoughts to Neville, I’m afraid I would sound crazy right now.” 

“Aster and I have a working theory that, well how to phrase it, that Dumbledore does not have Harry’s best interests in mind. We first thought this your first year, when the obstacles leading to the stone seemed set up directly for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Your second year, when Harry was allowed to go into the Chamber of Secrets, third year, well, Dumbledore sent Harry on a mission, through time. So it seems a bit suspicious that now in your fourth year, Harry's name happens to come up in the Goblet, especially because the age line was impenetrable, and he would never put Aster through that, knowing how she feels.” 

Neville paused before replying.

“Isn’t he supposed to keep us safe though?”

“Have you felt safe a single year since you got here?” Aster asked.

Neville shook his head.

“No, I guess not. You don’t sound crazy either, it, kind of makes sense.”

“I can’t tell anyone else, they wouldn’t get it, or worse, they would tell Harry or Dumbledore. I’m pretty sure most of the Gryffindor’s will be proud anyways, Fred and George will be trying to figure out how he beat the age line. I just, Cedric wasn’t enough, Harry too?” 

Aster began to finally break down into tears, and Neville stepped forward pulling her into a hug. 

“I’ll go check on him Aster, I asked Lee to check on him if I didn’t get there in time,” Roger said and Aster nodded as he left. 

After a few minutes of crying, Aster cleaned herself up.

“Come on, I’ll take you back to the Slytherin Common Room, we’ll deal with everything in the morning.” Neville said and she nodded.

He walked her back and she found her friends in the Common Room, along with Cassius Warrington. 

“I cleared out all those who wanted to question you about your brother. If either of you need anything, let me know,” Cassius said, and Aster nodded as the boy left. 

He reminded her of Flint, and she wondered if her friend had asked Warrington to keep an eye on her. She sat on the sofa, between Graham and Marina.

“At least it’s the first Halloween Feast Pucey hasn’t mentioned being a pumpkin,” Graham said.

Aster managed a laugh and her friends seemed to relax a bit.

“Hey I can still reminisce if you guys were missing it,” Adrian replied and Aster laughed again.

Her friends seemed to decide humor was the best vehicle, because they cracked jokes for about an hour, and it was almost all out of her mind, until there was a knock on the Common Room door. Miles got up to answer, and then called Aster over.

“For you,” he said, nodding towards Cedric standing in the hall. 

She stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

“I’m sorry,” He said.

She stepped towards him, pulling him in for a hug.

“I won’t let anything happen to him.”

“I have both of you to worry about,” Aster replied.

“Well, I promise I won’t die, and I’ll look out for Harry as much as I can. Our first task is November 24th.”

Aster looked up at Cedric, still hugging him.

“Don’t make promises you can't keep Diggory.”

She buried her face in his chest, and he kissed the top of her head.

“C’mon Aster, I’m going to live, I’ll do it for you. Besides, it would be kind of hard to finally ask you out if I’m dead.”

Aster managed a small giggle, looking back up at him and he grinned. 

“Now, go to bed and stop worrying about me, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Aster nodded, stepping back and watching her friend walk away. She went back into the Common Room, where only Delphine and Marina were still there. The three girls entered their room together, silently getting ready for bed, wishing for the ignorance of the day's events they had yesterday, wishing they could wake up and find out it had all been a horrible dream.


	102. Potter STINKS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and Harry deal with the side effects of him as champion.

November 1994

-

The next day Aster woke up and for a brief moment, forget everything that had happened last night. Upon entering the Common Room however, this ended rather quickly. She saw Cassius and her friends carrying boxes, forcing many younger students to put something in them. She saw Draco in the opposite corner, handing something out, and with a sigh, approached him.

“Ah, Potter Sr., you’ll love this,” He said with a smirk.

He grabbed a pin out of the box, handing it to Aster.

It said in glowing red letters “Support Cedric Diggory, The Real Hogwarts Champion.” Before Aster could reply, Draco pushed the button, and the message changed, glowing green letters that said “Potter Stinks.” Before Aster could say anything, Warrington and Graham approached.

“What exactly are you doing Malfoy?” Graham asked.

“Supporting the real Hogwarts champion of course,” Malfoy replied with a grin. 

“It’s so sad, to see a young Slytherin of a respectable name be so affected by jealousy,” Warrington replied and Malfoy seemed taken aback.

“Well, I-” He stammered.

Warrington and Graham pulled Aster back and walked out of the Common Room, towards the Great Hall.

“Did Flint ask you to look out for me?” Aster asked.

“No, but I respected him and he respected you. Also no one respects Malfoy, so choosing a side was quite easy there. We’re Housemates Potter, so I have your back, simple as that,” Warrington answered.

Aster nodded at him.

As they entered the Great Hall, Cedric rushed over to Aster.

“Aster, I promise I had nothing to do with it- I,” 

“Ced, don’t worry, I know. They were a custom Malfoy creation,” Aster said and Cedric calmed down.

“I was worried you would think I had something to do with it.”

“I’m pretty sure if you cared about me at all, which you seem to, you wouldn’t go after my brother, besides Diggory, I know you too well to think you could be vindictive like that.”

Cedric grinned at her. 

“Anyways, get back to your adoring masses,” Aster said, gesturing towards the Hufflepuff table, where there was a group of giggling girls watching.

“Do I have to?” He asked with a grimace.

“Could try to squeeze in with us, but we have Durmstrang too,” Graham replied. 

“And Beauxbatons at Ravenclaw and there’s no way you can sit at Gryffindor with certain circumstances, I doubt you would be welcomed” Warrington added.

Cedric sighed and nodded.

“Back into the fray. I’ll see you later Aster.”

As he returned to his table, Harry ran up to Aster.

“I didn’t put my name in!”

“I know Harry,” She replied. 

“They told me I don’t have a choice, I have to participate.”

“I’ll be here for you, and the Gryffindor’s, and Cedric. He won’t exactly be rooting for you, but he won’t be rooting against you either.”

“Cedric?” Harry asked with a doubtful glance towards the Hufflepuff table.

“I know, but we’re friends and he’s going to keep an eye out for you, okay?”

Harry nodded and headed back to his own table. By the time Aster finally reached the Slytherin table, all of her friends were already there, chatting to Viktor about what the first task could be. 

“They didn’t tell them anything!” Delphine said to Aster as she sat down.

“Well other than the date-” Viktor started.

“November 24th,” Aster said with a nod.

“Did your brother tell you or your boyfriend?” Viktor asked and Aster almost spit out her juice.

“Boyfriend?”

Viktor gestured to the Hufflepuff table.

“The badger, Diggory.”

“Cedric told me, yes,” Aster replied, figuring it was best not to go into details of her love life.

Breakfast flew by, and sadly lessons awaited on the other side. Aster however threw herself into her lessons, trying to forget that Harry and Cedric were facing possible death. Cedric had to physically occupy both seats at the tables in the classes they sat together in, as his ‘fans’ as Aster had taken to calling them tried to take her seat if she wasn’t early. The day flew by, and she went to bed feeling okay, knowing Cedric and Harry were smart and resourceful, they were capable. 

\---

Aster remembered the article Rita Skeeter had written about the Quidditch World Cup, which had already made her dislike the woman. However, once she wrote an article about Harry, Aster decided hate was probably a more suited word. Harry had found Aster right after it was published to rant about how he hadn’t said any of it. 

The article said he was inspired and strengthened by the memory of their dead parents, and often cried himself to sleep thinking of them. It stated he had even cried at the mention of them in the interview. 

It also said he was torn at the idea of competing against his sister’s boyfriend, his fellow Hogwarts champion. Aster was unsurprised this rumor had been printed as fact in the article. In fact, this was the only mention of Cedric in the entire article, as Harry Potter’s sister’s boyfriend. There was one quote from Cedric, but it was obviously not in the context it had been meant for, and highly edited. “It’s hard, because I want to look out for Harry for Aster, but I also have to look out for myself.” Aster knew he would never say these things to Rita, she most likely overheard him discussing something with one of the other champions. Aster assumed he had talked to Viktor about it, as Viktor already assumed they were dating, he wouldn’t have thought anything about the article. 

Cedric had found her the day the article had been released. She had been in the library with Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Hermione. 

“Aster, I- um,” Cedric said as he approached.

“Ast, tell your boyfriend he’s more than welcome to join us,” Dean said with a laugh.

“Yeah, the two of you and Harry and Hermione, let’s get a picture and send it to Skeeter,” Seamus added with a laugh.

“You know I didn’t say any of that to her right?” Cedric asked.

“I know Ced, I’ve known you for six years now, I’m pretty sure you would actually ask me out before you start talking to reporters about our relationship.” Aster replied.

Cedric grinned and dropped into an empty seat at the table.

“Also, she printed almost solely lies. I’m pretty sure the only things she got accurate were the color of my eyes and the fact our parents are dead,” Harry added.

“So you two aren’t?” Cedric asked, motioning between Harry and Hermione.

“Bloody hell, does everyone believe it then?” Harry asked.

His friends all laughed, Hermione rolling her eyes. 

“Actually Diggory, we are hopelessly in love,” She replied with a straight face, daring him to challenge her. 

“Same with me and Aster, we’re looking into a house on the shore,” Cedric replied and Hermione’s straight face broke. 

The friends continued to study and joke around, a nice break from the thoughts occupying their minds.

The worst part, in Harry’s eyes, was the fact that they had said he was in a romantic relationship with Hermione. He had been seen alone with her a lot recently, but it was only because Ron still was not talking to him. He was in a foul mood from the time the article was released until the first task, when his worries became much larger.


	103. The First Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster watches the first task occur, and Charlie worries about his dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every who has commented and bookmarked this, I honestly didn't think anyone was going to read this when I first posted it, so the fact you guys enjoy it so much means the world to me! Hope you enjoy!

November 24, 1994

-

Charlie Weasley was back at Hogwarts, but for once Aster did not view this as a good thing. On Monday, the 23rd, when Aster got to Charms, Cedric had a question.

“Did you know about the dragons?”

“Is this some sort of code Ced?”

“Harry just told me, the first task is dragons.”

“What does that mean?”

“There’s a dragon, one for each of us, we have to get past them.”

Aster froze, and Cedric noticed, placing a hand on top of hers.

“We know at least. I don’t know how he found out, but this gives us time to plan. It will be okay Aster.”

She took a deep breath and nodded.

“I believe in you two, I know you can do it, but the idea of you each facing a dragon on your own terrifies me.”

Cedric shot her a small grin.

“Hey, a dragon is nothing compared to Moaning Myrtle right?” 

Aster almost laughed, and Cedric quickly covered her mouth with his hand so Professor Flitwick wouldn’t notice. 

“I believe in you Ced.”

He grinned at her and she tried to tell herself it would all be okay. She couldn’t sleep that night, pacing the Common Room. She took a Wide-Eye Potion in the morning to combat her tiredness, and headed to breakfast and classes as normal. The champions were going to be taken from lunch, and everyone else would go to observe.

As Aster entered the Great Hall, she saw Cedric at the Hufflepuff table, a smile plastered on his face, but she could tell it was for show. She walked over to see him, slipping between his admirers.

“Ced,” She said, and he looked up with relief in his eyes.

“Aster, I hoped I would see you beforehand.”

“Just had to fight the groupies,” She said with a grin.

“Believe it or not this is tamer than before the article about our non-existent relationship.”

Aster grinned, noticing the girls had distanced themselves after she approached. 

“Well, I just wanted to remind you that you are Cedric Diggory, you have been a lead member of a dueling squad since first year, you’re ace at charms and transfiguration, you will figure this out and get out unharmed, you hear me?”

Cedric grinned, and let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding. Aster smiled and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush, a bit surprised.

“Got to keep you safe from the groupies, right?” She whispered to him with a smirk before heading to the Gryffindor table.

She found Harry in between Hermione and Seamus, and slipped between him and Seamus. He gave her a small smile, all he could manage through his nerves.

“You got this, remember you are a Potter, and we don’t let anyone beat us,” She said. 

It was what they had always said to each other at the Dursleys when things got especially hard. They wouldn’t let the Dursleys win, and hopefully today Harry wouldn’t let a dragon win. He wrapped his arms around his sister, and McGonagall appeared behind him.

“Harry, the champions have to come now, to prepare for the first task.”

Harry nodded, standing up and following behind her, and Aster went over to her own table, sitting between Adrian and Marina. Neither said anything, just squeezing her shoulder in support. The group finished their breakfasts and headed to the spot for the first task, stands had been magically constructed for observers. Aster sat down with her friends, and Charlie and Bill came over.

“It’s going to be fine Aster, I promise,” Charlie said, clapping her on the shoulder and pulling her in for a hug. 

“Hello, welcome everyone to the first task!” Dumbledore said from his spot in the top of the stands. 

Neville, who was sitting behind Aster, snaked his hand into hers and she squeezed. 

“Each champion has blindly picked a replica, a replica of the dragon they will be facing. Each will come out, one by one to face their dragon, and attempt to retrieve the Golden Egg. Up first will be one of the Hogwarts champions, Cedric Diggory!”

Aster squeezed Neville’s hand and felt more people move to comfort her, but she just watched the enclosure. Charlie told her this dragon was a Swedish Short-Snout, not that Aster was calmed by this fact. A whistle blew and Cedric entered the enclosure. He kept his distance from the dragon, assessing his options. The dragon had not taken notice of him yet, which almost made Aster more nervous. He pulled out his wand and she tensed, squeezing Neville’s hand as hard as she could muster, but the boy didn’t complain. 

He turned one of the rocks near the dragon into a Labrador, which started running around, distracting the dragon. Cedric booked it for the Golden Egg, and just as he wrapped his hands around it and turned, the dragon's head snapped back towards him. He raced back towards the entrance, but the dragon breathed fire right in his direction. Some winced and closed their eyes, but Aster stared straight at it, she needed to see what would happen. He got hit, but he was well enough to get up and out, with the egg. It had taken about fifteen minutes in total, but to Aster it had felt like hours. As they announced his scores, she relaxed her grip on Neville’s hand, looking to see that it was bright red from the impact.

“I’m so sorry,” She said.

“It’s okay, hopefully it has some time to recover before Harry’s turn, either way, Pomfrey can fix anything you break,” he replied with a smile and Aster took a deep breath and smiled. 

Madam Pomfrey, she would be helping Cedric right now, he would be fine. 

“Next up is Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour!”

Fleur came out, similarly to Cedric, slowly approaching as to strategize before she had to approach the dragon. Her dragon was a Welsh Green. She pulled out her wand and began muttering, though it was unclear what exactly she was doing. It became apparent once the dragon appeared to settle in to sleep, and Fleur slowly approached the eggs. However, the dragon was facing the eggs, and as she grabbed the Golden Egg it snored and blew fire towards her. It ignited her skirt, but she put it out with a water spell. It had taken her a bit longer than Cedric. As they announced her scores, Aster turned to Charlie.

“What happens if the dragons hurt them?”

“I’m more worried about them hurting the dragons, we’re all here to protect them, don’t worry.”

“Next, Durmstrang’s champion, Viktor Krum!”

Viktor came out, and unlike Cedric and Fleur, he seemed to already know what he was going to do, and wasted no time considering the strategy. He was facing the Chinese Fireball. He pulled out his wand and hit the dragon in between the eyes, stunning it. Aster felt Charlie tense next to her and slipped her hand into his, letting him squeeze out his anger. The dragon stumbled around, as Viktor got the egg and got out, it crushed some of its real eggs and Charlie started screaming at Krum. He got points taken off for incurring damage, but Charlie was livid. 

“That’s murder by proxy innit!” He screamed.

Bill tried to calm him down, as Dumbledore announced the final champion.

“Last, but not least, the second Hogwarts champion, Harry Potter!”

Aster turned back to look at the enclosure as Neville slipped his hand back into hers.

“Charlie, why does that dragon look the worst?” She asked.

Charlie looked at Aster and settled down, sensing now was not the time.

“He’ll get through it Aster.”

Harry entered the enclosure, taking it all in, and raising his wand, casting a spell. Nothing happened. Everyone looked around, waiting to see what they were supposed to be paying attention to, until his firebolt came soaring through the air at him. Harry got on his broom, soaring into the air. Aster took a deep breath. He could do this, it was just a Quidditch game, he just had to get the snitch, but in this case the snitch was a giant golden egg. He dove a few times, swerving around the dragons fire. The dragon's tail whipped up to him, ripping his robes and Aster squeezed Neville’s hand. He eventually goaded the dragon into flying after him, and dove right for the eggs. He got the egg, and flew safely away. Aster let out a deep breath, releasing Neville’s hand. 

“I know where the champions are being treated, if you want to see them,” Charlie said and Aster nodded. 

“Want to come?” She asked Neville.

“Me?”

“Yeah, Harry can use as much support as he can get, besides I need Pomfrey to assure me I didn’t break your hand.”

Neville laughed and joined Aster and Charlie walking to the tent the champions were in. They arrived just as Harry was getting there, and he launched himself into his sisters arms. 

“You did good Harry, I have to go check on the dragons, just wanted to make sure you were good first.” Charlie said.

Harry grinned at him, clearly riding an adrenaline high. 

“I did it,” He said to Aster and Neville.

“I was terrified for you, I can say that now right?” Neville asked and the three laughed as they entered the tent. 

Madam Pomfrey ran right up to them, checking Harry.

“Dragons! I don’t know what they were thinking. You’re very lucky this is a shallow wound.” She dabbed some potions onto Harry’s cut and told him to sit as she bustled around helping the other champions.

Aster looked into the next spot, seeing Cedric, obviously burned, but he smiled as he saw her. 

“Bringing another guy to greet your wounded boyfriend Potter?” he asked with a grin, nodding to Neville and Harry peeking in behind her. 

“I want to go get my score,” Harry said, hopping up from the seat. 

“I'll come with!” Neville said following him out of the tent.

“I thought I told you to come out unharmed Diggory,” Aster said, perching next to him on the cot he was sitting on.

“I’d say I’ll have some cool scars from it, but Pomfrey said it will all heal within about a week, it didn’t hurt that badly anyway.”

“C’mon, you expect me to believe that?”

“Okay, it hurt, but it was aided by the fact I knew a certain Slytherin would come check up on me.”

Aster smirked and made a big show of looking around the room. 

“So weird, I don’t see Montague here, I can go get him for you,” She replied.

Cedric laughed, casually slipping his hand over hers on the cot.

She leaned her head on his unburned shoulder.

“I don’t know if I can keep watching you guys do this, I think I broke some of the bones in Neville’s hand squeezing it when you got burned.”

Cedric lightly squeezed Aster’s hand. 

“It will all be okay Aster, I’ll be okay, Harry will be okay, and my dad will definitely never smuggle a dragon home now.”

Aster laughed and Cedric grinned at her.

“Ms. Potter, Mr. Diggory here needs to rest as part of his healing process.” 

Aster turned to see Madam Pomfrey in the doorway.

“I’ll give you two a minute to say goodbye, but when I return Mr. Diggory I expect to see you sleeping.”

“Anything for you Poppy!” Cedric shot back with a smile and Madam Pomfrey shook her head mumbling, attempting to hide her smile.

“Recover soon, okay? I need you to be perfectly fine for the next task, I can’t be any more worried than today, I may combust.”

“As soon as you leave I’ll take some Potions and sleep, I promise.”

Aster pressed a light kiss to his burnt cheek.

“Good, because I don’t date burn victims, so if you don’t heal you have no chance.”

Cedric laughed and Aster smiled at him one last time before heading out. She found Dean and Seamus, who informed her that Harry and Krum were tied for first, Cedric was next, and Fleur was last. At dinner, Cedric came up to the Slytherin table, looking a lot better than before, but still slightly scarred.

“There’s a celebration in the Hufflepuff dorm tonight, if you want to come,” He said.

She smiled at him.

“Are you going to be fully healed?”

“Anything for you,” He replied.

“I have to go to Harry’s first, but I’ll leave early to come to yours too.”

He grinned and nodded before heading back to his table.

“So is that a real thing now?” Graham asked.

“Would that be an issue?” Aster asked.

“Az, I’ve told you, as long as we’re friends I don’t care. I do still care about you, but if Diggory makes you happy, I’m happy for you.”

“I don’t know if it’s a real thing, but it makes me happy.”

“That’s all I need to know,” Graham replied with a grin, knocking Aster’s shoulder with his own. 

Aster felt happier and lighter at dinner, Harry was okay, Cedric was okay, everything was okay. She joined Adrian, Graham, Marina, and Delphine on the trek to the Gryffindor Common Room after dinner. She could tell someone had made a Hogsmeade run, as the tables were piled high with cakes, pumpkin juice, and Butterbeer. Lee and the twins were setting off Filibuster’s Fireworks, and Dean had made some impressive banners of Harry’s task, and some of Cedric burnt. Aster smiled at her brother, Ron had apologized for thinking Harry would have entered himself without telling and the three were inseparable yet again.

After about an hour, Lee prompted Harry to open his egg. It started screeching, wailing, and everyone covered their ears as Harry slammed it shut again.

“Sounded like a banshee, is that your next task?” Seamus offered.

“It was like someone being tortured! You’re going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!” Neville said, his plate dropping to the floor as all the color drained from his face. 

“Don’t be a prat Neville, that’s illegal,'' George said, and Aster shot him a glare before heading over to Neville.

“You alright?”

The boy nodded, though he looked about as pale as Nearly Headless Nick. He grabbed a custard cream off the table and took a bite, before Fred shot a glance over with a grin. Within seconds, Neville had transformed into a very large canary. It didn’t last long, he mottled quickly, and by the time he was returned to normal, even he was laughing. Fred pitched Canary Creams, Seven Sickles, to the rest of the Common Room as Aster made her rounds to say goodnight. 

By the time she headed off to the Hufflepuff dorm, a flagon of Butterbeer and a banner from Dean hidden under her robes, it was almost eleven. She entered to find their party still in full swing. 

“ASTER!” 

She turned and saw Hannah Abbott heading her way, Ernie McMillan trailing close behind and grinned.

“How have you two been?”

“Better than you I reckon, two champions to worry about,” Ernie replied. 

Hannah swatted his shoulder, but Aster just laughed.

“Speaking of, where is your champion?” She asked the two Hufflepuffs.

“Oi, Diggory, your girlfriend is here,” Ernie yelled with a grin.

Aster looked further into the Common Room and saw Cedric leap up from a couch with a grin, making his way over to her.

“I hoped you would make it,” He said, pulling her into a hug.

“How much fire whiskey has he had?” She asked her friends.

“Only two glasses, though I think some of the redness in his cheeks is due to your presence,” Hannah said, quickly pulling Ernie away from the two, heading back into the crowd.

“Is that true?” Aster asked with a smirk.

“Why even ask if you already know the answer?” Cedric shot back with a smile.

“Dean sent me with a gift for you,” Aster said, pulling the banner of Cedric running from the dragon and getting fire shot at him from under her robe. Cedric looked at it and broke into laughter. The two hung it up, Cedric’s Hufflepuff friends finding it amusing.

“I also brought a gift,” She said, handing him the flagon of Butterbeer. 

“Good, I think I’ve had enough fire whiskey for the night,” He replied. 

The two returned to the couch he had been at, and Cedric asked Justin to get up so Aster could sit with him. The two settled in, Cedric’s admirers backing away a bit. They sat there for hours, draining the Butterbeer, and eventually, most of the House turned in for the night. 

“It’s always so much calmer when you’re here,” Cedric said to Aster with a grin.

“Because I keep the hordes of adoring fans five feet further away,” Aster replied with a laugh.

“No, just, your presence, it calms me.”

Aster turned towards her friend and saw his eyes were drooping closed. She adjusted so his head leaned on her shoulder. He needed sleep. She sat there, in the silent empty Hufflepuff Common Room, happy. She leaned her head onto his, and closed her eyes.


	104. How Does One Prepare For A Ball?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students are informed about the Yule Ball.

December 1994

-

On Friday, at the end of classes, the students were held back for an announcement. Aster was in Herbology with the rest of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Professor Sprout stepped up.

“This year, in accordance with hosting the Triwizard tournament, on Christmas Day, The Yule Ball will occur. It’s a great opportunity to socialize with the other schools, for all those fourth year and above, though a younger student may attend if asked by an older student. Dress robes are mandatory, the ball will occur Christmas Day at eight in the evening, finishing promptly at midnight. The champions and their partners will open the ball with a traditional waltz.”

The room broke into whispers.

“Think you’ll have to dance with Diggory?” Graham asked with a smirk.

“No, I think he’ll understand the last thing I want right now is to be in the spotlight,” Aster replied with a grimace at the idea of having to dance with everyone watching.

“Oi, Bletchley, this is your big gesture, ask Daphne!” Marina said and Miles broke into a grin.

“I can’t just ask her though, she deserves something big!”

Aster smiled.

“You figure out what you’re going to say, I’ll figure out the rest. Deal?”

Miles nodded with a grin, and Aster pulled Adrian and Graham off to the side. 

“Graham, you make sure no one else asks Daphne, Adrian you’re coming to Hogsmeade with me.”

“Why do I have babysitting duty?” Graham groaned.

“Because Adrian has to figure out how to ask his own girlfriend, and Hogsmeade might help,” Aster replied. 

“I didn’t even think of that, I have to ask her, Merlin-” Adrian said.

The two set off to Hogsmeade, running because they only had a few hours before dinner, and the passageway took about an hour each way. They stopped at HoneyDukes and got candy, stopped at Dogweed and Deathcap for flowers, and headed back towards the castle. When they reached the Slytherin Common Room, they pulled their friends into Miles' room, dropping the load of goods on his bed. 

“I know what I’m going to say,” He said with a grin.

“Okay, so you’re going to take these,” Aster said, handing him a bouquet and a box of chocolates, “and ask her at dinner in the Great Hall, in front of everyone.”

Miles broke into a grin and pulled Aster into a hug.

“I don’t know what I would do without you guys,” he said. 

The friends all prepared, the boys all taking some of the candy and flowers to ask their own prospective dates, Marina grabbing some too. They all headed down to the Great hall for dinner. Adrian headed over to the Gryffindor table, Marina heading to the Ravenclaw table, the rest heading over to Slytherin. Miles climbed onto the Slytherin table.

“EXCUSE ME, IF I MAY HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!” He shouted.

The whole Hall turned to face him, and he grinned, walking down the table and stopping in front of Daphne. 

“I had the honor of being Daphne Greengrass’ boyfriend for a while, and like the fool I am, lost her with some stupid words. So, I was hoping she might forgive me, and attend the Yule Ball with me?”

Daphne grinned up at him, climbing up onto the table and pulling him into a kiss. The Hall erupted in cheers as Aster and her friends laughed and applauded. Adrian returned to the table with a large grin on his face, and Marina soon after.

“So, we all know Pucey asked Alicia, what beauty gets to be on your arm at the ball Avery?” Nott asked.

“Lovegood,” She replied with a grin.

“Luna?” Zabini asked.

“One and the same, she said she would love to attend, though asked if I would mind if she went without footwear, as heels don’t agree with her.”

Aster grinned, she had never seen Marina so happy. Someone quickly slid into the seat next to her.

“Hey Aster.”

She turned and saw Cedric grinning.

“Whatever could Diggory be doing here?” Delphine asked mockingly.

“Well, Aster, I know you’re not a big spectacle person, but will you go to the ball with me?”

Aster paused, taking in his smile before she replied.

“Ced, I would love to- but I don’t think I can.”

His smile faded quickly.

“Oh- I, I understand, someone else already asked?” He said, trying to muster a grin.

“No. Ced, I just can’t do the whole big spotlight on me, Rita Skeeter’s already writing about me, I’d prefer to stay in the background. I would love to go out with you sometime, but the ball, it’s too much to go with a champion.”

A small grin appeared on Cedric’s face.

“You’d love to go out with me sometime though?” He repeated.

“Of course that's the part you heard. Yes Diggory, I would love to.”

His giant smile returned briefly, before he realized something.

“That means, I have to ask someone else you know,”

“It’s okay Ced, just don’t go falling in love with them.”

“Couldn’t if I tried,” He replied with a grin, pressing a kiss to Aster’s forehead before returning to his own table.

“It’s almost annoying how hard it is to dislike him you know,” Graham said with a smirk as Aster looked at Cedric, sitting at his own table still smiling over at her.

“Trust me, I know,” She replied.

The weeks flew by, and everyone was in a haze around the ball. Fred finally asked Delphine, George asked Angelina, Nott asked Katie Bell, and Zabini refused to ask anybody. Lee had said he didn’t want to go, he would be returning home for the holidays, and when the Beauxbatons champion asked Roger he agreed to go with her, after making it clear they would be attending as friends only. Cassius asked a Seventh Year Ravenclaw he had a thing for, and to his surprise, she said yes. Hermione had told Aster that Krum asked her, and she had said yes, but begged her not to tell the boys.

Aster was sitting in the library studying with Neville one day, when Harry came in, seemingly upset. 

“Did you know he asked Cho?” Harry said to Aster.

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that,” Aster replied. She had known of her brother's crush on the Ravenclaw girl, but had also figured he would never work up the nerve to ask her to the Ball. 

“Diggory, he’s going with Cho.”

Aster paused, not letting her feelings show on her face.

“Sorry Harry,” She replied.

“I thought you’d go with him,” Harry said.

“I was actually planning on asking Neville here.”

Neville looked up with a blush.

“I, um I’m actually going with Ginny. She asked, because she’s too young to go on her own,” He replied.

Aster smiled at her friend.

“It’s all good, save me a dance Nev?”

The boy nodded with a blush before turning back to his book.

“Now I can’t even ask Ginny! Who am I supposed to go with?” Harry said.

“Good luck figuring it out,” Aster replied.

“Like you’re doing any better!” Harry shot back.

She lifted her eyebrows at him and he muttered an apology.

“Zabini is refusing to ask anyone he fancies, so I could go with him or Gray, neither of which are options for you, so go get searching Harry.”

He grumbled and headed back into the hall.

“Were you really going to ask me, I thought you and Cedric were dating?” Neville asked.

“Yeah, you’re one of my closest friends, it would have been fun, I wouldn’t have had to worry about impressing anyone, and Cedric and I aren’t dating, not yet.” Aster replied. 

Neville smirked, “I expect to be impressed during our dance.”

Aster laughed. 

“I aim to please Longbottom,” She said, getting up and packing her stuff.

She headed back to the Slytherin Common Room, picturing Cedric and Cho dancing together at the Ball. She knew it was her own fault, she had told him to ask someone else, she just hadn’t thought he would ask someone so pretty. She entered the Common Room and settled on the couch, where Graham and Delphine were. Nott, Zabini, and Marina were in the chairs across from them.

“Hey Az, want to go to the Ball with me? As friends, I’m not trying to piss off the Squid or Diggory,” Graham said with a smile.

“Sounds good to me Gray.”

The friends all discussed the upcoming ball, and what the second task could possibly be until the time came to turn in to bed.


	105. The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone attends the Yule Ball.

December 25, 1994

-

The week of break before the ball was spent by Aster exclusively in Gryffindor Tower, in the twins room, developing new prototypes for order. She tried to pretend she wasn't doing this in part to avoid Cedric, though she was. She couldn’t exactly be angry with him for inviting someone else when that's exactly what she told him to do, what he had to do as champion. She spent what time she wasn’t locked up in the twins room with Roger or Neville, getting ahead on work for next term.

Eventually Christmas day came. She and the Weasley kids had agreed to not get gifts for each other this year, since they had all of their friends here too. Molly had sent them all new jumpers however, Harry’s had a Hungarian Horntail on it, Aster’s had a badger and she wondered exactly how much of what Rita Skeeter wrote Molly believed. They did their traditional Secret Santa however. Aster had Delphine, and had gotten her a silver locket, with a picture of Fred inside. 

At Christmas breakfast, Cedric walked up to the Slytherin table.

“Hey Aster, can I borrow you for a minute?”

Aster turned to see him, and saw how nervous he was. She got up and followed him out of the Great Hall, to a bench. 

“I, um I’m your Secret Santa,” He said, handing her a wrapped parcel. 

She took it from his hands and carefully unwrapped it, finding his Quidditch practice jumper inside.

“It’s the one you wore to my game last year, I thought you might want to keep it.”

Aster looked at Cedric, he was blushing and looking at the ground. 

“I love it Ced, thank you,” She said, pulling it on over her clothes.

He looked up at her with a smile, and she slipped her hand into his.

“I’m sorry, that I haven’t been around,” She said.

“Has it been on purpose, have you been avoiding me?” He asked.

“I was, but not because I don't want to spend time with you. I heard you were going to the Ball with Cho, and I thought maybe you had changed your mind about me.”

Cedric laughed and Aster blushed, looking towards the ground. 

“Aster, I don’t think I could ever change my mind about you, you’re the one who told me to ask someone else.”

“Did you have to ask someone so pretty though?”

Cedric grinned, shaking his head.

“I told her it was as friends Aster, and I only have to do the one dance with her.”

Aster looked back up at Cedric and smiled. 

“I can’t wait to see your dress Aster,” he said.

“You’ll have to wait a few more hours at least,” She said with a smirk.

“C’mon, we need to eat, big day ahead of us,” Cedric said, pulling her to her feet. 

They walked back into the Great Hall, hands still intertwined. As Cedric went to let go and head back to the Hufflepuff table, Aster pulled him in, kissing him in front of everyone.

He pulled away after, grinning.

“Don’t want Cho getting any ideas,” She said with a smile, before letting go of his hand and heading back to the Slytherin table.

“Wow, Montague, your own ball date kissing another guy in front of you,” Adrian said with a laugh. 

“Guess I need to find a new one, Zabini, go to the Ball with me?” Graham said.

“Not a chance in hell Montague, I’d steal Aster from you though,” Blaise answered with a grin. 

The day flew by, most spent outside in an intense Inter-House snowball fight. Around five, most of the girls abandoned the game, heading in to get ready. Daphne went into Aster’s room with the other girls, to prepare with them. Marina was wearing a light green dress, with embroidered flowers all over it. Delphine had a long flowing red dress on, showing her support for her boyfriend’s House. Daphne had a navy blue dress, so dark it almost appeared black, that cut off right below her knees. Aster had an emerald green ball gown that Molly had gotten for her. Around seven-thirty, they went into the Common Room, where the boys were waiting. 

“Merlin, Az, Diggory’s a lucky man,” Graham said.

“Not too late to ditch Montague and go with me,” Zabini said with a smirk.

Fred and Luna were going to meet the group by the entrance to the Great Hall, so they all headed off. They arrived shortly before the Ball was to begin, finding the missing dates, and meeting up with Neville and Ginny. The champions were to wait until everyone else had entered, to make the grand entrance. Everyone entered, Aster and Graham settled at a table with Miles, Daphne, Delphine, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Adrian, Marina, and Luna.

They turned to watch the champions enter, Roger and Fleur entering first. Fleur was wearing a beautiful blue dress, reminiscent of her Beauxbatons robes. Hermione and Krum entered next, and Hermione was stunning in her blue gown, her hair sleek and tied into an elegant up do. Cedric and Cho entered next, and Aster ignored the anger in her stomach, grinning at Cedric as his eyes found her. Harry and Parvati entered last, and her brother had never looked more terrified, even when he had been going up against the dragon. 

Once they had all entered, they went to the head table and sat, and the feast began. As they ate, Aster forced herself not to look at the head table. Seeing Cedric with someone else, even knowing it wasn’t really a date, the same day they had their first kiss was never really something she had planned. Graham kept her distracted, and Luna talked to her for a while about the dangers of Nargle infestations. 

Once everyone was done eating, Dumbledore asked them all to stand, and with a flick of his wand, the tables flew to the sides of the room. A raised stage appeared, full of instruments, and the Weird Sisters took the stage. Aster caught Ginny’s eye across the room, grinning at her. The champions and their partners approached the dance floor, everyone watching.

The music started and the four pairs began their waltz. Hermione and Krum looked less than graceful, but kept laughing, it was clear they were enjoying themselves. Roger and Fleur were definitely the best dancers on the floor, and Aster realized his ability to appear graceful might be part of the reason Fleur asked him. Cho and Cedric danced well together, the young girl smiling brightly. Harry and Parvati however, were clearly struggling, and she was clearly the one leading. 

Eventually, everyone else joined them on the dance floor. Alicia and Adrian were the picture of grace, unsurprising with their athleticism and his Pureblood upbringing. Marina and Luna weren’t waltzing, Luna had her head on Marina’s shoulder and they just swayed. Daphne and Miles were decent dancers, but the rest were having fun making fools of themselves. George, Fred, Aster, Angelina, Delphine, and Graham created their own mini-mosh pit to the slow dance, laughing so hard it hurt.

After the slow song ended, the Weird Sister started playing their normal, much faster, discography. Ginny joined in on the mosh-pit, she and Aster scream-singing lyrics to each other. Neville joined in, a bit embarrassed at first, but he eventually loosened up. The twins spiked one of the bowls of punch and Dumbledore had been helping himself excessively. Aster danced the next slow dance with Neville, going very slow, so that he was unlikely to trod over her feet as he had done to Ginny, then doing one with George, and even convincing Blaise to dance one with her. Aster took a break after a few songs back in the mosh-pit, feeling exhausted. She went to grab a drink, running into Percy.

“What are you doing here Perce, forget you graduated?” She asked as she pulled him into a hug. 

“Actually, I am now Crouch’s personal assistant, he isn’t doing well currently, so I’m here as his representative.” 

“Look at you Perce!” Aster said with a grin. “How’s Wood doing?”

“He’s well, I haven’t seen him recently, we’ve both been so busy. If you’ll excuse me, I must go save Mr. Bagman from Fred and George.”

Percy walked away and Aster turned back to the table to refill her glass, before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Cedric said, planting a kiss on her cheek. 

Aster put the cup down on the table and spun around, his arms still around her. 

“Cedric, whatever are you doing, your date is right over there,” Aster said in a mocking shocked tone. 

“How am I supposed to pay attention to anyone else when you’re here, as beautiful as ever,” Cedric replied.

Aster grinned, shaking her head. The Weird Sisters started another slow song. 

“May I have this dance?”

Aster grabbed Cedric’s outstretched hand and pulled him over to the dance floor. They settled together, his other hand on her lower back, hers on his shoulder.

“I had to learn how to waltz for my aunt’s wedding when I was ten,” Cedric said.

“You must have enjoyed it, to still be half decent,” Aster said with a smirk.

“I’ll take it as a compliment, you’re dancing with me still so I can’t be that bad.”

“Couldn’t let Cho have you all night,”

“I would much rather be under scrutiny with you anytime Aster.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I asked you to come with someone else and now I’m uncomfortable about it.”

“It’s all good Aster, I’d be a bit worried if you weren’t jealous, it just confirms that you care. Besides I know you’re just friends with Graham and the others, didn’t hurt any less to watch you dance with them.” 

Aster took a step closer to Cedric, leaning her head onto his chest. 

“Does it help to know I would have rather been dancing with you?”

He kissed the top of her head.

“Definitely.”

The song ended and Aster stepped back again. 

“Come hangout with everyone?” She asked.

“Can I bring Cho over, I would feel bad just ditching her.”

“Of course, I’d probably feel better about the whole night if she hung out with us honestly.” 

Cedric nodded, pulling her back in for a kiss before going back to Cho. Aster headed over to where most of their friends were re-starting the mosh-pit. They danced for a while, before Fleur came and talked to Aster. 

"You are Aster, correct?"

Aster nodded.

"Roger wants you in the gardens, I thought he was into men."

Aster raised her eyebrow.

"He is."

Fleur shrugged.

"I do not pretend to understand men's minds."

Aster smiled at the girl before heading out to the gardens. 

Aster headed outside, away from the celebration, to the gardens. She saw Roger on a bench.

“Who told Harry about summoning spells?” Roger blurted out.

“What are you talking about?” Aster asked.

“I didn’t think anything of it when he used the spell during his task, because we already know it. But, I was talking to Neville and he said they haven’t learned it, it’s not scheduled until next term for them. So how did Harry know about it?”

Aster paused. Her brother was smart, but wasn’t exactly known for getting ahead on his coursework.

“You’re suggesting Dumbledore, right?” 

Roger nodded.

“I’ll find out, we should both keep an ear and an eye out now, see who tries to help him with the second task.”

“Agreed. Sorry, you looked like you were having fun, but I wanted to share the idea as it struck.”

Aster nodded, and went to reply as they got up, before stopping in her tracks. In front of her and Roger, a few flower beds over, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang were snogging. 

Roger wrapped an arm around Aster’s waist and steered her back in to the castle, pausing outside the Great Hall.

“Who should I get?”

“Graham and Neville if you can. Don’t let Adrian hear, he deserves a fun night with Alicia,” She managed to say. 

Roger nodded, and quickly ran in to grab their friends. He reappeared within minutes, and Aster had never seen Neville or Graham as angry as they looked right then.

“Where is he then?” Graham asked.

“I don’t care, I can’t deal with him right now,” Aster replied. 

“We could go back to the Ravenclaw Common Room, start in on the fire whiskey we have stocked up for the afterparty,” Roger suggested.

Aster nodded and the four headed off. When they reached the Common Room, Aster downed two cups before joining the boys on the couch.

“What exactly happened?” Neville asked.

“He danced with me, told me there was nothing to worry about. He said he was going to grab her and come join us all, I didn’t realize how much time had passed. Roger needed to talk about something, so we went into the garden and saw the two of them together. It didn’t look very accidental, you don’t walk into the gardens with a girl you don’t want to snog.” 

Graham downed his own cup of fire whiskey.

“You sure you don’t want him to hurt a bit? Cassius, Miles, Adrian, Nott, and Zabini would be more than happy to oblige.”

Aster shook her head. 

“If he cares so little he'll make out with another girl in the gardens, he’s not worth my time, or your energies.”

“I will be slipping some work-in-progress Potions in his pumpkin juice the next few days.” Roger stated.

Aster managed a small grin, and Neville pulled her into a hug.

“You deserve better Aster.”

“I just have bad luck, one was gay, two fought, one didn’t actually care.” 

Graham threw an arm over Aster’s shoulder. 

“None of that’s your fault Az, you just have bad taste,” He said with a smile and she managed a laugh.

“I should get back together with the Giant Squid,” She replied and they all laughed. 

They heard sounds from outside, and the rest of the Ravenclaws flooded in.

“Aster, welcome to the party!” Terry Boot said, throwing himself on top of the four friends squished onto the couch. 

The friends stayed at the Ravenclaw afterparty until the early hours of the morning, Aster and Graham escorting Neville back to Gryffindor before heading back to Slytherin. When they got to the Slytherin Common Room, Adrian, Delphine, Daphne, Miles, Marina, Nott, Zabini, and Cassius were still up, scattered around the Common Room. 

“Thought you two died, the Hufflepuff kept asking about you,” Zabini said. 

Graham laughed, and the anger was apparent.

“He has no right to wonder where she is,” He said with a bite in his voice, settling on the couch between Adrian and Cassius.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Daphne asked.

Graham looked at Aster and she nodded.

“Az and Davies caught Golden Boy in the gardens snogging his Ball date. They didn’t want to ruin anyone else’s night, so Longbottom and I joined them and we headed to the Ravenclaw dorms. We helped ourselves to some fire whiskey and joined in on their afterparty.”

“So what are we going to do to the git?” Nott asked.

“Nothing, he isn't worth it,” Aster replied, sitting between Cassius and Nott on the second couch. 

“Message received,” Cassius replied. 

“I mean it guys, I don’t want him to even think I care enough for revenge.”

Cassius nodded. 

“I take back what I said about it being hard to hate him, right now I find it rather easy.” Graham said.

Marina and Delphine got up.

“Alright Aster, it’s been a very long day, let’s head in.”

Aster nodded, rising and following her friends into her room. The girls all got ready for bed, crawling in, and Aster closed her eyes, willing herself to wake up from this bad dream.


	106. A Torrid Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita Skeeter strikes again.

December 26, 1994

-

A Torrid Affair - Rita Skeeter

Aster Potter, sister of one Hogwarts Champion and girlfriend to the other, has been making quite a name for herself in her time at Hogwarts. She dated Oliver Wood when he was Quidditch Captain, has been linked to Fred and George Weasley, Graham Montague, Adrian Pucey, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Roger Davies, Lee Jordan, Miles Bletchley, Marina Avery and there are even rumors she dated the Giant Squid in the lake. It is unsurprising then, to this reporter, that though multiple reports confirm Aster’s relationship with champion Cedric Diggory, she attended the ball with someone else, and danced with over half the school. She was seen just last night with Graham Montague, Neville Longbottom, Cedric Diggory, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Roger Davies. Therefore, I find it only fair the night ended with Diggory intimately embracing his own date, a stunning Ravenclaw named Cho Chang. Yet another tragedy for the Potter family, though if her history is any indication, Aster will have no problem bouncing back. Don't worry, I will keep you all updated on Aster’s next romance, sure to also be short-lived.

Aster threw the paper onto the table in disgust. As soon as Daphne had seen the article, she had handed it over to Aster, and the girl said nothing as Aster now burned the paper, not stopping until there were only ashes left. Graham switched out their plates, hers covered in a pile of ash swapped for his full of breakfast food.

“Didn’t know we had been linked, guess I have to go tell Alicia she and I are over,” Adrian said. 

“Wow Aster, didn’t know you had a thing for me,” Marina said with a giggle. 

“Is it bad I’m a little hurt we aren’t linked? What did I do wrong Aster?” Delphine asked jokingly. 

“You just aren’t as important to me as the Giant Squid, sorry Del,” Aster replied.

Her friends grinned, glad she could see the humor in the situation.

“No badgers welcome here,” Krum said, his face turning serious.

Aster turned to see Cedric approaching and turned right back to face her friends.

“I vill take care of him,” Krum said, standing up and walking over to the Hufflepuff. 

Aster didn’t listen or watch but Adrian clearly found the sight of the professional Bulgarian Quidditch player towering menacingly over Cedric entertaining, because he was trying to stop himself from laughing. 

“I find it funny. I waited so long, tried to be so careful in who I let in, just for this,” Aster said with a sigh.

“Well, no one believes Rita Skeeter anyways, not anyone with common sense.” Nott said.

Aster paused, thinking of Molly’s Christmas gift, and the fact that she was probably reading this exact article right now. Aster just hoped the woman knew her better than that. Aster looked back up as Krum sat down, Cedric was back at the Hufflepuff table, staring at her. He mouthed “Please talk to me,” and Aster turned back around. 

“Want to go to the Potions classroom today? I’ll grab Longbottom and Davies,” Graham suggested.

“Actually, I just want to hangout in the Gryffindor Common Room, catch up on work, spend some time with my brother maybe, the twins, I just don’t want to talk about it.”

Graham nodded.

As breakfast ended, Aster and her friends headed over to the Gryffindor table, and she saw Cassius talking to the twins before walking away. He sent the Slytherin’s a nod as he walked back towards the dungeons.

“He the messenger?” Aster asked Adrian.

“We figured we would tell them you don't want to talk about it before we come over, save some time.”

Aster nodded, sliding onto the bench between the twins. 

“I heard we’re getting graced with your presence for a full day,” George said with a grin.

“Must be honored,” Aster replied. 

They got up from the table, but before they could leave the hall, Fleur walked up to Aster.

"That horrible woman should not be able to post lies about you, if she wrote the same about a man no one could care. If you need anything let me know."

Aster nodded and Fleur returned to the Ravenclaw table.

The group headed up to the Common Room, and Aster settled at a table with the twins, Delphine, Angelina, Alicia, Adrian, and Graham. Dean came over and asked her to talk. 

“I think she has a lot of work to do-” Angelina said, but Aster nodded to Dean.

The two of them went to an abandoned table in the corner.

“I’m sorry Aster.”

“It’s not your fault Dean.”

“I know, but we were so close, you think I would have been able to tell. I'm his best friend- was, mind you I won't be any longer.”

“It’s okay Dean, really.”

“Just wanted to tell you, I’m not going to hangout with him anymore. You’re more important to me Aster.”

Aster smiled, standing and pulling him into a hug.

“It means a lot Dean.”

She returned to the table, sitting down with her friends, noticing the twins were absent.

“Where did they go?”

“Product testing I think,” Delphine replied.

Aster grinned, jumping up and going up the stairs to the twins room. She stopped outside, however, hearing arguing from inside. 

“She doesn’t want us to do anything George, so we won’t,” She heard Fred say.

“I just, he deserves the worst. I wish we could go back to when it was me and Graham, I would have gladly bowed out if I knew it was between seeing her happy with Montague or broken up about this git.” She heard George say.

“George-” Fred tried to interrupt.

“No, it’s not okay. Montague and I are still here pining over her, and Golden Boy Diggory walks in and shatters her? It’s not okay. This isn’t just some girl we’re talking about, this is Aster. She’s like a sister to you, and- Merlin, well I’m in love with her okay?” She heard George say.

Aster backed away from the door, going back down the stairs. 

“What are they testing?” Angelina asked.

“Don’t know, heard some arguing, decided it was best not to enter.”

The friends went back to work, until the twins returned.

“Fred, can we talk?” Aster asked.

He nodded, standing and George looked between the two.

“We’ll be right back,” Aster said.

Fred brought her over to the couch and they sat down. 

“Molly, how much does she trust Rita Skeeter’s articles?” Aster asked.

“Why?” Fred asked, a bit lost.

“Well, after the last article, she made my Christmas gift a badger jumper. So, I guess I’m asking if she’s going to believe this one?”

Fred grimaced.

“I want to tell you she won’t, that she knows you better than that, but honestly I’m not sure if I can,” Fred replied.

Aster nodded. 

“I figured. That’s why I wanted to ask you though, I figured George would try to sugarcoat it.”

Fred nodded.

“You can tell him though, if he asks, it’s not some big secret.”

The two got up and returned to their friends, Fred whispering the conversation to George. The twins and Angelina went to the Kitchen at lunch time to grab sandwiches for everyone. 

As they went down to the Kitchen, Aster went over to Neville, who had been studying by himself at a table.

"Mind if I join?" 

The boy looked up at her.

"Of course Aster!" He replied, moving around textbooks and notebooks. Aster settled into the seat next to him. 

"What are you doing over here alone anyways," Aster asked. 

"Sometimes when I get really into the Herbology stuff, the guys make fun of me, so I usually study it alone." 

"That's stupid, they never do that with me and Potions." 

"That's because they think Potions is cool, and Herbology is waste of time." 

"I don't agree, Potions wouldn't be nearly as effective or interesting with the science of Herbology behind it." 

Neville grinned at her. 

"I'm sorry." 

"For what Nev?" 

"That you have to read those things she writes about you, that people believe them, that there isn't anything I can do about it."

Aster smiled at the boy. 

"You are doing something about it Neville, you're not believing in it, and that's the most important thing to me." 

The boy smiled at her again. 

The twins and Angelina returned, carrying stacks of sandwiches and Neville and Aster joined the others to eat. 

They all stayed in the Common Room working until dinner time, when they all headed down together.

Aster didn’t even look at any other table, heading straight to the Slytherin table. Dinner was actually fun, Viktor tried to teach them all some Bulgarian, and they were all very bad at the language. Aster decided she was going to not only act unbothered by what had happened, she would truly become unbothered. She was surrounded by friends that loved her, and really that was all she needed.


	107. Cedric Tells Aster's Brother To Take A Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric gives Harry advice.

January 1995

-

“The git, probably purposely trying to throw you off, probably only messed with Aster’s head to throw you off your game,” Ron said to Harry.

“He’s a Hufflepuff not a Ravenclaw, he’s not smart enough to come up with a plan like that,” George replied. 

They were all gathered in the Gryffindor Common Room, trying to help Harry out. He still hadn’t figured out the egg, and the next challenge was only a month away now. He told them all that Cedric’s advice had been to take a bath, in the Prefect’s bathroom. 

“I mean, it can’t hurt to try right? I’ve heard the Prefect’s bathroom is nice, worst that happens is you get caught, and as a Hogwarts Champion they can’t really do much to you.”

He still hadn't decided by the first Hogsmeade weekend of January. Aster went with the twins, Graham, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. She still hadn’t talked to Cedric, and her friends took this as a sign that she required a team of bodyguards around her at all times, to keep him away. 

She begged them off, and they finally said they'd leave her alone if she went to Hogs Head and Aberforth could keep Cedric away. The twins went off, continuing their mission to make contact with Bagman. Graham went to meet up with Zabini and Nott, they were planning a big prank together. So, Aster headed to go see Aberforth with Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

Aster entered the tavern, Aberforth grinned at her. 

“Aster, how have you been?”

She managed a small smile and Aberforth frowned, glancing at Dean and Neville.

“What happened?”

“You don’t read the Daily Prophet, do you?” Dean asked.

“No, they have that awful Rita Skeeter writing their front page articles and I don’t believe a word they write.”

“Sadly, some people do,” Seamus said, nodding his head towards Aster.

Aberforth scowled, bringing four mugs of Butterbeer over to their table. Aster and Neville sat facing away from the door, Dean and Seamus within its view. 

“Well, any sane people don’t, so don’t worry about it Aster. How’s Harry doing, with the tournament and all?”

“As well as any child can I assume,” Aster replied.

Aberforth nodded, “I’m not close with my brother, but the fact he would let someone Harry’s age participate in something like this is almost unbelievable.”

“He always seems to be involved when Harry’s in danger,” Aster said, not meaning to speak it aloud. 

Neville slipped his hand into hers, and Aberforth nodded. 

“My brother has a talent for securing loyalty young.”

He headed back over to the bar, more people to serve. Aster heard the bell above the door ring and saw the scowl on Dean’s face as he rose. She knew what that meant. 

“Is she here Dean?”

“No, Diggory, I don’t see Cho here, must be waiting for you at Puddifoot’s.”

“Dean, c’mon, you know who I mean. I just want to talk to her, she doesn’t have to forgive me, she shouldn’t, I just want a chance to explain.”

“Think you’ve done enough already Diggory.”

“Dean, are we still friends? Just call me Cedric.”

“No thanks Diggory, I don’t want any association with you.”

Aberforth had been listening, and caught the gist of the conversation.

“Sorry young Mr. Diggory, no students here, no exceptions for Hogwarts champions, not the Hufflepuffs,” He said.

Aster heard Cedric sigh.

“Just tell her I’m sorry, if I could, I’d take it all back.”

Aster heard the bell ring again and released the pressure on Neville’s hand, she hadn't even realized she had been squeezing it. 

“Sorry,” She said and Neville shook his head, giving her hand a quick squeeze back.

She spent the rest of the trip there with the three of them, Graham, Theodore, and Blaise joining them about an hour before they had to head back to the castle. They all went back together and Aster skipped out on dinner, instead heading right to the Kitchens and having dinner with Dobby, who regaled her with tales of his first paying job, and kept switching Winky’s Butterbeer out for water. 

\---

“It was real, he helped,” Harry panted out of breath.

“What are you talking about?” Aster asked.

She was sitting in the library with Adrian, Marina, and Neville, studying for Herbology when Harry had come running into the room, looking for her.

“Cedric, his advice, the bath,” Harry panted, collapsing into a chair.

Aster passed him a water bottle and he gulped it down.

“I had to open the egg underwater. That’s what he meant.”

Aster paused, considering what this could mean. 

“What was the clue then?” Neville asked.

“Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you’re searching, ponder this:  
We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss,  
An hour long you’ll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour - the prospect’s black,  
Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back.”

“What does that mean?” Adrian asked.

“The lake, the merpeople, you can only hear them underground, above ground their words sound like screams,” Marina said.

“What will they take, most dear to you?” Neville asked.

“Not sure, my broom maybe, I don’t really know.”

“One thing is for sure, you need rest for this, if you’re expected to go into the lake.” Aster said.

Harry nodded.

“I need to go tell Ron and Hermione still, I just wanted to tell you, it helped. If that changes anything.”

Harry got up and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room, Neville following close behind.

“Does it?” Adrian asked. “Change anything?”

“I don’t know,” Aster replied.


	108. Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster stays in.

February 14, 1995

-

As February 14th approached, Aster decided she would be spending the holiday in the castle, her Valentines in Hogsmeade never quite went as planned. However, she still had many friends who needed help planning their own Valentine’s Days. She spent most of the week leading up to the holiday helping them out. 

Miles and Daphne were going to Puddifoot’s, and Cassius had asked his Yule Ball date on a Valentines date, successfully, yet again surprising himself. Adrian had to come up with a plan for him and Alicia still. Aster told him that he should plan a picnic with the Kitchen elves, in the greenhouses, after a broom ride. Then she helped Fred plan a date with Delphine, who would never admit she wanted to go to Puddifoot’s and be a cliche, so Fred would admit it for her. Dean and Seamus and Lee and Roger were all planning to go to the Three Broomsticks on a double date, Aberforth offered to house their dates. Marina and Luna were going on a date, but Luna had planned it, and refused to tell anyone what the plans were. 

Everyone else Aster knew was going to Hogsmeade, so she settled happily in the library with a Potions book after breakfast. She had seen all her friends off before she settled in. Fleur had informed her that she would also be staying, and if the girl wanted company she was available. She had spent part of the morning with the girl, who even showed her inside the Beauxbatons carriage. After a couple hours however, Aster headed back to the castle to study in the library.

It was relaxing, just her and Madam Pince in the library. The international students were always excited to go to Hogsmeade, and the absence of all the students from the schools made Hogwarts feel larger than ever.

Aster heard someone else enter the library, but didn’t think anything of it. She kept reading her book, not looking up until they hesitantly settled their bag onto her table. She was unsurprised when she looked up to see Cedric, standing next to one of the open chairs.

“Shouldn’t you be with Cho?” Aster asked, looking back down to her book and flipping to the next page. 

“I’m not interested in her Aster.”

“Weird, do you often go off to the gardens and snog girls you aren’t interested in?”

Cedric grimaced.

“Can I sit Aster, I just want to explain.”

“It’s a free country, I can’t stop you from sitting, but I’m not making any promises that I will listen or forgive you.”

Cedric nodded, taking the empty seat in front of him. 

“So, after we danced at the Ball, I went back to Cho, and asked if she wanted to join all of us.”

He paused, as if waiting for a response, but Aster just continued staring at her Potions book.

“She said she wasn’t feeling well, and asked if I could walk her to the gardens, so she could get some fresh air. I know what the gardens mean, but I swear I didn’t think of that, or want that. I know I was stupid to believe it, but I had made it clear to her that we were attending the Ball as friends, so I didn’t think she would try anything, I genuinely thought she was ill.”

He paused again, Aster no longer pretending to read, but still staring at the pages of her book.

“So I brought her out there and we walked around the gardens for a while, and she said she was starting to feel better. So we headed back towards the castle, and she grabbed my arm. I thought she had tripped and was steadying herself, so I turned to grab her, and she kissed me.”

Aster finally looked up.

“I was there you know, in the gardens.” She said.

Cedric looked over at her, and she thought he seemed genuinely regretful, though she wouldn’t let him know that.

“It had been such a great day for me too. I had finally admitted my feelings to you, finally kissed you, finally let someone in. Just to have all of that mean nothing, to have it all crumble down around me. To have to watch you kiss someone else. I thought it was bad watching you dance together, sit together, but no, the kiss, you didn’t even pull away Cedric, not while I was there. You enjoyed it.”

Cedric went to start talking again, but paused when Aster’s hand went up.

“I don’t know if I can forgive you Cedric, because I waited so long to trust you, to let myself believe you cared. And as soon as I did, you were kissing her. I was in the Hog’s Head with Dean the day you said you wish you could take it all back. Wish granted, just act like we were never together, that’s what I’m going to do. You told me I had nothing to worry about, and I don’t know if I can ever trust you again.”

Cedric waited until he knew Aster was done to reply.

“You’re right Aster. I was a git. Even though I’m not the one who initiated it, I didn’t react how I should have, I didn’t automatically pull away. You weren’t there when I did though, you didn’t see what happened after. I pulled away, too late yes, but I did. I told her I had meant what I said, that I only had feelings for you, that her and I were only friends. By the time I got back to the Ball, I was looking for you to tell you. When I noticed you, Roger, Graham, and Neville were missing, I realized I was too late. I went to the Gryffindor Common Room looking for you, they wouldn’t let me in there, or at Slytherin, or at Ravenclaw and I realized everyone already knew. I’m not asking for forgiveness Aster, I just wanted to explain, because you deserve the truth. I care about you, only you, and I did something stupid. I was a giant git.”

He paused, but Aster had turned back to her book.

“And in Hog’s Head, when I said I wished I could take it all back, I didn’t mean you, I could never mean you. I meant if I could go back I would rather have gone to the ball myself, not had a dance partner, made an absolute fool of myself and get a Rita Skeeter article about my declining mind than have you been hurt at all. I want to take back everything that happened to you, and if you want me to take back us, I guess I’ll do that too.”

Aster continued to stare at her book.

“I know you’ll probably never forgive me, I don’t blame you, I don’t think I deserve forgiveness. But, just, I miss you. Let me know if we can ever be friends again, please.”

He waited and Aster showed no signs of acknowledgement. He stood up and grabbed his bag with a sigh.

“You don’t have to leave, but I won’t talk either way,” Aster said.

Cedric looked surprised, and settled back into the chair.

He pulled out his Transfiguration textbook and the two of them worked on their homework in silence for the next few hours. He looked up at Aster every once in a while, perhaps trying to catch her looking back, perhaps just trying to convince himself that she was really there. Eventually, the time came, and everyone was returning to the castle.

“I should go, don’t want to risk getting hexed for being within five feet of you. Let me know if you need a study partner again anytime soon,” Cedric said as he got up. “It’s still calming, to have you around, even if the feeling isn’t mutual anymore.”

He piled all his stuff back into his bags as they heard the voices and footsteps of the returning students, and turned to leave.

“Ced-” Aster said.

He turned around, a hopeful grin on his face.

“You still have to keep your promise okay, even if we’re not getting along.”

“What promise?”

“Your promise to stay alive.”

Cedric shot Aster a grin.

“Of course, I’ll keep an eye out for Harry too.”

“He told me that you helped with the Egg.”

“I promised you I’d look out for him, I’m not going to stop just because we aren’t on good terms. Besides it didn’t give either of us much to go off of.”

Aster heard voices approaching the library, those of her friends. 

“Good luck Diggory, with the Second Task.”

Cedric smiled and nodded, before heading out, as Neville, Dean, Seamus, Roger, Lee, and Ginny entered. They all shot him glares as he passed.

“He bother you?” Ginny asked.

“No.” Aster replied.

Her friends all settled in, telling her how their dates went, or in Ginny and Neville’s case, how it was to have free reign of Hogsmeade as single people. She laughed and joked, but her conversation with Cedric replayed in the back of her mind.


	109. The Second Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The champions compete in the second task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start classes today, so updates will likely slow down a bit. Hope you enjoy!

February 24, 1995

-

The night before the Second Task, Aster was feeling restless. She hadn’t spoken to Cedric since Valentine’s Day, and while she wasn’t sure she was ready to forgive him, she didn’t want him to enter the task thinking she was angry at him. She had no idea what would be happening, other than everyone was to report to the lake to watch. She was in the Gryffindor Common Room with the twins when McGonagall burst in, looking a bit ill.

“Aster, I need you to come with me to my office, but I also need Hermione and Ron.”

“I can go get them, and meet you back at your office? They’re in the library.” Aster replied.

McGonagall nodded and turned on her heel back out the door. 

“What was that about?” George asked.

“No clue.”

“We’ll come help collect the others, maybe she’ll let us stay,” Fred said, getting up off the couch.

The three headed to the library, locating Hermione, Ron, and Harry. 

“Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?” Hermione exasperatedly asked.

“I think it would be interesting, make for good conversation,” Fred said with a grin.

“What are you lot doing here?” Ron asked.

“Looking for you. McGonagall wants me, you, and Hermione pronto.”

“Why?” Hermione asked.

“No clue, she didn't look too good though,” George replied.

“We’ll meet you at the Common Room, bring as many books up as you can,” Hermione said to Harry.

He nodded as the group walked away, heading to McGonagall’s office. They knocked and entered, seeing McGonagall and Gabrielle Delacour inside. There were four cups of tea on the table. 

“Fred, George, you may leave now,” McGonagall said, getting up and shutting the door behind them before casting a muffliato. 

“Take a seat please,” She said to the three, and they settled in the chairs next to Gabrielle. 

“The Second Task, as you may or may not know, is for each champion to locate what they will most sorely miss. However, while they are under the assumption this will be an item, it will be a person, more specifically, you four.”

Hermione raised her hand.

“Yes, Ms. Granger.”

“Professor, who is here for who? I assume all three of us aren’t here for Harry.”

“Correct Ms. Granger. Gabrielle is obviously here for Fleur. Aster is here for Mr. Diggory. Ron is here for Mr. Potter. You, Ms. Granger, are here for Mr. Krum.”

Hermione lightly blushed as Ron scoffed.

“Right sad, aint it, an English girl he just met his most precious person?” Ron said.

Hermione glared at him.

“Won’t it be a bit confusing for Harry to see his sister and two best friends?” Aster asked.

“Potentially, but this is who was chosen.”

“May I ask who exactly did the choosing?” Aster inquired.

“Headmaster Dumbledore had final say.” McGonagall answered.

Aster tried to hide her scoff of contempt, yet another he had done that would undoubtedly harm her brother.

“Now, if you have all asked your questions, I will explain. You will each drink the tea in the cup in front of you, and be put into a deep sleep. You will be placed in the lake, safely, and once you return to the surface with your champion, you will awake. If your champion fails to secure you within the hour timeframe, we will send for you. You will be completely safe the entire time.”

Aster exchanged looks with Ron and Hermione before glancing at the young girl trembling beside her. Aster sighed, and picked up her tea cup.

“Here’s to near death experiences,” She said, raising it a bit.

The other three followed her cue, lifting their cups and draining them into their mouths. Aster settled back into the couch as the Potion took its effect, her eyelids drooping shut.

\---

Aster was freezing. She opened her eyes and heard screaming and cheering and saw stands full of people. She looked and saw a worried Cedric, arms wrapped around her, pulling her in towards the dock. It all came flooding back as she realized where she was. The water was freezing, and all of her clothes were soaked.

Cedric hoisted her up onto the dock, following closely behind. Madam Pomfrey approached with a blanket, and Cedric immediately wrapped it around Aster, casting a warming spell. He walked her off the dock and settled her on to the ground.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

She nodded, still shivering and saw his lips were blue, she opened the blanket up and waited for him to sit next to her before re-wrapping it around both of them.

“Are you sure? I can get another one,” Cedric said.

Aster shook her head, burrowing closer to him under the blanket. 

“Too cold, sharing body heat is a quick way to warm up,” She murmured through her shivers.

He wrapped his arms around her, and they both stared towards the water, waiting for the others. 

“How was it, being down there for so long?” He asked.

“I couldn’t tell you. McGonagall gave us a Potion to knock us out in some tea, I only just woke up when we reached the surface.”

Cedric shivered and Aster rubbed his arm, trying to transfer some warmth.

“Seeing you down there, it was terrifying. You all looked dead and I, I thought I’d never get a chance to make it all up to you.”

Aster looked at Cedric, who was staring down at the blanket.

“Seeing you like that, helpless, the complete opposite of how you always are, you never need anyone else and the idea something could happen to you- I’m so sorry, about everything.”

“Ced, it’s in the past.”

Cedric looked back up at her, doubt in his eyes.

“Aster, you don’t have to say that just because of today-” Cedric started to reply.

Aster lightly grabbed his face with her hand, steering it towards her own for a kiss. It felt warm and happy and she let herself soak in it.

As she pulled away she could feel Cedric’s smile.

“Are you sure?” He asked, a wide grin on his face.

She nodded and he leaned in again. She liked the feeling of his lips against hers, she could feel his smile, it felt like warmth and comfort. He resituated the blanket so he could completely wrap Aster up, and keep her warm. They turned back towards the water, his chin on her head.

Fleur came out, screaming, and Madam Pomfrey grabbed the girl, wrapping her and sending her towards Aster and Cedric.

“She’s still down there, Gabrielle!” Fleur screamed.

“They’re going to save her Fleur, it’s going to be alright,” Aster said, removing a hand from beneath the blanket to comfort the girl.

Fleur looked at her, shivering and unsure.

“They promised us before they put us down there, they would come get us if something happened. Gabrielle is brave, she knew what could happen.”

Fleur nodded her head, calming a bit and sitting next to Aster.

Hermione and Krum burst out next and Aster had to remind herself the girl was okay, she didn’t have to go help her. They climbed out, each got a blanket, and settled next to Cedric and Aster.

“The Badger is no longer bothering you?” Krum asked Aster.

“No, he’s alright,” Aster replied and she could feel Cedric’s grin.

“It was always just a matter of time,” Hermione said before Krum began asking her questions. 

Fleur had come up alone, and Aster explained to Cedric that it was okay, after the hour anyone left would be rescued. However, the hour had already closed and Harry had still not surfaced.

“Did you see him down there at all?” Aster asked.

“Yeah, he got there first. I think he was a bit unsure who to save, with you, Ron, and Hermione. I’m sure he’s fine Aster.”

She nodded, attempting to convince herself that was true. Suddenly, Harry popped up, Ron on one side, Gabrielle Delacour on the other.

“Bloody Gryffindor,” Aster murmured and Cedric laughed. 

Fleur jumped up and ran to the dock, overjoyed at the sight of Gabrielle. Harry approached the shore, got wrapped in a blanket by Madam Pomfrey and started heading over to where Aster was. Cedric loosened his grip on Aster, figuring she would want to hug her brother.

“You’re all okay,” Harry said with a grin as he shivered, and Aster pulled him in, trying to warm him a bit.

“We will confer before we award marks.” Dumbledore announced.

Aster rejoined Cedric under their blanket, and Harry and Ron settled near them on the ground. Fleur came over, and stopped in front of Harry. 

“You saved her, even though she was not yours to save.”

She bent down and kissed his cheeks, Aster thought she had never seen her brother so red.

“And you, you helped,” The French girl said to Ron, kissing his cheeks as well.

Hermione looked enraged, but before she could make a comment, Ludo Bagman began announcing.

“We have conferred with the merpeople about what exactly happened at the bottom of the lake, and therefore have decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows. To Fleur Delacour, with expert knowledge of the Bubble-Head charm, but failure to retrieve her hostage, we award twenty-five points.”

There was applause and Fleur returned to her sister.

“To Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm and returned first with his hostage, though outside of the time frame, we award forty-seven points.”

Cedric smiled and as the crowd applauded, Aster pulled him in for another kiss, only succeeding in widening the grin on his face.

“Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, but was successful, and returned second. We award him forty points.”

Viktor nodded and looked to Hermione, who was still glowering at Ron and Harry.

“Finally, to Harry Potter, who used gillyweed with mastery. He returned much out of the time limit, but the merpeople informed us he arrived first and his delay was due to his attempt to free all of the hostages, instead of merely his own.” 

Hermione, Ron, and Aster all shot Harry a glare at this, but he stared at Ludo.

“Most of the judges feel this shows moral fiber and merits full marks,” Ludo said, glaring at Karkaroff, “However, Mr. Potter’s score is forty-five points.”

“There you go Harry, you weren’t being thick, you were showing moral fiber!” Ron shouted.

Aster however, realized that now her brother was tied for first, with Cedric. 

“The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June. The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support.”

Bagman finished, and Madam Pomfrey ushered the champions and their hostages back towards the castle, to change into some dry clothes.

“So, this is all good again?” Harry asked, motioning between Aster and Cedric.

“Save a girl from the bottom of the lake and apparently she forgives you, thank Merlin,” Cedric replied.

Ron shot a glance between Hermione and Krum, trying to assess if Hermione was feeling anything new towards her savior.

“Watch out Hufflepuff, you hurt her again, we will all come for you,” Fleur said, and Viktor nodded in agreement.

“I’m not planning to,” Cedric said, pressing a kiss to Aster’s temple.

“Gillyweed, how’d you come up with that one?” Cedric asked Harry.

“Dobby,” Harry replied with a smile, “He woke me up this morning screaming about how they ‘took my Wheezy’ and I needed to eat it to breathe underwater. Good thing he came, I had next to nothing planned.”

The group entered the castle, going their separate ways to their dorms for dry clothes. Aster pulled on Cedric’s Quidditch jumper and some jeans, figuring after they stuck her in the lake they couldn’t dress code her. She headed to the Hufflepuff dorms, most of her friends were still making their way back from the lake. She almost ran straight into Cedric on her way, as he was heading down to the dungeons to see her. He looked at the jumper and grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Looks good on you Potter.”

“Looks better on me than it does on you,” She replied.

“Can’t argue with that.”

Cedric wrapped his hand around hers and the two headed towards the Great Hall, dry, warm, and content.


	110. Harry and Hermione Sitting In A Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita Skeeter strikes yet again.

March 1995

-

On March 5th, Daphne was yet again the bearer of bad news, this time in the form of a Witches Weekly article. Rita Skeeter had targeted the Potter sibling love lives again, and of course, had gotten most of it wrong.

Harry Potter’s Secret Heartache - Rita Skeeter

A boy like no other, perhaps - yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggleborn Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss.

Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last Quidditch World Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has “never felt this way about any other girl.”

Many have hinted that it may not be Miss. Granger’s natural charms that have captured their interests. “She’d be well up to making a Love Potion, she’s quite brainy,” is what a pretty Slytherin fourth year told this reporter. Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potter’s well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate.

Harry is not the only Potter causing a stir with their romantic entanglements however. Aster Potter is reportedly back with Cedric Diggory after he saved her from the lake in the Second Task. I find it interesting the girl, who is known for her countless male friends, is the most important person to Cedric Diggory. It’s rumored the girl is secretly dating fellow Slytherin Graham Montague behind the scenes, and she can often be found alone with the boy. If you ask this reporter, the young girl is messing with Cedric Diggory’s head, attempting to ensure her brother's victory in the Triwizard Tournament.

“Can I burn it this time?” Delphine asked as Aster threw the magazine back onto the table. 

Aster shrugged.

“Go ahead.”

Delphine sent the magazine up in smoke as Cedric slid onto the bench next to Aster.

“Have you heard?” Aster asked.

Cedric shook his head.

“I’m only dating you to mess with your head and ensure Harry wins the tournament.”

Cedric grinned.

“Thank god for Harry then, otherwise you never would have gone out with me.”

“Though apparently, the two of us are carrying on a secret affair behind your back Diggory, sorry mate, only just found out about it myself,” Graham said with a smirk.

“Should have known it was all too good to be true,” Cedric replied, wrapping his arms around Aster and pulling her in. 

Her friends kept joking, but she was tired of being Rita Skeeter’s plaything. She tried to put it out of her mind, letting Cedric’s arm rubbing her back comfort her.

\---

At breakfast on March 8th, Aster Potter decided her hatred for Rita Skeeter was endless. When mail arrived, Aster found a large pile dumped on her platter, and turning to the sounds from the other side of the hall, saw Hermione receive the same.

“Don’t touch anything!” Cassius said quickly, muttering something as he pointed his wand towards the pile.

Over a third of the pile went up in flames, dissolving into nothing.

“Got rid of any that were hexed, jinxed, or otherwise tampered with, the Howlers too,” Cassius said as he sat back down.

“What is it?” Nott asked.

“Hate mail, I’m guessing.” Aster replied.

“Who hates you that much?” Miles asked.

“Well, if it’s coming for me and Hermione, I'm guessing it’s coming from the likes of those who believe Rita Skeeter articles,” Aster replied.

There was a screech and they turned to see Hermione running out of the hall, her hands wrapped in a cloth.

“I’m going to go check on her, feel free to read them or burn them, doesn’t matter to me,” Aster said, pushing herself up off the bench and heading out of the Hall.

Aster looked around outside the Hall, and couldn’t find the girl. 

“Aster!”

She turned to see Fleur approaching her, gliding effortlessly.

“Your friend went to the Hospital Wing, there was a pus on one of her letters.”

“Thank you,” Aster replied, turning to go to the Hospital Wing.

“If you need anything, revenge, a mail screener, a friend, I am here,” Fleur said, before returning to the Hall. 

Aster smiled, and continued to the Hospital Wing to see Hermione. The young girl was crying on a cot, her hands now wrapped in Potion-soaked bandages, and Aster sat next to her.

“What did I ever do?” Hermione asked.

“You were born a girl, and you existed, it’s all we ever do,” Aster said, wrapping an arm around the girl to comfort her. 

The door opened and Aster looked up to see a worried Cedric.

“I’ll be right back, Hermione,” Aster said, walking over to him.

Cedric immediately pulled Aster into a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I saw what happened and I was going over to the Slytherin table to ask what happened and I ran into Fleur and she said if I was looking for you that you were in the Hospital Wing, what happened?”

Aster let herself stay with her head buried into his chest for a moment before pulling away.

“While we know Rita Skeeter only lies, most people don’t. Hermione and I got some hate mail from fans of yours and Harry’s. They read the article and decided to get some revenge for you two.”

“No one who actually supports me would ever do that,” Cedric said, and Aster looked up and saw the anger in his eyes.

“Ced, it’s okay. Cassius went through and got rid of all the harmful mail that was sent to me, probably burning the rest of it now. Hermione wasn’t as lucky to have someone check hers, one had bubotuber pus all over it and now it's all over her hands.”

Cedric pulled her back against his chest.

“I just, I’m the one who messed up and you’re getting all the hate, it’s horrible.”

Aster pulled away smiling, and kissed him.

“Thankfully, my boyfriend is caring enough that I don’t care about the hate,” She replied.

“Boyfriend?” He asked with a smile.

“Yeah, I don’t know if you’ve met him. He’s really tall, he has these beautiful grey eyes, he’s a Hogwarts Champion. I am, however, just with him for the publicity.”

Cedric laughed.

“Sounds like one lucky git.”

“He is, sometimes I think I’m lucky too,” Aster replied.

Cedric smiled down at her.

“Right now however, I have to go comfort Hermione and he is distracting me with his kindness and good looks, making it a bit hard to be a good friend to the girl.”

“What if he were to go get some of Hermione’s books from her dorm, that sounds helpful,” Cedric said with a smirk.

“That would be rather helpful, I imagine he may even be capable of it.”

Cedric laughed and kissed Aster once more before heading off to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Aster returned to Hermione’s bedside. 

“We saw Padfoot recently,” Hermione whispered to the girl.

“Safely I hope?” Aster asked.

Hermione nodded.

“Lupin?” Aster asked hopefully.

“No, Padfoot said it’s too dangerous for them to be out at the same time, if they get found together, it will be bad for Lupin.”

Aster nodded, glad at least her brother had been able to see his godfather.

“How did you realize you liked Cedric?” Hermione asked her, and Aster was glad for the change in subject. 

“Well, I mean I always liked him, he’s a great friend. But, I’m assuming you mean when did I realize my feelings for him. Probably a couple summers ago, when I stayed with his family. I had always known he was a good friend, but that summer, I realized he was more than that. He was so kind to the creatures his dad brought home, so patient with me when I learned how to swim, he was just himself and I realized how much that meant to me. He had always gone on dates before that, but after that summer, it was different. I became jealous if I saw him with another girl, not happy for him. At the time however, I was still dealing with George and Graham, and I knew I wouldn't have been fair to any of the three of them to be with Cedric until I had sorted everything out with my mind. It all worked out though, I don’t think I ever thought I could be this happy. Why do you ask?”

Aster searched the young girl's face as she waited for a response. Aster knew why she asked, even if Hermione herself didn’t know. Aster was sure the little trio of friends were the only ones who did not find it so obvious. Hermione and Ron clearly had feelings for each other, but they were both too stubborn to admit it.

“Well, with Krum, I don’t know if I feel the way I’m supposed to.”

Aster nodded.

“The best relationships often start as friendships, take that as you will.”

The Hospital Wing door swung open and Cedric entered, piles of textbooks in his arms. 

“I wasn’t sure what you were studying right now, so I just had Lavender and Parvati give me whatever they thought you might want,” He said, carefully placing them all on the bedside table.

“Some of these aren’t even mine,” Hermione said, scanning through them.

Cedric blushed, worried he had done something wrong.

“Ced, they loaded you up,” Aster said with a giggle and Hermione caught on, laughing.

“What?” He asked.

“They- They- oh it’s too funny,” Hermione said with a laugh, causing Aster to laugh even more.

“It’s pretty clear Ced, you are an older attractive guy, the Hogwarts champion. They wanted to keep you around, and it doesn’t hurt to watch your muscles flex as you carry a large load, speaking from experience,” Aster replied with a smirk.

Cedric’s blush darkened.

“I didn’t- I don’t-”

Aster laughed and pulled her boyfriend over to her.

“Sometimes, you are just too cute Diggory,” She said, kissing him on the cheek.

He joined the two girls sitting down, and the two of them helped Hermione study all day.


	111. Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly sends the kids Easter gifts and Neville breaks some rules.

April 1995

-

For Easter, Molly always sent a package of Easter Eggs. As the Weasley and honorary Weasley children gathered around the carton this year, there was an obvious change. While the boys, Aster, and Ginny all had the usual dragon egg sized toffee eggs, Hermione's name was affixed to one smaller than a chicken egg. Hermione didn’t say anything, taking the egg with a small blush, and the boys seemed as though they hadn’t even realized. Aster, however, was not going to let this fly. As soon as she got back to the Slytherin dorm, she sat down, to draft a letter to Molly.

Molly-

Seeing as you know Rita Skeeter prints only lies, unless you believe I am some philanderer, I assume the size of Hermione’s egg on Easter was a mistake, and if I were you I would rectify the situation. I spent a whole day with her in the Hospital Wing last month, she had received hate mail with bubotuber pus and had to be treated for a full day. I believe it goes without saying she and Harry were never an item, and even if they had been, none of this would be an appropriate reaction. The girl is a bit hurt at this slight, and I’m hoping you can convince her it was unintentional. However, if I’m wrong, and you believe these things written about Hermione, you must believe the things written about me too. I hope to hear back from you soon to clear this up.

\- Aster

Aster sent Eve with the letter immediately after she had written it. She was heated, and paced around the Slytherin Common Room trying to rid herself of her nervous energy. She decided she would go find Cedric, see if he wanted to fly with her, perhaps some of their other friends too. She pulled on her Christmas jumper from Molly, the badger, and headed off to find him. She ran into Neville and Marina first.

“Hey Aster, what’s wrong?” Neville asked.

“It’s been a long morning, I need to hex someone or fly or… I don’t know, something to relieve some stress.”

Neville and Marina looked at each other with grins.

“What?” Aster asked.

“We have the perfect thing, potentially,” Marina replied.

“We were going to the greenhouses to peel some shrivelfig,” Neville said, shooting his eyes over Aster’s shoulder. 

Aster turned around and saw Professor Snape.

“What are you three doing, or I should ask what two perfectly respectable Slytherin’s are doing with Longbottom.”

“Well sir, we needed a test subject for some of Aster’s Potions research,” Marina replied.

Snape sneered and nodded.

“Well, don’t let me stand in the way of academic discovery,” He said as he walked off.

Neville shuddered.

“I hate him.”

Aster nodded.

“So what are we really doing?”

“Well, Sprout had some perfectly aged shrivelfig, and we were going to take a bit, just two peeled pieces.”

Aster grinned, finally catching on.

“I take it you already have some minced daisy roots, sliced caterpillars, a rat's spleen, some leech juice, wormwood, and a bit of cowbane.”

Neville’s face broke out into a wide smile as he nodded.

“Well, it is only right I supervise, it’s essentially a tutoring session, who is it meant for?” Aster asked.

“Well, I wanted to use it on Malfoy, but I don’t think I could get close enough,” Neville replied.

“Which is where we come in,” Marina added with a grin.

Aster smiled.

“Considering he sits in the same spot every night for dinner, you can consider it a done deal Neville, we can brew enough to get Crabbe and Goyle too.”

Neville opened the greenhouse door, letting the two in before checking to make sure no one had seen them and closing the door.

“I’m assuming we’re here without Sprout’s permission?” Aster asked.

Neville turned red, but also had a small smirk.

“Perhaps,” He replied.

“Neville Longbottom!” Aster replied with a laugh. 

The three acquired the peeled shrivelfig, Neville turned it so it appeared whole. They snuck back out, and entered the castle, heading straight for the Potions classroom. It was empty, and Aster pulled the door shut behind them. 

They set up one of the tables, laying out their ingredients and preparing a cauldron.

“I should probably be the one to actually brew the potion, it can be poisonous if brewed incorrectly,” Aster said. 

Neville and Marina nodded.

“We’re here to help, direct us and we will do as we’re told,” Marina said. 

“Okay, Neville, count out five slices of caterpillar and put them in, one at a time, then I’ll heat it until it turns red. Marina, I need you to shake the peeled Shrivelfig, if it hasn’t been properly treated it will emit gas.”

Neville counted five sliced caterpillars, adding them slowly one at a time, stepping cautiously back inn between each one. Aster stepped up and raised the what, until the liquid was red, and returned the heat to its low setting. Marina added the first piece of Shrivelfig and the potion immediately turned yellow. Aster turned the heat back up, it turned turquoise, and finally, purple.

“Neville, I need three rat spleens in there, then Marina, put in the minced daisy roots until it turns green.”

Neville dropped the rat spleens in, just as cautiously as he had added the caterpillar. Marina sprinkled the minced daisy roots in, turning it green. Aster added five drops of leech juice, before Marina added the last bit of Shrivelfig, and it turned pink. Aster added one more sliced caterpillar and it turned green again.

Aster stepped back and Neville and Marina turned to her.

“It’s done.”

“Do we trust it? I mean last time I made one... “ Neville said.

Aster put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

“I trust it, and besides, you had help this time.”

Neville smiled at her and nodded. 

Aster put some into a vial with a grin, slipping it into Marina’s pocket.

“The Shrinking Solution is a go.”

Aster was feeling much better now, though she figured the mood would only increase greater at dinner. They had worked through lunch, so they headed right to the Great Hall when they finished. Neville headed over to his table and Aster and Marina went to the Slytherin table, dropping some of the vial in three specific goblets. 

They sat on the bench further down the table, waiting for their friends. 

“So how are things with Luna?” Aster asked.

Marina broke into a grin.

“Really good, I really like her. She’s so kind and caring and intelligent, but she truly does not care what anyone thinks of her. It’s amazing.”

Aster smiled at her friend. 

“How are you and Diggory?” Marina asked, shooting up an eyebrow.

“Amazing. I feel stupid for letting all those months go by without talking to him. It's just so easy, we fit together so well. I’m glad he can be himself around me, that he doesn’t feel like he has to be the Golden Boy everyone sees him as.”

Marina smiled at Aster.

“Look at us two, who would’ve thought?”

“Not me, I thought you had a huge thing for Charlie, little did I know!” 

The two laughed.

“What, we’re missing jokes now?” Graham asked.

Aster turned and saw him walk up with Adrian, Theo, Cassius, Viktor, and Cedric.

“Consorting with Slytherin’s now are we Diggory?” She asked.

“Adrian wanted to play Quidditch, I think we’ve all been missing it. I tried looking for you but we couldn’t find you. I can tell you it wasn't fun to go against him though,” Cedric replied, jutting his head towards Viktor as the boys sat down.

“We were a bit busy, helping Longbottom,” Marina replied.

“Anyways scram Diggory, Houses can’t intermix at dinner,” Aster said, quickly giving her boyfriend a kiss. 

“I think it could work quite well, I’ll see you later,” Cedric replied with a smirk. 

Aster heard some odd sound from down the table, and laughter from her friends. She turned to see Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy shrinking.

“How odd that should happen,” She said.

Graham looked at her and shook his head with a grin, 

“You never disappoint Az.”

Aster looked over to the Gryffindor table, where Dean and Seamus were clapping Neville on the back. She caught Neville’s eye and smiled, though she doubted the grin on the boy's face could get any wider. 

\---

The next morning at breakfast, Aster received a letter from Molly.

Aster,

Of course it was a mistake, I am sending the girl a replacement egg, she should receive it this morning. Rita Skeeter could not be further from the truth in what she writes about you and Hermione. I can not believe the lengths some people will go to, good thing you guys have Madam Pomfrey there. I am sending you something also, to give to Cedric, or whoever you may be seeing at the moment. I am glad you reached out, I would hate for Hermione to think ill of me. I hope you had a wonderful Easter, I can’t wait to see you soon!

-Molly

The package that came with the letter had Cedric’s name on it, so she brought it to the Hufflepuff table and set it next to him.

“What’s this?” He asked with a grin.

“It’s from Molly,” Aster replied.

“So fifty-fifty chance it's a jumper welcoming me to the family or a hexed box as payback for the Ball?”

Aster nodded.

Cedric took a deep breath and opened the box. Inside was a yellow and black jumper, with an intricate badger embroidered onto the front corner. There was also a letter. Cedric hesitantly opened the envelope and read it, Aster reading over his shoulder.

Cedric Diggory -

I hope you enjoy the jumper, it isn’t as nice as the badger one I made for Aster, but this one was rushed a bit. I hope you two are taking care of each other, I imagine it’s been a rough year with the Triwizard Tournament, especially given that you are taking part. I wanted to let you know that as long as you are important to Aster, you are important to our family. However, if i find out any of these rumors of you hurting Aster are true, or you do anything to hurt her in the future, it will not end well for you. Hope you enjoy the jumper!

\- Molly Weasley 

Aster laughed as she finished reading.

“Guess I'll have to make it a goal to not hurt you,” Cedric said, turning to her with a smile.

“It sounds like that would come with dire consequences,’ Aster replied with a smirk.

Cedric pulled the jumper out from the box, pulling it on over his shirt.

“Weasley custom jumpers look quite good on you,” Aster said.

“That’s good, because I’m planning on getting quite a few more,” Cedric replied as he leaned in to kiss Aster.


	112. Siblings Secret Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and Harry send some letters.

May 1995

-

Bagman had been avoiding the twins all year, so Aster helped them craft a letter, kind but firm, and professional, inquiring as to where their money was. When they had finally finished it, and all three of them were satisfied, they headed to the Owlery. It came as no surprise to Aster that her brother was there with Ron and Hermione. 

“What’re you doing here?” Ron and Fred asked.

“Sending a letter,” Harry and George replied.

“At this time!” Hermione and Aster exclaimed.

“We won’t ask if you don’t,” Fred said. 

George attached their letter to one of the school owls and the three took off, leaving Hermione and their younger brothers to fend for themselves. 

“Think he’ll actually answer it?” Aster asked.

“He has to!” Fred replied, though Aster and George exchanged a glance behind his back.

“Aster, want to come hangout in the Common Room?” George asked.

“She can’t brother,” Fred replied.

“I can’t?” Aster asked.

“I have orders to deliver you elsewhere,” Fred said. 

George scoffed, but when Aster looked over his face was neutral.

“He’s supposed to take you to the Hufflepuff dorms,” George added.

Aster smiled, and George looked away.

“Lead the way then Freddie,” Aster said. 

The three walked toward the Hufflepuff dorms, and Cedric was waiting outside of them, leaning against the wall, looking down at some parchment in his hands. As he noticed them approaching, he grinned and shoved the parchment into his pants pocket. 

“Thanks guys,” He said.

Fred nodded with a grin and George shrugged, Fred grabbing on to his arm and dragging him away. Cedric slipped Aster’s hand into his and they headed down the hall.

“So, why the surprise?” Aster asked.

“Well, I know I’ve been busy recently with Tournament preparation, and now that I know what it is, well, I just want some time with my girlfriend.”

“They finally told you?” Aster asked.

“A maze. It’ll be bloody annoying to watch I assume, the hedges are terribly tall, but I suppose people couldn’t really watch us underwater either.”

Aster laughed and Cedric beamed at her.

“Okay, what about the maze though? What’s the purpose.”

“It’s going to be full of various magical obstacles, the Triwizard cup will be placed in the center. The first person to reach the cup wins.”

“So what if Fleur reaches it first, what was the point of the other tasks?”

“We enter based on points, so Harry and I enter first, then Krum, then Fleur. So, Harry and I are odds on favorites I guess.”

They reached a bench outside and Cedric sat down, pulling Aster onto his lap.

“What will you do, if you win?” Aster asked.

“Imagine I’ll put some of the money away, use some of it to treat my amazing girlfriend. I don’t have any plans really. I’m in it to win for Hogwarts, not myself. Makes no difference to me if Harry wins.”

Aster smiled, leaning her face against his shoulder.

“What do you reckon Harry’ll do if he wins?”

“I don’t know honestly. He’s a bit embarrassed of the money we currently have. He’d probably just leave it around at the Burrow, small bits at a time, until he’s given it all to the Weasley’s without them realizing.”

Cedric nodded.

“Sounds about right, he can be too caring for his own good sometimes.”

Aster nodded, sitting back up off of Cedric’s shoulder. 

“I’m glad it’s almost over, I can’t be this worried about both of you at once.”

Cedric squeezed her hand.

“It’s almost over Aster, and then we’ll all be back to normal. My biggest accomplishment will go back to being your boyfriend.”

Aster rolled her eyes, but it didn’t conceal her blush.

“What about if you win the Tournament?”

“Aster, you’re more important to me than the Tournament, you have to know that by now.”

Cedric moved his free hand, holding Aster’s face, and maneuvering it to face him.

“You mean more to me than all of it Aster.”

She smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

“Oi, warn some blokes before you do that again!”

Aster and Cedric laughed as Ron approached, Harry trailing behind. 

“Didn’t tell us we would have to watch you two snog Diggory,” Ron continued.

Harry’s face was red, he couldn’t quite look at his sister or Cedric. 

“Sorry lads, didn’t realize you had arrived.”

Aster looked between her boyfriend and the two younger boys, a bit confused.

“I, um- figured that Harry and I should get to know each other outside of the Tournament, for you. And of course, Ron is also your younger brother, couldn’t leave him out could I,” Cedric said, his face turning a bit red. 

“He told me he wanted to prove he liked you, that he won’t be a stupid git again,” Ron said casually, plopping himself down on the bench next to them.

Aster laughed, and looked toward Harry.

“I figured if you like him this much, I should give him the benefit of the doubt,” Harry said with a small smile.

“Yeah, but then the Ball happened and we were not happy with him. Then he came over to us one day and just would not stop talking about how much he liked you. Blimey, he went on for hours about how perfect you are and how he can’t imagine being with anyone else, a bit too much to be honest,” Ron added. 

Cedric blushed, and Aster smiled at him.

“I’m perfect?” She asked.

“Course you are Aster, didn’t even cross my mind you would need me to tell you,” Cedric replied, caressing her hand with his thumb. 

“Okay, tone it down!” Ron said.

“What exactly did you have in mind for these bonding activities?” Aster asked Cedric.

“I didn’t actually get that far,” Cedric replied with a smile.

“Ron, go get Angelina, Adrian, Katie, Alicia, George, Fred, Delphine, Marina, Graham, Cassius, and Viktor, we’re all going to play some Quidditch."

“Do I have to ask Viktor?” Ron groaned.

“As long as we have fourteen people, I don’t care who’s there,” Aster replied, she had forgotten that Ron had soured on Viktor due to his connection to Hermione.

Ron got up and went off, Harry, Cedric, and Aster went to get the brooms and equipment. They all met back up near the lake, they couldn’t play on the pitch, as the hedge maze was growing there, so they had to make do. Ron had returned with almost everyone Aster had asked for, minus George and Viktor. He had Roger and Grant Page, Ravenclaw’s Keeper.

“George was, uh, busy,” Ron said, but he wouldn’t look at Aster or Cedric when he said it.

Aster felt conflicted. Ever since she’d accidently heard George’s confession, she had realized how uncomfortable he was being around her and Cedric when they were together. She hadn’t been able to hangout with Cedric a lot recently, and didn’t realize that coincided with an increase in her seeing George until now. 

“Viktor?” Harry asked.

“He was studying with Hermione,” Ron replied with a grimace and Harry looked like he regretted asking. 

They split themselves up, Harry captaining one team, Ron the other. Harry had himself as Seeker; Adrian, Aster, and Roger as Chasers; Fred and Delphine as Beaters; and Cassius as his Keeper. Ron had himself as Keeper; Cedric as Seeker; Graham, Angelina, and Alicia as Chasers; and Marina and Katie as Beaters.

They played quite a few games, and switched the teams and positions around quite a bit. At one point, Aster was a Beater, Cedric was a Keeper and Harry was a Chaser, all on the same team. After a few hours of playing, the group returned to the ground, thoroughly exhausted. Aster went to go meet up with Cedric, but saw that he was with Harry and Ron, discussing how they could have bettered their play. She smiled, and turned instead to Cassius, Fred, and Delphine.

“You’ve got yourself a boyfriend that’s almost as talented as you Potter,” Delphine said with a smirk.

“I’d rather be on Potter’s team any day, Diggory does have a great eye though,” Cassius added.

The two continued debating an ideal team, and Fred pulled Aster aside. 

“He didn’t want to hangout with me because of Cedric, right?” Aster asked.

“I mean, yes, but I can’t,” Fred tried to reply.

“I know he still has feelings for me, and I care about him, but I’m happy right now, with Cedric, and I’m not going to throw that away because he can’t stand to see me with someone else. He said he would still be able to be my friend, and that’s all I want.”

Fred nodded.

“It’s all he wants too, he just, doesn’t know how to do that right now. He wants to be happy for you, but right now it feels more like rooting against himself than for you.”

Aster sighed.

“I just, I wish everything didn’t always have to be so complicated.”

Fred reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

“It’s like Neville always tells you Aster, it’ll all be okay, eventually.”

“Sounds better when he says it,” She replied.

Fred laughed and pulled Aster in for a hug. 

“Oi, Weasley, get back over here!” Delphine yelled. 

The two headed back over to their friends, Fred slipping his arms around Delphine and picking her up from behind, spinning her around. Aster laughed, slipping her hand into Cedric’s and heading back into the castle.


	113. A Final Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts celebrates the end being near.

June 23, 1995

-

“ASTER!”

She turned just in time for Cedric to reach her, literally sweeping her off of her feet, into his arms. 

“Ced what in the world?”

Cedric grinned, kissing her before he placed her back down.

“I will apologize in advance, this was fully my idea,” Dean said from behind Cedric. 

Aster arched an eyebrow.

“A big Inter-House party tonight, Beauxbatons and Durmstrung too, in celebration of everything soon to be over,” Cedric said.

Aster smiled, “I love it.”

“Great, because we have a lot to do before tonight, and you’re helping me, I can’t trust the two of you to work together, you’ll just snog. Cedric will be with Lee and Roger.” 

“Who’s to say Lee and Roger won’t just snog?” Cedric asked.

“I have faith in Roger’s ability to focus on a goal. Besides, I haven’t gotten to hangout with Aster solo since you two starting dating.”

“Trying to steal my girl Thomas?” Cedric asked with a smirk.

“Seamus would have my head, I’m much more scared of him than you Diggory,” Dean replied as he headed off with Aster.

Aster laughed and threw an arm around Dean’s shoulders.

“We’re on Hogsmeade duty,” Dean said, shooting Aster a smirk. 

They hurried down the passageway, trying to make the trip less than an hour. Aster went to Hog’s Head, getting Butterbeer and even some fire whiskey from Aberforth. She met back up with Dean by the passageway, he had a bunch of cakes and candies from Puddifoots and HoneyDukes, he had shrunk them all to fit in a bag. They ran back down, and overall the trip had taken them about two and a half hours. 

They headed to the Gryffindor Common Room, which they found empty. They checked every Common Room, before heading to the Great Hall, which appeared empty. Until an arm reached out and grabbed them, pulling them in. They looked around the full Great Hall, packed wall to wall with the students of every House, and all the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrung. Aster smiled, and turned to see Neville had pulled them in. 

“Isn’t it great! George, Roger, Cedric, and Fred figured out how to charm the entryway so it looks empty, and they cast a muffliato so we can’t be heard!”

Aster grinned and pulled Neville in for a hug. 

“Oh let me help!” 

She pulled back from the hug and saw Cedric heading over, picking up the kegs she had set down. He leaned in for a kiss before grabbing two of the kegs and carrying them to the other side of the Hall.

“I’ll let you get to it,” Neville said to Aster with a grin.

She followed Cedric to the other side of the Hall, where he was setting up the kegs. She smiled at him as he set everything up, and she settled onto one of the benches to wait. Someone sat next to her and she turned to see Fleur.

"He is treating you as you deserve to be treated?"

Aster grinned and nodded.

"Good, otherwise it would not turn out very well for him. He looks a bit lost without you, I'll see you later."

Fleur got up and returned to her own friends, and Aster turned to see Cedric waiting for her. She smiled and walked over, he automatically wrapped his arms around her. 

“Hello there,” He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

She settled into his chest and laughed as she heard music begin to play. She turned and saw Lee, Roger, Fred, Theo, and Cassius on a makeshift stage. Lee was standing in front of a microphone, Roger was behind a drum set, Cassius was standing at a keyboard, Fred had a guitar, and Theo had a bass.

“How long has this been going on?” Aster asked Cedric.

“Oh, months, they've been bored without Quidditch,” Cedric replied with a grin. 

“Oh merlin, don’t tell me-” Aster started to say as Cedric broke away with a grin and hopped on stage to join them, grabbing a second guitar.

Delphine, Marina, and Luna joined Aster where she was standing, Marina laughing.

“Why do we date them?” Delphine asked.

“Maybe they’ll be good,” Marina offered, trying to hold back a smile.

“Hello guys, we will be your entertainment for the night,” Fred said into his microphone, grinning at a completely red Delphine.

Once they had everyone’s attention, they immediately launched into the Weird Sisters song, Magic Works. 

“They’re actually quite enjoyable,” Luna commented, pulling Marina over to where a couple of their classmates had begun dancing. 

“We might as well embrace it, this is what we signed up for,” Aster said with a smirk.

She pulled Delphine with her and they joined their friends dancing in front of the stage. 

“Don’t you think the guitarist is hot?” George asked Delphine with a smirk.

“Why aren't you up there?” Aster asked. 

“I don’t have anyone I need to impress,” George replied.

“Neither do they. Fred, Cedric, Cassius, Roger, and Lee, at least, they’re all in relationships. Theo is most likely trying to impress them, he’s always a bit worried about his ‘status’ in the friend group, we keep explaining to him that’s not something people do, we’re not blood supremacists,” Delphine said.

“Exactly, they took all the girls, none left for me to impress,” George said with a small smile, refusing to turn toward Aster while he did. 

“George, over here!” Dean yelled, motioning to where he and Seamus were not so subtly hiding some Dungbombs.

“Excuse me ladies, I have to go mentor some poor young souls,” George said, hurrying over.

“This next one is dedicated to Aster Potter,” Lee said with a smile, “courtesy of her boyfriend, our potential future TriWizard champion.”

Aster blushed, but smiled at Cedric up on the stage. The boys started playing This Is the Night by the Weird Sisters, Lee and Cedric as vocalists.

When all is dark and there’s no light  
Lost in the deepest star of night  
I see you  
Your hands are shaking baby  
You ain’t been sleeping lately  
There’s something out there  
And it don’t seem very friendly does it?  
If I could help you I would help ya  
But it’s difficult  
There’s something much more powerful  
Than both of us possessing me  
I’ve got to get to grips  
I don’t want to feel like this  
Your voice keeps haunting me  
I cannot eat or sleep  
I’m going crazy in this hazy fantasy  
You put a spell on me  
Aw but I ain’t going down at all  
I would have walked on burning coals for you  
Sailed across the ocean blue  
Climbed the highest mountain  
Just to call your name  
The moon throws down its light  
And cuts me to the quick tonight  
The change is in the air  
And nothing will ever be the same  
This is the night

“He doesn’t realize what this song is about, does he?” Aster asked Delphine with a grin.

“Not a chance a single one of them caught it, it’s cute though,” Delphine replied with a laugh. 

As the song ended, Cedric hopped off the stage, walking up to Aster.

“Cute.” She said with a laugh and he smiled, pulling her in for a kiss. She wished she could be frozen in this moment. 

As he pulled away, the rest of the guys jumped down, replaced by an amplified record player. 

“I can’t tell if I want to watch it again or erase it from my memory and pretend it never happened,” Delphine said with a smirk as Fred walked up to her.

“Too late, you already told me once you found guitar players attractive, just making sure I don’t have competition,” Fred replied with a grin. 

Delphine rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. Aster looked around, Cedric had disappeared somewhere. She went to the back corner, where the entrance to the chamber the champions had entered upon hearing their names was. She entered it to see him sitting on the ground. He looked up at her with a small smile, and she joined him on the ground. He rested his head on her shoulder and she slid her hand into his.

“What are you doing in here?” Aster asked.

“Just, taking a break from it all. I want to be Cedric Diggory for a minute, not the Golden Boy Hufflepuff champion. It’s all too much sometimes.”

“Do I ever make you feel like that?” Aster asked.

“No, I think that’s what made me realize how I felt about you, that’s why being around you feels so calming to me. You never expected anything from me, maybe it’s because the first time we met I literally ran into you and then lost a bet about Moaning Myrtle, but to me it was always clear that you were too cool for me, not the other way around Aster. You’ve always had a talent for reminding me that I’m allowed to just be me, to just be seventeen.”

Aster smiled at him, he was sitting a little straighter now, seeming a little better.

“Is it horrible I’m worried about tomorrow?”

“No Ced, I would be worried if you weren’t, but whatever happens, I’m here for you.”

Aster squeezed his hand a bit, and he grinned at her.

“I want to say something, but I’m worried about how you’ll react,” Cedric said, glancing at the ground.

“Ced, I promise, I’m here for you.”

Cedric took a sigh and looked up at Aster.

“I’m in love with you Aster.”

She smiled.

“I mean, I don’t expect you to reply, you don’t have to say anything-”

“Shut up you git. I’m in love with you too.”

Cedric smiled at her again, and she leaned in for a kiss, as the door swung open.

“Oops, looks like it’s occupied,” Daphne said.

“No, you two can take it, we’re going to head back out,” Cedric said, standing up and hoisting Aster after him.

They stepped out, letting Miles and Daphne enter the room, shutting the door behind them.

“Are you sure you're ready to rejoin the party?” Aster asked.

“With you by my side, I’m ready for anything.”

Aster smiled up at him, and he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead.


	114. We Stare At A Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Task begins.

June 24, 1995

-

McGonagall approached Aster at breakfast on the twenty-fourth, and the girl automatically began looking for her brother, sure he had managed to already hurt himself.

“The champions families will be gathering in the chamber off of the Hall after breakfast, I figured you would like to be there to show your support to the Hogwarts champions.”

Aster smiled and nodded. She hadn’t discussed Cedric with her godmother, but took this as an acknowledgment of support. She followed McGonagall to the chamber, and automatically was swept into a hug.

“Aster sweetie, I have missed you so much, I’m so happy you and Cedric are finally together.”

Aster smiled, wrapping her hands around Cedric’s mom.

“It’s great to see you again Mrs. Diggory, Mr. Diggory.”

Amos stepped forward and shook Aster’s hand.

“He told me you were there for him during his burn treatment, you’ve always been family Aster, hope you know that,”

Aster saw Molly out of the corner of her eye and could see her bristle at the idea of Aster being family to these people, Aster knew Molly had strong opinions on the Diggory’s. 

“How have you been Aster?”

She turned a bit farther, and saw Bill. She broke into a grin and quickly pulled the boy, man now she guessed, into a hug.

“Better now that you are all here!” 

“Well you know, McGonagall told us family was invited, and you and Harry are as much family as Fred and George. Charlie wanted to come, but he couldn’t get the time off, they already didn't want to send him with the dragons for the First Task.”

Aster went to reply as the door opened, Fleur, Cedric, and Viktor entering. Cedric shot Aster a grin and she mouthed “Harry?” Cedric held up a finger, sticking his head back into the hall and calling for Harry. Harry entered, and his face split into a grin when he saw the Weasley’s.

“Surprise! Thought we would come and watch you Harry,” Molly said and she kissed him on the cheek.

“You all right?” Bill asked, shaking his hand. 

Aster saw Fleur Delacour looking towards Bill, and tried to hide a smirk. She had gotten to know the girl rather well, and thought she would fit well with Bill.

“This is very nice of you, I thought for a second- The Dursleys,” Harry said.

Aster took a step back, letting Harry have his moment with them. She felt arms snake around her waist and turned back to the Diggory’s with a smile.

“So, exactly how long has this been going on?” Mrs. Diggory asked.

“Mum, c’mon,” Cedric groaned, burying his face in Aster’s shoulder. 

“Officially, a handful of months, unofficially...” Aster trailed off and Cedric’s face blushed deep red. 

“Aster’s referring to the multiple years I spent pining after her,” He said.

His father however, had shifted his attention elsewhere. 

“Bet you're not feeling quite as full of yourself now Cedric’s caught you up on points, are you?” Amos asked.

Aster dropped her jaw in shock, and Cedric’s arms tightened around her in anger. 

“Ignore him, he’s been angry since the Skeeter article, the first one, where she made it out you were the only Hogwarts champion worth any mind.” Cedric said to Harry and Harry shrugged, not much affected by others' opinions of him at this point. 

Harry, Bill, and Molly headed out into the castle.

“I have some preparation to do for the final task, can I meet up with you guys for dinner?” Cedric asked his parents.

“Of course, Aster will you join us?” Amos asked.

“I’ll be eating with my brother, but I will of course stop by to wish Ced good luck,” She replied, still taken aback Amos had been rude to Harry.

Aster and Cedric exited the chamber and he pulled her into a hug.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know he was going to say that.”

“It’s okay, I know you don’t share those feelings. What preparation are you doing though? I thought we were spending the day together.”

Cedric grinned as they pulled apart. 

“That is my preparation. I have to spend the day with my amazing and beautiful girlfriend, to feel prepared.”

Aster rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide her smile.

“Are you sure you don’t want to hangout with your parents, they came for you.”

“I’ll get to spend the whole summer with them, I only have a little while left with you before we all leave.”

Aster smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him behind her. She pulled him to the lake, and settled on the ground. Cedric grinned, laying down on the ground, Aster placing her head on his chest. 

“This is what you want to do with the day?” Cedric asked with a laugh.

“We haven’t had time to just be together. We’re always running around helping everyone else, and you’ve been so busy with the Tournament, and your secret band, and everything, we never just get to relax together. You said that I remind you that you can just be yourself, just be seventeen, let’s just be kids together for a while.”

Cedric smiled, stroking Aster’s arm, staring up at the clouds.

“As you wish Aster.”

The two spent hours by the lake, talking about everything and nothing, just enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, they had to get up and head in for dinner. The two walked back into the castle, hands intertwined until they reached the Great Hall. 

“I’ll come find you before I have to leave,” Cedric said, leaning down to kiss her.

Aster smiled, squeezing his hand one last time before letting go and heading over to Harry. She settled between him and Hermione on the bench at the Gryffindor table. 

“Aster, what if something happens?” Harry asked, worried what this last task would bring. 

“You’ll find a way out of it Harry, you always do,” Aster said ruffling his hair. 

He managed a small smile, a bit of his dinner, and a sip of his pumpkin juice, before turning back to Ron. Aster smiled, glad he was okay enough to eat something. She turned to talk to her own friends.

“How’s Cedric feeling?” Dean asked.

“Worried but ready I think.”

Dean nodded, shooting Aster a smile.

“Don’t worry Aster, you know Diggory, he’s got this,” Seamus said.

“Yeah, but c’mon let’s talk about the real Hogwarts champion that will be winning tonight, here,” Fred said, standing behind Aster and Harry, throwing an arm around both of them. 

“As we should,” George said, popping up behind him, ruffling Harry and Ron’s hair. 

“Anyways, we have something for you Harry, little esteem booster,” Fred said.

Aster looked between the twins, both winking at her. 

“A certain somebody wanted to wish you luck,” Fred said with a grin nodding to Cho Chang, who was heading over now.

“I don’t like her anymore, not after what happened, I don't like people who mess with my sister.” Harry replied.

“Right-o old boy, let us take care of it,” George said, and the two turned the girl around. 

The group joked around for the rest of the meal, the twins returning swiftly. Soon enough however, the time had come. Cedric came over.

“Hey Harry, they sent me to grab you.”

Harry nodded and got up, giving Aster a quick hug.

Aster stood up and gave Cedric a kiss.

“I love you, you got this.”

“I love you more Aster, and we got this, besides, I keep my promises,” Cedric replied with a smile, tilting his head towards Harry before he leaned in for one more kiss.

Aster grinned at the two as they headed out, and slumped down next to Neville once they were gone.

“When did that happen?” George asked.

“Aster and Diggory, bit behind the times there mate,” Katie said with a laugh.

“No, the whole love thing,” George said.

“Last night,” Aster said, looking over to her friend. 

He looked into her eyes and then nodded.

“Just want you to be happy Aster.”

She smiled and nodded back.

“C’mon, let’s go stare at some hedges for a few hours,” Neville said, pulling Aster to her feet and making her laugh.

“Alright Nev, let’s go, the hedges wait for no one,” Aster said, linking her arm with Neville’s as they headed to the stands. 

Aster sat between Neville and Adrian. Dean had made a banner, which showed Harry getting the Triwizard cup, with Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor all sending up red sparks in defeat. He hung it off the Gryffindor stands where they were sitting.

“If you had told ten year old me I’d be sitting here cheering on a Gryffindor in the Gryffindor stands I’d have hexed you,” Cassius said with a smile.

“Bloody glad I didn’t know you when we were ten,’ Aster replied with a grin.

“As you should be,” He shot back.

“Are we really about to stare at hedges for hours?” Miles asked.

“Sadly, better settle in,” Aster said.

The friends all settled in for the next few hours, Fleur sent up sparks and got retrieved. She sat on a bench down near the hedges, talking to the judges about it. Krum came out next, red sparks had been sent up for him too. There were some green lights near the center of the maze, but nothing happened.

“Weird,” George said.

A few minutes later, Harry and Cedric appeared, back in front of the hedges. Aster jumped up as soon as they came back. She ran to the stairs, to welcome them on the field.


	115. Only The Good Die Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster faces loss.

June 24, 1995

-

Aster was racing down the stairs still as she heard screams, though they didn’t register. She figured they were coming from the House of the champion, or the House of the loser, or both. She ran down so fast, a smile on her face as she tried to picture Harry and Cedric, trying to deduce who had won. She didn’t care either way, her House wasn’t involved, though of course, deep down she wanted Harry to have won, to have some good come out of his constant attraction to danger. She was glad it was all over, she could stop worrying about the two of them for a little while, at least stop worrying they would die. 

She saw them on the Pitch as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She couldn’t quite tell exactly what was going on. She realized the screams were no longer screams of joy, but screams of fear, of injury, of loss. They were on the ground. Someone was hurt. 

Aster was sure she had never run that fast in her life, but within a moment she was next to them. Harry was weeping over Cedric’s body, still on the ground, and as he looked up to Aster, it only got worse. She didn’t understand. She refused to understand. She remembered how he had looked earlier, staring at the clouds, and thought he would now forever be staring at the clouds. 

“He’s dead,” Harry said.

She heard screams and felt arms, trying to pull her away, to comfort her, to move her. She couldn’t tell if any of the screams were coming from her own mouth. She remained rooted there, one arm around her little brother. One arm grasping the hand of the boy she loved. She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t do anything. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t move, couldn't save him. Her vision blurred as her eyes filled with tears, and her boyfriend’s body became a blob in her lens. 

Suddenly her years of Potions training seemed pathetic, she couldn’t use it to save his life. She looked up and right into the eyes of his father, a pain different than hers, a pain no one ever wanted to feel. Amos reached out and grabbed Aster’s hand, squeezing it hard with tears in his eyes before dropping it and turning back to Cedric. Aster found her vision locked on the dead grey eyes that had been so full of life every time she had seen them since the first time they looked down at her, pulling her up from the floor in First Year History of Magic. 

She felt arms encircle her and pick her up, carrying her towards the castle, but she couldn’t register who it was, or anything at all. She saw that they were bringing her through the castle, but couldn’t tell where, or who. They brought her to the Hospital Wing, settling her on to a cot, and Madam Pomfrey kept trying to rouse the girl out of her shock. 

“She won’t respond to that one well, we’ve tried it during research,” Roger said to whatever Pomfrey was trying to use. 

“She’s taken so much Wide-Eye Potion, she’s basically immune,” Neville said to what Pomfrey held up next.

She glanced over to see Neville, Roger, Dean, George, Fred, Cassius, Adrian, Graham, Miles, Delphine, and Marina all standing there, trying to help Madam Pomfrey. Marina saw Aster look over and took a hesitant step towards the girl.

“Aster?”

“Where’s Harry?” is all Aster could muster.

“With Dumbledore, telling him what happened.”

Aster nodded, lying back down.

“Do you want me to get rid of them?” Marina asked, nodding towards the large group of boys.

“I want to talk to Neville, but then I want to be alone.”

Marina nodded. She walked over to the group and filled them in. Most looked over to Aster, obviously torn on leaving, but Marina herded them out. Neville walked up to the cot Aster was on, settling into the chair next to her bed. Aster sat up.

“I need you to tell me again Nev, I need a reminder.”

Neville stood back up and grabbed Aster’s hand.

“It will all be okay Aster, eventually.”

She started crying, and he squeezed her hand, pulling a pack of tissues from the bedside table and pulling one out, wiping away her tears. He placed the pack next to her on the bed. 

“It will be Aster, but it won’t happen quickly. If you ever need me I’m here. For anything, all you have to do is ask. Actually, that’s not true, I’ll be here no matter what, even when you don’t ask, even when you’re sick of me.”

Aster squeezed his hand once more before letting go and laying back down.

“I’ll come back later, try to get some sleep,” Neville said as he left. 

Aster closed her eyes, drifting not into sleep, but into a place between. She heard people come and leave but didn’t interact with any of them, just pretending to sleep.

“She’s not going to be okay for a while Ron,” She heard Fred say.

“I know, I just miss her and it’s hard to see her like this,” Ron replied.

“Which is why we have to work doubly hard to try to make her feel normal again,” George said to him.

Another time, Dean and Seamus were there.

“I can’t imagine-” Seamus said.

“Let’s not talk about it, I don’t want to upset her even more,” Dean replied.

“I know, that’s the last thing I want,” Seamus sighed. 

Her two most frequent visitors were Adrian and Neville, who usually came alone and would just talk to her about nothing, having a one-sided conversation, not pushing her to be okay, just letting her know they were there. 

“There’s this Herbologist in Nepal who is working on breeding gravity-resistant trees. Floating trees, I imagine they’ll look bloody odd. It could probably even grow taller than a normal tree, wonder what that’ll look like.” Neville said once.

“Alicia wanted to come with me, but I don’t think that’s really what you need right now. I actually convinced my parents to let me go to the Burrow for a week, they don’t know it’s the Weasleys' home, they just know it’s where you are going to be for the summer. I figured you could use all of the support you can get.” Adrian said.

No matter who was there or what was being said, Aster just kept repeating to herself, It will all be okay, eventually.


	116. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts remembers.

July 2, 1995

-

Aster was numb. Even her brother's newest death defying adventures had no effect on her state of mind, Harry tried to tell them, Ron tried with his exaggerated version, Hermione tried to appeal to Aster with logic. Aster was not surprised at all of it, it seemed fitting. She had lost her parents, her boyfriend, she could never see her godfather, sometimes she felt like she was just floating through time, meeting people just to lose them. It seemed like only a matter of time before something would take her brother from her.

Dean had come everyday, though he had given up on trying to get a response from Aster, he would just talk, just let her know he was there. Neville visited almost everyday, he would talk about anything he could think of that could take her mind off things, usually Herbology. Adrian, Fred, and George also came often, though Pomfrey kicked the three of them out a lot for being distracting. McGonagall even mentioned trying to contact Remus, but Aster had no response. 

She managed to pull herself together briefly for the Diggory’s to visit. They informed her that she would always be welcome in their home, and their family. Cedric had been their only child. They also gave Aster a box, some of Cedric’s belongings they believed she might like to have.

Aster arose from the Hospital Wing bed only on the last night of the semester, McGonagall had informed her that the Feast would be in remembrance of Cedric. 

Aster walked towards the Great Hall, not speaking to anyone as she passed. When she arrived, she headed, not to her own table, but to the Hufflepuff table. She slid in between Hannah and Ernie, both of whom grabbed her hands, saying nothing and expecting nothing.

Dumbledore stepped up to the podium.

“The end of another year.”

He looked directly at the Hufflepuff table, perhaps right at her. 

“There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight, but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here, enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory.”

Aster stood, Hannah handing her a goblet.

“To Cedric Diggory,” Aster said, and the rest of the Hall echoed after her. 

“Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff House. He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort.”

The previously silent House filled with whispers and disbelieving mutters. 

“The Ministry of Magic, does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so - either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Ceric died as the result of an accident or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory.”

Dumbledore continued speaking, but Aster stood up and walked out. She made it all the way out of the Great Hall, to a nearby bench before she broke down crying. This was the same bench Cedric had given her his jumper at, just months before. She couldn’t bring herself to sit on the bench, 

She felt arms pull her into a hug and she just kept sobbing. 

“He would have hated this, all this attention, he always did,” She managed to say in between sobs.

“He always hated the spotlight,” Dean agreed, releasing her from the hug and settling next to her on the floor.

“And Dumbledore, to use his death, as some sort of political tool-” Aster was angry now, and Dean could hear it in her voice.

“That’s why we need to remember him, the real him, the way he would have wanted to be remembered, because we have to pass on his real legacy.”

Aster nodded, wiping her face with her hands.

“The boy who was a Hufflepuff through-and-through, amazing at Quidditch, loyal, kind, caring, patient, a great friend, hardworking, just, and loving. That’s how they need to remember him,” She replied.

Dean nodded. 

“Want me to grab anyone?”

“No, I think I’ve utilized Neville as my therapist enough for this month, and Adrian is dealing almost as poorly as I am, I just need a minute. I don’t think I’ll go back in though, I’ll probably head to the dungeons and start packing.”

“Delphine, Daphne, and Marina already packed for you, we weren’t sure if you would be feeling up to it.”

“Tell them I said thanks, I’ll see them in our room after the feast, and I’ll see everyone else on the train in the morning.”

Dean nodded and stood up.

“Dean, you need someone to talk to too. It can’t be me because I’m a bloody mess, but, make sure you are checking in on yourself too.”

Dean smiled at Aster.

“Seamus makes sure I talk about it, he’s bloody amazing sometimes.”

Aster smiled, squeezing his hand as he helped her up.

“Don’t let that one go okay, he’s crazy about you.”

Dean laughed.

“I’m crazy about him, don’t think I could lose him if I wanted to anyways.”

Dean shot one more sad smile at Aster before heading back into the Great Hall. Aster looked back at the bench, and sat on it. She wished she could go to that day, six months ago, tell herself to just go to the Ball with the boy, the articles don’t matter, he does. She sighed, standing up again. She would never sit on that bench with him again, never give him another Molly Weasley original jumper, never kiss him again, never tell him she loved him again, never see him again. 

She thought back to when Rowan Khanna’s remembrance had been, how the Circle had begun. She wondered if Cedric would be remembered similarly, leaving a true legacy behind. She realized none of them could have understood how Charlie was feeling back then how complete and devastating loss was, how many countless more times it was sure to hurt them.

She walked down to the dungeons, entered the Common Room and walked into her bedroom. She went over to her bed, where her trunk was packed on top. Sitting next to it on her bed was Cedric’s quidditch jumper, and a note from the girls.

Aster -

We thought you might want to wear this, we know how much it means to you. We left it out so you could decide, though if you aren’t ready for that, we can hold onto it for you until you are.

-Delphine, Marina, Daphne

Aster smiled at the note, at the thought of her friends caring so much about her that the three of them would sit over a piece of parchment finding the exact right words to say. She moved her trunk onto the ground, slipping the note into it. She slipped under the covers, and balled the jumper up under her head as a pillow. Even though he had given it to her months ago, she swore it still smelled like him, and to her, it always would.


	117. Not Much To Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster tries to figure out how to grieve.

Early July 1995

-

Aster felt like she was floating through time. She wasn’t really there, merely observing the actions of those who were. Adrian had come home with her and the Weasley’s for the first week of break, and still made frequent visits to the Burrow. Neville wrote her letters almost daily, always sent with some baked goods from his gran. George, Fred, Ron, and Ginny were always trying to get her involved in their pranks. Molly and Arthur were clearly worried about the girl, but also seemed unsure of what to do. Aster had written Harry a few times, he seemed to be the only one who understood why she wasn’t going to be okay for a while, and neither was he.

To top it all off, Percy, who Aster had always looked up to as an older brother, had severed his ties with the family. Percy had been offered the position of Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Aster had been excited for him when he told her, and they talked about how it was all he had ever wanted. The rest of the family, however, thought it was a bit suspect.

Arthur went so far as to tell Percy that he had only been given the position as a way for the Ministry to keep an eye on the family and Harry. Percy took this badly, replying that since he started at the Ministry, he had to work twice as hard to overcome the negative connotation with his last name due to his father, that he obviously had not learned ambition from his parents, and that Arthur’s lack of ambition was why the family was so poor. 

The last straw for his friendship with Aster however, was that he informed them all that they were idiots for believing Dumbledore and that Percy himself would remain loyal to the Ministry, the ones who had dealt with the aftermath of the First Wizarding War. He believed Harry’s claim was not proof enough that Voldemort had returned, and everyone believing the word of a young child over the Ministry needed to get their heads checked.

He officially said he wanted to be publicly, and if need be privately, severed from the family, as he could not have people thinking that he agreed with them. He packed his bags right after the argument, and went to London, moving into Oliver’s flat with him. Molly went to visit about a week later, hoping he would have cooled down, but he slammed the door in her face. 

Oliver had written Aster a few times since, but they went into a pile with the rest of her mail, unopened. The only mail she read was from Neville, because she knew he wouldn’t ask how she was doing, he wouldn’t bring up Cedric, he wouldn’t make her feel worse. He wrote about Herbology, about his abysmal attempts at Potions, about his Gran, about anything and everything he could think of. Sometimes Aster even replied, and she could tell the letters he wrote after she replied were written more excitedly.

She told Molly she didn’t want to celebrate her birthday this year, it didn’t feel right with everything, and she wouldn’t be a good host for guests anyways. She spent most days on the couch in front of the fire, reading a book Luna had sent her, wearing Cedric’s jumper. She knew the Weasley’s were worried about her, but she didn’t know what to tell them. 

She was beginning to feel like loss was a mainstay of her life, and maybe it would be better if she withdrew from everyone, if she didn’t have anyone they couldn’t leave her. These thoughts were always followed by an excited letter from Neville with some snickerdoodles, or a joke from Fred that managed to make her laugh, Ginny doing some weird dance to the record player that made her smile, a reminder that this was family, and she didn’t know what she would do without them. 

Towards the middle of July, Neville came for an in-person visit, the Weasley’s figured since she would write to him, maybe she would talk to him, maybe he could help. Aster was excited for it, even though she didn’t think it would help as much as the Weasleys were hoping it would. He arrived a few days after her birthday, early in the morning. 

The Weasley’s were still gathered around the table when they heard him floo into the living room. He walked into the Kitchen and joined them, taking food from Molly though he had already eaten, all of their friends had come to realize Molly Weasley did not let you turn down food. He sat between Ron and Ginny, across from Aster.

“So Neville, how has your summer been so far, and how is your Gran?” Molly asked. 

“The summer has been okay, mostly focused on Herbology research. Gran is doing great as always, she misses Aster, I was supposed to pass that on, but other than that, the same.”

The small talk continued until breakfast ended, and everyone waited to see what would happen.

“Nev, want to go to the orchard?” Aster asked.

He nodded and followed, the others observing as they heard out. They settled on the ground under one of the trees, looking back towards the Burrow.

“I’m starting to feel like a specimen under a microscope sometimes, like everything I do has either a positive or negative connotation attached to it, and I can’t do anything right recently,” Aster said.

Neville laughed.

“That’s how I feel with Gran on a normal basis. It’s because you’re not used to having people care about you Aster, all these years later and you still don’t know how to react when people are worried about you. Family cares about you always, but especially when things get difficult. You did the same thing for Charlie when he lost Rowan, though the situation was slightly different.”

Aster nodded.

“I guess, I just am not used to being the only one scrutinized. We all lost someone, and obviously my loss is different than everyone else’s, but why is the focus solely on me? He was one of Fred’s best friends, and he and George were close before we started dating. No one seems worried about them. I know Dean’s family has been acting the same about him, but Seamus has been going there every few days and I know that helps him. I have Fred and George and all of them but it’s not the same.”

“Let me be your Seamus then,” Neville replied. “Well, not like that- but let me be the person who shows up for you, who comes over for you, who just wants to talk to you. We’ll do whatever you want, talk about it, not talk about it, not talk at all. Whatever you need.”

Aster smiled.

“I think that’s exactly what I need Neville, thanks.”

He grinned at her with a nod and the two began discussing anti-gravity trees, as Neville had been looking into them since last term. They stayed there talking until lunchtime, when they returned to the Kitchen. Molly had made sandwiches, and was obviously enthused to see Aster looking a bit happier. She handed them each a plate and they settled at the table with the other kids, Fred, George, and Ron across from the two of them and Ginny.

“So, how is the Summer Prank War looking?” Aster asked Fred.

“I’m winning, though only because you’re scared to go against me,” He replied with a smirk.

“Thinking about changing my mind, but only if Neville joins too,” Aster replied.

“Well, I was thinking I could come visit more often, if that’s okay?” Neville said, looking at Molly. 

“Of course Neville, you’re welcome anytime!” Molly said with a grin.

The group all brainstormed some more pranks before dinner, when Neville had to leave. Aster walked into the living room with him to say goodbye.

“Don’t feel like you have to put a mask on for them Aster, they’re here for you, like me. And I’m an owl away at all times.”

Aster nodded.

“I think I just needed a reminder. I'm a person, I’m allowed to be sad and struggle, I’m allowed to not recover immediately. I just needed you to tell me.”

Neville grinned.

“It will all be okay eventually Aster.”

He stepped into the fireplace and threw the floo powder as Aster returned to the Kitchen, sliding in between the twins, for family dinner.

\---

After dinner, when she returned to her room, Aster finally took out the box the Diggory’s had given her. She had never opened it, but had possessively held it many times, not letting anyone else near it. Ginny had tried to sneak in one night, to look through it, and instead had found Aster crying over the closed box. The girls had grown even closer this summer, Ginny was always there for Aster. 

Today however, it was time to open the box. She took a deep breath and removed the top. She couldn’t even tell the complete contents of the box, because there were piles of paper on the top. She sifted through them, a small smile playing on her face as her eyes filled with tears. There were half-written love letters, notes about her on his schoolwork, so much of him was in this box. She picked up a handful and sat on the floor next to her bed.

Aster-

You look gorgeous today. We aren’t talking right now, because I was a right git, but I still wanted you to know that just seeing you made my day, You always make me feel so light, even now. Anyways you just sent me a glare and now Snape is also glaring at me and I have to try your Potion. Pleases don’t poison me before I can tell you how much you mean to me.

-Your Ced

She smiled, remembering the exact day this must have been written, when Snape made Cedric take Aster’s Hiccoughing Solution, and he couldn’t stop until the next morning. She went to another one.

Aster-

I can't believe I managed to actually say it to you, and that you said it back. You love me, through some form of magic- Merlin I promise I didn’t use a love potion on you, I need to phrase things better. I honestly can’t even think about the tournament or the final task or anything else. You have invaded my brain and all my thoughts are of you, when I will see you next, when I will hear you next, when I will kiss you next, when I will hold you next, when I can tell you I love you next. I only hope to occupy a fraction of your own mind, I can’t wait for the summer, I’ll actually send you all these gushy romantic letters and you’ll laugh at them but secretly love it. I love you, by the way.

-Your Ced

She started crying, even harder than before. Just as she was trying to decide whether or not to go through more, someone knocked on the door.

“Can I come in?”

“Who is it?”

“Me.”

Aster smiled through her tears.

“C’mon in Fred.”

Fred opened the door slowly, smiling when he saw the box. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him before he joined Aster on the floor.

“Wasn’t sure you ever opened it.”

“This is the first time actually.”

“Well, rather fitting then,” Fred said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of parchment and handing it to Aster. “He was working on a few songs, something about you made him feel extra prolific, he wrote quite a few about you, but I just found this one.”

Aster looked at the paper, and placed it inside the box with the others, putting the top firmly back on.

“I think I’ll take it in doses, it’s too much all at once, too hard,” She said, sitting back down next to Fred.

“I understand Aster, I found that last night and cried for a while, don’t tell anyone,” Fred replied. “I guess it’s easier for the rest of us, especially summer, we can all pretend he’ll be there again in September, ready for band practice and the Prank War and whatever happens to Harry next. I don’t think any of us will know what to do when we go back, how it’ll feel to pass the Hufflepuff dormitory with no reason to stop in, how there will be a new Quidditch captain, the band is over- can’t do it without him, none of us have realized how much our lives have changed.”

Aster sighed, leaning her head onto Fred’s shoulder.

“I was thinking the other day, about how we had no idea what Charlie was going through when Rowan died. Him, Tonks, Ben, Penny, all of them, and Cedric was the one who said Hogwarts is supposed to be safe. I can’t remember the last time I felt safe there when I wasn’t surrounded by all of you, and now we’re a man down.”

Fred nodded with a sigh.

“We have to look for the good in things. We’re more than a man down from First Year, Charlie, Percy, Oliver, Tonks, Liz, they’re not here to help us out. But look at it this way, we have gained so many. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Katie, Merlin- imagine your life without Neville. It’s going to be hard without Cedric, for all of us, but we have to let it serve as a reminder of the people we have left.”

Aster stood up, shooting Fred a smile.

“I think I know one way to start.”

“A prank?” He asked with a devious grin.

“It is only fitting, it’s how Cedric and I became friends, he would approve. Besides George is just a little too comfortable, I don’t think he’s been the victim of a single prank this summer.” Aster replied.

“After you,” Fred said.

The two headed out, Aster feeling a bit better, fueled by a bit of the boy who had loved her, and the reminder he would always be a part of her. She just had to make sure not to neglect the parts of her that were still here, that still had time left.


	118. Celebrating Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster decides to cherish her time.

July 1995

-

Aster decided life was something to be celebrated by the middle of July, and that she would celebrate hers with Neville, their lives would be celebrated together. Her birthday had come and gone, but Neville was more than okay with sharing a celebration. Aster became a lot more excited however, once McGonagall informed her they could go somewhere where Remus and Sirius were, after the celebration, and she could stay there the rest of the summer. 

Bill had come home, and taken a desk job at Gringotts in London, though no one would tell Aster or the kids the real reason. Everyone claimed it was because after Percy, he had realized how important it was to keep close to family, but no one was buying it. Aster had not so casually mentioned that Fleur had also gotten a job there to improve her English, and that she could probably use some extra help. Bill grinned and said he’d offer his support.

Finally, near the middle of July, the joint birthday celebration was scheduled to occur, and then Aster and the Weasley’s would be spending the rest of the summer at the mysterious hideout of Sirius and Remus. Aster and the twins had taken to calling it The Secondary Location, because that's how all the adults referred to it. Today, they were waiting for some of their friends to come. Neville had come the night before with his Gran. He had joined Ron in his room, and his Gran stayed in Percy’s room. Seeing her again made Aster happy, Neville’s Gran always treated Aster as if she was her own granddaughter. 

The group had been spending most of the day since they woke up flying, though Aster only joined in for a little while, Neville hadn’t been a fan of brooms since his first year. The two laughed at the others in the air, and Bill joined them when he got back from work. As their friends started arriving, they joined in the orchard. Dean, Seamus, Adrian, Marcus, Miles, Cassius, Graham, Luna, Marina, Delphine, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Blaise, Theo, Hermione, Roger, and Lee had all come. Marcus had offered to invite Liam, but Aster told him this group was more than enough people for her to deal with, and she was planning to write to Liam soon anyways, he wouldn’t care either way. 

When Dean arrived, he pulled Aster back inside. 

“Just want to, check in I guess? I don’t know. Merlin, I guess I need to talk to someone else who knows what I’m going through,” Dean said with a sigh as they sat on the couch. 

“I wonder sometimes if there’s anything I could have done, to stop it from happening. Maybe if we had already been dating he wouldn’t have neutered, maybe if I’d spent more time with him that summer, I just keep coming up with reasons it's my fault,” Aster admitted to Dean.

“Well, Aster, that’s just stupid.”

Aster laughed and looked over at Dean.

“Merlin, I’m sorry, but it’s true. That boy was many things, one of the biggest being his love for you. But if you think you could have convinced him not to join the tournament you have another thing coming. It was the perfect way for him to prove, to himself, that he was who everyone said he was. He did it for himself Aster, he thought he needed to. Nothing you did could have changed that.”

Aster nodded.

“I think sometimes it’s easier to blame myself, because it feels so bloody pointless sometimes.”

“I agree, don’t you think I blame myself? I was his best friend Aster, probably the only person who knew he was going to enter before he put his name in. He knew he couldn’t tell you until afterwards, knew you might be able to convince him not to, and he wasn’t going to give you that chance. I’m the only one who knew, the only one that could have stopped it, and I just watched.”

“Listen to your own advice Dean, he was one of the most determined people I know. Nothing anyone could have done would have stopped him, bloody git probably wouldn't even change anything if he could go back.”

Dean laughed.

“You’re right Aster, you always were when it came to him. Anyways, enough moping, let’s go celebrate you!”

Dean leaped up, dragging Aster with him out to the orchard. The group had all settled in the orchard, some joining the Weasley’s in the air, some joining Neville and Bill on the ground observing. Eventually, Molly called them all back towards the house, where a handful of folding tables were set up, piled high with food. Aster sat at one with Neville, Dean, Seamus, Marcus, Cassius, and Graham. 

“Molly makes a mince pie like nobody else,” Seamus said with a sigh as he polished off his third.

“I really should have been hanging out with Gryffindor's earlier,” Cassius said with a smirk.

“Mate, just wait until you try Nev’s Gran’s snickerdoodles, there is nothing that stacks up,” Aster replied.

The group gorged themselves, dinner and dessert laid out on the tables. When they had finally finished, they all gathered in the orchards, pulling presents out, though Aster and Neville had specifically asked for nothing. 

“Guys, we said-” Neville started.

“Shut it Longbottom, wait until we’re done,” Blaise replied.

Neville turned red and stopped, Aster thought he might be a bit scared of the Slytherin.

“We know you guys didn’t want anything, but we all got together and did something for Aster, so if you don’t want to call it a birthday gift, don’t consider it that,” Theo said, getting up from his spot. 

“This is thanks to Colin Creevey, the kid truly is everywhere with his camera,” Lee said with a grin.

Theo pulled a large book out of one of the bags, passing it towards Aster. She took it in her hands, and opened it. On the first page it said “Aster Potter and Her People”. She looked up at them a bit confused.

“You are supposed to go further than the title page Az,” Graham said with a smirk.

She opened to the next page, seeing a picture she hadn’t even known existed of her and Lee running down a hallway, a dung bomb exploding behind them. The next page was a picture of her and the Slytherin team entering the pitch doing Adrian’s cheer, huge smiles on their faces. One was of Aster and Ginny at the Yule Ball, smiling widely at each other as they sang along to the Weird Sisters. The next one was a picture of when Aster had pulled the mistletoe prank, of Cedric kissing Dean on the cheek. She laughed at the memory.

She kept flipping through it, laughing, crying, thankful for these memories for these people. There was one of her, Graham, and Adrian, all practicing on the pitch, one of her ruffling Harry’s hair, one of her and Cedric after the second task, one of her and Neville pouring ingredients into a Potions cauldron. The book was filled with pictures of her and her friends, her family. She flipped through and on the last page was a picture from the celebration before the last task, a picture of Cedric kissing her forehead, that must have been taken right after they re-entered the room.

“Thank you guys so much,” She said, looking around at all of the people she was lucky enough to have in her life.

“Colin wanted to give us all of the photos for free, but we pooled some money together for it, the kid is pretty good,” Fred quipped with a grin.

“One more thing,” Dean said, pulling a frame out of the second bag.

“I hadn’t been drawing, after everything happened. Then, one night, I remembered the day Cedric told me he had feelings for you. That kid was silent, but when it came to you, he could talk for hours. I could remember exactly what he looked like in that moment, so full of life and love, so happy. So, I drew it, and I wanted you to have it.”

Dean handed Aster the frame and she looked at the drawing. It was so realistic, she gasped at it. It reminded her of how he had looked after he told her he loved her, how he looked when he was happy, how he looked when he was most himself. She could feel the tears flowing down her face, but placed the frame on the book, standing and pulling Dean in for a hug.

“I love you, you know that right?” Aster whispered in his ear.

“Just what I needed, another bloody sister. I love you too Aster,” Dean whispered back with a smile. 

Aster put the new belongings into one of the bags, sitting back down next to Neville and Cassius. The group began talking about some of their favorite memories throughout the years, Marcus even admitting he missed Hogwarts a bit. 

“We only have one more year left ourselves, Merlin- that’s terrifying,” Marina said.

“Hopefully we get Quidditch back, some of us are definitely not going professional,” Graham said.

“Maybe Potter will finally get her chance to be captain,” Flint replied. 

“What will the rest of you do when we leave?” George asked with a laugh.

“Go to class I reckon, get experimented on a bit less,” Hermione shot back and everyone laughed.

“It seems impossible, a little more than seven years ago, I met these sword fighting redhead twins in Ollivander’s and now, here we are,” Aster said.

“I can’t imagine any of our lives if you hadn’t met them,” Delphine replied, “I definitely wouldn’t be dating one of them.”

“I like to pretend I still would have won you over, eventually,” Fred said with a smile.

“Everything works out eventually,” Neville replied, and Aster smiled at him.

Everyone stayed a little longer, heading out around midnight. Aster said goodbye to all of them with a genuine smile. She headed up to her room afterwards with her new gifts, setting them on her desk next to the box, smiling at these reminders of those she loved, knowing she had so many souls that cared for her.


	119. The Secondary Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster learns more of the Order of the Phoenix.

July 1995

-

It was finally time for the big move, to The Secondary Location. Aster and the twins were excited, though it was clear Arthur and Molly were a bit hesitant about the whole thing. Aster couldn’t wait to see Remus again, and the twins had a long list of, definitely insensitive questions, for Sirius on what Azkaban was like. Ron and Ginny were excited to get out of the Burrow, and Bill had apparently already been there, which just made them more skeptical of his reasons for being home. Hermione had come also, she had heard about The Secondary Location when she had been visiting and had immediately asked if she could join.

When the day finally came, they had to apparate, though Aster still could not, as she had just turned seventeen and had not yet been tested, though the twins had passed theirs. The plan was for Arthur to go, then Molly with Ginny, Bill with Ron, Fred with Hermione, and finally George with Aster. They all apparated quickly and with no damage, Aster even thought it felt more tolerable than usual. 

They were on a random street in London, but as Aster looked up she grinned, dropping George’s arm and throwing her arms around the man in front of her.

“I missed you too Aster,” Remus said with a smile, wrapping an arm around the girl.

“So, how do we get there?” Arthur asked Remus as they shook hands.

Remus pulled a piece of paper out of his hand, showing it to Arthur, who then looked up at the buildings in front of him, grinning.

“Right then, see you inside!”

Arthur headed over and seemingly entered the wall between two of the apartments. 

“Everyone must look at this and then you will be able to see Headquarters,” Remus said, passing the paper around.

“Headquarters, for what?” Fred asked.

“The Order of the Phoenix,” Remus said, a bit confused as to the boy's question.

“We, uh, have not gotten around to explaining,” Molly said. 

“Not even to Aster?” 

Molly shook her head and Remus turned to her.

“This is what your parents did after we graduated Hogwarts, they fought for the Order in the First Wizarding War. We all did, Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, and I. Molly’s brothers did too, Fabian and Gideon, bloody good spellcasters those two. We had a good group, but as wars go, we lost many. Peter we lost to the other side, others like your parents and our friend Marlene, were lost to the real other side. Well, we better get inside, I can explain more there.”

Remus shoved the paper in Aster’s hands and she looked down. 

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place London.

She handed it back to Remus, who set it on fire instantly, she looked up and saw a third apartment seemingly sprouting up from nowhere in between the first two. There was now a door where she had earlier thought Arthur passed through a wall. The twins were grinning at each other as they headed in, and Aster could see Fred pulling out his list for Sirius, though she was confident Molly would get the list before the twins could ask a single question. 

She headed in the door herself, Remus close behind. Inside was a huge house, mansion might have been a better word for what looked like a standard apartment from the outside.

“It’s Sirius’ family house, don’t bring that up though,” Remus said to her. 

“So, my parents were in the Order, I knew that already, is that why they died?” Aster asked.

“Yes and no, James and Lily were in the Order, and that played a part in their death, but with your mother’s blood status they likely may have died either way. Merlin- sorry that didn’t come out the way I intended. Your parents believed in what the Order stood for, Lily was Muggleborne after all, and their loyalty to the Order is what made them a target to Voldemort.”

“Stop filling her head with those thoughts!” 

Aster and Remus turned to see Molly nearby.

“She’s only a kid Remus, I expected better from you.”

“Molly, she’s seventeen now, she’s going into her seventh year, are we supposed to coddle her and hide harsh truths until the day she graduates and then lay it all on her?”

Molly bristled, she was not used to people talking back to her. 

“So should we tell everyone then?” She asked, motioning her head towards Ron and Ginny, who had been listening to the conversation.

“Apologies Molly, Aster and I will continue the conversation elsewhere.”

Molly nodded and Remus motioned Aster to follow him up the stairs. Halfway up, someone tackled Aster from behind.

“Sorry Aster, I was just so excited!”

At the sound of the voice, Aster broke into a grin and threw her arms around her friend.

“Tonks, you're part of the Order too?”

“Right you are Aster!”

Remus looked between the two, holding in a laugh.

“Tonks, if you’ll give us a moment, Aster has a lot of questions.”

“Maybe I know some of the answers!” Tonks replied with a smirk and continued following them up the stairs. 

“Can they Remus?” Aster asked.

Remus laughed and nodded. 

“Sure Tonks, c’mon.”

The three entered an empty bedroom.

“This is where you will be staying Aster, but for now it’s where we’ll talk,” Remus said.

Aster saw her trunk was already in the room, so she sat on the bed, Remus settling on to the chair at the desk, and Tonks sitting on the other side of the bed.

“Okay, so where to start,” Remus said.

“Well, this is all why Bill came home I assume?” Aster asked.

Remus nodded.

“So why not Charlie, this is kind of exactly up his alley.”

“He’s a part of the Order, but he’s in Romania, recruiting. Dumbledore thinks we need as much foreign aid as we can get,” Tonks replied.

Aster scoffed.

“And everyone has to do what Dumbledore says.”

Remus and Tonks exchanged looks of surprise, and Aster realized she had never told her godfather about her thoughts on the Headmaster. 

“Sorry, I’ll refrain from my personal opinions,” Aster said.

“Do you not agree with him?” Tonks asked.

“I find it interesting he needed my newly graduated parents in the First Wizarding War, and now lets my younger brother get too close to death too many times to count. Remus, how would you feel if I joined the Order today? Probably like I’m too young, too inexperienced. I’m not much younger than you and my parents were when you joined,” Aster replied.

Her godfather looked at her for a minute and nodded.

“I won’t pretend you're wrong, but I also have to acknowledge that he is a powerful wizard and we’re lucky to have him on our side,” Remus said.

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything to the others, I’ve managed to not say anything to Harry for almost five years. I can take a couple months here. I believe in what the Order is doing, I just don’t trust Dumbledore.”

“Who do you trust?”

“You, Tonks, the Weasley’s, Kingsley, my friends, Harry. I trust people who earn it, not those who demand it. Dumbledore has never done anything to earn my trust, in fact he requests Harry keeps secrets from me and has contemplated erasing my memory on multiple occasions, for all I know he has. I understand you all trust him, as long as you don’t ask the same of me it’ll all be fine.”

Remus and Tonks exchanged another glance and nodded. 

“Understood,” Remus replied. 

“So the Order is like the anti-Death Eaters,” Aster said and Tonks grinned. 

“Exactly!” they replied just as Remus began to say “It's not that simple-”

“It sounds that simple. We’re against them and their policies, thoughts and actions. We fight them.”

“I don’t like your use of we in there!” Remus exclaimed. 

“The twins and I are only one year away from graduation Remus, and after that you really think we’re going to sit back and watch everyone we care about sacrifice themselves for the cause? After losing my parents to it, my childhood to it, Cedric to it? I’m supposed to lose all of you too?”

Remus looked a bit taken aback, he obviously had not been expecting the conversation to take this turn. 

“I suppose not. I remember what it was like, all of us ready to fight for the cause, together. I imagine it’ll be the same for you and the twins when you graduate, maybe you’ll even recruit some more of your friends. But the more people who join, the more people we may lose.”

“I think you need to remember what it was really like. We all know the risks, or we think we do. It’s up to us if we take them. You can’t stop any of us, same way I can’t stop you.”

“Perhaps we should have this conversation another time, once you’ve settled in,” Remus said.

Aster sighed as her godfather got up.

“I am glad to see you again Remus,” She said.

He grinned at her.

“I know, I’m happy to see you too Aster. I just think I should give you some time to settle in. I should have known you would be headstrong about it all, Lily and James always were too. Besides, the twins will surely want to explore, and I’m sure they’ll have a lot of questions for you.”

Remus exited with a nod.

“Is he spending most of his time with Padfoot?” Aster asked and Tonks grinned. 

“They’re bloody inseparable.”

“Good, he deserves some happiness, can’t remember the last time he smiled.”

“He smiled at you just now” Tonks replied.

“Yeah, but even though he loves Harry and I, we’re constant reminders of the best friends he lost. When he’s with Padfoot, maybe he can imagine a world where all those things didn’t happen, where Lily and James are across town in their own home with Harry and I, not buried in the cemetery.”

“Pretty morbid there Aster.”

“The real world is catching up to us Tonks, and we can’t ignore it.”

Tonks nodded and stood up.

“C’mon, Fred and George are definitely waiting, and you aren’t a member of the Order yet, try to enjoy being a kid while you still can.”

Aster nodded, getting up.

“Thanks Tonks, I’ll try.”

The two headed out, and found the twins running up the stairs.

“Aster, there’s a House elf-” George started.

“-and it called us blood traitors, let’s see if it insults you!” Fred finished and the boys pulled her along behind them. 

Aster decided to take Tonks’ advice, to enjoy what she had, while she still could.


	120. Another Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes to Grimmauld Place.

August 6, 1995

-

The rest of the summer at Headquarters was not at all as fun as they had hoped it would be. As Sirius had been the Black heir, and imprisoned in Azkaban until recently, the house was in a state of near disrepair. Molly had the kids working to clean it, which also doubled as a way to keep them busy and out of Order meetings. Aster had managed to pass her apparition test, and found a bit of joy in pointlessly apparting places around the house with the twins, trying to scare the Order members. 

They had figured out maybe twenty members of the Order, though the most surprising had been Snape. The upside of him being a member of the Order was that he offered to start Aster’s final year Potions research early, and she would get out of cleaning to work on it. He didn’t do this often, he seemed unable to stand being in Headquarters for more than a few hours, and was not present at every meeting. 

Aster was more worried about Harry than usual. This was only exacerbated when Kingsley came one night, shortly after an owl from Arthur, saying Harry had used unauthorized underage magic and had received a letter kicking him out of Hogwarts. Arthur, who was at the Ministry, had immediately sent him a letter, “Harry- Dumbledore’s just arrived at the Ministry, and he’s trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND. - Arthur Weasley.” Sirius also sent him a letter, “Arthur’s just told us what’s happened. Don’t leave the house again, whatever you do.”

Remus, Tonks, Moody, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, and Kingsley had all gone to get Harry, and the fact they thought this task called for a large chunk of the Order members put Aster on edge. She was waiting in the kitchen with Sirius and Bill when Snape came bursting in. 

“I have news.”

Aster sighed and stood up, knowing this meant she was dismissed.

“We’ll finish the game later,” Bill said brightly with a smile.

He had been teaching her some new Wizard’s chess maneuvers to use against Ron, but it hadn’t succeeded in taking her mind off of her brother. She went into the entryway, figuring if she was just going to be sitting around waiting for everyone to arrive with Harry, she might as well do it right at the front. All of a sudden the door burst open, Harry and Lupin entering followed by the rest of the rescue mission team. Moody used his wands to light the gas lamps in the entryway, they kept them out as a safety precaution. 

Aster heard footsteps and turned to see Molly hurrying into the entryway. 

“Harry, it’s lovely to see you, you look like you’ve lost weight! We’ll need to get you fed, though I’m afraid you’ll have to wait a bit for dinner..” 

Asters stepped forward, addressing the rest of the group.

“He’s just arrived, the meeting is starting, I doubt they’re waiting.”

The group nodded at her, hurrying off towards the kitchen. 

“Molly, I can show Harry around, if you need to go to the meeting,” Aster suggested.

“Oh well, I suppose. The meeting’s only for members of the Order so you can’t come with me, Harry. Ron, Hermione, and the others are upstairs, Aster can show you where you’ll be sleeping. Just try not to wake anything up!” Molly said before rushing back to the kitchen, closing the doors behind her.

“Does she mean wake someone up, who’s sleeping?” Harry asked, a bit confused.

Aster grinner, pulling her brother into a hug before showing him up the stairs.

“What happened to you? They wouldn’t tell me, just that you used underage magic.”

“You think self-defense would be a loophole!” Harry exclaimed. “I was out and so was Dudley, we were heading home, but then a dementor came at us, out of nowhere. I used my Patronus, but a second one came, attacking Dudley while I dealt with the first one. I got us both out of there, oddly enough thanks to Mrs. Figg. She’s a squib, having kept an eye on us since we first started living with Petunia and Vernon. So, I brought Dudley home and I got the letter from Arthur, a letter expelling me from Hogwarts, and a letter from Sirius. Everyone told me to stay, so I stayed, and Lupin and the others came and got me. That’s about it.”

“Dementors out in the Muggle world, bloody hell,” Aster replied. 

“How long have you guys been here, all together, with Padfoot and Moony and the Order? And what exactly is the Order?” Harry asked. 

“We’ve been here since the middle of July about, they figured the Headquarters was the safest place for me to be, I may not be the famous sibling but apparently I still have a target on my back. Bill, Arthur and Molly are all part of the Order so I guess everyone figured since there’s room for us here anyways, might as well all move in.”

“But not safe enough for me?” Harry asked.

“Don’t take that out on me, that was Dumbledore’s decision, I tried to fight it, but he said it wasn’t safe to have you here that long and everyone else backed him.” 

“I believe you, it's just, I don’t know how many times I can go back there again.”

Aster nodded, she couldn’t imagine how much worse it had gotten for her brother, her aunt and uncle hadn’t held back when it was two of them, and now they had just him to direct all their fear, anger, and hatred on. 

“Anyways, this is where you’ll be staying, sharing a room with Ron. The twins are down the hall that way, Hermione and Ginny are up a flight, I’m up a flight by myself.”

Harry hugged his sister once more before opening his door and heading in. Aster heard the three talking inside and went down the hall, going into the twins room.

“Aster what’s up, hoping to catch us in a state of undress? Because my girlfriend would not be happy with that,” Fred said with a smirk from his spot at the desk.

“Yes Fred, I’m hopelessly in love with you,” Aster shot back sarcastically, flopping onto George’s bed. “Where’s your other half?”

“Trying the newest version of the Extendable Ear to see if he can listen in, why?”

“Harry’s here.”

Fred looked up and started to respond before they heard screaming.

“YOU’VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN’T YOU? YOU’VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I’VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEY’S FOR A MONTH! AND I’VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO’VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT-”

Fred and Aster exchanged glances before heading out into the hallway where George was looking worriedly toward Harry’s door.

“Guessing they got him back okay?” George offered.

“Let’s visit!” Fred said and the three quickly apparated into the room. 

“Harry, thought we heard your dulcet tones,” George started.

“You shouldn’t bottle up your anger like that Harry, might be people fifty miles away who couldn’t hear you,” Fred added with a grin.

“You were interfering with my reception, Harry, Extendable Ears,” George said, holding up the string he was still gripping.

“Won’t do you a lick of good, kitchen door’s got an imperturbable charm on it,” Ginny said as she walked in, “hey Harry, though I heard your voice!” 

“How do you know?” Fred asked.

“Tonks told me how to find out, nothing can make contact with the door, I dropped some Dungbombs and they can’t touch it. Bill won’t tell us after anyways, maybe Tonks’ll let something slip.”

“Bill’s here? I thought he was in Egypt,” Harry said.

“Applied for a desk job here, to work for the Order. He misses the tombs, but, it’s a tradeoff,” Fred said with a smirk.

“How so?”

“Well, remember Fleur Delacour? She’s got a job at Gringotts to improve her English,” George added.

“Bill’s been giving her some private lessons,” Aster finished with a giggle.

“Charlie’s in the Order too, but he’s recruiting overseas, trying to make contacts on his days off” George said.

“Couldn’t Percy do that, he’s in the Department of International magical Cooperation right?” Harry asked.

“Whatever you do, don’t mention Percy in front of Mum and Dad,” Ron said tensely. 

“Why not?”

“Dad’s liable to break something, Mum’s liable to start sobbing,” Fred replied.

“It’s been awful,” Ginny added.

“I think we’re well shut of him,” George said, an angry sneer on his face.

“What’s happened?” Harry asked.

“Percy got promoted, Junior Assistant to the Minister, he expected Arthur to be impressed, he’s always tried to impress him really, but it didn't work,” Aster said.

“Why not?”

“Fudge had been raking through the Ministry, trying to figure out who’s in contact with Dumbledore,” George said.

“Dumbledore’s name is mud at the Ministry, they all think he’s starting trouble talking about You-Know-Who coming back and all,” Fred added.

“Apparently, Fudge has made it clear anyone who believes Dumbledore can clear out,” George stated.

“Trouble is, Fudge suspects Dad, I mean rightly so, he knows he's friendly with Dumbledore and he’s always been a bit suspect to those Ministry shirts, with the Muggle obsession-” Fred continued.

“What does any of this have to do with Percy?” Harry asked.

“Arthur figures Fudge only wants Percy because he wants to use him as a spy for the family, figure out what Dumbledore’s up to,” Aster replied.

Harry whistled, “Bet Percy loved that."

Ron let out a mirthful laugh.

“He went berserk, said he’s had to work against Dad’s horrible reputation since he started at the Ministry, blamed dad for us being so poor, said Dad’s loony for believing in Dumbledore, packed up and moved out. Mum tried to go talk to him after things settled down a bit, he slammed the door in her face.”

“Surely he knows better than that, knows your parents wouldn’t throw everything away without proof-” Harry started.

“Well, see, your name got dragged into it. Percy said the only evidence was your word, and that wasn’t enough for him I guess.” Ron said.

“Percy treats the Daily Prophet like his personal faith,” Aster added with a bite to her voice.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Rita Skeeter hasn’t written anything, right?” Harry asked.

“Have you been reading the Prophet?” Hermione asked.

“Well, I’ve been getting it, but they haven’t had anything about me, it would have been big news right?” Harry replied.

“No, they haven’t been writing big articles. They’ve been slipping in your name, like a joke,” Hermione responded hesitantly.

Harry was livid, but before they could get further into it, George tugged the string, pulling the ear back to him and pushing it into his pocket as the door opened.

“The meeting is over now, you can all come down for dinner, everyone is dying to see you Harry.” Molly said. 

Aster, Ginny, and the twins headed off, leaving Ron and Hermione to deal with Harry. They all entered the kitchen, Aster sitting between Remus and Tonks, across from the twins. Molly went around, introducing all of the Order members to Harry. Tonks had awoken one of the portraits, and Harry had been reunited with his godfather in the hallway. Aster was discussing how to really up their prank game with the twins, Tonks and Remus dropping helpful advice, as they heard arguing from the other side of the table. 

“He’s not an adult either! He’s not James, Sirius!” Molly said.

Aster exchanged a worried look with Remus, who then turned to look at Sirius.

“I’m perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly,” Sirius replied.

“I’m not sure you are! Sometimes the way you talk about him, it’s as though you think you have your best friend back!” Molly shot back.

“What’s wrong with that?” Harry asked.

“What’s wrong is that you are not your father Harry, no matter how much you may look like him, you are still at school, and adults who are supposed to be responsible for you should take care to remember that,” Molly replied.

“Meaning I’m an irresponsible godfather?” Sirius demanded. 

“Meaning you are known to act rashly, hence why you are not supposed to leave the house-” Molly said. 

“Personally, I think it better Harry gets the facts, a general picture at least, from us, rather than a less accurate version from others,” Remus added, tearing his eyes away from Sirius to look at Molly. 

Molly went to reply, and Sirius cut in.

“He’s not your son.”

“He’s as good as!” Molly shouted back. “Who else does he have, his godfather who has been in Azkaban, you weren't exactly there for him.”

Sirius shot up out of his chair.

“Molly, you’re not the only one here who cares about Harry. Sirius, sit down.” Remus said. “Harry is old enough to decide for himself, we let Aster decide for herself.”

“I want to know what’s going on.” Harry replied.

“Very well, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, out of the kitchen, now.”

“We’re of age! We’re the same age as Aster!” Fred and George argued.

“Harry’s allowed!” Ron said glumly. 

“I forbid-” Milly began to reply. 

“Molly, you can’t stop Fred and George, they are of age,” Arthur replied.

Fred and George grinned, sitting back down. 

“Harry’ll tell me and Hermione everything anyways, no point in making us leave!” Ron argued.

“It’s true,” Harry said, Ron and Hermione grinning at him.

“Ginny, BED!” Molly said, anger evident in her eyes. 

After Ginny left, everyone turned to face Harry.

“So, what do you want to know?” Sirius asked.

“Where’s Voldemort? What’s he doing? How come he’s stopped killing people?” Harry asked. 

“He doesn't want to draw attention to himself yet, he messed up his comeback,” Sirius replied.

“Or rather, you messed up his comeback,” Remus added with a grin.

“You weren’t supposed to survive,” Sirius added.

“Alerting Dumbledore immediately to his return,” Remus finished.

“How did that help?” 

“Are you kidding?” Bill asked. “Dumbledore is just about the only being You-Know-Who was ever scared of!”

“So, what’s the Order doing?”

“Trying to ensure Voldemort can’t do as he wishes,” Sirius replied. 

The conversation continued on, but Aster knew most of it already. She paid attention to Harry’s reactions, trying to gauge his feelings on all the information being thrown at him. After about twenty minutes of questions, Molly stepped in.

“That’s enough. I want you in bed now, all of you,” She said, looking down at all of the kids. 

“You can’t boss us-” Fred began, but stopped as he saw the look on his mothers face.

“You’ve told him more than enough, anymore he might as well be injected right into the Order.”

“Why not?” Harry asked.

“No.” Remus said quickly. “The Order is only overage wizards, those who have left school. We’ve said enough.”

Sirius nodded, and the kids all got up to head upstairs. Aster returning to her room alone, knowing the others were up, discussing what they had learned. She turned off her light before she heard a loud crack in the corner of her room. She flipped it back on to see Fred and George. 

“You coming?” Fred asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, obviously we’re going to Harry and Ron’s room, we need to figure it all out. Need you to do that though,” George replied matter of factly.

“Why do you need me?”

“Well Aster, as triplets, it sometimes seems like we share one brain, the three of us together are smarter, and stronger, than any of us individually, We need your perspective of course,” Fred answered. 

Aster rolled her eyes, pulling on a jumper before apparating with the twins back to Harry and Ron’s room. 

“OUCH”

“Keep it down Ron, Mum’ll be right back if she hears any noise-” Fred said.

“You two idiots apparated on my knees-” Ron hissed.

“It’s a bit harder in the dark-” George added.

“I had no problem,” Aster said, she had ended up right in the chair from one of the desks. 

Fred grabbed the other chair, pulling it over, and George settled on the floor between them. 

“So, got there yet?” George asked.

“The weapon?” Harry asked. 

“Where would Dumbledore keep it?” Fred asked.

“Hogwarts I reckon,” Aster said. “He can’t come up with something blimey original,” She added under her breath.

“Bloody hell- you’re right!” Ron exclaimed. 

“Shh, listen-” Fred said.

“Mum-” George added. 

Aster apparated away, not waiting to see what would happen. She landed on her bed, a mass falling onto her.

“Sorry Aster!” George said, hopping off. 

“Where’s Fred?” 

“Must’ve thought we were going back to our room, if it’s too quiet there Mum’s liable to figure us out.”

“Good point.”

“So Aster, how are you today?” He asked, re-settling at the foot of her bed. 

“Living life,” Aster replied. 

Fred and George, who had always been protective of Aster, seemed to have gone into overdrive this summer. They made themselves constantly available if she needed to talk and avoided certain topics unless she brought them up. 

“As you should be,” He said with a grin. 

“I’m glad Harry’s back with us, where he belongs. I guess that’s mostly where my head is at now. I’m not excited about going back to Hogwarts, facing our new reality there. Down a friend and facing more enemies than ever before.”

George nodded. 

“Think of it like this, more enemies than before, but more allies too. Kingsley, Vance, Jones, Podmore, Doge, Diggle, the real Moody. We have our own army, one we’ll be a part of soon enough. We’re not alone, we won’t fight alone. Me, you, Fred, who knows who else, we have each other’s back always.”

Aster nodded and George moved to get up. 

“George- could you, possibly, stay? I can turn the chair into a second bed. I’ve been sneaking and sleeping in Harry’s bed, Ron hasn’t noticed or hasn’t said anything. I just don't want to be alone.” 

George pulled out his wand, waved it towards the chair and climbed into the bed that appeared. 

“Of course Aster, but let’s get to the sleeping part of the sleepover, Mum has us cleaning out doxies again tomorrow.”

Aster smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. She was lulled to sleep by the sound of her friend breathing, the comfort of home.


	121. Courtroom Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster awaits the results of Harry's trial.

August 12, 1995

-

Almost a week went by, cleaning the house, cooking, pranking, and working on the Skiving Snackboxes, August 12th came, and Harry had to go into the Ministry with Arthur for his trial. Aster had asked to be woken up for it, but they must have figured letting her sleep in was a better option, because by the time she woke up, he was already gone. This was probably for the best, as the twins had been rotating sleeping in Aster’s room and no one else knew yet, it might be a little off putting to walk into. 

Aster got up, joining Molly in the kitchen to help with breakfast. She found Tonks, Sirius, and Remus there as well. 

“Morning Aster, sleep well?” Remus asked.

“Better than I should have, considering what today is,” She replied.

Fred and George popped into place at the table, George throwing Aster a jumper.

“You forgot to grab a jumper, it’s bloody freezing in this house,” He said.

Aster pulled it over her head, and once she could see again, noticed the rest of the Kitchen was staring at them.

“How would you know Aster did not remember a jumper, George?” Remus asked.

“She’s bloody forgetful like that,” Fred chimed in.

“I believe the question was directed at George,” Molly said.

“I stopped in her room before coming down here, to see if she was still sleeping, her jumper was sitting on the chair. Merlin, if I had known it would be such a big deal I would have let her freeze!” George replied. 

Aster joined the twins at the table, the adults still eyeing them from the other end.

“Solid cover,” Fred said with a laugh.

“It’s not like there’s anything to cover for, maybe I should just tell them,” Aster said.

“No reason too, it’ll just make them more worried. We were already worried they were going to try to keep you and Harry here, let’s not give them any reasons to do it,” George replied.

“Keep us here, why?”

“They keep going on and on about how safe it is. Let’s be real no one feels safe at Hogwarts anymore, people have died now, and You-Know-Who is definitely back. Sending the two kids with the biggest targets on their backs to the same school he has already penetrated multiple times, perhaps not the brightest idea. Keeping them in a secret location surrounded by a trained army? Better idea.” George continued.

Aster looked at George in shock.

“Hey, don’t get me wrong, I don’t want it to happen, I quite enjoy having you around. I just think maybe everyone should pull their heads out of their behinds and think logically for a moment instead of just doing exactly what Dumbledore tells them to do.” George finished.

“I said something similar to Remus and he was in shock, they’re all so devoted,” Aster replied.

“I get it, he’s smart and powerful, but maybe they need to take a step back and reassess the difference between academic intelligence and common sense,” Fred added.

The three continued their conversation in whispers until the others woke up and joined them, cleaning the house more as the day wore on. Finally, it was almost lunch time, and Harry was due back any minute. Aster was in the Kitchen with Molly and the others when they heard Ron yelling in the hall.

“I knew it! You always get away with stuff!”

Aster exchanged grins with the twins before Hermione threw the door open to a grinning Harry and Ron. 

“They were bound to clear you, there was no case against you, none at all-” Hermione began.

“You all seem right relieved for a group that knew I would get off,” Harry replied with a smirk.

Fred, George, Ginny, and Aster however, were celebrating in their own way. The four were chanting “HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF,” while dancing around in a circle. 

“Settle down! Listen Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry-” Arthur tried to say.

“HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF,” The group continued.

“Quiet you four, We saw him talking to Fudge on level nine and they went up to the Minister’s office together. Dumbledore must be informed.” Arthur finished.

“Absolutely, we’ll tell him,” Sirius replied.

“Well, I’d better get going back to work. Molly, I’ll be late, but Kingsley might be stopping for dinner-”

“HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF,” The group was still chanting.

“That’s enough- Fred - George - Ginny - Aster! Harry dear come sit, have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast.” Molly said, and the four finally calmed down. 

The group celebrated all day, cheering and chanting whenever Molly left a room. Sirius however, seemed a bit miffed at the whole ordeal, and Aster knew part of him had been hoping he would get his godson for the year. Aster didn’t have much time to dwell on this however, as booklists arrived, carrying supply needs, and news. 

Aster was still sleeping when they arrived, but two lumps jumping on the foot of her bed alerted her to the arrival.

“Aster, book lists, yours is rather thick-” George started

“-sure hope you’re not Head Girl, we wouldn’t be able to associate with you any longer,” Fred finished.

Aster pulled her envelope towards her, tearing it open. The first paper was the standard book list and supplies needed, a second telling her the term started September 1st, and a third that made her rub her eyes to check she was reading it correctly.

“Don’t tell us you really are Head Girl, Head Girl winning a Prank War would be quite interesting I suppose-” Fred started.

Aster jumped out of the covers onto the top of the bed with a large smile, joining the two in jumping.

“SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN” She screamed.

The twins grinned at each other and resumed jumping, eventually all three collapsing on to the bed together, exhausted.

“Should check on the others, and tell them the news,” Aster said.

The twins nodded and the three apparated to Ron and Harry’s room.

“Aster got Quidditch Captain!” Fred said immediately.

George elbowed him in the ribs.

“I think she probably wanted to tell them,” He said as Fred rubbed his ribs in pain.

“Congratulations!” Harry said with a smile.

Ron was silent and the group turned to him, Fred leaning over his shoulder.

“PREFECT!?” Fred said, shocked.

“Ickle Ronnie the prefect,” George said with a smirk.

Harry picked up Ron’s badge, turning it over in his hands. 

Hermione came in, and grinned at Harry.

“I just knew you’d get it, me too!” She said, showing her own prefect letter. 

“It’s Ron, not me,” Harry replied.

Hermione looked taken aback and tried to recover, muttering a few congratulations before Molly came in.

“If everyone gives me their booklists, I’ll take them to Diagon Alley and get all the supplies while you all pack. Ron, you need new pajamas, what color would you prefer?” She asked.

“Red and gold I imagine, match his badge,” George said with a grin.

“Match his what?” Molly asked, not quite paying attention.

“His lovely shiny new prefect’s badge,” Fred replied.

Molly shrieked excitedly looking over at Ron.

“I don’t believe it! Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That’s everyone in the family!” Molly exclaimed.

“What are Aster, Fred, and I, next-door neighbors?” George asked as he got pushed aside so Molly could hug Ron.

“Wait until your father hears! I’m so proud of you, what wonderful news, you could end up Head Boy just like Bill and Percy, it’s the first step! We’ll have to get you something,” Molly muttered.

“Mum, could I have a new broom? Not a really good one, just, not another hand-me-down?” Rona sked.

“Of course you can, well, I’d better go, I have a broom to buy! I’ll see you all later!” 

Molly kissed him on the cheek as she headed out of the room. Aster and the twins exchanged smirks.

“You don’t mind if we don’t kiss you, do you, Ron?” Fred asked.

“We could curtsy if you like,” Aster added.

“Shut up,” Ron mumbled.

“Or what? Going to put us in detention?” George asked with a smile. 

“I’d love to see him try,” Aster said with a giggle.

“He could if you don’t watch out!” Hermione said angrily.

“Drop it Hermione,” Ron grumbles.

“We’re going to have to watch out Georgie, Ast, with these two on our case,” Fred said, pretending to tremble.

“Looks like our law breaking days may truly be over,” George said, sadly shaking his head.

“The new faces of the law are intimidating,” Aster added as the three apparated downstairs. 

“Did I hear someone screaming about getting Quidditch captain?” Remus asked with a grin.

“Aster is the newest head snake,” Fred said.

“-maybe Slytherin will actually have a chance this year!” George added with a smirk.

Aster cuffed them both on their shoulders before hugging Remus. 

“I think you deserve a day off cleaning duty for that,” Remus said.

“Well Lupin, you know, it’s unlikely she would be the star she is without our guidance-” Fred said.

“We introduced her to Oliver Wood, who introduced her to Quidditch,” George finished.

“I’m messing with you, no one has to clean today, all you have to do is pack,” Remus replied with a grin. 

The twins smiled and apparated back upstairs. 

“James would be proud of you,” Remus said. 

Aster grinned at her godfather.

“You’re so like them, yet so your own person, it’s amazing to watch you find yourself,” he continued, eyes tearing up a bit.

“How exactly am I like them? I mean I hear it all the time but seldom does anyone expand on it,” Aster said.

Remus sighed with a smile, settling onto a bench in the entryway, tapping it as Aster joined him.

“James was a phenomenal Chaser, and Quidditch Captain, as you are and will be. You might be better than he was though, he would be so proud to admit it too. Lily, where to start. You have her intelligence, her Potions intuition, her stubborn streak that seems to do more good than harm somehow. Also-” Remus continued, a grin forming, “I remember reading a newspaper article about you and the Giant Squid. One time, your mother told your father she wouldn’t date him if it was a choice between him and the Giant Squid.”

They both laughed, Remus wiping tears away as he doubled over.

“But, you are also so much more than them. You’re a Slytherin, a damn good one too, and you bring honor to your House. You have Lily’s Potion intuition sure, but she was never as skilled or dedicated as you are. Your parents had deeply loyal friends, but a small group, you seem to charm just about every person you meet. You are stubborn, but only when you have proof you are right. You have their fierce loyalty, and you use it selectively with those close to you, I’m honored to be one of those people.”

Aster smiled at her godfather again and he nodded, standing up.

“Well, that’s enough of that, last thing I need is my boyfriend making fun of me for crying this early in the morning.”

“Finally willing to admit it?” Aster asked with a grin.

“Sirius and I have a complicated history. I think we just realized recently we need to enjoy the time we have, and part of that for me is sharing the joy with those close to me. You may not be my actual daughter Aster, but you are the closest thing I’ll ever have to one, and I’m proud of you, I wanted to share this with you.”

Aster stood and pulled him in for another hug.

“You’re like a dad to me Remus, I mean that in the best way.”

She pulled away and saw tears in his eyes again.

“SIRIUS!” Aster screamed and he appeared quickly.

“Is everything okay?” He asked worriedly.

“I’ve made your boyfriend cry twice this morning, he didn’t want you to know, he was worried you would make fun of him,” She replied.

Sirius’ worry morphed into a grin as he looked over at Remus. 

“Twice? Really Moony?”

Aster grinned before heading up to her room and packing. It took just about all day, right up until Molly returned for her to finish. Aster went downstairs with the twins, meeting everyone else in the kitchen. Ron had already ripped open his broom, admiring it more than Harry had ever admired his own. Reaching the kitchen, Aster read the giant sign, and the twins grabbed her, hoisting her up into the air. 

The sign read, “CONGRATULATIONS RON AND HERMIONE - NEW PREFECTS  
CONGRATULATIONS ASTER - QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN”

“Clear the way for the head Slytherin scum!” Fred said as they navigated Aster over to the table. She couldn’t stop laughing.

“Sorry sir, I do believe you are sitting in the spot reserved for the head Slytherin scum, we need to ask you to move, or you will be removed,” George said to Bill, who couldn’t hold in his laughter either. 

They set Aster down and Molly called a toast to the three. 

“To Ron, Hermione, and Aster!” She said.

“To Hermione, Ickle Ronnie Prefect, and Head Slytherin Scum!” The twins cheered.

“I was never a prefect myself, Sprout said I lacked certain necessary qualities,” Tonks said.

“Like what?” Ginny inquired.

“The ability to behave myself,” Tonks replied.

Everyone joked around for hours, eating, drinking, having fun. Aster found herself truly happy for the first time in a while, thoughts of Cedric were notably absent for the longest time since his death. Aster noticed Harry slip out however, and hadn’t gotten to talk to him one-on-one since his trial. She slipped out after him, trying to elude the twins. He stopped outside the drawing room, staring into it. Aster approached and saw Ron dead in the middle of the floor. She looked toward the wall and saw Molly staring at it, realizing this was the boggart that had yet to be cleaned up. 

Ron’s body turned into a deceased Bill. Bill turned into Arthur. Arthur turned into the twins. The twins turned into Percy. Percy turned into Aster and at the sight of herself she collapsed onto the floor. Aster turned into Harry and the real Aster started crying. She heard shouting but nothing registered until she heard Remus shout “Riddikulus!” and it disappeared. She felt arms encircle her.

“Breath, deep breaths, in and out,”” the voice whispered.

She followed it’s instructions, calming down until she could see and hear clearly again. Harry, Moody, Remus, and Sirius were comforting Molly. Aster released her tight grip on the arms encircling her own, turning to see George. 

“You okay?” He asked, the worry apparent in his voice and his eyes.

Aster nodded.

“I slipped out after you, wanted to check in, but then I saw what happened…” 

Aster sighed, looking back over to Molly, who was trying to brush it all off. 

“It was terrifying, I know I’m supposed to not care about Percy anymore, but he means a lot to me, and seeing everyone like that, seeing myself like that-” Aster trailed off.

“We all still care about him Aster, that’s why it hurts so much,” George whispered, wrapping his arms back around her.

She nodded, eyes still full of tears. George adjusted his grip, lifting her off the ground and carrying her to his room. Fred looked up and quickly transfigured the desk into a third bed which George set her down on. 

“We’re all going to sleep, we’re going to sleep well, and tomorrow we’ll be at Hogwarts, with all of our people, surrounded by those we trust,” George said.

Aster nodded, pulling the blankets up to her chin. The twins exchanged a look and Fred nodded before the two got into their own beds.

“Goodnight Thing One,” George said to Fred.

“Goodnight Thing Two,” Aster said with a small grin to George.

“Goodnight Thing Three,” Fred said to Aster, his smile clear in his voice.

Aster fell asleep faster than she thought she would, visions of dead family replaced with the thoughts of a Quidditch captaincy awaiting her.


	122. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster heads back to Hogwarts for her final year.

September 1, 1995

-

Heading to Hogwarts this year felt not only bittersweet, but wrong. The morning started out as usual, Aster woke up to Molly yelling at the twins, this time for levitating their trunks down the stairs, knocking Ginny down in the process. Molly’s screaming served to awaken Walburga’s portrait, the two screaming voices blending together as Aster threw some clothes on. About half of the Order left with them, Sirius even turning into a dog to accompany them. Upon arrival, Fred and George ran off to fill Lee in on the summer progress for their products, Aster heading off in search of the Slytherins. 

As usual, the students had no clue who would be teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, and it was a popular topic of conversation. Aster was holding the knowledge of the Order in her head, wondering who else knew, or worse, which of her classmates were at a much different kind of Headquarters. In Aster’s compartment however, the only topic was the letter she had received declaring her the Slytherin Quidditch team Captain. 

Aster was sitting on one side of the compartment with Graham and Adrian, the other side was occupied by Delphine, Daphne, and Miles. Marina and Luna were sitting on the floor of the compartment, flipping through the newest copy of the Quibbler.

“Bloody great news, the trio can finally play a real game together,” Adrian said with a grin, throwing one arm around Aster’s shoulders and the other around Graham’s.

“If you two are the best at tryouts,” Aster shot back with a smirk.

“Hey, good luck finding two other Chasers as good as reading you as we are, bloody impossible,” Graham shot back with a smile. 

“I will welcome my spot as official strategizer,” Delphine said.

“As long as you stay on as one of my Beaters, I won’t find better,” Aster replied.

“Of course, I won’t find better stress management anywhere else.”

“What are we going to do about the Seeker?” Miles asked.

As the only person anyone knew in recent history who had been professionally recruited prior to his seventh year, Miles was the only one other than Aster who was secure in his position.

“I was actually hoping Marina might be interested in trying out,” Aster answered.

Marina looked up from the latest issue of the Quibbler, a bit confused.

“Marina as in me, Marina?” She asked.

“Yes, I remember how you played in those mock games, you almost beat out Charlie as Seeker our first year.”

“I was lucky once seven years ago and you want to give me a spot for it, you’ll be called out for playing favorites immediately,” Marina replied, looking back down at the magazine. 

“I’m not offering you the position, I’m asking you to try out. As Flint pointed out when he put me up for captain, I don’t have to keep Malfoy, and I’m not planning on keeping him. He’s horrible and we have no chance of winning the House Cup or Quidditch Cup if he’s on our team,” Aster replied.

“No chance at House Cup either way, Dumbledore would just give your brother points for breathing to ensure a Gryffindor win.” Daphne replied.

“I think you should do it. It could be fun, and I’ve been asked to join Lee in the commentator’s booth, he wants me to replace him next year,” Luna added.

“I’ll consider it,” Marina said.

Aster nodded. 

“I’m going to visit the lions, Adrian you coming?” Delphine asked as she got up.

“Yeah, Aster you going to join?” Adrian asked.

“No, I have some more planning to do, spend most of my summer with the lions anyway. If Dean, Seamus, or Neville wants to talk, tell them where to find me. Anyone else, tell them I’m busy planning tryouts.”

Adrian nodded and followed Delphine out of the compartment. 

“I told Astoria I would help her, she has a crush on some older boy, great minds think alike I guess, Miles do you want to come?” Daphne asked, getting up.

“Sure, see you guys later!” 

The two exited the compartment and Luna and Marina took their now empty seats. 

“So, what’s your dream team look like?” Graham asked. 

“Obviously you, me, and Adrian as Chasers. Miles as Keeper, Marina as Seeker. Delphine as one of my beaters, maybe one of Malfoys goons as the other. Cassius said he was interested in trying out, but I don’t know what position he wants.”

As if speaking his name had summoned him, Cassius entered the compartment. 

“Hey guys, how was your summer?” He asked, settling into the seat between Graham and Aster.

“I got captain,” Aster replied with a grin. 

“Great, I'm coming for your chaser spot Montage,” He said. 

“C’mon Warrington, you’re probably the only one who could beat me and work well with Adrian and Aster, couldn’t you dream of being a Beater?” Graham groaned. 

“Sorry Montague, maybe you’ll beat me,” Cassius replied. 

“Blaise and Urquhart are trying out for Chaser too,” Aster added. 

“Bloody hell, I’ll be living on the pitch until tryouts, and then I’ll be back to the reserve bench.” Graham sighed. 

“I won’t play favorites, the best is the best,” Aster replied.

“At least you’ll have full reserves, for Chaser that is,” Cassius added. 

“True,” Aster replied.

After about an hour of Quidditch planning, there was a knock on the compartment door, and Neville entered, carrying a large plant.

“Mimbulus mimbletonia?” Aster asked with a smile.

“You know what it is?” Neville asked with a grin.

“I have a pretty great Herbology tutor, something was bound to stick,” Aster replied.

Neville smiled widely at her, and settled onto the open seat next to Marina.

“How has the rest of your summer been?” 

Neville had been a frequent visitor to the Burrow, but once the family moved to Sirius’, he understandably couldn’t come. Aster had written to him almost daily, but his presence earlier in the summer had been a great aid to her grief, and the first few weeks she couldn’t see him were harder, it reminded her of right after Cedric died. 

“Good, would have been better if we all could have been at the Burrow, but it was nice to see Remus again.”

“You weren’t at the Burrow?” Marina asked, confused.

“I was for a while, but then Remus invited us to spend the rest of the summer with him. He’s trying to lie low, the whole werewolf thing, so we couldn’t have anyone come visit,” Aster replied. 

“Makes sense, wish people would get rid of their stupid prejudices, doesn’t matter if he wolves out once a month when he was the best Defense Against The Dark Arts professor we’ve ever had,” Cassius said.

“Do you talk to your Pureblood parents with that mouth?” Adrian asked with a grin, re-entering the compartment.

“Course not, not until I graduate this year and move out, then they can hear all about my association with muggleborns and Gryffindor's, can’t do anything to me then.” Cassius replied.

“Let’s get an apartment together after graduation, Alicia’s a bit worried they’ll try to force me into an arranged marriage if I stay home too long, as if I would let her slip through my fingers,” Adrian said with a smirk.

“You, me, Montague. Miles will be at training camp. What do you say Aster, you know you can’t get enough of us?” Cassius asked with a grin.

“Hey, Delphine and I get dibs!” Marina said with a laugh.

“Dibs? Don’t I get to decide where I live?” Aster asked with a smile.

“No Az, we all decide for you, haven’t you caught on by now?” Graham said.

“Well, you still have some time to figure it out, but we’re here,” Luna said.

Everyone got their belongings, trunks, owls, bags, and disembarked. They boarded the carriages onto the castle, not thinking this was their last time doing this, the last year they would all be together like this.


	123. Dolores Umbridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster meets the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

September 1995

-

Upon entering the Great Hall, Aster had three thoughts. The first being that the Hufflepuff table would never seem the same to her, though she saw Ernie and Hannah and waved, she couldn’t stop, couldn’t bring herself to sit among the sea of yellow and black. The second being the fact Hagrid was missing, and another professor was in his spot. The third being that the woman sitting at the staff table, in completely pink attire was going to give Aster migraines if this was her permanent wardrobe. 

She approached her own table, sitting on the bench, Adrian and Graham sitting on either side of her. Cassius and Marina sat on Adrian’s other side, Delphine, Daphne, Miles, Blaise, and Theo sitting across from them. As they sat, the First Years entered and the Sorting Hat began it’s song, which seemed longer and more troubling than ever before, though Aster was also unsure if she had ever listened as closely as she did this year. Aster didn’t pay much attention to the actual Sorting, she was a Seventh Year now, it was unlikely she would cross paths with many of the First Years, let alone spark friendships with them. 

Aster zoned out, thinking of her own sorting. She was glad all these years later she hadn’t known which House the twins had tried to warn her against, this was her home. She wondered what her life would be like if Roger had boarded another boat, if the twins had decided Slytherin was evil, if Cedric had been on time to History of Magic. Such tiny events decide fates. Would Cedric have entered the Tournament if he hadn’t been a Hufflepuff, if Aster had already been with him, if their friends hadn’t glorified it, if he had known what might happen? 

“Tuck in!” Dumbledore said.

Aster snapped back and looked at her friends, who seemed to be exchanging glances and nods in her direction. She ignored it, tucking into the pork pie in front of her. Her friends followed suit, and tried to pretend they had not been discussing her.

“So Az, when are you thinking of holding tryouts?” Graham asked.

“As soon as possible, if I want to have a chance at winning the Cup, the team is going to have to be a well-oiled machine, and that means loads of practice.”

“Guess I’ll have to tell Alicia her idea of a weekly date won’t be occurring,” Adrian sighed.

“Between classes, Gryffindor practice, Slytherin practice, NEWTs prep, and job applications you two were fooling yourselves thinking that would work,” Daphne said.

“How are you and Bletchley going to make it work?” Delphine shot back, a little hurt at the realization she would not be seeing her boyfriend very often.

“Easy, we’re in the same House, he’s the only one who plays Quidditch. We only have to work around his practice, he has NEWTs, but I have OWLs, so we can study together. He doesn’t have to apply to jobs as he will already be playing for the Appleby Arrows.”

Miles grinned at his girlfriend, and Aster smiled at the pair. When they first started dating, no one thought much of it, but the two were very well suited. Miles was skilled, kind, caring, but a bit slow and unfocused. Daphne had a sort of hyper-focus, and was extremely intelligent, though sometimes she didn’t quite consider how her actions impacted others. Together, they worked perfectly, Miles cautioning her against being too blunt, and Daphne refocusing him when he needed it. 

“Now that everyone has nourished themselves, I beg for a few moments of your time. First years ought to know that the forest on the outskirts of the school is forbidden, and I hope older students take that into consideration more often. Mr. Filch wants you to keep in mind that magic in the corridors between classes is not permitted, and to as always, check the list of forbidden items fastened to his office door. We have two staffing changes, first please welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. I am delighted to welcome Professor Umbridge, who will be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts.” Dumbledore said.

The group turned to look, the lady in pink rising to her feet. Dumbledore went to begin talking before turning to look at her.

“Is she trying to make a speech?” Daphne asked, a bit shocked.

“Lectures are for class time,” Miles groaned.

“Thank you, Headmaster for those kind words of welcome. I must say it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, especially with so many happy little faces looking back at me.” She said.

“Does she think she's teaching primary school?” Theo asked with a smirk.

“I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I’m sure we will all be very good friends! The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of our next generations of witches and wizards to be of vital importance.” She continued.

Umbridge continued speaking, but the Slytherin’s weren’t listening.

“Imagine her class will be a breeze, she’s talking to us like we’re newborns,” Blaise said.

“Hopefully she starts dressing differently, too much neon pink is bound to drive me crazy, or make me gouge my eyes out,” Cassius added.

Finally, she finished her speech, and the Hall gave a lackluster round of applause before Dumbledore finished his remarks, and they were finally allowed to leave. Aster headed down to the dungeons with everyone else, but after learning the new password and unpacking, she headed upstairs, to the Gryffindor Common Room, to do business with the twins. She ran into Harry and Neville outside, thankfully, as she did not yet know the password.

“ASTER, finally!” Fred said, sweeping her away towards his dorm.

Lee and George were waiting inside, Kenneth Trowler gave Aster a nod before heading out towards the Common Room. 

“We’ve made the posters,” George said with a grin, and Lee handed her a piece of paper. 

GALLONS OF GALLEONS  
Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?  
Like to Earn a little extra gold?  
\--  
Contact Aster, Fred, or George Weasley,  
Gryffindor or Slytherin Common Room,  
For simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs  
(We regret all work is undertaken at applicant’s own risk)

“Is this meant to indicate my last name is Weasley?” Aster asked with a smirk.

“No- I-” George said, turning a bit red.

“You are the only Aster, besides I don’t see many Slytherin’s getting involved,” Lee added

“-not voluntarily that is,” Fred finished with a devilish grin.

“I’m just messing with you Georgie, it looks good, I approve, I’ll take some for the Slytherin Common Room, I’m stopping by Ravenclaw to see Roger and Terry, so I can take some for them. I think Terry’s sweet on Hannah Abbott, so he can probably get her to put some up in Hufflepuff too,” Aster replied.

No one questioned Aster not going to the Hufflepuff Common Room, and the twins nodded. 

“Alright, I have to go, I’m late to meet with them, see you guys tomorrow?” 

The twins nodded, and the three all crowded around her for a group hug before sending her off with a large stack of posters in her hands. 

\---

Aster and the other students at Hogwarts quickly realized their original assessments of Dolores Umbridge were far from accurate. Their first class with her had been unexpected, they learned they wouldn’t be performing any magic in the class, the whole year.

“We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, and of course, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. I would like you to copy the objectives off the board before opening your copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard, I would like you to silently read chapter one, taking notes on anything you deem pertinent.” 

Fred raised his hand, and Aster rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, Mr. Weasley?”

“Well, ma’am, I was so excited to start your class this year, I have actually already completed reading the textbook, so I was wondering when we will begin practicing.”

“Practicing?”

“Yeah, when we put the theory into action.”

“I’m afraid we will not be putting anything into action Mr. Weasley. I can not imagine what a class of children would need to practice defensive magic for, do you plan on getting attacked in my classroom?”

“Well, ma’am,” George hopped in, “with recent events, I’m a bit worried about being attacked outside of your class.”

Umbridge smiled, but her eyes were glaring at the two boys.

“I realize you two share an appearance and a surname, but I require students in my classroom to raise their hand to speak. As for what you have all been told about a certain Dark wizard returning from the dead, well doesn’t that just sound absurd? It’s all a lie.”

Aster tensed a bit, catching George’s eye.

He raised his hand, but Umbridge ignored it.

“Ma’am, if he isn’t back, how exactly do you explain the death of a student last semester?”

Aster nodded at George and heard murmurs of agreement from other students. 

“Cedric Diggory’s death was a tragic accident,” She replied.

“He was murdered!” Aster said angrily. 

She hadn’t meant to speak, but she couldn’t hold it in, all she had done since he had died was hold it in. Adrian and Graham were sitting on either side of Aster and both quickly reached for her hands, letting her squeeze her anger out in attempts to keep it from Umbridge. Umbridge turned her glare towards Aster and quickly scribbled on a paper, motioning Fred and George towards her. 

“You three, are to go see your Heads of House, show them this,” She said.

Aster let go of her friend's hands, joining the twins. The three headed out, going straight to McGonagall’s office. Aster flopped onto one of the chairs as the twins approached her desk.

“You’re the second Potter here with this note today Aster, I assume for similar reasoning,” McGonagall sighed. 

“Harry was here?” Aster asked, sitting up.

“I will tell you the same thing I told him, be careful.”

“Professor, we can take a few points or a detention-” George started.

“All of you, so sure of yourselves. She’s from the Ministry, she reports to the Ministry. The Ministry has a specific focus on your brother, and you Aster, the Weasley family by association. Do not give her any reason to give you detention, she will utilize it efficiently,” McGonagall said.

“Professor- we couldn’t listen to her say those things-” Fred started. 

“Mr. Weasley-” McGonagall began.

“She said his name, she referred to his death as a tragic accident. He was murdered, in cold blood, by Lord Voldemort. That woman shouldn’t even be allowed to speak his name, and she lies about him, about his death,” Aster said. 

McGonagall looked to her goddaughter, and then to the two boys on either side of her. 

“She has assigned you all detention, I however will claim you already are serving with me. I cannot do this again, so watch yourselves. Dumbledore and I will discuss this, she should not ever speak of him again Aster, she will be informed.”

Aster nodded and the twins thanked McGonagall as the three of them headed back out.

“Let’s go grab some volunteers, we have about an hour before class ends,” Fred said with a smile, and the three headed off to the library in search of younger students skipping classes to test some products on. 

\---

Aster found herself spending a lot more time in the library this year, NEWTs were serious business. She often went with friends, though when she went alone she was bound to find someone to sit with anyways. Today she had headed there alone, but found Neville, Seamus and Dean at a table. She had seen Dean since returning, but had not yet caught up with Seamus. 

“Hey Finnigan, how was your summer?” Aster asked with a grin, settling into an open seat at the table.

Dean and Seamus exchanged glances before responding.

“Me mam didn’t want me to come back. She um, is an avid reader of the Prophet.”

“That must suck, hope you didn’t argue too much,” Aster replied.

The boys were silent and Aster looked up at them.

“I, uh, don’t know if I do, disagree with her that is. I mean Dumbledore has gotten sacked from the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards, everyone says he’s losing his marbles. I like Harry, but how is he so sure of what he saw?”

Aster looked between the two boys, unsure of what she was hearing.

“Don’t look at me, I’m not stupid enough to tell my Muggle mom that students are dying at magic school, I’d get barred from returning too. Besides, you know, just because I’m dating him doesn’t mean I agree with every word that leaves his mouth.” Dean piped up.

“Gran thinks the Prophet has become as reliable as the Quibbler, she canceled our subscription. You know we’re team Potter Ast, She believes Dumbledore, she always said You-Know-Who would come back some day.” Neville added.

Aster nodded at the boy, she knew he had personal ties to the situation, his parents always on his mind, as hers were too. 

“We don’t have to talk about it Seamus, don’t bash my brother and we won’t have a problem. You can disagree, but if I hear you’re badmouthing him behind our backs, there will be a problem, and consequences,” Aster said.

Seamus nodded, and the friends returned to what they had been doing. Aster wondered if this was what Seventh Year would be, having to convince people everyone was in danger, and wondered how many friends she would lose to arguments about the validity of her brother's statements.


	124. Detention Has A New Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets detention.

September 1995

-

Despite all the pranks she had pulled in her seven years at Hogwarts, Aster Potter had never received a detention. The twins had received plenty, though they tended to be with McGonagall or Flitwick, they imagined a detention with Umbridge would be different. After they had escaped their first assigned detention with her, she seemed to be looking for a reason to give the three of them another one. Every class she seemed to try to egg them on, but Adrian or Graham was always with Aster, to calm her down, and the twins seemed to follow her lead. 

The business, however, was beginning to boom, as many young Gryffindor’s had volunteered to be tested on. Aster often accompanied the twins to the Common Room to help out. Today they were testing Fainting Fancies. The twins were taking notes on the effects while Aster and Lee kept a close eye on the volunteers. On this particular day however, the Common Room door swung open and the routine testing became threatened. 

“That’s enough!” Hermione said.

“This dosage does look strong enough, thanks Hermione,” George replied, still jotting down notes.

“I told you already, you can’t test your rubbish on students!”

“We’re paying them!” Fred replied.

“I don’t care, it could be dangerous!”

“Calm down Hermione, they’re fine,” Lee said, inserting the purple sweet antidote into their mouths.

“They’re already coming round,” Aster added as some of the volunteers awoke. 

“Feel all right?” George asked one of the First Year girls, helping her up off the floor.

“I-I think so,” She replied with a blush, giggling and running off to a group in the corner.

“Excellent!” Fred said.

Hermione snatched his clipboard and the bag of Fainting Fancies away while he was distracted. 

“It is NOT excellent!” Hermione said.

“Course it is, they’re all alive and fine. Did you want them to get hurt, Hermione?” Fred asked with a bite to his voice.

“You can’t do this, what if you made one of them really ill?”

“We’re not going to make them ill, we’ve already tested them all on ourselves, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same-” Aster replied.

“If you don’t stop I’m going to-” Hermione started.

“Put us in detention?” Fred added.

“Make us write lines?” George said with a smirk.

“Take away House points?” Aster added with a grin.

“No, but I will write to your mother.”

The twins dropped their grins, looking to Lee and Aster.

“You wouldn’t,” George replied.

“Oh yes I would. I can’t stop you guys from eating those things, but I sure can stop you from giving them to First Years.”

She shoved Fred’s belongings back into his hands and returned to Harry and Ron. Aster gave Harry a look and he shrugged, turning back to his friends. Ron was slumped so low in his seat, Aster couldn’t even see him. 

“What do we do now?” Lee asked.

“She said First Years, leaving us free to test on Seconds and above,” Fred replied, his grin returning.

“Roger is all for experiments in the name of progress, maybe see if he’ll let us do it in the Ravenclaw dorm?” Aster asked, glancing at Lee. 

Lee nodded.

“I’ll head there now, go check with him,” Lee replied, rising from his spot on the couch and heading out of the Common Room.

“Perfect, see you guys later, I have to go help Marina with some Herbology stuff,” George said with a sigh.

“Meet you in the Greenhouse before dinner? I’m still trying to convince Marina to try out, and they’re tonight.” Aster asked.

“Of course, don’t worry, Neville and I will try to convince her for you,” George replied with a grin as he headed off. 

“Alright, I told Delphine I’d practice with her, she’s worried some secret super talented Beater is going to come out of nowhere and take her spot, I‘ll probably be in the stands during your tryouts,” Fred said as he headed out.

Aster waved and then headed over to Harry.

“Aster, you’ll talk some sense into them, won’t you?” Hermione asked as she approached.

“Hermione, I don’t know what gave you the impression I’m the sensible one, it’s clearly George. But no I won’t, because they’re not doing anything they shouldn’t. This is their future Hermione, and they’ve been working hard for it. We’re all a little insulted that you think we would put First Years in danger, this is finalization testing, not first line.”

Hermione scoffed.

“Harry, can I swing by after your tryouts Friday, Angelina’s barring people from watching, she’s going a bit mad as Captain I think,” Aster asked.

“Friday? Oh Merlin,” Harry replied.

Ron looked up at Aster, “He’s gotten himself detention with Umbridge Friday.”

“Just get it switched,” Aster replied.

“I’ve got a week of it, she doesn’t seem the type to switch anyways,” Harry groaned.

“Good luck when Angelina finds out, there will be consequences. Try not to get another week of detention,” Aster said, walking out. 

She went to the library for a bit, studying with Graham and Adrian before heading to the Greenhouse. She knocked and entered, but no one seemed to be around. She sat at one of the tables, where their stuff appeared to be. She flipped idly through one of the open Herbology books, a piece of paper fluttering out. She picked it up and went to return it, before seeing her name at the top. She quickly glanced around before looking back at it.

Aster,

I guess I’ll write all the things I’m too scared to say. I know it’s too soon after Cedric anyways, you need time to grieve, to find yourself again, to be happy. I don’t want to try and replace him anyways, I want you to want to be with me. I just don’t know how to tell you. You’re so intelligent, charismatic, ambitious, caring, loyal, beautiful, I don’t even know where I would begin if I could. I value your friendship too deeply, probably too deeply to ever tell you, but in my mind you read this, and you know how I feel. I can never figure out how you would respond though, if you would feel the same, if you would kindly let me down, if you would laugh in my face. Well, probably not the last one, you’re much too nice for that-

Aster heard her friends outside and quickly shoved the paper back into the textbook, settling into an open chair. The three entered, grinning.

“Why do you three always look like you’ve just committed a crime?” Aster asked with a smirk.

“C’mon would the two of us corrupt good old Longbottom like that?” George asked.

“Is that a rhetorical question?” Aster asked, laughing.

“We were just convincing Marina Quidditch could be fun, and perhaps if some very itchy spores found their way into Malfoy’s bed that would likely be unrelated to the situation,” Neville replied, grabbing his bag.

Aster paid attention, but none of the three grabbed the textbook with the letter in it.

“Hey, who’s textbook, don’t want to forget it,” She said as they started to head out.

“That’s our research textbook, we all use it, the three of us and the rest of the Circle. We usually hide it from Sprout though, we’ve all written all over it, she wouldn’t be too happy with that.” Marina replied. 

Marina grabbed the book, sliding it behind the bookshelf. 

“Let’s head to dinner, gotta fuel up before tryouts,” Marina said with a grin, linking her arm with Aster’s and heading back into the castle. 

“So, trying out are we?” asked Aster with a grin.

“Our friends are very persuasive, and Luna was very excited at the idea of me playing, she said it will make commentating more interesting if I’m in the air,” Marina replied with a smile.

“You’re so smitten, I’ve never seen you this happy,” Aster replied, smiling at her friend. 

“I don’t think I’ve been this happy before, I wish little First Year me with a giant crush on Liz could see me now.”

“You had a crush on Liz?” George asked.

“Yep, everyone thought I had a thing for Charlie, but I only had eyes for Liz, that’s why I always seemed so interested in Care of Magical Creatures, and then never took it.” 

Neville and Aster laughed and George nodded.

“Makes sense, you should have joined Care of Magical Creatures, at least when Hagrid was teaching it, it was truly an experience," George replied as they entered.

“See you guys later!” Aster shouted over her shoulder as the group separated. 

Aster and Marina joined the rest of their House at the Slytherin table, Aster sitting between Marina and Delphine. The group ate quickly, and after about twenty minutes, over half of the Slytherin table got up, walking out to the Pitch. Aster and Miles were on one side of the Pitch, all the hopefuls on the other. 

“Ready Cap?” Miles asked with a grin.

“I wasn’t expecting this, Marcus warned me it might be the complete opposite,” Aster replied, a bit shocked.

“You may be a half-blood and a girl and the antithesis of what many Slytherin families see the House as, but you’re also the best Chaser we’ve had in years. Besides, with no Quidditch last year, many people realized just how much they enjoy it.” 

Aster nodded.

“ALL RIGHT, ATTENTION.” Aster screamed.

Everyone stopped talking, turning to face the two of them.

“If you’re here to try out for Keeper, just leave now, that position is filled. Anything else, stay and try out.”

A handful of hopefuls grumbled and left, but most of the group stayed, sadly including Draco. 

“Okay, anyone who is trying out for Chaser, you’ll be going first, line up over there, everyone else hit the stands for now,” Aster announced.

Graham, Adrian, Cassius, Blaise, and Brian Urquhart stepped up with a gaggle of younger students. Aster walked over, sending Miles up to the goals. 

“Okay, one by one you’ll go up. Each of you will get ten chances. If you get less than seven in, you’re done. If you get seven or more in, you’ll move on to the next stage, facing gameplay with some Beaters. Pucey you’ll go first, seniority, then Montague, Warrington, Urquhart, Zabini and then we’ll go from there.”

They nodded, lining up in order. Adrian got nine of the ten in, he was well versed in Miles weaknesses after playing with him for so many years. Graham got in exactly seven. Cassius got eight, Urquhart got seven, Blaise got eight, and the rest of them all failed to get the necessary seven.

“You five take the bench, the rest of you, better luck next time, head on out.”

The unlucky hopefuls headed out of the stadium as Miles flew back down to Aster, and Aster called for the Seeker hopefuls next. Aster had heard rumors Draco was threatening others away from the position, but hadn’t believed them until only Draco and Marina approached. 

“Okay, we will release a Snitch, and then you two will retrieve it. The Snitch is custom made, it contains a camera so afterwards we can view your techniques. We will move on to the Beater tryouts while you’re in the air, so keep an eye out for rogue Bludgers, just as you would have to during a game. Understood?”

The two nodded and Miles released the Snitch, closely followed by the two on their brooms.

“Fancy camera Snitch?” Miles asked.

“Gift from Flint, Puddlemere got a new one, he and Wood figured I’d have use for it. Wood fought to give it to Angelina, but Flint played the Percy card and we got it.”

Miles nodded, Aster’s friends had all been filled in by now about the Weasley family drama, though they never discussed it, she figured Delphine had filled them all in. 

“Beaters! Come on down! Chasers, back over.”

Delphine, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and another gaggle of hopeful younger students came down. The remaining hopeful Chasers stood up from the bench, heading over towards Aster and Miles.

“Okay, we’re going to send those five up again to play as Chasers, Miles will be Keeper, and I will be the other side’s Keeper. We’ll split you four, Delphine and Theo together on Miles’ team, Crabbe and Goyle together on my team. We’ll be analyzing your strengths and weaknesses as individuals and pairs, so we will switch, after four goals total, Delphine and Crabbe will be Miles’ team, and Theo and Goyle will be my team. After another four goals, we will return to the ground. After Marina and Draco return tryouts are over and the team roster will be posted tomorrow morning. Everyone follow?”

Everyone nodded.

“Let’s go,” Aster said, and they all left the ground. Adrian scored two goals, Blaise scored one, and Urquhart scored one before they switched teams. Then Graham got one, Cassius got two, and Adrian scored the final. They all returned to the ground and the hopefuls left as Miles and Aster waited for Marina and Draco to return. After about twenty more minutes, Marina returned to the ground triumphantly, an angry Draco close behind. 

“Here you go Captain, see you later,” Marina said with a grin, tossing the Snitch over. 

Draco didn’t even look over as he stormed away. Miles and Aster headed back into the changing rooms, quickly showering before meeting up and heading to the Kitchen. They settled in with the elves, Dobby and Winky joining them at the table. Dobby was decked out in multiple hats, Winky wearing one as well.

“What’s today's visit for Aster Potter?” Dobby asked.

“We have to watch some film for Quidditch tryouts, figure out who to play as Seeker,” Aster replied.

“May Dobby watch ma’am?” He asked and Aster nodded. 

Aster tapped the Snitch with her wand, and the footage projected onto the wall. They saw Marina quite close, but Draco pulled every trick in the book to try to win. He grabbed her broom, threw hexes, and worse to try to gain an advantage. In the end, as they knew, Marina won.

“Even if he had been better, Draco Malfoy does not deserve the position, he is not a team player,” Dobby added before getting back up to help some of the elves.

“Girl seems nice, Winky likes her,” WInky murmured.

“We should keep Malfoy as reserve, just in case, and to save face with the families. Chasers are what we really need to talk about,” Miles said with a sigh.

“Overall we had Adrian, who’s definitely getting a spot with twelve overall. Then the others, Cassius got ten overall, Graham had eight, Blaise had nine, and Urquhart had eight. Cassius gets the third spot, it’s bluntly idiotic to try to give it to the others.” Aster said.

Miles nodded.

“That leaves Graham, Urquhart, and Blaise as reserves. So, now Beaters,” Aster finished. 

“Crabbe and Goyle make a good team, but Delphine is clearly the best Beater we have. I say we make it her and Goyle, he seems the smarter of the goons, and then give Nott and Crabbe reserve.” Miles replied.

“That’s our team then. Me, Warrington, Pucey as Chasers, you as Keeper, Rowle and Goyle as Beaters, and Avery as Seeker. Pretty close to the dream team,” Aster said with a small grin.

Miles wrote out the roster, and the reserves, and the two hung it in the empty Common Room when they returned, heading to bed. 

\---

The next morning was a mixed bag. Aster woke up, excited for her team to find out who was playing. When she woke up, she realized her roommates were already in the Common Room, probably checking the roster. She smiled, pulling on a jumper Molly had made her towards the end of the summer. It was dark green and said Captain Potter #3 on the back. Aster headed out into the chaos of the Common Room, quickly swooped into a hug, and lifted up. She laughed as she looked down at Adriana and Graham hosting her into the air.

“Your Captain has spoken folks!” Miles announced from his corner of the room, near the roster. 

Cassius walked by, reaching up to offer Aster a grin and a high five as he headed off to breakfast. Delphine and Marina threw her grins as they headed off. Goyle came up and thanked her, heading off with a sulky Crabbe. Draco glared from the other side of the room. Blaise and Urquhart both offered Aster a grin and a high five as they headed out the door, and after Nott had finally approached with a grin, the boys put her down and the group headed to the Great Hall.

The day went by pretty standard, though Aster was unsure what to do with her free time after dinner, she headed to the Gryffindor Common Room. She hadn’t seen her brother in awhile, he had been serving detention with Umbridge all week. She entered and found him sitting by himself in the corner. 

“Where are the two sidekicks?” Aster asked as she sat down and Harry jerked up, pulling his hands into his lap.

“Ron’s going to try out for Keeper, he’s practicing. Hermione’s probably knitting somewhere, she’s obsessed with leaving hats and socks around for the House Elves. Where are your two sidekicks?”

Aster thought of the five hats Dobby had pulled onto his head in the Kitchen and figured it was probably best not to mention he was the only elf who wanted them.

“They're with Angelina, trying to calm her down about you missing try outs. How was Umbridge? She keeps trying to get me and the twins in trouble so I want to gauge how bad her detentions are, did she make you copy the whole chapter out or something?” Aster asked with a smirk.

“Don’t, don’t do it,” Harry quickly replied.

Aster became concerned.

“Harry, what happened?” She asked.

He shook his head, moving to sit on his hands. 

“Harry show me your hands,” Aster whispered sternly. 

He lifted one and showed her.

“Both of them.”

Harry hesitantly moved his other hand to show her, holding it palm side up. Aster flipped it over and gasped.

The words “I will tell no lies” were carved into his skin.

“Harry, this is torture, did she do this to you?” Aster asked.

“Made me do it to myself, enchanted quill. Said I had to do it until it sunk in.”

“What did Dumbledore say?” Aster asked, for once not in ager at the name.

“I’m not going to tell him, he has enough going on right now.”

“McGonagall?”

“I’m not telling anyone Aster.”

“Fine, then I’ll go to detention and tell someone.”

Harry shook his head. 

“Harry, if you don’t tell someone, it’s just going to keep happening, to you and others.”

“Do you promise not to do it, if I promise to tell, eventually?”

Aster looked at her brother, noting the fear in his eyes.

“Okay, but eventually has a deadline Harry.”

He nodded as the Common Room door swung open to Ron, Seamus and Dean.

“Hey Aster!” Ron said heading over.

Seamus hesitated near the door before heading straight up to the room. Dean sighed, throwing a wave toward the group and heading after his boyfriend. No one mentioned it. Aster hung out with the two boys for about an hour before returning to the dungeons. 

All the thoughts in Aster’s head were swirling. Was anyone safe at Hogwarts, had they ever been?


	125. Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy issues a warning and things change.

September 1995

-

“Aster, I’ve got something I’ve been meaning to show you,” Ron said a bit hesitantly, “I’ll be right back.”

Aster was in the Gryffindor Common Room, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She had been spending more time with her brother since she realized what detention really meant, though it was still unclear who else he had told. Aster looked over at Harry as Ron ran up to their room, but her brother offered no hints. Ron returned, and shoved a scroll of parchment into her hands.

Dear Ron, 

I have just been informed, by the Minister of Magic himself, that you have become a Hogwarts prefect. I was pleasantly surprised, and must offer my congratulations, I’m very happy you chose not to follow the “Fred and George” route that will surely drag Aster down one day. I’m proud that you are following in my footsteps, as I followed in Charlie’s and Bill’s. I’ve heard Bill is back home, shame I have not heard from him. I am hoping to also offer advice to you, with my congratulations.

I gather, sadly, that you are still associating with Harry Potter. I understand why this might seem like something you should do, Aster is family, and he is her brother, and he has been a friend to you in the past. However, this could put you in danger of losing your badge, Dumbledore’s opinion of Harry is soon to lose its weight at Hogwarts. Those gaining authority are not those who view Harry positively. Read the Daily Prophet tomorrow, you may see my name, and learn of where your loyalties should shift.

I hope you listen, associating with Harry could tarnish your reputation, and future opportunities. He got off of his disciplinary hearing this summer on a mere technicality, and is not held in any esteem here at the Ministry. I have made it clear I am not associated with him, though sadly the Minister has heard of your connections to him. I know it may be hard to sever ties, I’ve heard his time with his aunt and uncle has made him unbalanced and violent, traits Aster seemed to thankfully avoid receiving. I believe you two may both sever ties, the two of you truly don’t need such horrible influence in your lives. I urge you to go to Dolores Umbridge for help, she is a delightful woman and would be more than happy to help advise you on this matter. 

As Dumbledore’s power wanes, keep in mind your badge is a duty to the school, not the man. I have heard Umbridge has been facing great difficulties and resistance from fellow staff, a prefect that helps her pave the way would surely be up for Head Boy in the future! I apologize for not being able to see more of you this summer, I cannot however risk being associated with Dumbledore. I hope you do not allow family ties to bind you to the incorrect viewpoints, I will be ready to accept a full apology one day when they are ready to give it.

Keep in mind what I said about Harry, and try to help Aster as well. I understand she doesn't believe she can sever ties with him the way you can, but I try to lead by example. Hopefully you can both rid yourself of negative associations, you have such bright futures ahead of you. Congratulations again on becoming Prefect!

Your brother, Percy

“When did you get this?” Aster asked.

“Right before dinner, whatever he’s talking about will be in tomorrow’s prophet,” Ron replied.

“Ready to distance yourself from me Aster? Promise I won’t get too violent.” Harry asked drily.

“I would Haz, but I think it’s a bit late for that,” Aster replied with a smirk.

“Truly I won’t let my instability get in the way,” Harry said.

“He needs to stop bringing my name up in conversation, I hope he doesn’t talk about us at the Ministry,” Aster said, glancing back down towards the letter. 

“I will try to stop being such a horrible influence in your lives folks,” Harry responded, seeming a bit zoned out.

“Harry, stop pouting like an adolescent, we have bigger things to worry about,” Hermione replied.

“Can I burn it now? I only held onto it so you could see it, don’t really have any desire to keep it,” Ron said. 

Aster handed it over and the boy threw it into the fire. The four sat in silence as they watched it slowly burn before Aster headed back to her own Common Room.

\---

The morning paper was not anything Aster could have imagined, it was worse.

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER “HIGH-INQUISITOR”

In a surprise move last night, the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself unprecedented control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. “The Minister has been growing wary about activities at Hogwarts for some time,” said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. “He is reacting to concerns from many anxious parents.” 

This is not the first recent change, as Fudge has recently used new laws to enact improvements at the school. He passed Educational decree Twenty-two on August 30th, to ensure in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching position, the Ministry may appoint one for them.

“That’s how Dolores Umbridge came to her position, she has been an immediate success, completely revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with feedback on occurrences at Hogwarts,” Weasley said last night. 

“This is the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-Three, creating the position of ‘Hogwarts High Inquisitor.’ The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure they are up to snuff. Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her teaching position, and we are delighted to announce she has accepted.” said Weasley.

Many Hogwarts parents are already feeling a sense of relief at the news. “I feel much easier in my mind, now that Dumbledore is finally subject to fair and objective evaluation,” said Lucius Malfoy. In the past Dumbledore has hired a werewolf, a half-giant, and a delusional ex-Auror, leaving no question of why concerns exist. 

“Imagine her in McGonagall’s, can you see that?” Marina said with a grin.

“I don’t see her being in many of ours, probably another Ministry gambit to get more access to Potter Jr.” Cassius said, taking a bite of an apple. 

Graham and Adrian turned to look at Aster and she nodded.

“Everyone's after Harry, makes sense.” 

“Either way we have to go to History of Magic,” Delphine said, and the group followed her out. 

History of Magic was as boring as ever, and it felt wrong to not have Cedric next to her, they’d been seatmates in this class since First Year. Graham had stepped in and sat next to her, and she appreciated her friend. But every once in a while, she forgot that Cedric wasn’t there and turned to make a joke, only to see Graham sitting there waiting, worried. 

Her friends had seemed more worried than usual lately, everyone was realizing Cedric was really gone. Sometimes when they were all hanging out, it felt like they were just waiting for the Hufflepuff to show up with a joke. Whenever they walked past the Hufflepuff Common Room it felt odd, as if he should be walking out to meet them. Aster wasn’t excited for Quidditch games against Hufflepuff, she should be shaking Cedric’s hand. The Hufflepuff team had decided not to name a new Captain and retire his number in his memory, but Aster didn’t know which was worse, shaking no one's hand and thinking of him or shaking the hand of someone like Zacharias Smith and thinking of him.

“Az, you good?” Graham whispered.

“Just wondering what Cedirc’s take on Emeric the Evil would have been,” Aster replied.

Graham grinned.

“He did always have the best explanations, the best ways to remember things,” Graham said.

“Guys, he mastered the Elder Wand and was killed by Egbert the Egregious, obviously you would remember this because Egbert had a criminally horrible mustache, and committed a criminal act, murder,” Aster said in an imitation of Cedric.

Graham laughed so loud Professor Binns halted the lecture.

“Something funny about the Elder Wand’s history Mr. Montague?”

“Sorry sir, I was just looking at their pictures, they both had handlebar mustaches, it’s a bit entertaining,” Graham replied and there were giggles throughout the class.

“I’m sure they would love to hear these thoughts in the afterlife Mr. Montague, as I can not pass them on, we will return to the point at hand. After Egbert the Egregious, Godelot was the next Master of the Elder Wand. He also had a handlebar mustache, Mr. Montague, as was the fashion .”

The rest of class went by better, Graham and Aster passing notes on what Cedric would have thought about the whole class. When it ended, they got up to head to Charms, and Umbridge was standing up front. 

“Guess we are getting her after all,” Cassius groaned as he sat next to Aster. 

The twins grinned over toward Aster and she shook her head. She had kept her promise to Harry of not telling anyone what happened to him at detention, but the rumors were out and Aster was worried the twins would do something stupid. The whole lesson Umbridge lurked in the corner, asking a few students questions, but Flitwick didn’t act any differently. After Charms the students headed back to the Great Hall for lunch. None of their other classes were observed and Aster wondered how right Cassius may have been in his assertion, that everything was just an excuse to keep an eye on Harry.

Her friends didn’t let her ruminate long, quickly pulling her out of her own mind and into conversation.

“Who would you choose, Az?” Graham asked.

“Sorry, what are we talking about?”

“We were discussing how empty the school feels now, with just the Hogwarts students here this year. So would you rather have Durmstrang back with your honorary big brother Viktor or Beauxbatons with Fleur, you two became good friends.”

“I chose Viktor, as did Montague, Warrington, Nott, and Delphine. Marina, Bletchley, Daphne, and Zabini however, are partial to Ms. Delacour,” Adrian replied with a smirk.

“I’ll go with Viktor, only because I have seen Fleur recently, and I have a feeling I’ll be seeing her frequently in the future,” Aster replied.

“I forgot, she’s dating the oldest Weasley isn’t she?” Cassius asked.

“Yep, sorry Warrington, you’ll have to find love elsewhere,” Aster shot back.

“C’mon Aster, you know Isobel and I are still together, bit difficult this year with her in the real world, can’t just go to the Ravenclaw dormitory anymore,” Cassius replied with a sigh.

“Well, next year you two will be in Auror training together, and you will be fully disowned living with me and Montague, so get excited,” Adrian shot back with a smirk.

“Any thoughts on your living situation yet Az? Marina, Angelina, Alicia, and I are considering offering the extra room to Patty Stimpson if you don’t answer.” Delphine asked.

“I don’t know, the twins keep telling me to keep my options open, like they’re going to spring an apartment on me or something. You should go with Patty Stimpson, George will never visit, the girl scares him ever since he thought she was fainting due to OWLs stress and we found out it was because she was so nervous to talk to him. I don’t have any finalized plans, I haven’t coordinated anything with the shops yet, they all want NEWTs scores first.” Aster replied. 

“What are you thinking of doing, who do you want to supply for?” Daphne asked. 

“Well, I have to figure out if I’m going to be in Hogsmeade or Diagon, either is an option. If I’m in Diagon I could do the Apothecary, or supply for Madam Primpernelle, and Potage’s Cauldron shop is right there so that would be nice. For Hogsmeade, there’s J. Pippin’s, and I have an established relationship there. There’s a Potages branch, though it doesn’t have the latest models.”

“Sounds like you should go to Diagon, that’s where we’re all going to be,” Cassius replied.

“It’s true. Cassius, Isobel, Graham working for the Ministry. I’ll be figuring my stuff out. Marina’s working in Hogsmeade, but she’s just going to floo there in the mornings. Delphine will be working as junior strategizer somewhere, Alicia, Miles, and Angelina traveling all over for Quidditch. Lee’s joining some up and coming new Wizard media conglomerate, a radio personality, quite fitting for him. I’m not even going to try to figure out what the twins will be doing. Roger’s going to be starting his healer’s program at St. Mungo’s. C’mon Aster, can’t be the anomaly and split us all up,” Adrian said.

“Okay, I’ll live in Diagon,” She replied with a grin.

“Perfect, I can visit!” Daphne said.

“You could have visited either way Daph!” Marina said with a laugh.

“Yes, but I see all the rest of you at Pureblood events, I only see Aster here, so now I’ll still be able to see her.”

The group continued discussing their plans for the future, though to Aster it felt clear there was a spot missing, another friend who would have been in the Auror program, figuring out where he was to live, contemplating his nonexistent future. Every conversation recently among the Seventh Years had turned into a discussion of their future, a constant reminder to Aster that Cedric would not be a part of hers.


	126. Class Inspections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has a suggestion.

September 1995

-

The class inspections were all anyone talked about for the next few weeks. Apparently Professor Trelawney had been placed on probation, which was not surprising based on what Aster had heard of the woman. Everyone loved hearing about McGonagall’s inspection, and the Fifth Year Gryffindor’s were more than happy to keep spreading the story.

“She didn’t acknowledge her when she first walked in, she didn’t even look at her until the second time she interrupted!” Ron said with a grin.

“Obviously I received it, or I would have asked what you are doing in my classroom!” Dean said in a pretty good imitation of McGonagall. 

“I wonder how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk while I am talking,” Seamus added in a less correct imitation. 

“She said she could hardly wait for the inspection results, I swear she smiled at me as we left!” Harry added with a grin. 

Harry had gotten a second week of detentions from Umbridge, making it also the second week he got yelled at by Angelina. Umbridge gave him yet another detention when she inspected his Care of Magical Creatures Class, she had been discussing injuries with Malfoy and Harry tried to explain Hagrid couldn’t be blamed. His hand seemed like it would never heal.

Aster went to the Gryffindor Common Room one night after one of Harry’s detentions, though she seemed to have beat him there. Only Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Common Room, a bowl of yellowish liquid on the table in front of them.

“Strained and pickled murtlap tentacles, for the pain,” Hermione said as Aster sat down.

“Smart call, I thought about brewing him some healing potions, but I figured if she sees a healed hand it’ll just increase the punishment,” Aster replied. 

Harry stumbled into the Common Room, a blood soaked scarf wrapped around his hand. He collapsed into a seat at the table, instantly putting his hand in the bowl, letting out a sigh of relief.

“I still reckon you should complain,” Ron suggested.

“No.”

“McGonagall would go nuts-” Aster started.

“Yeah, she would, and then how long before Umbridge passes another Educational Decree saying anyone who complains about the auctions of the High Inquisitor gets sacked?” 

“She’s just an awful woman, awful. You know, I was just talking to Ron about how we need to do something about her,” Hermione said softly.

“I suggested poison,” Ron said and Aster shot him a grin.

“No, I mean something about what a dreadful teacher she is, we’re not going to learn any defense.” Hermione continued.

“What can we do about that, bit late isn’t it? Fudge got her the job and he’s not going to let her get pushed out,” Ron replied.

“Well, I was thinking, maybe we ought to do it ourselves.”

The three looked at Hermione, a bit lost.

“Do what ourselves?” Aster asked.

“Teach ourselves Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“Come off it, extra work? Harry and I are already behind on homework and it’s only week two!” Ron replied.

“This is more important than homework!” 

“I didn’t think there was anything in the universe more important than homework,” Ron said.

“Don’t be silly, of course there is, it’s about preparing ourselves for what's waiting out there, making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don’t learn anything for a full year-” Hermione began.

“We can’t do much by ourselves. We could look up jinxes and try them I suppose, but-” Ron started to reply. 

“I agree, we need a proper teacher, one who can show us how to use the spells, correct us when we’re wrong.” 

“I hope you’re not considering Lupin-” Harry said.

“He’s far too busy,” Aster agreed. 

Hermione shook her head.

“Who then?” Harry asked with a frown.

“I’m talking about you Harry.”

“About me what?”

“You, teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“That’s an idea,” Ron said, deep in thought.

“What’s an idea?” Harry replied.

“You, teaching us to do it.”

‘But, I’m not a teacher-”

“Harry, you’re the best in the year at Defense Against the Dark Arts, look what you’ve done!” Hermione said.

“What I’ve done”

“Let’s think,” Ron began, “First Year you saved the stone from You-Know-Who,”

“That was luck not skill!” Harry protested.

“Second Year,” Aster added, “you killed a basilisk and destroyed some weird version of Riddle.”

“If Fawkes hadn’t turned up-”

“Third Year,” Ron continued, “you fought off about one hundred dementors at once by yourself-”

“The time-turner-”

“Last year,” Ron said, a little louder now, “you faced off against You-Know-Who again,”

“LISTEN TO ME! It sounds great when you say it together all like that, but that was all luck. I didn’t know what I was doing half of the time, I never had a plan-”

The three weren’t listening, they were smiling at each other.

“Don’t sit there grinning like you know better than I do! STOP LAUGHING!”

Harry stood up, and the bowl of murtlap essence crashed to the floor.

“None of you know what it’s like, you haven’t had to face him. You think it’s memorizing some spells and throwing them at him? You’re standing there knowing the only thing keeping you from death is your own thoughts, you’re a second away from death. And you guys sit here acting like I’m a clever little boy to be standing here alive, as if Cedric was stupid, like he messed up, like that couldn’t have just as easily been me-” 

At the mention of Cedric, Hermione and Ron’s eyes shot towards Aster, though it took Harry a beat too long to realize what he had said.

“Aster-”

“I don’t want to talk about it Harry. Just think about it, this is exactly why it has to be you, we need someone who knows what it's like, to tell us what it’s like. I can’t lose another person, and if you can help people to stay alive I think you should.”

Aster got up and walked out, maintaining her composure until she passed the hallway containing the Hufflepuff Common Room. She collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. She didn’t know how long she had been there before she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

“Hey Aster, do you want me to grab Roger, or someone else?”

She looked up and saw Terry Boot and Hannah Abbott looking down at her with concern.

“Could you grab Roger please, if it’s not too much,” She squeaked out.

Terry nodded and jogged off towards the Ravenclaw dorm, Hannah sliding onto the floor next to Aster.

“I know, you probably never want to enter it again, but if you ever want to come, you’re always welcome. We miss you,” Hannah whispered.

“I still see him, around every corner. I don’t know if it would help, or make it worse. I don’t know if I’m ready to stop seeing him,” Aster replied. 

“You’ll never be ready to stop seeing him, but it will happen. And we’ll still be here for you, through it all.”

Aster managed a small smile for the girl and turned to see Terry returning, Roger and Neville close behind. Roger looked worried, but Neville smiled at her and sat on her other side.

“Hey Aster, Sprout got a new shipment of mooncalf dung today, and guess which annoying Slytherin just happened to accidently slip in it,” He said with a small grin.

“When?” She asked, her own small smile returning.

“This morning, Colin was there, so I swiped the picture for you.”

He pulled a small picture out of his pocket, handing it over. Aster looked at it grinning, it showed Malfoy slipping on the dung pile after not watching where he was going, falling flat on his face into it.

“I imagine, Roger could probably clarify, that we could take this picture and make it larger, duplicate it, hang it in a few halls, or Common Rooms, whatever you fancy,” Neville said. 

Roger and the two others were grinning now too.

“Imagine that would get the three of us a good amount of points in the Prank War, it’s definitely possible,” Roger replied with a smirk.

“We’ll head off, we never heard about this,” Hannah said with a wink, and Terry threw a wave as they walked away. 

“Think we could get it plastered around the Great Hall?” Aster asked as Neville helped her up.

“I think we could manage,” He replied with a grin, and the three set off to plan their prank.

\---

Aster and the twins had been spending a lot of time in the library recently, Aster studying for NEWTs, the twins coming up with new product ideas. Today they were heading down when someone screamed.

“ASTER!” 

The three turned to see a grinning Hermione rushing towards them, trailed by a less enthusiastic Harry and Ron. 

“He said yes, he’ll do it. We just need a place where people can meet to discuss it.”

“Just a few people-” Harry tried to cut in.

“Well, how many are we talking about?” Aster asked.

“We should discuss, especially trying to figure out who we trust enough to keep the secret,” Ron replied.

“Aster and I can talk about that,” Hermione finished, shooting a look at the obviously apprehensive Harry. 

“I know a place in Hogsmeade, it will have to be a one time thing though, he’s not a fan of students,” Aster replied and the twins grinned.

“Not a fan of students, though Aster is like a daughter to him, we're in Harry, don’t worry,” Fred said, placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder with a grin before heading off.

“See you guys there!” George shot back as he followed after Fred.

“Should I be worried?” Harry asked, exchanging looks with Ron and Hermione.

“Nope, just let everyone know to meet in Hog’s Head, we’ll take care of it,” Aster replied with a grin, heading off after the twins. 

Hermione jogged after them, the four settling at a table in the library.

“Okay, so I was thinking maybe thirty?” Hermione offered.

“Bloody hell,” George said, Fred letting out a low whistle.

“I think that’s rather conservative honestly,” Aster replied, the other three looking at her with shock. “Consider it this way, off the top of my head I can think of about ten Slytherin's, ten Gryffindor's, ten Ravenclaw's, and ten Hufflepuff's who would be interested, and that’s only counting our friends.”

“We can’t open up to strangers, Umbridge is looking for a reason to expel us already,” Fred said.

“No, I agree. But that’s at least forty.”

Hermione looked a bit apprehensive herself now.

“We, um, didn’t really consider Slytherin’s,” She said.

The twins exchanged glances as Aster tensed.

“Well, if you’re not having Slytherin’s, let me know now so I can leave.”

“I didn’t mean it like that Aster, of course we want you, but the others…” Hermione trailed off.

“Whoever Aster wants we vouch for,” George said firmly.

“You kick the Slytherin’s out, good luck getting most of the Gryffindor’s,” Fred added.

Hermione sighed.

“Okay, names?”

“Me, Graham, Adrian, Cassius, Marina, Delphine, Miles, Daphne, Blaise, and Theodore,” Aster replied.

“I’ll talk to Harry,” Hermione said, getting up and heading out.

“As if my brother doesn’t trust my judgement,” Aster grumbled after the girl left.

“They don’t know this isn't our first Secret Society,” George said.

“Hopefully it’s the last,” Fred added with a sigh.

The three took out their books and returned to their studies as Aster wondered whether the House bias was really as bad as she had been told. She had only ever faced it once, when the twins blamed her friends for injuring Harry. Ever since then she had never heard anything. She wondered yet again how much she was spared, how much she really had changed things by being a Slytherin.


	127. Secret's In Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zacharias Smith is universally disliked.

October 1995

-

Aster headed to Hog’s Head by herself on the day of the meeting. The twins and Lee had to grab some items from Zonko’s and the rest of their friends all had spots they wanted to stop first. She went right up to Aberforth, she had owled him to ask permission, and he had begrudgingly said it was okay, as long as they made it clear it was a one time thing, and other students were not to start frequenting the business.

“Hey Aberforth, how’s your day?” She asked, sliding into a barstool.

“It’ll be better when this is over,” Aberforth mumbles in response.

“C’mon, cheer up, it's for a good cause,” Aster replied with a smile.

The door opened and Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered, approaching Aster.

“Aberforth this is Harry, though I’m sure I didn’t have to tell you that, and this is Ron, obviously a Weasley, and the third is Hermione, a witch much too smart to be wasting her time with these two,” Aster said, and Aberforth nodded towards the children. 

“Hello Harry, I’ve heard a lot about you. You too Ron, hopefully you’re more well behaved than those brothers of yours. Nice to meet you Hermione. Three Butterbeers will be six sickles,” Aberforth replied, and the three younger kids handed over the money before grabbing their drinks and scrambling to a table far from the bar.

“Bit scared of me ey?” Aberforth asked with a grin.

“Can’t imagine why, you’re a big teddy bear,” Aster replied and the two laughed. 

Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Cho, and Marietta Edgecombe entered. The girls all headed over to Harry, but Neville and Dean walked up to Aster and Aberforth. 

“Good to see you two as always,” Aberforth said, sliding two Butterbeer over the counter.

Neville searched in his pocket for some change.

“Longbottom, you should know by now that you don’t have to pay for yours, but if anyone asks, you did,” Aberforth said, and Neville grinned up at him. 

Neville and Dean raised their glasses to Aberforth in thanks before heading off towards the others. Katie Bell came in next, with Angelina and Alicia, and they headed straight for the group. Then Colin and his younger brother Dennis came in, followed by Ernie, Justin, Hannah, and Susan Bones. Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot entered, followed closely by Ginny and Zacharias Smith. George, Fred, and Lee hurried in next, Lee heading over to the group as Fred and George approached the bar.

“How many students did you say?” Aberforth grumbled as the Slytherin’s walked through the door with Luna.

“One time thing Aberforth, I promise,” Aster said.

“Besides, they all have to buy Butterbeer, think of the galleons you’ll have after they leave!” Fred added with a grin.

Aberforth managed a small smile.

“I knew I liked you kid,” He replied.

“What about me?” George asked and Aberforth shot him a glare, causing Aster and Fred to laugh.

“Got it sir,” George mumbled, heading over to Lee and Roger in a booth on the other side of the bar balancing a handful of Butterbeers. 

“Okay Aberforth, give me thirty Butterbeers and I will return with your profit, you won’t even have to engage with them,” Fred said.

“I really like him, sure he’s not the one that's in love with you?” Aberforth asked Aster with a grin.

“My girlfriends right there sir, Aster is like a sister, trust me I won’t let anyone treat her badly,” Fred replied with a charming smile as he headed off, juggling the first five Butterbeers. 

“How have you been Aster?” Aberforth asked once it was just the two of them.

“Better, it helps to have everyone, even at the times when it just feels like a reminder of what’s missing. I imagine you know the feeling, from the War,” Aster replied.

Aberforth nodded, and handed Fred the next set of Butterbeers as he returned.

“Sadly I know it well. Your parents and their friends were much younger than me, but they were a presence, and after they were gone, everything seemed lackluster. Same with Mr. Longbottom’s parents, Alice and Frank were so vibrant, until they weren’t. I think I’m most afraid of watching that happen again. I don’t think I could take it again. That’s why I let you guys come here today.”

Aster looked up at Aberforth, his eyes a bit glassy.

“Well, I better go serve some adult customers, make sure you say goodbye before you leave,” Aberforth finished, setting the rest of the Butterbeers on the counter.

Aster grabbed the rest of the Butterbeers and headed over to the large group, doling them out to the Slytherin’s. Aster settled with the rest of the Slytherin’s nodding to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

“Well, you all know why you’re here. Harry here had the idea- well, erm, I had the idea that it might be good for a people who really want to study Defense Against the Dark Arts, not the rubbish Umbridge is teaching us, because nobody in their right mind could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts-” Hermione began.

“Hear, hear!” Anthony Goldstein said and Hermione grinned as she continued.

“I thought it was time to take matters into our own hands. Learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory, real spells-” Hermione said.

“You want to pass your O.W.L. too though I bet?” Michael Corner interrupted.

“Sure I do, but it’s more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because Voldemort is back.” 

Marietta spilled some Butterbeer on herself with a shriek, Padma shuddered, Terry Boot seemed to twitch, and Neville covered up his own involuntary response with a cough. 

“Where is the proof You-Know-Who is back?” Zacharias asked. 

“Well, Dumbledore believes it-” Hermione started.

“No, Dumbledore believes him,” Zacharias continued, nodding towards Harry.

“Who exactly are you?” Ron asked angrily.

“Zacharias Smith, and I think we have the right to ask what exactly makes him say You-Know-Who is back.”

“Look, that’s not what this is about-” Hermione started to reply.

“It’s okay Hermione,” Harry said, standing up.

“What makes me say You-Know-Who is back? I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened and if you don’t believe him then you won’t believe me and I’m not wasting any time trying to convince anyone.”

“All Dumbledore said was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you took Diggory’s body back to Hogwarts. He didn’t give us details, he didn’t tell us exactly how Diggory was murdered-” Zacharias replied.

At the mention of Cedric, many eyes on the room turned towards Aster, and Marina and Adrian on either side of her grabbed a hand.

“If you have come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can’t help you. I don’t want to talk about Cedric Diggory, so if that’s what you came here for, you can clear out.” Harry said, his fists tightening as he looked straight at Zacharias, refusing to glance towards Aster.

“So, if you want to learn some defense, we need to work out how we’re going to do it-” Hermione began, trying to return some sense of control to the meeting.

“Is it true that you can produce a Patronus?” Susan asked.

“Yes. So can Aster,” Harry replied, not enjoying being singled out.

“A corporeal Patronus?”

“Do you know Madam Bones?” Harry asked.

“She’s my aunt, she told me about your hearing, is it true, you make a stag Patronus?” 

“Yes.”

“Blimey Harry, I never knew that, no one tells me anything,” Lee said good naturedly, clearly impressed.

“Mum told us not to spread it around,” Fred replied, grinning towards Harry.

“And did you kill a Basilisk with that sword from Dumbledore’s office? That’s what one of the portraits on the wall told me!” Terry Boot inquired.

“Er, yeah, I did,” Harry replied.

“And, First Year he saved the Sorcerous Stone-” Neville started.

“Sorcerer's Nev,” Aster corrected.

“Yeah, that, from You-Know-Who.”

“That doesn’t even mention all the tasks he had to get through in the TriWizard Tournament last year, dragons, merpeople, acromantulas, who knows what else,” Cho added. 

“Look, I don’t want to sound like I’m trying to be modest, but I had a lot of help with that stuff-” Harry started to reply.

“Not with the dragon, that was some impressive flying-” Michael chimed in.

“And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer,” Susan added. 

“Okay I did some of it without help-”

“Are you trying to weasel your way out of showing us?” Zacharias asked.

“Here’s an idea, why don’t you shut your mouth?” Ron said to the boy.

“Well, we’ve all turned up to learn from him and now he’s saying he can’t even do any of it,” Zacharias responded.

“That’s not what he said,” Fred replied angrily.

“Would you like us to clean your ears out?” George asked, pulling out some odd metal instrument from the Zonko’s bag in front of him.

“Any other part of your body works too, we aren’t fussy,” Lee added. 

“Moving on,” Hermione interrupted, “Are we all agreed, we all want lessons from Harry?”

Everyone murmured in agreement.

“Okay, so we need to figure out our meetings-”

“Hang on, we need to make sure this doesn’t clash with our Quidditch practices,” Angelina said.

“Ours either,” Aster agreed.

“No, nor with ours,” Cho chimed in.

“Nor ours,” Zacharias added.

“I’m sure we’ll find something, but this is rather important, we’re talking about learning to defend ourselves against Voldemort-” Hermione continued.

“Well said! Personally I think this is really important, possibly the most important thing we will all do this year, even with O.W.L.s. I am at a loss to see why the Ministry has forced such a useless teacher on us, they are obviously in denial,” Ernie said.

“We think the reason we have Umbridge is because the Ministry has some mad idea Dumbledore could sue students as a sort of private army to move against the Ministry,” Hermione replied. 

“Makes sense, Cornelius Fudge has his own private army,” Luna said.

“What?” Harry asked.

“Yes, he has an army of heliopaths,” Luna said sadly.

“No, he hasn’t,” Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

“Yes he has,” Luna replied calmly.

“What are heliopaths?” Neville asked.

“Spirits of fire-” Luna began to explain.

“They don’t exist Neville-” Hermione interrupted.

“Yes they do!”

“Where’s the proof?”

“There are multiple eye witness accounts, just because you are so narrow-minded-” 

“Hem, Hem,” Ginny said, in a perfect Umbridge impression.

The tension broke, and most people laughed when they realized it was Ginny.

“Weren’t we deciding how often and when we are going to meet?” Ginny suggested.

“Yes, you’re right,” Hermione replied.

“Once a week seems good,” Lee suggested.

“SO the next question is where to meet,” Hermione replied.

“Library?” Katie said.

“I don’t think Madam Pince would be chuffed with us throwing jinxes in the library,” Harry replied. 

“An empty classroom, like the Circle does?” Dean offered.

“Yeah, maybe McGonagall will let us use hers,” Ron considered.

“Okay, we’ll find somewhere and send a message around when it’s all figured out. Before we leave, everyone has to write their name down,” Hermione said, rummaging through her bag and pulling out a piece of parchment, “To track who was here, and to promise to not tell Umbridge, or anyone else, what we’re up to.”

Fred grabbed the paper, signing happily, and it quickly made its way through the Gryffindor’s. 

“Er, Ernie can tell me when the meeting is,” Zacharias said as George tried to pass him the parchment. 

“We are prefects, if this list were to be found-” Ernie said.

“You yourself just said this group is the most important thing,” Harry replied.

“Ernie, do you really think I would leave something so important just lying around?” Hermione asked.

“No, of course not, of course I will sign,” Ernie said.

The parchment made its way around the group, returning to Zacharias, who had still yet to sign.

“I just don’t like being asked to trust snakes,” He said, shooting a look towards Aster’s table. 

“Then leave and don’t join,” Neville said angrily, before Aster could reply.

She shot her friend a grateful smile as Zacharias signed the parchment, handing it back to Hermione. 

“Time’s ticking on, Lee, George and I have matters to attend to, we’ll see you all alter. Aster, you are expected after dinner,” Fred said, as the three got up and left. 

Slowly the group broke apart leaving, until it was only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Aster left.

“Could have gone a lot worse,” Aster offered as they rearranged the tables they had moved.

“Zacharias bloke is a wart,” Ron grumbled.

“I don’t like him either, but he heard me when I told Ernie and Hannah, so what could I say-” Hermione replied.

“The more the better, Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein would not have come if he hadn’t been dating Ginny-”” Aster added.

Ron almost dropped the Butterbeers he had been carrying back to the counter.

“Who’s dating Ginny?” He asked outraged.

“Michael Corner,” Hermione replied.

“When did this..” He asked, trailing off.

“They met at the Yule Ball and started dating at the end of last year,” Aster answered.

“Which one was Michael Corner?” Ron inquired.

“The one between Terry and Roger,” Aster replied.

“I didn’t like him,” Ron answered automatically.

“Big surprise,” Hemione said, exchanging a glance with Aster.

“I thought Ginny fancied Harry!” 

“She used to fancy Harry, but she gave up on him months ago.” Hermione replied. 

“That’s why she talks now? She never used to talk in front of me,” Harry replied.

“Exactly.” Aster said. 

Ron kept muttering under his breath about Michael Corner. 

“So, speaking of new romances, what about you and Cho?” Aster asked, turning towards her brother.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“She just could not keep her eyes off you,” Hermione added and the girls grinned at each other.

“Would that be okay?” Harry asked.

“Of course Harry, the past is the past, I don’t blame the girl for what happened. Do what makes you happy,” Aster said.

Harry grinned and headed out with Ron and Hermione. Aster approached the bar once more, sliding into an empty stool to wait for Aberfoth.

“Went well then?” He asked, emerging from the back room.

“Time will tell,” Aster replied, and he nodded. 

“The Order didn’t start perfectly in the beginning either, wouldn’t call it perfect now though.”

Aster went to respond as the door behind her opened again.

“I’ll see you next time Aster,” Aberforth said with a nod to whoever had entered.

Aster hopped down and saw Cassius waiting.

“We were all heading back, and I didn’t see you with anyone so I figured I would come walk back with you. Adrian, Marina, Mile, Daphne and Delphine all ran off for some last minute couple time and Graham is being tormented by that Susan girl, she has a bit of a crush it seems,” He said with a smirk.

Aster smiled at her friend, linking her arm into his as they headed back towards the castle.


	128. Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbridge passes her newest decree.

October 1995

-

As Aster woke up in the second week of October she was happy. She had been dealing well with her grief, and had been doing a lot of planning, with the twins for product ideas, and with her brother for the Defense group. Today would be extra good for another reason however. Last night Harry had loaned Aster the Invisibility Cloak and she had gone to the Great Hall with Roger and Neville to cover every surface with the picture of Malfoy falling into mooncalf dung. They had used a semi-permanent sticking charm, no magic could remove it for a week. She had never been so excited to get to breakfast.

When she entered the Common Room however, her whole mood changed. Posted on the Common Room board was Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four.

BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR

All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled. 

Aster read it over and over. She knew this must mean Umbridge had found out about the Defense group, and she knew the first people getting blamed would be her Housemates. First, however, she had to beg for restitution of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. She brought Miles with her and headed to Umbridge’s office. Upon arrival however, she was introduced to her first taste of the benefits of being a Slytherin.

“Aster Potter and Miles Bletchley, what are you two here for?” Umbridge asked as they entered the office.

“Well, ma’am, we wanted to petition to re-from the Slytherin Quidditch Team-” Aster began.

“Oh dears, no need!” Umbridge replied and the two exchanged confused glances.

“Well, I was a Slytherin when I attended, I know the Slytherin Quidditch Team is an honorable team. There was never a question of if you could re-form, I’m excited to cheer you on!”

“Thank you ma’am,” Aster replied and they hurried back out, looking at the long line of people now waiting to petition reformation. 

Aster saw Roger, Angelina, and Zacharias Smith, and she and Miles quickly headed towards the Great Hall, not wanting to have to tell their friends how easy that had been, knowing it would not work the same for them.

As they arrived at the Great Hall, Aster regained a bit of her previous joy. Miles burst into laughter. The walls, ceiling, floor, tables, and benches were covered with the picture, and there was a large poster version attached to the podium near the faculty table.

“You’ve done it yet again Potter,” He said with a grin.

“Miles, what could you be referring to?” Aster asked with a smirk.

Neville ran up to her, waving a piece of parchment with a grin.

“Aster look!”

She glanced down and released it was the Prank War Rankings. 

Current Prank War Rankings:  
Aster: 300  
Fred: 280  
Ginny: 275  
George: 260  
Lee: 250  
Roger: 240  
Angelina: 230  
Adrian: 220  
Dean: 215  
Neville: 210  
Ron: 200  
Katie: 180  
Seamus: 130  
Harry: 120  
Alicia: 110  
Charlie: Disqualified  
Cedric: Disqualified  
Oliver: Disqualified

“I’m in the Top Ten!” Neville said excitedly.

Aster grinned at him as he ran off to inform Roger, and waved Miles off to the Slytherin table, she headed to the Gryffindor’s.

Hermione and Harry approached Aster.

“Did someone tell?” Aster asked.

Hermione shook her head.

“I put a jinx on the paper, if someone tells, we’ll all know who, trust me,” Hermione said.

“We’re still on right?” Aster asked.

“All the Slytherin’s still in?” Hermione inquired.

Aster nodded.

“So Aster, guess our friendship has to end today,” Lee said sadly as he walked into the Great Hall with the twins.

“Ours as well,” Fred added.

“Great, we get to keep ours then,” George added with a smirk.

“Three or more is stupid, she’s actually a dictator,” Aster replied. 

Aster stayed with the Gryffindor’s for breakfast, sure some future Decree would probably forbid that too. She headed off to class with Fred and George, but Harry grabbed her, pulling her off near Ron and Hermione.

“I’ll meet you guys there!” Aster told the twins.

“I wrote to Padfoot, McGonagall said they’re monitoring the mail, be careful what you write, and to who,” Harry said. 

Aster sighed and nodded, going to head off as a familiar voice rounded the corner.

“There was no question of the Slytherin Quidditch team being disbanded, Umbridge knows my father well, we got permission to restart automatically. It’ll be interesting to see if Gryffindor is allowed to play,” Draco said.

“Don’t engage,” Aster hissed at Harry and Ron.

“I mean if it’s a question of influence in the Ministry, they’re been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years. As for Potter, my father says it’s a matter of time before they have him carted off to St. Mungo’s, apparently they’ve got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic,” Draco continued, pulling a grotesque face.

Aster had no time to reply before Neville pushed forward, she hadn’t even realized he was there.

“Neville, no!” Harry said, grabbing his robes and trying to pull him back. Ron grabbed him too, wrapping his arm around the boy's neck to pull, and with the two of them they managed to wrench him back. 

“Not, funny, don’t, Mungo’s, show him,” Neville muttered, Ron’s arm still wrapped around his neck. 

“Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?” Snape asked. “Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be detention. Aster Potter, I would like to imagine you were not involved in this?” 

“No sir, actually Neville was escorting me to the Hospital Wing when it broke out, can we continue on our way?” Aster said quickly.

Harry and the others threw her a confused look.

“I supposed, it will likely be better to not have Longbottom in my class today anyways. The rest of you, inside,” Snape grumbled, shutting the door behind them. Neville punched his bag before picking it up and turning towards Aster.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, but getting out of Potions is a good thing on any day, I don’t think you have it in you today,” Aster replied.

Neville nodded, still agitated.

“Hey, come one, I have a plan,” Aster said, pulling Neville along beside her on the way to the Pitch.

“Aster, I don’t like flying,” Neville said as they approached the changing rooms.

“Good, we aren’t flying,” Aster replied, letting go of his hand and grabbing an equipment box to lug outside. Neville grabbed one side of it and they placed it in the middle of the Pitch.

“Okay, so what’s going on, I don’t see how helping you set up for Quidditch practice is going to help me, no offense.”

Aster grinned, pulling a Bludger out of the box and handing it to Neville.

“Throw it at me.”

“Aster I’m not going to throw a Bludger at you.”

“I’m going to catch it Nev, just do it.”

Neville half-heartedly threw the Bludger towards her and she caught it.

“C’mon Nev, this is anger management, throw it at me like I’m the one who said those things,” Aster said, throwing it back to him harder. 

“You would never say those things.” He replied, catching the Bludger.

“Okay, so don’t picture me. Picture Malfoy, picture the person who did this to them, Voldemort, someone you would want to throw it at. Then imagine they’re standing where I am and throw it.”

Neville looked unsure, but seemingly decided upon an enemy. He changed his stance and hurtled the Bludger towards Aster. She caught it with a grin.

“That’s what I’m talking about Nev!”

He managed a small smile, and they threw the Bludger back and forth for about twenty minutes. After securing it back in the equipment box, the two laid down on the Pitch, sufficiently exhausted. 

“Feel better?” Aster asked.

“Oddly enough, yeah. Where did you learn that one?”

“Flint. He was taught it by the previous Captain, it’s Slytherin Captain tradition, for after a bad practice or bad loss, you take your second in command and release the anger, in a healthy way.”

“Never would have pegged Slytherin’s as dealing with anger in a healthy manner-” Neville replied with a grin as Aster slugged him on the shoulder.

“Anyways, I’m not going to class today now, want to go to the Gryffindor Common Room, catch up on work?” Aster asked.

Neville nodded and the two headed up, spending their whole day there. Dobby and Winky appeared at lunch, bringing sandwiches and eating with them. After dinner, the rest of the Gryffindor’s returned, Dean and Seamus joining them at the table. 

“No Quidditch practice-” Angelina said hollowly as she entered the Common Room, slumping on to the couch.

“I kept my temper Angelina, I swear!” Harry replied.

“I know, she said she needs more time to consider.”

“Consider what, the Slytherin’s got permission automatically,” Ron grumbled.

Angelina looked over to Aster.

“What did you say?” Angelina asked.

“Not much really, she was a Slytherin. She basically told us we were always fine and sent us on our way, sorry.” Aster said.

“Not your fault Aster, sucks though,” Alicia replied.

Thankfully, everyone became quickly distracted by the twins and Lee demonstrating their newest creation. Aster had stayed up many late nights with the three of them perfecting it, and couldn't help but grin seeing it working perfectly. Fred would bite the orange side of the candy, vomiting into a bucket, then he would consume the purple side, and the vomiting would cease. Lee was vanishing the vomit when the bucket filled, and George was taking advance orders from the onlookers. Aster saw Hermione complaining to Ron and Harry, but she knew nothing would stop the twins now, even Molly could no longer halt their plans. Aster stayed a bit longer before heading off towards the dungeons, falling quickly to sleep.


	129. Aster's Brother Starts An Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore's Army begins.

October 8-9, 1995

-

“Did she hear anything?” Aster asked.

“Don’t think so, she wouldn’t let us get away with it if she knew, and if they had found him by now we would have heard,” Harry replied. 

The two were in the Gryffindor Common Room with Ron and Hermione, discussing their fireplace conversation with Sirius, which had been interrupted by Umbridge.

“McGonagall said Umbridge has been checking the mail,” Ron suggested.

“You think she’s the one who attacked Hedwig?” Harry asked.

“I’m certain of it,” Hermione replied. 

Angelina entered, beaming and looked around before heading over to then.

“I went to McGonagall and she appealed to Dumbledore, but Umbridge had to give in, practice at seven Harry and Ron, only three weeks until our first match!” Angelina said brightly, before heading off to inform the others.

The four glanced outside at the storming weather.

“Hope it clears up, Hermione you alright?” Ron asked.

She was staring out the window, but seemed deep in thought.

“We’re doing the right thing, right?” Hermione asked.

“The group, it was your idea!” Ron hissed back.

“I know, but after talking to Padfoot,’” Hermione began.

“He was all for it!” Harry interrupted.

“Exactly,” Hermione replied.

“Let me get this straight, Sirius agrees with us, so you don’t think we should do it anymore?” Harry inquired angrily.

“Do you honestly trust his judgement?” Hermione asked, her eyes flitting towards Aster.

“Yes I do, he has always given us great advice!” Harry said. 

“I think he’s become a bit reckless since he’s been cooped up, like he’s living through us?” Hermione continued.

“What do you mean living through us?” Harry asked.

“He would love to be forming a secret defense society right under the nose of someone from the Ministry. He’s obviously frustrated with being shut up, it’s easy to egg us on from there,” Hermione finished.

“Sirius is right, you sound like my mother,” Ron groaned.

Ron and Harry headed off to dinner, but Hermione stuck behind.

“I know you agree with me Aster, why didn’t you say anything?” Hermione asked.

“Harry’s my brother, and he already has enough people advising his every move. I’m here for him either way. I don’t agree with many things Sirius thinks, but I agree we need this group, so we’re going to continue on,” Aster replied before heading off to dinner.

After dinner, Aster headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room to study with Lee and Roger. They studied for a few hours before their friends stumbled in, sore and soaking wet. George collapsed on the couch next to Aster, laying across her lap.

“Aster, I may die today,” He said dramatically.

“Oddly enough Georgie, I believe you'll survive,” Aster replied with a laugh, doing a quick drying spell on him. 

Fred slumped into a chair near the fire, Katie sat at the table with Lee and Roger, and Angelina and Alicia laid on the ground in front of the fire. Ron and Harry stumbled right up to their dormitory.

“I don't know Aster, I think you’ll have to wait and watch, keep a close eye on my condition,” George mumbled.

Aster laughed, and ran her hand through his now dry hair.

“You’re healing me already," He said happily, shutting his eyes.

“Should've brought Del and Pucey with you Aster, they could have healed me and Spinnet,” Fred said with a smirk.

“My players are resting happily, I don’t play them in these conditions often,” Aster replied with a smile.

“Some of us didn’t have an option,” Angelina shot back. 

Aster and Fred’s smiles wavered, and George opened his eyes, propping himself up on an elbow.

“Sorry Aster, I didn’t mean it’s your fault, it just, the anti-Gryffindor bias is so obvious. She gave you guys the best Pitch times and we have the worst, she told me if we took tonight off the calendar we were unlikely to get any time on the Pitch before our first match,” Angelina said, sending an apologetic look towards Aster.

“I know it must suck, but I can’t do anything to change it. She hated me until this whole Quidditch thing happened, so it’s not like I have a lot of influence with her. I hope you guys get to practice more before the game though, it would suck to beat you on a technicality,” Aster replied.

“Aster, must you wound me when I am already injured?” George asked, dramatically clutching his side.

“You’re not injured Georgie, you’re out of practice and sore. I’ll go get you some Healing Potion and Dreamless Sleep from my dorm, alright?”

“You are the woman of my dreams Aster,” George replied with a grin.

“Good thing you won’t be having any then,” She shot back with a smirk as she got up. “Any other requests?”

“Yeah, make Adrian come with you,” Alicia piped up from her spot on the floor.

“Del too!” Fred added.

“I’ll take some dreamless sleep!” Angelina finished.

Aster nodded and headed to the dungeons to retrieve the request. She entered the Slytherin Common Room to find most of her friends studying there.

“Pucey, Rowle, your presence is requested by your exhausted significant others up in the Gryffindor Common Room, I have to grab some Potions stock for them before we head back up though,” She said as she reached them.

“Can we come too, I can’t look at another Arithmancy question, my brain will burst,” Graham asked.

“Of course, Cassius?” Aster asked.

“Nah, I’ll go join Zabini and Nott, they’re studying in the library,” Cassius said as he piled his stuff up.

Aster retrieved her potions from her dresser and headed back up with her friends in tow. She found the Gryffindor’s just as she had left them. Adrian had joined Alicia on the floor, rubbing her back as she muttered something to him. Delphine joined Fred in his chair, and her mere presence seemed to have bolstered him. Graham joined Lee and Roger who were still at the table, though they were now discussing Skiving Snackboxes instead of studying. She handed Angelina a Dreamless Sleep, and the girl headed straight to her dorm room, Katie Bell also heading off to bed. Aster rejoined George on the couch, handing him two vials.

“Which is which?” He asked as he laid back down on her lap.

“Green is Healing Potion, blue is Dreamless Sleep,” Aster replied.

George uncapped the green vial and downed it.

“How do you make it taste good, Pomfrey’s always tastes so metallic?” George asked.

“One extra drop of dittany, it covers the taste of the dragon’s liver,” Aster replied.

George winced. 

“Next time I ask you what's in a potion, can you do me a favor and lie?”

Aster laughed, and returned her hand to his hair.

“So was practice good at least?” She asked.

“Bloody horrible, couldn’t see anything, took a Fever Fudge halfway through to try to get out of it, Angelina couldn’t even see the boils on our faces,” George replied.

“How’d you get rid of them?” Aster asked. 

“Murtlap Essence, we have to figure out how to add it to the formula,” George replied with a grin.

“I think if we add it as a sort of coating, manage to solidify it on the outside, it will stop the negative aspects of the formula from ever accessing the body,” Aster replied.

“I could kiss you right now,” George said with a grin.

Aster rolled her eyes and turned to their friends at the table.

“Oi Roger, imagine we could manufacture Murtlap Essence into an almost gelatin state, and cover the Fever Fudges to stop the boils?” She asked.

“Merlin, you’re a genius Az!” Graham said with a grin.

“We have to try, now!” Fred added.

The group spent most of the night up, perfecting the formula for the new and improved Fudge Fancies.

\---

The next day, Aster felt a bit groggy from lack of sleep, adrenaline had pushed her through most of the night. She didn’t even notice Neville trying to get her attention at dinner until he placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Aster?” He asked, concerned.

“Sorry Nev, I didn’t sleep much last night. What’s up?”

“Eight o’clock, seventh floor opposite that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls,” He whispered.

“Meeting?” She asked.

He nodded and headed back to the Gryffindor table.

“What’s up with Longbottom?” Cassius asked as the rest of her friends arrived at the table.

Aster glanced around to make sure they couldn’t be heard.

“Meeting at eight.”

Her friends grinned and dinner seemed to drag by in anticipation of their first Defense meeting. They headed up right around eight, and saw a door that they had never noticed before. Aster knocked, and it swung open to a grinning Dean. 

“Welcome to the Room of Requirement,” he said as they filed in.

The room was unlike anything Aster had seen before. There were large cushions on the floor to sit on, or fall on once you were jinxed Aster assumed. Bookcases full of defense books lined the walls, and there was a shelf holding Sneakoscope's, Secrecy Sensors, and a Foe-glass. 

Dean headed back over to the rest of the gathered students. Aster realized they were the last to arrive and quickly hurried over. Neville handed her a mug.

“You said you didn’t sleep well, and I know you like coffee, can’t imagine why,” Neville whispered.

“You are Merlin sent Nev,” Aster said, taking a sip.

It was perfect.

“How did you know how I take my coffee?” Aster asked.

“Dobby and Winky said they knew how so I hedged my bets,” Neville replied with a grin.

As the clock struck eight, Harry locked the door and turned to the group.

“Well, this is the place we’ve found for practices, you’ve all obviously found it okay,” Harry said, a bit nervous.

“It’s fantastic!” Cho said and murmurs of agreement spread through the room.

“Bit bizarre, George, Aster and I hid in here from Filch once, it was just a broom cupboard then though,” Fred said.

“Harry, what’s all this stuff?” Dean asked, gesturing towards the shelf.

“Dark detectors, they show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don’t want to become reliant on them, they can be fooled,” Harry replied, staring towards the Foe-glass.

“I think we ought to elect a leader,” Hermione said, standing, and Harry turned back towards the group.

“Harry’s leader!” Cho said, and everyone else nodded.

“Yes, but I figured we should hold a proper vote, it makes it all formal, gives him authority. All in favor of Harry?” Hermione asked.

Everyone's hands shot up.

“Thanks,” Harry said, his face turning red, though it was unclear if this was due to Cho’s reaction or everyone else's agreement.

“I also think we ought to have a name, to promote a feeling of unity,” Hermione added.

“We should be the Anti-Umbridge League!” Angelina suggested.

“What about the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?” Fred said.

“I was thinking of a name that wouldn’t automatically tell everyone what we’re doing, something we can use to refer to it outside of meetings,” Hermione said, glaring at Fred.

“Defense Association?” Cho suggested, “The D.A. for short?”

“The D.A.’s good, only let’s make it stand for Dumbledore’s Army, make the Ministry’s worst fear come true,” Ginny added with a grin.

“All in favor of the D.A.?” Hermione asked and all the hands shot up again.

Hermione took the sheet they had all signed and scrawled Dumbledore’s Army across the top before pinning it to the wall.

“Shall we get started? I was thinking the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, the Disarming Charm. I know it’s basic but I have found it very useful-” Harry began.

“Oh please, I don’t think Expelliarmus is going to help much against You-Know-Who,” Zacharias scoffed.

“I’ve used it against him, it saved my life last June,” Harry replied, a bit quiet. “But, if you think it’s beneath you, feel free to leave.”

No one moved.

“Okay, let’s divide into pairs to practice,” Harry said.

Fred and George paired together, Hermione and Ron, Anthony and Zacharias, Ginny and Michael, Ernie and Hannah, Susan and Graham, Dennis and Colin, Lavender and Parvati, Angelina and Katie, Luna and Justin, Cho and Marietta, Marina and Delphine, Lee and Roger, Terry and Cassius, Adrian and Alicia, Dean and Neville, Miles and Daphne. Aster headed over to Harry.

“I reckon you’re as good as me, if not better, I mean, you got the same training from Lupin I did. Can you help me supervise?” Harry asked.

“Works for me Harry,” Aster replied with a smile, downing the last of her coffee. 

Aster walked over to Dean and Neville first. Dean caught on quickly, and after a few attempts, Neville got it too, for the first time.

“I’ve never done it before - I DID IT!” Neville said.

Aster grinned, offering her friend a high-five as she moved on. She saw the twins hexing Zacharias and sent them a nod and a smirk. Aster stopped over with Ginny and Michael next. Ginny was successfully disarming him every time, but he seemed a bit scared to disarm his girlfriend.

“Merlin Michael c’mon!” Ginny said.

The boy continued to fail, and Ginny shot Aster a look before rolling her eyes at her boyfriend and disarming him again. Alicia and Adrian were having a blast, keeping count of who was disarming who more and said the loser had to pay for their next date. Hannah was definitely better than Ernie, but he seemed more proud of her than embarrassed. Colin and Dennis were excited, but a bit unfocused, so Aster helped them out until they could both successfully disarm her. Marina and Delphine were a bit bored, but kept at it. Luna was erratically changing spells, though Aster figured this was likely due to the girls boredom with the repeated spell, not any lack of skill. Harry blew a whistle and everyone stopped, turning to face him.

“Not too bad, but there is definitely room for improvement, so if you can all try again, Aster and I are here to help.” Harry announced.

After everyone nodded he made a beeline to Cho and Marietta, and Aster held in a laugh, heading off towards Fred and George.

“How's it going boys?” She asked with a grin, and Fred disarmed George and threw a Knockback jinx at him as he turned to laugh at Aster.

“Not fair Fred, what if I did that to you when Delphine walked over?” George asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“My girlfriend knows better than to interrupt while my wand is out, and these are different situations, Aster would have to want to date you for them to be comparable,” Fred replied with a smirk.

“Hit me while I’m down, why don’t you Freddie,” George groaned as Aster helped him back up.

“Harry, have you seen the time?” Hermione shouted.

Everyone looked to the clock on the wall, noticing it was ten past nine, past curfew. Harry blew the whistle to get the attention of the few still practicing.

“Pretty good on the whole, but we have run over our time. Same time and place next week?” Harry asked.

“Sooner!” Dean shouted and some nodded.

“Quidditch season’s about to start, we’ll be having lots of team practices!” Angelina said.

“Okay next Wednesday and we’ll decide on additional meetings then,” Harry said.

He pulled out the Marauder’s Map, sending everyone off in groups.

“See you tomorrow Aster,” George said as he and Fred headed off.

Aster left with Delphine and Marina and the group hurried back to the dungeons, drifting to sleep quickly.

The next few weeks the group had obviously improved the skills of its members.

One meeting, Harry and Aster had everyone work on jinxes, as a way to slow an enemy more than take them out, a last line of defense in case you couldn’t think of anything else. Daphne was very talented at the Ebublio Jinx, so Miles spent most of that meeting floating around in a bubble. Susan seemed to be partial to the Leeks jinx, and Graham was even less enthused than usual to be her partner. The twins had a field day, Delphine and Angelina happily at their aid, firing jinxes at any who approached. It became all out war, and it was fun to forget the reason they were all there, even if just for half an hour. 

One time when they continued practice on Expelliarmus, Neville managed to disarm Hermione. Another time, Parvati used a reductor curse so strong, the entire collection of Sneakoscopes were reduced to dust. Colin mastered the Impediment Jinx after just three meetings, and was becoming quite good, even mumbling it towards Professor Snape one day and getting away with it. Aster even invited him to join the Prank War, and he quickly worked his way up the rankings.

The meetings fluctuated with Quidditch practices and new restrictions from Umbridge. Hermione was getting frustrated with having to inform so many people of their every meeting and eventually came up with a solution. She bought a bag of fake Galleons from Zonkos and worked to enchant them to flash the time and date of the next meetings with a Protean Charm. After informing everyone, a lot of the Ravenclaws begged her to join their OWLs study group, and Terry Boot was amazed by her. As the meetings continued, Aster was amazed at the progress their classmates made, and wondered if maybe they had a chance in all of this after all.


	130. Ron Plays Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weasley is our King.

November 1995

-

The Gryffindor’s had been practicing just about every night, and the Slytherin’s had been practicing just about every morning as the first match of the season approached. It was going to be the first game in such a long time that even the Ravenclaw's and Hufflpuff's were excited. Roger and Lee started a secret betting pool that over half the students were in. The bets ranged from the overall winner, to who would score the first goal, to who was most likely to get injured. Unsurprisingly, Harry was the odds on favorite to get injured.

Ron was nervous, as it was his first game, and the Slytherin’s wanted to capitalize on it. Goyle had come to Aster with an idea to throw the Gryffindor’s off their game, and while she knew it must have come from Draco, who she didn’t trust, even she had to admit it was a good idea. He had made Weasley is Our King pins and said they could cheer it every time Ron let a Slytherin score. Aster should have known it wouldn’t be that simple. 

As they were heading out of the Hall towards the Pitch, Luna stopped by grinning, with a giant snake hat. She tapped it with her wand and the mouth opened, a tongue darting out.

“Do you like it?” She asked Marina and her girlfriend kissed her in response.

“Good luck, I’ll be with Lee,” Luna replied before heading off to the Ravenclaw table. 

The team got to the Pitch changing quickly, and turned to Aster for the pre-game speech.

“Okay guys, let's consider this for a second. We’ve been training hard to be the best we can be and that’s what we’re going to do out on that field. We can beat them, we’re better than them. Cassius and Adrian, I don’t want you to have a single thought outside of scoring a goal. Delphine and Gregory, focus solely on the Bludgers. Marina, don’t let your eyes leave the Snitch. Miles, just do what you do best. Okay, Adrian you know what to do.”

The group headed out, now with Aster at the helm.

“3, 2, 1,” She counted down.

“LET’S GO SLYTHERIN SCUM!” Adrian yelled and the Slytherin stands went wild.

Aster saw the Gryffindor’s on the other side of the field, George shooting her a wink as Fred smirked at her. She walked to the center of the field, where Angelina awaited. 

“Captains, shake hands,” Madam Hooch said.

“May the best team win,” Aster said with a grin.

“We will, don’t worry Potter, you’ll be allowed at the victory party,” Angelina replied with a smile. 

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and they were in the air.

“And it’s Johnson with the Quaffle, an amazing player that girl is. I'll tell you, she ducks Warrington, passes Montague, she’s- oof, been hit by a Bludger from Rowle. Montague catches the Quaffle, heading back up the Pitch, nice Bludger from George Weasley, Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, and it’s caught by Katie Bell, who passes to Alicia Spinnet, she dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger, the crowd loves it- what are they singing?” 

Aster typically ignored Lee’s commentary, but heard the song raise in volume.

“Weasley can not save a thing,  
He can not block a single ring,  
That’s why Slytherins all sing:  
Weasley is our King.”

Aster tried to focus back on the game, she had been told that was the end of the chant, but it was not.

“Weasley was born in a bin,  
He always lets the Quaffle in,  
Weasley will make sure we win,  
Weasley is our King.”

Aster grew wary as the Slytherin’s continued, but forced herself to turn back to the game, where Miles blocked a shot from Angelina, and passed to Cassius, who flew right between Alicia and Katie towards Ron. Ron however, had obviously been affected by the chant and was just tuning in to the game. He could not save the goal, and Cassius made it in.

“Slytherin scores! That’s ten-nil Slytherin, bad luck Ron,” Lee said.

Aster tried to tune all the sounds out and refocused. Katie had the ball, but Goyle hit a Bludger at her and Cassius intercepted. He passes to Adrian, who flew past Alicia and Angelina, but got hit by a Bludger from George, dropping the Quaffle. Katie grabbed it, was quickly hit with another Quaffle, and Adrian regained possession, passing to Aster, scoring Slytherin’s second goal.

Adrian scored a goal and Aster scored a second before Gryffindor got their first from Angelina. Aster scored once more before the whistle blew, she landed to see Harry had caught it, and been hit by a Bludger. Aster turned back to her own team and Delphine nodded her head towards Goyle.

“I’ll do the post-game speech Aster, you go check on Harry,” Miles said and Aster nodded.

She headed over to where the Gryffindor team was gathered.

“I’ve never seen a worse Keeper, good thing he has the Chosen One around to save his neck. Suppose he was born in a bin though, Did you like my lyrics Potter?” Draco asked, walking over from the reserve bench. “Wanted to write a few more verse, but couldn’t find rhymes for fat and ugly, to talk about his mother of course, or useless loser, for his father,”

The twins had caught on to what was happening, and Aster could sense how tense they were. 

“Leave it, Fred, George, he’s just sore he lost,” Angelina said, looking between the two.

“You rather like the Weasley’s don’t you Potter? Spend holidays there and everything, don’t you? Can’t see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you’ve been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasley’s hovel smells okay,” Draco continued.

Harry and Aster grabbed George to hold him back, and Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were restraining Fred.

“Perhaps Potter, you’re just recalling what your own mothers house stank like and Weasley’s pigsty reminds you of- '' Draco continued, and Aster felt George slip out of her grip as he and Harry pummeled Draco.

“HARRY, GEORGE, NO!” Angelina screamed.

Everyone was screaming, Madam Hooch was blowing her whistle, the Slytherin team had returned from the changing room, and the entire crowd was watching.

“IMPEDIMENTA.”

Madam Hooch hit Harry and George both with an impediment jinx. Draco was whimpering on the ground with a bloody nose. George stood up, wiping blood from his broken lip. The three girls were still holding Fred back, and Harry's right hand was bruised.

“I’ve never seen behavior like it, go straight to your Head of House, now!” Madam Hooch said and the two boys got up and stormed off towards the castle.

Delphine had already come over and managed to talk Fred down, Adrian calming a furious Alicia. Aster nodded to Angelina before heading back to the castle herself. She followed the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team to their Common Room, waiting for the verdict.

Angelina, Alicia and Katie collapsed onto the couch, Fred and Aster each taking a chair near the fire. Ron plopped himself onto the ground. Delphine and Adrian came in shortly after, Adrian sitting in front of the couch and Delphine joining Fred in his chair.

“I didn’t know, I knew about the first part of the chant, but nothing else, I swear-” Aster started to say.

“Aster, no one here blames you. Pretty sure you’re not going to go around writing chants that bash our family,” Fred replied.

“Aster, it’s not your fault, it’s that weasel,” Ron said.

After about half an hour, the door swung open, and Harry and George looked even angrier than they had before.

“Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five: Dictator Dolores Umbridge can sack any student from any position, and tack on any punishment she so desires. To Harry Potter, George Weasley, and Fred Weasley, this means a lifetime ban from the sport of Quidditch, beginning now,” George announced angrily.

“What did I do?” Fred asked, outraged.

“Displayed a dreadful temper,” Harry replied, slumping onto the floor next to Ron.

Aster looked up at George and scooted over, motioning for him to join her. He sat with her on the chair, and she handed over a healing potion.

“You start stocking up on these just for me?” George asked, trying to be playful but clearly still angry.

“Apparently I need to,” Aster replied, turning his head to inspect his lip.

“Maybe I won’t take it, I really don’t mind you inspecting my lips, feel free to take a closer look,” George said, managing a smirk.

“No Seeker, No Beaters. We’re done for.” Angelina said, and the two turned to listen.

“It’s so unfair. What about Goyle, he hit that Bludger after the whistle was blown, bet he hasn’t been banned,” Alicia grumbled.

“Nope, just lines,” Adrian replied with a sigh.

“Banning Fred for not doing anything!” Delphine said.

“I would have if I could have!” Fred said angrily.

Everyone fell into their own little arguments and conversations about the game as the night wore on, the Gryffindor’s slowly trickling to bed.

“I should head up, it’s going to be a field day when Mum hears about this, we can't exactly tell her why we did it,” George sighed.

“You did what you needed to,” Aster replied.

“I needed to get banned from Quidditch?” George asked sarcastically.

“No George, you know that’s not what I meant. You’re fiercely loyal and protective and you and your family were threatened. You defended them,” Aster replied.

“That’s the thing Aster, it wasn’t even about my family, I’ve heard that all before, it’s nothing original, especially not coming from Malfoy. It didn’t bother me until he started in on you and Harry, that’s uncalled for,” George said, growing angry again.

“Georgie, it’s time for you to go to bed, try to sleep some of the anger off,” Aster said, standing up from the chair.

George got up behind her and pulled her into a hug.

“Thanks Aster.”

“For what?”

“Trying to hold me back, but also knowing it wouldn’t work.”

Aster smiled at him, arching up to kiss his cheek.

“Just try not to get into too much more trouble George, Molly will lose her head.”

His smile was so big Aster was sure he had momentarily forgotten the events of the night. She waved and headed off to the dungeons with Delphine and Adrian.

“It’s only going to get even harder isn’t it?” Delphine asked.

“What?” Adrian replied.

“Relations with the Gryffindor’s. We don’t do the stuff that affects them, but we benefit from it whether we want to or not. Sooner or later that’s going to wear on them,” Delphine said.

“Neville once said to me that I’m a Slytherin, but I shouldn’t let what other people perceive that to mean affect me. We’re Slytherin’s, and if they see that as a bad thing, I guess they were never really there for us in the first place,” Aster said.

“Time will tell,” Adrian sighed, throwing an arm around each of his friends as they descended into the dungeons.

Aster wondered how bad House divides could grow, and how much of her life it would grow to effect.


	131. Life Under Umbridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbridge makes her mark on Hogwarts.

November 1995

-

The Prank War seemed to gain a new meaning under Umbridge’s time at the school, an urgency it had never held before. Every prank felt like a personal affront to Umbridge and a bit cathartic. Colin especially amazed the whole group, quickly catching up with the Seventh Years through carefully planned elaborate pranks. He also managed to catch most of the pranks on camera, everyone’s favorite being whenever he managed to catch Umbridge’s reaction to one. The rankings were changing daily, and most people were collaborating, as it felt more important to get back at Umbridge than it did to win the Prank War.

Current Prank War Rankings:  
Aster: 340  
Fred: 320  
Ginny: 310  
George: 300  
Lee: 290  
Roger: 285  
Colin: 280  
Angelina: 270  
Adrian: 250  
Neville: 235  
Dean: 220  
Ron: 215  
Katie: 200  
Seamus: 135  
Harry: 130  
Alicia: 120  
Charlie: Disqualified  
Cedric: Disqualified  
Oliver: Disqualified

The twins new favorite was to enchant snowballs to hit Umbridge’s window until she marched out of her office, allowing someone hiding near her office enough time to access it, carefully placing a Dungbomb, or a jinx on some of her papers. Colin was often the one doing the sneaking as the smallest member of the Prank War, and he continuously came up with new and better ways to defile Umbridge’s office. The twins took him under their wing, enthused that he was such a natural. 

Aster had also heard from Oliver, who was growing worried for his boyfriend.

Aster,

Hey, hope all is well at Hogwarts, Flint told me you got good use out of the Snitch we sent, thank Merlin you got rid of Malfoy, he was the worst. I know you are probably busy studying for NEWTs and dealing with whatever troubles are facing the students of Hogwarts this year, but I have a favor to ask. I know you are not talking to Percy currently, and that is more than understandable given the circumstances. However, he has become withdrawn. Percy has always been hard for other people to read, but now it seems he feels he can not even open up to me. He stopped talking to me about work, and is spending more and more time at the Ministry lately. I took the weekend off to spend the whole time at the apartment with him, and he was there for a total of five hours. I don't even think he is sleeping. I know you’re not speaking, but you’re the only person I thought of that might be ab;el to get through to him. Please consider it, if not for him, then for me. 

-Love, Oli

Aster had not responded to the letter yet, she was not sure how she felt about it. She had looked up to Percy for so long, considered him a mentor as well as an older brother. But, she could not ignore the way he had treated her real brother, or the rest of his own family. She didn’t want him to throw himself further into work as he always did, especially not if it was affecting Oliver, but she wasn’t sure if she could intervene, or if she wanted to.

Hagrid had returned, and Fred, George, Lee, and Aster had hurried to the staff table at his reappearance, informing him just how awful the class had been in his absence. Aster knew Harry had already seen the man, and had tried to prepare him for his impending inspection, which they were all worried about. It happened during Harry’s class and that night in the Gryffindor Common Room the Fifth Years told everyone about it.

Aster was on the couch with George and Angelina, and everyone was facing Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other Fifth Years, near the fireplace. 

“He showed us thestrals, probably one of the worst ideas,” Harry said glumly.

“Bloody hard to work with when you can’t see them!” Ron added.

“Umbridge claimed thestrals are dangerous, though they were quite tame for what Hagrid had in mind,” Hermione added.

“Would have all gone better if Malfoy hadn’t been there, the Slytherin’s just piled it on,” Ron complained.

“All of them or just Malfoy and his goons?” Aster asked, a bit irritated how easy it was for him to blame her House.

“Merlin Aster, I don’t mean you obviously!” Ron replied.

“I know that Ron, but when you say the Slytherin’s who do you mean then? Blaise, Theo, Cassius? If you’re not close with them are they automatically bad guys?” Aster shot back.

George tried to slide his hands into Aster’s to comfort her, but she got up, too frustrated to continue the conversation. She heard Adrian add something but Aster just headed over to where Neville was, hanging out in the corner at his own table, tuning out the rest of the room.

“All good Nev?” She asked as she sat in an empty chair.

“Yeah Ast, just worried about OWLs, I feel bad for Hagrid and all but there's nothing we can do to change Umbridge’s mind, if we get too vocal about it, most likely it’ll just backfire, she doesn't want to do anything the Gryffindor’s would like. How about you though, you seem a bit off today?” Neville replied.

Aster slid the letter from Oliver out from her pocket and handed it over to Neville. He read it quietly before handing it back.

“I take it you haven’t told them,” He said, nodding towards where the twins were sitting.

“No, no one. I can’t tell Harry, he was never close with Percy. Ginny and Ron will react the same as the twins, rightfully so. I don’t know what to do. I would want him to help if it was me, but can I help? And is it worth it if it could negatively effect my relationships with the rest of the family?” Aster responded. 

Neville nodded.

“Think of it this way, Aster, imagine Harry had done this to you, and the Weasley’s cut him off. Then, you find out he’s been struggling, and Ron helped him out. How would you feel?”

“Relief I guess. I can’t imagine being on the outs with Harry, but I would also never get angry at the Weasley’s for trying to help him, pride would be the only thing in my way.”

“I imagine they would feel the same way. They can’t help, they want to stand with their parents, with the rest of the family. But they know Percy’s okay, they figure he has Oliver, and Oliver will look out for him. But, you know that’s not enough for him right now. Isn’t it more important to make sure Percy is okay than to let your pride stand in the way? If Harry or the other Weasley’s don’t understand, well there isn’t much to do in response to that, but I know you, you’ll never forgive yourself if you don’t help and he becomes too far gone.”

Aster sighed.

“I knew if I came to you I would get honesty, and I think I knew I needed to respond, I just needed to hear someone else tell me that,” Aster replied.

“Do you want help writing it?” Neville asked.

“I may have already written a response, but could you read that too, just, a second set of eyes you know?” Aster replied.

Neville grinned and nodded as Aster handed him a second piece of parchment.

Oliver + Percy,

Merlin, it’s hard here without you two sometimes. NEWTs are coming up, I’m not too worried though. I just need to get an Outstanding in Potions, and at least an Exceeds Expectations in Charms and Herbology, which I’ll ace with Neville's help. The rest I’m sure I’ll do just as well on, but aren’t necessary for a Potions supplier. I was wondering if perhaps over the holidays I could stop by and visit? Just me for a day or two, it’s been much too long. I don’t think we need to discuss those things from over the summer, we’re both clear on the outcome and where we stand, but I want to still be a part of your lives, Oli you are one of my closest friends, and Perce, you are my big brother, I need you two. Perce, I hope you can put it all aside for a bit, I miss you. Please owl back and let me know, I will plan it out with Remus in accordance with the rest of my holiday plans. I’m looking forward to hearing from you.

-Aster

“This is good Ast, you don’t claim to be over it, but you make it clear you care. If this doesn’t work for Percy, he’s beyond help, and that’s not your fault,” Neville said, sliding the paper back to her. 

She tucked both letters back into her pocket.

“Thanks Nev, you always know what to say,” Aster said with a grin, getting up to return to the others.

“I’m always here for you Aster, you know that,” Neville responded before turning back to his textbooks. 

Aster collapsed onto the couch between Angelina and George.

“So, what did I miss?”

“Not much, Ange here is going into full Wood mode,” George groaned.

“C’mon George, I’m not that bad,” Angelina replied with a smirk.

“Not yet, but you’re well on your way!” George shot back.

“George, if I ever try to drown myself in the shower after a loss, please slap me,” Angelina said.

“You already have his practice routine down, I wouldn’t be surprised to see you try to drown yourself after a loss. Though we could just not lose and then it’s not an issue,” George said with a smirk.

“There you go Georgie!”” Angelina said, giving him a high five.

“Aster, I’m sorry about what I said before, you know I don’t think before I speak,” Ron offered.

Aster nodded at him, and the topic was swiftly changed. Most of the Gryffindor’s drifted off to bed, until it was only Aster, George, Adrian, Alicia, Delphine, and Fred left in the Common Room.

“So, you and Angelina?” Aster asked George with a smirk.

“Me and Angelina what?” George asked, confused.

“Okay, that was Angelina’s version of flirting George, didn’t you realize?” Aster replied.

“No, that’s just how we talk,” George responded, still a bit confused.

“She called you Georgie,” Aster said.

“You call me Georgie,” George replied.

“Yeah, I call you Georgie when I’m flirting with you George, you can be a bit daft sometimes,” Aster said with a laugh.

“This topic I am much more interested in, how often exactly do you call me Georgie, because now that I know you’re flirting, I would like to hear it a lot more often,” George replied with a grin.

“We’ll see about that, you really aren’t into Angelina?” Aster asked.

“Aster, in case I somehow have not made it clear already, I am very much into you, and only you, so back to this flirting thing,” George said, wrapping one of his hands around Aster’s with a smile.

“Guess you’ll just have to listen extra closely when I talk to you Weasley,” Aster shot back.

“Apparently so Potter, I’ll be hanging on to your every word,” George replied.

“C’mon Aster, time to head out,” Adrian said.

Aster turned around and saw Adrian and Delphine getting up and heading towards the Common Room door.

“Good night Georgie,” Aster said with a smirk as she got up, heading out of the Common Room.

“Are you ever going to give that poor guy a chance?” Adrian asked.

“I think I just might,” Aster replied.

“Graham will go into mourning,” Delphine added with a laugh.

“I think he’ll give Susan a chance, I saw the two of them alone in the library the other day,” Aster said.

“They’d make a good pair,” Adrian added with a grin.

The two friends joked around with Aster the whole walk back to the dorm, and Aster felt like everything was almost normal. Aster was happy, she was going to the Burrow for Christmas, and this year Harry was coming to. Everything was going to be okay.


	132. A Snake Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees things and Aster worries.

December 18, 1995

-

As the holidays approached, so did the last D.A. meeting before the holiday break. Aster was excited for Harry to finally come back to the Burrow, and for a classic Weasley Christmas. She tried to put out of her head the events of a year ago, the past was better left in the past. She met up with Harry before the last meeting, heading up early to set up.

Aster was very amused however, to find out that Dobby had already set up for them. 

“I believe I will have a very Harry Christmas,” Aster said with a giggle as she helped her brother take down the ornaments the House Elf had put up.

“Did you two decorate?” Luna asked as she entered, taking one of the ornaments down for closer inspection.

“No, it was Dobby the House Elf,” Harry replied, quickly vanishing the overflowing box of ornaments.

“Mistletoe!” Luna said, pointing above Harry’s head.

He leaped away from it.

“Good call, it can be infested with Nargles,” Luna added, eyeing the plant suspiciously. 

Before the siblings could ask where Luna got this information from, Angelina entered with an equally exhausted Alicia and Katie, all three collapsing onto cushions.

“Well we’ve done it, gone and replaced you,” Angelina said bitterly.

“Replaced me?” Harry inquired.

“You. Fred. George. We’ve got another Seeker!”

“Who?” Harry asked, a bit hurt.

“Ginny Weasley,” Katie answered with a grin.

Harry was surprised.

“Yeah I know, she's actually quite good, nothing on you, but since we can’t have you,” Angelina continued.

“What about the Beaters?” Aster asked.

“Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper. They aren’t brilliant, don’t hold a candle to the twins but compared to the other idiots who tried out,” Alicia replied.

“They can hold a Beater’s bat,” Angelina finished, thoroughly unenthused.

Neville, Ron, and Hermione came next, followed closely by the rest. 

“Okay, I thought we could use this evening as some review, since it’s the last before the holidays there isn’t really a point in starting something new,” Harry started.

“We’re not doing anything new? If I’d have known that I wouldn’t have come,” Zacharias sneered.

“We’re all really sorry Harry didn’t tell you then,” Fred said, glaring at the boy as people tried to hold in laughter.

“We’ll practice in pairs. Start with the Impediment Jinx for about ten minutes, then we’ll move the cushions around and try stunning again, okay?” Aster said.

The group nodded and split off into their partners. Aster checked on Neville and Dean first, and Neville was really growing in his abilities. She told her friends they were doing well and continued around the room. She gave Colin Creevey some pointers on his wand grip and he improved, knocking Dennis down much quicker. Fred and George were having no problem, and Aster steered clear of their area. 

“Hey Aster, a kiss with George under the mistletoe or an hour of being stunned?” Fred shouted with a smirk after they switched to practicing stunning. 

“Stop harassing the girl Weasley,” Delphine replied for her, sending a Stunning spell at her boyfriend. 

Aster grinned at Graham and Susan, both had improved immensely while working together, and once the girl had cooled her obsession a bit, they had grown rather close.

“Montague, careful of the mistletoe!” Aster shouted over with a wink.

Susan blushed, but Graham grinned and stepped right under it, looking at her. Susan looked around quickly and stepped towards him, giving him a quick kiss before Stunning him.

“Must have been a great kiss there Bones,” Aster said with a grin.

“Okay guys, it’s about that time! You’re getting really good. When we get back from the holidays, we can start doing some of the big stuff- maybe even Patronous's.” Harry said.

Everyone seemed exhilarated at the idea, and the conversation didn’t halt as people headed out in groups.

“Aster, see you tomorrow!” Fred and George said in unison as they headed out. 

Aster headed out with Delphine, and they met Marina and Cassius at the entrance to the Common Room.

“I stunned Terry three more times than he stunned me,” Cassius said with a grin.

“We were about even I think,” Marina said, nodding towards Delphine.

The group drifted to their rooms, getting ready to sleep and climbing into bed, visions of the impending holidays in their minds. 

\---

“Aster, c’mon, you have to get up.”

Aster forced her eyes open and turned to see Delphine, Marina, Adrian, Graham, and Miles all standing over her bed.

“How did you guys get in here?” She murmured. 

“Climbed the railing, but that’s not important right now. You have to get up and go to Dumbledore’s, something has happened, they want to talk to you,” Miles replied.

Aster bolted upright.

“Harry?” She asked, frightened.

“No Az, that’s all McGonagall would tell us though. She slammed on the Common Room door until I woke up and demanded you join her. She said we should pack you a bag while you’re gone. I asked and she said Harry’s fine but you need to hurry,” Graham said, handing Aster a jumper.

She pulled it on and leaped up, shoving on some trainers at the foot of her bed and running to the Common Room door, flinging it open to find McGonagall.

“There you are, everyone else is waiting, let’s get going then,” Her godmother said, turning and walking away.

“What’s going on?” Aster asked.

“Harry had a vision, something about Arthur Weasley getting injured. He brought it to me and we are sorting it all out, but you two and the Weasley’s will need to leave right away, for Padfoot’s, it’s closer to Mungo’s than the Burrow,” McGonagall said.

Aster couldn’t reply before she was being ushered into Dumbledore’s office. She saw Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred, and George all standing across from the Headmaster.

“Right, now that you’re here, I’m sending you all to Sirius’s, you will meet your mother there. I have a Portkey right here that you will use,” Dumbledore said, motioning to a kettle sitting on his desk.

Fawkes burst into flames behind Dumbledore and he sighed.

“Minerva, go head her off, she must know they’re out of their beds,” Dumbledore said, and McGonagall headed off. 

“Gather around,” The man said, and they all grabbed the Portkey, being jerked to Grimmauld. 

Aster managed to stay on her feet this time, as did the twins, everyone else fell to the ground.

“The blood traitor brats return, is it true their fathers dying?” Aster heard Kreacher ask.

“OUT!” Sirius boomed at the House Elf, and he scurried away. 

“What’s going on? Phineas said Arthur’s been badly injured-” Sirius said, helping Ron and Ginny up from the floor.

“Ask Harry,” Fred replied.

“I quite want to hear this for myself,” George added.

“It was, I had, kind of a vision. I saw your dad, doing something at the Ministry, and a snake approached him, Voldemort’s snake. Your dad took out his wand, and well, it bit him, it hurt him bad,” Harry replied uncertainly, looking at the faces staring back at him. 

They all remained silent for a moment.

“Is Mum here?” Fred asked Sirius.

“I imagine she may not even know yet. We wanted to get you kids away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore’s gone off to tell her now,” Sirius replied.

“We have to get to Mungo’s,” Ginny said quickly.

“You can’t go tearing off to Mungo’s!” Sirius said.

“Course we can, he’s our dad!” Fred replied.

“How are you even going to explain you knew he was there, before your mum too?” Sirius asked.

“What does that matter?” George asked angrily.

“We can’t draw attention to the fact that Harry’s having these visions of things happening hundreds of miles away! Have you any clue what the Ministry would do with that information?” Sirius replied.

“Somebody else could have told us,” Ron offered.

“Like who? Your dad has been hurt doing Order business, it’s all sketchy enough without his kids knowing momentarily, you could seriously damage the Order’s-” Sirius began.

”We don’t care about the stupid Order!” Fred shouted.

“It’s our dying dad we’re talking about,” George yelled.

“Your father knew what he was getting into. This is why you are not in the Order, you don’t understand, there are things worth dying for!”

“Easy for you to say, stuck here, I don’t see you risking your neck!” Fred shouted back.

“I know it’s hard. But we all have to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother, okay?” Sirius asked.

The twins were brimming with anger, but Ginny and Ron were clearly exhausted, and slumped into two chairs. After a moment Harry followed suit, and with a final glare at Sirius, the twins joined too.

“That’s right, c’mon, let’s all have a drink while we’re waiting,” Sirius said, summoning everyone a bottle of Butterbeer.

Aster approached George.

“Room in that chair for two?” She asked softly.

He nodded, reaching out for her hand and she squeezed in next to him.

“I’m here, whatever you need,” Aster whispered, and George buried his face in her neck.

She could feel his tears running down her skin, but she just ran her hands through his hair, letting him do what he needed. Suddenly there was a burst of fire and a piece of parchment appeared, Sirius snatching it from the air. George looked up, his grip on Aster’s hand tightening. 

“Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo’s now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum.” Sirius read.

“Still alive… that makes it sound so,” George trailed off, and Aster didn’t know what to do to calm the boy.

The group sat in silence, waiting, refusing to go to bed for fear of missing the news the second it was received. Fred fell asleep in his chair, his head slumped over the edge. Ginny curled up on hers, but couldn’t manage to fall asleep. Ron seemed in a state between rest and wakefulness, unable to commit to either. George seemed to be asleep at times, but then Aster would feel fresh tears. She and Harry glanced at each other every so often, unsure of how to help this family, their family. 

Finally, in the early hours of the morning, Molly arrived. Everyone jumped up from their chairs, George still gripping Aster’s hand.

“He’s going to be alright. He’s sleeping, we can all go and see him later. Bill’s with him now, he’s taking off work,” She said, clearly exhausted.

Fred fell back into his chair relieved. Ginny ran over to her, pulling her into a tight hug, and after squeezing Aster’s hand once more, George did the same. Ron smiled, downing the leftover Butterbeer.

“Breakfast!” Sirius said happily and headed into the Kitchen.

“I don’t know what would have happened if it hadn’t been for you, Harry. They may not have found Arthur for hours and it would have been too late. Thanks to you, he is alive and Dumbledore has had time to think up a cover story for what Arthur was doing there,” Molly said, pulling Harry into a hug.

“Oh Sirius, we may have to stay for Christmas,” Molly added.

“The more the merrier!” Sirius replied, and with a grin Molly pulled on an apron and began to help him with breakfast.

“He’s all good,” George said with a smile as he returned to Aster’s side.

She grinned at him, pulling him into a hug.

“Of course he is Georgie,” She whispered.

George shot her a smirk as he pulled away, quickly pulling her down to sit next to him. The group ate breakfast before heading up to their beds, the twins transfiguring a third bed in their room for Aster. Everyone slept the morning away, relieved the family remained whole, though Aster wondered how Percy would react to the news.

She didn’t have to wait long. When she woke up later that day, they were all heading off to St. Mungo’s, but first, Molly pulled her aside.

“Aster, can you come here for a minute dear?” She asked from the kitchen.

Aster exchanged confused looks with the twins, who shrugged in response, before heading into the kitchen alone.

“A letter arrived for you,” Molly said, pulling an envelope out of her pocket and handing it to Aster.

It was unmistakably Percy’s writing. 

“Molly, I-” Aster began, but Molly just pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you.” Molly said.

Aster stepped back, a bit confused.

“You’re family Aster, the only one he’ll talk to right now. Thank you, for being his family, for watching out for him when I can’t.”

Aster felt a bit bad, she had only sent one letter after all.

“Molly really-” Aster tried to explain.

“I won’t tell the kids, I imagine they don’t know. Could you let him know what has happened?” Molly asked.

Aster nodded, though they both knew everyone at the Ministry had to have known already.

“I imagine it will take everyone a bit longer to get ready, maybe you should change your jumper upstairs, in private,” Molly said with a nod to the letter. 

Aster nodded, rushing upstairs, closing the door behind her. She settled into the chair at the desk and opened the letter.

Aster,

It is very good to hear from you, we wish we could be there to help out. If you need any NEWT advice feel free to reach out, to me not Oli of course. I did achieve every NEWT I took, so do not hesitate. You will surely have no issue with Potions or Charms, and if you believe Neville’s tutoring is enough to get you through Herbology that is good news. Oliver has been very busy with Quidditch, though he got a weekend off a while back, it was the same weekend I had to work overtime, so we did not get to utilize his extra downtime. I have been swamped at the Ministry, though I will not discuss confidential matters and trust you not to inquire into them as it can be added to the list of unspoken topics. I hope the family is doing well, even if they do not believe that I do. We are going to be very busy over the holidays, the Ministry stops for no one, but I know we would both be happy if you could stop by for dinner one night, just owl back with dates that would work for you. We look forward to hearing back from you, and hopefully seeing you over the holidays.

-Percy Ignatius Weasley and Oliver Wood

Aster tucked the letter into one of her Potions book, she knew no one else would touch it. 

“Aster, what’s taking so long?” 

Aster quickly switched the jumper she had been wearing to a fresh one, and hurried out the door to where the twins were waiting.

“We were about to knock the door down, it should not take fifteen minutes to change a bloody jumper,” George groaned.

Aster knew everyone was on edge, so she didn’t reply, just following the rest of the family as they left, taking the train to St. Mungo’s. Upon arrival the rather large group, Tonks and Moody had joined for security purposes, headed to the reception desk.

“My husband Arthur Weasley was supposed to move wards this morning?” Molly said.

“First floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn ward,” the witch at the desk replied as she turned to help the next people in line. 

As they approached the room Tonks and Moody said they would wait outside, to let the family go first. Harry hung back a bit at this, but Aster pulled him along with the rest of them.

“Hello! Bill just headed off to work but he said he would stop in on you guys later,” Arthur said with a large smile.

“How are you Arthur?” Molly asked, adjusting his blanket.

“I feel perfectly fine, if they could take off the bandages I could leave,” Arthur replied, wrapping his good arm around Ginny.

“Why can’t they take them off Dad?” Fred asked as he stepped forward to hug him.

“I start bleeding like mad anytime they do. There was an unusual venom in the snake’s fangs that keeps the wounds from closing, until they find the antidote I have to take a Blood-Replenishing Potion every hour.” Arthur said, grimacing a bit as George leaned in for a hug, nudging one of the bandages.

“So, are you going to tell us what happened?” Fred asked. 

“Thought you’d already heard,” Arthur replied, winking towards Harry.

“Is it in the Prophet?” Fred inquired.

“No, the Ministry would never let people find out that a dirty serpent got-” Arthur began.

“ARTHUR!” Molly said crossly. 

“Got- erm, me,” Arthur finished.

“So where were you when it happened?”” George asked.

“That’s my business,” Arthur said, turning back to the Daily Prophet.

“When you say you were ‘on duty’-” Fred began to ask.

“You heard your father, we are not discussing this here!” Molly said to Fred.

“You were guarding it weren’t you, the weapon?” George continued, undeterred.

“George, be quiet!” Molly whispered.

“Didn’t you say You-Know-Who had a snake Haz, a great big one?” Fred said, turning to Harry.

“That is enough, you kids go wait outside, Tonks and Moody will want to check in,” Molly said and ushered the kids out of the room.

“Fine, be like that,” Fred grumbled, rummaging through the pockets of his coat and pants.

“Got it right here,” Aster said, handing him a set of extendable ears.

“Let’s see if St. Mungo’s puts up Imperturbable Charms on its ward doors,” George said with a grin.

“Harry, you get the first honors,” Fred said, handing off the listening piece with a grin.

Harry slid it under the door, and each of them grabbed a wire to listen in.

“I reckon it was a lookout, Potter said he saw it all happen?” Moody asked

“Yes, it was odd though, it was almost as if Dumbledore had been waiting for Harry to see something like this,” Molly replied.

“Something funny about the Potter boy, we all know that.” Moody said and Harry looked insulted.

“Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I talked to him this morning,” Molly said.

“Course, the boy is seeing things from inside You-Know-Who’s head, obviously the boy doesn’t realize what it means, but if You-Know-Who is possessing him-” Moody began, but Harry jumped back at this, pulling the extendable ear back into the hallway.

“Haz,” Aster started, but he just shook his head, refusing to look at any of them.

The group sat in the hallway in silence, stopping back into the room to say goodbye when the adults finished. On the train ride back, Harry was still obviously out of it, Molly even asked if he was doing alright. When they got back to Grimmauld, he went right up to his room, leaving the rest of them in the entryway. Ron went up to tell him when dinner was ready, but Harry never came down to eat. 

When Aster headed back to her own room, George followed her, Fred not so subtly making up some excuse to leave the two alone. Aster sat on her bed and George pulled over the desk chair. 

“So, you were really there for me,” George said with a small smirk.

“Course George, you mean a lot to me,” Aster replied.

“I guess, what I’m asking is, did it mean anything?” George asked.

“Of course it did, but it probably didn’t mean as much as you want it to. I care about you a lot George, but I’m not ready to start anything with anyone right now. I still see him around the hallways, I still hear his voice sometimes. It’s been six months since he died but sometimes it feels like six hours ago. It’s hard to try to move on. It isn’t like we broke up or something happened, we were in love, I still love him. It wouldn’t be fair to you or to me to try and do something right now George, I’m not ready for it.”

George nodded, and reached over for Aster’s hand.

“I would never push you or rush you Aster. I can’t pretend to know how it feels to have lost someone like that, but I was close with him too, and it’s bloody hard sometimes to remember he’s gone. I don’t want you to do anything you aren’t ready for. I guess what I’m really trying to ask is if there's a chance in the future, if I have a chance or if you see me the same way you see Fred.”

“I definitely do not see you the same way I see Fred,” Aster replied with a small smile and George shot her a giant grin.

“Great, now that that’s out of the way, what are we going to do about Harry?” George asked.

“I think we need to phone a friend, skiing doesn’t seem like Granger's style anyways,” Aster replied.

The two jotted out a quick letter to Hermione and sent Eve with it before going to the twins room to sleep. The next morning, Eve arrived with a letter from Hermione informing them she would arrive later that night, and the two informed Molly and Sirius. Harry stayed in his bed through Christmas decorating, breakfast, and lunch, though as Hermione arrived right before dinner, she headed right up to his room. Ron and Ginny hurried up after her, with a plate of sandwiches. Molly had been ready to force Harry out of bed to eat, and this was the agreed upon alternative.

After twenty minutes, the three returned downstairs, with an empty plate and a grinning Harry.

“What did it?” Aster whispered to Hermione.

“Ginny did,” The girl replied with a grin.

The two exchanged a knowing glance before joining the rest in the dining room for dinner.


	133. Christmas Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas 1995 at Grimmuald Place.

December 25, 1995

-

On Christmas morning, Aster awoke to find a pile of gifts at the end of her bed. While this was tradition, it was a bit surprising this year, as she had been staying with the twins, and they all thought no one knew.

“Guess we aren’t as subtle as we thought,” Fred said with a laugh.

Aster quickly went through her pile. Sirius and Remus had given her a scrapbook of them and her parents when they were about her age, and Aster wondered how her parents would feel if they learned she and Harry were still fighting the same war, all these years later. Tonks had given her a Sneakoscope, though Aster didn’t have the heart to tell them she had access to a whole bunch of them at school. Ron and Harry had gotten her a new Cauldron, Neville had ruined her backup. 

Fred got her some new gadgets from Zonko’s for inspiration. George gave her a silver necklace with a snake on it. Ginny had gotten her some new Potions vials that had the faces of famous Potioneers on them. Charlie had sent a stuffed dragon miniature of his newest dragon, who he had named Flame, that breathed actual fire. Bill had sent a gift, though Aster could tell Fleur was the one who had picked out the beautiful robin's egg scarf, and the thought made her grin. Molly had knitted her another jumper, this time plain emerald green. Hermione had gotten her a book on NEWTs study tips. 

There were three more packages. Colin had sent her a letter and a framed photo. Aster had forgotten about Secret Santa, luckily she had gotten Fred, who she had already gotten a gift for. Colin’s letter said he hoped Mr. Weasley got better and he thought the picture would make her happy. Aster looked and found a picture that must have been from Colin’s First Year, of the entire Weasley family with Harry and Aster on Platform 9 ¾, all laughing at some joke Fred had made. Neville had sent some of his Gran’s snickerdoodles, some Herbology notes, a jumper they had seen in Hogsmeade that she admired on multiple occasions, and a letter sending his well wishes to Arthur and the family. Aster buried the third package under the rest, she saw Percy’s writing on it.

Aster looked up to make sure the twins hadn't seen, but the two were absorbed in their own piles. Aster pulled on the jumper from Neville, a light green with an Aster flower in the center and put on the necklace from George. As the three headed downstairs, they heard sobs. The three exchanged glances, Fred pulling out his wand as they hurried down the stairs toward the kitchen. They found Molly crying, standing over a package with a return stamp on it. Aster knew immediately what it was.

“He didn’t even open it-” Molly said through her tears.

The twins looked at each other before stepping up on either side of their mother. 

“Mum, it’s okay,” George started.

“He’s nothing more than a humongous pile of rat droppings anyway!” Fred added and Molly started crying harder. 

Remus poked his head in and Aster waved him over as she pushed the twins out of the room. He quickly glanced at the package and looked up at Molly.

“Molly, why don’t you go get ready to visit Arthur, I’ll take care of this for you,” Remus said and Molly nodded, heading out of the kitchen. 

“So the situation hasn’t improved yet?” Remus asked.

“No, I’m still in contact, but he makes it difficult to feel bad for him,” Aster replied. 

“Is that where you’re supposed to be going in a few days?” Remus asked.

“Yeah, the two of them invited me over for dinner, but only Molly and Tonks know,” Aster replied.

“Do you still want to go?”

Aster nodded.

“Even if just to check in with Oliver, if anyone finds out that's my excuse anyways,” Aster said.

“I’m here, if you need to talk about it, or anything else,” Remus said.

Aster smiled and pulled her godfather in for a hug.

“I know, thanks Remus,” She said.

The day flew by, a Christmas breakfast followed by a morning of product testing followed by Christmas lunch and finally they were heading to St. Mungo’s to see Arthur again, this time Remus replacing Tonks as an escort with Moody. They got there a lot faster this time, borrowing a Ministry car and heading right into Arthur’s room. After they all gave Arthur his gifts, Molly noticed he had fresh bandages.

“Arthur, why have they done your bandages a day early?” Molly asked, concerned.

“Don’t get upset Molly but here is this trainee Healer, Augustus Pye, he’s very interested in complementary medicine, some of these old Muggle remedies, they’re called stitches Molly- and they work very well on Muggle wounds-” Arthur started.

“Do you mean to tell me that you have been messing around with Muggle remedies?” Molly asked.

“I think I’ll go check and see if there’s any tea,” Bill muttered, Aster and the twins hurrying into the hallway after him.

“Hey, I’m going to head to the restroom, I’ll catch you guys there!” Aster said, breaking off from the group.

She knew Neville came to visit his parents every Christmas, and while she didn’t want to intrude on his time with his parents, she wanted to stop and see if her friend was around. She went to the Fifth Floor, the permanent magical damage ward, and saw Neville and his Gran in the hallway.

“Aster, how are you, is Arthur okay?” His Gran asked, pulling Aster into a hug.

“He’s good, still healing. How are you guys?” Aster replied.

“We just got here, would you want to come with us?” Neville asked quietly.

“Would that be okay?” Aster asked.

Neville nodded and his Gran grinned, the three heading down to the end of the hall, where Frank and Alice Longbottom resided. 

“Nice jumper,” Neville whispered to her.

“Thanks, someone who means a lot to me got it for me,” She replied with a small smile.

Neither of Neville’s parents looked up as the three approached, but obviously this was expected.

“Hello dear, oh this blanket is all wrong,” Neville’s Gran said as she adjusted Frank’s blanket and then headed over to Alice to fix hers.

“Hey Dad, I’ve been working on my Defense skills, I reckon I’m half good by now,” Neville whispered.

“He doesn’t give himself enough credit sir, he’s very good, he disarmed the brightest witch of his year, and he’s gotten me and some of the Seventh Years a few times too,” Aster added.

Neville looked at her with a small appreciative grin.

“Dad, this is my friend Aster, I’ve told you about her before,” Neville said.

His Gran walked back over and they headed to Alice’s bed as she talked to Frank.

“Hi Mom, this is Aster, the one who lets me talk about Herbology,” Neville whispered.

“He’s brilliant at Herbology, Neville is ma’am, you should be proud,” Aster said.

The three continued talking to Frank and Alice for a while.

“Oh look at the time, Aster you must be heading back to Arthur, they’re probably looking for you!” Neville’s Gran said.

“Thank you, for letting me join,” Aster said, smiling at the two.

“Wait,” Neville said, motioning towards his mom.

She was holding a hand out towards Aster, and when Aster held her own hand out, she dropped a purple Drooble’s Bubble Gum wrapper into it.

“Oh dear, you can throw that away, don’t worry about it,” Neville’s Gran said.

“I think I’ll keep it actually, as a memento,” Aster said, shooting Neville a smile.

He had told her he kept the wrappers his mother gave him, and she wasn’t going to throw this one out just because it had been given to her instead.

“We actually should be heading out too, Neville, let’s walk Aster back,” Neville’s Gran said, and the three headed out.

“Mrs. Longbottom, are you leaving already?” one of the Healers asked as they stepped out.

Before anyone could answer, Aster heard Ron.

“Neville! Have you seen Lockhart's here! You’ve you been visiting?” Ron asked, approaching the boy with Harry, Ginny, and Hermione by his side. “Hey Aster, the twins were wondering where you’d gotten off to.”

“Oh, it’s good to finally meet all of you, Neville speaks so highly of you! Harry Potter, you two are clearly Weasley’s, and you must be Hermione Granger,” Neville’s Gran said, as Neville turned a deep shade of red. 

“Neville’s told me all about you folks, helped him out of a few sticky spots, haven’t you? Well I’m afraid to say he hasn’t gotten his father’s talents,” She continued, looking over her shoulder back towards Frank and Alice.

“What, is that your dad down the end Neville?” Ron asked.

“What’s this, haven’t you told them about your parents Neville?” His Gran asked sharply.

Neville silently shook his hand and Aster quickly squeezed his hand, reminding him she was there for him.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, you should be proud Neville! They did not give their health and their sanity so their only son would be ashamed of them you know?” Neville’s Gran continued.

“I’m not ashamed,” Neville replied, squeezing Aster’s hand as if it was his source of strength.

“Funny way of showing it. My son and his wife were tortured into insanity by You-Know-Who’s followers. They were Auror's, well respected in the Wizarding community. Highly gifted, the pair of them, Alice dear what is it?”

Alice had gotten out of bed and approached the group, holding her arm out this time to Neville. He reached out, letting go of Aster’s hand, and received his own wrapper, quickly shoving it into his pocket.

“Well, we’d better get back. Very nice to have met you all, nice to see you again Aster,” Neville’s Gran said as she walked away.

Neville gave them all an embarrassed nod as he hurried after her.

“I never knew,” Hermione whispered.

“Nor did I,” Ron said.

“Nor me,” Ginny added.

“He told me, but it wasn’t my place,” Aster said.

“Dumbledore told me, but I promised I wouldn’t mention it, that’s what got Bellatrix Lestrange sent to Azkaban, she used the Cruciatus Curse on Neville’s parents until they lost their minds,” Harry replied.

Aster refrained from commenting on how it wasn’t Dumbledore’s place to go around talking about it, and the group silently headed back to Arthur’s room, meeting up with the others and heading back to Grimmauld. When they returned, the twins wanted to try testing some products on Kreacher, and Aster finally found a moment to open Percy and Oliver’s gift. She returned to the room alone, closed the door, and pulled the package onto her bed. 

It was a box, and upon opening it she truly felt the tear in the family. Sitting on the top of the box was a framed picture from Aster’s first day with the Weasley’s, her eleventh birthday, it was her and all the Weasley kids on the couch, Molly grinning behind them. The box also contained a book of Quidditch plays, obviously Oliver's contribution to the gift, and a large supply of top-shelf potions supplies. Aster slid the box back under the rest of her gifts, and headed off to find the twins.


	134. Reunions, Reconciliations, and Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster has dinner at Oliver and Percy's and everyone heads back to Hogwarts.

January 1996

-

The Monday after Christmas came, and Aster was set to go visit Percy and Oliver. She was going to floo to the Leaky Cauldron and Oliver was going to meet her there, giving the two of them some time to catch up on the way to the flat. The cover story agreed upon by Remus and Molly, the only two who knew where she was really going, was that the Warrington’s were having a holiday party, it was the only Slytherin she was friends with who wasn’t close enough with the Gryffindor’s for them to have heard of the party. 

“I’m sure the whole Pureblood dinner party thing is going to be a blast, but are you sure you wouldn’t rather stay here with us and brainstorm more products?” George asked.

Aster and the twins were in their room, after they realized everyone already knew, she just moved her things into their room, she still wasn’t ready to sleep in a room alone. George was lying on his bed, Fred was working on some products at the desk, and Aster was going through her clothes to figure out what to wear.

“I promised Cassius I would go, he hates these things,” Aster replied.

George sat up.

“Cassius has a girlfriend right?” He asked quickly.

Aster laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Calm down, he is happily in a relationship with a graduated Ravenclaw, Isobel, but his parents can’t exactly know that, she’s not even a half-blood, she’s Muggleborne.” Aster replied.

“Do his parents think you’re dating?” George inquired.

“No Georgie, and even if they did that wouldn’t matter because we are not. All good?” Aster asked, turning around holding the dress she had decided on. 

It was nice enough they would still believe she was going to a Pureblood party, but also simple enough it would not seem out of place at the dinner she was actually attending. 

“Why don’t you ever wear that around here?” George asked with a grin.

“Because you already drool over her enough!” Fred answered.

“Oi Freddie shut it,” George replied and the three laughed.

“It looks good Aster, you look great, have fun, we will be awaiting your return,” Fred said before turning back to the products he was working on.

“Yeah, yeah, have fun, say hi to everyone for us,” George added as he headed over to join Fred.

Aster headed downstairs, meeting Molly and Remus by the fireplace.

“Have a good party,” Molly said with a small smile, her eyes glassy.

“You know how to get back, take the Underground or apparate down the street and knock three times before you enter so we know it's you,” Remus added.

Aster nodded and stepped into the fireplace.

“Leaky Cauldron,” She said as she threw the floo powder. 

“Looking as good as ever Potter.”

Aster grinned, stepping out of the fireplace into the Leaky Cauldron, pulling Oliver into a hug. 

“Hey Wood, don’t think your boyfriend wants you talking to anyone like that,” Aster shot back.

“He’d have to listen to what I say to know,” Oliver replied with a sigh.

“It’s that bad?” Aster asked as they left the bar, heading off to the apartment.

“Sometimes, it's like he’s here but his mind is permanently at the Ministry. If I was dating anyone else and they acted this way I would think they were cheating, but Perce, he can’t separate himself from his work,” Oliver replied.

“So how bad will it be tonight?” Aster asked.

“He promised to not do any work, or bring up the unspoken topics, so we’ll see,” Oliver replied hesitantly. 

“It’ll be great Oli,” Aster said, shooting her friend a small smile as they approached the apartment building and he nodded, opening the door to let her in.

“Perce, Aster’s here!” Oliver said.

There was no response. The two exchanged looks and Oliver went into the kitchen. There was a piece of paper on the fridge, and Oliver scoffed.

“Oli- Work emergency, will try to get home for dessert. -Love Percy”

“At least it says love?” Aster offered.

“Starting to wonder if Percy remembers what it feels like to be in love,” Oliver said with a sigh, slumping into a stool at the counter.

“At school I always admired his ambition, it’s part of what made me fall in love with him, but now it's overtaking him. Sometimes it feels like eventually there won’t be a Percy left to love, there will just be the Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic and he won’t be able to differentiate,” Oliver continued.

Aster settled into a stool next to him, placing a hand on his arm to comfort him.

“Oli, you know how he is. He’s always felt this incessant need to prove himself. You remind him everyday he has nothing left to prove to you, you believe in him, you value him, you trust him. Right now, you’re the only person who does. To him that means the world, but it also means he shifts his focus to those who still need him to prove himself. You need to let him know that while you may believe in him, there needs to be enough of him left, enough here, to believe in.”

“Merlin Potter you should become a therapist,” Oliver replied with a small laugh.

“I do my best, what time do you reckon he’ll be back?” Aster asked.

“If he said dessert, not until eight or nine I reckon.”

“Okay, well we have dinner for three, let’s invite a friend over,” Aster said with a smile.

Twenty minutes later, Aster, Oliver, and Marcus Flint were sitting around Oliver’s living room, eating some Chinese takeout. Percy was supposed to cook the meal, Oliver’s specialty was baking, so they had all decided ordering out was the best option. Oliver and Marcus were regaling Aster with stories of their latest practices, and the few games they had gotten to play in.

“I reckon once we’re off the bench and on the starting team we’ll actually make a good team, he’s not too bad, for a Gryffindor,” Marcus said with a smirk.

“I do find myself outnumbered here by Slytherins,” Oliver replied with a grin.

“So Marcus, how is the bachelor life?” Aster inquired.

“You don’t know!” Oliver said with a laugh.

“I may be engaged,” Marcus said with a light blush.

“Flint, when was I going to find out?” Aster asked with a smile.

“Well, we’ve been arguing over who gets you in the wedding party, I guess we forgot we had to actually inform you about the relationship. It’s so weird to have a friend outside of the Pureblood circle, I’m sure all the others heard through our parents gossip.” Marcus replied.

“Are you going to make me guess who?” Aster asked indignantly.

“Liz,” Marcus replied with a large smile on his face.

“Liz? She’s back?” Aster asked.

“She didn’t like doing the research in New Zealand, it was a lot more restrictive than what she had been used to with the Circle. She came back my Seventh Year, and I stayed at her apartment during Quidditch trials. She invited me to move in, as a friend, to her extra room after I graduated. I moved in on the day of graduation and we became close that summer. It quickly became more than a friendship, and well, with everything going on in the world, we agreed there was no reason to wait for things to settle down, so I proposed last month, and she said yes.”

Aster grinned, jumping up to hug her friend.

“I’m so excited! Who’s winning the fight over me right now?” Aster asked.

“Hard to tell. Right now Liz has Delphine, Marina, Daphne, Jasmine, and another girl Liana who graduated before your time, and I have Miles, Liam, and Oliver here. Liz said I could get you if she gets Graham and Adrian, but I was supposed to have Graham and Adrian. I’m sure she’ll win in the end, I can’t bloody say no to her when it comes down to it,” Marcus replied with a smile.

“When are you guys planning on getting married?” Aster asked.

“Liz wants a summer wedding, so we were thinking of June.”

“I feel like just yesterday we were all so young,” Aster said.

“We’ve known each other for seven years now Potter, and I’ve known Liz since I was eleven and she was thirteen, now I’m twenty and she's twenty-two, almost ten years, and we’ve been together for almost two years now. You were eleven when I met you and now you’re seventeen. Time flies,” Marcus replied.

“Bloody hell that’s terrifying to consider,” Oliver said.

They heard the door open.

“I am terribly sorry,” Percy began as he entered the apartment.

“Hello Marcus, good to see you as always. Hello Aster, wonderful you could make it, sorry I am so dreadfully late. Oli dear, I’m so sorry, I will make it up to you,” Percy said as he made his way through the apartment, shaking Marcus’ hand, giving Aster a quick hug, and kissing Oliver.

“What happened?” Oliver asked, obviously a bit cross.

“An issue with one of the new decrees Dolores wants, but of course, I can not discuss that with a student present,” Percy said as he got a fork out of the drawer in the kitchen, heading to the living room and sitting on the couch next to Oliver and grabbing one of the takeout containers. “Oh I do love dumplings.”

“So Percy, how was your day?” Aster asked, hoping to dissolve some of the tension.

“Pretty good, very busy, I can not get into the specifics of course, but I am doing what I always hoped to be doing.” Percy replied.

Oliver scoffed quietly.

“Look at the time, Liz will be expecting me home soon, good to see you Aster, I’ll send on your well wishes, see you again soon hopefully,” Marcus said, quickly excusing himself.

“That was rather rude Oliver, you have scared away one of our guests,” Percy said, giving his boyfriend a confused look.

“You would have to actually be here for them to be our guests,” Oliver replied bitterly.

“Are we really going to discuss this now, with Aster here?” Percy inquired.

“Well, since this is the longest you have been home in the last month, I think it’s as good a time as any,” Oliver responded.

“Okay, let's keep this civil. What exactly is wrong in your eyes and how would you like to solve it,” Percy asked.

“You’re never here, Perce, and when you are it's like you are a shell of yourself. Half the time you shut yourself up in your home office, the other half you just talk about the Ministry. I’m so proud of you for your work, I know it's what you have always wanted to do, but you’re letting it become your entire life instead of part of your life. I can not remember the last time we actually went on a date we planned, instead of cancelling it for a work emergency. I can not remember the last time you came to one of my games. I can not remember the last time you had a full day home from work without deciding to pop by the office. I can not remember the last time we had a conversation that does not revolve around the Ministry. I can not remember the last time you told me you loved me.”

“I tell you I love you everyday!” Percy said.

“You say it as you’re leaving or you write it in a note. I can’t remember the last time you took a second, looked me in the eyes, and told me you love me, or what I mean to you, or anything to let me know you’re still here. I know you are driven by your ambition, and I love that about you, but when we were younger you still always found time for me, even before we were together. Now, I’m beginning to feel like a cog in the machine that is your life, like I could switch out with anyone else and you wouldn’t notice, like you don’t notice me.”

Percy was obviously shocked at this, and put down the takeout container he had been holding. He paused for a moment, before placing his hands on either side of Oliver’s face and looking into his eyes.

“Oliver Wood, you are the most vivacious, alive, and determined individual I have ever met, and no one could ever replace you. I notice you everyday of my life. I notice how you always leave me breakfast when you have to leave early for practice, and there's always a note next to it, telling me I can do all the great things I want to. I notice how you always clean my office when I get a little too stuck in a rut, and that seems to clear my mind. I notice how you always make dark chocolate brownies, even though you don’t like dark chocolate, because you know they’re my favorite. I notice when you have had a hard day at practice and your shower is a while longer, you go to bed a bit earlier. I notice everything Oliver, you are irreplaceable, and I love you.”

Oliver was crying, and Aster was beginning to feel a bit out of place. 

“I can go,” She offered quietly, standing up from her stool.

“It’s okay Aster,” Oliver said, quickly wiping his tears away. “I’m sorry I brought it up tonight.”

“It’s okay Oli, I just don’t want to intrude,” Aster replied.

“Nonsense Aster, you are family, you could never be intruding.” Percy replied. “Though, I do believe we should finish the conversation in private, we can do that after you leave.”

Oliver nodded and Aster sat back down.

“I’ll go grab dessert and some plates, and clean myself up a bit,” Oliver said, heading off to the kitchen.

“You really didn’t know, did you?” Aster said to Percy.

“No, I didn’t. I guess he’s right, I take for granted that he’ll just be there waiting for me, bloody hell I don’t know what I would do without him. He’s been my best friend since we were eleven, my boyfriend since we were sixteen, he’s the one person who has truly been there for me through everything. I’ve been treating him horribly haven’t I?” Percy asked.

“Yeah, you have. I know you Perce, you throw yourself into work normally, but when things get hard you throw yourself in twice as much. Don’t let what's happening between you and the family hurt you and Oliver, or pretty soon you won’t have anyone left,” Aster replied..

“I can always count on you for the brutal honesty,” Percy replied with a small smile.

“Here we are, mini flourless chocolate tarts with raspberry crème,” Oliver said with a smile.

“When did you become a master baker?” Aster asked with a laugh.

“It’s quite easy actually, everything has to be perfectly precise. I like being able to control something, I can’t control anything in Quidditch. Besides, I live with a master chef so I had to bring something to the table,” Oliver replied, grinning at his boyfriend.

“I grew up in Molly Weasley's home, I couldn’t leave there without knowing my way around the kitchen,” Percy said with a sad smile.

The three ate dessert and talked for about another hour before Aster headed back to Grimmauld. She apparated to a park near the apartments, walking to the door and knocking exactly three times before entering, pulling her shoes off in the entry hall.

“How was it?” 

She looked up and saw George heading towards her.

“A bit uncomfortable at times, but fun overall. Did you know Marcus Flint and Liz are engaged?” Aster replied.

“Flint and Tuttle, interesting match up,” George replied with a grin.

“Yeah, and Oliver is going to be one of Flint’s groomsmen, never would have pictured that,” Aster added.

“Have you heard from Oliver recently?” George asked, a bit stilted at the mention of the name.

“A bit, but we don’t discuss the situation. He sent me some Quidditch plays for Christmas,” Aster replied carefully.

“Do you think- will it ever be okay?” George asked softly.

Aster managed a small sad smile.

“It’s like Neville always says George, It will all be okay, eventually,” Aster replied.

“Nice necklace by the way,” George added with a grin, reaching over to move her hair, touching the serpent necklace he had given her.

“Thanks, a good friend gave it to me,” Aster replied with a smirk.

“Is that all he is, a good friend?” George asked with a grin, stepping closer.

“GUYS, I’VE GOT IT!”

Fred rounded the corner and the two jumped apart.

“Guys, I have perfected the sign for and name of the shop!” Fred said grinning. “Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes!” 

The three headed upstairs to look at Fred’s sketches and spent the rest of the night focused on the future.

\---

Aster was not excited to go back to Hogwarts. While Grimmauld Place was not her ideal holiday spot, she knew Harry had been bolstered by the presence of Sirius, and she had been glad to see Remus. It had been an unexpected holiday all around. Oliver had written her to tell her Percy was truly working on being more present, though he was still far from perfect. Graham had written asking if he should return with a Christmas gift for Susan, or if that would be too much too soon. Adrian had written about how excited he was for graduation, and to never have to return to his parents house again. The twins had been working non-stop on new products, and Aster had no clue where they were going to keep them all. 

The most unexpected part however, was learning on the last day before they returned what had happened between her brother and Cho Chang before the holidays. All the kids had been hanging out in the living room. Ron, Aster, Fred and George were on the large couch, Harry and Ginny were on the smaller couch, and Hermione sat in a chair between the two. They were all discussing their imminent return, the pros and cons.

“I’m just excited to see Delphine again, and soon enough we’ll be out of school, living in Diagon Alley, just a few blocks apart” Fred said with a grin.

“Reckon you and Cho will be dating soon enough, eh?” Ron said, turning to Harry.

“What?” George asked with a smirk.

“Harry and Cho kissed under the mistletoe after the last D.A. meeting,” Hermione replied.

“Aster, you never told us,” Fred said.

“I was never informed myself,” Aster replied, looking over at her brother.

“Well, you know, there were more important things going on, felt stupid to brign it up, I actually hadn’t thought of it until now,” Harry said, blushing a bit.

“Little Haz’s first girlfriend,” George said with a grin and Harry’s blush deepened.

“Don’t think you can tease Harry for his first potential relationship when you’ve never had one of your own,” Ron said with a smirk.

“You wound me so brother,” George said, dramatically falling to his knees.

“Harry dear, could you come down to the Kitchen with me, Professor Snape would like a word with you,” Molly said, appearing in the doorway.

“Snape?” Harry asked as the others exchanged confused glances.

“Professor Snape, dear. Come along quickly, he can’t stay long,” Molly replied.

She ushered Harry along down to the Kitchens.

“What do you reckon that's about?” Ron asked.

“No clue,” Aster replied.

The group hung around a bit longer, waiting for Harry to return.

“How are you lot?”

They looked up to find Arthur standing in the door.

“DAD!”

Ginny and Ron ran at their father, almost knocking him over, and the twins weren’t far behind. Hermione and Aster grinned, hurrying over with their friends.

“Well, that's a good welcome, what do you reckon we all go get some dinner in us huh?” Arthur said, and they all headed down to the kitchen. 

They opened the door to find Harry standing in between Sirius and Snape, an arm out in each direction, and the men pointing their wands toward each other.

“Merlin’s beard, what is going on here?” Arthur asked.

Snape pocketed his wand and left.

“What’s been going on?” Arthur asked again.

“Nothing Arthur, just a friendly chat between old school friends. So you’re cured? That’s great news,” Sirius replied unsteadily. 

“Yes isn’t it, and Arthur here has learned his lesson about dabbling in Muggle medicine, right dear?” Molly said as everyone sat down.

“Yes Molly,” Arthur replied.

The rest of the night was rather uneventful, other than Harry’s blatant avoidance of his sister, in an ability to keep what she was sure was the newest of Dumbledore’s secrets for her younger brother to carry. The next morning everyone got up early, gathering their packed belongings for their return. Tonks and Lupin were going to be accompanying them, they were going to take the Knight’s Bus to Hogwarts.

“Make sure you wear your new warm mittens!” Molly reminded the twins as they headed out.

Aster grinned as Molly pulled her in for a hug.

“Is he okay Aster?” She whispered.

Aster nodded as she pulled away, and hurried off before she could see the tears in the woman's eyes. Lupin flung his arm onto the street as she approached and the Knight Bus appeared, they all hurried on. 

“Okay, Fred, George, Aster, Ginny to the back with Remus, I’ll stay up here with the rest,” Tonks said and they all settled into their spots.

“So Tonks, won’t be long before we join you in the Order, officially,” Fred said with a grin.

“You still want to, after everything with your dad?” Tonks asked.

“Makes me want to more, I don’t want a world where anyone I care about has to feel that way again,” Fred replied.

Tonks nodded.

“I’ll be proud to have you three by my side,” Tonks replied.

The bus rolled quickly through Hogsmeade, stopping finally at the large gates marking the beginning of Hogwarts property. The group disembarked, Remus and Tonks getting off to help them unload their luggage.

“You’ll be safe on the grounds, have a good term, you hear?” Tonks said, quickly pulling the oldest three into a hug.

“Look after yourselves,” Remus said, before whispering something to Harry.

The two climbed back onto the bus and it sped away. Aster and the twins shrunk their luggage, popping it into their pockets and walking onward as their younger siblings and friends struggled dragging theirs towards the castle.

“See you later Aster!” Fred said as he headed on towards the Great Hall.

George paused next to Aster.

“Will things change now, that we’re back?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” Aster asked, confused.

“Well, I know we’re not dating, but we’re been closer over break, and I’m not asking if you're ready to labels anything I know you aren't, I guess I’m asking if things are going to go back to how they were before break now that we’re back,” George mumbled.

Aster smiled at him.

“George, I like you now and I liked you before break. We’re on the same page, and as long as we know where we stand, that’s all that matters, right?”

He smiled back and nodded.

“C’mon then, let’s go, I’m bloody starving,” Aster said with a smile, and the two followed Fred towards the Great Hall.


	135. Fred and George Come Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George tell Aster their plan.

January 1996

-

“We’re supposed to tell her now, right after she finally admitted she likes me too?” 

“Would you rather not tell her and just disappear? She’s family.”

“No, we should have told her from the start!”

“Harry asked us not to, and then, the new plan she won’t do with us, we can’t ask her to anyways, it’ll derail her whole plan!”

“Isn’t there a third option where we don’t have to tell her and she’s not angry?”

“George, we have to tell her, we can’t just leave, and maybe she won’t be angry, this is Aster we’re talking about, she’ll understand!”

Aster had run into Lee in the library, who had told her that the twins requested her presence in their dorm, they had news. Aster had not been able to get any information out of Lee, but now, standing outside of the dorm room, she was a bit worried.

It did not sound like good news.

Aster knocked on the twins door and suddenly it went quiet inside.

Fred opened the door, plastering a grin on his face.

“Hey Aster, right on time,” Fred said, waving her in and closing the door behind her.

“What’s up?” Aster asked, sitting on the edge of George’s bed.

Kenneth and Lee were both out, and George and Fred were standing, fidgeting anxiously in front of her.

“We have news- good news- and bad news,” Fred said.

“Which do you want to hear?” George asked nervously.

“Good news first?” Aster replied.

Fred grinned.

“Thanks to a mysterious benefactor who would prefer to stay anonymous but shares your last name, Georgie here and I find ourselves with enough Galleons for a storefront in Diagon Alley, with a flat above it. A three bedroom flat to be specific, so all three of us could reside there,” Fred said.

“Guys, that’s great!” Aster said, pulling them in for a hug.

“Yeah, you know Harry didn’t want to keep the Triwizard winnings, felt wrong after everything, so he gave it to us,” George added.

“That’s amazing, that’s why there's so many new products!” Aster said.

“Exactly, my entrepreneurial spirit stops for no one,” Fred said.

“Does Delphine know?” Aster asked.

“She knows I want to and that we have a potential place, but I haven’t told her everything yet,” Fred replied. “But, we want you in on the business, as owner of one-third of it, you’ve developed the products as much as we have. We know you want to do Potions work, but we will have plenty of Potions that need developing.”

“I’ll think of it, I was tinkering with the idea of temporary Love Potions that you guys could market around Valentines, with none of the side effects of normal Love Potion, and they only last forty-eight hours,” Aster replied with a grin.

“Genius,” George said with a smirk.

“Wait, so what’s the bad news?” Aster asked.

“Well, Georgie, I think that’s for you to answer,” Fred said, looking at his brother.

“With everything lined up already, and Umbridge on the warpath more than ever, well, we don’t think we’ll be here much longer,” George said.

“What do you mean?” Aster asked.

“Well, we don’t need NEWTs to open our own joke shop and with being banned from Quidditch, life under Umbridge is kind of pointless,” Fred added.

“We’re not just going to up and leave tomorrow, we’re working on a Prank to end our time here. We don’t know when yet, but we wanted to tell you,” George finished. 

“So, you guys aren’t going to graduate?” Aster asked.

“No, we’re going to work on opening the shop up, set up the flat so it’s all ready when you graduate, I want to ask Delphine to move in too but I think she’ll probably be too angry about this whole leaving school plan to agree right away,” Fred replied.

“We just don’t want to subject ourselves to anymore punishment from Umbridge when there isn’t a point to it,” George said.

“But you two assumed I would just move in with you?”

The twins exchanged worried glances.

“Well- yeah, I guess,” George said.

Aster grinned at them.

“Good, I expect a fully finished flat by the time I move in,” She replied and the twins grinned back. “But, when exactly are you planning on doing this?”

“We don’t have any timeframe, probably not until after our birthday, can’t miss the best day of the Prank War every year under Umbridge this year,” George said with a grin.

“If you’re planning on asking Delphine however, you should know she already has plans in the works,” Aster added.

“I know that’s why I have to hurry up,” Fred groaned, “maybe I’ll do that now, because we wanted to tell you first.”

Aster smiled as Fred quickly headed out. 

“I’m excited for you two,” Aster said with a grin.

“Us three Aster, even if you don’t decide to work with us, you’re still the owner of a third, you helped create everything,” George said.

“I definitely did not see this being the outcome when I met you two in Ollivander's,” Aster said with a small smile.

George paused.

“How do you think he would react?” George asked, and Aster didn’t have to ask who he meant.

“He would be proud of you, he will be once everything is said and done,” Aster replied.

George nodded.

“He always believed in you two, he just could never understand the idea of success without an educational focus. It will work out George, he knows you guys are capable of great things and he will be proud.”

“So you’ll move in with us and you won’t tell Mum about our plan?” George asked with a grin.

“Molly will never even know I knew, because she’d kill me too. And yeah, I didn’t really have plans for after Hogwarts, living with you two will feel like we’re in a tiny, messier Burrow with worse cooks,” Aster replied and George pretended to be hurt as he sat next to her.

“I can not believe you would say that, I am the master of the omlette,” He replied.

“Can you call yourself a master if you’ve only made it three times and it's the only thing you know how to make?” Aster said with a smirk.

“Okay fine master chef you can do the cooking,” George replied.

“Wow, I sense the sexism, ask the girl to move in to do your cooking,” Aster said with a laugh.

“Yep Aster, it is all you’re good for,” George replied with a smirk.

“Well Georgie I can cook more than an omelette after all,” Aster replied and George grinned, leaning in a bit as if to kiss her when the door opened.

“Sorry mate, I didn’t know your girlfriend was here, I just need to grab this. I’ll er- see you at dinner,” Kenneth said, quickly grabbing a textbook off his desk and hurrying out of the room.

Aster fell back onto the bed laughing as George blushed.

“Am I ever going to get a moment with you that isn’t interrupted?” George groaned.

“Seems unlikely Weasley, everyone around us seems unintentionally determined to make sure you don’t achieve that goal,” Aster said with a grin as she sat back up.

“Maybe we can have a moment now, he’ll likely warn the others?” George asked with a smirk.

“As much as I wish I could stay and discuss your lackluster cooking skills, I have to head off, make sure my team hasn’t been slacking, I’ll see you later,” Aster said, getting up and heading out.

“Hey Aster, are Fred and George in there, they may have a lifetime ban from the game but they can still attempt to train the rejects I’m left with,” Angelina asked as Aster entered the Common Room.

“George is, Fred went to see Delphine,” Aster replied.

“Oh, is it, just George?” Angelina asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“Are you two…?” Angelina asked.

“I don’t really know. It’s a bit soon for me, but George is great,” Aster replied.

Angelina nodded.

“Good to know. I’ll see you at D.A.” Angelina said as she headed upstairs.

“Hey Aster!”

Aster turned and saw Dean and Seamus approaching.

“Care to join for a game of Gobstones, two of us against you and Longbottom?” Seamus asked.

“Neville’s a bit off, we’re hoping you can cheer him up,” Dean whispered.

“I do have a little bit before I get back, and it shouldn’t take long for Neville and I to beat you,” Aster said, heading over to the table where Neville was sitting.

“I told them not to bother you,” Neville mumbled.

“C'mon Neville, you could never be a bother, besides if we play Snake Pit rules we’ll beast them in no time,” Aster replied, and Neville managed a small smile in response.

“Snake Pit rules, sure you don’t want to play Jack Stone rules?” Seamus groaned.

“The only difference is the center Seamus, I believe in you,” Dean replied with a smirk.

While the boyfriends figured out a strategy, Aster turned to Neville.

“You okay Nev, you’re a bit quiet?”

“I’m always quiet,” Neville replied.

“Not with me you aren't,” Aster said.

“I just, I keep thinking about what Gran said, about me being ashamed of my parents, I’m not!” He said indignantly.

“I know you aren’t, and so do you, so why is it bothering you?”

“Should I tell more people, just for them to pity me? That doesn’t sound like pride to me,” Neville replied.

“Do whatever you think is right Nev, either way they would be proud of you, and so am I, now come one, we’re going to win this game,” Aster replied.

“Okay, we’re ready,” Dean said.

The goal of Gobstones was to capture all of your opponent’s stones, and each time one was captured, it shot a foul-smelling liquid into the loser's face. Players start the game with fifteen small, round Gobstones each, thirty in total. Snake Pit however, differed a bit. There was a hole in the center of the score circle, and you wanted to get as close to it as you could, without your Gobstone falling in, if it fell in, it shot the liquid at you. 

Aster and Neville had played almost daily the summer previous when he came to the Burrow, though Seamus was notoriously horrible at this version of the game. It only took about twelve minutes for the two of them to beat their friends, and Neville seemed a bit happier as they finished. 

Aster headed out of the Common Room and towards her own in the dungeons. On the way however, she ran into Roger, who was heading towards his own dorm.

“Hey Aster, got a minute?” Roger asked.

Aster nodded and the two sat down on a nearby bench.

“We’re still meeting later, right?” Roger asked.

“Yeah, is that what you wanted to talk about?” Aster asked.

“No.”

“Go ahead then,” Aster said.

“I try to view what we’re dealing with through a logical lens, the Ravenclaw in me demands it. But there is no logic to any of this. People are dying, pointlessly, and more are going to. Everyone keeps telling us we’re just kids, but we were just kids in First Year when Rakepick was here, and we’ll be just kids as long as they say it. It doesn’t stop anything,” Roger said.

“The war never truly ended,” Aster replied.

“Sometimes I just wish there was something to do, to join after all of this, the war is coming, and we need a side to join, we’re fighters, this place bloody made us fighters from the beginning, we’re not going to sit back and watch,” Roger said.

“What if hypothetically, there already was, would you want to join?” Aster asked.

“Merlin Aster, do you have to ask? I’ve been your friend and right hand man since we were eleven, don’t doubt me now,” Roger replied.

“I didn’t mean it like that Roger, it’s just, this is real. It’s our lives at stake,” Aster said.

“It’s always been our lives at stake Aster, we didn’t start researching Potions for fun, we did it to save lives, to help our friends, to stop Rakepick. To heal our friends in dangerous situations, it's always been real Aster. If you think any of our friends are going to sit on the sidelines and watch you or any of the others sacrifice themselves like Cedric did, you’ve got another thing coming. We’re all in this Potter, really in this, and we’re going to do it together, just like we always have.”

Aster smiled.

“I wonder what it would have been like if we had been able to just be kids.” Aster said.

“I don’t know, but I want the next generation, all of the kids that come after us to be able to know. I don’t plan on letting anyone else be forced to grow up as fast as we were, as fast as Harry is. I don’t plan on raising my kids like this, and I know Lee wants kids. We have to do it for them, for the future,” Roger said, determined. “So this group, that you not so hypothetically know of, I want in. So does Lee, so will Angelina, Alicia, Delphine, Marina, Graham, Miles, the others once they graduate. I don’t want to see anyone else die Aster, but people will have to, and I’m not going to just watch.”

Aster nodded.

“I’ll talk to them.” Aster said.

Roger nodded, relaxing a bit.

“And Roger, I never doubted you, I know you’re a fighter, like you said, we all had to become fighters. I just hate having to watch all of us use those skills, again and again, and nothing changing.” Aster said.

“Well, we have to keep doing it, until something does change,” Roger said, standing up from his spot. “I’ll see you in the Potions room later?”

“Of course, see you then.”

Aster had told her team to assemble in the Common Room at two, and even though it was only one-thirty they were all there. Aster grinned at the sight. She had told Flint when she saw him over the holidays that she had been worried about being accepted, and he told her even the Slytherin parents were impressed with how well she was running the team. 

“Hey Cap, heard you got some new plays to go over,” Miles said with a grin when he saw her surprise.

“Yep, okay, the first one is called Starfish and Stick and it’s actually for you Miles,” Aster said, “You would hold one hand and one foot onto the broomstick, while stretching your body out, to ensure maximum shielding against oncoming Quaffles. It’s a new play that Puddlemere just came up with, and Wood and Flint passed it on.”

“Perfect, I’ll practice it with Cassius after dinner,” Miles replied.

The team spent the next three hours reviewing new plays, one for the Chasers called Hawkshead Attacking Formation, the Sloth Grip Roll which Aster knew the Gryffindor’s were learning, and Aster wanted Marina to learn the Wronski Feint.

Around five they finally broke, and everyone had their own things to do. Graham was going to visit Susan and give her the gift he had gotten her for Christmas. Adrian was going to catch Alicia at the end of Quidditch practice. Delphine was going to give Fred her answer on moving in with Aster and the twins. Marina was going to go into the Forbidden Forest for a walk with Luna. Miles and Daphne were going to the kitchens for an early dinner date. 

Aster sat down on the couch, thinking about the times they had all been inseparable. Suddenly she remembered how Oliver had referred to the passage of time as terrifying and she agreed. She wished she could go back to eleven year old Aster, and tell her to appreciate all these people while she could, while she still had them in her life. She already felt the drifts forming between them, and wondered how many would actually remain in her life years down the line.


	136. Educational Decree Twenty-Six and Other Misfortunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolores passes a new Decree and the D.A. continues.

January 1996

-

Dolores Umbridge seemed to be focused on being the absolute worst human being in existence and making every student's life living hell. Not only were her detentions becoming infamous, and more students sporting bandages over their hands, but she seemed to always be around the corner when Aster and her friends were partaking in the Prank War. Colin was the only one who had completely managed to avoid getting caught this year, and Aster was glad, he was the youngest one involved and she was worried about him. Umbridge had been passing new decrees whenever she wished, restricting life at Hogwarts more and more. The decrees became more invasive with each rising number.

EDUCATIONAL DECREE NUMBER TWENTY-SIX

Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach.

-Dolores Umbridge

Not only did this make Aster’s life more difficult, as whenever she tried to discuss anything about her life with her godmother, Umbridge seemed to be there to inform her that it was inappropriate to discuss with a student, but Umbridge seemed to be around every corner recently. Aster has managed to avoid detention for the first half of the year, but now it seemed more and more that someone had been tracking them all, Umbridge was always one step ahead. 

Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six had earned Lee his first taste of an Umbridge detention, as he had been the last of the Seventh Years to avoid it. Shortly after it was instated, Umbridge reprimanded the twins for playing Exploding Snap during her class.

"Exploding Snap's got nothing to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor! That's not information relating to your subject!" Lee argued. 

He got himself two days of detention, and Harry got some extra essence of murtlap from Hermione, as Lee’s bleeding was pretty bad. The twins seemed to take this as a sign to increase their aggression, and Aster began working with Hermione and Roger to mass produce essence of murtlap for the student body. They disseminated it to each House, through Hermione, Roger, Aster, and Ernie. 

Umbridge also became a mainstay of Divination and Care of Magical Creatures classes, as Trelawney and Hagrid were placed on probation. Trelawney was at least attempting to appeal to Umbridge in her classes, but Hagrid was not doing so well. Hermione had been working with him to plan lessons, trying to figure out safe and appropriate ways to teach about the creatures. Hagrid seemed to take each of these ideas and spin them, bringing dangerous creatures in, or teaching aspects that Umbridge had deemed inappropriate. 

The news in the Prophet wasn’t any better.

MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN   
MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS ”RALLYING POINT” FOR OLD DEATH EATERS

The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass outbreak from Azkaban. Speaking to reporters in his office, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening, and he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals. Three of these individuals have already been identified; Antonin Dolohov, who murdered Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Augustus Rookwood, who leaked Ministry secrets to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; and Bellatrix Lestrange, who tortured and permanently incapacitated Frank and Alice Longbottom. 

“We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escapes. Nor do I think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it is likely that these individuals, who include Black’s cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals and beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached.”

As soon as Aster read the article, yet again brought to her attention by Daphne’s copy of the Prophet, she immediately headed over to the Gryffindor table. She had her eyes peeled for Neville but didn’t see him anywhere.

“Hey Aster, got a few ideas to show you later,” Fred said, grinning over at George and Lee.

“Where’s Neville?” Aster asked.

“Good morning to you too,” Fred said with a smile until he saw her face.

“Aster, what’s up? You okay?” George asked, rising to stand next to her.

“I need you to tell me where Neville is,” Aster replied.

“Aster, what’s going on?” Fred asked.

“Thomas and Finnigan, where’s Longbottom?” George asked.

“Dunno, he was just here a few minutes ago,” Seamus replied.

“Bathroom maybe?” Dean offered.

“Aster, is everything okay?” Fred asked, getting ready to stand up.

“Shut it Freddie. Aster c’mon we’ll go find him,” George said, and he led her out of the Great Hall, their friends watching them leave. 

George checked the bathroom to no avail, they headed up to check the Gryffindor Common Room and Neville’s dorm.

“Aster, what exactly happened?” George asked as they looked.

“Neville’s parents, they’re, well, they were attacked. By Bellatrix Lestrange. Who is now roaming free who knows where. That’s why he lives with his Gran,” Aster said.

“I never knew,” George said softly.

“Yeah, it’s not something he really tells people, I think I was the only one who knew, until we ran into him on Christmas. His parents are in the permanent ward there, Bellatrix tortured them until they lost their minds, he visits every Christmas,” Aster replied.

“So the news today,” George said, putting it all together.

“Yeah, I’m worried about him, but also about you, Dolohov is out too,” Aster said.

“I haven't even had time to really consider it honestly, Merlin, I should probably owl Mum,” George replied.

“Just make sure you’re looking out for yourself too, George, you tend to only look out for those around you,” Aster said.

“I could argue the same for you,” George said.

“I’ll work on taking my own advice after we make sure Neville is okay,” Aster replied. 

“I’m out of ideas Aster,” George sighed as they arrived at the empty Black Lake.

“I have one more,” Aster said, heading towards the Quidditch Pitch.

“Aster, I get we’re desperate here, but Longbottom doesn’t even fly,” George said as he jogged after her. 

“You can do more than fly on a Pitch Weasley,” Aster shot back over her shoulder as she ran on to the Pitch.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Neville in the middle of the field, opening the equipment box.

“It doesn't work if you don’t have someone to throw it with Nev,” She shouted over as she headed towards him. 

George sent Aster a nod before heading back towards the castle.

“I didn’t really think that far ahead,” Neville said, lugging a Bludger out of the box.

“Good thing I just so happened to be walking by then,” Aster replied with a smirk.

“You didn’t have to come find me you know, you don’t have to deal with this,” Neville said.

“I don’t have to do anything Nev, I choose to. And helping you out isn’t dealing with ‘this’, it’s being there for a friend, one of my closest friends,” Aster replied.

“Sometimes I wonder why you put up with me, what do you get from being friends with me?” Neville said as he threw the Bludger.

“I could ask myself the same,” Aster replied as she caught it.

“What do you mean? You’re amazing Aster. You’re so intelligent, you have this amazing charisma, you are literally kind to everyone you meet. You went out of your way to become my friend, even though I was some random First Year that was terrified of you. You tutor me in Potions and always let me borrow cauldrons, even though we both know I'll ruin them eventually. You’re ambitious, clever, resourceful, a natural leader, a true Slytherin.” Neville replied as he caught her return.

“Exactly the way I feel about you Neville. You care so much about the people around you, you wrote me an entire Herbology textbook because I understand it better when you explain things. You can always tell when I’m off, and you always know exactly how to make me feel better. You’re one of the most helpful people I’ve ever met, extremely chivalrous, and one of the bravest people I have ever met, a true Gryffindor, trust me I know a lot of them,” Aster said in response. 

“You seem to be the only person who sees me that way,” Neville replied as he threw the Bludger back to her.

“I think if you started viewing yourself that way, everyone else would see it too.” Aster said, catching the Bludger. 

“Sounds like something Gran would say to me,” Neville groaned.

“Well I am a big fan of your Gran,” Aster replied with a grin.

Neville managed a smile.

“So, I’m guessing you saw the Prophet today?” Aster asked, throwing the Bludger back at Neville. 

“You guess correctly.” Neville said, catching the Bludger and strapping it back into the case, collapsing onto the ground next to it.

“What am I supposed to do Aster? I can’t do anything, I can’t get revenge, I can’t beat her, I probably can’t even do a basic jinx if I’m faced with her,” Neville sighed.

Aster joined him on the ground.

“You keep underestimating yourself Neville. You’ve become one of the best in the D.A., and there are quite a lot of students there. None of us know what we’ll be like in combat, save Harry, but that's why we do it. And Nev, we train together, we’re going to fight together. You are not alone, I would never let that happen to you,” Aster said.

Neville sat up and sent a small smile in her direction.

“Besides, out of the students in the D.A., you are definitely at the top of the list for who I would want next to me in a fight Nev,” Aster said, and Neville laughed. 

“Yeah, Neville Longbottom is everyone's ideal right-hand man,” He replied sarcastically.

“I didn’t say everybody's, I said mine, but either way it’s true,” Aster replied. 

“Maybe the D.A. is helping,” Neville said.

“Speaking of the D.A., I believe if we stay out here much longer we’ll be late for the first meeting of term,” Aster said, standing and holding out a hand to help Neville up.

He grabbed her hand and then picked up the equipment box, lugging it back to the locker rooms. The two headed into the castle and up to the seventh floor, entering the Room of Requirement. Once everyone had arrived, Aster and Harry stood up.

“So, with the news from today, everything is becoming more real. We’re no longer training for a hypothetical, we are training for war. Voldemort’s army is back, and we can not slack in our training now,” Harry said.

Zacharias Smith smirked but everyone else seemed to agree, sitting in sacred silence.

“So, today we’ll be learning the Shield Charm, Protego. It reflects spells and blocks physical attacks. Surprisingly it is not typically taught in Defense Against the Dark Arts courses, even under a capable Professor, so many grown Witches and Wizards can not successfully cast it. This will be an advantage to us, as it makes it unlikely the Death Eaters, or whoever else you may face in combat will be as capable as you are,” Aster continued.

“So, if you can split off into your usual pairs and Aster and I will come around and help you,” Harry finished. 

The group split up, and Aster and Harry made their way around, fixing pronunciations and rearranging cushions around the more accident prone members. 

Neville mastered the Shield Charm quickly, second only to Hermione. He seemed to take every new jinx and curse they learned as a new way to get revenge for his parents. He ignored any injuries he sustained, getting right back up when he was knocked down and quickly downing a Healing Potion from Aster if he got hit with anything too hard. Aster and Roger had begun to spend all of their freetime with the Potions Circle members, creating a stock of Healing Potions and any other potions they thought of that could be helpful, saving them for the day that must be coming.


	137. Little Brother's First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends Valentines with Cho and Aster spends the day with George.

February 14, 1996

-

As Valentine’s Day rolled around, it was hard for Aster not to reflect on where she had been a year ago. She had been fighting with Cedric, and yet he had still spent most of the day with her in the library while all their friends had been in Hogsmeade. This year Aster would be going to Hogsmeade, though what she would be doing there was unclear.

All the Gryffindor quidditch team members had tried to convince her against it, even trying to set up blind dates for her, but Angelina insisted on practice on Valentines Day. Ron and Alicia were not happy, but it was the first time Fred, Harry, and George were the tiniest bit happy about being banned. Angelina was planning on spending the day strategizing, she had to scrap a lot of her old strategies as her new Beaters couldn’t achieve them.

Delphine and Fred were going on a date, as were Lee and Roger, Miles and Daphne, Marina and Luna, Dean and Seamus, Graham and Susan, even Harry had a date with Cho. Isobel was going to meet Cassius in Hogsmeade, and Adrian was busy planning a Kitchen dinner date with Alicia since they couldn’t go to Hogsmeade. 

Hermione had some secret plan for the day. Blaise and Theo were planning on working on some History of Magic work, they were a bit paranoid and avoided most foods the week leading up to Valentines for fear of Love Potions. Neville was staying at the castle to do some Herbology research with Sprout.

That left Aster and George as the only ones without plans.

Predictably, at breakfast on Valentines, George made his way over to the Slytherin table. 

“Hey Aster, busy today?” George asked.

“Yeah, super busy. I have a date with Adrian, then one with Graham, one with Neville, and to top it all off I thought I’d go for Padma, for fun,” Aster replied sarcastically.

“Care to squeeze me in, doesn’t have to be a date,” George added.

“Perhaps I can, though I don’t think Aberforth would be too happy to see you in Hog’s Head on Valentines, and we are not going to Puddifoot’s,” Aster replied.

“Leave it to me, I’ll meet you out front,” George replied with a grin, heading back to his own table. 

“He’s actually pretty smooth, now that I’m not viewing him as an opponent,” Graham said with a grin. 

“Too cheesy for my tastes,” Delphine said with a shrug.

“Fred seems even cockier,” Marina answered.

“He may be in every other sense, but he’s refreshingly nervous when it comes to me,” Delphine replied with a smirk.

“I’ll take your word for it, I got to run, that Hufflepuff that’s been after me is on her way over, care to join Zabini?” Theo said as he got up. 

Blaise glanced up and saw the Third Year Hufflepuff on her way over with a Fourth Year Ravenclaw.

“Right with you Nott,” He said, getting up and following after his friends.

Their friends laughed as they ran off, the young girls racing after them.

“At least you have plans, Aster, I’m spending most of my day with Dobby and Winky, so it’s going to be incredibly romantic,” Adrian said with a laugh. 

“Sounds it Pucey, try to stay loyal to Spinnet,” Cassius said with a smirk.

“I’ll try Warrington, have fun with Isobel,” Adrian replied.

The group finished their breakfast, all heading off on their separate ways, Cassius walking with Aster out to the front.

“Excited for your non-date with Weasley?” Cassius asked with a grin.

“Yes, and no. I’m excited to spend the day with George, but I’m not excited for him to get his hopes up that I’ll be ready any time soon for a real relationship. Are you excited to see Isobel again?” Aster replied. 

“Understandable. I haven’t seen Isobel in over a month, I can’t wait. I managed to sneak over to her house for a couple hours over holiday break, but it was not enough. I miss having her just be up the stairs,” Cassius replied.

“We'll all be in Diagon soon enough Cash, me and Delphine with the twins, Isobel a few blocks away, the rest of you literally down the street,” Aster said with a grin, knocking his shoulder as they walked up to George.

“You’re right Aster, I just, it’s easier to complain about the present,” Cassius replied before heading off on his own toward Hogsmeade.

“You’re absolutely sure he has a girlfriend right?” George asked.

“I’m sure Georgie, you can even meet her today, she’s great. Now c’mon, I don’t know what you have planned, but I’m out of sugar quills so we need to stop at HoneyDukes first,” Aster said, grabbing George’s hand and pulling him along towards Hogsmeade. 

“I do have a plan, and it does involve HoneyDukes, then Zonko’s, and then Hog’s Head, I specifically asked Aberforth for permission to bring you here today,” George said with a grin.

“Merlin, it’s almost like asking my dad if you can take me out,” Aster replied with a laugh.

“You have some formidable parental figures Aster. I did consider asking Remus permission, but he scares me a bit, and McGonagall terrifies me Aster, do you know how many times she has given me detention, I had to face one of them and Aberforth owns your favorite spot in Hogsmeade so he was the one,” George replied with a small smile. 

“Maybe Madam Puddifoots is my favorite spot in Hogsmeade George,” Aster replied with a smirk.

“Perfect then, we’ll spend the whole afternoon next to Roger and Lee making out in Puddifoots,” George said with a grin.

“Is that really their plan for the day?” Aster asked.

“Sadly, yes. Graham and Susan too apparently,’ George replied.

“Guess we’ll be joining them then,” Aster said with a smirk as they finally reached Hogsmeade. 

“HoneyDukes first,” George said, leading Aster towards the candy shop.

The two entered the shop, full of couples buying each other candy.

“We’ll never get through them all,” Aster groaned.

“Good thing I made a stop earlier,” George replied with a grin.

He approached the counter, and the worker behind it handed him a bag, sending him on his way.

“Let’s get going Aster,” He said with a grin as he led her out of the store, towards Zonko's.

George did the same thing at Zonko’s, walking up to the counter and retrieving a bag before the pair headed to Hog’s Head. 

“Hey Aster, other Weasley twin,” Aberforth said as the two headed in.

“Not going to cut him some slack?” Aster asked with a grin.

“Nope. He said he didn’t mind as long as you two could come here today,” Aberforth replied with a small smile, dropping two Butterbeers off at a booth for them before heading back behind the counter.

“I’m impressed George, Aberforth almost smiled talking about you,” Aster said with a laugh.

“Well, after you agreed to hangout today, I may have used a mixture of the secret passageway and my broom to arrange everything,” George replied. “Aberforth was a bit impressed I was so dedicated, pretty sure that's the only reason he let me come here.”

“So what exactly is in those bags?” Aster asked with a smirk.

George smiled, handing the bags over to Aster.

She opened the HoneyDukes bag first, pulling out a box of sugar quills and a box of their newest product, the Sugared Butterfly Wings.

“Theo and I have wanted to try these, but they’re always sold out!” Aster said excitedly.

“I caught them this morning just as they were restocking,” George relied with a grin.

Aster turned to the other bag, opening it to find a large supply of Dungbombs and a Fanged Flyer.

“I know Harry and Ron have been interested in the Fanged Flyer, figured we might as well get them one, Dungbombs are for the prank Colin wants the three of us to do, it’ll be great,” George said with a grin.

Aster smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll carry them back,” George said, taking the bags.

He shrunk the bags down, putting them into his pocket.

“Can I ask you something George?” Aster asked.

“You just did,” He said with a smirk. 

“Merlin, that’s cheesy George,” Aster replied.

“Yeah, what’s the question,” George said.

“Well, I was talking to Neville a few weeks ago and it got me thinking,” Aster said.

George raised an eyebrow.

“Why do you like me George?” Aster asked. 

“You and Longbottom were talking about this?” George asked, confused.

“Well, not about you, but he was saying he doesn’t understand why people care about him and well, it made me wonder why people care about me,” Aster said.

“Well, many reasons Aster, and there definitely is not enough time for me to list them all. If I had to explain it in one I guess it would be that everyone else sees me as half of Fred and George or Fred’s sidekick, but you just see me.” George replied.

“You know I'm not the only one that sees you, right?” Aster asked.

“Sometimes it feels like it.” George replied softly.

“Georgie,” Aster said quietly, reaching out to grab his hand.

“Hey, it’s nothing Aster, really,” George said, forcing a grin.

Before Aster could reply, something caught her eye out the window.

“Is that Cho, crying?” Aster asked.

“Merlin, and I thought I was a bad date, should we find Haz?” George asked.

“Probably, is that okay?” Aster asked.

“Course Aster, let’s go,” George said with a grin, downing the last of his Butterbeer before pulling her along.

The two looked in the window of Puddifoot’s, where Cho had been running from, but couldn’t see Harry anywhere. They checked back at Zonko’s and HoneyDukes, and eventually saw him at a table in the Three Broomsticks with Hermione.

“You don’t think he likes Granger?” George asked.

“Merlin George, no! Obviously Hermione and Ron like each other,” Aster replied.

“Ron?” George asked.

“Yeah, the two of them remind me of Adrian and Alicia before they started dating, close friends who claim they can’t stand each other, but also never let anything bad happen to the other,” Aster replied.

“Huh, guess I never considered it,” George said. “Ron definitely does not have my skill with the ladies.”

“Skill, you’ve been pining after me for seven years,” Aster replied with a laugh.

“Yeah, but you said yes, eventually,” George replied with a smirk.

“Is that Skeeter?” Aster asked.

“Yeah, and Luna and Marina,” George replied.

“Let’s keep our distance, seeing Rita Skeeter is definitely not on my to-do list today,” Aster said.

“It’s about time to head back, we could wait for them in the Common Room, figure out what's going on,'' George suggested.

“Wait, I have an idea first,” Aster said with a grin, pulling George along.

They entered Tomes and Scrolls.

“Shopping for books Aster?” George asked, a bit confused.

“ASTER!”

Aster grinned as someone threw their arms around her and she turned to see Cassius approaching with a grin, Isobel smiling widely as she released Aster.

“George, this is Isobel, Cassius’ girlfriend of just over a year. Isobel, this is George,” Aster said. 

George grinned and stuck his hand out to shake Isobel’s, but the girl just pulled him into a hug.

“So nice to finally meet you George, Aster and Cassius talk about you and your family quite often, I didn’t know you two were dating though!” Isobel said.

“They aren’t officially, yet,” Cassius replied, wrapping an arm around Isobel’s waist.

“Okay, I say this with nothing but respect to Cassius as his friend. But Isobel, you date this sarcastic lump?” George asked.

The three laughed and George looked confused.

“Well, Cassius has actually been a fixture of the Ravenclaw dorm since, I suppose your Fifth Year, he and Roger were always discussing secrets in hushed tones and I thought he was cute, but a bit quiet. I suppose someone has to be a bit quiet to date me however, I do go on so. One day, Roger wasn’t there and I approached him, deciding if anyone could make the quiet boy talk I could. I think I already had a bit of a crush on him, and we became friends, though I thought he was dating Aster originally, he was very protective of her, until I realized he was the same with all of his friends. Then he invited me to the Yule Ball and well, I couldn’t say no,” Isobel said, grinning up at her boyfriend.

“Thank Merlin,” Cassius said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“Everyone who knows us is always surprised when they meet the other, but my parents said right away that we are a perfect fit,” Isobel said.

“What about Cassius’ parents?” George asked without thinking.

Cassius managed a dry laugh.

“As Cassius likes to say, ‘The opinion of blood supremacists is irrelevant’, but we are both hoping that one day they will like to meet me,” Isobel replied, squeezing Cassius’ hand to comfort him.

“Well, it was nice to meet you!” George said as Aster dragged him back out.

“Satisfied now?” Aster asked with a smirk.

“Okay now I realize I was being a prat. I’ve never seen Cassius smile so much,” George replied as they started walking back to the castle.

“It’s okay I’ve been dealing with you being a prat for seven years now,” Aster replied and George laughed.

“Well, consider this my formal apology?” George asked, handing Aster one of the sugar quills, still shrunk.

Aster tapped it with her wand, returning it to its natural size.

“I suppose that’s acceptable Georgie,” She said with a grin, grabbing his hand.

The two met up with Fred and Delphine and Lee and Roger, and they all headed back to the castle, thoughts of the impending war and Umbridge slowly filtering back into their momentarily happy minds.


	138. Aster's Brother is in the Paper... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's interview comes out.

February 23, 1996

-

The news of Harry’s trainwreck date with Cho was quickly spread around the school. There were multiple versions of the story circulating, including one where Harry slipped Cho a Love Potions and she finally overcame it. Aster knew however that the girl had oddly brought up Cedric, and ran off in tears when Harry said he had to meet with Hermione. Aster wished people could be straightforward with each other, but that had never been her brother's strong suit. 

Her brother's name was so often spread around the halls that Aster was glad for once it was being spread for normal teenage gossip instead of death defying adventures. She wondered if Harry would ever be allowed a sense of normality after all of this was over, or if he would always be in the papers, his fate sealed that one Halloween. She, not for the first time, wished she had been able to do something that day, to take away from him, but she had only been two, not even sure what she was hiding from in the closet.

Aster had almost forgotten about seeing her brother in the Three Broomsticks with Rita Skeeter on Valentines until February 23rd rolled around and sitting down at breakfast Aster was greeted with Marina’s copy of the Quibbler that had Harry’s face and name on it. 

HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST:  
THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN

Aster didn’t even bother reading it, she had already heard the story many more times than she had ever wished to. She handed it back to Marina and the Slytherins gathered around to read it. She headed over to the Gryffindor table and wondered why she had to make this trip every time she looked at a paper. She found Harry’s copy of the Quibbler being handed to Umbridge and quickly slid in next to Neville.

“Hey Aster, you see the Quibbler?” He asked with a grin.

“Sure did,” She replied, nodding her head over to Umbridge and Harry.

“Merlin, that can’t be good,” Neville sighed.

“At least it’s out there now, for public consumption,” Dean said.

Aster shot a glance at Seamus.

“I read it and mailed me mam a copy, I’m sorry Aster,” Seamus said.

“I’m not the one you have to apologize to,” Aster replied.

“I know, but you’re bloody mad if you think I’m saying any of that in front of Umbridge,” Seamus replied.

“Fair enough,” Aster said with a shrug.

“Think it’ll help the cause?” Neville asked.

“At least people will actually be vigilant,” Aster said.

“Thank god my mums a muggle,” Dean said. 

“Gran will be glad people finally believe, she always says the media shouldn’t talk about Harry as a minor anyways, but there's no one to stop them,” Neville said with a sigh.

“At least Gran’s looking out for him,” Aster said.

Umbridge marched away and Aster headed over to her brother.

“Some good press for a change?” She asked.

“Thank Merlin,” Harry replied with a grin.

“He’s got fan mail too Aster,” Ron said, pointing to the small mountain of mail on the table.

“Rita’s not a bad writer when she actually writes the truth,” Hermione added smugly.

“I take it you were the mastermind behind this?” Aster asked with a grin.

“Well, let’s say a beetle was recently freed from a jar,” Hermione replied with a smile. 

Aster saw Seamus get up so she made her way back to the Slytherin table so he could apologize.

“Hey Potter, emergency meeting in the dungeons c’mon,” Cassius said, grabbing Aster to follow along with the rest of the Slytherin’s.

“What’s it about?” Aster asked.

“Dunno, but Umbridge called it so, odds are nothing good,” Miles said.

“Well nothing good for the other Houses at least,” Delphine added.

The group of Slytherin’s reached the Common Room, there was a new decree posted on their board.

EDUCATIONAL DECREE NUMBER TWENTY-SEVEN

Any student found in possession of the magazine The Quibbler will be expelled.

-Dolores Umbridge

More surprisingly however, was Umbridge herself, standing in the middle of the Common Room.

“Please sit everyone, I have some announcements,” Umbridge said, and everyone gathered around. 

The Seventh Years took the seats, seniority meant a lot in Slytherin, and they made sure to take advantage. Aster sat on the couch with Delphine and Marina. 

“I am looking into starting groups of students to help me patrol the halls and keep our school in order. I of course, want to offer this opportunity up to your House first, as I know how dedicated you all would be. In fact, when the idea was first brought up, some of your parents even recommended you. So, the first Seven members of the Inquisitorial Squad are as follows, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Graham Montague, Pansy Parkinson, and Cassius Warrington. Anyone else eager to join is welcome to report to my office. We will spend some time training you, and we are hoping to have you out surveying the halls by April!” Umbridge announced in her faux happy voice.

After a round of applause, she left the room and Cassius and Graham groaned.

“Not only do we now have to do this, which Isobel is going to freak about when she hears,” Cassius started.

“But we have to do it with Malfoy?!” Graham finished.

“Thank Merlin my parents don’t care,” Blaise said.

“Thank Merlin mine aren’t important enough to know,” Theo added.

“I’m surprised she's taking so long implementing it, she’s usually so on top of things,” Adrian added, a bit concerned.

“Makes me worried about what else she might have planned,” Aster finished with a nod.

“Exactly Az,” Graham said with a sigh.

“I have to go meet Roger and Neville, talk about this more at dinner?” Aster asked and her friends nodded.

She headed off to the Potions classroom, ducking behind a statue when she saw Harry with Snape.

“You are lazy and sloppy Potter, it is a small wonder that the Dark Lord-” Snape began.

“Can you tell me something sir? Why do you call Voldemort the Dark Lord, I’ve only ever heard Death Eaters call him that-” Harry replied as someone screamed in the hallway.

Aster turned to the sound as the door flung open.

“Aster Potter, please tell me you are not screaming in the halls in attempts to free your brother?” Snape asked drily. 

Before Aster could reply another scream came up and the three rushed to the entrance hall.

“No! NO! This cannot be happening… I refuse to accept it!”

Professor Trelawney was standing in the middle of the entrance hall, surrounded by all of her belongings.

“You didn’t see this coming? Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you surely must have realized that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable that you would be sacked?” Umbridge asked, walking up to the woman. 

“You can’t sack me, I’ve been here sixteen years, Hogwarts is my home!” Trelawney replied.

“It was your home, until an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned the order for your dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this hall. You are embarrassing us,” Umbridge said.

“There, there, Sibyll, calm down. Blow your nose on this, it’s not as bad as you think, you are not going to have to leave Hogwarts,” McGonagall said, approaching the woman and handing over a handkerchief. 

“Really Professor McGonagall and your authority for that statement is..?” Umbridge asked tightly.

“That would be mine,” Dumbledore replied, stepping into the entrance hall..

“Yours, Professor Dumbledore? I’m afraid you do not understand the position I have here, an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister of Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three, the High Inquisitor at Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation, and sack any teacher I feel is not performing up to the standard required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her.” Umbridge said.

“You are quite right of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have the right to dismiss my teachers, you do not however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid that power still resides with the Headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continues to reside at Hogwarts,” Dumbledore replied calmly.

“Professor McGonagall may you please escort Sibyll back upstairs?” Dumbledore asked.

McGonagall nodded and walked her back into the castle, with Professor Sprout’s help, Flitwick running behind them, levitating her belongings back into the castle as well.

“What exactly do you plan to do with ehr when I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?” Umbridge asked.

“That will not be a problem, as I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and he would prefer lodgings on the ground floor,” Dumbledore replied.

“You’ve found- Might I remind you Dumbledore that under Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two-” Umbridge began.

“-the Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if, and only if, the headmaster is unable to find one. I am happy to announce I have found one. May I introduce you?” Dumbledore finished.

Everyone parted as a centaur entered the doors.

“This is Firenze, I think you will find him suitable,” Dumbledore said and whispers broke out among the students.

Aster turned to see Snape had headed off, but Harry was still there.

“Never a dull day at magic school huh?” She asked and he grinned back at her.

“My Divination class is about to get a lot more interesting,” Harry replied and the two headed off to find their friends.

\---

Hagrid had not yet been sacked like Trelawney, but everyone was becoming increasingly sure it was imminent. Aster still didn’t know what the meetings between Harry and Snape were about, Harry had said Remedial Potions but Aster knew her brother wasn’t that bad, and Snape wouldn't have wasted Order time back at Grimmauld to place Harry in Remedial Potions. She had given up trying to get her brother to share Dumbledore’s secrets with her, 

She had also let Umbridge’s announcement of the Inquisitorial Squad slide out of her mind, until Umbridge stopped her one day in the hallway.

“Aster Potter, a word?” Umbridge said.

Aster had been walking with Adrian.

“You may stay Mr. Pucey, but I will not write you both a late slip to Transfiguration,” Umbridge said and Adrian nodded at Aster before continuing on.

“Ms. Potter, I was hoping you would have come to me by now, alas some great women need a mentor to show them the way and I am of course willing to be yours, to point you on the right, true, and Slytherin path. I know you lack mentors and paternal figures, your godmother is loyal to the obviously senile Dumbledore, your godfather turned out to be a werewolf, and well, the Weasley’s are surely not an example to follow.” Umbridge said.

Aster forced herself to keep a straight face and nod.

“What are you suggesting ma’am?” Aster asked.

“Well, I considered asking you to be the Student Head of the Inquisitorial Squad, but I understand you already have a lot on your plate, with being Quidditch Captain, your upcoming NEWT examinations, being one of the top students in your class, I even heard rumors you are taking a new leadership position, one special for March. I am offering my services to you as a mentor, and a spot on the Inquisitorial Squad, if you will have it,” Umbridge replied with a wide smile. 

“That’s a high honor Professor Umbridge, but who will you offer the Student Head position to?” Aster inquired.

“Well, I was going to offer it to Graham Montague, he holds a respect in the House and his name holds a respect in the Wizarding Community, unless you think you can handle the position?” 

“No ma’am, I would not be able to give it my full attention as it deserves, though Graham is an excellent choice,” Aster replied.

“Great, so I will expect you at the first Inquisitorial Squad meeting at the end of March, please send Mr. Montague to my office after classes,” Umbridge said, handing Aster a late slip and going on her way. 

When Aster got to Transfiguration she handed the slip to her godmother and slumped into an empty seat, zoning out most of the class. At the end some of her friends approached but she waved them all off, except Graham.

“Umbridge wants you to be Student Head of the Snitch Squad, she expects you in her office after class,” Aster said.

“Merlin,” Graham sighed and headed off with a nod.

Eventually it was just Aster and her godmother left.

“Any questions about Transfiguration Aster?” McGonagall asked.

“No, but-” Aster began.

McGonagall handed Aster a piece of paper and quickly darted her eyes towards the door and back.

“If you don’t feel comfortable asking the question out loud you could always write it,” McGonagall said.

Aster took a quill, writing her issue.

'Umbridge put me on the student team she's building to essentially be a snitch on every other House, offering her abilities as my mentor.'

“Okay Aster, and how would one solve this problem?” McGonagall asked, a bit tense as Aster returned her quill to the paper.

'I accepted. I can’t risk being on her bad side, maybe she’ll learn to trust me and I can get some information.'

“Is it ever safe to risk yourself for academic success?” McGonagall asked.

'Dumbledore has Harry risk himself everyday so I don’t want to hear it.'

“We can continue this study session later Aster, I have a meeting,” McGonagall said, and Sprout entered the classroom.

“I’ll see you later Professor,” Aster said and headed into the hallway.

For the first time, Aster felt like maybe she had a place in this.


	139. Aster Runs The Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster heads her final Slytherin Games.

March 1996

-

As March approached, so did the final Slytherin Games. Aster was more nervous than ever, because this year, she was running the Games. As Slytherin team Quidditch captain and a member of the winning team for six years, she was the natural pick. As her second in command, Miles automatically got to head one team. Aster had written Flint and Liam for advice, but they both told her it was all in her hands and they believed in her.

The first hard decision Aster had to make about the Games was who to make the second team Captain, at least this is what her friends thought, she had actually already decided, but since they all wanted it, she let them believe she was still ruminating over it. The morning of the games, she had still yet to tell anyone other than who she had chosen and Miles. 

“Aster, it’s today, when do we get to find out, have you even told them?” Delphine groaned at breakfast.

“They know who they are,” Aster replied.

“As your best friend I am a bit offended that you won’t share this with me, we don’t keep secrets,” Adrian said with mock offense. 

“What exactly makes you her best friend over the rest of us?” Graham asked.

“I was her first Hogwarts friend, her first Slytherin friend, I claimed the title First Year before she had even met the rest of you!” Adrian insisted.

“I would have said Fred was her best friend,” Daphne said.

“-maybe Longbottom,” Marina added.

“Not George though,” Delphine finished. 

“No, it’s me, right Aster?” Adrian continued.

“You? No you are not the other team Captain,” Aster replied with a smirk.

“Well Merlin I don’t care about that anymore Aster, I just want to confirm that I’m your best friend, you’re mine!” Adrian replied.

“What about Alicia?” Aster asked with a grin.

“Merlin, if she asks I’ll say it to her but that's because I don’t want to be hexed by my own girlfriend,” Adrian replied and they all laughed.

“She does have a mean hex, I remember getting you two together was painful,” Graham said with a wince.

“It was a good choice, for the other Captain,” Miles said with a grin.

“You told Miles and not me?” Adrian asked.

“Well, I got the Quidditch Captain’s spot, so I get to vet the competition,” Miles said.

“Wow Aster, am I even Best Man in your wedding anymore?” Adrian asked. “Has our entire friendship been a lie?”

“Never said you were Pucey, and the dramatics are definitely more up Montague’s aisle tone it down.” Aster shot back with a laugh.

“Obviously it’s going to be Fred or Ginny,” Delphine replied.

“Not Wood?” Zabini asked.

“Good point, he is a good thought,” Theo replied.

“Anyway, c’mon guys, it's game time,” Cassius said with a smirk.

Aster stood up and headed to the dungeons, the rest of the House following behind. When they entered the Common Room, Miles and Marina joined her up front.

“Okay, as the Captains today, Miles and Marina will pick teams before we begin. No one other than me has any prior knowledge of the challenges. As the Quidditch representative, Miles picks first.” Aster said.

“Daphne Greengrass.”

“Delphine Rowle.”

“Graham Montague.”

“Adrian Pucey.”

“Cassius Warrington.”

“Blaise Zabini.”

“Theodore Nott.”

“Pansy Parkinson.”

After everyone had been assigned a team, Miles had Daphne, Graham, Cassius, Theo, Draco, and a handful of younger Slytherins. Marina had Delphine, Adrian, Blaise, Pansy and some of the other older Slytherins.

“This year's games start off with a defense centered challenge, so with that in mind, each team has exactly one minute to choose their competitor.” Aster said.

The teams deliberated, Miles sending forward Draco and Marina sending forward Adrian. 

“The two of you will be facing each other, hope you did well in the dueling club,” Aster said with a smirk. “One point for disarming, one point for stunning, one point for incapacitating, and three points if you get creative. Let the games begin.”

Draco and Adrian began, taking their three steps and turning. Thanks to the D.A., Adrian had Draco disarmed, jinxed, stunned, and officially incapacitated before the younger Slytherin even knew what hit him.

“To Miles’ team, zero points. To Marina’s team, six points for checking all the boxes, and utilizing a jelly-legs jinx.” Aster announced.

“He made us send him,” Miles said with a sigh, using his wand to counteract all the spells. 

Draco scrambled up and returned to his team's corner, embarrassed. 

“Okay, now that everyone is back in working condition, time for the second challenge. The second challenge is of course, Potions based, everyone send forward two participants,” Aster said.

Miles sent forward Cassius and Theo, and Marina sent forward Blaise and Pansy.

“After deciding on who will be brewing and who will be using, you will each brew a befuddlement draught. There will be one point for successful brewing, three points to whoever’s is stronger, and of course, an additional three for creativity,” Aster said.

Aster levitated some trays onto two tables in the middle of the room.

“You will brew them with the ingredients given to you on these trays, scurvy grass, lovage, and sneezewort, and you may now begin.” 

Blaise automatically began brewing, Pansy settling into a nearby chair, unconcerned. Cassius took the reins on the other team, leaving a slightly concerned Theo to sit and watch. After about thirty minutes, Blaise confidently handed over a dark green vial. Thirty more minutes later, Cassius handed over a dark red vial. 

“Okay, here we go,” Aster said, handing the green vial to Theo and the red vial to Pansy.

“Wait, I thought I was getting Zabini’s,” Pansy said, now clearly a bit worried.

“Don’t worry, Cassius is fine, not as good as me, but fine,” Blaise said with a grin.

Theo and Pansy downed their Potions and both immediately became belligerent and reckless. Theo’s hair turned green and almost seemed to be steaming. After about a minute, Blaise and Cassius restrained them and Aster poured the antidote into their mouths.

“Merlin, why is my hair green?” Theo asked, confused.

“Potter asked for creativity, besides she's been working with me on Potions for five years, something had to rub off,” Blaise answered, grinning at Aster.

“For successful brewing each team gets one point. The other six points go to Marina’s team, for strength and creativity,” Aster said. “That makes it tied, seven to seven, so the third task, after lunch, will be the final and the tie breaker.”

The House all sat down at the tables, and Dobby and Winky appeared with sandwiches. Aster sat away from everyone else, watching and remembering how it felt to be on the other side of the games. Lunch was an essential time to strategize and trash talk. She grinned at her friends, wondering who would be doing this next year, and how her first March in six years without a Games would be. 

After about an hour break for lunch, it was two o’clock, and time for the final task.

“The third, and perhaps final challenge is centered around Charms, you each get to use one person, so choose wisely, you have sixty seconds.” 

The groups deliberated and Miles sent forward Daphne, Marina stepping up herself. 

“Okay, each of you needs to hypothetically break into the Ravenclaw dorm, without solving the riddle. One point for proper entry, two points for charm usage, and three for creativity. Go!” Aster said. 

The two headed off and the rest of the Slytherin’s settled in as Aster plopped onto the couch to wait.

Adrian walked up to Aster, sitting on the couch next to her.

“Okay, real talk though, I am your best man right?” Adrian asked.

“Fight Fred for it,” Aster replied with a grin.

“Oh I will,” Adrian said with a laugh.

“If you marry George it won’t be an issue, Fred would be his best man,” Miles added, joining the two on the couch.

“She’s not going to marry George though,” Adrian said.

“I’m not?” Aster asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Whether you admit it or not Potter, I am your best friend, or at least one of them. I know you pretty well. You can’t even agree to go on a date with him and call it a date, he gets insanely jealous of every other guy you know, and in the end you will realize you see him too much as family to get serious,” Adrian said with a shrug.

“Sorry I didn’t realize this was psycho-analyzation hour,” Aster answered with a laugh.

“Here, I’ll do it for Bletchley too, to make you feel better. Miles here will in fact marry Daphne. They fit together about as well as two people can, they share goals and aspirations and they push each other to achieve them. They have also essentially structured their futures around each other, but they did it because they wanted to, and they still both have space and time to do their own thing,” Adrian said.

“I rather like the sounds of that Daphne Bletchley,” Miles said with a grin.

“No, she's the kind of girl to keep her last name,” Aster said.

“Merlin, I’d take hers if I have to, to be able to call her my wife,” Miles said with a grin.

“So what about you and Alicia?” Aster asked and Adrian smirked.

“Well, can one truly psychoanalyze themselves? I will try. Honestly, Alicia’s it for me so hopefully she never realizes she could do so much better because I’m planning on marrying her. I will be her supportive trophy husband during her Quidditch career until I figure out my own life and we’ll probably get married either way too young or after another thirty years, we’re not really planners,” Adrian said.

“I actually may have a career opportunity for you Pucey, next time you see Fred tell him I said that, he’ll fill you in,” Aster said with a smile.

“Is he your best friend Aster?” Adrian asked exasperatedly. 

The door burst open to Marina, grinning triumphantly and holding a stunned Daphne. Miles took his girlfriend and reanimated her.

“So, what happened?” Aster asked with a grin.

“Don’t you have a failsafe camera or something?” Draco asked. “We’re just going to trust this, maybe she stunned Daphne!”

“She didn’t stun me you codswallop, shut your mouth and let her speak,” Daphne said, rolling her eyes.

“I did in fact have someone watching for me, but if these two tell the same story why wouldn’t I trust, do you not trust your Housemates?” Aster asked, and the whole House turned to Draco.

“That’s not- I mean, of course I do!” He grumbled.

“Back to the matter at hand,” Aster said and nodded to Marina. 

“I headed up the backstairs, Daphne went up the front. She was trying to charm her way in and Terry Boot caught her, stunning her. I shot a Slowing Charm at Terry and then used a disillusionment charm on myself, sliding into the Common Room as Roger opened the door. Daphne did technically enter, as Roger carried her in to see what was wrong, but as soon as they turned their backs I grabbed her and ran.” Marina said.

“When did you even learn that, it’s not in the curriculum!” Draco whined.

“Some of us study Malfoy,” Delphine shot back.

“It all checks out,” Daphne added with a wince.

“Okay then, Marina’s team gets the full six points, and Miles’ team gets one point for technical entry. That means, with a final score of thirteen to eight, Marina’s team wins!” Aster announced.

Marina’s side of the room broke into cheers and everyone picked out the friend they wanted to serve them at dinner. Aster grinned, happy her Games had been successful. She led her House to the Great Hall, sitting down, joined by half of her House, the other half standing behind waiting to serve. After about fifteen minutes, the other half was excused from their duties, sitting to join their friends.

“I had to pick Malfoy, his father is my father’s superior and my father is up for a promotion,” Mile grumbled as he sat down.

“Only a few more months until we’re outside of the Pureblood circle requirements,” Adrian sighed.

“Don’t forget we have Snitch Squad between us and graduation,” Cassius added.

“Don’t remind me, I have to be Head Snitch,” Graham groaned. 

“At least we’ll know what’s going on, for D.A.” Aster added. 

“I’ll be a good little spy ma’am I promise,” Graham said with a mock salute. 

“You coming to the Gryffindor Common Room with Adrian and I after dinner Aster?” Delphine asked.

“We can still go you know, even though we aren’t dating a Gryffindor,” Miles grumbled.

“Nope, sorry only the secret club of Slytherin-Gryffindor relationships allowed,” Adrian said with a grin.

“No, Cassius, Miles, and I are strategizing tonight, have fun though!” Aster replied.

The group continued their dinner, pretending this wasn’t the last Games they’d participate in, ignoring the graduation looming a few months away.


	140. A Birthday Bash to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George's Birthday

April 1, 1996

-  
The twins, oddly enough, had requested a prankless birthday this year. Their friends agreed, though every other student in the castle had a watchful eye on the large group all day, waiting for something to explode. Aster was just glad the Inquisitorial Squad meeting the day before had been cancelled, Umbridge had said she did not think they would be in Action until May now, so training would occur in April. 

Aster did manage to convince the twins to still throw a party in the Gryffindor Common Room. She nominated Dean and Seamus to help her plan. She sent the two into Hogsmeade to get supplies as she, Angelina, and Delphine prepped the Common Room. 

“How did I get stuck on girlfriend duty?” Angelina asked with a smirk. 

“Technically I’m the only one here on girlfriend duty, Aster’s here on close friend she kisses sometimes duty,” Delphine replied with a grin. 

“I would have to actually kiss him for that to be true,” Aster added. 

“You guys haven’t kissed yet?” Angelina asked. 

“No, almost a few times but we’re always interrupted,” Aster said. 

“We’ll make sure you get a chance tonight,” Delphine said.

“Isn’t that what friends are for?” Angelina asked with a grin.

“We have to actually set up for the party first,” Aster replied. 

“That’s where we come in,” Seamus said with a grin as he and Dean entered.

“All is accounted for,” Dean said as they started unpacking the bags. 

They took out streamers, balloons, a specialized cake from HoneyDukes that had been altered at Zonko’s to explode as the candles were blown out. There were a few gifts, but the most important part according to the twins was the cake, and that Lee and Roger were in charge of music. They had been going through the records all afternoon and finally had a lineup they agreed on. 

“They’re lucky they’re our best friends, this is a quality lineup,” Lee grumbled.

“Lee’s just upset he has to give up his favorite song to it, he wanted it to be a song played at our wedding,” Roger said with a grin.

“Have to propose to your boyfriend first Jordan,” Angelina said with a smirk and Lee tossed a balloon at her, which she caught.

“It’ll be a race once we graduate, we keep arguing over who gets to propose to the other,” Lee replied with a smirk.

“How sweet, however your love for each other doesn’t hang the streamers so get a move on,” Delphine said, ushering the boys towards the stairs.

“Apparently your love for Fred does get the streamers hung,” Angelina said with a laugh as Roger and Lee got to work.

“I have a one track mind Ange, and at this moment it is focused on making this a great birthday, we might not all be together to celebrate next year,” Delphine replied.

“Don’t become a downer before the night even starts!” Angelina said.

“No downer energy allowed tonight,” Aster agreed. 

The friends continued setting up, joined by Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Alicia, Adrian, Daphne, Miles, Graham, Cassius, Katie and Marina. Eventually they had finished, just in time for dinner. The twins had been exiled from the Common Room for the day, and after dinner, they were finally allowed back in. 

There were red and gold streamers, graduation and birthday balloons and of course, a custom Dean Thomas banner of Fred and George dropping a Dungbomb on Umbridge. The cake was on a table pushed against the wall, surrounded by the gifts, snacks, and three kegs of firewhiskey. 

“Now this is what I call a party,” Fred said with a grin.

“Delphine planned it all you know,” Aster said with a smile.

“Well not all, Aster was here worrying over the setup too,” Angelina said, nudging George.

George grinned over at Aster.

“Is that so?” He asked.

“Yeah, had to make sure everything was good for Freddie,” Aster shot back.

Lee and Roger started playing the music and everyone broke off into their own groups. Fred and Delphine went to dance, as did Adrian and Alicia and Marina and Luna. Dean and Seamus headed straight to the firewhiskey, pulling Aster and Neville along with them, asking who’s contribution to the party was cooler, Dean’s banner or Seamus’ exploding cake. 

Angelina danced with Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny. Harry and Ron sat in a corner watching the fun, Hermione attempting to drag them to the dance floor before giving up and dancing with Kenneth Trowler. Graham danced with Katie and Miles and Daphne hit the dance floor too. Cassius sat down by the snacks, watching the dancing couples and evidently thinking of Isobel, until George pulled him over to the dance floor, the two doing a very entertaining waltz together during a Weird Sisters song. 

Fireworks were set off, and there were some questionable additions to the snack table that Aster recognized as prototypes, but even Hermione said nothing. Ron was the perpetrator of many of the fireworks however, and Hermione’s crush on the boy was growing more apparent everyday, overshadowed only by his own feelings for her. Every time he set off a firework he looked to her to gauge her reaction, and she attempted to hide her smiles. Aster grinned at the two. 

Finally, after they had both consumed about three glasses of firewhiskey, George pulled Aster over to the couch.

“How was Warrington, a good dance partner?” Aster asked with a grin.

“I highly recommend it, he excels at the waltz,” George replied with a smirk.

“I’m sure he appreciates it, he’s used to Pureblood galas, even at the afterparties there's a degree of formality,” Aster said.

“Anytime, he’s a good friend, though I’m sure neither of us would ever admit it to anyone outside of this room,'' George said.

“So, have you guys been working on this all day?” George asked.

“Yeah, well we sent the boys to Hogsmeade and we cleaned and then when they got back we all setup, cleaning up afterwards is a Gryffindor problem however,” Aster replied.

“Ugh, Slytherin’s never want to do any dirty work,” George said with a smirk.

“Perhaps only Gryffindor's are brave enough to enter their Common Room sober after a party, you guys sure know how to wreck a room,” Aster said with a smile.

“You didn’t have to do that you know,” George said with a grin.

“Make fun of your House on your birthday, I think it's required, Weasley,” Aster said.

“No, spend your day setting up, a cake would have been more than enough Aster,” George replied.

“You two deserve it,” Aster said.

“What did you get me?” George asked with a smirk.

“Something you have wanted for a long time,” Aster said, just as Fred plopped down on the couch next to her. 

“Folks, I have had a brilliant idea. I don’t know if it’s my natural genius or if the four glasses of firewhiskey have been creative fuel, but it’s brilliant,” Fred said.

“You couldn’t have waited a few more minutes to be a genius?” George groaned.

“Hit us with it Freddie,” Aster said.

“We should all get a matching tattoo, really solidify the triplet connection,” Fred said with a smirk.

“Yes, matching triplet tattoos!” Aster said with a grin.

“I don’t know, that perhaps is a decision we should reconsider when we haven’t been drinking?” George suggested.

“I am invoking the Triplets Rule of Thirds on it then,” Fred said.

“The what?” George asked with a laugh.

“Rule of thirds, there's three of us, there will never be a tie, so let's vote,” Fred replied.

“Ay,” Aster said with a grin.

“Ay,” Fred said with a smile.

“Well, I don’t want to be the outlier, Ay,” George conceded.

“Glad we’re all in agreement, matching tattoos for Aster’s birthday it is,” Fred replied with a large grin.

“Merlin, I already regret it,” George groaned.

“C’mon Georgie, you just need more firewhiskey,” Aster said with a laugh, heading off with their cups. 

Aster found Neville hanging out by himself next to the firewhiskey kegs. The setup had been rearranged so that the kegs were inaccessible, a table in front of them manned by Neville.

“You on guard duty?” Aster asked with a grin.

“Making sure none of the younger kids take any,” Neville replied with a smile. 

“Smart, any of them try yet?” Aster asked.

“Just Colin, almost wanted to give it to him honestly he's so sneaky he’ll manage to get some anyways,” Neville replied.

“You pouring too?” Aster asked, lifting the two cups in her hands.

“Yeah, as long as you aren’t double fisting,” Neville replied with a smirk.

“Neville Longbottom, I am scandalized at the idea,” Aster said with a laugh, “No, the second one is George’s.”

“Hand them over then,” Neville said, taking the two cups and filling them.

“Thanks a million Nev, stay vigilant, Colin’s under the table,” Aster replied and Neville looked under to find the blonde boy crawling towards the kegs.

“I was just, uh, crawling around for fun?” Colin offered as the two laughed.

Aster headed back to the couch, which now held only George again, and handed him his cup before sitting back down.

“So, about that birthday gift?” George asked with a hopeful grin.

“Well, I recommended you for Filch’s position, that’s what you’ve always wanted, right?” Aster asked with a smirk.

“Oh Merlin, more than anything,” George said with a laugh.

“Guess I don’t have to kiss you then,” Aster said, going to stand up.

“Okay maybe not more than anything,” George said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her onto her lap.

“Wow, I have to say I don’t think anyone has ever told me that they prefer my kiss to Filch’s job before,” Aster said with a grin.

“Well, I haven’t said it yet, but I will once you kiss me,” George replied.

Aster grinned, leaning in and pressing her lips on his, deepening the kiss as she felt his smile. When she finally pulled away his smile was so big she couldn’t help but smile back.

“Aster Potter, I can now officially say that I prefer your kiss to working as Caretaker of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” George said.

“How romantic,” Aster replied with a laugh, taking another sip of her firewhiskey.

“Well if I get too gushy you’ll run away Potter,” George muttered.

“Try me,” Aster said.

“Okay then, Aster Potter. I have been in love with you since the day I met you. You have been more than a best friend to me, you’re the number one person, the first person I want to go to with everything. Keeping the joke shop a secret from you was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. You have been there for me through everything, having you there during the stuff with my dad, well, I needed you. Finally getting to be with you, even if we don’t use labels and I’m not your boyfriend, getting to kiss you like that, it’s all I’ve wanted since we were eleven in Ollivander’s wand shop.”

Aster sat there for a second, unsure how to reply.

“ASTER! Ginny’s sick and asking for you!” Hermione yelled from the girls dormitory.

“And off you run,” George said with a grin.

“We’ll talk later Georgie, I promise,” Aster said, kissing him once more quickly before running upstairs. 

“Tell me you have some Potion for this?” Ginny muttered as Aster entered the bathroom. 

“Technically alcohol is a poison so I could give you an antidote to common poisons,” Aster suggested.

“Aren’t you and the twins working on a hangover antidote?” Hermione asked.

“Working on, we’ve only tested on ourselves and we haven’t tested the most recent batch,” Aster replied.

“I’ll test it, gladly,” Ginny groaned.

“Okay, I’ll need to grab it from the Slytherin dorms,” Aster said.

“You can’t go alone Aster, you’ve had too much to drink, are any of the Slytherin’s sober?” Hermione asked.

“I think only Neville didn’t drink,” Aster replied.

“Well do you think you can break the no non-Slytherin’s allowed rule for him?” Hermione asked.

Aster nodded heading downstairs, right to the drink table.

“Neville, I need a huge favor,” Aster said.

“What’s going on, is everything okay?” Neville asked.

“Ginny needs some of the new hangover cure the twins and I have been working on, but it’s in my room and Hermione says I’ve had too much firewhiskey to go alone, will you go with me?” Aster asked.

“I thought no one was allowed in your Common Room?” Neville replied.

“They aren’t so you either have to wait outside the door or swear to never speak of it to anyone,” Aster said.

“Okay, one second,” Neville said, hurting over to the dance floor and talking to Cassius.

The two returned to the table.

“Cassius is going to man the keg while we’re gone, c’mon,” Neville said.

Aster and Neville headed down to the dungeon, and when they reached the Slytherin Common Room, Aster held up her hand.

“Let me make sure it's clear and then you can come in,” Aster said.

She walked in and looked around, waving Neville in and pulling him towards her room before shutting the door. 

“Okay it’s in my closet give me a second,” Aster said, fumbling through her closet. 

“Is that Marina’s?” Neville asked, motioning towards a plant on a desk.

“Yeah, she got it because it can grow without sunlight, we don’t exactly get excessive UV in the dungeons,” Aster replied, grabbing four vials of the hangover potion.

“You want me to carry those?” Neville asked as Aster wobbled a bit.

She nodded, handing three to him before downing one herself.

“Are you sure this will work?” Neville asked nervously.

“Nope, never tried this batch before, that's why I had to take one. I don’t give people untested potions,” Aster replied.

“Are you feeling okay?” Neville asked.

“A bit more steady, let me make sure the Common Room is still clear,” Aster said, sticking her head out.

“What are you doing?” Pansy asked from her spot on the couch.

Aster stepped into the Common Room and pulled the door closed behind her.

“Nothing,” Aster said, feeling much more sober, though it was unclear if that was from the Potion or this encounter.

“Who’s in there?” Pansy asked with a grin.

“Why so nosy?” Aster asked.

“Well, there's a bit of a betting pool on your love life Potter and I have money on Montague. If you’re willing to tell me he's in there, I’ll leave the Common Room and never question who it is, and be twenty Galleons richer.” Pansy replied.

“What do you know, it is in fact Graham Montague,” Aster said.

“Works for me, see you around,” Pansy said with a smirk as she left.

Aster opened the door and Neville stumbled out, he had his ear pressed to the door.

“How are Graham and George going to feel about that?” Neville asked once they reached the hallway.

“A heck of a lot better than you would be feeling if we had gotten caught, Merlin why did I think that was a good idea?” Aster replied.

Neville grinned.

“Think it’s safe to say your Potion worked,” He said.

The two re-entered the Gryffindor Common Room which suddenly seemed a lot more raucous than it had when they left.

“This is bloody annoying sober,” Aster said.

Neville laughed.

“Good luck with Ginny, I’m going to go relieve Cassius,” Neville said, heading back to the keg as Aster climbed the stairs back to the bathroom.

Hermione and Ginny were still in there, now with Roger too.

Aster handed Ginny and Roger both a vial.

“It’s now been tested and works guaranteed, on me at least,” Aster said.

“Are you sure?” Hermione asked nervously.

“Yep, you can go back out, I’ve got this under control,” Aster replied.

Hermione nodded and went back to the party and Aster sat down on the ground, waiting for her two friends to recover.

“Bloody brilliant, it tastes like mint,” Roger said with a grin.

“It tastes like chocolate, are you daft?” Ginny replied.

Aster laughed.

“It tastes like whatever you’re craving at the moment, to make it easier on the stomach,” Aster said.

“All I could think about was brushing the firewhiskey taste away with some toothpaste so right on,” Roger said, standing back up.

“I was picturing Florean’s so yeah Aster, you’ve got a winner there,” Ginny said with a grin as she and Aster stood up. 

“Thanks for being guinea pigs,” Aster said.

“What did yours taste like?” Roger asked as they returned to the party.

“Neville’s Gran’s Snickerdoodles, pure heaven,” Aster sighed.

Ginny and Roger laughed as they rejoined the party. 

Aster saw George looking at her, but first she had to find Graham. She saw him over by the record player with Lee.

“Hey Montague, I need to talk to you,” Aster said, pulling him over to an empty table. 

“What’s up Az?” Graham said.

“How sober are you, because I have a serious question and one more hangover cure if you need to sober up for it,” Aster said.

“I’m not that drunk Aster, what’s up?” Graham replied.

“Well, exactly how serious are you about Susan Bones?” Aster asked.

“Susan, why?” Graham asked confused.

“Say someone started a rumor about you and I and Susan got mad, how would that make you feel?” Aster asked.

“Relieved I guess?” Graham said.

“Relieved?” Aster asked.

“She’s sweet and all, but I'm not in love with the girl. She isn’t the Alicia to my Adrian or the Delphine to my Fred. Not everyone can meet the love of their life during their school years. Merlin, I’ve never considered it but I guess I was planning on ending things around graduation. But why would someone start a rumor about us?” Graham asked. 

“I had to go get the hangover cures for Ginny and Roger and I had too much to drink to do it myself. I snuck Neville into the Common Room under an oath of secrecy. Pansy didn’t see him, but she saw I was hiding someone in my room and she promised to not investigate if I said it was you,” Aster replied.

“Is this about the betting pool?” Graham asked.

“Does everyone but me know about this?” Aster asked.

“Yeah, pretty much, all the Slytheirn’s at least. I’m odds on favorite, because other than Flint, I’m the only Slytherin on it.” Graham replied.

“Flint?” Aster said.

“Yeah, I found that one entertaining too. Pretty sure both of you are opposed, as would be Liz,” Graham said with a grin.

“Okay, so that's sorted then, I better go talk to George, he got pretty heavy earlier,” Aster said with a sigh.

“How heavy?” Graham asked.

“Told me he loved me,” Aster replied.

“Wow, that’s pretty heavy. Especially when he knows you aren’t ready for a relationship.”

“Yeah, I don’t really know how to respond, but I have to,” Aster said. 

Graham nodded and Aster got up, returning to the couch.

“Sorry about that,” She said with a grin as she settled back on the couch next to George.

“Where did you go with Neville?” George asked, looking down at the couch.

“He walked with me to go grab the potion for Ginny, Hermione said I was too drunk to go on my own,” Aster replied.

“I could have gone with you,” George said, still not looking at Aster.

“George, you are way too bloody drunk to be anyone's sober buddy tonight,” Aster replied with a laugh.

“So is that it, I’m a joke to you?” George asked angrily, garnering some attention from others by the fireplace.

“George, what are you talking about?” Aster asked, shocked.

“I tell you I love you and you run off with Neville and spend time with Graham and who knows who else,'' George said, louder.

Aster stared at him in shock and Fred rushed over.

“Okay buddy, I think it’s time for bed,” Fred said, pulling George up from the couch.

George muttered something Aster couldn’t quite make out as Fred and Lee dragged him into their dorm room. 

Ron came over and joined Aster on the couch.

“George being a prat again?” Ron asked.

“Seems to be his specialty sometimes,” Aster said with a sigh.

“I would say try living with him, but,” Ron replied with a grin and Aster laughed.

“Been there, done that,” Aster said.

“Ever really need revenge let me know,” Ron said, getting up from the couch.

“Wait, can you give him this?” Aster asked, tossing Ron the last vial.

“Revenge or a cure?” Ron asked.

“Technically a cure, but I have a feeling he won’t be feeling too great when he sobers up anyways,” Aster replied.

Ron nodded and headed up to the dorm, Fred and Lee heading back down.

“You good?” Fred asked.

“Wish I could say I wasn’t used to it,” Aster sighed.

“Wish I could apologize for him,” Fred said before heading off to Delphine.

Neville came over and sat on the other side of the couch.

“All out of firewhiskey,” He said with a small grin.

“Colin never got any so I would say your night was successful,” Aster said with a smile.

“And I would say your potion was successful, what do you call it?” Neville asked.

“I don’t have a name for it yet, I’ve just been calling it a hangover cure,” Aster replied.

“Sober Solution, that's what you should call it,” Neville said with a grin.

“I quite like it,” Aster replied.

“Sorry I ruined your night,” Neville said quietly.

“You didn’t ruin anything Nev,” Aster said. “He does this too often, it’s part of the reason I don’t think it’ll work out. It just feels like he doesn’t trust me.”

“He has no reason to feel that way,” Neville said.

“That’s why it sucks,” Aster sighed.

“Az, c’mon, we’re all heading back,” Graham said.

Aster looked up and saw the Slytherin’s waiting by the door.

“That’s my cue, see you tomorrow Neville,” Aster said.

“Sleep well,” Neville said with a wave.

Aster walked over to the Slytherin’s, Cassius and Graham swinging their arms over her shoulder so they could lean on her to walk. 

“It’ll blow over Az,” Graham said.

“Aster, people are idiots, especially us, men are very stupid, Isobel reminds me often,” Cassius added.

Aster laughed and slung her arms around her friends, joking with them the whole walk back, putting the night behind her.


	141. Dumbledore Takes His Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The D.A. gets caught.

April 1996

-

George had been awkward around Aster all month. He had never apologized for what he said, he just acted strangely around her. It was almost as if he was avoiding her, yet Aster was at the Gryffindor Common Room and working in his dorm with Fred almost everyday, as the Inquisitorial Squad had yet to be called to arms. 

As the end of April came around, the D.A. was in full swing. Many of the members had mastered the spells, jinxes, curses, and counter curses they had learned, and now they were learning one of the big ones. Patronuses. 

Aster and Harry were the only two who could already conjure corporeal Patronuses, so when the day came to start teaching them, they had to show them off. 

“Everyone’s corporeal Patronus is different, it represents you in some way or form,” Aster said. 

“I know everyone is keen to figure out what their corporeal Patronus is, but let's keep in mind they’re not meant to be pretty, and they’re not easy to learn. Aster and I only learned so quickly because we learned against a boggart,” Harry said.

“C’mon already, show us yours!” Zacharias Smith said.

Harry and Aster looked at each other and nodded, lifting their wands. 

A stag leaped out of Harry’s and a thestral glided from Aster’s.

“What is that?” Michael Corner asked.

“A thestral,” Luna said.

There were some mutters around the room and Aster ignored them, heading over to help Graham, who was partner-less since his breakup with Susan Bones. Once she had heard the rumors she confronted Graham and when he said he was doing Aster a solid by not denying them, it didn’t go over too well. Graham didn’t seem to mind much, he claimed she had gotten too clingy anyways.

“How many people see me as a symbol for death now?” Aster whispered, feeling the eyes on her.

“‘Bout as many that already did I reckon, with your parents and all,” Graham replied quietly.

“Fair enough,” Aster said, fixing his grip on his wand before heading on to Luna and Marina. 

It took quite a few meetings, but eventually most of the members were able to summon a corporeal Patronus. Seamus was the only one to get his on his first try, his first ever D.A. meeting. When asked, he said he thought of Dean.

Cho’s was a swan, Hermione an otter, Ron a Jack Russell terrier, Fred and George both magpies, Seamus a fox, Dean and Ernie both boars, Luna a hare, Ginny a horse, Alicia a tiger, Adrian a runespoor, Delphine a shark, Terry a robin, Cassius a python, Graham a minx, Miles a little owl, Daphne a lynx, Roger a hummingbird, and Lee a Hippogriff. 

Neville, Lavender, Dennis, Zacharias, Padma, Parvati, and some of the younger members couldn’t achieve a corporeal Patronus, but managed silver smoke out of their wands.

“Jack Russell terriers are known for chasing otters, you know,” Aster whispered to Ron and he turned red.

“Don’t say anything?” He begged, glancing over towards Hermione.

“C’mon Ron, you’re my brother, I’m here to embarrass you, not spill your secrets,” Aster replied with a grin.

Colin had just discovered his Patronus was an aardvark when Dobby entered the Room of Requirement. He was shaking and rushed to Harry, tugging his robes.

“Harry Potter sir, Dobby has come to tell you, but the House elves have been warned not to tell-” Dobby said, flinging himself into the wall.

“What’s happened Dobby?” Harry asked.

“Harry Potter… she-” Dobby said, hitting himself on the nose.

“She who, Dobby?” Harry asked, grabbing the elf so he couldn’t hurt himself. “Umbridge?”

Dobby nodded.

“What about her Dobby, she hasn’t- has she found out about this?” Harry asked, horrified.

The elf tried to kick himself.

“Is she coming?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Dobby whispered.

“EVERYONE OUT, NOW,” Aster screamed and everyone ran towards the exit. 

She planned to stay behind with Harry, but was yanked into the fray by an unknown hand, she was dragged out into the hallway and behind a statue, right before Umbridge arrived, Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, and Marietta in tow. 

Aster looked down and saw George was the one who had dragged her. She opened her mouth to talk but he covered her mouth with his hand.

After Umbridge had entered, he dropped his hand.

“Nice to finally speak to you,” Aster grumbled.

“Sorry for saving you?” George offered.

“I can run perfectly fine on my own,” Aster replied.

“I was trying to help,” George said.

“Then grab Harry next time,” Aster replied, gutting her head to where Umbridge was dragging her brother away.

“Aster-” George started.

“No, I don’t have time for this right now, I have to find an alibi because Umbridge is sure to be checking who was there and almost every Slytherin that was there has to join Snitch Squad,” Aster said.

“Snitch Squad?” George asked.

“Aster?” Someone whispered in the hallway

The two leaned out a bit and saw Graham with his bag on.

“Of course Montague is here to save you,” George grumbled.

“What, you’re good enough to save me and Graham isn’t?” Aster asked.

“Aster, just tell me what’s going on,” George said.

“You’ll learn soon enough,” Aster said, slipping out of his grasp and rushing down the stairs with Graham toward the dungeons.

About halfway down they ran into Cassius, carrying his bag and hers.

“Thank Merlin, we thought you’d been caught, hurry up,” Cassius said, tossing Aster her bag.

The three ran to the library, settling at a table with the rest of their Slytherin friends and opening their books just as a very disgruntled Umbridge entered.

“I should have known the Slytherin’s I was looking for would be in the library, such good students,” Umbridge said, pasting on a smile. “The Inquisitorial Squad will go into full effect tomorrow, my first day as Headmistress of Hogwarts.” 

“Congratulations on the Headmistress position,” Miles replied.

“Thank you Mr. Bletchley, I hope to see you all with your new pins on tomorrow, get excited for the new direction of Hogwarts,” Umbridge said before heading back out. 

They all dropped their books onto the table, earning a glare from Madam Pince. 

“It’s official, this is the worst thing that could have happened this year,” Adrian sighed.

“I don’t want to hear it, I have to go into Head Snitch mode tomorrow,” Graham groaned.

“At least we’re in it together?” Aster offered.

“Slytherin Scum, together ‘til the end,” Adrian said with a small smile.

“I feel bad for you guys, not bad enough to join, but bad,” Delphine said and Marina nodded.

“Almost wish I hadn’t been made Captain,” Aster groaned.

“C’mon Potter, she wanted you for your name, not your position,” Cassius said.

“What do you mean?” Aster asked.

“The Ministry's number one enemy at the moment is tied between Albus Dumbledore and your brother. Having you appear on Umbridge’s side, takes face from Harry. If even his own sister sides with the Ministry, how can others trust him?” Cassius said.

Aster groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

“We’ll try to help him understand, all of them really,” Marina offered.

“Thanks,” Aster said.

The group stayed a while longer, trying to study, but no one could focus on their work knowing what was awaiting them tomorrow.

\---

EDUCATIONAL DECREE NUMBER TWENTY-EIGHT

Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

-Cornelius Oswald Fudge

The newest and worst decree was sitting on the corkboard of every Common Room early the next morning. 

Aster walked into the Slytherin Common Room to find it a sea of Inquisitorial Squad pins, herself included. She joined Cassius, Adrian, and Miles in a back corner.

“Okay guys, the official Inquisitorial Squad rules,” Graham, said, from his spot in the front of the room. “Squad members can take House points for disorderly, rude, inappropriate, or otherwise unseemly actions of other students, including Prefects. If you have any questions about particular behaviors, address them to myself or Headmistress Umbridge. Any questions?”

The Slytherin’s grinned and broke off into little groups, but there were certainly no questions, none of them wanted to talk about their new power, they wanted to use it, and abuse it.

“I bloody hate this,” Graham grumbled as he joined his friends and they headed off to breakfast.

“Imagine having to explain to your Gryffindor girlfriend,” Adrian sighed.

“I don’t envy you there mate,” Miles replied.

“Isobel’s going to hate it, she’s out of Hogwarts so she won’t understand why I have to do it,” Cassius added. “Her friends already aren’t huge fans, they think I’m a stuck up Slytherin Pureblood git.”

“Imagine having to tell Harry,” Aster said and the others gave her pained looks.

“Good luck?” Delphine offered as she and Marina caught up with them.

“I could Polyjuice as you and do it for you?” Marina offered.

“No, I have to do it, appreciate the offer though,” Aster sighed.

The group entered the Great Hall and sat at their table.

“Let’s just enjoy this last glorious meal before anyone knows,” Adrian said, raising his pumpkin juice in a toast.

The others nodded, clinking their goblets in agreement. 

The Inquisitorial Squad was accepted about as well as they had all expected. Pansy was hexed with antlers, Cassius covered in boils, and Graham got the worst of it.

George was clearly not over whatever he thought had happened with Graham and Aster, as Graham was shoved partway into a Vanishing Cabinet and spent a week in the Hospital Wing. Aster spent most of her free time in that week visiting, only further fueling the rumors of their supposed relationship. Once he had fully recovered, Graham told her it had been George, he had seen him in the hall and walked up to him, hoping to clear things up for Aster’s sake and George had responded with the Vanishing Cabinet.

The worst part for Aster was Harry. He said he understood but he grimaced every time he saw the pin on her robe, or saw her taking points. Graham had quickly informed their friends Umbridge paid attention to who took points and who didn’t, so they couldn’t slack on their Snitch Squad duties.

Aster had been spending less and less time in the Gryffindor Common Room. Alicia and Adrian were fighting, she didn’t understand why he had to do this, and every time she went, everyone but Fred and Neville seemed to be judging her.

She spent most of her free time in the library studying for NEWTs.

“Can I sit here or is that a point deductible action?” 

Aster looked up and saw George.

“I don't know, I’ve been seen around the castle with multiple boys today, is that free rein to act like a git?” Aster replied.

“Touche,” George said with a sigh, sliding into one of the chairs.

“So, what deems me worthy of your presence today?” Aster asked.

“Aster, I formally apologize for being a giant git and I realize it will take more than a sugar quill to earn your forgiveness this time. However, I also will not be here much longer and I would really like to be friends again before I leave,” George said.

“When are you guys leaving?” Aster asked looking up quickly.

“Probably next week, the plan is near completion, we’re just waiting for the right moment,” George replied.

Aster looked back down at her textbook.

“Have you apologized to Graham yet?” She asked.

“No, that is my next stop on the apology tour though. I figured yours would take longer and hurt the most so I wanted to do it first,” George said.

“Wanted to get it over with and put it behind you?” Aster asked tightly.

“No Aster, I realized it would take you the longest to forgive me, and with me leaving soon, I want to attempt to earn your forgiveness before I leave, I don't want you to hate me for the rest of your time here, to still hate me when you’re moving in,” George replied.

“I will take it into consideration,” Aster said.

“Okay, so-” George continued.

“You are dismissed,” Aster said. 

George sighed and nodded. 

“See you around Potter,” He said, getting up and heading out.

At dinner that night, Aster realized George really was leaving soon. 

Neville came over and informed her that George had apologized for dragging him into George’s confidence issues, Fred informed her he had apologized for causing a scene at the party, and Graham told her they had talked and all was forgiven on his end. 

After dinner Aster went to the Gryffindor Common Room with Adrian, Marina, Graham, and Delphine.

“George, your dorm now.” She said without stopping and headed up the stairs, George bounding up behind her. 

His room was empty and Aster sat in his desk chair. George settled on the edge of his bed.

“Since everyone else has decided you are redeemable, I am accepting your apology, but I’m putting you on a probation of sorts George, we aren’t going back to how we were, we’re going to be friends, and that's all, for a while,” Aster said.

“I understand,” George replied.

“You realize this is one of the reasons I’m always so hesitant about dating you, right? Every time I let you get close you freak out about every guy that gets near me,” Aster said.

“I know,” George sighed.

“If you ever want to be my boyfriend, you need to get over that, you need to trust me,” Aster said.

“So, there is still a chance?” George asked with a smirk.

“No comment,” Aster replied.

George grinned.

“One more question, what did your Sober Solution taste like?” Aster asked.

“Didn’t you make them all Sugar Quill flavored, figured with your addiction it was a design choice,” George replied.

“You don’t even like Sugar Quills,” Aster said.

“What does that matter?” George asked, confused.

“It’s supposed to taste like what you’re most craving, it worked for the rest of us but I guess it isn’t foolproof,” Aster muttered.

“No, it worked,” George said.

“What do you mean George, you don’t like Sugar Quills, even when you're drunk,” Aster said.

“It’s what your kiss tasted like Aster, Sugar Quills and Firewhiskey, and that's what I wanted most, for us to be okay, for you to kiss me again,” George whispered.

“Well we’re okay, or on our way there at least. Another kiss, well that will be determined at a later date,” Aster said.

“It’s worth the wait,” George said with a grin.

“Alright, let's go be friends with our friends,” Aster said, getting up and heading back downstairs.

“Everything okay?” Adrian whispered to Aster.

“Probably as good as things are with you and Spinnett,” Aster replied.

Adrian grimaced.

“Wish we could go back in time, maybe if I had let the hat put me in Ravenclaw my parents would have gotten over it by now,” Adrian groaned.

“You were almost a Ravenclaw?” Roger asked.

“Yeah it asked if I valued intelligence or cunning and it was about to place me in Ravenclaw before I said intelligence and cunning are the same thing if you use them correctly,” Adrian replied.

“I was almost a bloody Hufflepuff,” Graham added.

“Me too,” Marina said.

“Hat nearly put me everywhere before landing on Slytherin,” Aster said.

“I was almost a Gryffindor,” Delphine said with a shudder.

“It considered putting me in Slytherin,” Fred piped up.

“You never told me that,” George said.

“Where did it try to put you Hufflepuff?” Angelina asked George and he nodded.

“I think with Snitch Squad,” Alicia said hesitantly, “We need to consider that any of us could have been put in that situation and well, we all know not listening to Umbridge isn’t exactly an option. So yeah it sucks that you guys are on it, but it’s also not really something you chose, so we’ll try to remember that.”

“Yeah guys, I’m sorry, especially to Graham,” George said.

“Hey I never said anything, but I’ll continue not to,” Lee said with a grin.

“I think you guys are so unlucky to be stuck with this, but hey, less than two months left,” Roger added. 

“For you guys, some of us will still be stuck here,” Katie groaned.

“And some of us are leaving sooner,” George said quietly, though only Fred and Aster seemed to hear. 

The friends quickly changed the subject to NEWTs, determined not to let their last two months at Hogwarts tear them apart.


	142. Plans In Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George plan their exit.

May 1996

-

Early May came and Aster could sense the twins' departure inching closer everyday.

George was becoming more and more worried about earning her forgiveness and Fred and Delphine were becoming attached at the hip as to not waste any of their time together. Delphine was going to live with them in the flat, though when anyone asked she informed them she was doing it to keep living with Aster, not to move in with Fred.

So when Aster ran into the twins outside of the Great Hall with Ernie, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, she knew something was about to happen.

“Fancy running into you here,” Aster said with a grin.

“The twins were just telling us they don’t care about toeing the line anymore,” Ron said, obviously a bit proud of his brothers.

“Well now-” George began.

“-what with Dumbledore gone-” Fred added.

“-we reckon a bit of mayhem-” George continued.

“-is exactly what our new Head deserves!” Fred finished.

“You mustn’t! She would love a reason to expel you!” Hermione hissed.

“You don’t get it Granger, we don’t care about staying anymore. We’d walk out right now if we weren’t determined to do our part first. Phase one is about to begin, I would suggest being in the great Hall for lunch, an alibi is always good,” Fred said with a smirk.

“Good luck boys,” Aster said with a grin.

“I’m offended you think we would need luck Aster,” George said with a smile.

“You should know by now it’s well planned use of talent,” Fred finished with a smirk.

Aster grinned and sent the twins a nod before rushing to her table in the Great Hall. She began eating until an explosion sounded somewhere in the halls.

“What in Merlin-” Adrian said.

“George and Fred,” Aster whispered and their friends grinned.

Everyone ran into the hall, where a large box of enchanted fireworks had been set to go off, all at the same time. 

There were dragons made of sparks flitting through the halls, rockets ricocheting, sparklers writing words, sword fights in sparks, everywhere one looked they saw a new story unfolding.

Filch and Umbridge were standing in the middle of the stairs, staring open mouthed at it all. Umbridge attempted to stun some of the fireworks, but it only made them more volatile as they spread throughout the school, some spells even increasing the amount of fireworks thanks to some counter jinxes Aster and the twins had installed. 

As the day went on, anytime one made its way into the classroom, the Professor would try to hide a smirk and send a student to fetch the Headmistress, who spent her full day as Headmistress running between the classrooms, ending up exhausted and covered in soot.

As classes ended for the day, Aster headed to the Gryffindor Common Room, to congratulate her friends.

She found the twins on the couch, taking orders from the Gryffindor’s surrounding them.

“Make way for Aster,” George shouted and the customers parted so she could get through, joining them on the couch.

“They looked even better than I pictured when we did creative design,” Aster said with a grin.

“Dean may have lent his artistic eye,” George said.

“Consultant’s fee?” Aster asked.

“We just offered him free fireworks whenever he wanted and he took the deal,” George replied.

“You do know how to drive a bargain Fred,” Aster said.

“Hey, I’m the one who told you,” George said.

“Yeah but I know you both too well to think you came up with that plan,” Aster replied with a grin

Ron, Harry, and Hermione fought their way through the crowd.

“They were wonderful fireworks,” Hermione said.

“Why thanks Granger,” Fred said, shooting her a grin.

“Thanks, Weasleys Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. Only thing is we used our whole stock, we have to start from scratch now,” George replied.

“Worth it though,” Fred said with a grin, still taking down names. 

The younger students drifted away and eventually they had taken all the orders, collapsing happily exhausted onto the couch.

“Merlin, that was amazing,” Fred said with a grin.

“Just wait until the shop,” George replied with a smirk.

“It’s going to be so quiet here without you,” Aster sighed.

“I don’t know what you could be insinuating Aster, we are quiet, polite, and overall studious,” Fred said with a smirk.

“What will I do without your good influence?” Aster said with a laugh.

“Well without us here to lead you down a good and virtuous path, follow Colin’s example, kids racked up as many Prank War points in half the time with none of the detentions, can you look up to someone who's younger and shorter than you?” Fred asked with a grin.

“Colin is impressive,” Aster replied.

“Live vicariously through our letters, except none of them will make it through Umbridge’s rigorous screening protocols,” George sighed.

“Oh, we’ll make them get through,” Fred added with a grin.

“Maybe you’ll miss me so much you’ll be ready to forgive me by the time you move in,” George offered.

“Don’t push it Georgie,” Aster replied and George grinned.

“I’m actually counting on it Aster,” George replied.

“Me too because I will be missing my girlfriend so if you two are getting along, I get Del to myself a lot more,” Fred said with a grin.

“I have to go, Snitch Squad calls, but I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Aster said.

“See you then,” Fred muttered, already sketching ideas for how to improve the fireworks.

“Or will you?” George said with a grin.

This had become the usual way they said goodnight, as they refused to tell Aster the day they were planning on leaving. She headed back to the dungeons, wondering what the castle would be like without the twins.

\---

Easter break came and went without a single prank from the twins. They were working on whatever next big thing was coming, perhaps the big thing, and Aster was worried, but excited. 

She had seen them a few times over break, but they spent most of it locked in their dorm room. She was allowed into their dorm room once over break, to hand over their and Lee’s chocolate eggs from Molly, and then she and Lee were kicked out. 

Lee groaned he had started sleeping on the couch because they would stay up so late working on it, and Kenneth had been crashing at Hufflepuff. No one mentioned that soon he and Kenneth would have a room to themselves. 

Aster was in the Gryffindor Common Room with Neville studying Herbology when the twins motioned her over.

“What’s up?” She asked when she got over to the couch.

“Got a request from Harry, through Ginny, going to offer our services,” Fred started.

“-but we figured you would want to be in the know,” George added.

“What about?” Aster asked.

“He needs to talk to our furry friend about something, but doesn’t want it monitored,” Fred replied.

Aster nodded and the three walked over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting, joining them at the table.

“Ginny has had a word with us about you, need to talk to Padfoot we hear?” Fred asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said.

“Don’t be ridiculous, with Umbridge groping around the fires and frisking the owls?” Hermione said.

“We of course, have found a way around that, just a matter of creating a simple diversion. Now, you may have noticed we’ve been rather quiet since the fireworks?” George asked.

“What was the point we wondered, of interrupting leisure time over Easter break? No point at all we decided. And it would have interfered with peoples studying, which is never the goal,” Fred added, with a nod to Hermione. “But tomorrow its back to business as usual, and if we’re causing a scene anyways, might as well do it for a good cause, and Potter Jr, we deem you a good cause.”

“Okay even if you do cause a diversion how is Harry supposed to talk to him?” Hermione asked.

“Umbridge’s office,” Harry replied.

“Are you insane?” Hermione hissed.

“Sirius gave me a knife that’ll open any lock-” Harry began.

“What do you think of this?” Hermione asked Ron.

“If Harry wants to do it, it’s up to him,” Ron replied.

“Spoken like a true friend and Weasley,” Fred said with a grin.

“We’re thinking tomorrow, maximum impact when everyone is in the corridor, east wing away from Umbridge’s, should give you, what, twenty minutes?” Fred finished, looking at George.

“Easily,” George replied. 

“What sort of diversion?” Ron asked.

“You’ll see, head over to Gregory the Smarmy’s corridor around five tomorrow evening Ron,” Fred said with a grin..

The twins and Aster got up and headed back to the couch.

“The adrenaline is coursing through my veins already Georgie,” Fred said with a grin.

“You need to calm down or you won’t have any energy left for tomorrow,” George sighed.

“I happen to have a dreamless sleep potion upstairs, from a good friend,” Fred said grinning at Aster, “So, I’ll see you tomorrow Aster.”

“G’night Aster,” George said quickly.

The twins got up, Fred heading up to their room, but Aster grabbed George’s arm.

“This is it, isn’t it?” Aster asked.

“Yeah,” George replied with a sad smile.

“Does Delphine know?” Aster asked.

“He’s telling her tomorrow morning, though she agreed to move in so he’s hopeful she’s not angry since she was warned,” George answered.

“Two months,” Aster murmured, sitting on the couch.

“Hey, they’ll fly by. There’s the Quidditch Cup and then NEWTs and graduation. Mum will expect you back at the Burrow for your birthday but you can move in in August and of course, if we’re allowed on school grounds we’re coming to see you graduate,” George said with a small grin, sitting next to her.

“It’s the second longest we’ve ever gone before, that summer was three months, and it wasn’t fun to miss you guys that much,” Aster sighed.

“Hey, we’re an owl away, just don’t put our names on it or Umbridge will never let it see the light of day. Besides think of it this way, we’re busy setting up the future for all four of us with the shop and the flat. One of us has to actually graduate.” George replied.

“Two more months of Snitch Squad,” Aster said.

“Two short months and it’s all over,” George said.

“Two more months of Umbridge,” Aster said.

“Two short months and we’re working in and living above the pranks hop we’ve talked about since we were eleven, all four of us,” George replied.

“Two more months of Harry in danger,” Aster said.

“I can’t counter that but I think we both know that won’t end in two months,” George replied.

Aster sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Promise me one thing?” She asked.

“What?” George asked.

“Make her pay,” Aster replied.

George grinned.

“That we can do,” George replied, pressing a kiss to Aster’s forehead before standing up. 

“Do you have to go get ready?” Aster sighed.

“That or risk the wrath of Umbridge tomorrow. Trust me I would much rather spend my last night here on the couch with you,” George replied with a grin.

“I could almost forgive you now, but I think I’d rather leave you in suspense for the next two months, make our reunion more dramatic,” Aster said with a smile.

“Thanks for being a great friend Aster, we probably won’t get a real goodbye,” George sighed.

“It’s not goodbye you git, it’s see you later,” Aster replied, pulling him into a hug.

“See you later Potter,” He whispered, heading up to meet Fred in their dorm.

\---

The next day Aster tried to catch the twins all day, but didn’t see them anywhere. 

She decided not to go watch the last prank at five, if she didn’t see them leave she could just pretend they were still here somewhere. She should have known you couldn’t miss a Weasley twins prank.

After Charms, Aster heard a stampede into the entrance hall and got swept up into it, Ginny pulling her along. They stopped in the entrance hall, but the two pushed their way up until they could see what was happening.

Fred and George were standing in the middle of the floor, surrounded by a ring of Inquisitorial Squad members and onlooking students. They had transformed the entire corridor upstairs into a swamp, the Snitch Squad seemed covered in it.

Aster caught George’s eye and he sent her a wink.

“You think it is amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp?” Umbridge asked.

“Pretty funny, yeah,” Fred said with a smirk.

“Mistress, I’ve got the form right here for the whipping,” Filch said with glee in his voice.

“You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school,” Umbridge said, glaring at the twins.

“You know what? I don’t believe we will,” Fred replied, turning to George.

“George, I rather think we have outgrown full-time education,” Fred continued.

“I’ve been feeling that way myself,” George added.

“Time to test our talents in the real world, d’you reckon?” Fred asked.

“Definitely,” George replied.

“Accio brooms,” They both said and their brooms flew out of Umbridge’s office, George’s broom still had the chain connected.

“We will not be seeing you,” Fred said, looking to Umbridge as he got on his broom.

“Yeah, please do not bother to keep in touch,” George added as he mounted his broom.

“If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three Diagon Alley, Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, our new premises,” Fred announced.

“Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they’re going to sue our products to get rid of this old bat,” George added as they lifted into the air.

“STOP THEM!” Umbridge screamed.

“Give her hell from us Peeves,” Fred said with a grin.

Peeves grinned back, throwing the twins a salute as they flew away.

“They always were big on the showmanship,” Ginny said with a sigh.

“Going to be a lot more boring around here now I reckon,” Aster replied.

“I don’t know, Peeves can uphold a legacy pretty well I reckon,” Ginny said with a grin.

“True, I guess life under Umbridge can’t qualify as boring,” Aster sighed.

“C’mon, I imagine the Gryffindor Common Room will be the place to be,” Ginny said, pulling Aster along.

Aster grinned, letting her friend lead her. She knew it would be hard here without the twins, but she decided she needed to focus on the friends that were still here.


	143. Friends Stick Together

May 1996

-

In the weeks after the twins' departure, pranking at Hogwarts had become a schoolwide pastime, people were sending Aster and Roger actual applications to join the Prank War. 

It became known as “doing a Weasley,” and you would frequently hear students talking about it. Filch had to boat students across the swamp, as it was irremovable, at least to Umbridge.

Lee seemed to find a new Niffler everyday to sneak into Umbridge’s office. Aster had never seen so many Dungbombs and Stinkpellets in use before. The Skiving Snackboxes reached their full potential, as it became custom to pop something when Umbridge entered a room and claim ‘Umbridge-itis’.

Peeves however, was truly on a roll. He caused chaos whenever, wherever, for whatever reason. He flew around flipping tables, flying through blackboards, pushing statues and vases. He shut Mrs. Norris inside multiple suits of armor, smashed lanterns, snuffed candles, juggled torches over Umbridge, flooded the second floor, and it became clear the only adult on Umbridge’s side was Filch.

Aster had been able to write the twins, she just addressed it to Florean, who passed the letters on to the twins. She had already sent a few back and forth, but it wasn’t the same as having them there with her.

Dear Aster,

Merlin that was a rush, Fred hasn’t stopped talking about it since. How are things at Hogwarts, I’m hoping it's tolerable? We saw Haz pop up behind Umbridge so we’re betting he got away with it, a success on two fronts. We wrote little Colin a letter too and it should be with this one, we’re hoping you can pass it on to him. Fred’s miffed that now we’re disqualified on the Prank War sheets and he thinks Colin beating you is the closest he can get to victory now. Did you see me wink at you before the Prank? Merlin, pretend I didn’t ask that it’s bloody embarrassing to read. We saw Percy the other day and the git had the gall to wave at us and ask about you, but we made it clear we still support Dumbledore, and Harry. Percy wanted to know how we could still support Dumbledore after he’d been building an army to overtake the Ministry, imagine his shock when we told him we were part of that army, he nearly fainted. Anyways, Freds freaking out about painting his room Delphine’s favorite color so I have to go help but I hope all is well, I miss you already.

Love, George

Georgie,

I don’t blame Fred, no one here has stopped talking about it either. Things are tolerable only because everyone seems to find it the student bodies collective duty to pick up where you two left off. So many students are threatening to “do a Weasley,” it’s all one hears about in the halls. People are popping products from the Skiving Snackbox whenever Umbridge is near and claiming Umbridge-itis. Colin is doing as amazing as ever, he was already doubling down on his efforts after you left but whatever you and Fred wrote in that letter has encouraged him even more, he’s right behind me in the rankings. Roger and I have been receiving actual applications from people asking to join the Prank War, your legacies are certainly intact. I didn’t realize the wink was for me Weasley, obviously assumed it was for Patty Stimpson. Yes you cheesy git I saw the wink and yes you cheesy git it made me smile. It’s hard without you two here, I’ve been spending most of my time with Neville and I feel like a burden, he's just so nice, the three of us were never nice to each other, it's a much different friendship. Haven’t been going around kissing anyone if you’re wondering, because I know you are. Percy, I don’t know what to say about him. He’s so dedicated to the Ministry, he truly thinks he's right. I miss him sometimes, and I want you both to know it's okay to feel that way, though I’m sure you would never admit it. Make sure he paints it lilac, not lavender, Delphine is very particular about her shades of purple. Miss you two endlessly.

-Aster

The Quidditch Cup finally came, which Slytherin would not be winning after a narrow defeat in their final game against Hufflepuff. With Harry banned, she didn’t even feel enthused about watching Gryffindor play. 

Lee, who had been feeling a bit lost without the twins, was much less enthusiastic about the Quidditch Cup then he had ever been before, and it showed in his announcements. He didn’t even make a single comment on how he was dating Roger.

“And Ravenclaw has Bradley, Davis, Chang,” Lee drawled as Aster arrived, sitting in the Gryffindor stands with Neville, Adrian, Delphine, Dean, and Seamus.

“He's been like this the whole time?” Aster asked.

“Yep,” Dean sighed.

“He’s still sleeping on the couch,” Seamus added.

“He said it feels wrong to be in there without them, Kenneth doesn’t seem to mind,” Neville replied.

“One month to go,” Aster sighed.

The teams took the pitch, Roger and Angelina shaking hands in the center.

“They’re off. Davies takes the Quaffle immediately, dodging Johnson, dodging Bell, dodging Spinnett, he’s going straight to goal and- he scores,” Lee announced

“Weasley cannot save a thing  
He cannot block a single ring!”

The Slytherin’s sang their chant, laughing. 

“Now Bradley has the Quaffle, heading straight for goal, and it’s a feint- BUT WAIT, Weasley caught the feint and blocked it, A SAVE FOR GRYFFINDOR,” Lee announced, actually smiling.

“Good, you guys could use some morale,” Aster said with a smile.

“Now Johnson has the Quaffle, blocks Davies, and SCORES! Quaffle goes to Bradley, who drops, caught by Spinnett, ducks Chambers, and SCORES! Quaffle goes to Davies, hit by a Bludger from Sloper, didn’t think he was capable honestly, now Bell has the Quaffle and SCORES! Chambers gets the Quaffle heads to goal, WEASLEY BLOCKS AGAIN, Gryffindor is really on fire today!” Lee announced.

“Ron finally gets it,” Seamus said with a grin.

“Thank Merlin, we want to win,” Dean replied.

“Much more interesting to watch now that we have a chance to win again,” Neville surmised.

The rest of the game seemed to fly by, ending with Ginny catching the Snitch right from in front of Cho, leaving Cho to smash her own broom into the ground upon landing. 

Roger was unbothered however, and greeted with a kiss from his boyfriend, who was the happiest he had been in weeks.

McGonagall even took to the field, beaming as Madam Hooch handed the Quidditch Cup to Angelina. Angelina grinned, handing the Quidditch Cup over to Ron as the team hoisted him into the air.

“Weasley is our King,  
Weasley is our King,  
He didn’t let the Quaffle in,  
Weasley is our King,

Weasley can save anything,  
He never leaves a single ring,  
That’s why Gryffindor's all sing,  
Weasley is our King.”

“WE DID IT! WE WON!” Ron shouted.

Aster laughed as they rushed down to the Pitch to follow the rest of the Gryffindor’s back into the castle. As they entered the Common Room Aster collapsed onto the couch with Graham and Cassius. 

“LET’S CELEBRATE!” Adrian said, carrying a keg of firewhiskey in.

Neville got up to keep him set it up, taking his spot to man the keg as Adrian went to congratulate Alicia. 

“I’ll go grab drinks?” Cassius offered, getting up.

“Works for me,” Graham said with a grin and Aster nodded.

“So Gray how is the recovery from Bones going?” Aster asked with a smirk as Cassius returned with their drinks.

“Oh ya know, she keeps trying to get me to dock points so she can have more to complain about but thankfully the only Ravenclaw whose opinion I care about is Roger,” Graham replied.

“Isobel would be hurt to hear,’ Cassius replied with a smirk.

“Izzy doesn’t count, she’s in the real world, undefined by her House,” Graham replied.

“Montague, Warrington, Potter Sr, get over here!” Ginny shouted, waving them over to where she was on the dance floor with Katie and Angelina. The three headed over, joining their friends and having a few more fire-whiskies in the process. After about two hours, Ginny and Aster collapsed on the couch, exhausted from so much spinning.

“I think one Gryffindor party a month is more than enough,” Aster said with a smile.

“May be your last,” Ginny replied.

“Morbid there Gin,” Aster replied.

“Oh come off it not like that. You’ll go to Slytherin for the end of year celebration and well, that's all that's left,” Ginny said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be around the Burrow until August and around in your life for the rest of it,” Aster said.

“What about when I need Sober Solution next year?” Ginny asked with a grin.

“I’ll send you some, don’t ask your brothers, they would make you pay no doubt,” Aster said with a laugh.

“GINNY IT’S OUR SONG!” Hermione screamed.

“I’m being summoned, care to join?” Ginny asked with a smile.

“No, I’m out of commission, I’ll stay here,” Aster replied.

Ginny nodded, heading back over to the dance floor and Graham came over taking her spot on the couch.

“How are you doing Az?” Graham asked.

“Much better now that you’re here,” Aster replied, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Me too,” Graham said happily.

Aster looked over to him, and took in the way he looked at her.

“Gray,” Aster whispered.

“Yeah Az?” Graham asked.

Aster paused, leaning in instead of responding.

Graham pulled away before she could kiss him.

“Az, what are you doing?” Graham asked.

“Trying to kiss you, I thought you wanted to,” Aster replied, a bit embarrassed.

“Aster, I would love to, but you aren’t in your right mind right now, and you miss George,” Graham said with a sigh, looping his arm around her shoulders for support.

“I don’t miss him, not like that,” Aster argued.

“Cash, c’mon time to head back,” Graham said and Cassius joined them, helping to support Aster’s weight on the walk back to the dungeons. 

Marina was already in the room, and quickly got up to help the boys get Aster into bed, and handed her a Sober Solution. 

Aster downed the potion.

“Tastes like more firewhiskey,” Aster said.

“Feel better?” Graham asked.

Aster nodded.

“Water?” Aster asked.

Marina handed Aster a cup of water and she gulped the whole thing down. 

“Merlin, no wonder you guys guarded me at Flint’s graduation party, three firewhiskeys is my cut off in the future,” Aster said with a grimace. 

“I remember that, we weren't friends yet but it was entertaining to watch them keep you away,” Cassius added with a smile. 

Aster smiled at the memory.

“Odd to think we haven’t been close that long,” Aster replied.

“Graham used to joke that he didn’t even notice me in the dorm room. I was so quiet,” Cassius said with a grin.

“Who said it was a joke?” Graham said with a smirk.

“Can we talk Graham?” Aster asked.

Marina quickly ducked into the bathroom and Cassius headed out with a nod.

“It wasn’t about him Gray,” Aster said.

“I know that Az, but it wasn’t about me either,” Graham replied with a sad smile.

“Don’t be angry with me Gray,” Aster whispered.

“I could never be Az,” Graham replied with a small smile, squeezing her shoulder before getting up to join Cassius in the Common Room.

As the door closed, Marina came back in from the bathroom.

“It’s about the twins isn’t it?” Marina asked.

“Yeah,” Aster replied.

“It’s hard for you without them isn’t it,” Marina said.

“Yeah, but I wish everyone stopped thinking it was because of whatever was going on with George. Fred is one of my best friends, I haven’t gone more than a few days without him in years and now he isn’t even writing to me, just telling George some things to put in his letters,” Aster sighed. 

“Did you actually want to kiss Graham or did you just want to prove to everyone this isn't about George?” Marina asked.

“Both?” Aster replied.

“Just, if you ever do go down that route Aster, make sure you want it. He’s been in love with you since the day he set eyes on you and once you kiss that boy and give him a chance, there’s really going to be no one else for him,” Marina said. 

“Sometimes I wish everything was easier,” Aster said.

“Just try to get some sleep Aster, we’ll all be here in the morning.” Marina said.

Aster nodded, digging her head further into her pillow, hoping to fall quickly to sleep.


	144. NEWTs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster takes her NEWTs.

June 1996

-

As June came, so did NEWTs, and after studying all year for them, Aster was burnt out.

She knew all she could possibly know, the only thing to do now was wait and see. 

She spent all of June leading up to it in the library or the Gryffindor Common Room studying, usually with Cassius, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Angelina, Alicia, Delphine, Graham, and Adrian.

Today however, it was just Aster and Neville in the Gryffindor Common Room, the rest of their friends were off doing their part in the unofficial war against Umbridge. They had a variety of Herbology books spread out on the table in front of them, Aster holding a mug of coffee Neville had gotten her from the Kitchen, Neville nursing his mug of tea.

“It’s a bit odd,” Neville said.

“What?” Aster asked.

“Seeing you come in and not automatically having the twins ambush you with product ideas, to not wake up in the middle of the night to fireworks going off in the Common Room. It’s so quiet, it’s almost unsettling,” Neville replied.

“It is odd, apart from the summer they spent in Egypt, the most we’ve gone without seeing each other has been a week. I’m so used to them just popping up on either side of me with a product idea or a bad joke. George especially has been around so much recently, it feels weird,” Aster replied.

“How are things going with George?” Neville asked.

“Great question. He still seems to want more, understandably, but it just, isn’t time for that yet. I don’t know if it will ever be time for him though, anytime I let him get close he goes mad with jealousy, I can’t live like that. I don’t know how to explain it other than that,” Aster replied.

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Neville said.

“No, it’s fine, I don’t mind talking about it. I guess it's just confusing because it’s so unclear what it even is,” Aster said.

“What do you want it to be?” Neville asked.

“I’m not sure,” Aster replied softly.

“Let me change the subject then. How long have you known your Patronus?” Neville asked.

It was a bit of a sore subject for the boy, as he had yet to manage a corporeal Patronus.

“Lupin taught me when he was here, same time he taught Harry,” Aster replied. “He used that boggart he showed everyone in class, it was pretty motivating, my boggart is my parents telling me I’m a disappointment and making that go away was definitely the only reason I learned so fast.”

“Guess I’d learn faster if I had to see Snape every time,” Neville said with a laugh.

“Why does everyone want to know so badly anyways, mine is a symbol of death,” Aster sighed.

“I think it’s rather fitting for you,” Neville said.

“Why, because death seems to follow me?” Aster asked.

“No, because they are social creatures that live in herds, yet only those with loss can see them. You are always surrounded by your people, and you always seem to make time for each of them, to help with their loss or issue or life. According to Hagrid they’re clever and loyal, which definitely describes you.” Neville replied.

“I’ve never thought of it that way,” Aster said.

Neville smiled at her.

“That’s why I’m here I guess.”

“Do you ever wonder what yours would be?” Aster asked.

“All the time, what do you reckon?” Neville replied.

“A wood mouse,” Aster replied.

“A mouse Aster, Merlin, I thought we were friends,” Neville groaned.

“Someone hasn't paid much attention to History of Magic,” Aster replied. “The wood mouse is one of the rarest Patronuses, it symbolizes bravery, initiative, and intelligence. Illyius once used his wood mouse Patronus to hold off an attack from a small army of Dementors all by himself, and succeeded. It melds the way I see you with the way you see yourself, small yet mighty,” Aster replied.

“How do you always have the perfect answer Aster?” Neville asked with a grin.

“It just comes to me,” Aster replied with a grin.

“Must be some Potter trait, Harry seems to find his way out of everything too,” Neville said with a laugh.

“Well, someone had to teach him.” Aster said.

Dean and Seamus entered the Common Room and joined them at their table.

“Are you two still studying Herbology?” Seamus asked.

“Yeah, my NEWTs start tomorrow Finnigan,” Aster replied.

“You realize once you have a job you have to retain the information, you can’t just ask Neville every time you have a Herbology question,” Dean said with a smirk.

“She can if she wants to,” Neville said.

“Thank Nev,” Aster said and the other two laughed.

“How are you three feeling for OWLs?” Aster asked. 

“Stressed,” Dean offered.

“Brutal,” Seamus answered.

“Potions is going to be the worst though,” Neville groaned.

“If we make it through without Shea here blowing something up or Neville melting a cauldron it’ll be a miracle,” Dean replied.

“Shea?” Neville asked with a smirk, eyes flitting between the two.

“Dean has realized it’s impossible to make his own name shorter and is entertaining himself by coming up with nicknames for me,” Seamus groaned.

“And Shea is what you landed on?” Aster asked with a grin.

“It was that, Shimmy, or Seam, so Shea is the best option, please don’t encourage him,” Seamus said

“What did you say, Sea Moose?” Dean asked.

“That one doesn’t even make sense!” Seamus argued as the two got up and headed up to their dorm.

“Living with them is a blast,” Neville said with a grin as their argument streamed down the stairs behind them.

“Imagine living with the entire Weasley family,” Aster replied.

“You win,” Neville conceded with a laugh.

“Fred once charmed my floor so I fell through it as soon as I woke up, and I fell on top of the breakfast Molly had been cooking,” Aster added.

Neville couldn’t stop laughing.

“The flat with the twins and Delphine is bound to be interesting,” Neville offered through his laughter.

“Oh, that’s one word for it,” Aster replied, “don’t worry Nev, you’ll see, you are expected to visit you know.”

Neville grinned and they turned back to their Herbology books, their minds once again focused on the future.

\---

NEWTs were not nearly as bad as Aster had expected.

Potions was a breeze and Aster knew she had aced it, especially enjoying the practical portion, it just felt like doing research.

History of Magic was easy, Aster mostly remembered back to her friends' reenactments from First Year to figure out the answers, trying to push thoughts of Cedric out of her head. The part on Zygmunt Budge made her think of the twins, and she quickly turned the page after answering.

Transfiguration went well, Aster figured she had earned at least an Acceptable, she had properly used both Evanesco and Aguamenti. 

Charms went solidly and Aster expected an Exceeds Expectations, she had successfully performed all the spells non-verbally. 

Herbology had been her biggest worry, but the NEWT practical focused on Mimbulus mimbletonia, and Aster grinned at the thought of Neville’s plant.

Astronomy was okay, Aster had never been amazing at the course but she had never needed to be either, she figured she would get an Acceptable.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was almost as easy as Potions with all the D.A. had learned throughout the year, Aster would have paid to see Umbridge’s reactions to everyone's practical exam, and she wished she could watch her younger friends take their OWLs.

Arithmancy went very well, and Aster figured only Adrian might have done better than her.

Care of Magical Creatures was good, the test was focused around thestrals, which Aster considered himself an expert on.

Study of Ancient Runes was the second easiest and Aster was done with it within two hours.

\---

After all their exams were over, Delphine, Aster, Marina, Daphne, Miles, Cassius, Graham, Adrian, Theo, and Blaise all gathered by the Black Lake.

“It’s about to get really boring in Slytherin without you lot,” Theo said.

“Yeah, you’re sticking us with Malfoy and Parkinson and hitting the road,” Daphne groaned.

“Remember when you were friends with them?” Aster asked with a grin.

“Don’t remind us,” Blaise sighed.

“We like to call it the Aster Effect, taking perfectly good Pureblood Slytherin’s and making them morally correct blood traitors,” Adrian said with a grin.

“Thank Merlin for the Aster Effect,” Cassius said.

“It doesn’t all come down to me,” Aster argued.

“No Az, it really does. We all already knew each other before Hogwarts and we are much different people now. Adrian and Delphine definitely wouldn’t be dating Gryffindor’s without you and as much as I hate to say it, they definitely belong with those Gryffindor's,” Graham said.

“I would be mindlessly following Malfoy,” Blaise said with a shudder.

“I wouldn’t be doing Herbology research without you, I wouldn’t have been part of the Circle,” Marina said.

“I would not have taken Quidditch seriously if I hadn’t watched how hard you had to fight to even get on the team,” Miles added.

“Okay, I get it, I’m amazing, let's change the subject,” Aster said and her friends laughed.

“Now that you and Delphine are living with the twins, and Marina’s living with the Gryffindor’s I’ll have to split my visits,” Daphne sighed.

“What about visiting me?” Miles asked.

“We already scheduled that Miles,” Daphne replied. “I had scheduled my visits to the girls as well but this changes things.”

“Not really, we’re only a block away from each other, it’ll all work out Greengrass,” Delphine replied with a smirk.

“C’mon guys, the post exam party will be starting up in the Common Room soon, and as the House of the Snitch Squad, we’re likely the only one not to get shut down this year,” Aster said.

“Slytherin Scum Snitch Squad,” Adrian said with a chuckle.

The friends laughed and headed back to their dorm, for a final celebration together.


	145. Sirius Black is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry risks his life again.

June 20, 1996

-

It was beginning to feel as if death came quickly to all of those who associated with the Potter siblings. Aster had been left out of yet another one of her brothers death defying adventures, and she awoke to learn of Sirius’ death. 

Aster had found out sooner than usual, thanks in part to the Snitch Squad. Cassius had been patrolling with Draco when they saw Ginny and Luna in the hallway and when they tried to question them they ran and Neville tried to take down Malfoy. Of course, since Malfoy was there, Cassius had to act for the Snitch Squad and took the three of them to Umbridge.

Apparently Umbridge disappeared with Harry and Hermione and Cassius offered Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle some old prototype sweets. Thankfully, they were Canary Creams, giving just enough time for Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Ron to get away and Cassius to make it seem like he had eaten one himself before anyone knew what was going on.

After the four Slytherins recovered, Cassius headed to the Common Room and told Aster, but there was nothing they could do, upon arrival to the Gryffindor dorm and checking the Marauders Map, they were all off the grounds.

Dean ran down to the dungeons and retrieved Adrian, Graham, Miles, Delphine, and Marina. They told Daphne to send anyone who came looking for Aster to Gryffindor.

“It’s Harry, he’ll be fine Aster, he always gets out of it, they all will,” Adrian said as he entered the Common Room. 

“Besides Ginny, Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Neville can handle themselves too, we all can after this year,” Graham added.

Aster nodded and they tried to distract her but she couldn’t stop thinking about where Harry could be and what could be happening. She sat on the Gryffindor Common Room couch, convincing herself they were fine over and over again in her head.

Neville told her the whole story when they got back, he ran down to the dungeons then Daphne sent him to the Gryffindor dorm to find Aster.

Harry had a vision of Sirius in the Department of Mysteries being tortured and after a failed attempt at speaking to him through the fireplace, he, Ron, and Hermione set out. Ginny and Luna ran into them and demanded to go along. Neville saw Cassius and Malfoy trying to stop Ginny and Luna and joined it. 

After Cassius pulled the trick with the Canary Creams, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Ron headed out to the forest where they saw Umbridge, Harry, and Hermione had gone. They found Harry and Hermione and Harry informed Neville of what he had seen.

They rode thestrals into London and entered the Ministry, heading straight for the Department of Mysteries. When they entered, Harry had Neville close the door and they got turned around a bit, as the room was full of doors. Harry and Luna heard people in one of the rooms, but there was just an archway. Eventually, they found the room from Harry's dream, and searched for row ninety-seven.

When they got there however, Sirius was nowhere to be found. Ron saw one of the prophecies had Harry’s name on it. Neville told Harry not to touch it, but before he could stop him, the glass ball was in Harry’s hand and Lucius Malfoy crawled out of the shadows demanding he hand it over, flanked by Bellatrix Lestrange and a small army of Death Eaters.

Harry refused, and the group prepared to fight. Bellatrix tried to summon the ball but Harry used a shield charm. They threatened Ginny and the rest of them tightened in a circle around her, Harry placing himself directly in front of her. 

Harry started to goad the Death Eaters, referring to Voldemort by name and bringing up his blood status. Bellatrix tried to attack them at this, but Malfoy stopped her, they couldn’t risk losing the prophecy. Harry whispered a message to Hermione that got passed around the circle during this, that when he said go, everyone was to destroy as many shelves as they could.

Of course, he screamed “Now!” instead but the message was clear, five voices screaming reducto. Harry grabbed Hermione who grabbed Neville, and Ron, Ginny and Luna were close behind, running. Once the three reached the end of the row however, they were missing Ron, Ginny, and Luna.

They ran to the other end of the room, stopping short when they realized Death Eaters were at the door. Harry stunned one, and Neville disarmed the Death Eater as he tried to use the killing curse on Hermione, his spell so strong it accidently disarmed Harry as well. 

Harry rolled out of the way and Hermione stunned the other Death Eater, summoning Harry’s wand and tossing it back to him. Harry called to the missing three, accidently informing all the other Death Eaters of their position. Two rounded the corner, using Impedimenta. Neville was thrown over the desk, Hermione slammed into a bookcase, and Harry smashed into the wall behind him.

Hermione extinguished the man's voice as he began to scream and Harry managed to put him in a full body bind, the same spell they had used on Neville in First Year. Hermione got hit with a spell and Neville and Harry attempted to crawl over, but a Death Eater’s foot connected with Neville’s face, breaking his wand and his nose. 

It was Antonin Dolohov, who had killed Molly’s brothers. He threatened Hermione if Harry didn’t hand over the prophecy, and Neville told Harry not to do it, they both knew it wouldn’t make things better. Harry but Dolohov in a body bind as well.

Harry and Neville tried to rouse Hermione, unsuccessfully. Neville found a pulse, so they knew she was alive, but unconscious. Harry tried to get Neville to leave with Hermione, but Neville insisted they were all in it together, for better or worse. Neville took Hermione’s wand and they ran into Ron, Ginny, and Luna.

Ginny had a broken ankle, and Ron was bleeding from the face and a bit loopy, though Neville figured he looked worse at the moment. They managed their way out of the room, only to land in the room with many doors. Luna got hit with a spell, landing unconscious next to Hermione.

Ron summoned the tank of brains towards himself, his addled state of mind blocking his common sense, and the brains latched onto his face. Neville attempted to stun the Death Eaters while they were distracted, but Hermione’s wand did not work for him. Harry ran from the room with the glass ball, the Death Eaters following him. 

Neville followed close behind, even though the only thing he had was Hermione’s wand. Bellatrix approached Neville as another Death Eater held him, and she used the Cruciatus curse on him, leaving him sobbing on the ground. Bellatrix threatened to use it for longer if Harry didn’t hand over the prophecy, and he gave it up. 

Suddenly, Sirius, Remus, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley burst in. Tonks stunned Malfoy and Neville crawled towards Harry. Sirius, Remus and Kingsley were all fighting Death Eaters, Tonks was battling Bellatrix, and a Death Eater grabbed Harry by the throat. With no way to perform magic, Neville grabbed Hermione’s wand and jabbed it into the eyehole of the Death Eater mask.

As that Death Eater fell, Dolohov hit Neville with a spell that made him do some sort of jig, ultimately knocking him down, but Harry had enough time to use a Shield spell before Dolohov could get to him. Before Dolohov could try to get him again, Sirius rammed him over, giving Harry enough time to put Dolohov in a full body bind. 

At the same moment, Tonks toppled down the stairs, unconscious. Sirius told the two boys to run and turned to face Bellatrix. Harry tried to help Neville up, but Lucius Malfoy interfered. Neville threw himself on top of the ball and Harry used Impedimenta on Lucius. Harry hoisted Neville up and the ball fell from the boys hand, breaking and then dissolving into nothingness. 

Neville apologized, but Harry just urged him on, until they saw Dumbledore. As Dumbledore descended, the only two still battling were Sirius and Bellatrix. Sirius taunted her with a grin, asking if she could do any better, when she hit him with a spell in the chest. Harry dropped Neville, pulling out his wand. 

Bellatrix laughed as Harry screamed Sirius’ name over and over, rushing to his godfather's body. Remus pulled Harry back and Neville apologized, though Harry told him to stop, there's nothing he could have done. As soon as Remus released Harry, he went after Bellatrix, encountering Voldemort himself as well. 

The only good part of the night was that there had been sightings of Voldemort at the Ministry, and it could no longer be ignored that he was really and truly back. Harry had been sent back to Dumbledore’s office, Tonks was taken to St. Mungo’s, and everyone else was ushered to the Hospital Wing. 

Neville broke off however, knowing Aster would know Harry and the others were gone by now and be worried. As soon as he found her, nose still broken, face covered in blood, obviously weak, she made Adrian and Cassius help him back to the Hospital Wing before he could tell the story. 

She took in the unconscious Hermione and Luna, Ginny’s foot that Pomfrey was inspecting, Ron had burns up and down his arms, and a large bottle of Dr. Ubbly’s Oblivious Unction on his bedside table along with a large supply of Chocolate Frogs.

Across the room was Professor Umbridge, gazing at the ceiling supposedly in shock. At the sight of her, Cassius and Adrian headed out grinning, ready to spread the news. 

Once Neville had told the whole story, Aster made him repeat the Death Eater names he had heard, and they both knew what it meant. Theodore’s father had been there. Delphine’s father had been there. Marina’s father had been there. This was going to be a war, and it was time for people to truly choose a side, and accept the consequences.

\---

Pomfrey allowed Harry and Aster to stay overnight with their friends in the Hospital Wing, saying they better never ask again. When they woke up the next morning, Daphne popped in, handing Aster the Prophet.

HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS

In a brief statement Friday night, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to this country, and is active once more.

“It is with great regret that I must confront that the wizard styling himself Lord - well, you know who I mean - is alive and among us again,” said Fudge, looking tired and flustered. “It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry’s employ. We believe that the dementors are currently taking direction from Lord...Thingy.”

“We urge the magical population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal defense that will be delivered free to all Wizarding homes within the coming month.”

The Minister’s statement was met with dismay and alarm from the Wizarding community, which as recently as last week was receiving Ministry assurances that reports of this dark wizards return were “merely rumors” with “no truth to them”.

Details of the event that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed the dark wizard and a select band of his devoted followers gained entry to the Ministry itself on Thursday evening.

The article continued on, mentioning Harry, but Aster could not be bothered to read any more of it.

“Can I have this?” Aster asked and Daphne nodded, heading back out.

Aster threw the paper over at Harry, who caught it and began reading. Harry was sitting at the end of Ron’s bed, Ginny and Hermione were both on Hermione’s, Luna was perched on the end of Hermione’s bed reading the Quibbler, and Aster and Neville were in chairs in between the two beds. 

Hermione snatched the paper away and began reading it aloud to the group, Ron tossing everyone a Chocolate Frog. 

Aster pushed her chair a bit closer to Neville so no one else would hear her. 

“I did not want to bring it up last night with everything, but are you okay?” Aster asked.

“Yeah, what do you mean, my nose is fully healed,” Neville replied with a grin.

“That’s not what I mean Neville, and you know it,” Aster whispered back.

“You mean her, what she did to me,” Neville replied quietly.

Aster nodded.

“I don’t think okay is the right term, I don’t think there is a right term. I am more determined. The torture I went through for mere seconds, my parents endured for hours and didn’t give up. I’m in this for them, just as they fought for me,” Neville replied.

“They would be so proud of you,” Aster whispered and Neville gave her a small smile in response.

“Oi Potter Sr, we have to go to graduation rehearsal, let’s get a move on!”

Aster grinned as Angelina, Alicia, and Adrian streamed in.

“Good to see you’re all in working condition, Quidditch would have been a sorry state for Gryffindor next year without you,” Angelina said to Ron, Ginny, and Harry. 

“I'll see you guys later!” Aster said, heading off with a wave.

Graduation rehearsal was quick, as it seemed with everything going on and no real Headmaster or Headmistress at the moment, it had been forgotten. Most of the Seventh Years just gathered out by the Black Lake, meeting many other students already relaxing out there, but Aster pulled her Slytherin friends aside.

“We need to talk,” Aster said. “Delphine, Marina, Theodore, your fathers almost killed Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville last night.”

“Can’t say I’m surprised,” Theodore sighed.

“I knew my dad was a Death Eater, he always claimed he was under control, but I never bought it,” Marina said angrily.

“Aster, we’re not, we wouldn’t-” Delphine replied.

“I know.” Aster said. “But this is real now, this is war. You can’t fight for my side and go home and sleep under a Death Eater’s roof. You can’t fight for the Death Eaters and expect our friendship to continue. I guess what I’m saying is it's time to make your sides clear. All of you. Just because Neville couldn’t remember all the names doesn’t mean your parents weren’t there.”

“I’m with you Aster, until the end,” Graham said.

“You’re family Aster, more than they are. You know I’m on your side,” Adrian said.

“Never much cared for my parents anyways,” Delphine said.

“I was going to get kicked out for Herbology anyways, might as well get disinherited for more interesting reasons,” Marina said.

“Hey I have a source of income and a conscience now, there’s no going back to them,” Miles said.

“You think Isobel would be with me if I’d be a Death Eater, fat chance,” Cassius said.

“I’m in. My parents aren’t blood purists, but if it turns out they are I’ll bunk in with Marina for holidays,” Daphne said.

“You know I’m on your side, but I have two more years here, and with my family,” Theodore said.

“I’m with Nott, I can’t exactly disavow my parents and do what?” Blaise said.

Aster nodded and the group disbursed, heading off to their own things. Aster wondered how many of her friends would stay true to her word, and not for the first time, wondered what exactly defined family.


	146. Graduation 1996

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and friends graduate.

June 1996

-

Graduation felt long awaited and yet too quick to come. 

Aster woke up, her trunks packed and stacked against the wall with Marina and Delphine’s. The three of them had shared this room for seven years and now they had to leave it for the next girls. Aster had never considered who may have lived here before them and wondered if the girls living there after them would ever wonder of them. 

Delphine wanted to leave her mark on the room and Marina and Aster agreed. They didn’t want it to be too obvious, so they moved Aster’s desk and carved their names into the wall, sealing it with permanent sticking spells so no one could remove it before moving Aster’s desk back.

“We’ll be here forever, a part of us,” Delphine said with a smile, fastening her shoes.

“And yet we will never again step foot in this room,” Marina added, pulling her robe on.

“Thought we were speaking positively only today,” Aster said with a grin.

“I am positive seeing my parents in the crowd will make me break out in hives knowing where they were a few nights ago, how is that?” Delphine offered.

“Tonight the three of us will be at the Burrow and everything else will be a distant memory,” Aster replied and the three headed off to graduation. 

As always graduation was on the Pitch, and as they entered the field for the last time, Adrian felt it was truly only fitting to retire the cheer that had been born with the Marauders Map.

“You ready?” Adrian asked, grinning to Aster and the others.

“I’ll count you down,” Cassius replied. 

“3, 2, 1,”

“LET’S GO SLYTHERIN SCUM!” They all shouted.

There was laughter and some cheers from the stands, but they just smiled at each other, sitting in their spots. Roger walked up to the podium, ready to give his speech.

“Welcome everyone to the 1996 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Graduation ceremony. Before the diploma portion begins, I’m supposed to give a speech about the meaning of my years here and this school, the people I met. I think I will choose to focus on one person however, who should be sitting here waiting to receive his diploma, and why he isn’t.” Roger said.

Murmurs spread through the crowd, but Roger was undeterred.

“Cedric Diggory, a loyal friend, an amazing duelist, a loving son, and so many other things. He faced You-Know-Who himself, and sadly did not make it back to us, but he sacrificed himself, at age 17, sparking a war. This war is only growing, now that everyone must acknowledge its validity. I know where I stand, on the right side, the side of Cedric and of justice. So the question you all must ask yourself, did Cedric die for you to continue the fight, or are you going to fight alongside those that murdered an innocent child?” Roger asked

“Thank you for that, impassioned speech Mr. Davies,” Dumbledore said as he stepped up to the microphone, McGonagall ushering Roger back to the seats. “Now we will be issuing diplomas.”

“Davies was unhinged, it was brilliant,” Graham said with a grin.

Aster smiled and nodded, catching Roger’s eye with a grin.

They all got their diplomas, the rest of the ceremony uneventful compared to Roger’s speech. After the diplomas were all handed out the students headed over to the Black Lake to meet up with their families.

Tonks was there, looking perfectly fine and Aster was relieved. Remus was there with Molly, Arthur and the other Weasleys. The twins were there, in green, dragon skin suit jackets, looking very proud of themselves. Aster was surprised however to see Amos Diggory and his wife walking towards her.

“Aster, it’s great to see you,” Mrs. Diggory said, pulling her into a hug.

“I didn’t know you two were coming, it’s good to see you,” Aster replied, hugging the woman back and shaking Amos’ hand.

“He would have wanted us here, and Roger reached out to make sure his speech was okay, felt like we should be here, for it and for you,” Amos said.

“It means a lot, thank you,” Aster said with a smile.

Roger came over and began to talk to the Diggory’s, Aster excusing herself.

“Bit awkward?” Harry asked from behind her.

“Yeah, part of me will always love Ced, but his parents will always see me as his girlfriend, and that's not healthy,” Aster replied.

“Better than me, I saw them and hid,” Harry said.

Aster smiled, pulling her brother in for a hug.

“What a cute sibling moment,” Graham said with a grin as he approached.

“Must suck to be an only child Montague,” Harry shot back.

“That it does Haz,” Graham said.

“I’m going to go find Angelina, she said she had something to tell me,” Harry said, heading off.

“Merlin, there they are, have to go tell my parents I’m not coming home, ever. See you later?” Graham asked as they pulled apart. 

“Of course, you are coming to the Burrow with everyone right?” Aster asked.

Graham nodded and headed off towards a group of formidable looking Slytherin parents.

Ron and Ginny walked up to Aster grinning, and Ron pulled her into a hug.

“Congrats on graduating Aster, apparently it’s a bit difficult for us Weasley’s,” Ron said with a smirk.

“I have heard that,” Aster replied with a smile.

“Good one, Slytherin’s Quidditch team will be sad next semester, who did you recommend anyways?” Ginny asked.

“Straight to it as always Gin, I recommended Theo and Blaise as co-captains,” Aster replied.

“They’re the only good ones anyways,” Ginny replied and Aster laughed.

“I have to go find Harry, I’ll see you at home later Aster!” Ron said and he headed off.

“Think I should tell them about Terry yet?” Ginny asked.

She had ended things with Michael Corner and began dating Terry Boot, yet only Hermione and Aster knew.

“They’ll blow a gasket, it’ll be perfect. Terry’s coming over later too,” Aster said with a grin before Ginny headed off.

“Aster dear, we are so proud!” Molly said as she approached Aster with Arthur and Bill.

“Thanks Molly, I’m glad you guys could make it,” Aster replied.

“Of course we did Aster, you’re one of ours, Charlie wanted to come too, but, well you know how it is right now,” Arthur said.

“But, the best Weasley brother came to see you,” Bill said with a grin and Aster pulled him into a hug.

“Is Fleur here?” Aster asked hopefully.

“You knew about that?” Molly asked.

“Of course, I love Fleur!” Aster replied.

“She’s at, um, our shared flat. We moved in together. She had to work this morning but she’ll be there later, she wouldn’t miss it,” Bill replied, avoiding his mothers glare.

Aster grinned at them as they went off to find Ron and Ginny.

“James and Lily would be so proud,” Remus said with a smile as he and Tonks approached.

“Everyone keeps saying they’re proud of me, all I had to do was not dropout, who knew,” Aster said with a grin, pulling her godfather into a hug. 

“Merlin what an overachiever,” Tonks said with a laugh.

“How are you two doing?” Aster asked hesitantly.

“Not the best, but it helps that we’re going through it together,” Remus replied.

“Grief is best shared or something like that,” Tonks added.

“We’ll see you at the Burrow, I want to check on Harry,” Remus said and the two headed off.

Aster knew Fred and George had come over to congratulate her when she felt herself hoisted up onto shoulders. 

“Feast your eyes on it folks, the only Weasley triplet to graduate Hogwarts!” Fred announced.

“Aster Potter-Weasley folks!” George added.

“Put me down!” Aster said with a laugh and the two placed her back on the ground.

“Flitwick got rid of your swamp, well most of it. He roped off a small section, said it was a terrific bit of magic,” Aster said with a grin.

“That is my only regret, that I didn’t get to be top of the class in Charms, good old Flitwick,” Fred said with a grin, heading off to find Delphine.

“Potter-Weasley huh?” Aster asked with a smirk.

“Sounds pretty good doesn’t it?” George asked with a smile.

“How is business, it must be booming with your new attire,” Aster replied.

“Don’t worry Aster, we’ll get you a matching dress,” George replied with a grin.

“What a look the three of us would be,” Aster said with a laugh.

“I’m proud of you Aster, it couldn’t have been an easy two months, especially with everything that happened recently,” George said, reaching out for Aster’s hand.

“It reminded me of how many people I have. I missed you two, but I had Neville, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Dean, Ginny, Seamus, Ron, Haz, the Slytherin’s, I have so many people who care,” Aster replied with a smile, squeezing his hand.

“You deserve it, Aster,” George said with a smile.

“Potter, Colin’s doing pictures get your ass over here!” Adrian shouted.

“Duty calls,” Aster said with a smile. 

“I’ll be here when you’re done,” George said with a grin as Aster dropped his hand and headed over.

Adrian, Cassius, Delphine, Marina, Miles, and Graham were all gathered in front of Colin, who was grinning at them through his camera. 

“All right, position yourselves,” Colin said.

Adrian grinned, throwing an arm around Cassius on one side and Aster on the other. Aster grinned, turning to kiss Graham on the cheek. Delphine and Miles held up Marina and Cassius just smiled as Colin’s flash went off.

“I’ll make copies and get them to you guys over the summer, can’t believe this might be the last picture of you I take!” Colin said.

“C’mon Creevey, once you graduate we’ll just hire you to be our professional photographer, follow us all around. Paid friend, essentially,” Adrian said, ruffling the younger boy's hair.

Colin grinned up at him before rushing off to take more pictures.

“Gotta go find Alicia, finally time for her to meet my parents,” Adrian said nervously heading off.

“Isobel is here, my parents are here, might as well,” Cassius sighed, heading off.

Marina, Miles, and Delphine all headed off in search of their significant others as well.

“Feels a bit like Fourth Year all over again,” Graham said with a sad smile.

“How do you mean?” Aster asked.

“You’re over here kissing my cheek and George is over there giving me the death glare,” Graham said lightly.

“Gray,” Aster began.

“It’s all good Aster, you know how I feel. I just don’t want to be led on. If it’s him go for him and if it's me go for me, but when you know just be upfront, please?” Graham said.

“Graham, I would never do that to you, I promise,” Aster said, grabbing his hand.

Graham grinned at her.

“Can I steal you for a bit then, since you’ll be moving in with them soon?” Graham asked.

“You don’t have to ask Gray, I’m all yours,” Aster said with a smile.

Graham pulled her around the corner over to where Colin had gone.

“Hey Creevey, you got a few more pictures in you?” Graham asked with a grin.

“Anything for my favorite Slytherin!” Colin said with a grin.

“Honored Colin,” Graham said with a smirk.

“I meant Aster, Montague,” Colin shot back with a smirk.

“That’s my boy,” Aster said, high-fiving the young Gryffindor.

Graham grinned and wrapped his arms around Aster’s waist and settled his chin on her shoulder.

“You really going to hit on her in front of me Creevey?” Graham asked jokingly.

“Be glad I don’t Montague, I could have your girl in a second,” Colin replied, quickly snapping a picture as the two Slytherin’s threw their heads back in laughter.

“Sorry, I try to stay away from Gryffindor’s, I’m already related to enough of them,” Aster said with a grin.

“Good for me,” Graham said with a grin, and Aster looked at him with a grin, Colin snapping another picture.

“Thanks Colin, you are expected to visit the shop and the flat, okay?” Aster said.

“Do I get a discount, you know since I’ll be the winner of the Prank War since after Harry and them graduate I’ll be the only one left,” Colin asked with a grin.

“If I check you out definitely, just don’t tell the twins,” Aster said and the boy ran off smiling.

“You’re going to miss that kid,” Graham said smiling after the young Gryffindor.

“I’m going to miss all of them, this place, the good and the bad,” Aster replied.

“Well, you’ve got me, no matter what,” Graham said with a grin, leaning in to kiss her.

“MONTAGUE? POTTER”

Graham sighed, pulling back.

“Guess we gotta go, duty calls,” Graham said.

He quickly kissed Aster’s forehead before turning to go back around the corner to Adrian and Cassius who were back from their introductions.

Aster quickly pulled him back, into a hug.

“What’s this for Az?” Graham asked with a laugh.

“I just, guess I’m realizing you guys aren’t going to be a room away ever again,” Aster replied.

“For you Az, I'm always an apparition away,” Graham said, taking her hand and heading over to Adrian and Cassius.

“Well, Pucey really paved the way, my parents are just glad Isobel isn’t a Gryffindor, they even asked if she would join my mum for tea, she’s so happy they liked her even though I keep telling her it doesn’t matter,” Cassius said, grinning.

“Take it things didn’t go as well with Spinnet?” Graham asked Adrian.

“Bloody hell they were for a minute, then I realized they thought she was just some Slytherin I’d been hiding away and once I broke the Gryffindor news they became rather icy,” Adrian sighed.

“You don’t get along anyways,” Aster said.

“I know, but Alicia really wants them to like her, she's worried she's going to be the reason we grow farther apart. I told her I love her, and if my parents can’t accept that it’s their problem, not hers,” Adrian replied.

Aster smiled, dropping Graham’s hand and pulling Adrian and Cassius into a hug.

“It’s all going to be okay, eventually,” Aster said.

“Stop stealing Longbottom’s line,” Cassius replied with a laugh. 

“I have to go find Haz, say our goodbyes, I better see you all at the Burrow later,” Aster said to the boys.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world Aster,” Adrian said with a nod.

“Isobel is so excited,” Cassius added.

“Course Az, nowhere else I would rather be,” Graham said. 

Aster headed off and found Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting on a bench not far away.

“Mind if I steal my brother for a moment?” Aster asked.

“Alright guys, Aster and I need sibling bonding time,” Ron said with a laugh, trying to push Harry off the bench.

“Go away you git,” Harry said with a smile shoving his friend off the bench.

‘See you later Aster!” Ron said as he and Hermione headed off.

“How are you doing?” Aster asked as she sat down with him.

“About as well as you would be doing if Remus died,” Harry replied.

“I know I wasn’t as close to Sirius as you were, I didn’t have to see it, but I’m here for you Harry. I’m hurting too, probably not as much as the rest of the Order, but I loved him, it was like discovering a long lost Uncle, did he ever tell you the story of when he came out to dad?” Aster asked with a small smile.

Harry grinned.

“He said dad went so far out of his way to make him and Remus feel accepted they started calling him James ‘The Ally’ Potter,” Harry said.

“Merlin what I would give to see that,” Aster said.

“I think that's part of why it hurts so bad, there were so many more stories, pieces of mum and dad, that we’ll never get,” Harry said quietly.

“We are pieces of mum and dad, Remus always says we’re the best pieces, though I reckon your tendency to run into things without thinking and my stubbornness in my romantic life must also come from them,” Aster said.

“Well apparently dad liked mum their whole time here, but they didn’t start dating until Seventh Year, he finally wore her down,” Harry said with a grin, glancing over towards George and Graham. 

“Yeah well, dad learning to become an unregistered illegal Animagus sounds just like something idiotic you would do,” Aster replied.

“We’re going to be okay, right?” Harry asked.

“Course Harry, we just need to look out for each other,” Aster replied, wrapping an arm around her brother and pulling him in for a hug.

“SEVENTH YEARS, IT IS TIME TO BOARD YOUR BOATS!”

“Have a nice party later, wish I could be there,” Harry sighed.

“You may not be able to be there, but let's just say I’m sending you away with a gift,” Aster said with a grin.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asked.

“Oh, well if you see Moody at the train station talking to the Dursleys, you’ll know,” Aster said, getting up and heading off to meet the other Seventh Years by the lake.

Roger and Lee ran over to her with a grin.

“Roger Davies,” Roger said, sticking his hand towards Aster and she shook it with a laugh.

“I started this all with you seven years ago, I’m not ending it with anyone else,” Roger said with a smile and Aster pulled him into a hug.

“I’m honored to be replacing the twins,” Lee said with a grin.

“Can I join?” Graham asked as he approached and Aster nodded as they loaded in.

“A lot more cramped with four now that we’re all adults,” Lee groaned.

Aster laughed and shifted so she was sitting on Graham instead of next to him.

“Better?” Aster asked and Lee nodded.

“Is that okay Graham?” Aster asked.

Graham grinned and nodded at her, grabbing her hand with his as they used their other hands to wave those still on shore.

“So weird to look back, I joined the first boat I saw, it was Diggory, Angelina, Alicia and I,” Lee said quietly.

“I was with Pucey, Warrington, and Bletchley and the buggers never left my side,” Graham said with a small grin.

“Definitely wouldn’t have pegged this group that day,” Roger said with a grin and the other three laughed.

“Yeah, I still thought I was straight so if you told eleven year old me that I was leaving with my boyfriend and two Slytherin’s I would have sent you to Pomfrey,” Lee said with a grin.

“Weird to think back on it all, it’s all just over now,” Aster whispered.

“Our lives however, are just beginning,” Graham said with a grin.

They watched silently as the shore and the castle faded into nothing.

\---

Aster was having the graduation party at the Burrow. The Slytherin’s had taken to calling it The Graduation Party instead of a graduation party since everyone was going to be there, it was for all of them.

Everyone was staying too, the orchard was lined with tents and Ron was staying in Percy’s old room as the attic had been filled with sleeping bags. Delphine and Marina had come right over with Aster and the Weasley’s, the rest of their friends were coming after they had returned to their own homes, some, like Graham, to pack their belongings and never return.

Around six, the rest of their friends started showing up, and Molly was cooking a storm. Neville’s Gran came with a double batch of her Snickerdoodles, and Aster took a couple and hid them in a bag in the cupboard to insure she'd get some. By seven, everyone was there and the food was mostly gone. By eight, Molly and Arthur headed upstairs, and all the other adults had left, leaving just the new graduates and their friends.

Predictably, George and Fred took a few kegs of firewhiskey and Butterbeer out of the shed and the real party started.

“A toast to those that made it farther than we did,” George said, raising a glass.

“-but mostly to my beautiful girlfriend,” Fred added and everyone laughed.

Lee took Molly’s record player and set it up in the orchard and everyone danced, Aster going from Angelina to Neville to Ginny to Seamus to Alicia to Dean to Marina to Ron to Luna to George to Hermione to Graham before sneaking inside for a break. She headed up to her room, grabbing the hidden bag of Snickerdoodles on her way. 

Aster climbed out onto the roof outside her room, the same place she had sat with Charlie the summer after his own graduation. She stared out over the orchard, wondering how eleven year old Aster would feel knowing all that had come to happen, if she still would have made the same decision in the Dursleys kitchen. 

She heard someone else climbing and turned.

“You make it bloody hard to find you at a party in your honor,” Adrian groaned as he made his way on to the roof.

“Sorry Adrian, I just...” Aster trailed off.

“Don’t apologize Aster, we don’t do that with each other. Bloody terrifying isn’t it?” Adrian asked, sitting next to her.

“If you knew all of it, what was to come, would you still have sat next to me in our First Year?” Aster asked.

“Are you kidding Aster? You are hands down the best decision I ever made. You brought me Alicia, and she is the best human I have ever met. You showed me Quidditch was more than a game. You showed me I didn’t have to abide by the Pureblood rules. You changed my life Aster, of course I would,” Adrian replied.

Aster smiled, and offered him a snickerdoodle before leaning on his shoulder.

“You know you’re my best friend Adrian right?” Aster asked quietly.

“I know Aster, you’re mine too, bit pathetic. I haven’t been able to find a better one in seven years,” Adrian replied and Aster laughed.

“I couldn’t find a better one either,” Aster said with a grin.

“Guess we’re stuck together, I expect to see you often at the apartment,” Adrian replied.

“Think Graham would hex me if I didn’t visit,” Aster said.

“As if he wouldn’t do whatever it takes to see you, that boy would visit you everyday if he could,” Adrian replied.

“Am I an idiot for not just choosing him?” Aster asked.

“You are definitely not an idiot, you are one of the smartest people I know. And there aren’t smart choices in love, there's right and wrong and you don’t know until it happens,” Adrian said.

“You and Alicia make it seem so easy,” Aster replied.

“It’s far from easy. I sneak to her house over the summers and lie to my parents, I’m a Slytherin held to Pureblood ideals and she's a headstrong Gryffindor, it is not easy. But I love her, more than anything, ever since we met First Year I just felt drawn to her. Merlin, I took a Pompion Potion for her. It isn’t easy, but we make it work because we care,” Adrian said. 

“I think sometimes I focus so much on what other people need I don’t have time to think about what I want,” Aster said quietly.

“You need to think of yourself first, at least sometimes Aster,” Adrian replied.

Aster nodded, sitting back up.

“Let’s go back, who knows how much longer before we all see each other again,” Aster said.

“Not too long for us two, I won’t let it happen,” Adrian replied, following her back in through the window. 

Aster pulled Adrian into a hug once they were back in the room. 

“Thanks Pucey.”

“Anytime Potter,” Adrian replied as they pulled apart.

The door opened and Neville stuck his head in.

“Hey, we’re starting truth or dare and I was sent to find you guys, everything okay?” Neville asked.

“Yeah, we’re in,” Adrian said with a grin, rushing down the stairs.

“Everything’s fine Nev, I just feel unprepared for the real world,” Aster said with a small smile.

“I promise Aster, the real world isn’t ready for you,” Neville replied with a grin.

“C’mon Longbottom, let’s go,” Aster said with a smile, throwing her arm around Neville’s shoulder and heading downstairs.

They joined the others in the orchard in a gigantic circle.

“Weasley Truth or Dare time,” Fred said with a grin from the middle of the circle. “If you dare to choose truth, you must have a drop of Veritaserum, as a guarantee. Who wants to go first?”

Aster grinned, swiping the Veritaserum from him and taking a drop.

“Truth,” Aster said with a grin sitting back down between Dean and Neville.

“Okay Aster, if you had to choose one person here to spend the rest of your life with, who would it be?” Fred asked with a devilish grin.

“You messed up Freddie, you left romance out of the equation, so you will not be getting the answer you desire,” Aster shot back with a grin.

“Merlin I should have worded it better,” Fred replied.

“It’s a hard one to answer, I could spend so much time with everyone in this circle, I would have to say… Ginny,” Aster finished with a grin.

“Honored Potter,” Ginny said with a smile of her own.

“Okay Gin, you’re next,” Fred said.

“Dare,” Ginny answered automatically.

“I dare you to inform your brothers of your newest life development,” Aster said with a grin.

Ginny grinned jumping up and heading right for Terry, who also had a giant grin on. Ginny leaned down and pulled him in for a long kiss before returning to her spot in the circle.

George eyed Terry warily and Freddie grinned.

“Go little Ginny,” Delphine said with a laugh.

“Okay Boot, looks like you’re next,” Fred said.

“Truth,” Terry said and Fred dropped some Veritaserum into the boy's drink.

“Shouldn’t have chosen that Terry!” Dean said with a laugh. “Not while we’re playing with your girlfriend's whole family.”

Terry turned red.

Ginny went to ask a question but George stopped her.

“I’ll be doing the interrogating,” George said and he and Fred approached Terry.

“When did you realize you liked Ginny?” George asked.

“Um, when the D.A. started meeting and I saw her hex her boyfriend, she’s just so sure of herself, she’s so strong and intelligent and beautiful,” Terry blurted out.

“Okay Romeo, we get it,” George grumbled but Ginny was grinning. 

“How does Ginny deserve to be treated?” Fred inquired.

“Respectfully, and with care?” Terry replied but it sounded more like a question than an answer.

“Okay, lay off, I approve,” Aster shouted and the boys returned to their places.

“Who’s up next?” Fred asked and Neville sighed, standing up and taking some Veritaserum.

“Alright Longbottom, anyone in particular have a question?” Fred asked and Hermione got up.

“Neville, when we were in the Department of Mysteries and you tried my wand it didn’t work, but you still followed Harry afterwards, knowing that and knowing you might die, why?” Hermione asked.

“Bit dark there Granger, but I'll allow it if he’s comfortable answering?” Fred said and Neville nodded.

“Well, you and Luna and Ginny were unable to help, and Ron wasn’t either, he was out of it and he had the brains stuck on him. I may not have had a working wand, but I was the only one there who could help, I couldn’t sit there and do nothing, not when Harry could have died. I wasn’t really thinking, I just remember growing up without my parents and Harry and Aster did too but they had each other and I just pictured having to tell Aster that Harry was gone and I did nothing, I couldn’t let it happen,” Neville said and the circle grew quiet.

“Alright, Granger you’re up next and it better be good,” Fred said, drawing the attention away from Neville.

“You know I would never blame you if something had happened, right Nev?” Aster whispered.

Neville offered her a sad smile.

“I would have blamed myself Aster, for the rest of my life. Just like Harry’s doing with Sirius,” Neville said.

Aster nodded, reaching out to grab her friend's hand.

The game continued on for a few hours, Aster kissing George, Graham, Dean, Ginny, and Alicia on dares.

“Lucky boy Pucey!” Aster said with a grin after kissing Alicia.

“It’s literally like watching my sister kiss my girlfriend, make it stop,” Adrian groaned.

Neville had to get up and reenact the dance the jinx from the Department of Mysteries had made him do, Dean had to give a dramatic loving monologue to Seamus, Adrian had to drink Pompion Potion, and as the night wore on the dares and truths got worse until everyone called it a night.

“Alright, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Miles, Adrian, Lee, Roger, Graham, Cassius, and Terry are relegated to the tents for the night,” Fred said.

“And Delphine, Marina, Angelina, Alicia, Luna, Hannah, Katie, Daphne, and Hermione are in the attic,” Ginny said.

“See you all in the morning, bright and hungover, Sober Solution will be hiding in the shed,” Ron added as he headed into the house.

Aster grinned as her friends headed off, and she headed up to her own room. She pulled on an old jumper and went back on to the roof. She watched as the boys climbed into their tents. Adrian looked up and waved, and Graham saw her. He pointed and she nodded. Within minutes, he was climbing onto the roof to join her.

“How does it feel, the real world?” Graham asked with a smirk.

“Like we should start running back to Hogwarts,” Aster replied.

“It’ll work out Az, for all of us,” Graham said.

“I know, it just doesn’t feel like it yet,” Aster said.

“Well come here, I have something to show you, it’s Colin’s graduation gift to me and it's a bit embarrassing, but I’ll show you,” Graham said, helping Aster back in the window. 

They sat on the ground and Graham pulled a small scrapbook from his pocket handing it over to Aster. It said Montague + Potter on the front. Aster grinned and flipped it open. 

The first picture was from their Fourth Year, Colin’s First Year. It was Aster asleep on the train, leaning on Graham who smiled down at her. 

The next picture was from the day they tricked Alicia and Adrian into the room together, Aster laying on Graham next to the Black Lake. 

A picture of her and Graham walking around Hogsmeade in Fourth Year on Valentines Day. 

A picture of them a few days after they made up in Fourth Year walking the halls, Graham’s arm thrown over Aster’s shoulders. 

A picture of everyone getting off the train in Fifth Year after Harry got attacked by a dementor, Graham automatically pulling her into a hug.

A picture of them in the Great Hall the night Sirius had broken in, asleep with their hands intertwined. 

A picture of Aster kissing Graham on the cheek under the mistletoe. 

A picture of Aster on Graham’s shoulders after the Slytherin v Ravenclaw game Fifth Year. 

A picture of her asleep on Graham’s chest by the Black Lake while they studied for OWLs. 

A picture of them dancing at the Yule Ball.

A picture of them at Aster’s birthday laughing together.

A picture of them at a DA meeting, whispering to each other.

A picture of them at the Gryffindor Quidditch Cup celebration, Graham twirling her on the dance floor.

There were little moments, whispers and smiles, longing glances caught on film. There were big moments, Graduation, Quidditch games, the Yule Ball. 

“I know it’s weird,” Graham started to say, but Aster didn’t let him finish.

Aster leaned over the book, pulling Graham in for a kiss, deepening it as he responded.

“I’ve been trying to do that all day,” Graham said with a grin as he pulled away.

“Beat you to it,” Aster replied.

“You know Az, after seven years of pining I was not expecting that good of a kiss,” Graham said and Aster laughed. 

“You kissed me earlier Gray, during truth or dare,” Aster said.

“That’s different, this one was all you. That was a dare from Terry Boot, a bit different,” Graham said.

“Gray, will you stay with me tonight? Not for anything like that- I just haven’t slept alone since Cedric died, it makes me feel secure to have someone in the room,” Aster blurted out.

Graham grinned at her.

“Of course Az, any excuse to be close to you,” Graham replied with a smirk and Aster slugged him in the shoulder.

Graham and Aster climbed into bed, and fell quickly asleep, his arms wrapped firmly around her.


	147. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Liz tie the knot.

June 24-25 1996

-

The twins were still fixing up the flat, or so they claimed so Aster and Delphine were staying at the Burrow until August though the twins were already living in the flat.

“Well, with everything going on I was hoping Aster and Ginny could share a room or Delphine perhaps,” Molly said after everyone had left the morning after the party.

“Aster and I have been roommates for seven years, a couple more months is nothing,” Delphine replied with a grin, and a second bed was transfigured out of Charlie’s old desk.

With Liz and Marcus’ wedding quickly approaching, Aster became very glad she was in the bridal party. Not only did it give her something to throw herself into, but it also meant she did not have to bring a date, she was to be paired with a groomsman. This came in handy when George kept asking about the wedding. 

Liz had asked Aster if she had a preference in who, because both Adrian and Graham had asked to be paired with her, but she said it didn't matter. She ended up paired with Graham, which she was sure was Marcus’ doing, he wanted the two of them together almost as much as Graham did.

As Charlie and Liz were close and Liz and Marcus had both shucked off any Pureblood family duties, the whole Weasley family was invited to the wedding. The rehearsal dinner however, was just for those in the wedding, and Aster was staying at Liz and Marcus’ flat with the rest of the bridesmaids. Marcus and the groomsmen were going to all stay at Liam’s. 

The rehearsal dinner also fell on June 24th, and Aster tried to push the importance of that date out of her mind the whole night, running through last minute wedding details, eating with a smile with everyone and heading back to their abodes for the night. 

When the bridesmaids arrived at Liz’s, Delphine, Daphne, and Marina pulled Aster aside.

“How are you Aster?” Marina asked as they sat on Liz’s couch.

“Holding it together,” Aster replied.

“You don’t have to, you know, Liz would understand,” Delphine said.

“I know it’s just easier to push to the side,” Aster sighed.

“C’mon Aster, Liz will understand if we leave for a bit,” Delphine said, grabbing their coats.

Daphne slipped away to tell Liz, appearing back with a nod to Delphine and Marina.

“Let’s get going,” Marina said, slipping her arm in Aster’s as Delphine did the same thing on Aster’s other side, Daphne linking with Delphine.

The four walked the streets of Diagon in silence for a while, before Aster finally spoke.

“I feel like I’m using him as an excuse, to not make a decision, in regard to George and Graham,” Aster said quietly.

“Why do you think that?” Marina asked.

“I cared about him, loved him yes, but we weren’t together that long, I mourn him more as a childhood friend than as someone I loved romantically. When I miss him I think of jokes in Charms class and the Circle, about what a good person he was, about all of us playing Quidditch, not about the last few months when we were together. But then I feel guilty, because I know he loved me more than I loved him and I feel I shouldn’t be allowed to have Graham or George, because he doesn’t get to have anyone,” Aster replied.

“What do you think Cedric would say to that?” Marina asked.

“He would tell me I’m acting like a git, blaming it on him,” Aster sighed.

“No, he would say you’re acting like a git but not because you’re blaming it on him. You’re right Aster, that boy loved you a lot. Which is the exact reason he would want you to have George and Graham, he would want you to be happy, to have someone who makes you happy. He wouldn’t want you to mope around about him for the rest of time,” Delphine said.

“I think that's why I see it as an excuse, because he wouldn’t care, because he would want me to choose.” Aster replied.

“You don’t have to choose one of them Aster, you can be with anyone, but if they make you happy, don’t ignore it, don’t avoid it, embrace it,” Daphne said.

“Maybe you’re right,” Aster said quietly.

“Of course we’re right,” Delphine said with a grin, “Now c’mon, we still have time to hit Florean’s and bring ice cream back to the girls before he closes.”

The three headed off, jugging a variety of ice cream back to Liz’s flat. The bridesmaids spent the rest of the night eating ice cream and swapping stories of Liz and Marcus from their Hogwarts days before heading off to bed.

Aster woke up the next morning before the others, heading into the kitchen to find Liz drinking tea.

“I brewed some coffee for you Aster, come join me,” Liz said with a smile.

Aster poured herself a coffee and sat at the table with Liz.

“Everyone said I’d feel nervous and unsure when I woke up this morning, but honestly, I can’t wait,” Liz said.

“I’m happy for you two,” Aster replied with a smile.

“I was wondering, well Liam is Flint’s Best Man and Jasmine is my Maid of Honor, but you mean a lot to him, you are the little sister he never had. I know you don’t like big speeches, but I know it would mean a lot to him to hear something from you today, even if its just the two of you there to hear it,’ Liz said.

“He’s like a brother to me too,” Aster said with a grin, “Of course I’ll talk to him, I'll sneak into the groom's room beforehand.”

Liz smiled.

“I never would have imagined we would end up here all those years ago when Charlie introduced me to you and Adrian, that you two would be in my wedding, that I would be marrying Marcus Flint.”

“I wouldn’t have believed it, Adrian and I thought you and Charlie were so cool we were amazed you two wanted to hangout with us,” Aster remembered with a grin.

“I’m glad we met Aster,” Liz said and Aster smiled at her.

“Any tea?” Daphne groaned as she entered the room.

The girls spent the next few hours getting ready before heading off to the church. As the rest of the bridesmaids fretted over Liz in their room, Aster slipped into the room where all the groomsmen were.

“Merlin Az, you look beautiful,” Graham muttered.

Aster grinned.

“Thanks Gray, but I’m here to see the man of the hour,” Aster replied.

Flint turned around and smiled at her.

“Guys, give us a minute?” Flint said and the groomsmen filed out of the room.

“Are you here to tell me the bride ran off?” Flint joked.

“Thank god someone else already told you,” Aster replied with a smile before pulling him into a hug.

“What brings you here?” Flint asked as he sat back down and Aster sat on the empty chair next to him.

“Thought I could dispense some nice advice, one Slytherin Quidditch Captain to another, little sister to big brother,” Aster said with a smile.

“Hit me with it then,” Flint said with a grin.

“Bloody hell do not mess this up because Liz is so far out of your league,” Aster said.

Flint laughed.

“Believe me Potter, I know that much.”

“Seriously though, I am so proud of you both. For finding each other, loving each other, for not falling into the Pureblood ideology trap. For being two of the greatest people I have ever had the honor of knowing,” Aster said.

“C’mon Potter, I’m supposed to cry for the first time when I see my bride not because you’re being sappy,” Flint said with a grin. 

“Okay, I’ll layoff, I just wanted you to know, you two mean a lot to me and I’m very happy for you guys,” Aster finished.

“Bloody hell Potter,” Flint said, wiping at his face.

“Go get ‘em Captain,” Aster said with a grin slipping out.

Graham, Cassius, Adrian, Liam, Miles, and Oliver were standing in the hallway waiting.

“Make him cry Potter?” Liam asked with a grin.

“Of course,” Aster replied with a grin.

“Tormenting a man on his wedding day, Merlin, remind me to stay away on mine,” Oliver said with a laugh.

“Come off it Wood, I’ll be in your wedding party too,” Aster said with a smile.

“Better be part of mine,” Adrian said.

“I mean, when I picture my wedding, Aster is definitely a part of it,” Graham said with a smirk and everyone laughed as the girls approached from Liz’s room.

“It’s time,” Jasmine said with a grin.

Liam went in and got Flint, sending him into the main room, and with a final grin around at each other, the music started.

Liam and Jasmine walked down the aisle together, followed by Aster and Graham, Miles and Daphne, Adrian and Marina, Cassius and Delphine, and finally Oliver and Liana. 

Then they all turned to face the door as Liz entered, the widest smile Aster had ever seen on her face. Aster however, turned to look at Flint, who was indeed beginning to cry again, a giant smile as his face as well.

The wedding went how everyone knew it would, beautifully, almost everyone cried, and then headed on to the reception, where the drinks were flowing and the music was loud. Aster grinned, watching Marcus and Liz during their first dance.

“Now, everyone c’mon, get out on the dance floor!” Liz said with a laugh as they pulled apart.

Graham grinned at Aster, extending a hand and she smiled, grabbing it and heading over to the dance floor with him.

“They seem to fit together perfectly,” Aster said, looking over at Liz and Marcus.

“It takes time to get there, it isn’t automatic. Marcus had a giant crush on Liz when we were all kids too, it was entertaining, she never gave him a second glance back then,” Graham replied.

“Sounds familiar,” Aster said with a smirk.

“Give yourself more credit than that Az, you glanced at me quite a few times,” Graham said, smirking back.

“You merit much more than a few glances Gray,” Aster whispered.

Graham grinned, pulling her in for a kiss.

“And you give me more than that Az, far more than I’m worth for sure,” Graham replied.

Aster smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance.

“Can I cut in?”

Aster looked up and laughed, seeing Charlie.

“Course Weasley, I know where I rank,” Graham said with a grin, releasing Aster and heading over to where Adrian and Cassius were.

“I missed you,” Aster said as the two started dancing.

“It has been quite a while, Dumbledore’s orders you know, but I couldn’t miss this, Merlin I’m too scared of Liz for that,” Charlie said with a smile.

“It’s harder without you Charlie. I still talk to Percy, no one knows, except Molly, Marcus, Neville and Oliver. I don’t have either of you, and Bill is nice but we were never close, I feel lost without my big brothers,” Aster said.

“I wish I could be around more,” Charlie sighed.

“I didn’t mean it like that Charlie, it’s not your fault. You have done so much for me. It’s just, now I’m leaving Harry again and I feel a bit alone. I know its stupid, I’m surrounded by people that care about me, but it’s easier to focus on those who aren’t there,” Aster said.

“Well, today I’m here, so let's focus on that,” Charlie said with a small smile, spinning Aster.

“I suppose that works,” Aster replied with a laugh.

“Can I have a dance?” George asked, approaching them.

“Dunno, can he Aster?” Charlie asked with a grin.

“I suppose if I have to stop dancing with you,” Aster replied and Charlie laughed, letting go of Aster and heading over to Marcus and Liz. 

“Good day?” George asked as they began dancing. 

“Amazing,” Aster replied. 

“They seem good together,” George said. 

“They do,” Aster said with a smile. “I suppose that's what happens when you end up with someone you’ve known that long.”

“Aster-" George began.

“Excuse me, may I dance with Aster?”

George froze at the voice, turning slowly to face Percy.

“Really lucky of you that this means a lot to Aster, otherwise I would deck you right here, what right do you think you have to come up to us,” George started whispering angrily.

Aster grabbed his arm.

“George it’s okay. I’ll dance with him, and then I’ll come talk to you okay?” Aster whispered.

“You don’t have to dance with him,” George replied.

“George, it’s fine, go sit down okay?” Aster suggested and George nodded, stalking off to where Fred and Ron were watching.

“Will they hate me forever?” Percy asked quietly.

“They don’t hate you Perce, they just love you so much it feels like hate, because it hurts so much,” Aster replied.

“Oliver says I should just apologize, but, I believe the Ministry is doing the right thing, aren’t we all on the same side now anyways?” Percy asked.

“I agree with Oliver. Perce, even if you don’t understand, you hurt them. You would all be so much happier if you made up, but it needs to be you that apologizes,” Aster said.

Percy nodded.

“I should probably head out soon, I know Oliver’s staying all night but they keep glaring at me, it’s too much,” Percy said.

Aster nodded and Percy headed off to find his boyfriend as Aster walked over to where the Weasley kids were gathered, Marina and Delphine sitting with them.

“What did that git want?” Fred asked and Delphine tried to calm him down.

“Tell you how much he doesn’t believe Harry?” Ron asked.

“Go on about how delusional we all are?” Ginny asked.

“Merlin, he didn’t hurt you did he?” George asked, reaching over to Aster.

“No, none of those things. We just talked about Oliver and then he left,” Aster said.

“Well, let’s not let it ruin our night,” Charlie said, plastering on a grin.

“Delphine and I have to go find Graham, we have to stand with the wedding party during speeches, but I’ll see you guys after?” Aster asked.

“Course, you’re coming back to the Burrow tonight right?” Ron asked and Aster nodded.

“Do you want us to wait for you before we leave?” Ginny asked.

“You don’t have to wait, I’ll probably be here pretty late, but if you’re still up when I get home we can hangout,” Aster said. 

Ron and Ginny nodded and Delphine and Aster met up with the rest of the wedding party. The speeches were perfect, the right blend of sappy nostalgic humor. Aster spent the rest of the night dancing with friends, Adrian and Cassius would only dance with her and Marina as they were worried dancing with any other girl would get back to their girlfriends. 

Around two am, Liz and Marcus headed off, and the wedding party waved them off. 

“Bloody long night,” Adrian groaned.

“Amazing though,” Miles said and Daphne grinned up at him.

Miles and Daphne headed off, followed by the others and eventually it was Graham and Aster left.

“Apparating to the Burrow?” Graham asked.

“Yeah, mind if I walk you home first, I just don’t want to be grilled on Percy again yet,” Aster said.

“Course Az, you know you don’t have to ask,” Graham replied, wrapping his arm around hers. 

The two headed off towards Graham’s flat.

“It was beautiful, wasn’t it?” Graham asked.

“It really was,” Aster replied, smiling up at him.

“I think those two were truly made for each other,” Graham said. 

“I can’t believe their parents can’t see that,” Aster sighed.

“Pureblood parents are Purebloods first and parents last,” Graham replied.

“Would your parents do that to you?” Aster asked.

“Well, they severed communication because I chose a job they don’t approve of, so a fiancée they don't approve of, they definitely wouldn’t care to come,” Graham replied.

“You deserve better than that,” Aster replied softly as they turned the corner onto his street.

“I have better than that Az, I have you and Adrian, Miles, Cassius, Daphne, Delphine, Roger, Marina, Lee, so many people that understand and care for me,” Graham replied.

“You deserve more though, you deserve the best,” Aster said.

“I have the best Az, you are the best to me,” Graham replied.

“Merlin Gray, you deserve so much better, I can’t even give you a relationship yet,” Aster sighed.

“I never asked for one Az, I just want you in my life, and here you are,” Graham replied with a smirk.

Aster stopped walking and pulled Graham down toward her for a kiss.

“Merlin Az, I’ll never get used to that,” Graham murmured.

Aster smiled up at him.

“Sure you want to go back to the Burrow, you could come stay with me?” Graham offered with a smirk.

“I wish Gray, but Ginny and Ron said they were going to wait up and I don’t want to get grilled by Molly on where exactly I spent the night,” Aster replied with a grin.

“Good point, Molly is terrifying. She told me in Fourth year if I ever hurt you that I would have trouble walking again and I really don’t want to figure out how she was planning on ensuring that,” Graham said.

“I’ll see you in a couple weeks for my birthday,” Aster said, pulling him in for another kiss.

“I can’t wait,” Graham replied with a smile.

Aster grinned at him one more time before she apparated to the Burrow. 

“Finally!” Ron said.

“Merlin we were getting tired,” Delphine added with a yawn.

“You guys didn’t have to stay up,” Aster replied.

“Well, we had money on if you would make it back tonight or not,” Ginny added with a smirk.

“And I won some Galleons,” Ron said as Ginny handed him two Galleons before the two headed upstairs.

“Why must everyone make bets on my love life?” Aster asked

“I didn’t, though I stayed up to see the results so I guess I’m just as bad,” Delphine said with a grin.

“Let’s just get some sleep,” Aster said with a laugh and the two headed to their room.

Aster showered and changed, crawling into bed, still dancing in her mind.


	148. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster turns 18.

July 1996

-

As Aster’s eighteenth birthday approached, Molly went into full party preparation mode. 

Molly said that since this would be Aster’s last birthday living in the Burrow, they needed to go big. Aster said it didn’t need to be anything special as long as she had her people around her. 

Everyone had seen each other around, Aster had gone to the Slytherin boys flat and helped them move in. Marina, Angelina, and Alicia had set up their flat quite quickly, but Aster saw them about once a week for lunch. 

Fred and George were busy, but Aster helped out at the shop everyday with Delphine and Lee, so they saw each other frequently. Liam was a frequent visitor at Marcus and Liz’s, and so was Aster. 

Aster began to realize she had nothing to worry about when it came to staying close to her friends, they all lived within ten minutes of each other now in Diagon Alley, and soon enough she would too. 

On the morning of her eighteenth birthday, Tonks and Remus flooed to the Burrow, waking her up.

“C’mon Potter, time to celebrate you!” Tonks said, leaping onto Aster’s bed as Remus watched, trying not to laugh.

“I’m getting up,” Aster groaned, pulling her blankets off and pulling on a jumper.

“Definitely a morning person,” Remus said with a grin as he pulled her in for a hug.

“I love you two, but I would love you a lot more if you had just waited downstairs,” Aster muttered.

“Aww love you too Aster,” Tonks said with a grin, throwing an arm around Aster’s shoulder as the three headed downstairs.

“Happy birthday Az!” Ginny said, hugging her.

“Happy day Aster,” Ron said, trying to cover his yawn.

Aster went to sit down before she felt another pair of arms encircle her.

“Happy Birthday Aster!”

Aster broke into a grin, turning around and pulling Fleur into a hug.

“Fleur how are you?” Aster asked.

“I am great, Bill and I are to be married, so I am here to get to know the family a bit better, and celebrate your birthday of course!” Fleur replied. 

“You’re engaged, I can’t wait!” Aster said happily, but was a bit confused when she saw Ginny rolling her eyes behind Fleur’s back.

“Well, I will go wake him, he will want to wish you happiness,” Fleur said with a smile, heading upstairs. 

“When did they come?” Aster asked, sitting down and grabbing some toast.

“Late last night as a surprise, Fleur’s idea,” Ginny scoffed.

“You don’t like her?” Aster asked.

“The Veela that seems to have my brother wrapped around her finger? No, I don’t,” Ginny replied.

“Ginny, it’s not like that at all,” Tonks said.

“Oh Merlin, not you too,” Ginny replied with a groan.

“Ginny, have you tried to get to know her?” Aster asked.

“She told me I would look nice in a bridesmaids dress one day after Ron and I went flying and then made a comment on how she hoped my hair would be more manageable on their wedding day,” Ginny replied.

“Cut her some slack Gin?” Aster said “Today for my birthday?”

“Fine, but I’m keeping the Weird Sisters record that was going to be your gift,” Ginny replied, swiping the last piece of Aster’s toast and popping it in her mouth.

“That works for me,” Aster said with a smile.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Aster laughed and Ginny and Ron grinned, getting up as the twins came through the floo into the living room.

“Happy eighteenth Aster, you finally caught up,” Fred said with a grin, pulling her in for a hug.

“Odd to have triplets born so far apart,” Aster quipped as they pulled apart.

“Well, the Weasleys don’t do anything the normal way,” George said with a smile, hugging her.

“Course not,” Aster replied.

“Fred, what are your feelings on Bill’s bride?” Ginny griped.

“Bill’s one lucky guy,” Fred said with a smirk.

“Great, I’ll pass that on to Delphine,” Ginny said with a grin, rushing up the stairs.

“YOU WILL NOT!” Fred screamed, rushing after her.

“I’ll go make sure they both survive,” Ron said, heading after them.

“Is this how the day has been so far?” George asked.

“Just about,” Aster said with a grin.

“We can’t have that,” George said, leaning down and pulling Aster up into a kiss.

“Better?” George asked with a grin.

“A little bit, if your kiss could make Ginny and Fleur get along I’d be feeling great,” Aster sighed.

“Sorry, I can not work magic that intensely,” George replied with a smile. 

“GEORGE! Come explain what I meant to Del,” Fred yelled downstairs.

“Merlin,” George said, heading up after his siblings.

Aster smiled, sinking into the couch, and was glad her birthday was shaping up to be just another day at the Burrow.

Before she could get too comfortable though, Bill traipsed down the stairs and pulled her into a hug. 

“Heard the news was shared?” Bill asked with a grin. 

“I’m so happy for you,” Aster replied with a smile. 

“I should go find her before Mom or Gin force her out of the house,” Bill sighed, heading off to the backyard. 

Soon, Marina, Angelina, Katie, Luna, Daphne, and Alicia came through the floo. 

“Happy Birthday!” They all said, pulling Aster into a large hug.

“Oh good, they’re here, can some of you come help set up tables, not you Aster,” Molly said as she entered the room.

The girls headed out after Molly and Aster sat back on the couch.

Adrian, Cassius, Miles, Isobel, and Graham came spilling into the living room next.

“We the first ones?” Adrian asked.

“No, your girlfriend is outside helping set up some tables, yours too Miles,” Aster said

Adrian grinned and he and Miles headed out.

“We’ll go help too,” Isobel said with a smirk, dragging Cassius away and leaving Graham and Aster alone.

“Happy eighteenth Az,” Graham said with a grin.

“Thanks Gray,” Aster said, pulling him into a hug.

“You all good Az?” Graham asked.

“Yeah, just missed you,” Aster replied with a smile as she pulled away.

“I do believe we can fix that Aster,” Graham said, lifting her chin and leaning down to kiss her. 

“Bloody hell there should be a warning placed on the floo,” Lee said as he arrived.

Aster smiled as Graham pulled away.

“You and Roger don’t come with a warning,” Aster said with a smirk as she hugged her friend.

“Because who wouldn’t want to see these two gorgeous mugs snogging,” Roger replied from behind Lee.

“Good point,” Aster said with a laugh as Roger hugged her.

“Let’s go lend a hand,” Graham said, and the four headed out back.

Neville, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Hannah, Colin, and Terry arrived too, and soon everything was set up and the party was underway. Lee and Roger as always manned the music, setting up Molly’s record player in the orchards. 

Fred charmed the firewhiskey keg so that Molly wouldn’t see it and George slipped everyone a vial of Sober Solution ahead of time. 

As her friends danced, Aster noticed Neville sitting alone at a table.

“Gran sends her well wishes,” Neville said as Aster sat next to him.

“Tell her I hope all is well,” Aster replied with a smile.

“She’s great, she's just worried about everything,” Neville replied.

“What about you, what’s up with you?” Aster asked.

“Getting through it, Gran was so proud of what happened and I have a new wand, but someone still died. And so many more people are going to die,” Neville replied quietly.

“Which is exactly why we need to enjoy now,” Aster said, grabbing Neville’s hand and pulling him out of his chair.

“A wise friend of mine once said, it will all be okay eventually,’ Aster added as she pulled him to the dance floor. 

Neville grinned and spun Aster around.

After dancing with Neville, Aster danced with George, Graham, Dean, Ginny, Angelina, and Isobel before sitting at one of the tables for a break.

Remus made his way over from where he had been with Tonks and Moody.

“How are you doing?” Aster asked as Remus sat next to her.

“It’s hard, but he is with Lily and James, and if there is any comfort in the situation it's the reunion of Sirius and your dad,” Remus said with a small smile.

“That’s what I tell myself. That they’re all together at lease,” Aster replied.

“Trust me Aster, death was the only thing that could keep them apart, they’re all together,” Remus said.

“That makes it a bit better I suppose, as long as you aren’t rushing for a reunion,” Aster replied.

“I promise I’m trying my hardest to stick around for you and Harry, Aster,” Remus replied with a smile.

“Good,” Aster replied.

“Graham seems to be quite happy,” Remus remarked.

“He does,” Aster said with a smile.

“Anything your godfather should know about?” Remus asked.

“Graham and I are close, as are George and I, and while I am not currently in the right spot for a relationship, if I was it would be with one of them,” Aster replied.

“You know my thoughts,” Remus replied with a grin.

“Yes, you think Graham is perfect for me and you think George doesn’t deserve me,” Aster sighed.

“George is great, don’t get me wrong Aster. You two just fight so much I would hate to see that be your future,” Remus said.

“I know, he means a lot to me,” Aster replied.

“But, is it in the same way you mean a lot to him?” Remus inquired.

“I’m not sure,” Aster replied.

“It’s your life Aster, do not let others' thoughts influence your feelings,” Remus said.

“Do me a favor?” Aster asked.

“What?” Remus asked.

“Please ask Tonks to dance, you’re the first person that has made her smile since everything,” Aster said

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Remus grumbled.

“I’m not suggesting anything Remus, just that you two make each other happy and you could both use happiness right now,” Aster replied.

Remus nodded and stood up.

“Can I have a dance with the birthday girl first?” Remus asked with a smirk.

“I suppose I can lower myself to accept that,” Aster said with a grin, grabbing his hand and dancing with him, then Molly, then Fred, Ron, Bill, Fleur, and Colin.

After everyone had danced and drank their fill, Aster opened gifts.

Remus, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley had 

Molly and Arthur had added Aster to the clock, though they said they should have done it ages ago.

Fred, George, and Delphine had gotten Aster a Home Potions Kit, with the promise she used it only in her own room.

Marina and Luna had gotten Aster a year long subscription to the Quibbler.

Angelina, Alicia, Ginny, and Katie had gotten Aster tickets to join them at a Holyhead Harpies game before Katie and Ginny returned to Hogwarts.

Dean and Seamus had got her new robes to match the twins eccentric work outfits.

Cassius and Isobel got her a Potions desk that they had given to the twins to put in the apartment.

Miles and Daphne got her Season tickets to Miles’ Appleby Arrows games.

Hermione had gotten her a book on how to achieve your dream Wizarding career.

Hannah had gotten her some sugar quills.

Terry had gotten her a Ravenclaw jumper, saying she needed one as she had one for every other House.

Adrian and Graham had gotten her a framed photo, courtesy of Colin, of their friends entering the Pitch for graduation, screaming their chant.

Neville had gotten her a necklace of an emerald encased in sapphire, and a dozen Snickerdoodles from Gran. 

After Aster opened the gifts, everyone went on their way as she thanked them. As Neville stepped up, Aster asked a question.

“What did it mean, the necklace?” Aster asked.

“Well, you once asked if things would be easier, if things would be different if your parents where still around. You said sometimes you feel like a Gryffindor inside. So it’s you. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, brave and cunning,” Neville replied.

Aster pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you, for always seeing me Nev,” Aster whispered.

“No problem,” Neville muttered with a light blush before he stepped into the fireplace, throwing the powder.

“GRAN’S!”

Then it was just Aster, and she collapsed back onto the couch. 

Ginny came down and threw herself onto the couch, sprawling over Aster.

“Good day?” Ginny asked.

“It was good, but it would have been great if Haz could’ve celebrated,” Aster replied.

“He’ll be here soon enough Aster,” Ginny said.

Aster nodded and the two stayed up talking for a few hours, joined by Delphine. A little while after Delphine joined, Fleur tiptoed into the living room.

“Mind if I join?” Fleur whispered.

Aster and Delphine looked to Ginny.

“Of course you can join,” Ginny said.

“This is the circle of sisters,” Delphine said with a grin.

Fleur squeezed onto the couch with them.

“I miss my sister,” Fleur whispered.

“What’s she like?” Ginny asked.

“You actually remind me a bit of her, headstrong, capable, fiercely loyal and protective,” Fleur replied. “She would not have liked me either I reckon, if roles were reversed.”

“I like you!” Ginny said with a light blush.

“Do not worry Ginevra, it is in the past. I am glad we will be sisters, I admire you,” Fleur said.

Ginny grinned and the four continued talking, eventually falling asleep together on the couch.


	149. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Neville turn sixteen.

July 1996

-

Aster was excited, Harry was coming to the Burrow for the last few weeks before he left to go back to Hogwarts, so they were going to get to celebrate his birthday together.

Harry had not wanted to celebrate at all until Neville asked if they could celebrate together. 

Harry happily agreed to combine his birthday celebration with Neville’s, he had still not grown accustomed to enjoying being the center of attention.

Everyone was looking forward to it, hoping for it to take away from the daily news of disappearances, accidents, and deaths in the Daily Prophet. 

Bill and Arthur also often came home with bad news, and Aster wondered how long it would be before her family was the one in the news yet again.

Before his birthday came however, OWL and NEWT results were mailed out.

Harry got an Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts; Exceeds Expectations in Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration; Acceptable in Astronomy; Poor in Divination; and Dreadful in History of Magic.

Aster got an Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Ancient Runes; Exceeds Expectations in Charms, Transfiguration, and Arithmancy; Acceptable in Astronomy, Herbology, History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures.

Hermione had gotten Outstanding in all but Defense Against the Dark Arts, in which she received an Exceeds Expectations, and she was obviously disappointed, though Ron distracted her with his own grades, including Trolls in Divination and History of Magic.

Harry was also Quidditch Captain, to everyone's delight. Ron hoped this meant good things for his own future on the team.

Soon enough, it was time for the birthday celebration, and the Burrow was set into full prep mode.

This celebration was to be smaller than Aster’s, Hermione was already at the Burrow and the boys just asked for Dean and Seamus to be invited. 

Dean and Seamus showed up with Neville and his Gran around dinner time, and Molly cooked enough food for a small army.

“I wasn’t sure what your favorite was Neville, so I made a couple different things,” Molly explained when he arrived and saw the full table.

“You didn’t have to-“ Neville tried to say. 

Molly just waved away his concerns and filled a plate for him. 

After dinner there were two cakes, one for Harry and one for Neville, one with a snitch and one with a Mimbulus mimbletonia . 

Remus came too, though not with good news.

“There have been more dementor attacks and Igor Karakaroff was found, the Dark Mark was displayed near his body” Remus said.

“Surprised it took them that long,” Arthur replied.

“Did you hear about Florean Fortescue?” Bill asked.

“What happened to him?” Aster asked worried.

“Dragged off by the looks of his shop,” Bill replied.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“Who knows, he was a good man,” Remus sighed.

“Looks like Ollivander’s gone too,” Arthur added.

“The wandmaker?” Hermione asked.

“That’s the one. No sign of struggle,” Arthur said.

“What will people do for wands?” Ginny inquired.

“Get worse ones,” Bill quipped.

“Merlin,” Ron said and everyone muttered in assent. 

The news of Florean hit close to home for Aster, she had just seen him a few weeks ago. 

“Well, an old lady has to get home,” Neville’s Gran said.

“Oh, let’s head out,” Neville said, clamoring up.

“Don’t be silly Neville, stay with your friends longer, I’m just beginning to tire.”

Neville walked her into the living room, returning to the kitchen after she left.

The Order members were obviously itching to talk so the kids decided to make themselves scarce. 

Everyone other than Neville and Hermione went flying to play a mock Quidditch game. 

Neville cheered them on and Hermione pretended to disapprove while actually watching Ron the whole time. 

After a few hours they landed, exhausted, in the orchards

When they returned inside the Burrow, Molly and Arthur were asleep. 

“Game time,” Ginny said with a grin. 

Dean and Seamus gathered the others into the living room for Truth or Dare and Aster went looking for Neville. 

Aster popped her head into the kitchen, seeing Neville sitting alone at the table. 

“You need to stop sitting by yourself at parties, I am going to start to take it personally,” Aster said as she plopped into an empty seat near him.

“Sorry Ast, you know it isn’t personal,” Neville replied.

“So what is it Nev?” Aster asked.

“It’s not a big deal, really.” Neville said.

“You know me too well to think I’m going to let you get away with that,” Aster replied.

“Sometimes I feel like I’m just there. I’m the person people reach out to when they need someone but when I need someone it seems no one is quite close enough to hear,” Neville said quietly.

Aster reached over and squeezed his hand.

“I feel like that too Neville, all the time. I feel like I lucked into this group of people and for some unknown reason they fate but I’m scared I’ll push them away,” Aster said. 

“I’d do anything for you Ast, and I would never push you away,” Neville whispered. 

“Well Nev, I feel the same about you. You always have a spot in my life,” Aster said with a small smile. 

"And you in mine," Neville responded.

“I’m right here Nev, always, whenever you need,” Aster replied softly.

“I know Ast, sometimes I just find it harder to believe,” Neville said. 

“Well it’s true Nev, and right now all of our friends require your presence in the living room for Truth or Dare,” Aster said. 

“Can’t keep them waiting then,” Neville replied, getting up with a grin and following Aster into the living room. 

They sat on the couch with Ron and Harry, Dean and Seamus squeezed together in one seat, Ginny and Hermione in the other. 

“Weasley edition?” Ginny asked with a gleam in her eye as she pulled a vial from her pocket. 

“Is there any other way?” Ron scoffed, taking a drop from the vial and passing it around, everyone following his lead.

“Who first?” Aster asked. 

“Harry hasn’t had to, he wasn’t here for graduation so I nominate Haz,” Seamus said with a grin. 

“Merlin,” Harry sighed. 

“Let’s have some fun then,” Ron said with a laugh. 

“Who in this room do you most want to snog?” Seamus asked with a smirk. 

“Ginny,” Harry said quickly. 

Ginny grinned and Ron turned red, looking between the two.

“My sister?” Ron said. 

“Well it’s her, Hermione, or my own sister,” Harry explained and Ginny’s grin shrunk a bit. 

“Who’s next?” Hermione quickly offered. 

“I’ll go,” Neville offered. 

“Okay Longbottom, who would you most like to snog?” Dean asked with a devilish grin. 

“I didn’t choose Truth,” Neville said quickly.

“Let me get this straight, you, Neville Longbottom, are choosing dare?” Dean asked, surprised. 

“Yes,” Neville replied with a glare. 

“Well then, let’s have some fun,” Dean said. 

“Neville, I dare you to wake up Molly and Arthur using magic, and convince them it was the twins, who weren’t ever here this evening,” Dean said.

Neville took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Okay,” Neville said, standing up. 

Everyone watched in shock as Neville climbed the stairs, no one making a sound. 

Suddenly fireworks went off and there were screams as Neville hurled himself back onto the couch, pulling a blanket on as though he had been there all along. 

“KIDS! WHO DID IT?” Molly asked, storming down the stairs.

“Kind of obvious with the fireworks,” Ginny said with a grin.

“The twins weren’t here tonight Ginevra,” Molly replied.

“Really? I thought I saw them in the orchard earlier,” Neville said.

“Those boys, coming back just to torment us, well no matter, you kids should probably head home,” Molly said.

“Of course, thank you for having us,” Neville said.

“You are always welcome Neville, such a nice young boy,” Molly muttered as she headed back up to bed.

“And that folks, is how you do it,” Dean said with a smirk, clapping Neville on the shoulder.

“See you guys soon, well, most of you,” Seamus said, with a sad glance towards Aster.

“Don’t look at me like that. I expect to be inundated with so many letters from you guys it's like I’m right there,” Aster said with a grin.

“Can do Potter Sr,” Dean said with a smile.

Aster hugged the three boys before they left, heading through the floo network to their own homes. 

Ron and Harry headed up to bed, Ginny and Hermione close behind. 

Aster sat back on the couch, thinking back to being eleven, to every year she had spent in this house, with this family. Not for the first time, she wondered how many of them would be left after the war.


	150. WWW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

August 1996

-

Aster had already been helping at the store all summer, though the twins told her she had to stop calling it that as part owner, she was just working. 

Delphine was working the cash register until she could find an assistant coaching position in the Quidditch league.

Oliver and Flint were talking to their coach and Miles was talking to his, so everyone hoped she would get an offer.

Lee had been helping out, but he had no real plans. 

He did his radio show at night and worked in the shop during the day, probably making more money than most of their friends.

Eventually, the twins, Delphine, and Aster decided to offer Lee a real job, more than the part time help he’d been giving.

They invited him to stay for dinner after his shift one day in the hopes of bringing it up. He asked if Roger could come too, and of course they said yes.

After they had closed the shop down for the day, the five headed up to the flat, where Roger was already waiting. 

Lee pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss and then Roger pulled Aster in for a hug.

“It’s been far too long Potter,” Roger said with a grin.

“Actually Davies, while you’re here, I could use some help with some prototypes,” Aster replied.

Roger grinned.

“Feels like we’re right back in school, show me Aster,” Roger said.

The two of them headed to Aster’s workshop down in the back rooms of the shop.

“Okay, so I’ve been working on perfecting the short term love potion, we have one that works for an hour, 12 hours, and a day, or a three pack of all of them, but we haven’t tested them yet,” Aster said.

“Are you asking me to be your test subject?” Roger asked.

“No, I did think it would be funny to slip some into someone's drink, I wanted your take,” Aster replied.

Roger grinned.

“Do it to Lee, I want to see his reaction, the one hour one,” Roger said.

The two headed back upstairs and Aster snuck the love potion into Lee’s drink while Roger distracted him.

“Okay Jordan, we have a proposition for you,” Fred said, and Lee turned back to the twins.

“We want you to come on, full time, officially as part of the team,” George added.

“No night shifts though, so you can keep working at the radio,” Aster added.

“This, of course comes with a salary increase that you are not allowed to deny,” Delphine finished.

Lee grinned.

“I’m in,” Lee replied.

“Thank Merlin, he’s been waiting for that,” Roger said and Lee elbowed him in the side. 

“Not when you’re being a git,” Lee replied with a smirk as he took a sip of his drink.

“You don’t like me when I’m being a git, thought you found it attractive?” Roger asked with a smirk of his own as Lee downed his drink.

“I always find you attractive,” Lee replied.

“Stop flirting on the couch, let’s eat,” George groaned.

“I will flirt wherever I want to, he is my boyfriend and I love him!” Lee exclaimed, and Aster and Roger fought to keep in their laughter.

“Lee mate, you good?” Fred asked.

“I just think I should be allowed to discuss my love for my boyfriend whenever I want, unless you have an issue with me being gay!” Lee said.

“Mate, what is going on?” George asked, concerned.

“I love my boyfriend and I should be able to talk about it frequently!” Lee said and Roger and Aster finally broke down in laughter.

“What is so funny?” Lee asked.

Aster handed him a vial.

“Drink this Lee, it’ll calm you down,” Aster said and he drank it.

“Did you dose your own boyfriend Davies?” George asked.

“Dose me with what?” Lee asked.

“Short Term love potion,” Aster said with a grin.

“Merlin,” Lee groaned.

“It was adorable,” Roger said with a laugh.

“Never eating here again,” Lee muttered and Roger laughed again.

“Please never dose me with that,” George said to Aster as they all headed to the table.

“George, I don't think there is any world in which I need to dose you with love potion,” Aster replied with a smirk.

\---

Harry and the Weasleys were going supply shopping, and Aster told them she and the twins would appreciate it if they stopped in, Harry hadn’t been able to see the store yet. 

Fred and George had been working on new signage, and as soon as Aster saw it she knew Molly would have a lecture ready when they arrived later.

WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO?  
YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT YOU-NO-POO - THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT’S GRIPPING THE NATION!

The store was extra packed today, and even Aster had to admit the sign was a draw. She and Lee were busy restocking shelves as Delphine and the twins rang up customer after customer. 

“Lee, we need more Nosebleed Nougat from the back,” Aster yelled.

Lee nodded, heading back as someone appeared beside Aster.

“Cavalry’s here, let's go hear it,” Fred said with a nod to the Weasley’s, Harry, and Hermione were standing.

Hermione was holding a daydream potion. 

“You know, that really is impressive magic,” Hermione said to Harry as they approached.

“For that Granger, you can have one for free,” Fred said as they walked up.

Harry grinned, hugging Aster and shaking hands with Fred.

“What happened to your eye Hermione?” Aster asked.

“We were cleaning the twins' old room, the punching telescope,” Hermione groaned.

“Here take this, dab it on, the bruise will be gone in an hour,” Fred said, handing her a small tub of yellow paste, “We had to create a good bruise remover, we test all of our products on ourselves after all.”

“It’s safe, right?” Hermione asked,, glancing nervously at the tub.

“Course, c’mon Haz, let’s give our investor the full tour,” Fred said with a smile.

Hermione cautiously applied the paste to her eye as Aster and Fred headed off with Harry.

“There’s the Muggle magic tricks, that’s where dad always goes when he comes in, here’s George,” Fred said.

George approached, grinning and shaking Harry’s hand before spinning around to a young boy behind him.

“Pocket anything you want and you’ll pay in more than Galleons,” George said to a young boy who had been rummaging through the bins.

The boy popped his hand out and rushed off. 

“Doesn’t apply to you Haz, take whatever you want of course,” George added.

“Here’s the real stuff,” Aster said, sliding a back curtain aside to a packed room.

“Wouldn’t believe how many witches and wizards, even Ministry ones can’t manage a decent Shield Charm. Lucky we had you,” George said.

“We thought Shield Hats were a bit of a laugh, until the Ministry ordered five hundred, massive orders come in for them everyday,” Fred said.

“So we expanded, Shield Cloaks, Shield Gloves,” George added.

“They wouldn’t do much against an Unforgivable, but a jinx or a moderate hex,” Fred continued.

“Then, we figured since the area of Defense Against the Dark Arts is such a money maker, especially now, we would invest heavily,” Aster said.

“This is Instant Darkness Powder, from Peru, handy for a quick get away,” George said.

“Decoy Detonators, drop one and it runs off to create a noisy diversion, giving you time to get away,” Fred said.

“Handy,” Harry said with a grin.

“Here you go,” George said, stuffing Harry’s pockets with a few. 

“Fred, George, someone wants a laughing Cauldron but I can’t remember where we stocked them,” Delphine said, popping her head in behind the curtain.

“Be right there,” George replied.

“I have to pay,” Harry said, taking out his money bag.

“Nonsense Haz,” Fred said, “You don’t pay here.”

“You gave us our startup loan, we haven’t forgotten. Take whatever you want, just be sure to tell people where you got it from,” George said, heading back to the front of the store. 

The rest of the group headed back, finding Ginny and Hermione still looking over the Daydream Charms.

“C’mon, let me show you guys where we keep the WonderWitch products,” Aster said to the two, and the whole group followed her.

“Best range of love potions you’ll find anywhere,” George said with a grin.

“Do they work?” Ginny asked.

“I’ll choose not to be offended at that Ginny,” Aster said, “It depends on the weight of the boy in question,”

“And the attractiveness of the girl,” George said as he rejoined the group. “But we are not selling them to our sister, from what we hear you don’t need them anyways.”

“Whatever you have heard from Ron is greatly exaggerated I’m sure,” Ginny said, rolling her eyes. 

“Are you or are you not going out with ickle Terry Boot?” Fred said.

“Yes I am, and you already know that. What are those?” Ginny asked, pointing to the Pygmy Puffs. 

“Miniature puffskeins, we can’t breed them fast enough. What ever happened to Michael Corner?” George asked.

“He was a bad loser, dumped him right quick,” Ginny replied.

“You’re moving through boyfriends a bit fast aren’t you?” Fred asked.

“Just because you’ve dated one person your entire life doesn’t mean that's how it works for everyone Freddie,” Aster added.

“Thank you Aster, it is none of your business brothers.” Ginny said, hands on her hips. 

Ron appeared, arms full of product.

“Three Galleons, nine Sickles, and a Knut,” Fred said after looking at the boxes.

“I’m your brother!” Ron exclaimed.

“I’ll knock off the Knut,” George offered.

“But I haven’t got three Galleons, nine Sickles!” Ron argued.

“Better put it back then, where it belongs,” Fred replied.

“Don’t mind them Ron, it’s on me,” Aster replied.

“You can’t give away a free product to just anyone Aster,” Fred complained with a smirk.

“I’ll pay for it then,” Aster replied.

“You know Potter money is no good here,” George replied.

“Exactly, guess Ron can take it then,” Aster said and Ron grinned.

“You always were my favorite triplet Aster,” Ron said.

“Not saying much is it?” Aster said with a grin.

Aster and the twins headed off to help customers, sending the family off with bags full of products, and Ginny with her own pygmy puff. Aster wondered what Hogwarts would be like this year, and what new trouble would stir up around her brother.


	151. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and Delphine move in with the twins.

August 1996

-

As the end of August came, it was finally time for Delphine and Aster to move into the flat above the shop. They spent a few hours in the morning moving their things from the Burrow to the flat until finally everything was there. 

Fred and Delphine got to work on their room, Delphine completely rearranging it, though complimenting the lilac hue of the walls.

Aster and George got to work shelving some of her books in the living room and hanging the pictures she had amassed throughout the years.

“Potion Masters and How To Become One?” George asked with a grin, holding up one of her books.

“That was a Christmas present from Ginny and it's rather informative so I don’t want to hear it,” Aster replied, snatching the book away and popping it on the shelf.

“Rather informative, Merlin you sound like Granger,” George said with a laugh.

“Well it is informative!” Aster persisted.

“Because that's just what you need Aster, more information on Potions,” George said with a laugh, putting another book on the highest shelf.

“Stop shelving them so high up George, I won’t be able to reach them!” Aster exclaimed.

“That’s the point Aster, you need a reason to keep me around right?” George replied with a grin.

Aster rolled her eyes.

“That’s actually what I have Fred for,” Aster replied.

George grinned, clutching his chest dramatically.

“Hurts Aster,” George said.

“It feels odd,” Aster said, putting some of her Potions books on the shelf. 

“What, us living together?” George asked. “We’ve lived together almost half of our lives Aster.”

“I guess I never thought we would actually live together after Hogwarts, I figured I’d be with the girls, but being here, it feels right,” Aster said with a smile. 

George stepped closer.

“It is nice to have you this close Potter,” George said with a grin.

There was a knock at the door before Aster could reply.

“Is someone supposed to be coming?” George asked, confused.

“I invited Adrian and Graham to come help and see the flat,” Aster replied and George nodded slowly.

“Is Montague going to be a frequent guest?” George asked.

“Probably,” Aster replied and George backed away.

“I’ll keep working here, you two can work in your room,” George said.

Aster sighed and went to answer the door.

“Hey Az, has it really only been a month, it feels so much longer,” Graham said with a grin as Aster pulled him into a hug.

“Hey Aster, how have you been since yesterday?” Adrian asked with a grin.

“Happy to see you Gray, you too Adrian, especially because I have a lot of manual labor that needs to be done and I can’t locate my wand, so I have heavy lifting for you,” Aster said with a smile.

“You know I’m your guy, whatever you need,” Graham replied. 

Aster showed Graham and Adrian around the flat before helping them carry her things into her room, finding her wand packed in one of the boxes. After they had moved everything into her room, Adrian went to help George in the living room.

“How do you want the bed, against the back wall or the side?” Graham asked.

“The back wall definitely,” Aster replied and they situated it accordingly.

Graham set up a nightstand, a lamp, the Potions desk Isobel and Cassius had gotten her, and helped her set up and fill her dresser.

The two began hanging up the rest of her pictures in her room.

“How cute,” Graham said with a grin, lifting a picture of Aster and Dean at the Yule Ball out of the box.

“We are very cute together, thinking of ditching you lot for him, just have to get him to drop Seamus,” Aster replied.

“Guess I’ll have to try even harder,” Graham said.

He turned the next picture over to face her, it was of her on Graham’s shoulders after a Quidditch win.

“Don’t know Montague, you already try pretty hard,” Aster shot back.

Graham grinned and skirted around the boxes until he was standing in front of Aster.

“Is this trying hard enough?” Graham whispered in her ear before pulling her in for a kiss.

Aster leaned back on her desk as they kissed, pulling him in as close as she could.

“Perhaps,” Aster whispered as they pulled apart.

“Well, if you aren’t sure, I can try again,” Graham whispered, kissing her again.

The door popped open and they jumped apart.

“Just me, luckily, George would have blown a gasket. We’re all getting ready to go grab dinner if you two are interested?” Adrian asked.

“Yeah, we'll be right there,” Aster replied, blushing.

“At least we actually got to kiss before we were interrupted this time,” Graham said with a grin.

Aster gave him one last quick kiss before heading out into the entryway to grab her jacket and her trainers.

“Get a lot done in there?” Fred asked with a grin.

“Yeah Freddie, it’s all set up now,” Aster replied with a glare.

“Try out the bed?” Fred continued with a smirk.

“C’mon Freddie, I don’t try out the bed until at least the second date, and there hasn’t even been a first one,” Graham replied jokingly.

“‘Atta boy Montague,” Adrian said with a laugh and the five headed off.

Aster was walking between George and Graham, each of them trying to grab a hold of her hand or whisper or do something to prove to the other that they had her attention. She ducked out from between them and caught up with Adrian.

“Has it always been this uncomfortable?” Aster asked.

“Probably would have been if we were all in the same House, it’s exacerbated now because Daphne told Miles that you think you’re finally ready for a relationship. Miles told Graham and Cassius, Cassius told George. There's more at stake now,” Adrian said.

“Merlin, I love Daphne but she can’t keep her mouth shut,” Aster groaned.

“Don’t worry, Fred and I can sit with you at dinner,” Adrian said with a smile.

Aster smiled back at her friend as the group entered the restaurant.

Sure enough, Fred and Adrian quickly slid in on either side of Aster, earning groans from Graham and George.

“So, congrats on the flat,” Adrian said, raising his glass in a toast.

“Congratulations to Aster and I who lived lavishly with Molly’s cooking and Ginny’s company in the Burrow while the boys did all the hard work,” Delphine said with a smirk.

“To me and George,” Fred added.

“To the Weasley twins,” Graham said with a smile.

“To George and Fred learning to cook!” Aster said with a laugh.

“Little hurt at that Aster,” George said with a grin.

Dinner passed without accident, until the check came.

“My treat guys,” Graham said, pulling out some money.

“Well, since I’m actually making money and you’re cut off from your Pureblood inheritance, I can pay,” George said, pulling out some Galleons.

“George, really it’s fine I’ve got it, this is a celebration of you guys,’ Graham said, handing his money to the waitress.

“No, I’ve got it,” George said, swapping their money.

“I’m going to go, anywhere that's not here,” Adrian said and Delphine followed with a nod.

“Back to the flat for dessert?” Fred suggested and Aster nodded.

Delphine and Adrian rushed ahead, and Fred and Aster followed, leaving George and Graham behind, still arguing. 

“You know when I call you a part of myself, I mean it, right?” Fred asked.

“We grew up together, we molded each other. Some of my favorite parts of myself are actually you Freddie, of course I know,” Aster replied with a smile.

“I just, I don’t want you to think I feel a certain way about your situation with George and everything. You’re both family, and it’s your decision. You matter just as much to me either way is what I’m trying to say I guess,” Fred said.

“Fred, I would never let anything that happens between George and I alter our friendship, you mean too much to me for something that idiotic,” Aster said, throwing an arm around Fred’s shoulders as they reached the store. 

“Good Potter, because from the moment you decided to buy us ice cream on your eleventh birthday, there was no turning back, you’re stuck with me,” Fred said with a grin as they entered the flat.

“Damn, I was really hoping to get away, that’s why I’m moving in,” Aster said with a laugh as they sat on the couch.

“There is no escape Potter, might as well get used to it,” Fred said with a grin as George and Graham entered the flat.

“Who paid?” Adrian asked.

“We split it,” Graham replied with a grin, flopping onto the couch with Aster and Fred. 

“Only because he wouldn’t let me pay for it all,” George grumbled, slumping into an open chair.

“I couldn’t let you pay for your own celebration dinner,” Graham replied.

“I for one am all celebrated out,” Delphine said with an exaggerated yawn.

“Me too, I’m going to head out. Catch you at home Montague?” Adrian asked.

“Yeah, I’ll stay a little longer, if that's okay?” Graham asked, looking to Aster.

Aster smiled at him.

“Of course Gray,” Aster replied and he grinned.

Adrian left through the fireplace and Delphine traipsed off to her and Fred’s room.

“Well, I am going to go join my beautiful girlfriend in our shared room, see you all in the morning,” Fred said with a grin, heading off after Delphine.

“Are you still going to be here in the morning Montague?” George inquired sharply.

“Not planning on it, Weasley,” Graham replied.

“Well, I’m going to head to bed then, see you Aster,” George grumbled, shooting one last glare in Graham’s direction.

After he left, Graham sighed.

“He’s a mighty good friend when we aren’t in competition,” Graham said.

“I’m sorry,” Aster replied.

“Don’t you dare apologize Aster, you did nothing wrong,” Graham said, grabbing her hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

“It feels like everything I ever do is wrong sometimes,” Aster whispered.

“It’s not Az, people just put so much on you, and you let them. You need to let yourself open up to other people,” Graham said. 

“Maybe,” Aster sighed.

“I’m always here for you Aster,” Graham whispered.

Aster pulled him in for a kiss, deepening it as his hands flew to her face.

“Merlin Az, I can’t stay the night, George will kill me,” Graham muttered as they pulled away.

Aster laughed softly.

“Thanks for helping Gray, I’ll come visit soon,” Aster replied.

“You better Az, I might start going through withdrawal if I don’t see you enough,” Graham said with a grin as he headed out.

\---

As Aster got ready to sleep, she realized she had not slept in a room alone since before Cedric died. She didn’t know if she even could fall asleep alone now. 

She heard the door creak open and someone climbed in under the sheets.

“I figured you could use some company, Fred sleeps like a log,” Delphine whispered.

“Did they tell you?” Aster asked.

“Fred did, a long time ago, he was worried that summer after. It was obvious though, through the years, you were always up reading or doing work if Marina or I wasn’t in the room with you. We all have things we need Aster, and you need a roommate, I’ve been that for so many years, why stop now,” Delphine said with a smile.

“Thank you,” Aster whispered.

“No need,” Delphine replied, quickly drifting to sleep.

Aster smiled, remembering how well she thought she had hidden her pain, and how her friends knew her much too well. She let herself drift off to sleep, to the sound of her friend breathing, knowing her people were safe.

\---

Aster woke up the next morning and slipped out of bed slowly, as to not wake Delphine. She pulled on a jumper and slipped on her slippers before going into the hallway down towards the Kitchen.

George was making eggs and bacon and Aster started brewing some coffee.

“So, you and Montague?” George asked.

“What?” Aster asked.

“I just didn’t know that was happening,” George said.

“You didn’t know what was happening,” Aster replied.

“Well, I know he stayed with you the night of the graduation party, I caught him sneaking out of your room. He was your partner at the wedding, I saw you two kiss. Then I heard him talking to Delphine at your birthday party about how he had never been so happy as he is with you. You never brought it up so I wasn’t sure, but then he came to help you move in and came over after dinner, you shut your door when you came out, I mean it’s safe to assume he's in your room right?” George asked, taking the bacon and eggs off the stove and putting them on two plates.

Aster laughed as she poured coffee. 

“What did I say?” George asked, a little hurt.

“Okay George, you know I’m not rushing into anything right now, but I care about both of you and you both care about me so there are times it's bound to get a bit uncomfortable between the three of us. But he is not in my bed right now, and he wasn’t last night either,” Aster said, still grinning. 

“So wait, who is in your bed?” George asked.

Aster smirked and walked to her door, waving him over, and quietly opening it.

“Delphine?” George whispered confused and Aster shut the door, pulling him back towards the kitchen.

“George, I haven’t slept in a room alone since Cedric died, I get terrible nightmares when I sleep alone, and sometimes even when there's someone there. In Grimmauld I shared a room with you and Fred, at Hogwarts I had Marina and Delphine. That’s why Graham was in my room the night of the graduation party, because I can’t sleep alone. That’s why Delphine and I shared my room in the Burrow. I know I should try to get over it but, it’s comforting,” Aster said as she sat down at the table.

“I’m an idiot,” George replied and Aster laughed.

“It’s okay Georgie, you tend to get a little too mentally wrapped up in my love life sometimes you miss the big picture,” Aster said, swiping some bacon off his plate.

“If you need, I could stay with you,” George offered quietly. “I know it won’t mean anything romantic, I’m offering as a friend.”

Aster smiled at him.

“I’ll probably take you up on that offer, I need to give Freddie back his girlfriend eventually,” Aster replied with a grin.

George smiled at her.

“Does anyone know where Del is?” Fred asked as he came into the kitchen.

“Yeah, I slept with your girlfriend last night, sorry,” Aster replied with a smirk.

“I knew you were competition,” Fred replied with a grin, grabbing a bag of grapes out of the fridge.

“The girls just can’t resist me Freddie, what can I say,” Aster replied.

“Boys can’t either,” George added with a grin and Fred chucked a grape at him.

“Oi what was that for?” George asked.

“Being a cheesy git so early in the morning,” Fred groaned.

“How am I supposed to get a girl if I can’t flirt in the morning?” George asked.

“Flirt with someone who doesn’t live with us?” Fred suggested and then ducked as George chucked the grape back. 

Aster laughed and ducked as George threw one at her, hitting Delphine who had just entered instead.

“Oh it’s on Weasley,” Delphine said, snatching the bag of grapes from Fred’s hand and started pelting the boys with them, Aster ducking for cover.


	152. Keep In Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and her friends communicate through owl post.

September 1996

-

Aster,

It finally happened, Oliver proposed to me. I feel a bit torn. I’m excited obviously, I’ve been in love with him for so long, I’ve wanted this for so long. It feels wrong though, to not be able to floo home and tell everyone. You are the first person that came to mind, so I wanted you to know, I hope you are happy for us. Oliver told me of Bill’s engagement, I only wish we could be sharing our joy together. We haven’t discussed when a wedding would occur, for obvious reasons. I’ve been thinking about what you said though, maybe I should apologize. I can not imagine entering into that stage of life without them all there, I always pictured Charlie or Ron as my best man. I heard you did brilliantly in your OWLs, no surprise of course. I hear you are working with the twins in their shop. I have noticed they are doing really well, and wish I could pass this on without them doubting my sincerity. I hope Ron is doing well at Hogwarts, it may be selfish but an upside of Umbridge’s reign was actually getting updates on Ron. Charlie hasn’t spoken to me in a while, I wonder how Ignatius is doing but I know that's a poor excuse to reach out. I heard Ginny started playing Quidditch, she was always so talented, dragging me to the shed and making me fly with her since no one else would. Hope all is well with you, please do not feel pressured to fill me in, I know I do not deserve it. All my love,

-Percy

Percy,

I am so happy for you two. I also wish you and Bill could be celebrating together, the vision of Oliver and Fleur bonding over being in-laws is very entertaining to me. I love Fleur almost as much as I love Ollie, and I’m excited for both of them to join the family. I understand and as long as you two have been together surely there is no rush in the wedding anyways, and you have someone very understanding and loving in Oliver. I still believe you should apologize, we can all be happy and celebrating together Perce! I think holding off on the wedding will also be something they are glad of once you have reconciled. I did do good on my OWLs, thank you for appreciating, the twins certainly don’t care. I am actually a third owner of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, and I create potions for the store, such as Sober Solution and short term love potions. I don’t want to hear any gripes over the love potions either, I have already created batches with no long term effects, they simply make the consumer infatuated for a few hours, or days depending on the dose. Ron is doing well, he’s Keeper for Gryffindor now. Charlie is doing well, I haven’t seen him since the wedding in June but we write frequently. Ginny is an excellent Quidditch player, and near the top of her Year grade wise too, you would be proud. I do not feel pressured to fill you in, Perce, I think you should know what is going on, even if your own stubbornness is the only thing keeping you from being here to see and experience it yourself. Stay safe, both of you. All my love and support,

-Aster

Aster,

Hogwarts is decidedly less fun with you out in the real world. I’m almost nostalgic over the days of Umbridge just because you were still here. Actually scratch that, I’m not insane. Hogwarts is oddly normal this year so far, though we are only a few weeks in, maybe you were the Potter attracting chaos this whole time. All Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are banned, make sure you tell Lee and the twins, they’ll be so proud of themselves. Seamus came up with some ideas for covert packaging, he’s going to write to them about it. I hope everything is good with you, I know you are still torn in your romantic life because otherwise it would be big news here. You know my take, neither of them deserves you, but then again I don’t know if anyone ever will, do I sound like Remus? Anyway, things here are good, better than last year. Has anyone told you Colin is winning the prank war? He is so talented it's almost scary, great kid. I’ve been hanging out a bit with Blaise and Theo, they’re actually pretty cool. Hope all is well with the shop, write back soon.

-Dean

Dean,

I’m sorry to hear, but a bit glad I am missed. I think you should get your head checked out however if my absence is making you nostalgic for Umbridge, I’ll be popping up as soon as Quidditch season starts. I doubt it, trouble will come for Haz soon enough I’m sure. The twins are thrilled that their products are banned and we have begun work on discreet packaging, thanks to Seamus’ suggestions. The love potions seem to be our top sellers to Hogwarts, so make sure you tell everyone not to eat or drink anything suspicious, they may fall temporarily in love. Everything is good here, and I am still torn. I feel there is no right decision to make, but I feel as if I am leading them on with no real idea of who I care more for. Sometimes I feel I am taking advantage of them but whenever I express these thoughts, they tell me it is far from the truth, they are clear on my thoughts. You do not sound like Remus because Remus is actually a huge Graham fan, as is Aberforth. Harry is likely to agree with you, more because then he would never have to be in danger of watching me snog someone again. I’m glad things are better there, though I imagine it couldn’t be much worse than it was under Umbridge. I miss Colin and his ability to pull an astounding amount of pranks at an alarmingly quick rate. I'm glad you’ve been hanging out with Blaise and Theo, the three of you are some of my favorite people. The shop is doing as well as always, thanks in large part to Seamus' packaging ideas, as the majority of our orders are currently shipping to Hogwarts. I’m enclosing the twins thank you to Seamus for the ideas, some Dungbombs and other prank aids. Send Seamus and Neville my love, and it’s with you too as always. Have a great year, I’ll see you all over the holidays.

-Aster

Aster,

Potions is horrible, why do you want a career in it again? Snape has been extra vindictive this year, I think losing his star pupils, you and Roger, hit him hard. The one upside is that he’s no longer teaching Potions, the downside being that he now teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. His replacement in Potions isn’t a big fan of me either, he would love you, apparently your mom was one of his star pupils when he first taught here. He asked me about you once when he found out we were friends and he keeps asking if you’ll visit, you may want to steer clear of the Slytherin stands at Quidditch matches, though I suppose a multiple hour long conversation about Potions would be your idea of fun. Classes have started, and I am taking Charms, like you said I should. McGonagall told me Gran should be proud of me after what happened in the Ministry. She also let it slip that Gran failed her Charms NEWT, can you believe it? Don’t tell her I told you though. I miss you a lot, I don’t think I realized how much time we spent together until now. I study alone a lot now that you aren’t here, though Colin and I are becoming closer, we prank together and I help him with his schoolwork. We mostly bond over missing you, but everyone seems to be missing you. Anyways, I don’t want to bother you with a super long letter. Hope you are doing great, and the store is doing great, tell the twins and Delphine, and everyone else that I say hi. Miss you,

-Neville

Neville,

That’s exactly how I feel about you and Herbology. I’m not surprised Snape has been worse, especially since his star pupil in DADA is Harry, and he would never admit to it. Roger and I are glad to be out of Snape’s class, though I’ll admit he was talented, he was a giant git and I can now say that with no repercussions. I hope your D.A. training is coming in handy, you were one of the best in the group Neville, remember how skilled you are. I imagine now with a wand that chose you your natural talent is even more enhanced. I can not be there to remind you how great you are this year, but if you ever find yourself in doubt, I am just an owl away to tell you. Harry recruited Slughorn for his job, he’s warned me to stay clear unless I want to be collected so you’ll have to point him out at Quidditch games so i know who not to go near. I would much rather hear you ramble about Herbology for a Quidditch match than dodge questions about my mom from a Professor I don’t have to impress. Besides, if he isn’t a fan of you he probably is not my type of person. I can not believe Gran failed her Charms NEWT, I guess it makes sense that she always bristles a bit when one of us performs Charms, come to think of it, I’ve never seen her perform one on her own. I wouldn’t bring it up to her though, don’t worry. I’m glad you can be there for Colin, I heard he is wreaking havoc on the halls of Hogwarts, tell him I’m proud. I’m glad you have a new study buddy, it’s odd for me too. Sometimes I’ll look up from what I’m reading or researching and expect you to be across the table from me. Also write letters as long as you wish, it could never bother me to hear from you. Everyone says hi, but we miss you more,

-Aster

Aster,

Ever heard of Slug Club, you would be the most treasured member if you were still here. Neville was invited to the first meeting, though Slughorn quickly realized Neville is not what he expected. Ginny is in it though, so that’s good. Hermione too now. I don’t know what to make of Slughorn but, time will tell as you say. I had tryouts last weekend. Ginny is a bloody good Chaser, it's her, Katie, and this girl Demelza. I actually have two decent beaters, Jimmy Peakes and Richie Coote, so Slytherin will have to watch out. Ron just barely made Keeper over Cormac McLaggen, Katie told me you have had the misfortune of meeting him. He seems to have his sights set on Hermione, which just makes Ron like him even less. This girl Romilda Vane keeps showing up wherever I am. She isn’t very kind, she made fun of Luna and Neville in front of them. Hermione reckons she has a thing for me, I could never be with someone so nasty. Fred and George wrote to me to say they heard multiple girls in the store whispering my name around the Love Potion table, Ron reckons I should slip other people my food first, though Hermione says it's just cruel. Ginny says she’ll eat it, reckons it’ll be a right laugh if she ends up temporarily in love with some random witch. I didn’t think things with Snape could get worse but now as DADA professor, it seems his goal is to make my life miserable. He seems to look for excuses to give me detention. Hermione wants to know if you got her letter about Potions, she wants you to help her over holidays, bloody far away if you ask me. Ron sends his regards, well he muttered over dinner that he missed you but that's essentially the same thing. Ernie is doing well and sends his regards also. 

-Haz

Haz,

Neville wrote to me about Slughorn, I’m assuming Slug Club is something of his creation. Neville said Slughorn isn’t a big fan of his, and if someone doesn’t like Neville I find it hard to believe they would be an enjoyable person. At least you and Ginny have each other, and Hermione. Ginny is bloody good at whatever Quidditch position she is given, her talent is immeasurable, I’m glad you realize what an asset she is. I’m glad Katie is still on the team, I told her she had nothing to worry about. Cormac is a git, I’m glad Ron made it over him. Ron’s life would be a whole lot easier if he just admitted his feelings for Hermione to himself instead of being a giant prat about it, and you can tell him I said that. Romilda Vane, I definitely remember her being in the store. Watch out, your name is definitely a frequent aspect of the Wonder Witches corner, which is not a good thing. Ginny would too, don’t let her though, too entertaining for me to miss. Dobby would do it for you, don’t tell Hermione though she would hate the idea. Snape has always been a git, just do as you always have and deal with as much as you have to take, it’ll be over soon enough. Tell Hermione I will help her, no problem. Tell Ron I miss him too, over dinner and always. Tell Ginny congratulations on Quidditch, Ron too. Tell Ernie and the others I say hi, tell Colin to prank Ernie for me, I have got to keep everyone on their toes now that I’m gone. All my love as always, 

-Aster

Aster,

Miles says you are doing well, I’m glad you are all finding time to get together still. Malfoy has been oddly bearable this year, brooding instead of outwardly annoying, it's a blessing to not have to hear him squawk all the time about his amazing Pureblood family. Zabini, Nott, and I mostly stick to each other, it’s so weird here without the rest of you. I’m sorry again for telling Miles what you said at the wedding, I didn’t know it would get back to Graham and George, I love Miles but he needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut. I feel this is a great time to give my unsolicited opinion on your love life, and Nott’s and Zabini’s too as we talk about you often, you are dearly missed. Every time you give George a chance, he lets you down. He gets over jealous, he gets overprotective, he loses all sense of trust in you. George is a great friend, loyal and caring, but he would not make a good boyfriend for you. He cares deeply, perhaps too deeply, He is almost territorial over you and it is not healthy. Graham cares for you, but he also views you as a person, not a possession. Even when you two have come close to a relationship, he has not changed his attitude towards you, he remains kind and natural. Nott says you should date Montague because he will never shut up about you either way and it would be better to hear him talking about how much he loves being with you than hearing him depressed over not being with you. Zabini reckons you should dump them both because if you can not figure out which one it is, the answer is neither. Sending all our love along,

-Daphne

Daphne,

I’m glad we all actually get to see each other, but you three are dearly missed when we get together. It’s a bit odd to see Miles so often without you, he seems like he is missing a part of himself when he is not with you. Odd to picture a quiet Malfoy, I didn’t think those words went together. I’m glad you, Zabini, and Nott have each other, you three deserve only the best of course. It’s okay, I know you just wanted to tell Miles, it isn’t your fault how fast the news made it back to George and Graham. Miles has never been good at keeping secrets, especially from the Slytherin boys. That’s why he never joined the Prank War, we were too worried he would accidently turn himself in. I welcome all of the unsolicited advice. I agree with you, George has always gotten overprotective, Yet here I am, consistently giving him chance after chance, does that mean something or am I just gullible. Things with Graham have always been so easy and natural, I know a relationship with him would be the same. I know he cares so deeply for me, my only fear would be that I could never care as deeply about him, I want to be loved not put on a pedestal. Tell Nott I apologize either way. Does Zabini have any recommendations, tell him I’ll run off with him when you guys graduate so I never have to make a decision. Love you all,

-Aster 

Aster,

Please help me with Potions, Slughorn has invited me to join Slugclub, and now finally academic achievement is seen as a positive by the other students. Harry is doing well in Potions, though I know he would not tell you because of his methods, which I hope you tell him to stop using. He found an old Potions book that just has alterations of Potions written into it. He uses them and passes them off as his own! Slughorn is consistently going on and on about how Lily’s talent runs through your and Harry’s veins, but we both know Harry is abysmal at Potions. How bad would you say it is to rig Quidditch tryouts, to get one's friend on the team, hypothetically? Cormac McLaggen was up against Ron, it was best out of five and well, say someone made sure Cormac missed the fifth and Ron saved all five of his own merit, that person did not do anything wrong, right? He was saying such nasty things about Ron and Ginny this morning and well, he doesn't deserve the team. Ron has been working so hard for it and a helping hand is what friends are supposed to do right? Anyways, Lavender Brown was there, cheering on Ron, do you know anything about that? I didn't ask Ron because he has not brought it up but if they were dating surely I would know right? Harry tells me there is nothing going on between them but we both know Harry is not the most astute observer. Hope all is well with the shop, send my regards to the twins. Write back soon!

-Hermione

Hermione,

I find it a bit ironic you disparage Harry’s Potions techniques and then allude to having a hand in the results of Quidditch tryouts through less than honest methods. Of course I’ll help you with Potions, you and the boys have to come visit over holidays! Honestly if that is the stupidest thing Harry does this year we have all dodged a bullet. Besides I always used my own alterations of Potions, altering Potions is literally my job now so I’m not too worried as long as they have been turning out okay. I think you should lay off, Haz deserves a win for once. Onto this Quidditch matter however, Cormac definitely deserved it, he is a git. Interesting you would go so far out of your way for Ron, such a great friend. I think it's good you are finally using your skill, and Hermione I promise Ron being on the team instead of Cormac McLaggen is a good thing for all involved. The Weasley's are family, to both of us, and if he was badmouthing them, he deserved whatever you did. As for Lavender I always assumed she and Parvati were an item, though I suppose you would know better as you live with them. I promise nothing is happening between her and Ron that I know of, I didn't see or hear about her once over the summer, so it's probably just a crush, maybe you should consider why you are so caught up on it. All is well, the twins send their love. Hope to hear from you again soon, 

-Aster

Aster,

Things are so much more boring without you here. I can't believe it’s my Fourth Year already, it was your Fourth Year when we met, the time really flies. I’m winning the Prank War, can you believe it? Neville is almost as fun to pull pranks with as you, he causes the distractions and I slip in and out. Of course now I'm getting a little too old to go unnoticed, so the distractions have to get bigger and bigger but such is life. I'm still taking pictures, though I wish you and the others were still here, you were always the ones that appreciated them most. Ron hangs out with me a lot, and Hermione always smiles at him when he does, though that's something I'm not supposed to tell him. There are a lot of things I notice but am not supposed to talk about. One of them is that Neville reads your Potions book you wrote for him all the time, even though he no longer takes Potions. Neville and I have become good friends, he misses you maybe even more than I do. Harry definitely misses you the most though, sometimes he’ll look up, really excited when the Common Room door opens and then pretend to cover it up when he remembers it won’t be you. Don’t tell him I said that, it’s one of those things I’m not supposed to notice, or at least not talk about. Another one of those things is how happy everyone gets when they see the Slytherin’s come to hangout and then realize you are not there. It’s mostly Ginny and Neville, though Ron does it quite often too. 

-Colin

Colin,

I’m so glad to hear from you, I miss pulling pranks and having my personal photographer around. I can’t believe you are fourteen already, the time does fly. Dean told me you were winning, and Neville said you two have actually been pulling pranks together, I’m glad I’m not there to fall victim to any of them. I'm glad I'm not there to see you growing older, in my mind you will forever be a scrawny eleven year old slipping around the castle undetected. I think the only people who don't notice how Ron and Hermione look at each other are Ron and Hermione. I’m glad you and Neville have become close, I miss you both so much. Tell Neville I miss him too, and I frequently refer to the herbology book he made me when working on my Potions alterations and creations for the shop. I miss Haz a lot, it feels as though we spend most of our time apart, I'm glad he has Ron and Hermione there for him, sounds like he and Ginny are growing closer too. Send Neville, Ginny, Ron, Haz and all the others my love, I miss you all tremendously. 

-Aster

Aster,

Has Ginny always been terrifying? Recently whenever I try to do something nice for her she snaps at me. I opened a door for her and she snapped she could do it herself. I got her a necklace from Hogsmeade and she said she can't wear jewelry during Quidditch season. I made a joke about Harry not causing drama and she snapped that Harry has faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named thrice now and if I see that as dram that is my problem. Am I doing something wrong? Classes are going well, the Circle feels a bit empty without you and Roger. Potions with Slughorn is a breeze after the Circle. I’m with Padma right now, and she wants me to write, “Slughorn is much better than Snape was, kinder at least. Potions class is beginning to feel less like torture and more like a Circle meeting. Don't worry, we are still meeting.” We are actually at a Circle meeting right now, welcoming a fresh crop of members! We have unofficially taken over with Zabini, he actually is not too bad once you get past the whole silent, stoic Slytherin thing. I have to go, some First Year just almost melted their cauldron. Love from all the Potions Circle members,

-Terry

Terry,

Ginny is a force of nature. You chose an independent girl to date and you have to realize she is not going to change into someone else just because you are together now. Don't be so clingy, she doesn't like things like that. She obviously likes you as she is your girlfriend, so just be normal Boot. Also, the Weasley's are family, so joking about Harry with Ginny is about as good an idea as joking about Harry with me, which is to say it is a horrible idea. As for jewelry, Ginny has never been a big jewelry person with or without Quidditch, she's much more an experience person. Take her flying, go on a Hogsmeade date, buy her tickets to a Quidditch game over the break, those are much more up her alley. I'm glad classes are well. Roger and I feel odd without the Circle too, though he frequently visits to help me manufacture Potions for the shop, it reminds me of the early days of the Circle when the Potions group was just Davies and me. Tell Padma I'm glad, and that she can write me if she wants to, I love getting letters from everyone, it makes me feel as though I'm still there. I'm glad you two and Blaise have taken over, you always were my three best pupils. Roger and the twins says to tell you we're working on creating cauldrons that can withstand any temperature, we'll send you some prototypes. All my love to you all,

-Aster

Aster,

Dean said he already told you this but it is dreadfully boring without you here. Terry has been weird lately, he got me a necklace, the only piece of jewelry I have ever owned. He also keeps rushing to open doors for me, I have arms for a reason! He also made a joke about Harry attracting drama and I told him that it wasn't funny, Ernie backed me up too. This whole relationship thing is less fun in practice, maybe you have the right idea, if you never choose you never have to deal with this. I'm on the Quidditch team, though I'm sure you've heard by now. I'm also in Slugclub with Harry and Hermione, can't wait to tell mom knowing my jinxes and hexes helped, she'll never hear the end of it. Did Harry tell you about Romilda Vane, she keeps stalking him throughout the castle and offering him food and drinks, could she be more obvious? Thankfully, Haz is not taking the bait, the girl creeps him out a bit I reckon and she made fun of Luna and Neville, we all know that's not okay. Anyways Haz is calling me over now, Quidditch strategizing, but I miss you Aster, write often so I can pretend you are still here with me. Sending all my love, 

-Ginny

Ginny,

Dean did tell me, but it is nice to hear how much I am missed. Cut the boy some slack Gin, it sounds like he is just trying to be nice. Some girls like jewelry and guys who open the odor for them, just remind him you are not that kind of girl, without getting angry at him. I'm glad Ernie is still supporting me and Harry even though I'm no longer there, how are he and Hannah doing? That is not the reason I have not chosen but believe me it makes my situation sound a whole lot better. I'm trying to picture Graham or George doing any of those things, but I can't so no closer to a decision. I did hear about the team, congratulations! You and Katie are both great chasers, and I'm sure the team is great as a whole, especially with Ron instead of Cormac. Haz did tell me about Romilda Vane and I warned him she has ordered quite a few love potions from the shop. Neville and Luna are off-limits, she sounds horrid, if we weren't such honest business people here at WWW perhaps we would send something nasty with her next order, but we can't risk it. Good luck with strategizing, can't wait to come watch the games. All my love,

-Aster


	153. Katie Gets A Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster returns to Hogwarts as a friend is cursed.

October 1996

-

Business was booming at the store, and Adrian had become the newest member of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes team. 

Since so many of their friends worked in the shop, everyone else had taken to floo-ing to the flat after the workday, everyone would grab dinner together, or make dinner there.

Tonight, no one wanted to cook, it was a Friday, which meant they planned to go to the Leaky Cauldron and drink with dinner before staggering back to their flats. Once Cassius, Isobel, Graham, Angelina, Alicia, Marina, and Miles had arrived, they all prepared to set out again, heading down the stairs toward the shop and towards the door. 

They were halfway out the door when Aster realized she had left her wand.

“I’ll be right back guys,” Aster said as she rushed back up the stairs toward the flat.

As she entered the flat, Hedwig flew in the window, dropping a letter on the table and settling with Eve, Apollo, and Sinatra on their perches near the window, nicking some of their food.

“Hey Hedwig, Aster said with a grin, putting some extra food out for the owl.

She looked down at the letter, and the outside of the parchment had URGENT written on it in her godmother's handwriting. Aster tore it open, dreading something about Harry written on its pages.

Aster + Friends,

I am writing this to Aster in hopes it reaches you all swiftly after she reads it. Katie Bell has been cursed. She came into possession of a cursed object on a Hogsmeade trip and was Imperiused to bring it to the castle, but came too close in contact before she could deliver it. The girl is unconscious though alive, and will be transferred to St. Mungo’s in the morning. You are welcome to come tonight or visit her in Mungo’s, all of your names were approved by her parents to be added to her visitor’s log. Please owl me back what your plans are. 

-McGonagall

“Did you lose your wand or something?” Fred asked with a grin as the rest of the group re-entered the flat, but his smile dropped as soon as he saw McGonagall’s writing on the outside of the parchment.

“Harry?” Fred asked softly as their friends filed in.

“Katie, we need to go to Hogwarts,” Aster replied.

“What happened?” George asked and Aster handed over the parchment. 

“Aster, we can’t talk to her, she is in a cursed state,” George said as he looked up from the parchment.

“How much do you want to bet Harry witnessed it, or has something to do with it?” Aster asked and no one replied.

“Okay, we can’t all go though,” Miles replied, looking around at the large group.

“I barely know the girl, it would seem odd,” Isobel added.

“Okay, me, the twins, Delphine, Marina, Angelina, and Alicia will go and we’ll fill the rest of you in tomorrow,” Aster said, grabbing her wand off the table. 

“We’ll wait here for you,” Graham said and the others nodded.

“I’ll owl McGonagall and let her know you guys are on the way,” Cassius said.

Aster nodded and quickly apparated to Hog’s Head, surprising Aberforth.

“Everything okay Aster?” Aberforth asked as the others appeared behind her. 

“Katie was cursed, we have to go to the castle,” Aster replied quickly. 

Aberforth nodded and the seven tore off towards the castle, rushing towards the Hospital Wing. 

They entered to find an unconscious Katie, flanked by her parents and Pomfrey.

“She would be so happy you all came,” Katie’s mom said with a small smile.

“You may stay, for a few minutes, then the room must clear of non-relatives,” Pomfrey stated sternly. 

The group circled around Katie’s bed, whispering to her and talking to her parents until Pomfrey kicked them out. Angelina and Alicia waited there, hoping to talk longer to Katie’s parents. The rest of the group all headed up to the Gryffindor dorms, finding Harry, Ron, and Hermione waiting on the couch for them.

“ASTER!”

Colin jumped up from his table across the room and pulled Aster into a hug before hugging each of the twins.

“Colin, if it isn’t my favorite Gryffindor Fourth Year,” Aster said with a smile. 

“The return of my favorite Slytherin, and the only worthy rival of the Prank War,” Colin replied with a grin.

“Did someone say Aster?” A voice called from upstairs and Dean, Seamus, and Neville flew down the stairs, pulling her into a group hug.

“Here for Katie?” Seamus asked and Aster nodded.

“Bloody horrible, what happened,” Neville added with a shiver and Dean nodded his agreement. 

“That’s what I’m here for, I have to talk to Potter Jr,” Aster said, nodding to Harry.

The twins and Delphine went off with Colin and Marina sat down with Neville as Aster approached her brother and his friends.

“So fill me in,” Aster said as she slipped onto the couch to join them.

“We were all on our way back from the Hogsmeade trip, Katie was walking with Leanne, and all of a sudden they were arguing. They fought over some package Katie was carrying and it fell. Katie was raised into the air, like she was flying. She was calm for a moment, and then she screamed. We managed to lower her back to the ground with the three of us and Leanne,” Hermione started.

“I sprinted off to get Hagrid, he grabbed her and got her back to the castle.. Hermione tried to comfort Leanne and get some information from her, and we recognized the necklace, from Borgin and Burkes.” Harry continued.

“What were you doing in Borgin and Burkes?” Aster asked.

“We headed back up to the castle and told McGonagall what happened, they wouldn’t let us see Katie,” Ron replied, carefully avoiding Aster’s question.

“How is she?” Hermione asked.

“Unconscious and they are not sure how long she'll be like this, you are going to need a new Chaser Harry,” Aster replied.

“She was the best one too,” Ron groaned.

“I’ll try not to take that personally,” Ginny replied as she approached, pulling Aster into a hug.

“I guess we’ll replace her with Dean, but only temporarily, she is needed on this team,” Harry said softly.

“She’ll be okay Haz,” Ginny said softly and Harry smiled at her with a nod.

“Gin, you coming?” Terry called from the other side of the room and Harry’s grin vanished.

“I have to go, I’ll see you next month Aster, for the game?” Ginny asked.

“Of course Ginny,” Aster said as the girl headed over.

“I don’t get what she sees in Terry Boot,” Harry said bitterly.

Hermione and Aster raised their eyebrows at each other, suppressing grins, but Ron and Harry were none the wiser. 

“Me either, seems like a right git, no better than Michael Corner I reckon,” Ron replied.

“So you’re all okay though?” Aster asked.

“Course, it would be even better if these two admitted it had to have been Draco,” Harry replied.

“What had to have been Draco?” Aster asked.

“He had to have been the one who gave Katie the necklace, he reserved something in Borgin and Burkes, we saw him there,” Harry replied.

“Except McGonagall had him here for detention all day,” Ron said.

“And it was the ladies restroom Katie got it in,” Hermione added.

“So he could have sent someone else with it, he was definitely involved. I can’t believe you aren’t even hearing me out on this!” Harry said, before storming upstairs.

“I should go,” Ron sighed, heading after him.

“Has he been this bad all semester?” Aster asked.

“He’s convinced Draco has joined the Death Eaters or something, it’s insane. I dislike him as much as anybody but he is a little young to be joining a group like that, it would be like us joining the Order now,” Hermione replied.

“I doubt Pureblood hate groups have such specific terms and conditions associated with joining,” Aster replied.

“True,” Hermione sighed.

“You are doing your best Granger I promise. Haz, he is conditioned to think everyone is against him, it’s how we grew up. And it hurts doubly when he thinks you or Ron are against him just as it hurts doubly for me when it's Fred or Adrian. All you can do is keep being there for him,” Aster said.

“That’s all I ever do,” Hermione said.

“Me too, which is why he takes it out on us, he knows we won’t really leave him,” Aster said.

“How’s life post-graduation?” Hermione asked, clearly wanting a subject change.

“Good, the shop is doing great, I miss being here a bit but I reckon that has to do more with you guys all still being here than actually missing classes,” Aster replied with a smile.

“I imagine it would be hard, it is just as hard for us to be here without all of you,” Hermione said.

“Well, we’ll be back for most of the Quidditch games, you know I never miss a Quidditch game, and I know you’re going home for Christmas, but we’re trying to get everyone together one night over the holidays, you are more than welcome to stay at the flat or the Burrow,” Aster said, pulling Hermione in for a hug. 

“I’ll come Aster, I would never miss the chance to hangout with everyone, and I’m excited to see you for the Quidditch games, at this rate I’ll be sitting by myself at them,” Hermione said with a smile, hugging Aster back.

“We’ve truly come a long way from the ickle First Year that wanted me removed from the Gryffindor Common Room,” Aster said with a smirk as Hermione pulled away.

“Merlin, don’t remind me, I was such the little stickler,” Hermione groaned.

“Was?” Aster asked with a laugh.

“Need I remind you I confounded someone mere weeks ago at Quidditch tryouts?” Hermione whispered with a small smile.

“True, and I suppose you follow around my brother and get involved in all his trouble,” Aster said. 

“You don’t have to remind me about that,” Hermione said with a sigh. “I’m going to go check on them, make sure their heads are screwed on right and all.”

“Good luck with that, I’ll see you in a few weeks,” Aster replied as Hermione headed upstairs. 

Aster joined Neville at his table with Dean and Seamus, Marina had headed off to Ravenclaw to see if she could catch her girlfriend before they left.

“We’re keeping an eye out for him Ast,” Neville said.

“Bloody hard to do sometimes but anything for you,” Dean added with a groan.

“Thanks guys, I appreciate it,” Aster said with a smile.

“Heading out?” Seamus asked. 

“Yeah, just wanted to say my goodbyes first,” Aster replied, and the three boys hugged her once more. 

“Odd to think we met right here six years ago,” Seamus said.

“Some of us did,” Aster replied with a smirk and a glance over to Neville.

“Will I ever hear the end of that?” Neville asked with a grin.

“Unlikely Longbottom,” Seamus replied with a laugh.

“We’ll miss you,” Neville said and Aster grinned at the three before heading over to where Colin, Delphine, and the twins were sitting.

“Time to head out?” Delphine asked.

“Yeah, Haz filled me in, time to relieve the others back at the flat,” Aster replied.

“Come visit again soon, feel free to pass on any prank ideas,” Colin said with a smile.

Aster pulled Colin in for a quick hug before heading back to the hospital wing to meet up with Angelina and Alicia. Marina was there too, and the group headed off.

As soon as they were back outside of the castle walls they apparated to the store and headed upstairs to their waiting friends. 

“Is she okay?” Graham asked. 

“Yes, she’s unconscious and probably will be for a long time but she’ll live. We saw her though she didn’t look great,” Angelina said. 

“She’s getting transferred to Mungo’s curse breaking ward in the morning,” Alicia added. 

Everyone discussed it for half an hour before heading off to their own homes, Aster wondering how long Katie would be like this, and who could have done it. George came in and transfigured her desk into a second bed, falling asleep quickly as Aster considered the future, and her place in it.


	154. Felix Felicis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster watched the Slytherin v Gryffindor game.

November 1996

-

Aster was excited to return to Hogwarts again a few weeks later, for a happier occasion, or so she hoped. She was going to the Slytherin v Gryffindor game, and most of her friends were going to watch too. The twins and Delphine were staying at the shop but everyone else was going to the Quidditch match.

Angelina and Alicia were fully decked out in Gryffindor gear, the Slytherin’s a bit more discreet with their support, most wearing a hat or a scarf in emerald green.

“Where to sit?” Graham asked as they arrived at the castle.

“Well, I’m a House traitor for the day, I told Neville, Hermione, and Seamus I would sit with them,” Aster replied.

“Wow, you think you can trust a person,” Adrian said with a grin as they headed off to the Slytherin stands.

“ASTER!”

Aster saw Neville waving to her and headed over with a grin.

“How have you been?” Aster asked as she pulled her friend in for a hug.

“As good as one can I reckon,” Neville replied with a grin.

“Aster, Aster Potter?”

Aster and Neville turned around to see a man wearing Slytherin robes, whom Aster could only imagine was Professor Slughorn.

‘Yes sir, and you are?” Aster asked.

“Horace Slughorn, would you join me in the faculty box, I would love to pick your brain,” Slughorn asked.

“Actually, I’m sitting with the Gryffindor’s today to support my brother,” Aster replied.

“Surely you wouldn’t mind spending some of the game with a fellow aficionado, I have some stories from your mothers years I’m sure you would love to hear,” Slughorn said with a grin.

“I’m sorry sir, but I have not seen Neville in quite some time and he is a dear friend. Perhaps some other time,” Aster replied, pulling a stunned Neville with her as she headed off into the stands.

“You didn’t have to- You could have talked to him,” Neville said.

“I meant what I said Nev, I miss you and I’m not going to waste the time I’m here talking to some professor I’ve never met before, besides Harry has passed on all of Slughorn’s stories by now, definitely not more interesting than hanging out with you,” Aster replied as they found Seamus and sat down. 

“We are definitely more interesting than Slughorn,” Seamus agreed with a smile.

“Excited to see Dean in action?” Aster asked.

“Nervous for him, he hasn’t been able to relax for a second since Harry told him,” Seamus replied.

“Wish we didn’t have to listen to Zacharias Smith the whole time though,” Neville groaned.

“I thought Luna was taking over for Lee?” Aster asked.

“McGonagall said her comments were too off topic for her to be allowed to continue,” Seamus replied.

The teams emerged onto the Pitch and Harry and Blaise shook hands before Hooch blew the whistle, sending the players into the air.

“I think we are all surprised at the team Potter has put together this year, many thought given Ronald Weasley’s poor performance as Keeper last year he was sure to be a goner, but I suppose a close personal relationship with the Captain does help,” Zacharias said.

“Think I’ll be allowed to come back for more games if I hex him?” Aster asked.

“I’ll take the fall for it,” Hermione replied quickly.

“Here comes Slytherin’s first attempt on goal, from newcomer Urquhart, and Weasley saves it, guess he is bound to get lucky sometimes,” Zacharias said.

“GO RON!” The group cheered.

Ginny quickly made four goals, Dean making two, and Ron blocking every attempt at goals Slytherin made. Zacharias moved on to criticizing the Beaters and Harry seemed to motion Cootes to hit Zacharias, but they all remained focused on their game. Harper sped upwards, Harry close behind, and the whistle blew as Harry re-appeared with the Snitch. 

Ginny slammed into the commentator’s booth, leaving Zacharias' squeaking under a pile of wood before shrugging at McGonagall and landing. Harry ran right over pulling her into a hug before quickly turning back to Ron. 

“I’m going to run ahead, tell Dean to round them up and I’ll set up, see you all at the party,” Seamus said with a grin.

“I have to go talk to Harry and Ron,” Hermione said, heading off towards the changing rooms.

“Guess we should head up,” Aster said and Neville nodded.

They got up, following the stream of Gryffindor students heading toward the dormitory.

“What do you want for Christmas?” Neville asked.

“Whatever you want to give me Nev, nothing could top the handwritten Herbology book you gave me,” Aster replied.

“What about an update? I have been doing some research into Potions plants specifically, just in case you ever had questions,” Neville said.

“Neville, you didn’t have to do that,” Aster replied.

“I wanted to, besides it could help you. That’s what I’ll give you,” Neville replied firmly and Aster grinned at him.

“I’d give you an update, but you’re done with Potions,” Aster replied.

“Whatever you give me will be perfect Ast,” Neville replied with a smile as they reached the Gryffindor Common Room. 

Cassius, Graham, Marina, Adrian. Miles, and Daphne were standing outside.

“Here to crash the party?” Aster asked with a grin.

“Wouldn’t really be a Gryffindor celebration if we didn’t crash, would it?” Adrian asked with a smirk as they entered the Common Room.

The team finally streamed in and Aster pulled Harry into a hug. 

“Well done Haz,” Aster said with a grin. 

“Thanks, have you seen Ron, I need to talk to him,” Harry said with a smile. 

“Um, he seems busy,” Neville replied, pointing to the center of the room with a smirk.

Aster and Harry craned their necks to see Ron intertwined with Lavender Brown.

“Merlin, someone better go find Hermione,” Aster said and Harry nodded, heading off.

“I always thought that Lavender and Parvati...” Aster said quietly, trailing off.

“Someone should check on Parvati too,” Neville replied.

“I’ll go find her, try to have fun Nev, I’ll see you before I leave,” Aster said, heading off in search of the girl.

Aster found her in her dorm room alone, and as Aster entered she wiped her eyes quickly.

“Hey Parvati, how are you doing?” Aster asked as she joined the girl on the floor at the foot of one of the beds.

“Oh, I’m great. Lavenders happy so I'm happy as her best friend,” Parvati said, pasting on a smile.

“It’s okay to not be happy for her. It’s okay to even be a bit jealous,” Aster said.

“I’m not jealous of Lavender, I don’t care about Ron,” Parvati replied.

“It’s okay to be jealous of Ron,” Aster said.

Parvati looked over at her.

“Well, I’m guessing she doesn’t feel the same since she’s down there snogging him,” Parvati sighed.

“Maybe she just doesn’t know it yet Parvati, maybe she doesn’t know it’s an option,” Aster said.

“Maybe it wouldn’t matter if she did, she seems pretty happy down there,” Parvati replied.

“Well, I refuse to let it ruin your night,” Aster said.

“And how do you reckon you are going to fix it?” Parvati asked.

“We’re going to go back downstairs, ignore the two of them and spend the night with our friends,” Aster said.

Parvati nodded, wiping her face again before standing up.

“Okay, lets go do this,” Parvati said and Aster grinned.

The two headed downstairs, not even glancing over to Ron and Lavender and found Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Neville near where everyone was dancing.

“Well c’mon guys this is called a party,” Aster said, dragging Neville on to the dance floor. 

Dean and Seamus followed, then Angelina and Alicia pulled Hermione and Parvati over, and even Harry joined, the friends twirling each other and dipping each other.

“Sorry Longbottom, I’m going to steal your girl,” Graham said with a grin, spinning Aster into his arms.

“She’s all yours Montague,” Neville replied with a laugh.

“It feels a bit odd being back,” Graham whispered to Aster.

“Remember the last time we were in this Common Room together?” Aster asked.

Graham grinned.

“How could I forget Az, I turned down the one girl I have been chasing since First Year,” Graham replied.

“Look at you now,” Aster said.

“Still chasing her,” Graham replied.

“I don’t know, I would say you were a lot closer than you were back then,” Aster said with a smile.

“Would you now Az?” Graham asked with a smirk.

“Definitely,” Aster whispered.

Graham grinned and leaned down to kiss Aster. 

“Merlin, was Ron not enough to have to watch?” Harry muttered.

Aster and Graham laughed.

“Sorry Haz, didn’t mean to scar you,” Graham said.

“All good Montague, just warn a bloke next time,” Harry said.

“Cover your eyes then Harry,” Aster said as she pulled Graham in for another kiss.

“Bloody hell I’m going to be scarred for life,” Harry said as he headed off.

The friends continued dancing for a couple hours before it was time to leave.

“Thanks Aster,” Parvati said as Aster pulled her into a hug before leaving.

“Just remember you are surrounded by people who care about you,” Aster whispered back.

Aster and Delphine said their goodbyes to their friends at the gates, apparating back to the apartment. Fred and George were already asleep, and as Aster slipped into her room, she found George sleeping on the transfigured second bed. 

Aster sighed, knowing she needed to make a decision soon, before quickly changing and crawling into her own bed.


	155. Percy Comes Home For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas at the Burrow.

December 1996

-

Christmas at the Burrow was a welcome distraction from the fact that Katie was still at St. Mungo’s. Aster had gone with Angelina and Alicia on Christmas Eve to visit, but Katie was still unresponsive. Her parents were spending the holidays at her bedside, hoping the staff would figure something out.

Everyone came from Hogwarts out of sorts, and Ginny filled Aster in on Slughorn’s Christmas party. 

Harry had invited Luna to avoid the many love potions that were offered to him and actually enjoy his night, though his obsession with proving Draco’s guilt overtook his night. Ron was still with Lavender Brown, so Hermione had invited Cormac McLaggen to the party, which infuriated Ron of course. Hermione had to deal with avoiding McLaggen the whole night however, so there was really no winner, as Terry had bothered Ginny most of the night.

“So Ronald, we heard rumors about you and a certain lady, Lavender Brown I believe,” George said with a grin as Aster, Delphine and the twins entered the kitchen where Harry and Ron were peeling sprouts on Christmas Eve.

“Mind your own business,” Ron muttered as he blushed. 

“What a snappy retort. No, what we really wanted to know was how did it happen?” Fred asked. 

“What do you mean?” Ron asked.

“Well, did she have an accident?” Fred said with a straight face.

Ron looked confused.

“She must have sustained pretty serious brain damage, to willingly be with you” Fred finished.

Ron threw a knife towards Fred who lazily flicked his wand, making it a paper airplane that he plucked out of the air. 

“RONALD! Don’t ever let me see you throwing knives again!” Molly said.

“I won’t,” Ron grumbled. 

Molly nodded.

“Let you see at least.” Ron whispered.

“Okay so bunking arrangements, Hermione and Fleur will stay with Ginny, Harry will stay with Ron, Remus will be in Bill’s room, Delphine and Aster in Aster’s room, and Bill, Fred, and George in the twins old room,” Molly announced.

“Percy definitely is not showing his ugly face then?” Fred asked.

Molly turned away.

“I suspect he is busy with Ministry work,” Molly replied.

As she left, Fred frowned.

“Or he is the world’s biggest prat. One of the two.” Fred said.

“Don’t know what Oliver sees in that git.” George said, shaking his head.

“Let’s get going then George,” Fred said.

“What are you guys up to? Just wave your wand to finish these sprouts and we could all be free,” Ron groaned.

“Don’t think so. It’s character building, learning to peel sprouts without magic, makes you appreciate everything,” Fred started.

“And if you want people to help you in the future, don’t throw knives at them.” George said tossing the paper airplane back towards him as the two headed off.

“They’re going into the village,” Delphine replied for them as she and Aster peeled the sprouts with their wands.

“There’s some girl in the paper shop George has been flirting with,” Aster added.

“Isn’t he in love with you?” Ron asked, a bit confused.

“He thinks it will make me jealous,” Aster replied as she finished the sprouts off.

“Does it?” Ron asked.

“Not particularly,” Aster replied. “Not the best way to get a girl to like you.”

Ron seemed to contemplate this as he and Harry snuck off to the orchards.

Christmas Eve was the most festive Aster remembered for a long time. Molly played Celestina Warbeck and the eggnog was flowing freely. 

Harry was obviously on a mission, flitting between the Order members with a serious look on his face, but Aster knew it must be the Malfoy thing, so she didn’t bother intervening. 

Fleur did not enjoy Celestina, making Molly extra temperamental, and shortly after it ended, everyone headed up to bed hoping to avoid any arguments.

As Aster woke up Christmas morning, she dug into the presents at the foot of her bed.

Delphine had gotten her a new hat to wear at work that matched ones the twins and Delphine had also gotten for themselves. George had gotten her new robes with WWW embroidered on the back. Fred had gotten her a new Potions desks for her office at the shop, the old one had gone through quite a lot in the handful of months she had it. Hermione has gotten her a package of sugar quills. Ron and Harry had gotten her a set of Potions equipment from Hogsmeade. 

Molly had made her a new jumper, with a cauldron on the front that boiled over. Fleur and Bill had gotten her a new dress, with a note from Fleur asking if she would be a bridesmaid and wear it to their impending wedding. Charlie had sent some rare Potions ingredients from Romania and a note about how much he missed everyone.

There was a package from Oliver and Percy but Aster did not open it, shoving it far under her bed. 

There was a package from Neville, with a hat and gloves from his Gran, along with a dozen snickerdoodles and the promised update to his Herbology teachings. Aster had written a few stories she had heard from Aberforth and the Order about Neville’s parents into a blank notebook and mailed it to him as his gift. 

Fred, George, Delphine, and Aster had pooled together to get Molly a brand new witch’s hat and a golden necklace with matching earrings, which she was wearing as they entered the kitchen.

Aster could not contain her laughter at seeing Lavender’s gift to Ron, a giant chain necklace that said MY SWEETHEART in giant golden letters.

“Personally I preferred my maggots from Kreacher to that,” Harry said with a laugh.

“Speaking of, you have one in your hair,” Ginny said, reaching over and picking it out.

Harry turned red. 

“Horrible,” Fleur said with a shudder.

“Yes isn’t it, Gravy Fleur?” Ron asked, quickly sending the gravy boat her way.

Bill remedied the near disaster, waving his wand to slow the boat and keep the gravy inside. Fleur kissed him on the cheek before turning to Ron.

“You are as bad as Tonks, she is always knocking things over,” Fleur said with a caring smile.

“I invited dear Tonks to come alone today, but she wouldn’t come.” Molly said, sending a glare to Fleur. “Have you spoken to her recently Remus?”

“No I have not been in contact with anybody very much, but Tonks has her own family to spend the holidays with,” Remus replied.

“I got the impression she was going to spend Christmas alone actually,” Molly said with an affected sniff.

Harry turned to ask Remus a question as Molly jumped up from her chair.

“Arthur, it’s Percy!” Molly said happily, her hand pressed to her heart.

Everyone jumped up to look out the window, sure enough Percy was striding towards the house, with the Minister by his side.

Everyone remained silent until Percy entered.

“Merry Christmas, Mother,” Percy said uncomfortably.

“Oh Percy!” Molly said, pulling him into a tight hug.

“You must forgive this intrusion. Percy and I were working in the vicinity and well he couldn’t resist dropping in and seeing you all,” Scrimgeour said as Molly pulled away, wiping her eyes.

Percy stood silently as everyone stared at him. 

“Come in Minister, we have turkey and pudding,” Molly said quickly.

“No, no dear, I don’t want to intrude, would not be here at all if Percy had not wanted to see you all so badly,” Scrimgeour said. “We’ve only looked in for a few minutes, I’ll have a stroll around while you catch up with Percy, I don’t want to butt in. Perhaps that young man could show me around the gardens?” Scrimgeour said, pointing to Harry.

The room's atmosphere changed instantaneously. Everyone knew the Minister knew who Harry was, and suddenly Percy’s return made all too much sense.

“I can show you sir, I’m done,” Aster said, pushing away from the table.

“It’s fine Aster, I can do it,” Harry said, shooting looks at Arthur and Remus who both had also opened their mouths to respond. 

The two exited the house and everyone turned to Percy, Aster glaring particularly hard.

“So, just could not hold yourself back from a visit?” Fred asked sharply.

Percy nervously removed his glasses, cleaning them on his robes before placing them back on his face.

“Where is Oliver spending the holidays, did you abandon him too?” George asked.

“Oliver is at our flat,” Percy replied quietly.

“I should have invited him!” Molly said suddenly.

“It is quite alright Mother, he has dinner with teammates tonight,” Percy said, still avoiding Aster’s glare.

“And exactly what business did you have in the area?” Ron asked.

“Ministry business is confidential Ronald,” Ginny said in a spot-on Percy impression and Percy looked a bit hurt.

“Well Perce, if you won’t talk, what are you doing here other than being a front for the Ministry going after Haz yet again?” Bill asked.

“I-” Percy stammered.

“That’s what I thought,” Fred spat out.

Suddenly the mashed parsnip flew up and into Percy, covering him completely. 

“Great to see you Perce, don’t come back soon,” Ginny said as he turned on his heel toward the door.

“Percy.” Aster said and he paused.

“This is the final line you have crossed. This is unforgivable.” Aster said.

Percy seemed to falter for a second, turning back to look at everyone one last time before continuing out the door.

Molly broke down into tears as Delphine tried to calm Fred down, everyone reeling from the occurrences as Harry reentered.

“What was it all for?” Aster asked him.

“They want me to become the face of the Ministry, a good little foot soldier,” Harry scoffed.

“They don’t know you very well then,” Ginny said and Harry nodded.

The group cleaned the mess and separated to recover from the mornings events, the festive spirit drained from the home. As Aster climbed into bed that night, she wondered if her brother would ever be able to get out from under the Ministry’s watchful eye.


	156. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and friends go to karaoke night at the Leaky Cauldron.

January 1997

-

Everyone was home for the holidays, and Aster had invited all of their friends to go out together, as there was no way they could all fit in the flat above the shop. They all agreed to meet at The Leaky Cauldron. 

Hermione met Aster at the shop, and the two headed to the Cauldron early with the twins and Delphine, though it seemed most of their friends had beat them there. 

Neville was sitting with Dean, Seamus, Hannah, and Ernie, though Hannah and Ernie were not acknowledging each other's presence. Aster had heard they had broken up. Graham, Cassius, Adrian, Alicia, Angelina, Marina, Luna, Miles, Daphne, and Isobel were sitting at two pushed together tables near them. Terry, Padma, Blaise, Theo, Parvati and Lavender were sitting at a table in between the two.

Hermione went to join Dean and the others at their table, sitting between Hannah and Ernie. 

Harry, Ron, and Ginny entered, Lavender popping up and running to Ron, pulling him in for a snog without even saying anything. Hermione grimaced, getting up and going to an empty table, sitting in a chair facing towards the window.

“Gets a bit disturbing,” Harry muttered as he headed off towards Hermione’s table.

Ginny walked up to the twins and Aster, pulling them all into a hug.

“How is life?” Aster asked.

“Quidditch, Quidditch, and more Quidditch, with some classwork in between,” Ginny replied. “Dean’s decent at Quidditch, but he’s no Katie, we’re having extra practices to encourage better team unity.”

“What about Boot?” Aster asked, nodding to Terry who was pretending not to be watching Ginny.

“I broke up with him, he was too clingy, always hovering around saying cheesy git lines,” Ginny said.

“Damn, I rather liked him for you,” George said.

“You only liked him because he was scared of you,” Aster said.

“As anyone who dates Ginny should be,” Fred replied and the girls rolled their eyes.

“I’m going to go hangout with anyone else, come find me later Aster,” Ginny said, heading off to where Harry and Hermione were.

“Well, we’re off, be right back with drinks,” Fred said, pulling George over to the bar.

“What do you reckon that’s about?” Aster asked.

“I’ve come to realize sometimes it's better not to know,” Delphine said, and the two joined Harry, Hermione, and Ginny at their table.

“So how was your Christmas Granger?” Aster asked as they sat down.

“Sounds a lot better than yours,” Hermione replied.

“Imagine it would be pretty hard to have been worse,” Delphine added.

“Here we are, drinks for all except the ickle,” Fred said as he and George approached the table, handing out bottles of Butterbeer to everyone except Ginny.

“I thought tonight was supposed to be fun?” Ginny asked.

“C’mon Gin,” Aster said, pulling the girl up and over towards the bar and ordering her a drink. 

“Can we stay here a minute, I can’t take them much longer right now,” Ginny sighed.

“Of course Gin,” Aster said, and the two sat down on the stools at the bar as Marina and Luna joined them.

“Hey guys,” Marina said as they took their own stools.

“Merlin, never leave me alone with both of them again,” Delphine muttered as she approached.

“You weren’t alone, and besides you date one of them, supposedly of your own free will,” Ginny replied.

“Well Haz went off to talk to Dean and then Hermione headed off to talk to Parvati and then it was just the three of us,” Delphine said.

“Apologies Del,” Aster said with a laugh.

“I did not know Hannah liked Neville,” Luna said, looking behind Aster.

Aster looked back over to where Neville was sitting, now alone with Hannah. Hannah reached over to Neville’s side of the table, snagging a crisp off his plate. Neville just continued on about whatever he was talking about, to the girls dismay.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit obvious, how she moons over him?” Aster asked.

“No more obvious than how Graham moons over you,” Delphine replied.

“Do you think he likes her?” Aster asked.

“It would be good for him to have someone,” Marina said.

Aster nodded, watching Hannah throw her head back in laughter at something Neville said, and the poor boy looked confused as to what was so funny.

“So I shouldn’t go over there and save him?” Aster asked.

“Do you think he needs saving, you know him better than the rest of us,” Delphine said.

“I suppose not,” Aster said.

Graham walked over with a grin, wrapping an arm around Aster’ shoulders.

“Az, you have to come over, Dean and Seamus are doing karaoke,” Graham said.

“Perfect, wait a second,” Aster said, heading over to Neville and Hannah.

“Nev, the dynamic duo is doing karaoke, we have to watch,” Aster said.

“Merlin, how much firewhiskey did they have?” Neville asked with a grin.

“Nev, would you want to do karaoke with me?” Hannah asked.

“I don’t sing. Also, you have never called me Nev before,” Neville said awkwardly.

“Maybe I’ll dedicate a song to you then. I was just trying out a nickname,” Hannah replied.

“I guess if you want to, but Nev is kind of just what Aster calls me,” Neville said. 

“Well I guess I will have to find something just I can call you,” Hannah said as she gripped Neville’s hand and pulled him over towards karaoke.

Aster rolled her eyes and rejoined Graham to head over to where Dean and Seamus had already launched into their karaoke.

“Look back before you leave my life  
Be sure before you close that door  
Before you roll those dice  
Baby, think twice”

“Why do all of our friends sing breakup music?” Aster asked, shaking her head.

“Okay, what would you sing?” Graham asked.

“Depends,” Aster shot back with a grin.

Graham grinned, disappearing quickly as Dean and Seamus finished their song.

“Up next Graham Montague and Aster Potter, singing Love Me For A Reason!” The DJ announced with a grin.

Graham appeared on stage and Aster rolled her eyes as he pulled her up to join him.

The music started, and Graham began.

“Girl, when you hold me  
How you control me  
You bend and you fold me  
Any way you please” 

Aster cut in on the second verse.

“It must be easy for you  
The lovely things that you do  
But just a pastime for you  
I could never be”

Graham grinned as he sang again.

“And I never know, girl  
If I should stay or go  
'Cause the games that you play  
Keep driving me away  
Don't love me for fun, girl  
Let me be the one, girl  
Love me for a reason  
Let the reason be love”

Aster shook her head trying not to laugh as she started singing again.

“Kisses and caresses  
Are only minor tests, babe  
Of love leads to stresses  
Between a woman and a man  
So if love everlasting  
Isn't what you're asking  
I'll have to pass,   
I'm proud to take a stand.”

Graham grinned and finished the song to applause from their friends as he pressed a kiss to Aster’s forehead before they hopped off the stage, joining Delphine, Marina, Luna, and Ginny near the front.

“NEXT UP, FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, WHO WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS SONG TO THE SPECIAL LADIES IN THEIR LIFE!” The DJ announced.

“Merlin,” Delphine groaned, shoving her face into Aster’s shoulder.

As the music started, George sent Aster a wink before he began.

“If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way.”

“And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You  
My darling, you” Fred sang.

“Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need” George sang.

“You were right, our friends are terrible at choosing songs,” Graham whispered in Aster’s ear and she tried to cover up her laughter.

“I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I'm wishing you joy and happiness  
But above all this, I wish you love” Fred sang.

Their friends all clapped as the twins jumped down, rejoining their friends. 

“What did you think?” Fred asked, wrapping his arm around Delphine.

“I think George just accidently tried to break up with someone he wasn’t even dating,” Ginny said with a laugh.

“What do you mean?” George asked.

“Mate, you sang the words “If I should stay I would only be in your way” and then “We both know I’m not what you need”, not the best love song,” Cassius said with a smirk.

“Freddie chose it,” George sighed.

“Good one Forge,” Aster said with a laugh and Fred grinned.

“Gred did well with it too,” Fred said, clapping a dismayed George on the back.

“I’m going to go grab another round,” George said, and Marina and Luna headed off to help him carry the drinks.

“Next up, Terry Boot, with Nothing Compares to you!” The DJ announced.

Aster and Graham laughed as Ginny turned bright red.

“It's been seven hours and 15 days  
Since you took your love away  
I go out every night and sleep all day  
Since you took your love away  
Since you been gone, I can do whatever I want  
I can see whomever I choose  
I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant  
But nothing  
I said nothing can take away these blues  
'Cause nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you  
It's been so lonely without you here  
Like a bird without a song  
Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling  
Tell me baby, where did I go wrong?  
I could put my arms around every girl I see  
But they'd only remind me of you.”

“I’m going to see if they need any more help carrying those bottles,” Ginny said as she rushed away.

Aster laughed and she, Cassius, Isobel, and Graham went to sit down. 

“Eventful, though I guess we’ve never been a calm group,” Cassius said as he looked around the var.

“Funny how calm I thought you were when I met you,” Isobel said with a grin.

“Next up Neville Longbottom and Aster Potter!” The DJ announced. 

“Merlin, anyone want to give me a warning?” Aster said as she headed over, jumping up onto the stage with Neville.

When she saw the song name however, she broke out into a grin.

“I’ll start,” Aster said and Neville nodded with a grin.

Hannah was shooting daggers at Aster, but the rest of their friends were watching, amused, and broke out into laughter as the music began. 

“Ha ha ha ha ha  
Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)  
I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah” Aster sang.

Neville did the background vocals, as Aster tried to keep it together.

Aster pointed to Neville and he took over, trying not to break into laughter.

“If you want my future, forget my past  
If you wanna get with me, better make it fast  
Now don't go wasting my precious time  
Get your act together we could be just fine” sang Neville.

“I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)  
I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
(Gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.” Aster sang. 

“Oh, what do you think about that  
Now you know how I feel  
Say, you can handle my love, are you for real  
(Are you for real)  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye” Neville sang.

They could barely hear the song over the laughter and cheers of their friends, but they managed to keep it together.

“So, here's a story from A to Z  
You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face  
You got G like MC who likes it on a  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady  
And as for me, ha you'll see” Neville sang.

Once the song finished they both bowed as the crowd cheered.

“Great choice Nev,” Aster said, pulling her friend in for a hug.

“Figured you could use some fun after the Graham and George stuff,” Neville replied.

“Guess you should get back to Hannah,” Aster said softly.

“Hannah, Merlin no, I’ve been trying to get away from her all night. She’s just trying to make Ernie jealous,” Neville said, following Aster back to her table.

They sat down, joining Graham Cassius, Isobel, George, Fred, Delphine, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Marina, and Luna.

“That had to be the best performance of the night,” Ron said, approaching with Lavender by his side.

Hermione refused to look in his direction, though he kept trying to catch her eye.

“It was all Neville,” Aster said with a grin.

“Bloody brilliant Longbottom,” Ron said.

“I’m trying to convince Won-Won to do one but he won’t,” Lavender said.

“Well, Won-Won, why ever not?” Fred asked with a grin.

“It seems like the perfect couple activity,” George said with a smirk.

“You guys could do Eternal Flame by The Bangles, I feel it really encompasses your relationship,” Harry added with a small smile.

“C’mon Won-Won, Harry even gave us the song, we have too,” Lavender said, dragging him off.

Hermione managed a small smirk at Harry.

“Well, this will be entertaining,” Ginny said, looking over to the stage, where Lavender was dragging Ron up. 

“Next up, Lavender and Ron singing Eternal Flame!”

“Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame  
I believe it's meant to be, darlin'  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame” Lavender sang before motioning to Ron.

“Um, er,” Ron said, before looking over, clearly towards Hermione.

“Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh,” Ron sang, looking straight at their table.

“Aster, it’s getting a bit late, do you mind if I leave, my parents expect me home soon,'' Hermione said, getting up from her seat.

“We’ll walk you, it’s time for me to get Luna home anyways,” Marina said, and the two girls got up.

“Write me soon Hermione, keep in touch okay,” Aster said, pulling the girl in for a hug. “And ignore the git okay.”

“I’ll try,” Hermione sighed, heading out the door. 

Up on stage Lavender was clearly unhappy that Ron couldn’t seem to sing correctly now that Hermione was gone or that he couldn’t seem to look her in the eyes.

“Trouble in far from Paradise,” Aster said as the two hopped down from the stage and Ron had to chase after Lavender. 

“Seems like we should all call it a night,” Adrian said, and Aster nodded.

“Reckon it could have been worse,” Graham said and Aster nodded.

The friends all said goodbye, Delphine, George, Fred, and Aster heading back to the flat. Fred and Delphine headed straight to bed upon their return, but Aster put the kettle on for some tea.

“Want a cup?” She asked George and he nodded.

They sat on the couch as they waited for the water to boil.

“Sorry about the song,” George muttered.

Aster grinned and shook her head.

“George, I thought it was funny okay, don’t worry about it,” Aster replied.

“I just wanted to do something to show you I care,” George said quietly.

“Something other than flirting with the Muggle girl from the paper shop?” Aster asked with a grin.

“Fred said it would make you jealous,” George groaned.

“Fred has been with the same girl since we were little kids, I think his methods may be a bit out of date Georgie,” Aster said, getting up as the kettle whistle and pouring them two cups of tea, returning to the couch and handing one over to George. 

“What would work then?” George asked.

“Well George, I like you and care about you, so maybe just be yourself instead of following Fred’s advice and seeming like a git,” Aster offered.

George laughed.

“I have been a bit of a git haven’t I?” George asked.

“Graham misses you, he hates how you guys stop being friends when it comes to me,” Aster said softly.

“I’ll owl him, Adrian. Cassius and I are going to see Angelina and Alicia’s game next week, I’ll invite Graham to come with us, can’t compete over you if you aren’t there,” Geogre replied.

“That’s the spirit,” Aster said with a smile.

The two continued talking until they finished their tea, heading into Aster’s room, and falling asleep, on their separate beds.


	157. A Pureblood Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster does Graham a favor.

February 1997

-

As February approached, Graham’s parents reached out. They hadn’t talked since graduation, when he informed them he was going to work for the Department of Mysteries and living in a flat with the other Slytherin’s instead of moving home and working for his dad. 

They informed him that they were hosting a gala for Valentines and he was invited, with a plus one. He, of course, asked Aster.

“You don’t have to Az, I don’t want you to feel like you have to,” Graham said as he stopped by the flat to invite her.

“Gray, I want to, for you,” Aster replied.

“Thank Merlin because I don’t think I could face them without you,” Graham replied, sighing with relief.

“You won’t have to Montague,” Aster said.

George had not been enthused to learn Aster would be spending Valentines Day with Graham, but he understood. Aster said since the gala wasn’t until later, she and George could spend the day together, but as Valentine’s was due to be a busy day at the store and Adrian, Lee, Fred and Delphine were already taking it off, it didn’t make sense for them to take it off too and leave the store completely to temporary staff.

As the day approached, Graham became clearly anxious, but he seemed to have pulled himself together. He showed up to the flat in a tuxedo, the vision of calm and collected. 

Delphine and Marina had helped Aster shop for a Pureblood Gala appropriate dress. They had landed on a tight fitting floor length crimson gown, and from the look on Graham’s face, Aster knew it had been the right decision.

“Merlin Az, how do you manage to look even more amazing every single time I see you,” Graham muttered.

“I could ask you the same Gray, you clean up nicely,” Aster said with a smile, pulling Graham into a kiss by his lapels.

“Are you ready for this?” Graham asked nervously.

“Are you?” Aster asked.

Graham nodded.

“Then I am too,” Aster said, grabbing his hand as they apparated to his parents' home.

As with Flint’s house, home was used as a humble word for what was definitely a mansion, but Aster figured that wasn’t appropriate to bring up right now. 

“My two favorites, we’ve been waiting so all the black sheep can enter at once you know,” Adrian said.

Aster looked and saw Adrian, Cassius, Alicia, and Isobel all dressed up.

“What are you doing here?” Graham asked.

“We weren’t going to let you face the music alone Montague, brought my Gryffindor girlfriend to cause a stir,” Adrian said and Alicia spun with a grin.

“Figured it would take some of the heat off of you, and Isobel has never had the great displeasure of a Pureblood Gala, why not Valentines?” Cassius said and Isobel nodded.

“We’re here for you Montague,” Alicia said.

“And if you need a quick getaway, well we don’t have reputations to ruin,” Isobel said with a smirk.

“I truly have some bloody amazing friends,” Graham said with a smile.

“You would do the same for any of us with bells on Gray, so let's get in there,” Aster said, giving his hand a final squeeze as the group entered the house.

Aster remembered her first Pureblood event, and looked to Isobel, who was as always, the picture of grace.

“We’ll go cause a stir over there, good luck,” Cassius said as he and Isobel headed off to the dance floor.

“I’ll grab us some drinks, Merlin knows we’ll need them. Adri, stay here, I’ll be fine,” Alicia said, heading towards the bar.

“Graham,” Adrian said, nodding his head towards two people approaching them.

Graham straightened and tightened his hold on Aster’s hand, and there was no question who these two people were. Aster gave Graham’s hand a quick squeeze of support as his parents reached them.

“Graham, it is good to see you,” Mr. Montague said, holding out his hand for his son to shake.

Graham released Aster’s hand and shook his fathers hand.

“Good to see you too sir,” Graham replied.

“You must be Aster Potter?” Mr. Montague asked, turning to face Aster.

Aster nodded, shaking his hand.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Aster, Graham has told us so much about you through the years. We’re quite glad you two are finally together,” Mrs. Montage said. 

“She seems like quite the catch son,” Mr. Montage said. 

“We aren’t-“ Graham began. 

“We’re so happy you approve,” Aster said, cutting him off as she grabbed his hand again.

Adrian grinned and threw his arm around Aster. 

“I agree with Mr. Montague, she is quite dashing,” Adrian replied. 

“Well Adrian, we hear you are dating a Gryffindor?” Mrs. Montage asked. 

“That I am Mrs. Montague, my parents don’t quite approve,” Adrian replied with a nod over to the corner his parents were glaring at him from. “She’s actually right here.”

Alicia approached, handing each of her friends a glass of wine. 

“Alicia Spinnett, pleasure to meet you both,” Alicia said, shaking both of their hands.

Graham’s parents exchanged glances.

“Well Aster, I would love to get to know you better, how about the two of us go grab some drinks and leave the boys to it for a bit?” Mrs. Montague said, looping her arm with Aster’s.

“I-” Graham started.

“Don’t worry Graham, I don’t bite,” Mrs. Montague said, handing Aster’s wine back to Alicia and walking Aster over towards the bar.

Aster was glad Graham had Adrian and Alicia with him, she knew she could handle Mrs. Montague, but she wasn’t sure Graham could handle his dad on his own.

“Two fire whiskeys,” Mrs. Montague said to the bartender. “I do hope you like firewhiskey.”

“I am rather partial to firewhiskey,” Aster said, grasping her glass as the bartender handed them their drinks.

“So why exactly are you with my son?” Mrs. Montague asked.

“I beg your pardon Mrs. Montague?” Aster said.

“My name is Amelia, please use it, we are going to be honest with each other here,” Mrs. Montague said.

“Amelia, your question was a bit unclear,” Aster replied.

“What do you get out of being with my son? He is cut off from his trust, you do know that right?” Amelia asked.

“I am aware he is cut off, Amelia, yes. I am not with your son because he is a Pureblood or comes from money. As I am sure you are well aware, I have more than enough money of my own. I am with your son because I am in love with him,” Aster replied.

Amelia looked Aster up and down.

“Love, how fickle.” Amelia replied.

“I would beg to differ, Graham has loved me since we were eleven,” Aster said.

“And how long have you loved him?” Amelia inquired.

“Since the day we met,” Aster replied.

Amelia laughed.

“You children think you can fall in love so easily, then you must be able to fall out of love just as easily. I suppose I should be glad his infatuation isn’t with some gold digger, at least you are a Slytherin,” Amelia said.

“You can’t scare me away from Graham,” Aster replied.

Amelia gave Aster a small smile.

“Good, because I think I like you.” Amelia replied, linking their arms again and bringing Aster back towards the others.

Alicia and Adrian seemed calm enough, but even though he was facing away from her, Aster could tell Graham was rigid and as soon as she was close enough, she reached out and grabbed his hand. He turned to her and smiled, giving it a squeeze.

“Well, good talk son, but we must greet our other guests, find me later and we can continue our discussion,” Mr. Montague said, and the two headed off. Adrian and Alicia headed off too, giving Graham and Aster time.

Graham let out a sigh of relief, some of the tension leaving his body. 

“Are you okay?” Aster asked.

“Am I okay, how did you survive a conversation with my mom?” Graham asked.

“She actually quite likes me, because I don’t scare easily,” Aster replied.

“Merlin that's terrifying,” Graham said with a smile.

“Do I scare you Gray?” Aster asked with a smirk.

“That’s half the reason I’m so attracted to you Az,” Graham replied.

Aster pulled Graham in for a kiss.

“I’m here for you Gray, you don’t need to worry about me. Tonight is about you, okay?” Aster asked.

“I can’t not worry about you Az, while we’re here,” Graham said, motioning to the Gala.

“Yes, you can because I am going to make it fun for you,” Aster replied.

Graham laughed.

“How exactly do you plan to do that?” Graham asked. 

Aster grinned, pulling Graham to the dance floor near where Isobel and Cassius were. 

“By having fun,” Aster said, spinning herself under Graham’s arm. 

“Maybe we can manage that,” Graham replied as the song turned slow and he pulled Aster close. 

The two danced together for a while, maintaining the formal atmosphere as well as they could. After they were done dancing, Graham went to grab them some food, and Aster sat to wait for him.

"Aster Potter?" 

Aster turned to see Marina's mother heading her way.

"Yes Mrs. Avery, how are you?" Aster asked.

"You do know Marina and Graham are to be married?" Mrs. Avery asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Aster said.

"Well, they have both strayed from their duties, Marina with a girl and Graham forsaking the family business. The best way to bring them back is to bring them together." Mrs. Avery said.

"I think you may be mistaken," Aster said.

"We arranged it with the Montague's just last week dear, you appear to be the one who is mistaken," Mrs. Avery said, before turning and walking away.

Graham approached, with two plates of food, placing them on the table before joining Aster.

"Okay so the food is the best part of these things, I got us quite a lot of it," Grahams aid.

"Did you know you're engaged to Marina?" Aster asked.

Graham laughed.

"Odd joke but good one I guess Az. The dessert is really the best-" Graham said.

"It's not a joke," Aster said.

Graham looked up at her. 

"What do you mean?" Graham asked.

"Marina's mom just told me not to get too attached because your parents and her parents planned out an engagement for the two of you to bring you both back into the fold," Aster replied.

"They do know Mar is gay, right?" Graham asked, shocked.

"Yes, she said Marina was merely straying from her duties with a girl and that this would return her to her duties," Aster said.

"Merlin, this must be what my dad was talking about," Graham said angrily and Aster reached out and grabbed one of his hands. 

"He said he had an opportunity for me, not the family business, something else I could do to be brought back in. Honestly this is better than what I imagined, obviously we're not going to go for it, if that's what you're worried about," Graham said, quickly looking up to Aster.

"Gray, I don't think anyone outside of your parents thinks you're going to marry Marina, that is the least of my worries. I want to make sure you are okay," Aster said.

"Can we leave?" Graham asked quietly.

"Do you want me to tell the others or just head out?" Aster asked.

"Tell Adrian, he can spread the news, then lets get out of here," Graham replied.

Aster waved Adrian over from his spot on the dance floor.

"This was a sort of trap for Gray, his parents want to force him and Marina into an engagement, we're going to head out, see you guys later," Aster said.

"Merlin, we'll come with, no point in staying. You guys go outside, we'll meet you there," Adrian said.

Aster nodded, and she and Graham slipped out a side door, heading to the front gardens where their friends were waiting. 

The group headed off without talking, Adrian and Alicia in the front, Isobel and Cassius in the middle, and Aster and Graham in the back.

“You didn’t have to pretend we were dating you know,” Graham said, looking down at their hands.

“Gray, it's not the furthest thing from the truth. I know I'm making things difficult, but I care about you, nothing I said tonight was a lie," Aster replied.

"It's just getting harder to do something like this with you and then go back home and see you and George together the next time everyone goes out," Graham replied.

"I'm trying Gray, I promise I'm trying," Aster said.

"I know you are," Graham replied with a smile, throwing his arm around Aster's shoulder.

The two continued on towards Graham's flat in silence, stopping only once they had reached it.

"Sure you can't stay the night?" Graham asked with a grin.

Aster rolled her eyes, giving him a soft kiss before pulling away.

"Maybe another time Gray," Aster said.

He grinned at her and she apparated back to the shop. She headed upstairs, opening the door to the flat to find a sleeping George one the couch.

Aster grinned and pulled a blanket down from a shelf and spread it over him. She headed into the kitchen to make some teas to find some already waiting, a warming spell so it wouldn't grow cold, and some chocolate strawberries with a letter next to them, with Aster written at the top. Aster sat at the table drinking the tea, and was about to start eating the strawberries when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Who said those were yours?" George asked with a smirk, puling up a chair next to her.

"The note next to them that said Aster on it," Aster said, waving the unread letter in the air.

"Did you read that?" George asked nervously.

"Not yet, why?" Aster asked.

George flicked his wand quickly and the paper disappeared.

"Georgie that just isn't fair," Aster said.

"Why not Aster, I don't see anything for me around," George said with a smirk, looking exaggeratedly around the room.

Aster grinned at her, pulling an elaborate candlestick out that she had wrapped in her shawl.

"What will I do with this Aster?" George asked curiously.

"Well Georgie it's bonafide Pureblood heirloom status, though it would do mighty well in a blood traitors possession," Aster replied with a smirk.

"You stole a Pureblood heirloom from the Montague's for me for Valentines?" George asked with a grin.

"Happy Valentines," Aster said with a smirk and George grinned, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Pretty good one, considering I've gotten to see you for all of an hour," George said. "You look gorgeous though."

Aster smiled, popping a chocolate strawberry into her mouth.

"I always do," Aster replied.

"Merlin, it has all gone to you head," George said with a grin.

"Thanks to you," Aster said, eating the last strawberry and standing up.

"Time to go to bed already?" George asked.

"That or read me the letter," Aster replied.

"Bed it is, good night!" George replied, hopping up and sprinting to bed.

Aster laughed, and cleaned her mug before heading to bed herself, wondering which of these Valentines she had preferred, and what that meant.


End file.
